The Boy With Black Hair And Amber Eyes
by Lady.Of.Cythera
Summary: After the defeat of Aizen, Ichigo's Shinigami powers are stripped from him and he swears to never return to Seretei. But after a turn of events, he finds himself BACK in Seretei as a temporary Captain with a temporary Squad... What more could go wrong?
1. The Shinigami Returns

**So this is based on after Hueco Mundo and the defeat of Aizen and I'm sorry if there are a few errors and flaws. But I hope you enjoy it and please review!**

Nothing interesting was happening in Ichigo Kurosaki's life. Usually, there were Hollows to kill, little midgets to annoy... or being annoyed by little midgets... or whatever.

Buteither way, nothing interesting was happening in Ichigo Kurosaki's life.

Fact.

After the defeat of Aizen, it was true that the substitute soul reaper had lost his powers. Though, about seventeen months after this little mishap, he had managed to gain them back.

Unfortunately, something had... cropped up since then... He didn't care to go into such detail about it... particularly as he was at school and he _had_ to concentrate. Understandable, right?

Or perhaps the truth was that he much preferred to forget about the past altogether.

The reason being he had lost his powers yet again. Due to no fault of his own... but he would rather not go into that just yet... It was still a slightly touchy subject for him.

But, to clarify, at the age of 17, it was _definitely _safe to say that nothing interesting was happening in Ichigo Kurosaki's life.

Keigo, on the other hand, decided Ichigo's life was _far_ more exciting than his dull, uneventful existence in which the only excitement he experienced was trolling for sushi on a weekend down town.

Just then, the voice of a classmate sounded in his ear, "Hey, Ichigo, what are you doing after school today?"

Turning to the interested girl, he shrugged half-heartedly and replied with the same, automatic answer he gave to everybody, every day, "Studying."

A little put out by his response, the girl turned away and continued writing, frowning lightly.

Ichigo Kurosaki found himself progressing through school with excessive amounts of girl attention. Since his return from the Soul Society, it was obvious to others that he had been doing _some _kind of work-out programme. When he was younger, he had always looked relatively skinny, but now, his shoulders were broad, his arms were wrapped in muscles and soft battle scars here and there on his well-toned body just increased his rugged appearance. But his modesty beat all – fair enough, he knew he had changed but he would be the last to openly admit it.

"I'm still just the same Ichigo as I was before the summer, alright?" He would remind everyone again and again, irritated at everybody crooning over just how much he'd grown...

His looks seemed to attract girls who he used to consider being _way _out of his league and now, unfortunately, he found himself trailing through high school with what most people would call a girlfriend – but Ichigo figured that title was a _little _too formal.

Now, he was never one to give in to peer pressure and he didn't care that people were starting to believe he was gay... but he _had _to do something to take his mind off...

Well, never mind _that_.

_That _was a subject he preferred to push to the back of his mind – but of course, it always found a way to creep to the centre of his thoughts. Everything revolved around it, somehow.

It had been ages since he'd seen her.

Of course, he wasn't referring to his current girlfriend... but somebody entirely different.

The one person his whole life seemed to have depended on... until now.

He had no idea what made him think of her... it wasn't as if she'd made the effort to see him at all, was it?

Maybe it was the fact he missed having somebody to sit next to in class... He wasn't entirely sure.

He'd hoped they'd stay friends at least.

But obviously that wasn't in the cards.

Placing his head down on the desk, Ichigo sighed.

Well, the show had to go on.

…

"Gyaaaahhhh!"

The second Ichigo opened his front door, a familiar foot came shooting towards his face and with one single blow he deflected his Father's kick.

"Dad, would you just quit it?!" He growled, angrily, to which his Father just ignored him.

"Hello... who is this lovely young lady?" His eyes rested on Ichigo's not-so-new girlfriend.

"This is Misaki. Misaki, meet my... Father." Ichigo pointed a tense finger in his Father's direction, "Dad, this is my girlfriend, Misaki."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Misaki!" He bowed dramatically before Misaki who gave a small smile and scratched her neck, blushing awkwardly.

"Yeah, good to meet you too, Sir."

"Oh, you might as well just call me Father already!"

Ichigo closed his eyes, deeply aggravated, "Please – just ignore him. He's been on the Sake again."

Isshin widened his eyes, "How rude! I am completely sober, thank you!"

"Then, please, at least just pretend to be drunk for my sake. Come on, let's go."

Taking her by the hand and ushering her upstairs, Ichigo could hear his father exclaim, "I _knew _you weren't gay, son! How long have you had her?"

"About six months..." Ichigo's deadpan reply caught his father off guard.

In response, he waved his hands theatrically about him, complaining, "And you didn't think to tell me? Your own Father? What is the world coming to?!"

"Well, why would he want to, really?" Karin said, sardonically, trudging up the stairs behind Ichigo and Misaki.

"Did you know about this?"

"Sure. He told me on the same night they made it official." She replied, off-handed, never turning down the opportunity to annoy her father.

"Wha–!? Preposterous! An outrage!"

"Just ignore my Dad..." Ichigo muttered, leading Misaki into his room.

"I hate my parents too." Misaki told him, releasing his hand as they sat down on his bed.

"I don't hate my dad... I just... find him difficult to get along with sometimes, that's all..." Ichigo shrugged and leaned back into the soft pillows. Placing her head down and running her slender fingers along the defined contours of his chest, Misaki sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sensing there had been something on her mind for a while.

"We've been dating for six months and you still haven't hinted that we'd one day talk about sex. Not once."

Ichigo had been hoping to avoid this topic for a while longer... But when he remained silent, Misaki growled, "Come on, Ichigo. Don't act like I never said anything. Don't you find me attractive or something?"

He took a glance at his girlfriend and her long dark brown locks haloing her narrow face. Two pairs of dark brown eyes glared into his and sure, she was considered the prettiest girl in school. But he couldn't look at her in that way.

So, why he'd been dating her for six months was a complete mystery to him.

He reckoned it just sort of... happened.

"Sure, I do. Do you think I would have been dating you for six months if I wasn't attracted to you?" Ichigo forced himself to lie... again.

Misaki smiled, satisfied but then her brow creased.

"It's warm in here, don't you think?" Ichigo stood up, sensing an immediate need to change the topic of conversation, and walked towards the window. Opening it, he watched as a couple of moths flew into the light, fluttering their wings rapidly. Ugh, he would deal with them later...

He noticed Misaki had turned over to face the other way and within minutes, she had fallen asleep.

As the wind rolled in through the open window, Ichigo sighed.

Sometimes, like moths, he wished he could find his own light. At least they knew what they wanted. They thrived off the light and its warmth. That was what kept them going. He knew exactly what kept him going back when his life actually had some meaning to it. But now... everything had changed. And every time he probed into his mind, searching for the real reason for his existence, his thoughts always travelled back to...

...Oh, forget it.

Kon chose that particular moment in time to leap from the cupboard, "Hey, you! Isn't it bad manners to leave a girl sleeping in your bed by herself?"

"Oh, get lost, Kon; I'm not in the mood."

His furry eyebrows wiggled, suggestively, "Well, _I _am."

"Oh, do what you want. I'm going." Ichigo leapt from the open window and clambered on top of the roof, huffing angrily.

Why didn't he feel happy? He was in perfect shape, had a girlfriend, achieving well in school... and had been Hollow free for months. Although, he knew he should be grateful for that, he still felt a little bitter towards Urahara.

After all, it was him who removed all his shinigami powers.

"_Ichigo, I know you'll hate me for this, but I think it's time you__… you__ forgot about the Soul Society... at least for now." Kisuke loo__ked up from beneath his green and white striped hat._

"_Huh? You're joking, right?" Ichigo felt his heart stop. His shinigami power was the only connection he had left with Ru– with the Soul Society._

"_You've become distracted and you're doing pretty shocking in school. You need to focus on here and now and stop living in the past."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." His lips pressed into one hard line._

"_Look, I won't blank your memory, but I need you to stop going out and fighting hollows like you're still a substitute Soul Reaper, alright? It's not doing you any good."_

"_Do I have a choice?" He raised his eyebrows, suspiciously._

"_Ultimately, it's down to you – but you need to come to terms with the fact that Rukia won't be returning. Probably not ever."_

"_Who said anything about Rukia?" Ichigo growled, standing up, fists clenched._

_Defensively, Urahara raised his hands, "Forget I ever brought her up, then. But I would feel like I'd done you wrong if I let you go out of my shop door with your powers."_

_Ichigo pondered this for a moment. Suppose he did give up his powers... it would mean he would be cut off completely from the only life he'd felt like he'd belonged in properly. But maybe Urahara was right. He couldn't go on living like he was still a sub. Eventually, it would get to him._

"_Fine. Do what you will, Kisuke, but answer me something."_

_In reply, Urahara gave a sad smile, "And what would that be?"_

"_Will I ever get them back if I need them?"_

_Shrugging and pulling his hat tighter around his head, he responded, "Who knows? Only time will answer that. __But I think the real question is_will _you ever need them? After all... you are only a substitute."_

"_You say that like it's a bad thing." _

_Urahara shrugged, "You just need to remember that you are human. You've done enough for the Soul Society and it's time they did something for you. They need to let you get your old life back."_

_And within seconds, it was gone._

_Everything he had ever worked for ripped away from him in no more than a second._

_And now... now, he was left alone._

Shuddering regretfully at his memory of that fateful day, Ichigo wondered if he had made the right decision.

Of course he had. The people of the Soul Society didn't even want him, anyway. They never really expressed gratitude for everything he'd done for them.

But yet... there was a part of him that longed for the Soul Society; that longed for...

He could barely bring himself to think of her name.

Running a frustrated hand through his mop of spiky, orange hair, Ichigo pushed himself back against the roof before staring up at the stars.

"Help me! Somebody, _please_! Help me!" Ichigo sat up and saw someone charging through the narrow streets below.

Then he heard an old, familiar howl reverberating off the trees.

"I'd help... but I don't have a zanpakuto anymore, so there isn't a great deal I can do..." Ichigo murmured, watching the spirit flee from the advancing hollow.

Then realisation struck him sharply across the face.

_Hold on..._ he thought, confusion crossing his features, _Why did I even hear that? I'm powerless, right?_

"Then call me, you fool." A deep voice bellowed in his mind, answering his previous statement.

"Zangetsu?" Ichigo looked uneasily about him, "Is that you?"

"You have forgotten me, Ichigo." Zangetsu's deep voice echoed loudly in Ichigo's mind and he found himself being dragged into a state of unconsciousness. After a moment, his amber eyes flew open and he stared up at a metallic grey sky.

"I've told you before how I despise rain, Ichigo." Swinging himself around to face Zangetsu, who was resuming his usual position on his pole, Ichigo was about to growl when Zangetsu continued, "And recently... that's all it's been doing in this rotten place."

"What? Give me a break! How the hell can you say I've forgotten you? Not a day goes by that I don't think about my lost shinigami powers!"

"You've pushed me away, Ichigo. If you'd have remembered me, you wouldn't have lost your powers in the first place."

"That's not true! I don't see you rushing to help me when I needed you the most! My powers were _taken _from me. Control is something I don't have!"

"Then how is it possible for me to bring you back here?"

"Oh I don't know – maybe because you've got bored and lonely, you've decided to take the wing again. Well guess what–"

"_Why would he be lonely when he's got me?_" The sound of his own voice meshed together with a cruel echo of a familiar darkness reached his ears.

"Huh?" Ichigo turned and saw himself – or rather himself as a hollow – leaning casually against _his _zanpakuto.

"_Are you deaf or something?_"

"Of course I'm not."

"_Then wipe that stupid expression off your face. You heard me._"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and took two steps forwards, suddenly slamming his fist into his Hollow's face.

Staggering back a step and untwisting the bandages from the sword, hollow Ichigo smirked, "_So, we're back to square one again, are we?_"

"Oh, get lost – I can't be bothered to fight you."

"_You're scared of me. Ever since you lost your powers... you've become weak and pathetic._"

"Why, you little–"

"–Both of you _shut up_!" Both Ichigos stopped inches away from the other's face, panting – Hollow Ichigo wearing a smug smile and Ichigo scowling, angrily, "Now listen, Ichigo, let me get something straight with you. Do you _want _your old powers back? Furthermore, do you want to gain more power?"

"I don't have time for this. Let me–"

"Do you want your powers back?!" Zangetsu's black cloak billowed out around him threateningly, and Ichigo bowed his head, his cheeks burning.

"Yes." He replied, quietly.

"And it is for that exact reason why you are able to be here now. This is the first time you've thought seriously about how it would be possible for you to get your shinigami powers back. Not only that – but I think you'll find that right now, the Soul Society needs you more than they care to admit."

"And what's the catch?" Ichigo folded his arms, suspiciously.

"But, to gain me back, first you must defeat the darkness within yourself. Do I make my point clear?"

"You sure do." Hollow Ichigo smirked.

"Shut up!" Ichigo growled, elbowing him out the way, "What do I have to do?"

"You have to fight your Hollow and regain ownership of me. But this time – you're on your own."

"What?" Ichigo threw his arms out, "With no substitute sword? Are you crazy?"

"Do you want your powers back?"

Ichigo was silent as he contemplated the situation before him.

He could go back to his old life – if he survived... or he could stay the way he was and suffer from no injuries...

"Have you decided?" Zangetsu pressed but Ichigo didn't reply.

"_Take your time, moron. I mean, we've got all day, right?_" That irritatingly snide voice sneered.

"Enough talking, already, dammit!"

Zangetsu's eyes narrowed, "Don't fail me, again, Kurosaki. We're all counting on you..."

Ichigo turned to face his hollow, fists clenched, jaw set and eyes focused.

"_So what are you waiting for, Ichigo?_" His Hollow taunted, grinning widely.

Without replying, he shot forwards with raised arms towards his opponent who laughed, coldly, "_You'll have to do better than that, Ichi!_" He stepped to the side, effortlessly dodging the oncoming punch. Once again, Ichigo headed directly for him, aiming a hit at the Hollow.

"_Too slow!_"

"Shut your mouth, you Hollow scum." He swung his fist round and narrowly missed the Hollow's head, "Dammit! I nearly had you!"

"_Your efforts are futile, Ichigo – give up now._"

"You know what? I think I will." Ichigo doubled over, his hands resting on his knees.

"_See? I told you he wouldn't succeed, Zangetsu._" The Hollow turned to face the cloaked silhouette who just stared at the scene before him. The Ichigo Hollow was laughing triumphantly to himself, "_Guess I win again! But we always knew I would..._"

Suddenly, he found himself flat on his front, face pressing against the wall of the huge skyscraper.

"Don't you ever learn?" A foot pressed into the back of the hollow and Ichigo leaned down so his mouth was just next to his opponent's ear, "Let your guard down for one second and you're on the floor before you can even blink. I also would have thought you'd have learned by now that I _never _give up."

Zangetsu managed a small smirk as he surveyed Ichigo pinning the Hollow's arms behind his back, the sword clattering harmlessly to the ground.

"Well, I guess you won't be needing _this _anymore, will you?" Reaching down, Ichigo grasped the hilt of his zanpakuto, "Didn't think so."

"Well, that was over a lot quicker than I expected. Well done, Ichigo. It's just as well. It looks as though there's a spirit out there, craving your help."

Ichigo paused, suddenly coming to terms with this new – but old reality.

"Am I as powerful as before?"

"If not more so. Just don't forget me again, Ichigo. No matter what anybody else tells you."

"Don't worry. I won't." Ichigo gripped his zanpakuto tightly, feeling his inner world fade and disappear from around him.

...

"Well, you'd better get going, Rukia." Jushiro Ukitake placed a hand softly on Rukia Kuchiki's shoulder.

"I don't understand... Why does it have to be me? I'm not even an official seated member of this Squad, yet."

"_Yet_. But I know better than anyone that this mission is cut out for you. I think it's about time you had a chance to let your light shine, don't you?"

"What if you're making a mistake?" Rukia's mind flicked through her many memories she'd had with... him.

He had seen her through hell and back – almost literally.

He was the only one who knew her perfectly.

But, she was the only one who knew him perfectly, too.

"How can you expect me to defeat the hoard of Hollows in _his_ area? For one, he could defeat them all himself..."

"What do you mean? Didn't you hear? Kisuke Urahara disabled his shinigami. Ichigo Kurosaki _is_ powerless." Ukitake told her, "We're sending you there because you know the area and you're stronger now. These Hollows aren't going to be easy."

"That would explain a few things..." She tapped her chin, deep in thought.

"What?" He folded his arms and surveyed Rukia through interested eyes.

"Well... it's just that I went against Byakuya's orders and I visited him about six or seven months ago. I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing him again..." Ukitake could see the way her violet eyes fought the sorrow as she continued speaking, "He just acted as though I wasn't there and I thought perhaps he was mad with me for not visiting sooner. But even Ichigo isn't one to just ignore me. I knew something must have been wrong..."

"Go on..." Ukitake gestured for her to continue.

"So, naturally I was angry... But then I sensed something wasn't right. I should have realised that there was nothing coming from him. The pressure about him was dead. But I'm always desensitized when I'm around him – I just thought it would be him being childish or something." She shook her head, dubiously, "Captain Ukitake – I don't know if I can do this."

"It is for that reason why I know you can. But make quick work of it. I believe the leader of these Hollows is one you have encountered before... Grand Fisher... am I right?"

The Hollow who murdered Ichigo's Mother... "I never fought him. It was Ichigo's battle."

"I fear this boy has impacted your life more than you would care to admit... Rukia... you _have _to promise me that you'll go and defeat these Hollows _without _Ichigo in the picture, alright?"

Rukia purposefully avoided his request, "It would be impossible for me to speak with Ichigo – he won't be able to see me."

"You know I'd send more members of the squad with you, but our squad is experiencing a few... issues, if you will. Besides – I have complete faith in you. You just have to have faith in yourself, Rukia. I know you can do this."

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake." She told him, respectfully bowing her head – even though she wasn't completely grateful...

"Go now. Good luck."

After saluting her captain, Rukia set her jaw and turned from the room.

This mission was going hurt more than ever.

...

Ichigo's eyes flew open. The stars glistened above him almost encouragingly as he sat up, wiping his clammy forehead. But something was missing.

Darting his eyes about him, he noticed his zanpakuto wasn't in his hand.

"Summon me, Ichigo." He could hear Zangetsu deep voice order.

"Zangetsu – let's just do this!" Leaping up and swinging his arm about him, the zanpakuto landed easily in his fist.

It would take some time to readjust to the shinigami again, but as he attempted flash-step (and succeeded) he felt as though he had never lost it. It was all second-nature to him.

"Well, if it isn't little spiky-head." An empty voice cackled behind him and as he turned around, Ichigo came face to face with a vaguely familiar Hollow.

"You know me, then?" He stared deep into the black eyes of the hollow.

"I thought you would have remembered me, fool. Of course - even someone with as little brain cells as you should remember who murdered their own mother."

"Grand Fisher!" Ichigo nearly dropped his zanpakuto before hearing Zangetsu remind him.

"Now isn't the time to be weak, Ichigo."

Crouching down, he saw the familiar doll dangle tantalisingly in front of him, "Ichigo – don't do this. You know I don't want you to–"

"SHUT UP! I've already mastered your technique once, Fisher! Using my Mother against me won't work again."

"Hmm..." grand Fisher pulled the doll back, "Perhaps I'll have to rethink my tactics... But wait! Aren't you missing someone? Where's that pathetic midget that used to tag along with you gone, hm?"

Ichigo was caught off guard, "Huh?"

"Ah yes, I remember! That Soul Reaper." Snarling, he exposed his set of inner teeth, "Rukia Kuchiki." He mocked, "I'm sure _every _Soul Reaper _and _Hollow knows that name."

Then in the place of his Mother, Rukia Kuchiki was standing in front of him, her violet eyes innocent and wide as her lips graced a sentence, "Ichigo – don't do this."

"What?" Ichigo murmured, his eyes fixed on the doll.

"So, I've found a soft spot with you, have I?"

"No – no way! I can still take you on!" But even Ichigo believed that his threats were empty. Somehow it would have been easier to kill Grand Fisher if it was his Mother as the doll simply because he knew she was already dead. But supposing... just supposing this was the real Rukia? Of course it wasn't but... it pained him greatly to see her again.

"Ichigo – if you loved me, you would put your weapon down. Please... For me."

"Don't." He warned, gripping the hilt of his sword tighter, "Don't."

"You left me, Ichigo." She whispered, walking slowly towards him.

"ICHIGO, NOW ISN'T THE TIME TO BE WEAK!" The authority in Zangetsu's voice rang loudly in his mind.

"I know, dammit!"

One delicate finger traced his cheekbone, "Ichigo. Just stop this nonsense."

"Gyah!" Ichigo swung his zanpakuto, slicing the string above Rukia's head and watching as Grand Fisher's expression changed from smug to vulnerable.

"Sorry, Rukia." Ichigo muttered, pulling back his sword and plunging it deep into Grand fisher's face, "But this has to be done."

The Hollow screamed and seemed to shimmer for a moment before disintegrating, leaving behind a trace of one final, ghostly howl.

"It's not over, yet, Ichigo. There's more."

"Huh?" Ichigo swivelled around at the sound of his Master's voice, "I don't sense them."

"Relax for a moment and don't get ahead of yourself. Reach out with every nerve you have. What can you feel?" Zangetsu instructed.

"There's... more? I never noticed them... How come?"

"Never mind that – you have to go find them. Now."

"Piece of cake." Muttered Ichigo, swinging his zanpakuto over his shoulder and flash-stepping from the roof and to the ground in just under second.

"Don't underestimate them, Ichigo. Remember you haven't fought this many Hollows in a long time."

"So exactly how many are there?"

"See for yourself..."

Glancing about him, Ichigo found himself suddenly surrounded.

"Don't tell me... _one _Soul Reaper who actually has the gall to take us all on?" A gravelly laugh bellowed about the small circle Ichigo found himself in, "How pathetic."

"Don't make me go all Bankai on your asses..." Ichigo threatened, narrowing his amber eyes.

There was a short silence before the whole crowd of Hollows let out chorus of broken laughter that caused even the ground to quake.

"This one knows how to bluff."

"You think I'm bluffing? Tell me why Grand Fisher is _dead _then?"

One of them sneered, "It's about time that old loon was killed. He was far too big for his boots."

A Hollow... wearing boots? Ichigo snorted at the image that had formed in his mind.

"A Soul Reaper like yourself... performing a Bankai? Where's your Captain's badge, huh?"

"You think I'd insult myself by wearing one of _their _emblems? Please..." Ichigo mentally prepared himself for whatever was going to happen next because quite frankly, he had no idea. The last time he used his Bankai, unfortunately his inner Hollow had completely taken over. And yes, it may have saved his life, but this time... this time, he was determined to keep on top.

The circle of Hollows enclosed him and closing his eyes for a moment, his fingers gripped the hilt tightly, "_Bankai!_"

A flash of what seemed to be white light exploded from his zanpakuto before Zangetsu took the wing.

"Let's do this."

…

A strong release of spiritual pressure suggested there could have been a lot more Hollows that Ukitake had anticipated.

"Just focus, Rukia." She told herself, firmly, "Ukitake knows what he's doing."

Bracing herself, Rukia landed lithely on the soft grass, dew seeping into her sandals. Straightening up and focusing her eyes ahead of her, she could hear an anthem of howls break the once-eerie silence in the night sky.

Then, speeding silently along the twisting roads and paths towards the location of the Hollows, Rukia felt her senses numb as though there _weren't _any Hollows to even trace.

"Dammit..." She muttered, squinting through the dark.

She was sure this place was cursed, or something.

But then, there was something. It was almost like a path of spiritual pressure leading somewhere – though she had no idea where – and deciding to follow it, she set off in search of the source.

After a few moments, she could feel herself move with rapidly decreasing motivation. She was travelling along familiar paths dangerously close to _his _house. Confident that she could distinguish between her own desires and the spiritual pressure, Rukia couldn't help but wonder if fate was playing a nasty trick on her.

But there it was.

Ichigo Kurosaki's house.

He'd conveniently left his bedroom window open and forcing herself to put the past from her mind as Ukitake had instructed, Rukia drifted in to his room.

"Piss off, will ya? Jeez." A hand wafted in front of her and attempting to block everything from her mind that was in the room... or in other words: Ichigo Kurosaki and whoever he was talking to at that moment.

_Focus on why you're here, focus on why you're here, _Rukia thought to herself, angrily. But... why _was _she here? Why had the spiritual pressure led her to this place? It was definitely not Ichigo's as his shinigami powers were non-existent.

She walked her fingers along the walls, trying desperately to pick up the source of the spiritual pressure but it kept leading her towards...

Well, never mind.

There was only one thing left to do and that was to keep looking.

…

"Like I said, it would be a piece of cake." Ichigo told Zangetsu, not remotely aware that he was being followed, "I'd almost forgotten what it was like to be a Soul Reaper."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Ichigo. But, rest now. You have done well."

Flash-stepping to his body in one quick manoeuvre, Ichigo pondered the night's events. It was true, he had done fairly well considering he was a little rusty where shinigami was concerned...

When he returned, he slipped in through the window quietly, hoping not to wake Misaki or he'd have quite a bit of explaining to do as to why he'd taken so long out there...

Then another damn moth fluttered in behind him.

"Piss off, will ya? Jeez." He swatted angrily at the moth who dodged him easily and perched carefully on the wall. "Oh, whatever!" He removed his shirt and trousers before pulling on his pyjama bottoms.

Suddenly, he could feel some form of pressure surrounding him – it was a familiar sensation.

But, it was just his mind playing tricks on him. The Soul Reaper who radiated that pressure would never show her face again.

Just as he was about to slip into bed beside Misaki, a sweet, recognisable scent decorated a light breeze that danced softly beside him.

The impossibility of it all rooted him to the floorboards. It couldn't possibly be – but...

Hairs standing up on the back of his neck, Ichigo forced himself to turn.

A small, cloaked figure was facing away from him – searching for... hell knew what. It's light fingers were tracing patterns on the wall and suddenly, it pivoted on it's foot, staring straight through him.

"Dammit, Ichigo." A familiar voice growled, beneath the black fabric. Turning itself around, Ichigo felt his breath hitch in his throat as Rukia – _no, Rukia wouldn't be here –_ as the imposter stared at Misaki through violent purple eyes.

He was about to respond but had difficulty bringing himself to actually speak. As he examined her closer, searching for an imperfection in the almost perfect disguise, something unreadable flashed through her violet eyes.

Hurt? Anger? Regret?

Who knew?

Well... Ichigo had to find out who this intruder was. It wouldn't be Rukia – but merely some clever trick devised by some idiot... or something...

Only one way to find out.

Just as he was about to reach forwards, Ru- _No... _The _imposter_ breathed deeply, "Oh, I am going to be in so much trouble..."

"Jeez, calm down." Ichigo muttered, folding his arms, but she appeared not to hear him. Her hand rested on the hilt of her own zanpakuto as she took three strides across the room towards the window. _Ichigo, that isn't Rukia – let's not forget that it's an imposter! Get her!_

"There was a Hollow very near here... But just one... So where are the others?" She murmured at the exact moment her Soul-pager or whatever the hell it was beeped in her robe.

"Listen, Captain, I came here to seek – but I can sense no trace of their spiritual pressure here." Her voice cracked, before she sat down.

There was a faint buzz on the other end and Ichigo decided to remain silent as he watched 'Rukia' grip her hair tightly in her hands.

"No – there is something but it's tracing back to Kurosaki's house. It does seem familiar... Yes... No, of course not!" She blushed, heavily, "At the moment, he's standing there like an idiot, as usual... No, I don't think so, Captain. I'll scour the area. But I – yes, of course, Sir." She slipped the pager back into her robe and stood up, about to make her way to window.

Now was his only chance and just at the moment she was about to step from the room, Ichigo's hand sprang out from him and he grabbed her roughly by the shoulder. Pulling her towards him, he backed her against the wall, "Now see here, imposter, who the hell are you?" His face was dangerously close to hers and her wide, violet eyes got wider still.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue, or something?"

The exact same thoughts running through Ichigo's mind seemed to be what Rukia was saying to him, "Who are you?"

"I asked you first!" He protested much to Rukia's disapproval.

"Listen, I don't know who you are but I'd suggest you unhand me right now!" Shoving him back with all her might, Ichigo backed up about half a step before forcing her back against the wall.

"This is my house, dammit!" He growled, angrily.

"This is _Ichigo Kurosaki's _house!"

"Well done, bright spark! I _am_ Ichigo!"

"You're missing a few major details, you inexperienced soul." She shot back, sarcastically. Ichigo watched her as she opened her mouth to shout, "_Sai!_"

Unable to think fast enough to dodge Rukia's quick hands, Ichigo found himself sprawled out on the floor in a familiar position – his hands bound by an invisible force. Stepping – or rather leaping over him, Rukia shot a glance behind her before poising herself by the window, ready to escape at any second.

Ichigo grunted as he squirmed about on the floor, concentrating desperately on wrenching free of the Bakudō.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing?" Misaki sat up and rubbed her eyes. Sending an exasperated glance in Rukia's direction, he muttered something unintelligible.

"What was that?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm... doing my stretches... You know... helps me be relaxed before going to bed. I'm not feeling so good so I'll probably take a quick walk about outside. I'll be back soon."

With one final lurch of his arms, Ichigo broke the binding spell and stood up, sweating profusely.

"Oh... okay..." Misaki lay back down on the bed, confusion creasing her face.

"Shouldn't be too long. Sorry for waking you up..." He hurried after the retreating figure of Rukia after jumping from the window. She glanced behind her and could see nothing. She'd managed to lose him, finally – whoever 'he' was.

"Going somewhere?" Looking up, she saw Ichigo standing before her, his zanpakuto shining before her eyes. Before she was able to respond, Ichigo had taken hold of her arm and literally dragged her up onto the roof of his house, using a quick flash-step just because he could.

Placing a hand on each of her shoulders and forcing her to lie on her back, he straddled her thighs and glared furiously into her eyes, "Who the hell are you?"

"It's me – Ichigo!"

"No… _I'm_ Ichigo." He rolled his eyes, "You're an impostor."

She closed her eyes in irritation. It really was Ichigo… "No, idiot, it's me, Rukia."

"Prove it!" Ichigo pressed down on her shoulders harder.

Emitting a whimper of pain, she closed her eyes in thought, "And exactly how do you want me to do that? You saw my Bakudō."

Thinking for a moment, Ichigo paused before speaking, "Alright then... answer this. There was something you found incredibly difficult to do when you first came to school. It was at a lunch break and it took you ages before you finally asked me to do it for you. What was it?" Almost confident that this intruder wouldn't know the answer, it came as quite a shock when Rukia replied.

"I couldn't open the juice box."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, "Rukia...? But what the hell are you _doing _here?"

"If you'd kindly remove yourself from me, I might be more willing to answer that question."

Glancing down at Rukia's rigid frame, Ichigo suddenly understood how inappropriately they were positioned. He rolled off her and lay flat on his back, staring up at the stars.

What the hell was she doing here?

Rukia sighed, and sat up, "What happened to you Ichigo?"

"Oh, no, you've got to answer me first. What are you doing here, huh?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with you." Rukia spoke, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Ah, it doesn't, huh? I guess _that _would explain _exactly _why you were snooping around in _my _area, in _my _house in _my _bedroom. Wow, it all seems to make so much sense now." Ichigo shot back, sarcastically much to Rukia's annoyance.

"No, you fool, let me finish. I came here to destroy a hoard of Hollows, alright? But when I arrived, they were gone. Then after that, I could sense some kind of spiritual pressure and I traced it back to your house. I didn't want to be there purely just to spy on you or anything like that..." Rukia took a deep breath, "And that's it. But what about you? Ukitake said your powers had been disabled."

"Yeah, they were."

"So how is it that you can see me?" Rukia's expression was turning more and more bemused by the second.

"I just open my eyes..." Muttered Ichigo, wryly.

"Oh, hilarious, Ichigo." Aiming a punch at his arm, Rukia couldn't help but smile a little.

"I thought I was completely stripped of my shinigami powers but then tonight, something was different and I was back in my inner world with Zangetsu and... my Hollow. I had to defeat him so I could regain my powers. It turns out that there was a load of Hollows and so I defeated them. Simple as." Ichigo finished, shrugging indifferently.

"So... you just strolled over to a huge hoard of Hollows and just… casually beat them all?" Rukia couldn't get her head around it, "How did you manage it?"

"First, I killed Grand Fisher." His eyes narrowed into a dark glower at the memory, "Then I used Bankai on all the other bastards. Simple as."

"Grand Fisher? Did everything go okay?" Rukia's eyes were wide with genuine concern and Ichigo shrugged.

"Nah, I died halfway through."

"Ichigo – you know what I mean!" Rukia rolled her eyes, "What happened?"

"I just..." Ichigo paused in remembrance of who the doll had turned into, "...ignored the doll and focused on killing him."

She looked at Ichigo, evidently impressed before breaking away from his amber gaze, "Listen – I have to let the Captain know about this."

"What makes you say that?"

"He will want to know why I didn't defeat the Hollows... surely you don't want me to take credit for your handiwork do you?"

"I don't really give a damn about what goes off in the Soul Society, just so long as I don't have to have anything to do with it again..." He replied, bitterly.

"So, what do you want me to say to Ukitake?"

"You can tell him the truth if you really want... but I don't care what you tell him. If you told him you'd done it – it would save them all finding out about me and stuff."

"But I can't lie to my Captain."

Ichigo breathed deeply through his nose, "Then tell him whatever you want..."

"I'm sorry, Ichigo..." Picking up the pager-thing and sighing, Rukia began to talk, "Captain – yes I'm fine. It's just that when I arrived, all the Hollows had been defeated... Yes... well, it was Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain... I know, I was also shocked. I'll explain when I return..."

Ichigo could hear Ukitake's voice buzz on the other end and he felt himself switch off to everything around him... except the way Rukia's delicate lips graced her words and – _Ichigo!_

Shaking himself in anger, he turned away from the Soul Reaper, staring bitterly ahead, trying to block out the mental taunts of his inner Hollow – who hadn't taken kindly to losing the battle between them.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Rukia stood herself up and moved quickly towards the edge of the roof but before she could leap from the building, Ichigo reached out and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Where the hell are you going?"

Her large violet eyes sparked with irritation, "Get off..." After pulling her arm free, she continued, "I'm going back home."

Finding it difficult to let her go again without so much as a friendly embrace, Ichigo picked himself up and towered over her, "Will I see you again?"

Averting her eyes, awkwardly, she replied, "I... don't know... It depends on the Soul Society."

"Well, it shouldn't have to."

"Regardless of that fact; it does." She replied, coldly, snatching her arm from him.

"Wait... Rukia..." His voice adopted an uncharacteristically subdued volume and he extended his fingers, gently brushing her flushed cheek.

Her eyes softened at his touch before he pulled away, "You'd better get going."

The second time they let each other go was the hardest but neither of them would admit it.

At least not out loud.

Perhaps not ever.

And with one lithe leap, Rukia had disappeared into the night leaving Ichigo Kurosaki alone once again.

…

The next morning, Ichigo awoke from a very restless sleep to see Misaki sitting cross-legged on the pillow beside him. She was wearing a soft, almost resigned expression and Ichigo pulled himself up, "You alright?"

"Listen – Ichigo... I've been thinking a lot about... us... and... I think we should break up."

Ichigo couldn't bring himself to speak, so instead he just opened and closed his mouth a few times in shock.

"I know you were never really in to me to start off with, were you? You're always so distant and... well, I don't know if there's someone else you'd rather or if I'm just not the right one for you." A teasing smirk played at her lips, "Or if you _are _into other guys."

That seemed to loosen Ichigo's tongue and he spluttered, "Of course I'm not! I just – I... I'm just confused about my life right now. I've gone through a bit of a difficult time and I'm not myself... Misaki, we can still be together." He climbed towards her, and although he may have not been entirely interested in a relationship with her – her friendship was something he valued.

"That's probably the deepest insight to your feelings you've ever given me." She laughed a little harshly, "I guess I was just kidding myself into thinking that you cared – I mean… you're a great guy. You have a lot of admirers and I can see why. But I think it would be best for both of us if we just quit with this sort of wasted relationship. I mean, I've enjoyed the time we've had together."

Ichigo thought back to all the times they'd been together and admittedly, he had enjoyed it. He just couldn't let go of –

Cutting his own train of thought off, with a little help with a jab from his Hollow, Ichigo frowned, _"Well too late, moron, she's gone."_

He cursed inwardly at his Hollow before returning his attention to Misaki, "Yeah... so have I." If it wasn't for particular reasons, Ichigo probably would have found his relationship with Misaki would have been successful. He gave her a small smile and she sighed, her own smile still in place.

"But, we can still be friends, right?" She asked, standing up.

"Sure. I'd like that. Listen, I'm starving – let's go and get some breakfast, yeah?"

She hesitated before nodding, "I guess so."

"Excellent."

…

"So, you're telling me that Kurosaki regained his powers by himself?" Ukitake mused as Rukia finished recounting Ichigo's story.

"Yes, I believe so." She told him, avoiding his eye.

"I knew he had remarkable strength... but this... this is phenomenal. I know your brother will want to hear about this. In honesty... I did wonder if something like this would happen."

"Did you suspect it?" Rukia asked, quirking an eyebrow to which her Captain just smiled kindly at her.

"We will go right away."

Rukia waited for a moment, pondering her Captain's words before she turned and followed him out the door.

…

"Bring him to me. I don't care how, but I need him here as soon as possible." Byakuya addressed Ukitake, facing away from both him and his sister, "If you wouldn't mind."

"Of course." The Captain replied, placing a hand on Rukia's shoulder, "Would you be willing to do that?"

Rukia pushed away memories of the previous night where they hadn't particularly 'got on' the way they should have.

It was difficult for her. She hadn't seen him in so long.

Rukia had always buried her emotions – yet it seemed to always be Ichigo who would help her find them again – whether she liked it or not.

"Of course. Right away." She paused as Byakuya turned to face them finally.

"Oh, and Rukia..." His steel grey eyes stared hard at the younger Kuchiki, "...don't get sidetracked." His tone was thick with implications and instead of acting as though she didn't understand, she nodded once and spun on her heel, brusquely exiting the room.

"So, this shouldn't take too long, should it?" Ukitake asked and Rukia shrugged.

"Well, he's a bit stupid, so probably not... but I can't be too sure."

"I'm sure that's not true. Just do what you can and if he isn't compliant, then... well, I'll come and get him by force. Byakuya isn't one to be disobeyed..."

"I know that." Sighing, Rukia clutched each side of her head desperately, "I just hope he knows what he's doing."

**I know Grand Fisher is already dead and everything, but I thought adding him in would be a nice way of showing how Ichigo feels about Rukia. Than****ks for reading, and please review! Don't be shy to let me know your thoughts!**


	2. Captain Kurosaki? Hell, no!

**Thanks for your support. It really is appreciated! Hope you'll forgive errors and stuff and please don't forget to continue reviewing, you wonderful people!**

"Good morning, Ichigo."

"Oh, hey, Orihime." Ichigo Kurosaki didn't even bother glancing up at the beaming ginger haired girl beside him. He took his usual seat by the constantly vacated chair and stared ahead of him, turning over the events of the previous night in his mind.

"You look awful, Ichigo." Commented Tatsuki, bluntly, sitting next to Orihime.

"Yeah?" He replied, "I'm fine."

"You probably feel ten times worse, though. What's up?" She asked, not sounding remotely concerned about his welfare in the slightest.

Shrugging, he answered at an attempt to be indifferent – they'd find out a part of it, eventually anyway, "Me and Misaki broke up."

"You broke up with Misaki?" Chad asked, his deep mellow voice sounding from behind Ichigo.

"Yeah – it's no big deal." Ichigo told him, spinning his pen around in his fingers.

"What do you mean by that? You were dating for ages!" Tatsuki responded before looking up, "Oh, hey, Rukia – nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too." Rukia Kuchiki's voice reached Ichigo's ears but he was so side-tracked, he barely noticed. Only when she took the empty seat beside him and pulled out a pen and paper did he finally realise there was someone sitting next to him. He stopped fiddling with his own pen and turned to face the new addition to the class.

"Wh- what the _hell _are you doing here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I do attend this school, you know..." She rolled her eyes much to Ichigo's extreme annoyance.

"No – you don't." He spat, feeling himself turn red with anger.

"Oh, I'll explain at break if it bothers you that much..."

"No... you'll explain _now_." Slamming a fist down on the table, Ichigo attracted a few curious stares and a lecture from the Sensei.

Not replying, Rukia scrawled a few unimportant notes down in her exercise book, pointedly ignoring everything he tried to say to her.

"Oh, screw you then, you little midget." He growled, folding his arms arrogantly over his chest before feeling a sharp pain shoot up his right leg. Taking a sideways glance at Rukia, he noticed she was wearing the ghost of a familiar smirk as her foot removed itself from his. Fury burned deep within him and only when she met his glare, did he feel his severe dislike subside. Her eyes were wide with innocence and her smile was sweet. He felt amused at the same time he felt angry.

Damn that midget.

Resorting to threaten half-heartedly, Ichigo nudged her leg under the table with his, "You'd better have a good explanation shortly." Emphasising the word 'shortly' (presumably just a stab at her height), she replied, coolly.

"Of course I do, carrot-top."

"Well, that was original."

"Yeah – I mean, I would have to agree. I mean, I've _never _been called midget... shorty... dwarf... or–"

"Alright! I get the point. Jeez."

Rukia smirked again and began picking at her nails.

…

"So, it's kind of awesome that the new transfer student is back, right?" Keigo asked, leaning against the wall once the class had been dismissed for lunch.

When nobody replied, he shrugged, "Well, _I _for one think it's great."

Still, it was silent until Ichigo could hear a familiar voice call his name, "Ichigo," it said, sickly-sweet, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Ichigo and his friends turned to face Rukia who was grinning from ear to ear – and Ichigo knew all too well what it meant.

Rukia _never _smiled like that unless she wanted some favour doing (or a Chappy rabbit...) before he was able to answer, she had reached out, grabbed his arm and yanked him – rather roughly – towards her. Sending a suggestive wink in his friends' direction, she spoke far too seductively for her own good, "We may be a while."

A chorus of whooping and cheering trailed behind Ichigo as he and Rukia left – or rather, when Ichigo was literally dragged away by Rukia. It didn't help that her body was pressing against his in a rather intimate position.

"Oh, calm down, Ichigo," Rukia told him once they were outside and she'd removed herself from him, "I can practically _see _the steam coming from your ears."

"You'd better have a good explanation for all this, you little–"

"–Oh, and can you just shut up for _one _minute?"

"And where the hell are you taking me?"

"Back to yours, idiot boy."

Ichigo felt himself freeze. So, she either planned on _raping_ him there or something or he was in big trouble for something.

He hoped it was because he was in trouble.

"_Yeah, right._" His Hollow cackled.

"So, exactly why are we going back there?" He asked, finding his legs again.

"Because nobody will listen in, or anything." She told him, innocently.

"...Right... and... what will they be listening in on?" All of a sudden, he was feeling a little nervous.

What if she really was planning on raping him?

Rukia turned to face him, her brow furrowed, "Don't tell me you think I was being serious about all those suggestions I did back there to those friends of yours."

"No, of course not!" Ichigo replied, quickly. A little _too _quickly.

"Now, this is strictly business, alright?" She told him, when they entered his bedroom.

"Go on." He motioned for her to continue and she sighed before speaking again.

"Right... would you mind if I took you to a little... sort of get together?"

"A get together? Like a party?"

"Sure. But it started a bit ago and I'm late. I need to take someone with me and I figured you're as good as anyone."

"Oh. Well, thanks for the compliment..." Ichigo muttered, rolling his eyes, "I guess I should change then."

_He really is as stupid as he looks... _Rukia thought to herself, biting down on her lip to prevent a smirk.

"No, you can go as you are."

"You mean in my uniform?" He cocked an eyebrow, folding his arms.

"Yes – I mean that." She turned away from him, and Ichigo wondered what she was doing. Taking a step forwards, he saw her pull a familiar looking glove over her hand.

Oh, dammit.

Before he could react, she had threw her fist and hit him (with unnecessary strength).

He sat up, wearing the old black cloak and watched his body lay sprawled out on the ground for a second before transferring his glare to Rukia, "There is no party, is there?"

"Took you long enough to realise _that,_moron. Now, come on, I have to take you somewhere. I need to show you something." She said, vaguely, angering Ichigo further.

"Oh, no... _no _chance." He stood up, folding his arms, stubbornly.

"You don't really have a choice, I'm afraid." She grabbed his arm but he shook her off.

"Actually, I do. I'm not going. So there. You're gonna make me bunk off school to go somewhere I don't want to go, and–"

"–Oh, my sweet, _sweet _Rukia!" Kon's voice shouted from the cupboard and he tumbled out of his hiding spot before rushing towards Rukia, his stuffed arms outstretched.

She picked him up, but instead of giving him the hug he hoped for, she forced her hand into his mouth and plucked the pill out.

"I'm sorry, Kon, I need this." She told him, dropping the pill into Ichigo's body's mouth, "Now, Kon, behave while me and Ichigo go out for a bit, okay?"

"Huh, what?" He asked, sitting up.

"I said: Behave." She rolled her eyes but Kon leapt up and wrapped his (or Ichigo's) arms around her, "Oh... Rukia... You're so lovely to hold in a real body." He was about to lean down and kiss her when he felt a fist slam into his face.

"Quite defiling people in my body, will ya?" Ichigo yelled, glaring down at his body who was writhing on the floor, in pain. Rukia was glancing up at him, a blush tainting her cheeks, "What?" Ichigo growled, "Didn't you say we had to go somewhere?"

Rukia nodded, the colour still prominent against her cheeks, "Sure. We won't be long."

"But if you're taking me some place like the Soul Society – then you can count me out and I'm going to back to school, okay?"

"Don't be stupid..." Rukia muttered, turning away.

"Oh, and Kon..." Ichigo turned to face his body, "Get yourself to school and just try and act normal, okay? I'd hate to have to rip all the stuffing out of you when I return."

Kon gulped and nodded, uneasily, "Okay... you guys enjoy yourselves..."

"The chances of enjoying myself is next to nothing..." Ichigo rolled his eyes and followed Rukia out the door.

…

"So, care to tell me why you brought me here after you said we wouldn't be coming here?" Ichigo felt a low growl rumble in his chest as they landed on the ground in the one place he never wanted to see ever again, "You know I hate the Soul Society."

"I'm sorry – Byakuya's orders." Rukia replied, shortly, "I want you to be on your best behaviour."

Ichigo was, to say the least, furious, but when Captain Ukitake emerged from behind the wooden door they were standing outside of, he figured his Rukia-lecture would have to wait.

"Kurosaki, I'm glad you made it. Byakuya requests your presence. I thank you for co-operating."

"The truth is – I didn't. I would prefer to be anywhere but here." Ichigo responded, truthfully.

"Well, thanks for _not _co-operating." Ichigo was almost shocked at how genuine the Captain's warm smile appeared and he just tutted before ushering them both onwards.

"Come on, let's get this over with, then."

For once, Rukia kept her mouth shut.

_Good. That ought to teach her... _

The walk towards Byakuya's quarters was passed in a half-relaxed silence, Ukitake smiling pleasantly the whole time and Ichigo wearing his usual scowl. He didn't chance a glance at Rukia because – well, why would he?

Exactly.

"Alright, Miss Kuchiki, you wait out here until Ichigo returns, okay?"

"You mean... she isn't coming in with us?" Ichigo asked, his amber eyes wide.

She shook her head, avoiding his gaze, "No. I'm not a Captain."

"Well, neither am I!" He retorted, angrily.

"Things may change, Ichigo." Ukitake told him,a little gravely.

Ichigo didn't respond, but spluttered stupidly before narrowing his eyes, "Just exactly what _am _I doing here, huh? Is this some kind of trap?"

When nobody replied, he growled, gripping Zangetsu by the hilt, "Oh, Rukia Kuchiki, you are in _so _much trouble."

"Good. Now hurry up."

Ichigo was about to complain some more, but Byakuya had emerged from his door and stared hard at the orange-haired boy in front of him, "After you." Pointing inside the room, he inclined his head at Ichigo.

With one final, fleeting death-glare at Rukia, he turned and entered the room where Yamamoto was standing with Kenpachi.

"What the hell is–"

"–Kurosaki... Shut up." Byakuya advised, following behind him and Ukitake.

"Give the kid a briefing." Yamamoto instructed at Byakuya who nodded once.

_The kid. Who the hell did they think they were?!_

"We don't know exactly how much you know about what is going off in the Soul Society as well as on Earth but we'll start from the beginning. Basically, a long time ago there was a group who basically liked to think of themselves as Hollows... In actual fact they were rebellious shinigami who felt that their work was going unrecognised so they liked to go around killing people and cutting their Fate Chains so they became Hollows to make work for us harder. We managed to kill the majority of them and the ones who survived went into hiding until about two weeks ago when they began to make themselves known again. Unfortunately, they've bargained with the Hollows and are intending on attacking the Soul Society. Usually, this would be no problem... except that their number is growing and so is the Hollows. The more people they kill, the more members they get. Our job is to protect." He finished and Ichigo couldn't help but feel a chill the way Byakuya would tell the story in his deadpan tones.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"We are searching for recruitments and your strength is, undeniably, remarkable. We've all seen it. When we heard your powers had returned, the majority agreed that you would be suited to the job. We would be willing to give you a temporary squad and training would begin tomorrow. You'd be able to choose a temporary Lieutenant. We just want to make sure that this group of rebels don't return again." Yamamoto explained to Ichigo who felt irritation spark in his chest.

"You expect me to help you? You _really _think that I would do that? You bastards!" His voice was soft but Yamamoto held up a hand to silence him.

"We are aware you regained full control of your shinigami powers and unless you don't comply, we will strip you of them once again."

"You'll take them away, _again_? You mean it was you who instructed Urahara? And exactly how do you expect me to want to do something for you now? Don't you fools get it? You just use people. Maybe these Human Hollow people have the right sort of idea!" His own inner Hollow was echoing his every word with shouts of triumph.

"Fools? You think we are the fools? You poor, misguided boy. The Hollows you killed on Earth were just tasters. There are plenty more and they are growing evermore powerful. They have no intention of just attacking the Soul Society. They intend to wipe the majority of the human population. By assisting us to kill them before this happens, you'll be protecting not only yourself but your family and friends."

Yuzu and Karin ran through Ichigo's mind and he felt his tongue tighten. Unable to respond he watched soundlessly as Yamamoto folded his arms, "We'll give you until tomorrow to decide. Just think about it."

"Okay... I'll think about it." He paused for a second, "...Thought about it. And the answer is still 'no'."

"Think about your family, Ichigo."

"You don't think I _am _doing?! I'll protect them as I see fit to do so! You can leave me to protect who I want."

"But you can choose your own Lieutenant."

_And?!_

"I can choose whatever the hell I want." Ichigo turned his back on the 'little get-together' and made his way towards the door. But he was blocked Byakuya who appeared in front of him, his steely gaze challenging him to move a step further, "You won't have any shinigami power if you leave, Ichigo."

Ichigo's hand flexed towards his zanpakuto and he said in a voice so low and soft that was barely audible, "Kuchiki, get out of my way before I run you through."

"Did you not hear me, Kurosaki?"

"Yes, I heard your little snake tongue attempting to blackmail me but guess what? Nobody will ever take my powers away from me again and I'd like to see you try. Do you hear me?"

Byakuya was silent.

"I said: do you hear me?"

"I heard you. And ultimately, the choice is yours, Kurosaki, but I Would advise you strongly to consider it, seriously. Go home and do what you will but by tomorrow, you will have an answer. The fate of the people on Earth _and _the Soul Society may rest in your hands."

Ichigo hesitated, loosening his tight grip on Zangetsu before nodding once, "Fine. I'll think about it."

"Excellent."

"That wasn't a definite yes, though!" He yelled as Byakuya held back a smirk.

"But it will be. You know what the right thing to do is."

"I said: I'll think about it." He shoved past Byakuya, anger coursing through his entire body.

The nerve.

How dare they all assume he would just happily oblige to do whatever they wanted him to do when he could easily protect people without their help? How is it that they can have the cheek to actually blackmail him with no trace of guilt?

And how could Rukia lie to him like that?

They were meant to be friends, right?

Wrong.

Ichigo scowled at nobody in particular until he felt a cool hand slip into his. Momentarily shocked, he looked up to see Rukia not quite meeting his eye wearing a grave expression. Just as quickly as she'd done it, she pulled back.

Ichigo had forgotten what he was about to say, momentarily stumped until he remembered exactly why he was so livid.

"Ichigo–"

"–Don't. Don't say a word, Rukia. I'm done." He straightened his back and his hands dropped to his side, "I – I have to go... I need to think... I need to... breathe."

She was about to open her mouth when something caught her eye – or some_one_.

"Byakuya."

"Miss Kuchiki you will go with Ichigo – if he decides against joining forces with us, then it will be easier for you to just let me know rather than him trailing all the way up here – Yamamoto's orders." Ichigo noticed the way Byakuya would evade Rukia's gaze and when Ichigo began to walk away, the older Kuchiki whispered, "Don't get side-tracked."

Instead of protesting, Rukia replied, "Yes, brother."

…

The journey back to Ichigo's was silent. Both travellers were given their respective privacy to their own thoughts.

Only when Ichigo arrived back, did he look at his clock and speak, "Kon should be at half four. That gives me what... an hour and a half to sort myself out."

Rukia watched Ichigo rant at himself; evidently he'd forgotten her presence. Slamming a fist suddenly against the wall, he fell to his knees, "Dammit."

Crouching down behind him, she placed a hand lightly on his broad shoulder, "Ichigo?"

He flinched away from her touch and stood up, "What?"

"I'm... I'm sorry I tricked you."

He barked a single, hollow laugh, "Yeah... right. I should have known not to trust you from the start."

Rukia was silent as Ichigo turned to face her, "Do you know something? Trust... takes days... years to build up but only a second to break. I thought I could trust you to tell me the truth. You _knew _that this would happen. You _knew _I was going to be blackmailed. This shinigami power is all I have left to keep me satisfied with life. To help those bastards with it would be an insult."

"What about your family?" Rukia said quietly.

"What about them, huh? Jeez, Rukia. I could save them if I wanted – without the help of the Soul Reapers." He ran a hand through his orange hair, frustratedly.

"If you are really opposed to doing it, Ichigo – I'll tell them. But if it's something you want – to protect your family with a group who will do everything in their power to help you, then I think you know what you should do. What my brother told you about the story wasn't the half of it. He never actually went into great detail and perhaps I shouldn't tell you... But these riotous Shinigami did so much more than just kill people."

"Are you going to expand on that and try to persuade me to join forces or are you just going to stand there, leaving this enthralling tale on a cliff-hanger."

"Ichigo... these people are sick. They... they did all kinds of horrible things."

"Yeah? Such as _what_?"

Rukia took a deep breath, "Such as rape women and children." Something flickered across the raven-haired woman's expression and Ichigo felt suddenly uneasy, "They torture people in cruel, disgusting ways." Taking a deep breath, Rukia took a step towards Ichigo and placed a hand on his tensed arm, "Do you want to know why I tricked you?"

"Why?" Ichigo looked down at Rukia suspiciously and she led him towards the bed.

Taking a seat, she looked down, letting go of him, "Look." She rolled her black sleeve up and exposed her creamy arm to the boy sitting beside her. He examined it closely and he could see a scar running from the top of her shoulder down to her elbow. It was so faint, it was barely recognisable. Running his finger lightly down it, Ichigo stared hard at the white mark, "What happened?"

Shaking her arm from under his touch, she pulled the sleeve back down, "That's not even half of it."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo leaned back against the wall, folding his arms.

"I won't bore you with the story, but let's just say, without Byakuya – I would... I would probably not be around to tell the tale."

"So, let me get this straight..." Ichigo took a deep breath but Rukia raised a finger to silence him.

"Do you want to know why I deceived you and why I'm still not doing anything about it? Because somewhere along the line, I was attacked by those savages and so was my best friend at the time. Unfortunately, she didn't make it. My brother saved my life – again. And the reason I want to stop these... idiots, is because I don't want the same thing happening to other girls like what happened to me and my friend, alright? So, forgive me for putting my faith in you to help wipe them out for good."

Ichigo was silent as Rukia pushed up off the bed and stood for a moment before saying, "I'll be back in a minute or so. I just need a breath of fresh air."

He didn't reply, but nodded as he watched her leap from the window.

Why did it hurt to look at her? She was just so... perfect.

"_You're falling for the Soul Reaper?_"

"Would you just _piss_ off?" Ichigo scowled inwardly at his Hollow, "And _no, _I'm _not _falling for anyone."

"_Well, she's hot. I'd do her..._"

"Gah, just get out of my head!" Ichigo growled and stood up, angrily, tossing his orange hair from his eyes.

"_You can't get rid of me, you know._"

Deciding it would be best just to ignore the taunts of his stupid Hollow, Ichigo turned towards the window and having no particular destination in mind, he just dropped onto the soft grass below.

…

"So... who's that girl in your room, Ichigo?" Karin was leaning casually against the wall just outside Ichigo's bedroom.

He stopped dead in his tracks on the way up the stairs, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, don't play stupid with me, Ichigo... I know she's not alive."

His hand gripped one side of his hair tightly and he screwed his eyes up, "She's no-one... I don't even know her."

"Right... So where's Misaki?"

"Uh... we broke up..."

"You're joking, right?" Karin pushed away from the wall and stared at Ichigo.

"No... No, I'm not. Listen... I..."

Karin waited for her brother to continue, but he just dropped to the floor, leaning his head back against the wall.

"Is everything okay, big brother?" She asked, crouching down beside him.

"Yeah – I'm fine... I'm just... Look – I'm going away for a while and I don't know when I'll be back."

"It's got something to do with that girl, hasn't it? She does look awfully familiar... Have I met her before? Are you going out?"

"It's Rukia... Rukia Kuchiki. Yes, she's stayed here before. And no – we aren't anywhere near that stage and we won't _ever _be at that stage and we won't ever be at that stage." Ichigo replied, frustratedly.

"You said that twice."

"I did? Well, whatever... I don't have time to explain everything only that the guy who looks like me isn't actually me from tomorrow, okay? I have... There's a replacement soul in my body and if he acts weird – I need you to cover for me, okay? This is really important."

Karin knew better than to doubt her brother's philosophy but she couldn't keep the curiosity from her features and he just sighed.

"I'm sorry, Karin. But I know that you may just have the intellectual ability to cover up for me and... just supposing I don't return.. I want you to take care of Yuzu and Dad, okay?"

"You say that like you don't think you'll be coming back." Karin muttered, looking away but Ichigo stood up and placed a hand on her head.

"Oh, don't worry – I have every intention of coming back. But... don't tell anyone about this, okay? Especially not Yuzu. She'd overreact and the last thing I need to cope with is a sobbing sister..."

"This is a pretty big deal, huh?" Karin asked, forcing her tone to sound indifferent.

"Yeah... kinda... think of it as me saving the world, I guess. By the way, if you need to talk to the real soul inside my body... just call him Kon, okay? And don't let him perve on you, or anything."

"Hey, look – I'm not gonna stand for some creepy-ass soul hitting on me in my _brother's _body, am I?" She tutted, loudly and slouched back against the wall.

"Exactly," his hand ruffled up her already slightly messy hair and she swiped at his arm, "Don't worry, Karin, I'll be back before you know it. It'll be fine."

"Yeah, I trust you. See you later, I guess."

On his way back into the bedroom, he saw Rukia smirking at him.

"What're you looking at?"

"Was that Yuzu you were talking to?"

"No, it was Karin, actually. Why?" Ichigo cocked an eyebrow and leaned against the doorpost.

"I never knew you had a soft side to you."

Ichigo felt his expression harden, "I don't. I was just..."

"It's okay – It's completely natural to be sentimental around your family, you know."

"Gah! I wasn't being sentimental!"

"Hey, why do you look so upset, anyway? Have you decided to help out, after all?"

"I – No! Of course not!" He turned away from Rukia, folding his arms, childishly.

In that sickly sweet voice, she replied, "Oh, that's a shame. I guess I'll just go and tell the Captains now that you were too scared... never mind."

"What – alright! I'll do it! Jeez, woman!" Growling, Ichigo mooched over to his bed and sat down.

"Oh, I knew you would." She smiled angelically, yet it was so... wicked. He could do nothing but gawk after her as she entered the familiar cupboard wearing nothing but one of Yuzu's nighties.

He couldn't help but notice how it was slightly too small for her and her creamy legs stretched out beneath her perfect frame. The thin material clung to her – and _damn, _did she have nice curves!

"What?" She paused and twisted her head to look over at Ichigo, one hand resting on the wall inside the cupboard and the other one dangling by her side.

"What?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"You said something about... something."

"How specific. Anyway, I don't know what you're talking about." He pointed his chin in the air, arrogantly.

"I just heard you talking, so I was assuming that you weren't completely mad and might have been talking to me."

"Well, if you _must _know, I was talking to my zanpakuto..." Ichigo sighed, averting his eyes from the way Rukia's raven hair was splayed across her slim back.

"Right... Okay..." She allowed a small smug grin to play at her lips before turning away, climbing gracefully into the cupboard and shutting the door.

"Oh, shut up..." Ichigo murmured to his inner Hollow who was making some stupid remark or other...

Just when things had quietened down, Ichigo heard Rukia laughing to herself, "I never knew your zanpakuto had nice curves."

…

"Because you're retarded, I'll give you a briefing on how to act exactly like me, okay?" Ichigo was standing before Kon in _his _body, "First you have to–"

"–Scowl like this." Ichigo turned to face Rukia who was glaring at Kon. He attempted to imitate her and Rukia continued, "No... you have to really look like you're about to kill someone... _all _the time, okay?"

"Like this?" Kon looked fairly terrifying, even in Ichigo's opinion.

"Perfect." Rukia smiled sweetly and Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"Right – if you get yourself into a sticky situation," he began, "all you have to do is–"

"–Shrug and mumble something unintelligible. Don't forget to keep that expression!"

Kon growled experimentally, and folded his arms, "How was that?"

"You're a natural, Kon." Rukia praised, fixing her smile in place.

"_Anyway_!" Ichigo refrained from stomping his foot down on the floor, "If you get asked why you're–"

"–Being so moody, just say: _I'm _Ichigo Kurosaki, I can be however the hell I want to be. And then punch them, or something. Works like a charm."

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE, RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled, shoving her to the side, "_I'm_ meant to be the one tutoring, here!"

"Yeah, well you'd get it all wrong. You'd tell him to act cool and laid back and all 'I'm awesome'... And Kon, you always need to be indifferent to everyone, okay?"

"That's definitely where you're wrong. I'm polite to everyone except Keigo, my Father and Rukia. You can beat up my Father only in self-defence, but don't kill him or anything... You have to be extra nice to Yuzu, my more girlish sister. And _don't _get any ideas about any of them, or I _will_ kill you. Got it?"

Kon nodded, silently.

"Good. Karin already knows about some of this, so if you're stuck with anything, just ask her, okay?"

Once again, he nodded.

"Good. Now we're all clear – let' get the hell out of here."

…

"Glad you could make it, Kurosaki. I knew you'd make the right decision." Ukitake smiled warmly at Ichigo who just nodded, "So, we've decided to give you a temporary squad, alright? And you can choose from them who you want to be your Lieutenant when you meet them, okay?" After finishing talking to Ichigo, he turned to Rukia and whispered something in her ear.

"A-are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course."

"But–"

"–It's only temporary, Rukia."

"I know, b–"

"–Rukia." Ukitake raised his eyebrows, "It's an order."

She nodded once, her cheeks colouring and Ichigo told himself he couldn't care less what they were whispering about.

"So, when do I get to meet the little devils?" He asked, folding his arms tightly across his chest.

"Well – right now, of course."

Of course...

…

As Ichigo stood before the crowd of rowdy Soul Reapers who were shoving each other, shouting and laughing, he wondered what the fuck he had let himself in for.

Rukia _would _pay for this...

Right after she'd told him exactly what he was meant to do, of course...

"Dammit, Rukia... What do I do?"

"Seeing as though I've never been a Captain before, I wouldn't know..."

"Fat lot of help you are..." He retorted, folding his arms over his chest, "Alright then, you lazy morons, listen up!"

Silence swept over the group and Rukia palmed her forehead, despairingly.

"At least be a little more polite!" She told him, exasperated to which he just snorted.

"Well, little-miss-perfect, you should have told me that to start off with." Turning back to the group of Soul Reapers, he narrowed his eyes, "Well, get in a straight line, then. At least _look _as though you're professionals." He paused for a moment until they had ordered themselves, "Now then, I'm not sure what you've been told, only that I'm going to be your temporary Captain and by what I've seen so far, I'm not majorly impressed with your lack of respect." In between each sentence, he allowed a small silence to pass through the room in order for his words to sink in, "So, I'll begin with telling you who I am. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, but to you, I'm Captain Kurosaki. Do you all understand?"

Silence.

"I said: Do you all understand me?!" He repeated, his voice raising and in response, they saluted.

"Yes, Captain Kurosaki!"

"Excellent..." He was beginning to enjoy this, "Now then, you've been placed under my direction so I can train you to beat these little sons of bitches down to where they belong: To the Underworld."

Pacing up and down in front of the orderly line, he inspected each Soul Reaper individually – and there must have been around twenty or so, "So, with the help of Lieutenant Kuchiki, together we can overcome the difficulties we face when encountering these riotous little rebels; do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Captain Kurosaki!"

He sent a smug glance at Rukia who was gaping open-mouthed back.

"So, I expect each of you to report back here at eight o' clock sharp and no excuses for being late, understood?"

"Yes, Captain Kurosaki!"

"Dismissed." He waved an arm at them and remained standing upright until they had dispersed. Then, he turned to look at Rukia, "I said: Dismissed. Understood?"

The glare she returned was enough to make even Captain Kurosaki nervous, "You made _me _your Lieutenant? Why?"

Shrugging, he replied, "I dunno – it seemed like a good idea at the time..."

"Oh, you'll _pay _for that!" Her eyes conveyed nothing but sheer loathing and Ichigo bent down to level his head with hers.

"_What _did you just say?"

"I said: You'll pay for that. Don't you know how this will affect my image? Byakuya Kuchiki's sister is a temporary Lieutenant for a substitute Soul Reaper? I'm going to lose so much respect for this! How dare y–"

Clamping a hand over her mouth, he forced her back against the wall, attempting to remain indifferent to the fact that he could feel her every groove pressing to his body, "Oh, I'll pay for that, will I? After I've risked my necks for all you ungrateful bastards, you'll punish me further? Don't forget what I'm doing for you and considering the circumstance, I'd say I was under-reacting to the whole thing. This is completely new to me and I have no idea what I'm doing. I have the right to choose my own Lieutenant and I chose you because I know you'll do the job far better than anyone else seeing as though you're experienced. So excuse me, for trying to make this whole thing easier for everybody. My life is on the line and all you care about is your social standing? If you didn't want to be a part of this, then you should have never gone along with it in the first place – and if you didn't want to work alongside me, then I suggest you get back in with all the other ranks of this temporary squad – not even making it as high as a Lieutenant. Would that suit you better?" Ichigo didn't even wait for a reply before shoving back from Rukia and striding out the door.

…

"So, I hear you made quite an impression on the new Squad." Ukitake smiled but Ichigo just shrugged. He expected that Lieutenant Kuchiki would make some remark about him being rude or something but he was surprised when he didn't hear anything. In fact... he wasn't sure where she was at all.

"Well, congratulations, anyway. In about ten minutes, you'll be given a briefing on what the expectations of a Captain are and what you'll have to do to train the Squad by Yamamoto at his barracks, so you should probably get going."

"Yeah..." Ichigo was about to turn and leave when Ukitake took hold of his shoulder.

"Who did you choose as your Lieutenant?"

"Kuchiki, of course. Who else?" Ichigo replied, bitterly.

"Ah, I thought that would be the case." His eye twinkled, knowingly, "I expect she'll be waiting for you at Captain Yamamoto's. Well, good luck."

…

"Kurosaki, as a Captain, you will now be expected to show due respect to your squad in order to gain mutual respect. It is not just received after one introduction – you will have to earn it, yourself."

"Yeah – I know. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Kurosaki, _please_." Yamamoto sighed before resuming, "You will train them how to use their zanpakutos and how to wield them properly. Teach them how to be observant and organised. Their training will finish by the end of this week. That will be all. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how long do they have to train for a day?"

"From nine until six. They will need an hour break from around two. Good luck." The old Captain gave Ichigo a grave look before waving his arm in dismissal.

Standing up and turning towards the door, Ichigo stifled a yawn.

Once he was out into the open again, he rubbed his eyes, not watching where he was stepping until he bumped straight into a soft sort of cushion.

Glancing up, he saw Rangiku standing before him, smirking, "Oh, hey, Kurosaki. Fancy seeing you here."

"Well, actually it's Captain Kurosaki now." He chuckled, taking a step back from the busty woman.

"Oh, is that so? So are you dead now, or what?"

"Nah... I was summoned back to help defeat all these weird human Hollow bitches or something. It's all Rukia's fault, anyway. So I punished her by making her be my Lieutenant."

"Well, shouldn't that be an honour for her?"

Thinking back to their previous conversation, Ichigo shook his head, "Apparently not in her eyes. So what are you doing now, anyway?"

"I'm on a break now... Thank goodness... What are you doing tonight?"

"I have no idea, why?" Ichigo shifted his weight onto one foot and folded his arms.

"Well, a few of us are going out for a little drink and we'd be delighted if you and your Lieutenant – who has actually already been invited but refused – would join us."

"Well, maybe... I'll think about it..." He scratched the back of his head, awkwardly, "If Rukia said she isn't going, then I doubt I can, either. I have no idea where it is or whatever..."

Rangiku's eyes twinkled, mischievously, "Well, you could always order her to do it, you know?"

Somehow, the new Captain didn't quite think Rukia would take kindly to that. He just shrugged one shoulder in reply, "I guess I could think about it."

"Good. So I'll see you there." She smirked again, but Ichigo's brow furrowed.

"Well, I never said that I'd go for definite or anyth–"

"–We'll be there for seven. Catch you later, Captain." She pivoted around on the spot, swishing her long strawberry blonde hair out behind her and in no more than two steps, she had disappeared round the corner.

Images of a whole hoard of drunk shinigami all making fools of themselves, throwing Sake at each other, jumping each other's bones and all the rest of it wasn't a particularly welcome thought in his mind...

"Oh, help me now."


	3. Oh, for Ichigo's Sake!

**Okay, so thanks to all those who review (and even those who don't – but I'd love for you to let me know what you think). And I really enjoyed writing this chapter – hope you all enjoy reading it too!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

"So... are you going tonight?" Ichigo brought up, conversationally, to Rukia who was scribbling a few things down on some paper back at the squad office.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tonight... Rangiku said she invited you out... are you going?"

"No. I have no reason to." She dead-panned, not looking up.

Oh, come on!

"Well, I think I'll go, anyway."

"Oh, have fun with that."

"Come on! Have a little fun, for once!"

"Oh, sorry – I'd love to see you getting smashed off your face on that disgusting, vile poison." She replied, sarcastically.

"So, if you'd love to see it – I guess that means you're coming, huh?" Ichigo smirked, leaning against the doorpost but Rukia just sighed.

"Listen, some people have work to do."

"Or some people just like to make their lives miserable."

A vein throbbed in Rukia's temple, but she remained silent, still scribbling down lines of writing on her paper. Ichigo was through with being ignored, and he crouched down so his eyes were level with her forehead.

Slowly, her gaze drifted up and when she saw Ichigo in such close proximity, colour flooded to her cheeks, "Dammit, Ichigo, what do you want?"

"Now, now, that's no way to treat your Captain." He told her, picking nonchalantly at his nails.

Her eye twitched involuntarily before she closed the book with a loud slam, "Oh, good gracious! What can I do to get you to leave me alone?!"

"Come to the party tonight and I swear I'll leave you alone unless it's purely on work basis, okay?"

She hesitated.

"Besides, I don't even know where it is and it _is _up to you to help me out, being my Lieutenant and all." He knew that this sentence would be all it took to give her that _one little _push to join him for a night of getting wasted...

He needed a night like that...

Just to drown himself in his sorrows...

Shit, he was starting to sound like an old spinster, or something.

"Fine. I'll tie you to that. Don't forget."

Ichigo had no idea what he'd done to make Rukia hate him so much, all of a sudden. He forced himself to stand up and leave her office.

Wait.. it was _his _office...

Oh, never mind!

"So, you'll be ready in about half an hour?" He asked, on his way out.

"Mm."

"Brilliant..."

…

"You know, I wasn't sure you'd be able to persuade Rukia to join us." Rangiku said once Rukia and Ichigo arrived to the destination where, potentially, anything could happen.

Rukia refrained from rolling her wide eyes and followed Ichigo in through the door.

"Kurosaki... you made it. I had my doubts." Renji stood up, apparently already intoxicated.

"Why would you doubt?"

"I didn't think you'd be able to take the alco–"

"–Pass me the freakin' Sake, already..." Ichigo interrupted, reaching over and plucking Renji's drink from his sweating hands, "I'm going to need a lot if I am to endure this idiot for the night."

Rangiku gestured for the newcomers to take seats to where there were a few other Soul Reapers sitting. Ichigo remembered a few faces, but he wasn't too sure on the names, so he just sat silently and drank the remainder of Renji's drink.

"So, Kurosaki... who was your first shag, huh?" Ichigo looked up to see Renji drape an arm over Rukia, an arrogant little smirk plastered on his face.

Ichigo shrugged, half-heartedly.

"Unless, of course, you're still a virgin?" There was a few jeers and clinking of glasses being smashed together.

Ichigo remained silent, trying desperately to ignore Rukia's burning gaze on his face.

"Ha! I knew it! Liccle Ichigo Kuwosaki is a virgin? What went wong?" Lieutenant Abarai was taunting, his voice childlike and high-pitched.

"I never said I was a virgin, you red-headed idiot." Kurosaki was beginning to feel the alcohol kick into his system and naturally, it stirred up his male hormones. Not only was he angry with Renji, but he was also very aware that Rukia was sitting opposite him looking simply stunning. He felt his mouth slacken for a moment before a huge pair of breasts hovered in front of him. His eyes refocussed to Rangiku who was leaning over him to pass some sake to one of the Shinigami sitting beside him.

"Well, I'm sure Ichigo is very experienced in that department." She said, sitting back in her seat, "Aren't you? If not, I would personally be quite willing to educate you..."

Renji stared, open-mouthed at Rangiku who was smiling at Ichigo who was glancing at Rukia who was glaring at Renji.

Now, he was feeling dizzy.

"Please... just pass me the Sake."

…

Ichigo woke up...somewhere, slumped against... something... a wall or something? He felt a chill creep along his spine and down his bare back.

Wait... bare back?

Ichigo glanced down and through the darkness and saw he was completely starkers.

Holy crap, this was bad.

He stumbled drunkenly across the stone floor, feeling the night air wash over him. Considerably more sober, Ichigo stood up and leaned heavily against the wall.

What the hell had happened that night? He racked his brains and remembered they were playing drinking games and that taking off clothes was a forfeit. Well, that was all very well but where the hell had his clothes gone?

"Looking for these?"

Ichigo glanced up and saw Renji gripping a bundle of clothes, his head pointedly staring in a different direction.

Without replying, Ichigo took his clothes and forced them on himself.

"So, we'd better head off." Lieutenant Abarai told him, awkwardly.

"Head off... where?"

"You know... home?"

"Ah, yeah... catch you later..."

Ichigo could see confusion contort Renji's features, "What? You're staying at mine?"

"'Mine'?" Ichigo repeated, squinting through the black night to decipher Renji's expression.

"Byakuya ordered me to allow you to stay over at mine... at least until we can get you your own quarters or something."

"Right... sure. Thanks." Ichigo forced himself to follow Renji down the streets and towards a block of buildings.

"Rukia... I'm home!" Renji called and Ichigo's heart stopped in his chest.

When there wasn't a reply, Renji ventured up the stairs and he called, "Maybe she's on her way back."

"Or maybe I'm in the bathroom." Rukia's harsh voice replied from the regions of the second floor.

"Or that..."

Ichigo could feel his cheeks burning and when he saw Renji's face reappear in front of him, he couldn't help but ask, "What's Rukia doing here? Does she live here, or something?"

Renji straightened up and attempted to keep the self-righteous look from taking control of his features.

It failed.

Miserably.

"No, she doesn't live here, but when Byakuya is out on business, she stays over some nights. I've heard it gets awfully lonely at the Kuchiki mansion."

"Yeah..." Ichigo replied, vacantly, "So, where do I sleep?"

"First door on the right once you get to the top of the stairs. Do you want some water? I've got a smacking headache."

"If you wouldn't mind. Yeah, last night was crazy. I can't remember anything apart from seeing you dance on the table, swinging your bandanna around and yodelling at the top of your voice."

Renji flushed, "I see... Alcohol does have that sort of effect. Come to mention it, I remember the yodelling..."

Ichigo gave a short laugh and took the water from Renji, "Wow, I feel crap..."

"Which is exactly why I told you not to go out, but of course you ignored me." Rukia's voice spoke from behind the two men who both swivelled around to face her. Her hair was pulled up into a white towel and her body was clothed in a bath robe. Clear droplets of water still glistened on her neck, shoulders and ever so slightly exposed chest. Renji placed down his glass and indicated for Ichigo to make his way up the stairs first.

Complying, but grudgingly, Ichigo clomped up the stairs, stopping outside the room he had been given.

The scent of Rukia mingled with an alcohol induced Renji wafted by him as they entered into the master bedroom.

Together.

Ichigo shuddered, repulsed by certain images that sprang to his mind. Then something else sprang to his mind... or to his mouth... He dashed along the corridor towards the bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

What a night...

…

As he crept past the door, he tried _not _to listen in to what Rukia and Renji were discussing. He did _not_, under _any _circumstances want to know what those two cretins did in the bedroom.

Then again, Byakuya wouldn't have allowed Rukia to be with Renji unless they were married, right? And they weren't married, so Rukia was probably still a virgin.

Hooray!

"...because I don't want to tonight..." Rukia's voice was speaking, softly.

"But, I haven't touched you in weeks..." Renji complained and Ichigo almost tripped over in shock.

"Listen, I'm tired... I'm _not _in the mood for sex right now."

This time he _did _trip over and he landed outside the bedroom. But there was silence.

"Well, I need to go and use the bathroom." Rukia said accompanied by a pair of footsteps.

"But you've just used it!"

"I forgot to clean my teeth."

The door opened and Rukia glanced down at the lump on the floor, "Oh, I knew it." Effortlessly, she stooped down and pulled Ichigo to his feet, closing the door behind her, "You were eavesdropping, weren't you?"

Ichigo straightened up and shook his head, "Ew, don't be ridiculous. Why would I want to listen in on what you and Renji do in the bedroom?"

She opened her mouth in shock, "How dare you assume that we get up to anything like _that _in the bedroom."

"I heard you tell him that you didn't want sex tonight which implied that you've had it before." He folded his arms, triumphantly, but the girl in front of him just raised her eyebrows.

"Which proves my point. You _were _eavesdropping."

His face changed dramatically, his mouth dropping open, "No! I fell over which was why I couldn't help but hear what you were discussing."

"And why did you fall over?"

"Because I was going so fast past your bedroom that I tripped! I didn't want to loiter, but I didn't see the hem of my robe and I fell, alright? It's not like I did it on purpose. Jeez, woman!"

Rukia smirked and turned and headed straight back in the bedroom.

"I thought you needed to clean your teeth." Ichigo called after her but she just laughed, annoyingly.

"I thought you weren't eavesdropping."

Damn that midget!

…

"Alright, time to get up, carrot-top." Rukia's voice was most unwelcome the next morning but Ichigo sat up all the same and couldn't help but throw a pillow at the bright smiling face before him.

"That's _Captain _Carrot-top to you, midget."

Launching the pillow back at him, she replied, "That's Lieutenant Midget to you."

Before Ichigo had time to respond, Rukia had fled from the room, shouting gleefully, "Time to get dressed. It's a _BIG _day for you!"

Damn that _Lieutenant_ Midget...

…

"_You_! Why are you late?" Ichigo pointed a finger at one Shinigami who came sneaking in round the back a few minutes after eight o' clock.

"I – I... how did you see me?" Came the nervous response.

"I didn't see you. But I could feel new reiatsu in the room."

There was a stunned silence before Ichigo folded his arms, "So, what's your excuse?"

"I – I don't have one..." He looked down and his arms hung loosely by his sides.

"Just don't let it happen again, alright?" Rukia instructed much to Ichigo's shock.

"Rukia – I was gonna deal with him!" He muttered, poking her shoulder.

"Well, I got there first." She returned his prod and Ichigo fell back a step.

"I don't recall you being assigned as a Captain."

"As a _temporary _Captain."

"Says the _temporary _Lieutenant!" Ichigo scoffed, unaware that all eyes were on the bickering couple.

"Did we come here to learn or to watch you two fight?" One voice called from the crowd and Ichigo tossed his spiky fringe from his eyes.

"What?"

"I said: Did we come here to learn or to watch you two fight?" The impertinent Shinigami replied, crossing his arms.

In no less that two seconds, Ichigo had backed the Shinigami against the wall and repeated, "_What?_"

"I meant: Did we come here to learn or to watch you two fight... Captain?" His wide eyes glinted in pure terror at the crazy Captain's sudden response.

Ichigo pulled his hand from the Shinigami's throat and he gasped, dropping to the ground.

"That's better. Now, I'm supposed to teach you how to wield your zanpakutos, alright? But, I can't. No, it's not because I'm a crap Captain. It's because your zanpakutos are different from mine. I need you first to tell me who can actually wield their zanpakutos properly?"

There were a couple of hands who drifted up into the air and Ichigo tapped his chin in thought, "Does everybody here know the names of their zanpakutos?"

Again, a couple of hands lifted, uncertainly and the Captain began pacing in front of his squad.

"Right, has anybody actually thought about asking their zanpakutos what their name is?"

There were a few shakes of the head and then Captain Kurosaki paused in front of the group, "Now, I need you all to experiment here, okay? Obviously it will be different for all of you, but I need you all to go and find somewhere peaceful and get in touch with your zanpakutos, alright?"

"And how do we do that?" One of the Shinigami's raised their arm and when Ichigo didn't reply, he tacked on the end, "...Captain."

"Like I say, I can't actually _tell _you what to do but I can tell you what I do to converse with Zangetsu – the name of my zanpakuto. Search deep within yourself and speak inwardly. Ask questions and I'm not gonna lie, some weird stuff is bound to happen. But go and experiment, alright? Now, get out of here. But I don't want to see any of you soon. I need you to go and work with your zanpakuto until your break and after that, you should reacquaint yourselves with your zanpakuto and only when you have learned their name can you begin to ask questions such as what the best fighting style for you is. I need you all back here about two hours before we go, though. Any questions?"

There was a short silence until one Shinigami raised their hand.

"Yes?" Ichigo turned to face her.

"What happens if we can't get in touch with our zanpakutos?"

"It may take time and effort, but show desire, hard work and loyalty, and you'll get there. Trust me." He _almost _smiled at the nervous squad-member, before he waved his arms as if to say: Now, piss off.

Once everyone had disappeared, Ichigo sat back against the wall, barely even recognising the fact that Rukia was crouching down beside him.

"Ichigo?" She began, looking away.

"Mm?" He replied, stroking the flat of his blade, absently.

"I'm... I'm sorry about what I said yesterday."

Shrugging, he replied, "Hey, it's not like I stay up all night thinking about everything you do or don't say to me."

"All the same, I shouldn't have said it."

"Don't apologise." He shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Well... I just want you to know that it isn't my social standing I'm concerned about – I suppose I was giving you that impression because I was embarrassed... It's... my brother. He doesn't know about... me being a Lieutenant yet. And considering what has already happened with... the attacks by the same shinigami... I'm just concerned about what he will think and what he'll do to you."

"I'll speak to him if it bothers you. I don't mind. I'm sure Ukitake will as well if it's a problem."

"Really?" She asked, doubtfully, "I really don't know if he'll listen to any of it – including Captain Ukitake. But... you know... Ukitake told me to persuade you to let me be your Lieutenant... I suppose I was trying to find any excuse to get out of it... mainly because of my brother..."

"I need you to be safe... I _will _protect you. I won't let anything bad befall you – even if my life depends on it – and I'm sure it will sometimes, Ru–" He cut himself off, feeling his Lieutenant's name catch in his throat.

She didn't seem to notice his little slip up, or if she did, she didn't mention it, "Well – thanks... but I should be able to take care of myself, you know?"

"I know that... but all the same – I'd _never _forgive myself if anything..." He trailed off, his brow furrowing at the prospect of Rukia in danger.

It was at this point when he _knew _without a shadow of a doubt that the real reason he had appointed Rukia as his Lieutenant was because he felt he could protect her better than anyone else.

Including Byakuya.

He would never understand exactly how Ichigo felt about Rukia Kuchiki.

Not in a million years.

Not ever..

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow, Captain?" She asked, dragging him from his sentimental reverie with an angelic smile – but one of the rare, genuine smiles that she reserved only for special occasions or when she was truly happy.

"Look, I don't mind you calling me my name, you know." He half smiled and Rukia tipped her head back against the wall.

"So, what is the plan for tomorrow, Ichigo?"

"Not altogether sure. I'm going to get them to try and fight me with the new experiences they have learned, perhaps."

"What do you want me to do?"

He didn't look at her but he shrugged, "I'm thinking maybe you could try and point out improvements or something."

"Don't you want me to participate in fighting?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Ichigo replied, far too quickly.

"Oh, and why is that?" She was sitting up now, her chin resting lightly on her fingertips.

Damn, why was she so enticing?

"_You're a pathetic excuse for a King..._" The irritating voice of Ichigo's Hollow was most unwelcome to his mind.

"Shut up!"

Rukia's eyes widened, "Are you talking to me?"

"No – I'm talking to the... voice in my head..."

"I'm not sure that's healthy."

"No – neither am I. But yeah, I dunno. I just don't want you getting hurt, I guess."

Rukia's eyebrows raised further and she concealed a smirk, "I didn't know you were so concerned about my well-being."

"Tsch... I'm _not. _I just don't want a battered Lieutenant to work with, that's all." He turned away from her, trying not to let her see him blushing.

"Are you... blushing?" She teased and Ichigo stood up, his zanpakuto clattering to the ground.

"No! It's just really warm in here, alright? Jeez..."

Rukia copied his movements and gave a low breathy laughter.

"Oh, stop being so smug, will ya?!"

Still, Rukia said nothing but just leaned casually against the wall.

"Go and... do some work, or something."

"You give the orders but I see no work for me to do." She replied, her smirk still fixed in place.

Ichigo turned on his heel and faced Rukia, his cheeks still burning, "Aren't you supposed to be smart, or something?"

She took a step back, bumping into the wall, but Ichigo didn't pull back. His arms pressed against the stone either side of her head, "Well?"

Then a pink tinge crept to her creamy cheeks and Ichigo suddenly realised the position they were in _may _have looked a little inappropriate – well, that's what Byakuya reckoned, anyway.

Hold up.

What?

Ichigo turned and saw the noble Kuchiki himself standing in the doorway, his steely gaze fixed on Ichigo and Rukia.

"What do you two _think _you're doing?"

Shit.

Rukia ducked out from Ichigo's arm, her face heavily flushed, "Byakuya – I thought you were on business."

"That's the second reason I'm here. Firstly, Ichigo, where is your squad?"

The Captain turned to face Byakuya, forcing his expression to remain passive, "I've sent them out to train." He said simply.

"Without supervision?"

"I see no reason why I should be poking my nose in on them while they're getting to know their zanpakutos. Besides, there's no way they'd do something to get me mad."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Ichigo is a scary Captain." Rukia shrugged.

"When I want your opinion, Ms Kuchiki, I'll ask for it." Byakuya responded, coldly.

"I'm sorry, brother.." She bowed her head deeply, which just angered Ichigo further.

"Listen, if you have a problem with the way I train my squad-members, then you can take that up with them once they've survived this whole raging battle thing and see what they have to say then."

Something flickered across his eyes – contempt?

Probably.

"My second point was to ask why Miss Kuchiki was not at home last night."

"I thought you were on business." She replied, smoothing out her expression.

"It was cancelled because of the new Captain's arrival. I only noticed that you didn't come home and that you were at Lieutenant Abarai's when he told me."

"He... told you?"

Ichigo could quite easily picture the Lieutenant backed into a corner with a thousand seemingly harmless rose petals drifting gently towards him... Poor soul...

"Of course he told me. I'm his captain. Now, if you'd kindly tell me what you were doing there, I'd appreciate it."

"I was staying the night."

"I see, and what happened? Did you–"

Ichigo covered his ears, desperate not to hear the answer. But he could see Rukia shaking her head, vigorously in response.

Once he was fairly sure the conversation had come to a close, Ichigo's hands dropped to his side.

"My third reason to come here – which in fact should have been my first reason but I rearranged my priorities due to the circumstances I found myself in upon entering this room... But this doesn't mean that it is any less important to me." A spark of resentment – or rather, anger seeped into his tone and he demanded, "Why is Miss Kuchiki now a temporary Lieutenant of your squad?"

"You want to know?" Ichigo crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows.

"Would I have asked if I _didn't _want to know?"

"Well... you emphasised the point that you wanted me to select my own Lieutenant. Surely you should have known who I'd choose. Isn't it obvious?"

Byakuya stared hard at the orange-haired Captain before him, "Perhaps I did foresee this happening – but I assumed you'd know better than to choose my sister. So, back to my original point... Why did you select her?"

Captain Kurosaki shrugged, "Because I think she deserves a chance to reach her full potential. I know she has greater power than you let her use. It's not as though it's a permanent thing, anyway."

A hand clasped around his throat and he was forced against the wall.

Then a handful of dreaded, pink rose petals drifted deftly down towards Ichigo and he knew he had a limited amount of time to rethink his answer.

Taking a hold of Byakuya's wrist as Rukia watched in sheer shock, he wrenched free and evaded the falling flowers, "Now – listen up, I'm aware that you want Rukia to be protected, right?"

Byakuya stared hard at Ichigo and inclined his head, slightly.

"So, you called me because...?"

"You're a powerful Shinigami."

"Right. 10 points to the almighty Kuchiki. The other reason was because you wanted Rukia protected, was it not?"

"Yes – and as an unseated member of a very strong squad that didn't often get into too much bother with battles, or anything – she would be practically untouchable."

"Hang on – I'm getting to that." Ichigo took two paces forwards, trying _desperately _to ignore the wall of pink behind Byakuya, "But, first, she was ordered by her Captain to assist me. I think we both know I couldn't do any of this without her."

"Yes – but Ukitake was doing it for your benefit." He replied, his steely gaze fixed on Ichigo.

"Right. That would make sense. Her own captain would put one of the nobles at risk just to benefit a substitute, temporary Soul Reaper. Hmm, logical, isn't it?"

This time, Byakuya remained silent, but he _did _however, look as though he would have liked to do a bit of scattering of a certain Senbonzakura.

"So – clearly, Ukitake believes that Rukia would be of more use to the Soul Society in a position where she is more likely to get things done. And if he believed that she was at risk – she would have _never _been put into _my _squad. And besides, do you forget what happened to her the last time these rebellious Shinigami interfered?"

"You think I _could _forget about that?" The older Kuchiki _almost _raised his voice, "To see Rukia in so much danger... to see her bleeding on the floor beside her closest friend... staring up into the sky unseeingly... to see her too weak to make so much noise as a whisper... to see the malicious Shinigami about to..." He trailed off, eyes distant, before continuing, "...You really think I could forget that?"

Ichigo remained quiet as he heard Rukia gasp beside him.

It was as if there was a heavy iron chain pulling him towards her and it took everything he had to remain stationary. He _desperately _wanted to reach out and hold her close... tell her things would be alright... but for now, he had to deal with Byakuya who had resumed his speech, "Which is why I want her under constant care and supervision. Were it not for me... she would have been killed. And you really want me to put her in that position again?"

This time, Ichigo knew exactly what he would say and he nodded, "And were it not for me so many years ago – she wouldn't be alive either. But tell me – would you be with her constantly? No? Would Ukitake? No? Do you think that's why he sent her on to me? Did he want me to be the one who protected her with my life? Do you not think it was his design for me to be the one to lay down my life just to stop her gaining a scratch? Because I do. I would do all in my power – and let's face it, I kicked your ass once – to protect her. Noble or not. Rukia Kuchiki means more to me than anything. I saved her once and I will do it again. Over and over, just so I can see her safe and sound. I think we both know that her being in this position – under constant supervision of me, her Captain, would ensure that she would be safe, right? Am I right?"

Instead of answering Ichigo, Byakuya Kuchiki raised his next point, "And my fourth reason was to ask why you and Ichigo were in this room, on your own, in that position."

Rukia opened her mouth to speak or apologise, or _something, _but Ichigo held out a hand to silence her, "I was suggesting she went to go and catch up on work and when she started being a smart-ass, I got mad and backed her against the wall." He replied, indifferently.

"I know that Miss Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai may be somewhat connected but if this were the case and I find out the two of you have been doing something unchaste, I will personally see to it that you, Ichigo Kurosaki, are strung up by your ears."

"Like hell you would. Besides, that ain't never gonna happen. If Rukia is so involved with Abarai, surely you cannot think she would stoop so low as to pay special attention to me, her Captain, under her brother's and lover's nose."

Ichigo heard Rukia gasp but Byakuya nodded once, "Very well. But should I see you both behaving inappropriately–"

"–Yes, alright! We get it! Damn, what is your problem? You _don't _have to answer that, either!" Ichigo was on the point of yelling. Byakuya's eye gleamed for a moment before he bowed his head and turned swiftly on his heel.

"_Calm down, King, he only wants to check up that you're not shagging the girl of your dreams... who happens to be his sister..."_

"I never said she was the girl of my dreams, damn you!" He glared at the wall opposite him, picturing that damn Hollow being thrown repeatedly against it.

"_There's no use thinking things like _that, _King. You're just in denial with the fact that Rukia Kuchiki is the sexiest thing to ever walk in and out of your life._"

"Yeah, so what if she is the sexiest thing that walked in and out of my life? Why would I bother chasing after her or trying to capture her attention? It'll be like _freakin' _deja vu."

"_I hope you're aware you just said all that... out loud._"

What?

"Damn you, Hollow scum!" He yelled, not daring to turn around and face his Lieutenant.

But Rukia merely placed a cautious hand on his shoulder, "Are you feeling alright, Captain?"

Please wake up, please wake up, please wake up.

Now.

...How about now?

No?

Curses.

…

After his little breakdown in the Squad Barracks, Ichigo found himself stalking out of the room, desperate to be anywhere _but _within a fifty mile radius of Rukia Kuchiki.

He didn't know what to think anymore.

Why was he so defensive about being attracted to his Lieutenant. He'd have to be blind not to notice her beauty.

But Renji had got there first.

And he'd already nailed her.

Multiple times.

That pineapple-head-douche-bag...

Ichigo had had the chance to tell her how he felt on numerous occasions but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Probably because he wasn't entirely sure how he felt...

He knew he would do anything for her... be anything for her... just to feel her cool hands on his face and her body pressing against his.

Damn... he was such an idiot.

Now, she was his freaking Lieutenant and there was _no _way he would get out of seeing her everyday.

But what if he liked seeing her? What if every little suggestive remark he dropped and made her blush satisfied him? What if... What if she liked it too?

"_Now you're just being ridiculous. She sees nothing in you...but if you let me take control just for one night, I'd play her into your hands, no problemo."_

"You're not even in the picture." Ichigo grumbled, folding his arms, angrily.

"_You can't get away from me. Sorry. I'm just as much a part of you as Zangetsu is."_

"_Don't bring me into this, fools._" Zangetsu interjected, moodily, "_And Ichigo, if you just act on emotion, you'll get yourself into a mess. Sure you should listen to what you want – but right now, I don't think being __with Rukia is what you need._"

"But what if it is?" Ichigo asked, resting his hands behind his head.

"_Well, I suppose there's only one way to find out. If you want her – you should tell her when the time is appropriate. But, I really don't like the rain. I'd appreciate it if you lightened up a bit and got rid of these clouds._"

"But what if she is the key to my happiness? I feel so... empty when she isn't around..."

"Talking to yourself again, I see?" The little culprit herself was leaning casually against the office door-post, smirking. Ichigo clicked his tongue.

"Don't you know how to knock?"

"I did knock, but you didn't answer, so I came in to see if you're alright and to thank you for everything you said to my brother. I... I really appreciate it."

"Sure... don't mention it. And of course I'm fine... why shouldn't I be?" He shot back, propping himself against the desk.

"You seem really... distant... and not to mention you keep talking to yourself." She added, that little smile still placed on her lips.

"I'm talking to Zangetsu... and we're discussing my life and why I'm such a mess." Ichigo replied, matter-of-factly.

Rukia came to sit beside him, concern creasing her brow, "And why _is _your life a mess?"

He glanced up at her with amber eyes burning, "I – I don't know."

She hesitated, leaning her head forwards so her black tresses covered her expression, "I keep hearing you talk about a 'she'... I can't help but wondering if everything is alright between you and your girlfriend."

"My... what?" Ichigo asked, sitting up. His life may not be in complete ruins if Rukia believes he had been complaining about Misaki.

"Your girlfriend?" She looked up, studying Ichigo's expression. From what she could decipher, his mind was far away... probably thinking about how much he missed her.

She ignored the tugging in her abdomen, reminding herself that she too, was taken and _very _happy with the Lieutenant...

Very happy, indeed.

"Oh... I don't have a girlfriend... anymore..." He scratched the back of his head, awkwardly and Rukia's eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean – that is, I didn't know–"

"–Whoa, calm down, Kuchiki. It's no big deal. I'm just finding Zangetsu difficult to please right now."

He mentally apologised for blaming his zanpakuto for doing absolutely nothing wrong.

Rukia arched a slim eyebrow, "What _kind _of pleasing are you referring to, Captain?"

His eyes narrowed, "Well, how many kinds of pleasing are there?"

It was now the Lieutenant's turn to act innocent – and Ichigo couldn't deny, she was an actress in the making, "You tell me."

He was barely aware that they had drifted closer together and his fingers had automatically pushed a lock of her raven hair away from her eyes. Embarrassed, she looked down and Ichigo smirked, "Something wrong?"

"_Just kiss her, you idiot!_"

Rukia's dainty hand had come to rest on his defined jaw, brushing his skin with her fingertips.

It was only when there was a timid knock on the door that they both found themselves pulling away from the other, hurriedly.

"Uh... I didn't mean to interrupt anything but... the squad is waiting at the barracks for you." The shinigami bowed his head and turned to leave.

Ichigo sprang to his feet, ignoring the heat that was rippling his body.

He wasn't just about to kiss Rukia, was he?

_Was _he?

"_Please... there's no way she'd kiss you, idiot._"

Ichigo was determined _not _to look like a psycho in front of the whole squad and when he and Rukia both returned, their faces as red as roses, he clapped his hands together.

"Okay, judging by the dramatic change in each of your expressions, I can tell you've all accomplished something. Who has managed to get in touch with their zanpakutos?"

Every hand rose up high into the air as each squad-member looked about them, gingerly checking that they weren't the only ones.

"Excellent. Now, how many of you know its name?"

Once again, every hand was still in the air.

Ichigo felt like punching the air and whooping but instead he just folded his arm,s, "Good. You're dismissed. Tomorrow, we'll be here at nine o' clock, alright? Don't be late. We've got a lot to get through."

"Yes, Captain."

…

As he lay in the spare bed that night, Ichigo turned over the day's experiences in his mind.

He was proud of his new Squad and the achievements they had made.

And with everything that had happened when Byakuya paid a visit – Ichigo couldn't help but wonder if he intended Ichigo to choose her. Maybe he only wanted Rukia's safety but he knew that he would be concerned about his opinion therefore he yelled at him, trusting him to be able to prove himself as a worthy protector for his beloved sister.

Or maybe he was just _way _over-thinking things...

But then again... it_ did _seem a little odd...

Feeling a small smile tug at the corner of his lips, he froze, remembering his 'almost-kiss' with his Lieutenant.

Absently, he touched his mouth with two fingers.

But... surely...

Nah... Rukia wouldn't have done that. Especially since she was already taken.

Right?

Right.

Just as Ichigo felt himself drop off to sleep, there was a loud scream from outside.

Renji came bursting into the Captain's room, "What the hell is all that racket?"

Then his eyes fixed on the window, "Oh."

**Please review, guys! It would mean a lot to me!**


	4. As Happy As Larry

**Oh, I love cliffhangers.**

**Anyway, thank you all for your reviews and don't stop!**

**I need opinions and ideas... and stuff... Sorry, the next couple of chapters are fairly fast-paced, but that's cos they're mainly just introducing the main part of the story (hence the title) – but anyway! Stop interrupting me and get reading! (And don't forget to review) 3**

"Well, somebody help me then! Dammit!"

Renji and Ichigo were pressing their faces to the window where they saw some poor, unfortunate Shinigami being forced to the ground by a huge...

...something.

"I guess we'd better help, then." Ichigo stood up and grabbing his zanpakuto before he and Renji fled down the stairs.

By the time they had reached the Shinigami, he was unconscious and the thing that was on him had apparently disappeared.

"Renji, see to this guy, I'll go and find the culprit."

"You sure?" He looked doubtfully at Ichigo who just nodded, brusquely.

He turned and ran after the alien reiatsu, but he collided unexpectedly with something small and solid.

His face had a brief introduction with the floor before he heard someone familiar shout, "Watch where you're – oh. It's you."

Pulling himself up, he saw his Lieutenant standing beside him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, rather rudely.

"Did you sense that reiatsu? It's not natural. I could feel it, then I heard screaming. So I came to what had happened and then something large with orange hair ran into me..."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Well, we'd better not let it get away, then."

Rukia smirked and together they shot off into the distance.

"I can see it!" Rukia pointed ahead of her and Ichigo, and he squinted through the darkness.

"Yes, so can I. But what exactly _is _'it'?"

There was a short pause as the two stopped to catch their breath.

"Miss Kuchiki! What on Earth do you think you're d–"

"–She's with me." Ichigo folded his arms as Byakuya came into view.

Why the hell did he always call her Miss Kuchiki? It was so damn irritating!

His eyes glinted, "I should have known. And what are the two of you doing out here at such a late hour?"

"Dammit, haven't you sensed that reiatsu?"

Byakuya hesitated, "I traced it and it led me here. I wondered what the two of you were up to some odd business. But the truth is, I think there's more."

"You're so weird." Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Well, let's get to it – we don't want to waste more time, do we, now?"

Both Kuchikis raised their eyebrows simultaneously at Ichigo's remark.

"Come on, what are you two noble-heads waiting for?" He yelled, flash-stepping off into the distance.

This time, Rukia had difficulty keeping a straight face and she burst into peals of laughter.

"I see nothing funny about the situation, Miss Kuchiki." Her brother said, almost glowering after Ichigo's retreating figure.

"No – but he's right. We should get going."

As the two Kuchikis raced after Captain Kurosaki, they could feel another similar reiatsu behind them.

Byakuya shot a glance over his shoulder and saw a huge silhouette galloping after them.

"But, how did they manage to get through?" Rukia wondered out loud when yet another shadow stepped in front of them.

"Cornered at last, I see." A high-pitched, cruel voice sneered and from one of the massive shadows, a figure leapt down.

When the two siblings stood, backed against the wall, Rukia nudged Byakuya, "Do something!"

"So, who have we got here?" A woman revealed herself from behind the silhouette and she was tall with long white hair and black eyes.

Byakuya reached down towards his zanpakuto and Rukia knew exactly what the next two words he was about to speak were going to be.

"Oh, put that silly dagger away..." The woman laughed, taking two strides towards Byakuya, "Oh... a Kuchiki, I see. Byakuya... and Rukia is it? _Two _nobles. My my, look what I've caught in my net. Hiroki will be impressed. After you've done with their souls, you can discard the bodies. I'm sure these two will make fine Hollows."

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya narrowed his steely eyes at the woman in front of him who just let out yet another girlish laugh.

She grinned up at the rose petals, "Oh, how pretty."

Yet as soon as they landed on her, she had reappeared beside Byakuya, "Too slow, Kuchiki."

She tutted, patronisingly, and Rukia knew exactly what would happen to her should she continue to irritate her brother any more.

Before Byakuya could respond, there came a bellowing howl from one of the silhouettes and as all three glanced up, a blur of orange swept past them, quickly.

After a moment, the second shadow howled and collapsed.

"Ichigo!" Rukia sighed in relief and Byakuya resumed his battle with the intruder.

"Byakuya, I didn't come here to fight." She spoke, leaning against the wall.

"And you won't be going anywhere without one." He responded, re-directing the rose petals towards her.

"I came to bring a message!"

Byakuya stopped the wall of pink just before it reached her, "Well, _do_ go on."

"From Hiroki. He said he knows your plans but you're too slow. He's already begun to attack the humans on Earth and if you want to stop him – you have to go yourself. He'll be waiting for you."

"Where?"

The woman shrugged, "Find out."

Byakuya nodded, but let Senbonzakura take out the woman, anyway. Hiroki could do with one less Lieutenant.

The woman lay bleeding and Byakuya turned away. "We fight tomorrow."

"Are you kidding me? They'll have doubled in number before then! We go now!" Ichigo yelled.

"You go on ahead. I'll be searching for Hiroki tomorrow. He and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Ichigo nodded before turning to Rukia, "Go and call the squad. Send a hell butterfly to Yamamoto while I go find Renji."

"But–"

"–Now, Rukia!" Before she could reply, he had turned swiftly on his heel and sped towards Renji's house.

…

"Split up!" Kenpachi ordered once he, Renji (in place of Byakuya), Toshiro and their squads had touched down on the ground.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia, "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Rukia glanced down at his hand before he pulled away, "Just sayin'." He added, shrugging.

Pointing to Renji, he told him, "Follow the reiatsu to the strongest point and just beat their asses, alright?"

Renji shot one wistful glance at the Captain and his Lieutenant before nodding, motioning for his squad to follow.

Once they had gone, Ichigo turned to his squad, "Okay, I know this is all really new to you. I need you to get in tune with your zanpakutos, alright? Listen to what they tell you and do everything they say. I need a word with my Lieutenant. I'm putting... _you _in charge." He pointed to a random Squad-member who straightened up importantly, "Yes, Captain!"

"Now, get lost! Look out for each other, alright? Stick near Lieutenant Abarai if you can."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo and he stared down at her, "I'm thinking we should call on old Hat-and-clogs."

Her violet eyes widened, "What makes you say that?"

"If Yoruichi is with him, the chances are, we can get them to help fight alongside us, yes?"

Rukia hesitated, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Listen, Yoruichi is probably one of the best fighters I have ever seen. Plus that, I have a few things to speak with Kisuke about..." Ichigo bristled when he remembered how old Urahara had lied to him before taking away his powers.

"Yes, Captain."

Pulling her onto his back, he flash-stepped towards the store.

…

"Who the hell is knocking on my door at this unearthly hour?" The breathless voice of a disturbed Kisuke Urahara drifted from an open window.

Both his and Yoruichi's heads emerged from behind the glass and then after a moment of seeing a considerable amount of skin from both of them, Ichigo glanced away.

"Gross." He muttered.

"What can I do for you, Soul Reapers?"

"I have a bone to pick with you, but first, I don't suppose you're aware of the battle that's going on between Seretei and... Hell, are you?"

"It just so happens that I _do _know and Byakuya has already called on us for our help. But, I refused. Why should I help him? I already took away your powers under his order which didn't help anything."

"Well, I came to ask if you'd do it for us?" Ichigo looked at the pair standing in front of him, steadily.

"We need as many people as we can get. There are a lot more Hollows than we predicted. As we speak, my brother is preparing to take on Hiroki."

"He is, huh?" Kisuke shifted his weight onto one foot, "I dunno... what do you say, Yoruichi?"

She shrugged, "If you could come back for us tomorrow morning after we've had a decent night's sleep, perhaps we'll reconsider."

"It'll cost you. I may have to charge extra seeing as though you interrupted a very erotic–"

"–Please. Don't put those images into my head. It won't cost anything, Urahara. Whether you know it or not, this will affect you more than you realise and you're going to have to fight at some point."

"Well, we'll think about it. Call on us tomorrow morning."

"The thing is, I don't know if it'll be possible to just raise my hands up to the armies and say: Excuse me, hope you don't mind me just going to get backup, do you? Excellent, be right back! Don't go anywhere, now!"

The three laughed at him until finally, Yoruichi and Kisuke nodded, "Alright. Fine. We'll do it. But at least let us start tomorrow, okay?"

Ichigo nodded, "Whatever. Just don't back out." Then turning to Rukia, he motioned for them to return to the battle field.

"Well, I'm not going on your back again! I almost threw up!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I didn't have time to care about that – I was more interested in trying to get here quickly!"

As the two bickered, Yoruichi turned to the man next to her, "Do you think they know they're in love, yet?"

"We are not!" The Captain and Lieutenant stopped fighting, their faces inches apart. They sent death glares at Kisuke and Yoruichi before turning to leave.

"And don't go snickering like that, either!" Yelled Ichigo, angrily, behind him.

…

Once they had returned back to the huge field, Ichigo turned to Rukia, "Where do we start?"

"Let's follow our squad, wherever they are." She suggested, shrugging.

"Right. Let's go."

They shot off across the field where they could hear some kind of commotion going off and Renji was yelling, "Take that, you sons of bitches!"

"I _think _that there _may _be a _very slight _chance they're in that sort of direction." Ichigo laughed and pointed to a huge explosion where, presumably, a Hollow had just been destroyed.

Rukia echoed his laughter and they headed towards the group.

Grabbing the hilt of his zanpakuto, Ichigo leapt into the air and brought the blade down directly on an unsuspecting Hollow.

"Good work, squad!" He congratulated, seeing as though there were only about three Hollows left.

"It was mostly Lieutenant Abarai, Captain."

"Well, if you ain't dead, then you've done well." He responded, "Now, let's move on."

Without turning, he swung his sword behind him, smashing a Hollow in the face much to the amazement of his squad. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Show-off." She muttered followed by a scatter of laughter.

"Jealous, Kuchiki?" He shot her a big, cocky grin and she flicked him on the end of the nose.

"Jealous of _what _exactly?"

Ichigo's mouth dropped open, "Oh, you'll pay for that one!"

The squad had gone quiet as they watched the Captain and his Lieutenant roll angrily on the floor, swiping with fists and feet and fuck-knew-what.

"Captain? There are more Hollows to defeat." One of the squad-members announced and Ichigo pushed his Lieutenant off him, not bothering to help her up.

"Right. Well, let's go."

His squad waited for him to make the first move, but he was standing back until Rukia had got to her feet.

"Are we ready there, Miss Kuchiki?" He mimicked Byakuya's low tones, smirking.

She looked as though she would very much like to punch him in the face, but just nodded, "Of course, _Captain_."

"Excellent. So what are we waiting for? Let's move."

…

It was day break when Ichigo and his squad had defeated the next band of Hollows and he turned to see Urahara and Yoruichi standing before them.

"So, where's all the fun... Captain?"

Ichigo grinned, "You tell us. My squad has just shown up the Hollow scum and they've only had a day of training. Let's see what you guys can teach them next."

"That sounds like a challenge." Yoruichi smirked in return and a few of the male Shinigami shifted, craning their necks to get a better look at the hot, new lady with the weird purple hair.

Ichigo turned to Rukia, "You ready, midget?"

She scowled.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

As they were about to set off towards their next opponents, Ichigo felt something hard collide with the back of his head. Stumbling forwards a step or two, he glanced behind him to see Rukia stalking off, "Come on, squad! You heard the Captain."

After sending their comrades meaningful glances, the squad-members turned and followed Rukia onwards.

"Keep up, Captain!" She called, not even turning to see the dumbfounded expression he was currently wearing.

"When this is all over, you two seriously need to shag." Kisuke remarked, earning himself a hearty punch in the face from Ichigo.

"In fact – why wait? You may as well just do it here, now. Of course – you might not even see the end of this fight." Yoruichi smirked.

"We won't if we're shagging, will we?" Rukia rolled her eyes and Ichigo grumbled, angrily.

"Shut the hell up, you creeps, and let's go already!"

The two smirked, "Right behind you, darling."

…

Ichigo studied his squad as they attacked the next group of Hollows. He noticed how they each individually approached the attacks differently and that they were growing ever stronger. He swore he could get them all to master Bankai before he left.

Well, maybe not...

But the thought made him feel better, anyway.

"Watch out!" He saw one member fall flat on his face as another Hollow advanced, laughing.

Ichigo took his zanpakuto and slammed it into the face of the Hollow and bent down to assist the fallen squad-member.

"Here, get up." He grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet, "You need to be more careful. If you can't fight anymore, go and sit out."

"This isn't a game, Captain." Rukia told him, after she'd just landed her zanpakuto in the face of one Hollow.

"I never said it was. But if he goes to rest, we'll take care of the other scum, see?"

She reverted her attention back to the Hollows and Ichigo knew he'd just won that little argument.

Trying not to let her see his smug smile, he leapt across one of the other Hollows and brought Zangetsu down into it's head.

"Have we nearly done here?" He asked, glancing around, seeing several Hollows all disintegrate at the same time... and then a very satisfied Yoruichi swung her zanpakuto around in a circular motion, smirking at Kisuke.

"Oh, you just wait. I'll beat you yet."

"Oh, with all those Hollows that are left?" Yoruichi gestured her arm to the empty street they were standing in.

Hat-and-clogs just smiled, pleasantly, "I'm sure there are plenty more. Ain't that right, Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, I can sense something. But I think that Renji's over there."

"Well, let's go find some Hollows, somewhere! I mean... I didn't come here just to see that damn cat kill every one of these damn Hollows."

"You weren't calling me a damn cat last night." The 'damn cat' winked suggestively at Urahara who just laughed, "I think you were calling me something along the lines of 'nice pus–'"

"–Alright! I don't think me or the rest of my squad wants to _know _what pet names you have for each other!" Ichigo interrupted, angrily.

"–sy." Yoruichi finished, shamelessly.

"No, I was saying you _had_ a nice one." Urahara winked at the woman with purple hair.

"Well, if you're going to be so rude, then you can bet you won't be seeing it again, tonight."

"What if I–"

"–ENOUGH, ALREADY! Dammit, you creeps! Save that talk for the bedroom!" Ichigo yelled, trying to trace Hollow reiatsu.

"But, we don't like to do too much talking in the bedroom, Ichigo." Yoruichi replied, innocently, "Besides, you probably do all kinds of things in your bedroom."

"Yeah, like what?" Ichigo shot back, "Sleep?"

"...With..."

"...Lieutenant..." Kisuke interjected.

"...Kuchiki..." And the two high-fived each other, laughing as though it was all. One. Massive. Joke.

"Oh, _that's it_! Damn, I wish I'd never brought you two along!"

The squad weren't sure whether to laugh or run away, screaming.

"Now, let's get going before Ichigo goes Bankai on our asses." Urahara and Yoruichi turned away from the fuming Captain and the quiet, seemingly subdued Lieutenant.

"I am _seriously _going to kill them two."

…

"Alright, that's enough, guys! You must all be knackered. We've been fighting for practically 15 hours straight and not one of you have collapsed yet. Good work. I think we can go back now. Yoruichi, Urahara, thanks for your help."

"Well, it was mostly _my _help seeing as though I beat old Hat-and-clogs hands down, did I not, little Hat-and-clogs?" She pinched his cheek and he just swatted her away, irritably.

"There's always tomorrow."

"I'm glad to see you both participating after all."

"Byakuya!" Ichigo turned and saw Nii-sama standing before them, his steely gaze fixed on Yoruichi and Urahara, "What happened? Weren't you meant to be meeting up with that Hiroki?"

"I... couldn't find him."

"So now what?" Ichigo swung his zanpakuto to rest over his shoulders.

"I came down to tell you to kill at least three more groups of Hollows before you rest and that if you need me, I'll be searching for Hiroki. Abarai, you will be staying here. I don't know when I'll return. I need you to rest tonight and continue fighting tomorrow. If I'm not back in two days, send Abarai and a few members of my squad to search for me, understand?"

Ichigo nodded, "I don't know how much longer my squad can go on."

"From here, I can sense three more bands of Hollows one of which Renji is already fighting. Search for the other two and then I think we'll be nearly rid of the Hollows for today."

Ichigo nodded again and turned to Rukia once her brother had left.

"Maybe we should split up, Ichigo." She suggested, but Ichigo shook his head.

"I already told you – I'm not letting you out of my sight. That's an order."

She looked as though she were about to defy him, but Urahara spoke up, "Yoruichi and myself will take care of the other hoard and you can focus on that one."

"Alright. Be careful." Ichigo bowed his head, "Come on, then, squad. What are we waiting for?"

…

The Captain was focusing so much on how well his squad was fighting, that he barely noticed the Hollow charging towards him.

"Rukia, watch out!" Ichigo turned and saw a Hollow advance towards Rukia who was far too busy taking on two others to even notice.

She turned at the sound of his voice and her eyes widened in shock at the close proximity between her and the Hollow.

But Ichigo was no fool. He knew that his Lieutenant wasn't prepared enough for the sudden assault. Her hand was holding her zanpakuto far too loosely to cause any damage to the Hollow on impact. "What are you _doing_?!" Rukia yelled when she felt Ichigo pull her from behind and, a little roughly, throw her out the way.

He lurched his arm forwards and connected Zangetsu with the Hollow's head. With a satisfied smirk on his lips, he replied, "Saving your life."

He expected to see Rukia looking relieved or _something _but instead she was staring, horror-struck at him.

Check that.

At his arm.

Hold up. What?

Looking down, Ichigo could feel an uncomfortable sensation on the right side of his body where the Hollow had planted two sets of teeth into his neck, shoulder and arm.

His nerves convulsed spasmodically and he felt the world spin around him.

What had just happened?

The pain intensified and with a yell, Ichigo dropped to his knees with a thud.

Then everything fell silent.

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran towards him as fast as she could, "We have to get back. Now!"

The teeth had begun to disintegrate along with the rest of the body leaving Ichigo's arm, neck and shoulder bleeding heavily.

The last thing Ichigo saw before he blacked out was Rukia staring deep into his eyes, wishing with every breath that everything would be okay.

…

Ichigo was aware of two things when he woke up.

The first thing: A damned horrible pain shooting up and down the right side of his body.

The second thing: Somebody was stroking his hair.

The first, he could live with – but the second, he couldn't.

Who the hell was stroking his hair at a time like this?!

Attempting to get up, he felt the pain increase before he'd even lifted himself up a centimetre. He groaned and mumbled one or two curses.

Or ten.

The hand in his hair froze and retracted. He managed to open his eyes and stare up at the person responsible.

Damn.

Just his luck.

If he'd have just pretended to still be asleep, Rukia Kuchiki's hand would still be caressing his head.

He tried to turn onto his back, but the pain in his side wouldn't allow it.

Check that, he wouldn't allow the pain to stop him.

Forcing himself to roll over, he saw his Lieutenant's eyes widen in shock, "Ichigo!"

"What?" He asked, once he'd settled down, his face turned towards his Lieutenant.

"If you weren't injured, I'd hit you for risking more damage to yourself!"

"Well, if I hadn't damaged myself in the first place, then you wouldn't be in the position to hit me." Ichigo returned, smirking.

"Oh, I'd find some reason why you would need a good slap on the face."

"I didn't think you could reach?"

"Don't tempt me. Anyway, at least we know your injury hasn't affected your tongue."

"You sure? Do you want to take a closer look?" He had _no _idea why he said it and as soon as the words came from his lips, he regretted it.

Rukia exhaled through her nose, "I'm going to pretend the reason you said that was because you've had one too many injuries to the head."

Even though his head was fine, Ichigo nodded, "Yeah – we'll go with that."

Rukia was half-hoping he'd something else, but she just nodded and didn't meet his eye directly with her own.

Perhaps Ichigo did have a little head-injury, after all.

He had the violent urge to sit up and kiss her and he probably would have, had his side not been in so much pain.

Her expression softened and she sighed, "Ichigo... I'm... sorry."

"For what?"

"It's my fault why you're like this."

"Look, this scene was too cliché to begin with. A damsel in distress – a sexy hero happens to be there – he saves the day. Everybody's as happy as Larry."

"As happy as who?" Rukia cocked an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter... But the point is – the damsel is already in enough distress as it is. There's no reason to make herself feel worse when it wasn't actually her fault to begin with. So – just... just shut up and quit blaming yourself, will ya?"

She glanced down, her cheeks glowing.

"Hey – you aren't meant to be sad! I saved your life! What's so bad about that?"

She shrugged, "The fact that you almost got killed, yourself."

"_Almost. _But, I didn't. Besides, what you talking about? I'm still as fit and healthy as... I don't know."

"As Larry?" Rukia offered, managing a small smile.

"Yeah. Sure. As fit and healthy as Larry."

There was a brief silence until Ichigo spoke, "Plus that – it's my job to protect you. If I hadn't – I would have definitely been killed by your brother, anyway."

"True. True..." She admitted, shrugging.

After a moment, he watched her eyes drifting and rolling his own, he pointed to the door. "Go and get some rest, Lieutenant."

"You told me not to leave your sight, Captain." She replied, stifling a yawn.

"And now I'm telling you to leave it." He groaned as he reached out to clasp her hand, "You need some rest. I'll be up and fighting in no time."

"You'll do no such thing in this condition."

"Don't be ridiculous. I've defeated Kenpachi. I've defeated Byakuya – sort of – and I've defeated Aizen. You _really _think I'm going to let a single Hollow tooth get me down?"

"Well it did sever your arm, part of you neck and shoulder. And it wasn't actually just one tooth, either."

"Sure, get all technical and stuff but I've been through worse." He nudged her and she stood up.

"Well, you'd better get through this or I _will permanently_ damage you." She told him, once she'd reached the door.

She already had.

She'd damaged him far more than she knew.

…

Ichigo had a restless sleep that night.

Zangetsu was already beginning to heal Ichigo but it wasn't a painless recovery.

"_I knew Hollows would be the death of you one day._"

"Is that so? Well, sucks to you; I'm not dead yet."

"_Yet._"

Ichigo growled, "Listen – if I die – you die. Simple as. And do you really think I'm about to be killed a some freaking Hollow? Exactly."

His Hollow was silent for a moment before he began speaking once again, "_You're only living so you can see Rukia. But she's already taken. You might as well die now._"

"I'm not just living for her! Maybe she's a part of the reason. But I'm living for my family and I'm living for myself. But I'm _not _living for you! It must be hard to feel so unwanted – so unloved, that not even one being would care if you were non-existent."

"_You'd be non-existent if it weren't for me._"

Ichigo didn't reply out loud but told himself he was going to get more rest and that was that.

Period.

"Ichigo?" Damn. Was it morning already?

He tried to sit up and got half way before collapsing.

"Huh? Is someone there?"

The door opened and Rukia stepped inside, "I couldn't sleep."

"Dammit, Rukia." He dropped back onto his pillow and she crept to his side.

"Plus that, I came to see how you are and to tell you that we're going now."

Ichigo forced himself to sit up properly, "Great. I'll be down in two minutes."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ichigo."

"Listen – I'm nearly healed. I'm just aching. It's nothing. Don't leave without me."

"But–"

"–It's an order, Lieutenant."

"Really? Well, as far as I'm aware, if the Captain is unable to fight, the Lieutenant must take charge and I order _you _to get more rest."

"Dammit! I'm not letting some Hollow scum stop me from doing my duties!" Again, he was about to get up, but Rukia placed a hand on his bandaged chest.

"Don't make me do anything rash. Besides, this whole thing should be over soon. Renji and his squad are already out fighting. I've received a hell butterfly from my brother and he says he's found Hiroki's hideout. If all goes well, then this whole thing will be over in a couple of days, if not sooner. If we work extra hard – it'll just be an afternoon excursion, I'm sure."

"You sure?"

"Mm-hmm. Now just get some rest. I'll be back to check on you tonight."

"Right... okay..." He leaned back down and stared at Rukia, sensing something was wrong, "Rukia..."

She paused at the door and turned to face her Captain, "Yes?"

"Be careful." His voice was sincere and despite his weak state, it rang with authority.

She managed a small smile, "Always am."

Oh, how she hated lying to Ichigo.

**Please review! I will be eternally grateful.**


	5. Fireworks, Yodelling and Those Eyes

**Up to now you guys have been so awesome! Thanks for reading and reviewing. If you got any ideas or anything, don't hesitate to let me know. This story is for you guys so I need your thoughts, yeah? :) Again it's fast paced and stuff as it's just a build up and I'm all excited for the main event! Well, anyway, as always, read, review, whatever. You know the drill. So, enjoy. **

"So, you said this whole thing would be over in a couple of days, huh?"

"Huh?" Rukia turned to face her Captain who was leaning against the tree behind her, glowering.

He folded his arms, not meeting Rukia's eye, "But five days later, you're still fighting."

His Lieutenant didn't know what to say.

"I might not be particularly smart – but I am not totally stupid. Renji isn't anywhere to be seen and neither is his squad. Byakuya hasn't returned. _You _never even visited me that night you said you would. I waited, but you never showed up. It turns out that Hollow wound was infected and I was more injured than anybody suspected. Over the last day, I've been able to gather enough strength to fight. I've been tracing your reiatsu and killing Hollows along the way." He paused again, noting the way Rukia was shocked in to silence, "So, I not only discovered that no hell butterfly had been sent from Byakuya, but that Renji still hasn't found his Captain. Do you want to know what else I know?"

Rukia couldn't speak.

"I know that you lied."

Without another word, Ichigo pushed the blade of Zangetsu into the Hollow who was advancing towards Rukia.

She flinched.

"Don't look at me as though I'm about to string you up by your ankles. I'm not mad. I just wish you'd told me the truth, that's all."

Rukia still remained mute.

Ichigo leaned down and whispered something in her ear, his gentle lips brushing her lobe, "But lie to me again, and it may well be the last thing you ever do." His voice was as soft as velvet but as dangerous as a thousand sharpened knives.

He couldn't help but laugh at the way her whole body turned rigid. Striding past her with his zanpakuto balancing on his shoulders, Ichigo could feel her violet eyes gazing after him.

And he loved it.

…

"Are you sure you're okay to fight, Captain?"

"Do you really think some Hollow scum is gonna stop me?" He asked the wide-eyed Shinigami in front of him, forcing his blade deep into the face of the Hollow just next to him.

"I guess not."

"Come on, we don't have many more to go, now. Just keep with–"

"–Dammit!"

Ichigo turned and saw Renji landing hard on the ground, gripping his arm.

"So, I found this pathetic Shinigami prowling around my hideout." A man with vibrant blue hair was standing – or rather hovering above the crumpled heap with red hair.

Rukia hurried towards her Captain, "Ichigo is that... Renji!"

"Come near him and I'll kill you."

"You'll do no such thing!" Ichigo yelled, pulling Rukia back to his side, "Now tell me who the hell you are."

"You don't know yet?" He asked, coolly.

"Hiroki, this has gone on for long enough. Scatter, Sen–"

The blue-haired man's foot collided with the noble Kuchiki who had apparently just arrived. That is – it collided with his zanpakuto and before Senbonzakura could do any scattering, at all, Byakuya had dropped his weapon to the ground.

Holy crap.

"You take far too much time. You're too slow. I'm searching for speed."

Then at that moment, Ichigo locked eyes with Byakuya as he stooped down to pick up his zanpakuto. With a short nod, they both positioned their weapons and shouted the same word, simultaneously.

"BANKAI!"

Ichigo could feel the power radiating from his body. Everything was clear as he saw Hiroki's eyes widen in mild shock.

He was even more surprised when he saw two rows of huge blades surround him.

He _was _fast.

But Ichigo was faster.

As Hiroki evaded the lethal blades, Ichigo ran circles around him.

Literally.

The orange hair was one thick line of bright colour..

It was clear that this would be an easy match.

Tensa Zangetsu was released and just at the point when Ichigo was about to throw the tip of the blade deep into his opponent's body, Hiroki disappeared.

"Huh?"

"You just don't get it, do you?" His deep voice cackled behind Ichigo but as he turned, he saw nothing.

"Kurosaki! Move!"

He didn't need telling twice. Ichigo dropped to the floor and landed neatly on his feet, "Rukia, take the squad back and take Renji with you."

"But–"

"–NOW!"

"Rukia?" Hiroki hesitated and looked down upon the Lieutenant with interest, "Have we met? You seem somewhat familiar."

She stared hard at Hiroki who had paused in the air for a second and motioned for the squad to assemble together, "No. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Tell me... how is that girl you were with doing?"

When Rukia didn't reply, he clapped a hand to his mouth, sarcastically, "Oh, she isn't _dead_, is she? Oh, no! What a tragedy! Oops... my bad."

"Rukia – leave!" Byakuya ordered just as Ichigo felt anger bubble inside him until it nearly overflowed. 

Rukia obeyed and within seconds, they had disappeared.

But so had Hiroki.

"Why can't I see him?"

"Why can't my blades go near him?"

"Listen, you fools! You know, I've had a long time to practise. Being in hiding does get awfully tedious. Kuchiki, you really expect that weak Bankai to work on me and you, carrot-head, how can you expect mere speed would defeat me? You know nothing."

"Huh?"

"I've managed to create a sort of resistance, if you will, against Bankai. Once I see it, I work it out, andI evade it. Simple as, really."

"How is that possible?" Byakuya asked, angrily, summoning Senbonzakura back to him.

Hiroki grinned and tapped a large gold chain that was dangling from his neck.

"A Shīrudo." Byakuya gazed at the necklace in awe.

Check that, Byakuya was never amazed. He was _looking _at the necklace, very mildly interested.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"I'll explain later. He's a cheater. That thing makes him practically untouchable."

"So how do we defeat him?"

"How do I put it? We go... Bankai on his ass."

Ichigo stopped and turned to face the noble Kuchiki. "Care to expand?"

"Everything strong has a weakness. We can't touch _him _but we can touch his necklace. This may just work." Byakuya flash-stepped to Ichigo's side and whispered something in his ear.

"You think it'll work?"

"It's worth a try."

Ichigo positioned himself as Byakuya called his zanpakuto once again.

"Bankai." He said, quietly.

The swords shot up and Hiroki was pulled from harms way.

"He can't control it. Without the Shīrudo, he is more or less powerless."

The swords began to close in on Hiroki and just at the point when the necklace was about to shoot him up into the air, Ichigo shot forwards. The necklace could only focus on one thing at a time and if he didn't want to be squashed against a million sharp blades, the only way out was up. Ichigo was waiting at the top for him and directing Tensa Zangetsu forwards, it collided with the gold chain not once, but twice.

Hiroki yelled, "You fools! Don't you know the consequence for destroying my Shīrudo?"

Ichigo watched as Hiroki's body began to glow.

Unless that was just the moonlight.

...Nope. That was definitely him glowing.

"What happened?"

"He's just angry that we're about to kill him." Byakuya shrugged, nonchalantly.

"I see."

"There'll be a firework display in a moment."

"And it's as simple as that?" Ichigo asked, slightly disappointed there wouldn't be a huge fight and he'd go home with a battle scar that would make Rukia stroke his hair again.

"It's as simple as that."

"Unfortunately, there are still a few Hollows roaming around – but once he is destroyed, his whole clan is destroyed. They made an oath. Do you see that glowing pattern on his arm?"

"Well... all of him is glowing."

"Yes, alright, but the brightest bit?"

"Ah, yes."

Byakuya continued, "Each member of his clan are tied together and that tattoo is a symbol of the promise they made to each other. I'm presuming after some survived last time and others did not, some members decided that they wanted protection. Since the Captain is untouchable – or so they thought – they could accomplish whatever their mission or goal was without him being killed. I'm guessing after we killed one of his comrades, they put the oath in place. Usually a Shīrudo is disguised as a natural gold chain, but because he was so cocky about it, it gave the game away."

Ichigo nodded.

If it were Rukia explaining that, She would still be drawing the first diagram.

And it would be Chappy the Rabbit.

"So, now what?"

"We wait for him to explode. Unfortunately, it means there will be a lot of Hollows on the loose and I'm guessing we'll be able to defeat the majority of them after a few hours rest. I'm sure Abarai will be fine by then. He just got a bump on the head. However, he already has limited brain cells, so I don't know what it's done to him."

The orange-haired Captain couldn't exactly work out if Byakuya was trying to be funny or not.

Coming to the conclusion that Byakuya had never had a sense of humour, he just nodded in agreement.

"Oh, here come the fireworks."

Sure enough, Hiroki's necklace had exploded into a million shards and with one final scream, his whole body was ripped up, piece by piece.

"Well, that was fun. I think we should go back, now, don't you?"

Ichigo couldn't agree more. Tomorrow wasn't going to be easy either. But... then... he was free to go home.

He breathed what may have sounded like a sigh of relief, yet somehow Ichigo felt wistful.

No more Seretei.

No more squad.

...No more Rukia.

Exhaling, he followed Byakuya back to his temporary home.

…

Captain Kurosaki awoke to the sound of a knock on the door, "Ichigo, are you awake?"

_I am now..._ "Come in, Rukia."

She opened the door and crept in, "I know it's a little early, but I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Of course I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be?" He pulled the blanket up over his bare chest, "Did you stay over last night?"

"No – I just know where Renji keeps a spare key..." She smirked and Ichigo was willing to bet her boyfriend didn't know that she knew.

The little minx.

"But besides from that, how are you? What happened last night?"

Captain Kurosaki explained the night's events and how there was a lot of work to be done that day but Renji had suggested they all 'got wasted' after it had all been done.

"But I really don't know whether to bother... Perhaps I'll just have one drink, or something. Renji's talking about going to a bar and messing up gigais and things. "

"You know what, it'll be fun. We may as well." Rukia sighed, sitting cross-legged at the end of Ichigo's bed.

"You think?"

"Mm-hmm, sure." Rukia shrugged and Ichigo cocked an eyebrow.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rukia Kuchiki?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed – an actual genuine laugh.

"No, seriously..." He backed against the headboard and Rukia grinned.

Yes, actually grinned.

"What's put you in a good mood, anyway?"

"I don't know – I guess just that all this is nearly over and you're better, I think. Why shouldn't I be in a good mood?"

Ichigo clambered forwards so he was sitting close to Rukia and glanced down.

"What is it?" She tilted her head to one side and Ichigo _swore _he wouldn't let the tears flow.

"Well, I figured you'd at least be a little bit sorry that you won't be seeing me for a long time... Unless you come and visit – but considering how tight this place is, I guess I won't be seeing you until they find another use for me, right?"

Her whole expression dropped and Ichigo was sure he saw her eyes darken to a deep shade of vibrant violet.

"Hey – don't let me kill your mood! You'll still have Renji."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She shot back, quickly.

Raising his hands up defensively, Ichigo replied, "Oh, hey – hold on. I didn't mean it offensively... It's just... well, he _is _your boyfriend, right?"

Rukia set her jaw and glared at Ichigo, "And? That doesn't make it any better that you're going, does it?"

"I didn't know you were so bothered about me, to be honest." He edged forwards an inch and placed his hand over her mouth once she opened it, angrily, "It's too early in the morning to shout."

She froze beneath his touch and inwardly, Captain Kurosaki leapt for joy. He had made Rukia nervous just by placing his hand over mouth.

"_Oh, stop being such a pansy, you fool, and screw her, already._"

If his _stupid _Inner Hollow hadn't messed up his mood, Ichigo probably would have drifted closer and closer until their lips had joined together and –

No. You're right.

He probably wouldn't have.

But the thought was enough to make him feel hot under the collar.

After a second, a cool hand slid onto his and as he glanced up, he saw Rukia pull his hand from her mouth.

It was a painfully slow ordeal. Perhaps his mind slowed things down purely because he never wanted her to let go.

They stared at each other for a silent second in which so many silent sentences were spoken.

Yet, following this, the two temporary officials glanced away, blushing.

"I think that's Renji getting up... Do you think it would be wise to stay here? I mean... we don't want to let him get suspicious."

Rukia arched a pencil thin eyebrow, a slight teasing glint in her eye, "Oh?"

The colour in Ichigo's cheeks deepened, "Not that anything is happening between us, of course!"

"Of course..." Her lips pulled up into a smirk, "I suppose I'll catch you later, Captain." She brushed past him and opened the window, winking, "Don't tell him about us."

Although he knew she was joking, the Captain still felt... hopeful... hopeful that something could happen between them, some time.

Some time soon.

But...

If he only knew.

…

Wiping his head with the back of his black sleeve, Captain Kurosaki withdrew Zangetsu from the face of a Hollow.

Damn, he was tired.

He had a total of about 4 hours sleep throughout his stay at the Soul Society.

If that...

Namely because he knew that Rukia and Renji were sometimes sleeping in the same bed.

Not that they shouldn't be. They had been together for ages, _and _had probably shagged a number of times. But the sorrow he felt deep within himself always plagued his outlook on life – particularly when Rukia Kuchiki was concerned.

Well... generally it was _only _when Rukia Kuchiki was concerned.

That evil... little... wicked... woman...

The Captain was far too focussed on insulting his Lieutenant in his mind that he didn't even hear the cry of victory let out from his squad.

It was only when Miss Kuchiki herself body tackled him to the ground, that he finally realised every last Hollow they had been assigned to kill had been defeated.

"You did it, Captain!" The crazed glint in her eyes caused Ichigo to be unable to respond. He probably would have wrapped his arms around her in a huge bear-hug and congratulated her too – despite the fact she was laying on top of him... in front of the whole squad... Toshiro and his squad ..._and _Renji Abarai...

Not good.

So instead, Ichigo just laughed and stood up, clutching onto her elbow before assisting her to her feet.

"_You totally just got a boner..._"

"Piss off..." Ichigo murmured quietly before turning to his squad, "Well done, everybody. You've all showed courage and strength. Keep up the good work when I'm gone."

"What do you mean?" One of the members asked and Ichigo leaned casually against his zanpakuto.

"Are you leaving?" Another Soul Reaper piped up, her eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"Yes – my work here is finished. I'm no longer needed." He replied, shrugging one shoulder.

"But... we were just starting to like you..." One small-ish Soul Reaper at the front looked longingly at Ichigo who suddenly felt _very _self-conscious. However, after this statement, the small Soul Reaper earned a slap on the back of the head.

"What do you mean – we've always liked him!"

"He's a lot better than other Captains we've seen."

"True – plus that, he is actually relatively cool."

"'Relatively'?! He's freakin' awesome!"

As various members of the squad began conversing with one another about how much they respected their temporary Captain, Rukia was leaning against a tree, smirking.

"Careful how much you say – we don't want his had to grow any bigger than it already is."

Laughter scattered across the group – whereas Ichigo just introduced her to his middle finger, grinning.

Cocking an eyebrow, Rukia threw a tree branch at him but he caught it reflexively, "Too slow."

The squad-members surveyed the exchange between the two officials and needless to say, they were all of the mind that _something _was going on between them.

But judging by the way that Rukia had dragged Ichigo to the ground and was now beating him senseless, it was hard to work out exactly _what _that 'something' was...

However, even when the Captain stood up, his clothes muddy and his face coated in grass stains, he and the lieutenant were laughing.

And she looked worse than he did.

"Kurosaki!" Renji's voice reached Ichigo and he turned to see the Lieutenant hurrying towards the two of them, "Where is the nearest pub? I'm thinking we should get wasted tonight, yeah?"

The orange-headed Captain shrugged, "I'm not too sure where it is... But you do know you won't get served simply because you don't have identification, and even if you did, the bartender wouldn't even be able to see you... and if you think I'm paying for everyone's drinks, you can think again."

Renji rolled his eyes, "We can get gigais."

"Which still leaves the other two problems."

This time, the red-headed captain paused for thought and replied after a moment, "Well, how about we just bring the Sake down here, then?"

"Why do you want to get drunk on Earth?" Ichigo looked at the Lieutenant in front of him and folded his arms.

"I don't really know – just would be fun, I expect." He shrugged, "So what do you all say?"

"What we on about?" Rangiku strode towards the small gathering of people and re-sheathed her zanpakuto.

"Renji wants to get wasted." Ichigo replied, moving to stand beside Rukia who was picking at her nails, "I think it's just an excuse for him to start yodelling again, though."

There was a ripple of laughter as Renji turned a shade of red – almost matching his hair.

"Yeah, well, at least we didn't wake up naked..." He shot back, smirking and Ichigo felt Rukia shift beside him.

"I think I woke up naked..." Rangiku said, thoughtfully, "But I usually do."

There was more laughter and Toshiro spoke, "Well, do as you please, but I'd rather not get drunk."

"It's 'cos you're under-age, isn't it, little 'Shiro?" Renji laughed, ruffling the small Captain's hair who glared angrily at the lieutenant through bright turquoise eyes.

"No – I just don't want to do something I regret."

"Like get pregnant." Ichigo smirked followed by a few sniggers.

"He hasn't hit puberty, yet... How can he get pregnant?" Renji added, dodging a punch from Toshiro.

"I'll hit _something_ in a minute..." He growled, clenching his fist again.

Ichigo ruffled his silver hair, "That's the spirit, little one."

"Oh, leave him be." Rangiku rolled her eyes, biting back a laugh.

"Thank you, _Rangiku_." Toshiro glared around at the others, "Well, we'd better be heading back, anyway."

There were a few murmurs of agreement but Ichigo remained where he was.

"Are you coming, Captain?" Rukia asked, tugging at his sleeve.

"No. I'll wait here. Besides, I'm slightly concerned about what Kon is doing to my body. Take the squad back and give them due praise. I'll catch up with you later."

She hesitated before nodding, "Sure, if that's what you think is best."

Folding his arms, he shrugged, "I..." He was about to tell her that he couldn't bear to see the Soul Society again for fear of it being more difficult to leave, but instead, he modified his sentence, "...I just don't really trust Kon to be in my body for this long. I swear, if he's been hitting on my classmates, I will actually murder him."

Rukia breathed a soft laugh, "See you soon, Ichigo."

"Hey – it's still Captain to you." He winked and she shoved his arm, playfully.

"Whatever."

…

"Oh, hey, Ichigo." Karin's voice reached her big brother's ears just as he as walking up the stairs.

"Hey, Karin. This is gonna sound really weird – but have you seen my body?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah – it's still at school." She replied, leaning against the wall, "What have you got on your face? Is that grass? And it's all in your hair." She smirked at the way he began tugging at his hair, trying to clean all the grass ad mud from him.

Then he realised all he wanted was a hot bath.

Unfortunately, he couldn't have one of them without his body.

"Dammit."

"Karin, are you talking to someone?"

"No." Karin turned to Yuzu who emerged from behind her bedroom door.

"Oh... I just thought I could hear you talk that's all..."

Karin didn't reply, but walked past Ichigo and went downstairs, "I imagine Ichigo will be home soon." She spoke, loudly and Yuzu nodded.

"Yes, I'd better get dinner on."

"_Yes, you'd better._" Ichigo thought – no... his _Hollow _thought... "_Oh, come on – don't tell me you're not hungry._"

"I think I will be when Kon comes home." He shrugged, turning into his bedroom.

Damn, he was tired.

Before he felt himself drifting off, he could hear Kon come upstairs, "Oh – hi, Yuzu! Nice to see you today!"

"Thank you, Ichigo... But you saw me this morning."

"I sure did! That dinner smells lovely!"

"Shut up, _Ichigo_..." Karin told him.

Oh, what an idiot.

The door opened and Kon strolled through the door, smiling happily.

"Oh, hello, moron." Grabbing his body and forcing himself inside it, the tablet popped out from his mouth.

Picking it up and finding the stuffed lion, Ichigo told the pill, angrily, "I do hope you haven't been acting like that all week – no wonder people will start thinking I'm gay..."

…

Opening his eyes after a well-deserved sleep and lovely hot bath, Ichigo sat up to see Rukia perched on the foot of his bed, "Hello, sleepy-head."

She was holding a few bottles of Sake and Ichigo grinned, "_Captain _Sleepy-head, to you."

"Oh, shut up." She laughed, "Everyone's outside. They all have gigais..."

It was then that Ichigo noticed the purple dress Rukia was wearing and how perfectly it matched her round, beautiful eyes.

"You'll be catching flies with that." She smirked, pointing at his agape mouth. He closed it, blushing.

"Heh... yeah... Well, is everyone else out there?"

"Yeah, even Kenpachi decided to come down...I'm not sure how wise it was for Renji to invite him... He... he gets a bit strange under the influence of alcohol."

"Well, it should be amusing to watch, anyway."

She nodded, smiling, "So, are you planning on going out like that?"

Ichigo glanced down and saw his chest was bare and he was wearing baggy pyjama bottoms.

Quirking an eyebrow, he replied, "Why – do you want me to?"

Her eyes skated across his muscular torso and then it was her turn to blush, "No – but Rangiku probably would."

"In that case, I'll change..." He laughed, flicking back the duvet, "No peeking."

Rukia laughed, "Don't be ridiculous..."

"In fact... I'm gonna take a quick shower... I'll be out in about ten minutes, alright?"

Images flooded to Rukia's mind and Ichigo laughed when he saw her cheeks turn scarlet.

"Tell me, you _didn't _just picture me naked." He laughed, grabbing a few clothes from his closet.

"Of _course _not!" She shot back, turning her head away, indignantly.

"Yeah... sure..." He responded, before feeling a heavy object hit the back of his head. Glancing down, he spoke, "Oh – I thought I'd lost that encyclopedia..."

…

After about twenty minutes, Ichigo and Rukia had joined the other Captains and Lieutenants outside and already – Renji was yodelling.

"Well, I can see tonight is going to be a ball." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"We've been trying to get him to shut up – but apparently it just means 'yodel louder'..." Rangiku replied, taking a sip of Sake.

"Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuukiaaaaaaaaaaa a!" Renji yodelled at her and she turned her head in the opposite direction.

"I don't know him."

Those who were listening, laughed, offering more Sake around the group.

"Cheers." Ichigo clinked his bottle against Rukia's and they both tipped their heads back, taking delicate sips.

"Oh, come on! You can do better than that." Kenpachi grabbed about four bottles and opened them all, "Watch this!" Forcing each rim into his mouth, he began glugging the alcohol down, without even pausing for a breath. The liquid was dribbling all down his chin and neck and if it wasn't for his amazing performance at actually downing four bottles in one, the majority of the group would have turned their heads away in disgust.

"I told you he gets weird." Rukia reminded Ichigo, her speech ever so slightly slurred.

"He's weird anyway." He replied, snorting.

Surely they hadn't had that much to drink already, had they?

He glanced down at his fifth bottle. Maybe he had...

It suddenly dawned on Ichigo what a _great _idea it would be to climb a tree and pelt berries at everyone.

Why on_ Earth _didn't he think of it before?!

"Hey – watch this!" He stumbled across the field and headed straight towards the huge recycling bins, "I'll... I'll get you!" He told the bins, earnestly, "...If it's the absolute last thing I ever do."

"No! Where are you going?" Rangiku grabbed him and pulled him back to the centre of the field. He swatted her away, irritably.

All he wanted was to... to climb... somewhere... He had completely forgotten what he was going to do.. he knew it had something to do with...that thing. Then he found himself staring at a pair of rather large breasts.

"Are you having a good look, there?" Rangiku laughed and Ichigo glanced up.

"I think so."

"_I think so, too._"

"No. Just screw me. I mean – screw it all! You know?" Ichigo told his inner Hollow who scorned and Rangiku continued as though he hadn't said anything.

"Well, I think someone's getting jealous..." She murmured, indicating to Rukia who was looking on, trying to ignore the fact that Renji was kissing her neck, his hands straying all over her body.

"Well, it isn't like... it's not as though I was going to do anything to you." Ichigo staggered towards Rukia, sloshing the contents of his eleventh bottle all over the grass. Unfortunately, on the way, he collided with Kenpachi who was consuming more and more alcohol. His head turned towards his attacker and he raised a clenched fist.

"I'll have your guts you... you loungy... you minsy... No... you lousy, mingy rat..." Ichigo dodged his punch, almost falling flat onto his face.

"Hey – Ichi – there's a peanut!"

"No! I don't want it! Get away!" He yelled at some random Shinigami who was laying on the floor, knocked out.

Then Ichigo tripped over the body and landed in a pile of mud. He picked himself up and wiped the dirt from his features, "Not appreciated!"

Why was everything out to stop him from getting to Rukia? As if hearing his thoughts, Rukia pushed Renji away from her and grabbed her Captain by the arm.

"What... the hell... are you... going?" He asked, wrenching free.

"I think you mean: What am I doing?"

Then Ichigo looked up and smiled dopily, "Oh, it's you. Do you want to go and climb that tree with me?"

"I don't see why not..." She replied, laughing – intoxicated by enough Sake to believe that it _would _be a good idea to climb a tree with an alcohol-induced Ichigo.

As they tripped their way into the woods, Ichigo fell flat on his back, yanking Rukia down with him.

"You clumsy fool!" She scolded, trying to slap his face, but ended up running her fingers through his hair.

"Hey – you fell too!" He complained before stealing her bottle of drink, "Mine."

She didn't have time to respond before he had begun downing the contents. Then, as his eyes landed on the girl in front of him, he found it difficult to remove his gaze.

And the last thing he could remember of that night was the way Rukia's purple dress clung to her body, they way her raven hair fell about her face and neck and the way the moonlight gleamed off her perfect, white skin.

He was too intoxicated to even try to move, let alone try to kiss those full red lips of hers.

Instead, he felt himself pass out.

Damn, he was such a sucker.

…

Once again, Ichigo Kurosaki woke up naked. He hadn't remembered how he had got this way, only that he was alone.

Well, he _thought _he was until a certain Renji Abarai had sat himself up, his bandanna tied appropriately around his midriff, just managing to conceal Renji-junior.

"What the hell happened last night?" He asked, rubbing his eyes, "And why the hell are we both naked?"

"Drinking games..." Renji replied, leaning forwards to throw up, "Rangiku was also naked... as usual... And if I remember rightly, Kenpachi wasn't completely covered up, either."

"At least cover yourself up!" Ichigo yelled, trying to stand up.

"Don't forget that you could do with wearing something, yourself!" He replied, shielding his eyes from the naked temporary Captain.

"I would but I can't find my clothes. Where the hell are we, anyway?"

"I don't know... You're supposed to be the smart one."

"Says who?" Ichigo snapped, "Not a word, Abarai. If this gets spread – I will kill you." He shot towards the woods. If he couldn't find his clothes, he would at least use leaves or _something_.

"Likewise."

But then, he found himself tripping over a tree root, such was his hurry. He landed sprawled out on the ground only to see his clothes sitting in front of him.

"Thank you, God!" He clasped his hands together and scrambled towards his clothes. Forcing them on his body, he heard voices nearby.

"Oh, shit!" He zipped up his fly just at the point when he saw a group of students make their way towards school through the woods.

Students...

School...

Crap!

**So, there's my take on drunk shinigami... Anyway, please review! Let me know what you're thinking! Thanks for reading! :D**


	6. The Hickey

"Morning, Ichigo!" Orihime was smiling happily at Ichigo when he finally arrived.

"Mm." He muttered, tipping his head forwards on the desk with a loud thud.

"You don't... look too good."

"Mm..."

"You reek of alcohol, Ichigo." Uryu pointed out and then Ichigo sat up attempting to glare at him through baggy eyes.

"You don't say."

"What happened to you?" Tatsuki asked.

He thought about this for a moment before coming to the conclusion that he didn't actually have a freaking clue. "I'm trying to work that out for myself, at the moment."

"Are you sure you should even be here, today?" Orihime was asking him, concerned, but Ichigo was only vaguely aware he was being spoken to.

"Perhaps we should let him sleep it out on his desk." Uryu commented, smirking.

If he could be bothered, Ichigo would have flipped him off, but he really didn't have a single ounce of strength left in his body.

"You know, there's absolutely no point in even being here if all you're going to do is sleep."

He didn't even know who was talking to him and he managed a shrug.

"Just leave him be, Tatsuki."

_Thank you... whoever you are..._

The day dragged for an awfully long time and Ichigo almost felt as though he couldn't go on living in this condition anymore. As he contemplated the laziest way he could commit suicide in the classroom, the bell rang.

Hallelujah!

Grabbing his bag and forcing his books and pens into it, he stood up, his head spinning violently.

"We're going to the cinema, Ichigo. Do you wanna come?"

"Another day, maybe... I think I'd prefer just to... sleep, right now." He admitted to Keigo, who nodded.

"Did you get laid last night?"

"What? No – I just over drank."

"Oh – it's just you have a massive hickey under your jaw."

Ichigo wasn't in the mood for Keigo's games and he rolled his eyes, "Very funny... Enjoy your movie, anyway. See you tomorrow."

"We're not in school tomorrow."

"Oh... yeah... See you next week, then..."

"Are you _sure _you're alright?" Orihime asked and Ichigo gave her a look that said: when did I ever say I was alright?!

"Yeah – fine. Catch you later..."

…

"Where were you last night, Ichigo?" His father's voice greeted him as he walked – or rather, fell – through the front door.

"Out."

"You look shocking." He informed his son, momentarily sidetracked.

"I feel a lot worse..."

"Were you drinking?" He asked, crossing his arms, suspiciously.

"Of course I was... Why else would I look this bad?" He replied, irritably, making his way towards the kitchen, "Yuzu, just grab me a drink of water, will you?"

"Sure!"

That reply was too loud and happy for his sensitive ears...

"So... were there some nice girls there?"

Well, there was one _very _nice girl there, yes.

Taking a sip of his water and leaning against the counter, he shrugged, "Can't remember much. There probably was a nice one around."

"I should hope it was your girlfriend, right?"

What?

Oh... Misaki... He hadn't told his Dad that he'd broken up with her, had he?

Never mind...

"What's with all these questions?"

"Well, you have a love-bite under your jaw... Which is the only reason that's stopping me from kicking the crap out of you. Did my son _finally _become a man?!"

"Oh – not you too..." He grumbled, "I'll be in my room... Sleeping... So, I'd prefer no disturbances... Even in an emergency... In fact – especially in an emergency. Night."

"He'll be in his room doing _something_, that's for sure."

"You no longer have the title: Dad. Instead, I'm going to call you: Creep. Goodnight..."

"But you haven't even told me about your night! Who did you make love to?" Isshin called behind his son, "It wasn't Misaki, was it?"

"Gah – no-one, you creep! I'm still a virgin!"

"Even after six months with your girlfriend? I thought I'd brought you up better than that!"

"Shut the _hell _up!" Came the muffled reply from Ichigo followed by a door slamming.

The two twins just exchanged nervous glances. If their father had any ideas about giving them that kind of talk, they would move out the second he said the word: boyfriend.

Turning to his younger daughters, a fatherly smile placed on his lips, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't even bother, Dad." Karin advised, hopping down from her seat, "In case you didn't notice – people don't generally like to tell their parents about their sex life..."

"My dear Karin! How can you say that! How dare you bring up that word in my house?!"

"Dad – I'm nearly fourteen; I know exactly how babies are made – don't play innocent with me."

"So, you knew what we were talking about?" Her father's face fell.

"How thick do you think we are?!" She slapped his head as she walked by.

"Thought you could pull a fast one on me, huh?" Swivelling around to face Karin, he raised a foot, "PREPARE TO BE ANHILATED!"

Before he could move another inch, Karin had grabbed hold of his ankle. Spinning him around so he was on his back, she muttered, "Like I said: Don't even bother."

"My poor wife – how am I supposed to cope with our children? They are reaching puberty, at last!"

Karin and Yuzu took one look at the other, awkwardly. They'd reached _that _ages ago...

"You're right!" Isshin stood up and hurried to his daughters, trying to pull them into a hug, "When you start getting interested in boys – make sure to bring them here to me so I can give you all the talk on how to be safe when you are sexually active with them, alri–"

Unfortunately, Isshin Kurosaki found himself skidding along the floor before crashing into the wall at the other side of the room and all he could do was watch his two daughters exit the room, faces red.

What could he have possibly done wrong this time?

…

He was talking to _someone... _laughing about _something_... But through his blurry vision, he couldn't see who and he had no idea what.

Feeling a pair of hands grip his, his breath caught in his throat. A weight shifted itself around him, a cool breeze blowing into his ear. He was slightly aware that something wet was pressing against his jaw, but he couldn't work out _what_. Why was this so vague?

What _was _'this', anyway?

As if provoking him, this thought was the last thing Ichigo remembered thinking before he sat up in the darkness of his room.

"Crap... what just happened?"

"_You had a dream, you douche. Get over it._"

"I wasn't asking your opinion..." Ichigo growled, but then he tried to remember exactly what had happened in his dream.

However, all he was aware of, was the fact that it was dark and he was with someone.

But that was it.

Oh, his head hurt too much to try and decipher his dream. It wasn't even a big deal.

Only that it felt... real.

But... all dreams did, didn't they?

"_Yes – now shut up and go to sleep..._"

For once, Ichigo actually listened to his Hollow and placed his head back on the pillow, allowing sleep to consume him once more.

…

"Ichigo, don't you think it's time to get up now?" Yuzu's voice was quiet at her brother's door and he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Why, what's happened?"

"It's nearly three in the afternoon and you've been asleep for ages... plus that.. I've made you some dinner."

"Thanks... but I'm not really hungry..." He muttered, turning over.

"You won't sleep tonight if you stay asleep now."

"Oh, believe me... I _will _sleep tonight..." He replied, "Thanks though, Yuzu..."

She hesitated and Ichigo knew that there was something else she wanted to say.

"What is it?"

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" She asked, making her way towards her brother's bed and he budged up to make room for her.

"I'm fine, why?" He lied, easily.

"It's just that... you've been acting really strange recently and then two nights ago you started being normal again. Then..." She looked down and Ichigo folded his arms.

"Spit it out, already."

"Did you tell Dad the truth about... about the night you got drunk?"

"Of course, I did. I _was_ drunk."

"No – I meant..." She sighed, "Are you still with Misaki?"

Ichigo suddenly realised that his sister wanted to know if he was a virgin... WHAT NORMAL SISTER _DOES _THAT?!

"No... We broke up. And Yuzu... I'm still a virgin. And I'd advise for you to stay that way for as long as possible, alright?" He told her, standing up, "Now, go on... go and beat Dad up or something; I have to get ready."

"Are you going out?"

"Maybe." He shrugged.

Yuzu still looked at Ichigo, concern written all over her face.

"What is it?" He asked, again.

"Nothing, it's just... Nothing... Have a nice day."

"Yeah... thanks. You too..." He walked past her and ruffled her hair, completely dumbfounded as to why his sister was so protective and concerned all of a sudden.

What exactly had Kon done in his absence?

No matter... For now, he had to concentrate on how to walk in a straight line.

Yes, he still had an awful hangover.

Never again would he get _that _drunk.

Ever.

At least not intentionally, anyway.

Hopefully...

"_Oh, shut up and get a shower, you big mess._"

…

He stared at his ragged appearance in the mirror. Exactly what _had _he done that night?

He had a bruise on his cheek and some mark on his jaw or something...

Hold the phone.

Ichigo took a closer look at his reflection, running a finger along the red mark.

Dammit.

It _was _a hickey.

But... who could have done it?

Racking his brains, frantically trying to recall who tainted his skin, Ichigo could remember vaguely kissing someone.

The outline of their figure looked awfully like... Rangiku... or someone?

But surely he didn't...

Maybe he did?

What if he shagged her?!

Oh, his life was over!

Not that he didn't think her sexy – and she _did _have a nice pair of tits...

Note to self: Stop letting your Hollow interfere with the way you think.

"_But it _is _true. I would do her._"

"Yeah, well, I might have already done that! Gah... I am in so much trouble!"

"_Yeah? Who you in trouble with?_"

Ichigo was silent for a moment before he replied – yes, replied to his Hollow, "I don't know. I mean I can't even remember doing it, so I probably didn't... did I?"

"_I don't freaking know, do I?_"

"I suppose not... But I don't remember too much about that night. Oh – I don't know. I need to think..."

He pulled off his pyjama bottoms and switched on the shower.

Time to see the full extent of his damage...

Surprisingly, he didn't have too many bruises on himself. The huge scar on his shoulder was starting to heal up but it did twinge a little... well, a _lot _under the soap and water.

As he allowed the shower to pound into his back and head, he couldn't help but feel guilt and regret.

"I shouldn't have got drunk that night. Who knows what could have happened?"

"_You mean what _did _happen?_"

"Yes... that..." He sighed, "Oh, I'm in so much trouble." After a few prolonged minutes in the shower, Ichigo finally switched the power off and stepped out onto the mat.

At that moment there was a loud knock on the door, "Ichigo Kurosaki! Why are you taking so long in the shower? Is it... Is it because you're–"

"–Whatever it is you're about to say, I don't wanna hear it!" He yelled back through the door wrapping himself up in a towel, "...Creep."

…

"You coming out tonight, Ichigo? That is – if you've gotten over your hangover. You've had all weekend." Keigo asked as they sat down in class, followed by a snigger from Mizuiro.

"Nah – I gotta study."

"Aw, come on... it'll be fun, right guys?"

"Sure!" A chorus of agreement scattered among Ichigo's friends.

He shrugged, "What are you guys doing, anyway?"

"We're going to the cinema." Mizuiro informed Ichigo, smiling, "There's an action film on called Dead Avenue."

"It sounds enthralling." He remarked, dryly.

"So does that mean you'll come?" Keigo asked, grinning at his orange-haired friend.

"I dunno – are you going, Chad?" He looked over at his giant of a friend who just mumbled something incoherent.

"Speak up, Chad!"

"I might do. Are you?" He asked, looking up beneath his fringe of thick, brown hair.

"Come on, Ichigo!" Keigo nudged his arm, trying (but failing) to do puppy-dog eyes.

"You make me want to run away screaming when you do that face." He muttered in reply.

"Is that a yes?" Mizuiro smiled, angelically.

There was a short pause before he threw his hands up in the air, "Oh, whatever. Sure. What time?"

"Round about... what time do you reckon?"

"Seven?"

"Eight?"

"Six?"

"Never..." Ichigo replied, glowering and folding his arms.

"Are you guys going to the cinema tonight?" Tatsuki popped her spiky head into the conversation.

"Sure." Keigo replied, "Wanna come?"

"I guess...What are you seeing?"

"Shit Avenue." Ichigo replied, triggering a laugh or two from his friends.

Tatsuki turned to Orihime, "Are you coming, Orihime?"

Chizuru stood up, quickly, "I'm _definitely _coming! Especially if my sweet Orihime is attending... We can sit on the back row and–"

"–Jeez – enough already, you creep! Stop hitting on my best friend, will ya?" The spiky-head flung her arm out towards the red-headed girl who flinched.

"Hey – I was just joking!" She replied, folding her arms, indignantly across her chest (pointedly sticking it in Orihime's general direction).

However, the ginger girl just smiled widely, "Sure I'll come! What did you say it was called?" She scratched her head, in confusion.

"It's called Dead Avenue. It's meant to be the best action film this year!" Keigo responded, yelping in what Ichigo assumed to be joy but sounded more like an old dog being strangled.

"In that case – I don't think I'll be seeing any other action movies this year..." He leaned forwards on his desk as the others resumed their conversations about what they thought the movie would be like.

"Um... Ichigo?" He glanced up to see Orihime standing by his desk, knotting her fingers together, nervously, "Are you alright?"

"Sure."

"It's just... ever since... Rukia's gone... you've been different. You don't seem to be... complete."

Ichigo stared at her, "Complete?"

"When you were with each other, you seemed so content – whether you were bashing each other's brains out, chatting or even just sitting side by side. It really hurts me to see you so down. Aren't you going to visit her?"

He was quiet. Contemplating his friend's words, he realised that he never felt fully complete without her.

Family was the most important thing to him in the world – but somehow, just having them wasn't enough to keep him happy. It was enough to help him get by. But he longed for happiness and without Rukia, he would never, truly experience it.

He knew that so long as she was happy in whatever she was doing – whether it was training, being with Renji, or just carrying on her life as though he never existed, he would be satisfied. If, however, she was unhappy... Ichigo would know. He sort of had that sense. And so far, she seemed fine.

But a part of him told him she would never forget him.

The other part (mostly his Hollow) preferred to convince him that she didn't want him.

Not even as a friend.

"I can't visit her. I have tests to study for, I have my family to look out for and I have... obligations here."

"Well, sure, whatever you say. But just so you know, I don't think those excuses will last forever. There may be a time when she needs you and you need to be willing to go to her."

The truth was, Ichigo _couldn't _return to the Soul Society.

He wasn't allowed.

He had been called to do a job and now he had done it.

Finished.

Period.

End of.

…

So, Dead Avenue started out just like every other tacky, knock-off horror/action movie.

In other words... it was shite.

There was a road called Stead Avenue but there was a psychopath who lived there, therefore getting called Dead Avenue... or something ridiculous like that.

He started at one end of the road just killing everybody. There was a girl he loved once who ditched him for someone else (Ichigo wondered why she could have _possibly _done that...) and he was proving some kind of point by killing everyone around her and all her family and stuff (as they, ironically, lived on the same street) so she knew he was coming for her.

It was pathetic, really.

At the present time, Ichigo was watching him decapitate a woman in front of him and she didn't even have time to scream before her throat was ripped out.

Lovely.

He couldn't hear exactly what was being said as everyone was screaming and yelling.

Why come to a movie if you're just going to make a whole load of noise?! Jeez...

"_This is what we should be doing, Ichigo._"

"Ripping throats out? I'll pass..."

"_You sure? We could do it, you know._"

Ignoring this little remark from his Hollow, Ichigo folded his arms and shook his head.

He thought he may just get a little bit of shut-eye before it finished.

Or, he may not.

Depending on how much louder Chizuru decided to scream.

"Orihime, protect me!" She squealed, burying her head into her shoulder.

"Oh, piss off, will ya?" Tatsuki yelled, shoving her away from Orihime who was comfortingly patting the red-head.

He didn't even know how long he'd been sitting there. Moving pictures flashed before his eyes and unseeingly, he looked on.

Ichigo Kurosaki was seeing something else.

An outline of a girl with raven-hair.

Dammit, why was it that every time he let his mind wander, it always found its way to Rukia?

"_Maybe cos you still want to see her._"

"Are you going sentimental on me?" Ichigo asked, quietly, cocking an eyebrow.

"_Of course I'm not, fool. I'm just stating the obvious which you clearly didn't see... idiot._"

"Oh, piss off..." He folded his arms, slouching down in his seat.

Sighing, Ichigo waited for the movie to be over. All he wanted to do was...

...sleep.

"_Liar. All _you _want to do is bang Rukia Kuchiki._" His Hollow snarled, laughing.

A low growl rumbled deep within his chest just before he heard someone speaking on the screen and he couldn't help but listen.

"Why do you leave me alive?" A woman said, as she bled on the bathroom floor.

"Why?" The man gave a cruel laugh, "I leave you screaming, I leave you hurting, I leave you alone. Just like you did to me." He gripped a knife tighter in his hand and pushed it up to the woman's neck.

"Well, aren't you going to kill me? You've killed everyone else I love. I don't want to live alone."

The man pulled the knife away, leaving a small cut on her throat. Taking the knife and pointing it to his own chest, he replied, "Why didn't you kill me? You were everyone I loved. When you left – I _was _alone." His eyes flashed with hurt and regret.

"But you have a family. Your sister... your Mother... What about them?" She asked, sitting up, clutching her bleeding arm.

"What about them? Family only numbs the pain for a while. Without... without you – I am still nothing. I always have been." Clutching the knife tighter, he plunged it deep within his chest.

The woman yelled his name and cried.

The screen went black and her scream still lingered for a second before the credits scrolled.

"You were right... that was shit, Ichigo." Tatsuki told him, but he was just staring at the screen, feeling slightly traumatised.

"What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

_Family only numbs the pain for a while. Without you – I am still nothing._

He _had _to see her. He _had _to know she was safe.

"_Of course she's safe, you idiot._"

Ichigo paused.

His Hollow was right... She was safe... she was fine without him.

He had hoped for a visit from her by now, but he couldn't have everything.

For now, Ichigo decided he should just try and focus on passing his tests.

Besides it had only been a few days since he had last seen her.

The trick was to remain focussed on studying and all would be well.

He hoped.

…

"Ichigo, you'll be late for school." Yuzu's timid voice informed her brother from outside his bedroom. But he just opened the door – fully dressed, back packed and everything.

"Says who?" He smirked, brushing past her after closing his door behind him.

"Is my Ichigo up already?" A voice _far _too energetic for the morning shouted up the stairs.

"Morning, Dad..." He grumbled upon entering the kitchen.

"Hey watch where you're going, son!" He stuck out a leg in Ichigo's path, grinning, but Ichigo knew better and just stood on his foot, instead.

Hard.

"I am." He grabbed a piece of toast and slapped a bit of butter on it, "Dunno when I'll be home tonight. I have a lot of work to catch up on. See you."

Before any of them could reply, he had shut the door and stepped out onto the pavement.

…

When Ichigo had lots to look forwards to, the day would always pass slowly.

When he was enjoying himself, it would go quickly.

Unfortunately, since he wasn't looking forwards to anything, or finding the day's experiences particularly exciting, the day still passed slowly.

Just to make matters worse, he had several assignments to complete before he could start revising for exams.

To say the least, he was stressed up to the eyeballs.

Metaphorically speaking...

Only when did the bell for lunch ring loudly, did Ichigo find a bit of energy to stand up and make his way outside.

"Ichigo, what's the matter with you?" A voice that could only belong to someone who was good with needles and thread reached his ears.

"Oh, hey, Uryu. How's it going?" He paused for a moment before his friend swung into step beside him.

"Hey – stop deviating. I asked how you were doing. Stop changing the subject."

"Oh, sorry, I guess." And he left it at that, angering Uryu further.

"Ichigo! What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." He shrugged one shoulder and sat down on the grass bank, pulling out his sandwiches.

"Is it..." Uryu took a deep breath, "...I know that you had a replacement soul in your body the other week. I wondered... I wondered if everything was alright with Rukia."

Hearing someone else speak her name seemed to somehow give him a reality check. He flinched and straightened up, "Yes. She's fine, I think."

"If you don't mind me asking... what happened when you left?"

Ichigo hesitated before taking a bite of his sandwich. Once he'd swallowed, he told Uryu most of what had happened – purposefully leaving out everything to do with how he felt for his ex-temporary-lieutenant...

Pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, Uryu spoke, "I see. And... you're still wishing you were there... or... what?"

"It's not that. To be honest, I hate the place. Just being in Seretei made my blood boil when I remembered everything bad they had done to Ru- to the people. And I suppose I just miss using my powers to their full potential. I get bored here and they need exercising..."

"We both know that's not true."

"No – it is true. I miss being with other Shinigami. Especially Ru- especially my temporary squad."

"You know, you can say her name. Rukia Kuchiki. I know you miss her. Hell, you probably even love her. It wouldn't surprise me."

"Hey, I don't lo–" Ichigo cut himself off at the sceptical glance his friend shot him.

"Ichigo, I'm not stupid."

"Could have fooled me..." He murmured in response, cramming the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.

Uryu chuckled, "It's perfectly normal to feel love..."

"Oh yeah? And who do you love?" Ichigo challenged, defiantly.

"Ha. I'm not telling you that until you tell me about Rukia and exactly what went on between the two of you."

"Wha- excuse me!" He spluttered, defensively, "Absolutely _nothing _went on!"

"Okay... Sure..."

"Oh... shut up... four-eyes." Ichigo stood up, "You ready to go to class?"

"Now? We've still got half of break left." Uryu informed him, standing up, anyway.

"Really? Damn, why is today going so slowly?"

"There you are! We were looking all over for you!" Keigo marched up the hill towards the two boys.

"You and what army?" Uryu asked, readjusting his glasses.

A confused expression crossed Keigo's face and he turned about him to see an absence of his friends, "Hey, morons! I found him!" He yelled down the hill and soon after, Mizuiro and Chad followed emerged from behind the grassy bank.

"Hey, Ichigo." Chad greeted, in his usual low, mellow tones, "Hey, Uryu."

"Like, where have you been? There was a _super _hot chick who had an older sister! They were eating together! How cute is that?" Keigo cried, excitedly, "And I–"

"–Looked like an idiot when trying to introduce himself." Chad interjected, earning a laugh from the other boys.

Except Keigo.

He just scowled, "I did not!"

"Yes, you did!" Mizuiro laughed and began strutting around the circle, making stupid noises, "Hi! My name's Keigo! What's yours?"

As the two boys squabbled amongst themselves, Ichigo, Chad and Uryu just looked at them with no interest whatsoever.

"I say we go to class early." Ichigo muttered, much to the approval of the boys who weren't actually fighting.

However, once they had stopped trying to gnaw each other's limbs off, they stood up, noticing that not only had Ichigo and the others left for class, but that they were the only ones left outside.

They hurried into the class once everybody had already started and both got assigned detention for being late.

This was one contributing factor which made Ichigo understand just why he couldn't wait to leave High School.

…

A soft, breathy laugh tickled his ear and a hand crept up towards his neck. A body pressed itself against him, and he sighed at the intimacy. Willingly, he slid his arms around the object in from of him, feeling her curves beneath his fingertips – he assumed it was a girl because if it was a guy, he would become a permanent insomniac.

Assuming of course, that this was a dream.

It was far too good to be true.

Even if the girl in front of him _was _Rangiku.

Hold up...

What?

Ichigo squinted through the darkness, but couldn't quite make out the woman's features.

Had he just imagined it to be Rangiku?

Yes.

Definitely.

No ifs, no buts. He had imagined it.

This woman was just a figment of his imagination and _wasn't _Rangiku or anybody else he knew.

"_Shut up and enjoy your dream._"

The scolding from his Hollow immediately woke him up – and it _didn't _put him in a good mood.

"Hey! Stop interfering!"

"_But I enjoy it too._"

"That's gross. I never said I enjoyed these kind of dreams!" He retorted, turning over, hoping that this would indicate him turning his back on that damned Hollow.

"_Sooo... Is _that _the reason you've got a boner?_"

Ichigo sat up, angrily, "What?! I have _not _got a boner!"

"_Careful what you're yelling in your room, King. You aren't the only one who lives here. Besides, if I've got a boner – so must you._"

"You are disgusting. Leave me alone before I start getting nightmares..."

"_You can't run away from me._"

"I'm aware. Now shut up, and let me sleep."

The blessed silence reigned in his head until a rather disturbing thought entered...

Ichigo. Stop it. Stop it. Stop it.

He could feel a sort of anger radiate from his ears.

"Ichigo... Don't you _dare _bring me into this." The angry voice of Zangetsu vibrated around his mind and the poor boy apologised profusely.

"_So... Does this mean he's right?_"

There was a silence from both Ichigo and Zangetsu.

"_Damn, Zangetsu! You _have _got a boner!_"


	7. Over and Out

"Rukia... where the hell are you going?" Renji's voice sounded from behind the smaller Soul Reaper who paused in her tracks, waiting for Abarai to catch her up.

"I'm going to visit someone." She replied, vaguely.

There was no way she could tell him.

Not at least until she was absolutely one hundred percent certain.

Or at least she was one hundred percent that she _was _one hundred percent certain.

Did that even make sense?

Oh, she was in such a mess... and so much trouble...

"I suppose that means you're visiting old carrot-top..." He murmured, not even bothering to keep the jealousy out of his tone. Snapping back to reality, Rukia allowed the famous Kuchiki mask she had adopted to drop over her features, "No, of course not. You know I can't visit him anyway. Besides, why would I _want _to?"

Now of all times?

It wasn't as if he'd made the effort to come and visit her after making a solemn promise.

…Well, it wasn't exactly a solemn promise, but he said he would come to visit and still, after a month, he hadn't.

"Not like I care anyway..." She muttered to herself.

"What? It sounds like you do, to me." The red-headed Lieutenant told her, indignantly – much to Rukia's disapproval. The glare she shot him triggered his arms to fly up in the air, defensively, "Hey, hey. I didn't mean it like that!"

"Mean it like _what, _exactly?"

"Uh... Nothing... Never mind." He took an automatic step back as Rukia's eyebrows raised towards her hairline.

"Mm... Well, I should be back soon enough, anyway." She broke eye contact and continued walking, "See you later."

"Bye – take care, Rukia!" He called after her, almost desperately, but she didn't even glance behind her shoulder.

Hat-and-clogs was in for a lovely surprise...

…

"Urahara, are you there?" She rapped on the door, ignoring the sign that said: Closed.

Just like she had been doing for the past half an hour.

The only sound to be heard was the rain slamming down on the rattling window panes.

Oh, that was _it_. She knew he was in there!

Rukia Kuchiki leapt up onto the high windowsill and slid back the glass.

Wrong move.

"Yoru – ich – i!" Kisuke's violent moans reverberated around his small bedroom just at the time when Rukia placed her foot on the floor., "Oh... you're... so beautiful..."

"Oh, Kisu – ke..." Yoruichi's voice was strained and full of nothing but pleasure, "I already know that..."

Damn, she thought they just flirted, shamelessly.

How long had they even been together?

Probably before she was even alive – or dead – or whatever you wanted to call her state.

"Come to join us?" Urahara's dry tones dragged her back down to Earth and she flinched, looking down.

Yet another wrong move.

There was a small flash and a black cat appeared in front of old Hat-and-clogs' you-know-what! He dropped his green and white pinstriped hat onto the small feline.

"No! Of _course _not!" Rukia huffed, angrily, "And p_lease _can you cover yourself up?" Pointedly, she averted her eyes and Urahara just laughed.

"Wasn't the cat enough?"

"'The cat', eh? That wasn't what you were calling me a few seconds ago..."

Scooping Yoruichi up in his arms, he smirked, "That's because a few seconds ago, you weren't actually a cat."

"_Please_, Urahara. Cover yourself up." Rukia's patience was beginning to wear _very _thin.

He clicked his tongue, "Alright, alright. Wait for me downstairs."

Rukia strode past the couple and out the door, almost bumping into Jinta who had been sweeping the corridors.

"Hey – watch it!" He complained, just the same as always – only a little taller and covered in more freckles.

"Sorry." She replied, quietly, turning towards the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Jinta asked, folding his arms.

"Jinta, you shouldn't be so nosy." The meek voice of Ururu informed the red-head beside her.

"Hey, shut it you!" He yelled at Ururu who batted away his punch as if it were nothing but a pesky little fly, "So, come on! What're you doing here?" He pressed, arrogantly.

"Oh – I... I would prefer to keep it a secret."

"Ha. You ain't keeping nothin' from me!" He shot back and Rukia arched an eyebrow.

"Is that so? We'll just see about that." Turning away from them, she made her way downstairs before she lost her temper with the little brat completely.

"So, what can I do for you, Miss Kuchiki?" Urahara stifled a yawn and took a seat, crossing his legs.

She paced nervously up and down the aisle, "I... I need to know something... Is it possible that I... could... I could... you know...?" Unable to finish her question, Rukia turned away, flushing.

It took Kisuke a moment to see where she was coming from before he laughed, heartily, "Well, I see no reason why not... apart from... does this mean... Whoa... I didn't even know that you had..."

Her flush deepening, Rukia replied, avoiding Urahara's eyes, "Well... that's where it gets a little complicated..."

"Oh?" His grin broadened, "Did you–"

"–That's none of your business!" The colour spread from her cheeks to her forehead and neck.

"Well, if that's what you think, you may as well just run along and play." He gestured his hands towards the back door.

"No, wait. I need to know more. I have to know for definite."

"Well – you can start by telling me how you feel."

Rukia deliberated for a moment before answering, "Hmm, I can sort of feel a presence in my inner world. It reminds me of... someone I know, but I know I've never met him before."

"You've seen him?"

"Kind of... I was in my inner world, speaking with my zanpakuto when I felt like we weren't alone. I was terrified, at first. And then..." She broke off, a sob catching in her throat.

"I'm thinking that it's likely... But, come back later and give me the updates, then I'll confirm or reject the idea. But I'm almost positive you're right. But, hey, you should be happy."

"How can I be happy?" Just as she said the words, a stabbing pain seared through her chest and she felt immediate regret, "I'm.. sorry."

Urahara mumbled a few things before speaking out loud, "You're right. I'm almost certain that you were right to come here. Rukia – you don't actually know how lucky you are."

She bowed her head, "Thank you, Kisuke. I'll be back at some time later, if I can."

"Sure, no problem. Just take it easy. Besides... Yoruichi _now_ owes me a blow job. Ha! Get in!" He punched the air and Rukia blinked in shock.

"You mean... you made bets about my...? Oh, you creeps!"

Shrugging, Urahara stood up, "I don't care either way. I get a blow job."

"Alright – enough." Rukia wrinkled her nose and turned away, in disgust, "I'll see you later.."

"Goodbye, Miss Kuchiki. Come again, soon. Now... where's that sexy woman got to...?"

Stepping out of the shop, Rukia took a deep breath.

What the hell was she meant to do now?

…

It must have been about six or seven months after Ichigo's return from Seretei. He was currently being stifled in the school hall with ten minutes left of his final exam.

All that had happened in the previous months had been... oh. Absolutely nothing.

The dreams about his mysterious lover had ceased a few months back just at the time he was sure that he would find out exactly who she was.

It was the most infuriating cliffhanger in the world.

Ichigo had spent most of the weeks at school studying, or in his bedroom studying.

His head was full of pointless facts.

But fortunately, it was full of useful facts too.

Which meant he had finished answering each question to the best of his ability about an hour ago, and all he could do was focus on anything _but _her.

She was all that was on his mind. Ever.

Absently, he twisted his pencil around between his fingers.

Something was nagging deep within him.

It was like a sort of... warning.

And he knew it had something to do with _her_.

What if... What if she was in trouble?

But.. that idea would be too ridiculous. She could take care of herself. And if she couldn't, then her Captain could. And if _he _couldn't... then Byakuya could.

And if Byakuya couldn't, then... Well... he'd get to that later...

"Five minutes remaining." An invigilator paced around the room, her eagle eyes scrutinising every student in the same way they had been doing for the past two hours.

Why was it that the final minutes were always the longest?

Glancing about the room, he saw most people still scribbling a few notes down.

Keigo, of course, was frantically shuffling his papers and shooting nervous glances to Mizuiro who, funnily enough, was doing the exact same thing.

They'd see soon enough just exactly _why _Ichigo had been spending his time studying rather than prancing about, chasing girls who, quite frankly, weren't remotely interested.

Uryu had also finished ages ago along with Chad and Tatsuki.

Orihime was still staring blankly at one of the pages and –

"You! Face the front."

A few pairs of eyes rested on Ichigo who turned to face the front, his face colouring.

"And... put your pens and pencils down. Your time is up." The invigilator proceeded to order each individual row to stand and make their way towards the exits.

When it was Ichigo's turn, he felt incredibly relieved.

Or... at least, he thought he would.

Instead, when he stood up, cramp in his chest caused him to hunch over.

"You okay, Ichigo?" Chad's deep voice asked from behind him.

"Sure. I... I'm fine. How did the test go?" Attempting to keep his voice free of strain, Ichigo strolled from the crowded hall out into the open.

All he needed was a breath of fresh air.

But as he greeted the daylight, he felt a new kind of pain sear straight through his... heart?

Nah... He was just imagining things.

"Fine. How about you?"

"Pretty... good."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Chad asked, a faint hint of concern in his tone – which was fairly rare for him.

"I – yeah. I'm fine. I think I'll just get home." Ichigo tried desperately to maintain a straight posture as he felt a sudden gripping pain clenching at his upper abdomen.

Dammit.

"_What the hell are you doing to my body?_"

"_Your _body? This is _mine_, you idiot!" Ichigo yelled at his inner Hollow as soon as he'd turned the corner.

"Are you talking to someone?" A very deep, familiar voice spoke to Ichigo and as he turned, he saw a small cat perched on his shoulder.

What the hell?!

"Hey!" Ichigo scrambled about, throwing the feline from him, "Get off me, fuzz-ball!"

"Now _that's _not very nice." It replied, licking a sleek, black paw.

Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh, "So, after scaring the hell outta me, what do you want, Yoruichi?"

"Well, I wouldn't be here if it was just some petty whim, but Kisuke _insisted _that you pay him a visit. He's been debating whether to call you over for a quite a few months now... but a few weeks ago, something happened and now he's decided it's time to tell you."

"Oh, really? Well, you can tell _Kisuke _that I'm–"

"–Do I _look_ like a hell butterfly, or what? Quit complaining and get your ass over to Urahara's. I'm through with being polite to you, Kurosaki."

"That's Captain Kur–" Cutting himself short, Ichigo realised he hadn't corrected _anybody _like that in a long time.

His chest ached, painfully, bringing him sharply back to reality.

"Okay, Captain Kur, let's go."

"Hey – get off me. Can it _wait _just for a second?! I seriously need to go and – crap!" Ichigo dropped to his knees, panting.

"Well, I'm sure Urahara has a toilet at his house if you're desperate." The cat replied, wrinkling her wet nose.

"Gah – I didn't mean that! I need to get my Dad to look at my chest. Please... I'll come tonight, alright?"

Yoruichi paused before nodding, "Very well. I'll let him know."

Ichigo began limping towards the general direction of his house, his sight beginning to go a little blurry until he slipped and fell, cracking his head on the pavement.

Dammit.

…

He couldn't hear exactly what the girl was saying to him, nor could he hear what he was saying back, only that two pale fingers were walking their way up his tensed arm. The nails on the other hand slid down his front, pulling open his shirt, ever so slightly exposing his defined chest. His breathing quickened, and he pulled the girl tighter. He could feel her every curve nestle into the grooves of his body and nothing felt so perfect. Nothing felt so right.

A sigh in his ear caught his attention and he turned, his lips connecting with the woman's cheek. Her smooth, creamy skin was delicious beneath his touch and all he could do was freeze against her.

There was a breathy laughter before her head turned.

Finally, he was about to see her face.

"Ichigo!"

Huh?

What was his Father doing here? In this particular dream of all places?

Oh.

…

"Ichigo, are you alright?"

"Of _course _he's alright! He's my son! Wake up, boy!"

That was the _last _thing Ichigo wanted to do.

All he wanted to do was sleep...

"..._And finish off that dream... Damn, you haven't been having erotic dreams like that in _ages_! I __wonder what's happened..._"

He groaned and sat up, "Wh-what happened?"

"I don't really know... But it was getting awfully late and you still hadn't come home, so Yuzu and Karin went out to look for you. My big, strong girls managed to carry you all the way home and you've been out stone cold for at least... an hour. That shouldn't be healthy. I checked you over, but all that seems to be up is a small bruise on your head. I'd say it was close to a miracle. Generally speaking, if you've hit your head hard enough to knock yourself out for that length of time, there's going to be a lot more damage than just a small bruise... but, hey! You're more or less alright. How come you fell?"

Ichigo racked his brain – and it wasn't easy considering the blaring headache he had acquired – finally remembering what had happened.

His chest was fucking killing him.

Then he passed out.

"Well, my chest was fucking killing me." He paused, "Then I passed out."

He really wasn't in the mood for rephrasing his thoughts at that moment in time.

"Language..." His father said, absently, "Here, let me check your chest. Does it still hurt?"

A lot.

"A little."

Ichigo was at least still man enough to play down the pain...

"Hmm... There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it that I can pick up on... If it still hurts tomorrow, we may have to move this matter into more professional hands..."

Ichigo groaned again, "Oh, forget it. I'll be fine. What time is it?"

"Uh... Nearly nine o' clock." His father replied, looking down.

"Right... Well, gotta go. Be back soon." He attempted to stand up, but felt his head spin and fell back down onto the mattress.

"Son, I don't think you'll be going anywhere."

"You have to rest, Ichi!" Yuzu told him, sternly.

"Listen – the cat is gonna be so mad if I don't turn up tonight." He told his family who exchanged nervous glances to each other.

Shit, they had no idea what he was on about did they?

He took it by the fact that his Father placed a hand on his head checking for a fever, that they didn't.

"I'm thinking you need to get some rest. You may have hit your head a little too hard."

"But I–"

"–No more buts. My word is final. Now just lay down and calm down, okay? I'll be in my study if you need me." Isshin patted Ichigo's shoulder, reassuringly, before turning out the door, "Come on, girls. Let him rest."

And that was it.

The door was closed.

Now was his chance to sneak out.

He tried to pull himself up, but somehow his bed just didn't want to let him.

It was just... so... comfy...

Before another thought could pass through his confused head, Ichigo felt himself slip deep into an exhausted slumber.

…

Ichigo awoke the next morning as he felt something press down on his shoulders. Opening his eyes, he stared up at a pair of bright yellow eyes and a small pink, wet nose.

"And where were you last night, Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked, her deep, masculine voice stern and accusing.

"I collapsed..." He sat up, brushing the cat off his chest, "I was unable to come. Sorry. But school's out seeing as though we've finished our exams. Do you want me to come to the shop now?"

"Well, it's a little late now. Urahara has gone out somewhere."

"Oh... gee, sorry about that." He scratched the back of his neck, "Do you want to pass the message on?"

Yoruichi bristled, "It's about _you_, Ichigo, but I can't tell you. You failed to make the effort to come, but I can't be sure just how true the facts are."

"Aw, come on! Give me a break! I freaking _collapsed_! It's hardly my fault!"

"Excuses, excuses." The cat tutted and turned to the window, "He'll be home in three nights from now. I think it's likely that you'll be wanted back at the Soul Society..."

"Really? But I–"

"–Ichigo." Yoruichi cut in, softly, "Believe me, whatever you have to do that's important... it can wait."

"I wasn't going to say that! I was only going to say–"

"–Good. If I were you, I would consider this top priority."

"But I don't even know what it's about!" He protested, throwing his arms up in the air.

Yoruichi sighed, "You'll find out soon enough." She leapt up onto the windowsill and spoke, "I hope you'll make the right decisions."

Then she had gone.

What decisions?

What could have been that important?

More Hollow attacks?

Probably not...

Ichigo thought for a moment, trying to think of _everything _that could be so important as to put his whole life on hold.

Everything apart from...

_Stop it, Ichigo! _

"_Yes, Ichigo, stop it._" His inner Hollow was cackling, "_You'll only give yourself a hard on._"

"Is that the only thing that's ever on your mind?!"

"_It's the only thing on _our _mind..._"

"It is not!"

"Ichi, are you awake?" Yuzu knocked on the door.

"Yeah... Come in..."

The door opened and a timid looking Yuzu stepped in, "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah – fine."

"You were talking to yourself."

"Yeah? So?" Shrugging, he sat back against the headboard, watching his sister who was nervously playing with her hands.

"We were just worried about you that's all."

"Well, you know me. I'm fine."

His younger sister gulped, "But we don't really know what you do anymore."

"Huh?"

"I mean, we don't often see you." She sighed, "It's just that Dad gets worried."

"Yeah, right. Like Dad cares..."

"Yuzu, come here a second! How do I work the microwave?" Isshin yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" She deliberated for a moment before turning to close the door behind her.

Well, that was weird...

…

"Ichi, it's time for dinner!"

"Right – I'm coming!"

Ichigo stood up and rubbed his head, blearily.

He had basically wasted his whole day doing absolutely nothing.

But he didn't feel bad about it at all simply because he had finished his exams.

He had no cares in the world.

Not one.

"_Quit kidding yourself, will ya? We all know you're missing that noble, sexy girl – you know... the one with black hair? What's her name again? I think it slipped my mind... I mean, you rarely _ever _think _that _name in your head. Something beginning with... R, is it?_" His Hollow mocked, sarcastically.

"Give me a break, will ya?!"

"_Rukia Kuchiki! That's it! Rukia _fucking _Kuchiki! I bet you'd like to fuck her, wouldn't you? It runs through your thoughts every so often, doesn't it?_"

"No, you idiot! It doesn't!"

"_But it is now, right?_"

Ichigo gasped as his Hollow began reeling off several different sex positions and he could do nothing but screw his eyes shut and hum to himself.

"_Aw, come on... what's wrong? There's absolutely nothing wrong with imagining Miss Kuchiki writhing beneath you, screaming out your name and your name only._"

He stomped his foot on the ground, "GET OUTTA MY FRIGGIN' HEAD, WILL YA?! JEEZ!"

"Ichigo, are you alright? Are you coming down for dinner now?"

"Uh... Yeah! Be right there!" Lowering his voice, he whispered, angrily, "If you don't behave, I'm coming in there and beating the crap outta you, myself."

"_I look forwards to it. You might wanna get rid of that hard on before you go to din_–"

"I don't have a damn hard on!" He stormed from his room and slammed the door closed behind him.

On entering the kitchen, he was far too caught up in anger at his stupid inner Hollow to notice just how silent his family was. He began to cram rice into his mouth, ignoring the little remarks about how Rukia's figure was perfect, or something, coming from the little idiot in his head.

"_Hey, who you calling idiot?_"

It was only when his Father cleared his throat, awkwardly, that Ichigo glanced up form his bowl to see his family all staring intently at him.

"Uh... Can I help you?" He asked, swallowing his current mouthful.

Isshin hesitated before slapping his palms down on the table, "What have you been keeping from us, Ichigo?"

"Huh?"

"Listen, son. We've been thinking... recently about..."

"Hey – keep me outta this." Karin interjected, clenching her spoon tighter.

"Fine. I've been thinking – along with Yuzu, I'm sure – that you're... you've been very distant recently. When you're not out spending time with all your friends, doing whatever it is you're doing, you're in your bedroom doing fuck-know's-what and having conversations with yourself!"

"Dad..." Yuzu murmured to which Isshin just 'excused his French'.

"And on top of that, when you collapsed the other day, I couldn't help but wonder something..."

"Oh, really? And what was that?" Ichigo stood up, clenching his fists.

"If you're on drugs, you can give it up – the cat's outta the bag."

He could barely think straight.

No way was he on drugs.

"I'm glad you have such a high opinion of me, _Dad_."

"It wouldn't hurt to tell us the truth, _son_."

"So, now you're implying that I'm not the ideal son, huh?"

"And you were implying I wasn't the ideal Dad, huh?"

Ichigo leaned closer to his Father, "Yes. I am. What kind of Dad accuses his own son of taking drugs with no evidence?"

"What kind of son actually takes the drugs in the first place?"

The two were glaring each other dead in the eyes, "I don't take dr–" Then the Soul Candy pill just popped into his mind and he cut his sentence off, seething.

"Ha! You do! I knew it!"

"Dad, give it a rest, will ya? Ichigo isn't stupid enough to take drugs, are you?" Karin muttered.

"Of course not! I don't do illegal dr–"

Soul Candy was illegal.

DAMMIT.

"Is something the matter? Can't you say the word: Drug? Or can't you say it without feeling guilty about lying?"

Ichigo didn't reply but he growled, kicking over his chair.

"And while we're on the subject of your issues... Where's your girlfriend, hm? You never had one did you? I bet she was just a friend and you wanted to prove to me that you weren't gay, didn't you? You know if you just tell us the truth, we can help you through this. We are family after all. And another thing, you went through a period of time doing absolutely nothing. You were slacking off for about a week. Then you just disappeared almost completely except for night times. What were you doing? Drugs? I know you got drunk and I let it slide, but in honesty, it isn't acceptable. You're meant to be setting a good example to your younger sisters."

"Ichigo, just ignore him – he doesn't know what he's saying." Karin spoke, quietly.

Ichigo couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe.

"Well, what Dad is trying to say is that he wants to see you more." Yuzu glanced down at her plate.

Rounding on her, Ichigo stooped down, "So, now you're on that son of a bitch's side, huh? Well, you don't know anything. You don't know what I've been through. None of you. In fact the only person who's been decent to me recently is Karin! Maybe you should all take a leaf out of her book and trust me!"

"A son of a bitch, am I?" Isshin roared, "Oh, _you're _the son of a bitch!"

In one smooth movement, Ichigo had leapt over the table and slammed a fist into his Dad's head, "ARE YOU CALLING MY MOTHER A BITCH?"

Isshin stumbled backwards, horror contorting his features at his own words (and the fact that Ichigo's glare looked fatal). He clutched his jaw and there was a beat of silence before a low, deep voice from outside cackled, menacingly, "A party of angry, tasty souls! What fun!" A huge fist smashed through the window, and knocked Ichigo's Father to the ground.

The two girls looked up at the massive Hollow that had entered the house via the wall...

Isshin couldn't see anything apart from black.

However, he could feel something pressing against his body, slowly crushing it.

"Ichigo, get off me!" He yelled, but Ichigo had already smashed his soul pendant into his arm. His sisters screamed as their brother's body fell to the ground. They were further shocked when they saw _another _Ichigo leap into the air with a huge sword, yelling curses at the foul beast.

The Hollow's head dodged Zangetsu's blade but it rolled from Isshin and headed towards Yuzu, laughing.

"So, a Soul Reaper? A whole family of them? Well, I'll start with the littlest."

"No, that's just me!" Ichigo made towards the Hollow, who evaded his attack.

The Hollow's fist clutched tightly onto Yuzu and she screamed, accompanied by a sickening crunch.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo flash-stepped towards his younger sister and lunged forwards, his sight being consumed by nothing but white hot fury.

Then everything went blank.

All he was aware of about twenty seconds later once he was back in his body, was Yuzu crying and his Father bellowing.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

"I SAVED HER LIFE! AND I SAVED YOURS!"

"SAVED OUR LIVES? ARE YOU BARKING MAD? YOU TRIED TO KILL US! IF I HADN'T HAVE GRABBED HER OUT OF THE WAY WHEN I DID, YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED HER! WHAT THE _HELL _DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU BROKE – YOU BROKE MY DAUGHTER'S LEG AND AT LEAST TWO RIBS! YOU LITTLE RAT!"

Karin had gone into shock and all she could do was open her mouth, silently screaming.

Ichigo froze, "You think I tried to _kill _her?! My own _sister_?! I may have been mad, but I'm not _that _mad!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, ICHIGO KUROSAKI. GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!"

Recoiling from his Father's words as though he had just been slapped in the face, Ichigo stumbled backwards.

He had just saved his family and none of them seemed to be able to reason with what had just happened.

"Fine." Turning towards the door, he heard Karin shout after him.

"Ichigo, wait! Don't go!"

"Don't go? Didn't you hear the old man? He told me to get out." His voice was soft and broken, "If I stay here, Ill be giving myself a death wish."

"Where will you go? Ichigo, wait!" Karin stood up and ran towards her brother.

"IF YOU LAY _ONE_ FINGER ON MY DAUGHTER...!"

Ichigo's outstretched arms reclined towards his body and he glared at his Father, "Out. I'm going out. And I'm not coming back."

With one final fleeting glance around at the only people he thought cared about him, Ichigo Kurosaki turned away and stepped out into the pouring rain.

**I'm aware that this version is a little different to the actual storyline as Isshin actually killed Grand Fisher before and he can also see Hollows which you find out before the Arrancars were defeated and stuff, but this version is different. It's kinda how I wanted it to be. So just go with it and you'll see why Isshin has no recollection of Shinigami and Hollows and don't forget to leave a review!**


	8. The Boy With Black Hair And Amber Eyes

He had no idea where he was heading.

He only knew that he was heading somewhere.

Somewhere away from his 'family'.

What a pathetic excuse for one, anyway.

Treating him as though he was nothing but scum!

He'd like to see where they'd be without him...

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you're here."

Hearing his name, Ichigo looked up to see Kisuke Urahara staring straight at him beneath the brim of his striped hat. He didn't reply but just stood still, muscles tensed, jaw set.

"Hey, it's not like I'm about to threaten you, or anything. Just calm down and come in. I have something to tell you."

"Not right now, Urahara." Ichigo growled.

"Oh? Why not?" He asked as Yoruichi leapt into her best friend's arms. Caressing the sleek, black cat's fur, Kisuke continued, "Ichigo, there's something important you need to know."

"I just told you: Not right now." Ichigo's voice was soft but dangerous.

"Where were you going, anyway?"

"I – I don't know. Just anywhere. Anywhere away from here. I can't take it, anymore."

"Hmm... something has happened, huh? Well, you could go to the Soul Society. I'm sure they have work for you there. I'll go and let them know."

Ichigo hesitated, "What about my body?"

Urahara picked up the cat in his hands and spoke to her, "Will you go and fetch Kon from Ichigo's house, please?"

"Yes, of course. Ichigo, is everything alright?"

When he didn't reply, Yoruichi scrambled onto the ground and brushed past his legs, "If you need to talk, just let us know."

He nodded, slowly, before turning to follow Urahara into the store.

…

"So, Yamamoto seemed quite shocked that you were so willing to go back, but they accept. He'll be giving you your old squad back... and your old Lieutenant."

Rukia.

Ichigo felt himself feel a glimmer of happiness which was quickly distinguished when Kisuke continued, "Although... I'm not too sure Miss Kuchiki will be happy to see you."

"What? Why?" Ichigo straightened up.

"Well–"

"–Hey! Watch where you put those paws, will ya?!" Kon's voice yelled.

"Shut up, Kon. We may not have use for you, but we need to keep Ichigo's body in tact, should he need to return. We don't want it rotting, or anything..." Yoruichi replied with a mouthful of Kon's stuffing.

"Well, the chances of his body rotting or unlikely, even if he's gone for something like a year. But we never know." Urahara informed the stuffed lion who folded his arms and clamped his mouth shut, stubbornly.

"You don't really have a choice. I'll get you another friend, if you want."

"If it's a hot girl with big boobs then you can count me in, right awa–"

Kisuke used the minor distraction to force his hand into Kon's mouth and pluck out the pill, "Gotcha. Now, Ichigo... we can keep him here, or he can come with you. I have some emergency pills, but I think it would be safe not to keep him at home without you there, you know?"

Ichigo studied the pill for a second, "Well, he won't be much use as a pill in the Soul Society, will he? You'd best keep him here. But.. take good care of him, okay? I mean... I don't really care too much about his personality, but I'd rather he stayed in tact. He is one of my best pals, after all." After a moment, Ichigo furrowed his brow, "That sounds pathetic. A stuffed lion is one of my best friends..."

"Actually, it's a pill." Yoruichi corrected.

Immediately, Ichigo was reminded of the argument with his family and he could feel his blood boil, "Whatever, just open the damn portal, already."

Urahara nodded, "I expect I'll see you soon enough. And..." He deliberated, "...just... just be... be good, okay?"

Ichigo shrugged, half-heartedly, "Yeah. See you around."

...

There he was.

Walking those familiar streets again. Seretei really seemed to enjoy bringing him back for one reason or another.

That was either really good or really bad.

He was willing to bet it wasn't the former.

As several thoughts flew through his exhausted mind, he felt something else fly into him, too.

Something small.

Something with spiky, black hair.

Something that looked suspiciously like a little boy.

It stopped, looked up and stared at the huge Captain in front of him, amber eyes widening, "I'm so sorry, Sir!"

"Uh... don't worry about it, kid." Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, "But... what are you doing here? Aren't you a little... young to be a Soul Reaper?"

The boy paused, nervously. Ichigo crouched down so he was level with the boy, "Hey, don't be scared. I'm not mean like all the other Captains."

The boy looked doubtful and Ichigo had no idea why he did it, but he crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out. In a silly, high-pitched voice he said, "See? Would other Captains do this?"

The boy laughed, "No! You're funny!"

Ichigo grinned, "So, how come you're here?"

"I'm... looking for my mama."

"Your mama, huh? What does she look like?" Ichigo asked, smiling. There was something about this boy that brought out the sentimental part of him.

"Well, she's... small."

"Right. She's small. What else?"

The boy pointed to his hair, "She has black hair like me. But she has purple eyes."

Ichigo felt a twang within his chest at the image that was forming in his mind. In a dry voice, he asked, "What's... what's her name?"

"Rukia Kuchiki."

It was a dream.

It had to be a dream.

There was no way this boy could be Rukia's son.

Well, it was possible. Her and Renji had been together for quite a while.

But why had she kept him a secret from him? Her own Captain? She didn't even make him a Godfather, or anything!

Or did you have to be catholic to do that?

Oh, what did it matter?!

"Well, how about we go find her, huh?" He strained to keep his voice even and grinned unsteadily down at the little boy.

"Really?" He asked, amazed.

" Sure."

The boy gave a small shy smile identical to his Mother's.

"Can you carry me?"

"I don't see why not." He held his arms open and scooped the boy up, "So, what's your name, kid?"

"My mama says I'm not allowed to tell strangers my name."

Ichigo laughed at the irony, "So if that's the case, do you think she'd let me pick you up?"

The boy gave a little mischievous smirk, "She never said you couldn't."

Ichigo laughed, in shock. He was quick-witted.

Just like his Mother...

As he studied the kid's face, Ichigo spoke, "You don't look much like your Dad, you know."

His eyes widened, dramatically, "Huh?"

"I said: You don't look much like your–"

"–How do you know my Dad?"

"I used to work with him." Ichigo shrugged as they began walking steadily forwards.

"Really? Who is he?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, a little confused at the boy's sudden outburst.

Rolling his eyes, impatiently, he said, "Who is my Dad?"

"You... don't know your own Dad's name?"

The boy shook his head, sadly, "No."

"How come? Surely, you know the guy with the red spiky hair, weird eyebrows and tattoos?"

"You mean Renji Abarai?"

"See! You knew his name all along!" Ichigo chuckled, "You were just playing. Little joker, you are."

"He's not my Dad."

The Captain stopped in his tracks.

Well, this information was new.

"He's just Uncle Bya's friend. Well, he's his Lieu."

"Right..." He replied, faintly, wondering exactly what went on in this boy's head, "So, what does your Dad look like?"

The boy shrugged, "I don't know."

"Uh... you don't know?"

"I've never seen him."

Ichigo continued walking, slowly, pondering the boy's words. How could Rukia do this to her own son? Did she just sleep with some random guy years ago and block him out entirely from her world?

It couldn't have been that long ago, right?

For goodness sake – he didn't even know she _had _a son!

Well, it confirmed his suspicions that she definitely wasn't a virgin.

The thought sort of tugged at a few nerves within himself.

Not that he was jealous, of course!

Oh, no. It's just...

"_You're jealous. Admit it._"

He ground his teeth in aggravation, practically forgetting that he was carrying the small boy.

"Are you okay, Mr?" The boy asked, concerned.

"Do you know anything about your Dad?" Ichigo couldn't work it out. This wasn't Rukia behaviour.

"Only that he's a lying, stupid prick."

The Captain nearly dropped the boy in his arms, "He's a _what_? You know... you shouldn't really say that word."

"It's what my mama was telling Rangiku."

"She probably said: lying, stupid and thick." Despite Rukia's mistake, Ichigo felt it wouldn't be right to let the kid swear at such a young age, "I guess he cheated, huh?" He mused as they headed towards Ukitake's barracks.

"Oh... she doesn't tell me anything about him. She only tells me that if I ever see him, I'm to give him a punch on the nose. So I've been practising!"

Ichigo laughed, "Wow. You'll have to show me."

"I will! I'm really strong and fast!"

"I bet you are."

"My Dad doesn't even live in Seretei, anyway. That's what she said when I asked her where he was."

"Did he get kicked out?"

"No. He just left."

"What an idiot..." Ichigo growled at the thought of someone hurting Rukia.

If he ever discovered who it was, he'd chop the guy's balls off.

That'd teach him.

"Yeah, that's what she says, too."

He chuckled as he strode into Ukitake's barracks.

Then all pairs of eyes fell on him and everything was silent.

However, he was very well aware of one particular pair of eyes. They were wide, violet... and furious.

This couldn't be good.

Ukitake nodded for Rukia to leave and she made her way brusquely towards them and it got Ichigo wondering to himself exactly why _had _he come here, again?

Maybe he should just... go.

She grabbed him by the arm and slammed the door closed before he had the chance, "Hiro, what are you doing with that stranger?"

Hiro? Ichigo took a liking to the name immediately and he was all happy and stuff for a moment before two violent purple orbs brought him back to reality.

Or, as Ichigo hoped, brought him back to the dream.

"I was lost and he helped me find you." Hiro told his mother.

"I thought I told you to stay with Uncle Byakuya." Her voice was even and steady.

"He was in a meeting." The boy replied, defensively.

"Hiro, go inside."

Ichigo set Hiro down and he hesitated, "But–"

"–Now."

The boy knew better than to argue with that tone of voice and obediently he made his way over to the barracks. Once he had disappeared from view, Rukia's cold eyes landed on Ichigo, "Would you care to tell me why you're here?"

The Captain was too confused to reply.

_Well, _thought Rukia, _a whack around the head ought to jog his memory. _

As if reading her thoughts, Ichigo opened his mouth, quickly, "I – I thought Yamamoto would have told you. I'm here for a visit... and you'll be my Lieutenant, again."

Evidently, that was the wrong answer.

Ichigo stumbled back as Rukia's fist collided with his jaw.

"Wh-what is with you, woman?!" He exclaimed, backing away from the small, advancing woman.

"If you dare come near my son again, it will be the last thing you _ever _do, understood?"

"Wh–"

"–Understood?"

"I was helping him find you! It's not like it's a capital offence, is it?!"

"I think you ought to leave. Whatever reason you're back here, I think you may as well just give it up and go back home." She folded her arms across her chest, angrily.

"I... I can't."

"Oh? And why not?" She shot back, coldly.

Ichigo hesitated before answering, "I have nowhere to go."

"And why's that?"

"My family... hates me." It took every effort to keep a straight tone.

"What did you do _this _time?"

Ichigo felt himself snap.

Striding towards Rukia, he leaned down and yelled, "What the heck is with you?!"

"Answer the question."

"Hey, quit giving me orders! I'm a Captain, you know?"

"I said: answer the question."

"No. Not until you stop being ridiculous, and _tell _me what's wrong!" Ichigo straightened up, grinding his teeth.

"You _really _have no idea?"

"Hence why I'm asking, midget!"

That may have been the wrong thing to s–

WHACK.

Ichigo blinked dizzily up at Rukia and felt his back against the ground and her foot on his chest.

Managing to push her off, he pulled himself up. But apparently, she didn't want him to be on two feet. He flash-stepped from her livid grasp and reappeared behind her, "Care to–"

Flash-step.

"–tell me–"

Back-flip.

"–what the hell–"

Face-to-floor.

"–you're doing?" The ground muffled his speech, but he was sure Rukia knew what he was saying.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Rangiku strolled past and stopped when she saw a cloud of dust and then a small boy appear at the door of the barracks.

Hello?

"What's going on, Hiro?" She asked leaning against the wall.

Hiro shrugged, "I think mama's beating up that orange-haired man."

"The orange-haired man?" Realisation crossed her features, "Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki. He's back, huh? Well, it's only a matter of time before they stop fighting and realise they're actually madly in love with each other..."

"I don't know... She looks too angry."

"She's always angry with him."

"She's nice sometimes. But she scares me when she's angry."

Ichigo stood up and shook Rukia away, "What you talking about? She's even scarier when she's nice!"

This earned him a lovely, hearty punch in the face.

"Do they really love each other If so... I've never seen love be so... painful." Hiro took an automatic step back, reminding himself to never fall in love ever.

"Well, that's your Mother for you." She replied, cheerfully.

"So... they already know each other then?" Hiro asked, appraising the fighting couple.

"Hiro – I told you to wait inside! Stop interfering!" Rukia shouted before turning back to the spot where Ichigo _was_.

Now, he was balancing on the roof, glancing anxiously at the mental, psychopathic Rukia below him.

"Well, I think they've met once or twice before." Rangiku replied, uneasily.

What was _with _her?

What had he done wrong to deserve all that?

"_Was this the welcome you were hoping for?_" His inner Hollow taunted, cackling.

"Shut up." He muttered quietly.

Then he found himself falling off the roof after Rukia had delivered a good-old kick to his head.

He grunted and landed helplessly on the floor.

There was no point in trying to run.

He'd just take his beating and leave.

Rukia landed on two feet and kicked him, again.

"Ichigo, you could have easily dodged that!" Rangiku shouted.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm letting her get it out of her system and when she's ready, she can tell me what she's so angry about." Ichigo sighed, waiting for Rukia to hit him again.

But she didn't.

She just glared at him, "You really have no idea, do you?"

"Of course I don't!" He picked himself up, "I'd love to stay and chat – but I have to go reacquaint myself with the squad. Aren't you coming?"

"N–"

"Yes. She is."

The four turned around.

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia raised her eyebrows, "What did you just say?"

"I just said that you will be going, Lieutenant. Is there a problem?"

"Ye- No. Of course, that will be fine." She bowed her head and turned to face Ichigo, darkly, "Come on, Hiro. Let's get you back to Uncle Byakuya."

"I'm on break, if you want me to take him." Rangiku suggested and Rukia considered this for a moment.

"I guess so. If you wouldn't mind."

"You're always on break..." Ichigo muttered and Rangiku laughed.

"Sure. Me and Hiro get on well, don't we?"

The small boy nodded and smiled, happily, "Bye, Mama!"

"Be a good boy, now." He ran to her and she enveloped him in a loving embrace.

Ichigo watched, his eyes softening at the sight. Rukia looked so beautiful and her son was undoubtedly, a spitting image of her.

Damn, his stay here was going to be painful.

Ha! If he only knew _just _how painful it was going to be, he would have stayed at home...

"Bye, Ichi!" He let go of his mother and ran towards Ichigo, dodging out of Rukia's reflexive lurch towards him. He grabbed hold of the Captain's leg and Ichigo paused as Rukia sent him a terrifying death glare.

Unfortunately, there was no way she could do _anything _to him as he was now her official Captain and Ukitake was watching.

Ichigo crouched down and pulled Hiro into a one-armed hug, "See ya, Hiro. It was nice meeting you. No doubt you'll run into me again soon."

Hiro laughed, "I don't think Mama would like that – but I would. Bye, Mr."

"See ya, kiddo." He let Hiro go and watched him run towards Rangiku who picked him up.

"Come on then, trouble. Let's be having you."

Rukia stood up and joined Ichigo's side.

However, the walk to the barracks not only was very silent, but very tense. Ichigo was waiting for the moment where Rukia would turn around and hit him.

But she hadn't touched him.

Not once.

Thank goodness for that.

But then... he was sort of hoping she would, just to break the tension.

"Right, you lazy idiots, did you miss me?" Ichigo stepped in the room and the squad laughed before saluting their Captain.

"Today, I'mma give you all the day off – let's face it. We've only got about three hours left, anyway. Just tell me how you've all been getting on."

There was a short silence before someone piped up, "Absolutely crap, to be honest, Captain. We were sent back to the academy where we did nothing. We didn't learn half as much there as we did when you were teaching us."

Ichigo half-smiled, "Great. Well, I cant assure you that we'll be getting to business tomorrow. We'll be going down to Earth to kick some Hollow ass. We're no longer a temporary squad. At least, not for now. Dismissed."

Rukia strode towards the door along with the rest of the squad, but Ichigo called, "Lieutenant Kuchiki, I need to see you for a moment."

Rukia stopped at the door frame and allowed the other members to pass by. Once they had all filed out of the room, she spoke, "What?"

"Come here, please." Her Captain instructed, and unwillingly she swivelled round before making her way towards him, her eyes cast towards the floor.

"Yes, Captain?"

Sitting down on the floor, he indicated for her to join.

"I'm alright standing, Captain."

"Sit the hell down, Rukia."

She bit back a cascade of insults before joining him on the floor, "What?"

"Tomorrow, I need you to stick with me, okay? Just because we haven't seen each other in a while, it doesn't mean my promise to Byakuya will change. I'm going to keep you protected, alright?"

"Fine. Will that be all?" She stood up and Ichigo copied her.

"Yes." His answer was short and it took her by surprise but she quickly hardened her expression.

"Really?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a son?" Ichigo ran a hand frustratedly through his hair.

"You never asked."

He pondered on what he was going to say next for a moment before he blurted out, "What the hell is with you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine... Captain." She replied, coldly.

"Right... I'll see you tomorrow." He swept past her before she had chance to react and he was out of the door in seconds.

He would get it out of her, eventually. He _swore _to it.

Whatever it was bothering her, he would nag and nag and nag until she told him everything.

Then things could go back to the way they were, right?

Right.

…

Captain Kurosaki opened his office door and stepped inside.

Oh.

Papers.

Papers?

Damn! As if he had to _paperwork_! He thought he'd already done enough of that at High School.

Oh, he'd do it tomorrow...

But now, he'd get some rest.

It had been more than just a trying day.

He'd lost all his family and friends in one day.

Everyone...

As the thoughts circulating his mind slowed down, he felt himself drift off into an uneasy sleep.

…

He was there again.

By the same tree. With the same anonymous figure pressing against his frame.

He murmured something against her soft skin and she pulled his head down so his lips were level with hers.

He could feel her cool breath kissing his nose and after a moment, he shortened the distance between them, capturing her lips with his own.

She let out a weak moan as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

He was barely aware of anything except the fact that they had somehow managed to fall over onto the ground, coated in damp pine leaves, their mouths still connected.

The woman beneath him grasped his shirt and tugged at the fabric as he pushed his body down on top of hers. Their lips and tongues battled in an infuriating fight and Ichigo could barely keep quiet at the way her hips rolled against his. Dragging his lips across her jaw and down her neck, he cursed, "Dammit... I want you." His fingers pressed carefully against her shoulders, tugging at her clothes, questioningly, "I want you so, _so_ bad."

She sighed into his hair, tipping her head back, "Then take me."

…

"Captain, I believe it's time you got up." There was a knock on the door and Ichigo leapt up.

Crap. What time was it?

"Right – coming!" He grabbed his robe and forced it on, hopping towards the door.

Attempting to smooth down his hair, he stepped outside where Rukia was waiting for him, looking away.

"You ready, Lieutenant?" He smiled, ruffling her hair.

He had no idea why, but he was in a brilliant mood.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he was about to get laid last night.

"_In your dream, douche bag._"

"Yeah, so what?" He shrugged and Rukia arched an eyebrow, "I never caught you complaining once."

She looked as though she were about to ask why he was talking to himself but suddenly remembered that she was angry with him.

"So, you ready to go, midget?" Grinning, Ichigo nudged Rukia's arm and she bristled, "Oh, come on! Lighten up!"

"Lighten up? You expect me to–"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows at her and she smoothed her angry expression out.

"–Yes, Captain."

"Excellent. Now, I have one rule for you today, okay?"

"What's that?" She asked, coldly.

"Be nice. Simple as."

"Huh?" She looked up at Ichigo and when his amber gaze connected with hers, she dropped her eyes to the floor again.

"Listen, I know you're mad with me and I don't know why. If you aren't going to tell me, then I want you to grow up a bit and put aside all hatred."

Rukia was affronted, "How dare you tell me to grow up? If you knew why I was angry, you wouldn't be so cocky, Sir! In fact, you'd be off home with your tail between your stupid-ass long legs! So, don't tell me to–"

Ichigo placed a finger on her lips, silencing her immediately. Her eyes widened in shock but he didn't seem to think anything of it, "Look, Rukia, the fact of the matter is, I have no idea why you're mad so I have every right to be as cocky as I am. Secondly, it doesn't seem to bother you that I want to know what I've done wrong, so you can quit with this mental business. You either tell me what's wrong, or you be nice to me. The choice is yours."

Rukia didn't reply and Ichigo removed his finger from her lips, keeping her eyes locked with his, "I'd suggest being nice seeing as though I don't have a great deal of time for you to tell me what I've done wrong. Plus that, if the Captain and Lieutenant are angry with each other, it will make the whole squad weak, wouldn't you agree?"

"If I promise to tolerate you in front of the squad, will that keep you satisfied?" She asked, attempting to keep her voice calm and even.

Her Captain smirked, "For now."

For now.

But later... she would tell him.

He would make sure of that.

…

"Right, squad, I'm pretty sure you're all pretty decent at killing Hollows now. So, let's get to it. Split yourselves up into groups of about five and scope out the area. Your Lieutenant and I will move around and make sure everything's alright, got that?"

"Yes, Captain!"

"Well, get lost, then."

As the squad went scarpering off, Ichigo folded his arms, "We'll give them chance to get started before we set off, okay?"

"Mm-hmm." Rukia turned away and headed towards a small grove of trees where she sat down on a stump, letting loose a soft sigh.

"What you doing?"

"Sitting down." She replied, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Whatever..." He was fed up of being polite and he sat down on the grass, staring ahead of him.

He was so close to his family.

He wondered what they were doing.

Probably just carrying on with their lives as if he never existed.

What about Yuzu? Maybe he shouldn't have left.

Isshin would have killed him if he'd stayed...

After a moment of reminiscing and trying desperately to relive the past and change what had happened that night, Ichigo stood up and called to Rukia, "Reckon we should set off now?"

"Mm." She stood up and made her way towards him, not looking at his face.

"Rukia, I understand you're mad right now, but..." The Captain hesitated as they began walking, a great distance between them, "...could you _please _tell me what's wrong?"

No reply.

"Rukia?" Glancing down, Ichigo saw his Lieutenant fixing her violet eyes ahead.

He sighed when she remained silent once again.

"When you're ready, tell me, Rukia. I'm always willing to listen. You can take as long as you want – it's not like I'm wanted anywhere else. I'm gonna bug you until the day I die. Then once I'm dead, I'll come back and haunt you again. Sound fun?"

"I'm trying ever so hard to tolerate you right now, Kurosaki. Don't push your luck." She quickened her pace and stalked off ahead.

In all fairness, he was surprised she lasted that long without hitting him.

One thing was clear: There would be lots of fun times ahead!


	9. Only When I Sleep

**This chapter, unfortunately, is going to be really short so I updated quite soon after my last chapter. Sorry guys, but I can't resist leaving you on a cliffhanger. Most of you will be smart enough to guess what it's all leading up to, though. Don't be mad, though! I'll update very soon! Read and Review, as always!**

"_So, you ain't doing too good with the girl, are you?_"

"I'm trying to do my paperwork here. Would you get lost?"

"_It looks like you're trying to get to sleep._"

"I am not! And I'm_ not _trying to get her to fall in love with me. I just want to know what's wrong."

Ichigo's inner Hollow cackled, "_Stop being so foolish. You just wait... I'll get her for you one of these days._"

"You'll not lay a single finger on her." The Captain growled, slamming his papers down on the table, "Oh, forget the damned papers..."

"_I will. One day I'll lay much more than just a single finger on her. And I wouldn't mind laying a few _in_ her, either._"

"Fuck you." He threw himself down onto the flat mattress and plumped up his pillow, moodily.

Stupid inner Hollow always getting into his head and screwing around.

Ichigo felt any energy that was left in his body drain from him.

But for some reason, he found it awfully difficult to sleep that night. Maybe he couldn't move very much, but his mind was still very active.

It always was when_ she _was in his thoughts.

He wished there was one person he could talk to about his problems just to share the burdens.

What could he do about his family?

About Rukia?

About his life in general – if you could call _this _a life...

Ah, well, it wasn't as though there was any way around his problems... so he may... as well... just... get some...

...sleep...

…

"Take you? Take you where?" Ichigo asked, breathing softly against the white skin of his dream-girl.

He felt himself tense for her reply. Though he couldn't see her, he could hear her whisper the way she had been doing all night, disguising her voice, "You know what I mean, you orange-headed pillock..."

"Pillock? Was that an insult?" He chuckled into her hair, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that to you."

"Do what?"

"Take you in that way. You're just too..." He sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "...perfect."

"Why do you do this to me?"

"You know you love it." He kissed her softly on the cheek and she trembled submissively beneath him.

Ichigo had never felt such power at his fingertips. Experimenting with his new role, he brushed his nails along her jaw and down her smooth, white neck, resting at the base of her throat. Whatever the woman was about to say, she stopped mid-word and exhaled at his touch.

"Please... I _need _you... I need this." Her cool fingers clutched desperately at his neck and he smirked.

"Are you sure?" He asked, uncertainly.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

…

Waking up in a cold sweat, Ichigo Kurosaki wiped his clammy forehead.

Dammit. Why did he have to wake up?

"_Yes, Ichigo, why _did _you wake up?_" His Hollow muttered, angrily.

Unfortunately, Ichigo's mind was otherwise too preoccupied to respond. That girl from his dream... though he couldn't hear her voice, he vaguely recognised something about her. Had they met? Shit, what if it really _was _Rangiku?

Ichigo... stop it.

What time was it, anyway?

He looked up and saw the darkness still plaguing the night sky.

He wished that it was morning as he wasn't too sure how he'd be able to cope if the dream continued.

"Just relax. Breathe." He told himself, "You'll be fine. It's only a dream, right?"

Right.

He pulled the blankets tighter around him and stared up at the ceiling.

What exactly was he doing here, anyway?

Why did he feel as though it was the right place to be?

Rukia didn't want him.

_Stop bringing the midget into things_... he reminded himself, angrily. _Just go back to sleep._

"_Yes, just go back to sleep and carry on with that dream. I have to have _something _to get off to..._"

"That's disgusting..."

"_But still true. Now close your eyes, King, and go back to fucking sleep!_"

One of these days, Ichigo was _seriously _going to murder his Hollow...

But, he was kind of tired...

Besides, he never usually had these dreams twice in one night.

The likelihood of him continuing the story was next to nothing?

Right?

Right.

Wrong.

…

What clothes they had on were quickly discarded and Ichigo shuddered violently at the smooth skin of the being beneath him. Every inch of her was perfect.

So perfect that he had to taste her.

His tongue ran down her body and he planted soft, teasing kisseseverywhere _but _her lips. Her small hands knotted themselves into his mop of spiky orange hair and as he kissed back up her body, she began to take small, shallow breaths.

"Ichigo..." She panted.

"Mm?"

"Will you promise me something... before we... do this?"

"Mm. Anything for you."

"Really?" She gave a breathy laugh, "Be careful what you say..."

Ichigo looked down at her shadowed face, "Why, is it something embarrassing?"

"No... I don't think so... But... if I give myself to you... will you promise that you'll never leave me?"

"Who in their right mind would ever leave you?"

"Do you promise me, Ichigo?"

He rolled his eyes in the darkness and laughed, "If it makes you feel better, I'll promise – but I had every intention of keeping you around, anyway."

"Will you promise to come back to me?"

"Yes. I will be there for you all the time."

"You will? What if you don't remember any of this in the morning?" She asked, her whispers wavering.

What a stupid question, "How could I forget this? How could I forget your beauty? How could I forget you? Of course I'll remember. If not... well, then... I give you permission to hate me for the rest of my life if I break these promises. I give you permission to... beat the crap outta me, if it would make you feel better."

"I'll hold you to that."

Smirking, Ichigo grazed his lips against hers, finally, pressing his body down on hers, "Good."

She took a deep intake of breath, "I... I need you..."

"Your wish – my command."

Sitting up, he took hold of his length and directed it towards her entrance.

"Hey – I'm cold now..." She complained.

"Hold up, I gotta see what I'm doing! I can't just go sticking this thing in just any old place, can I?" He retorted and she gave a silky, soft breath of laughter in response.

Hovering himself just above her, he leaned down to resume his previous position, "There... happy?" He asked and she paused, her lips tickling the crook of his neck.

"Almost." She whispered.

Gently, he eased into her and she gripped his back tightly with her fingers.

Ichigo pushed deeper into her and gasped at how tight the fit was.

"Shit." He cursed, quietly, "_Shit_..."

She gave a whimper of pain and he leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Sorry if I'm hurting."

"It's – fine. Just a bit... painful to – ah!"

"A bit painful to_ ah_?" He repeated, laughing a little.

"T-to begin with... _shit_!"

"Sorry – I'll go a bit slower if you want."

The outline of her silhouetted head shook, "No. Go faster..." She murmured and he began pumping his hips, their bodies sliding against the other as the speed increased.

He was barely aware of anything at that moment – except the slight pain he felt in his back where the woman's nails were gouging into his skin, but also the intense pleasure he felt at being so intimate with this impossibly perfect being.

It was only when he continued rocking deeper and faster into her that he could hear her soft mewls of pleasure.

And nothing gave him more fuel than that.

Oh, he longed to hear her call his name with nothing in her tone apart from desire, longing and satisfaction.

His lips captured hers in a passionate kiss and as their tongues mingled together, Ichigo pushed even deeper.

The sudden shock caused the girl to inhale sharply and drop her head back against the soft ground. The gentle shafts of moonlight illuminated her white skin and she almost gave off a pale glow which only enhanced her beauty.

Why couldn't he just glimpse her face?

Just once.

Just for a second.

"Fuck, Ichigo...!" She screamed in sheer pleasure as he gave one final thrust. Tightening around him, she tore at the skin on his back and although it was painful, Ichigo found it incredibly seductive at the same time.

Leaning his head forwards towards hers, he heard himself groan multiple times, releasing all of him inside the angel below.

After a moment of quick breathing, he rolled over, pulling her against his hot, sweating chest, "Now are you happy?"

"Happy? That word is far too derogatory for what I'm feeling right now. Words couldn't describe how you make me feel, Ichigo. They never will."

…

Enough.

Ichigo Kurosaki had officially had enough.

His dreams revealed a little more each night but right now, the Captain could take no more.

He had no idea why he was dreaming these things, only that he couldn't be having them anymore.

This final... episode, if you will, was the final piece of the picture.

He knew exactly who the woman was.

And he hated it.

He hated every second of it.

_You're only just a dreamboat__  
><em>_Sailing in my head__  
><em>_You swim my secret oceans__  
><em>_Of coral blue and red__  
><em>_Your smell is incense burning__  
><em>_Your touch is silken yet__  
><em>_It reaches through my skin__  
><em>_And moving from within__  
><em>_It clutches at my breast___

_But it's only when I sleep__  
><em>_See you in my dreams__  
><em>_You got me spinning round and round__  
><em>_Turning upside-down__  
><em>_But I only hear you breathe___

_Somewhere in my sleep__  
><em>_Got me spinning round and round__  
><em>_Turning upside-down__  
><em>_But its only when I sleep___

_And when I wake from slumber__  
><em>_Your shadow's disappear__  
><em>_Your breath is just a sea mist__  
><em>_Surrounding my body__  
><em>_I'm workin' through the daytime__  
><em>_But when it's time to rest__  
><em>_I'm lying in my bed__  
><em>_Listening to my breath__  
><em>_Falling from the edge___

_But it's only when I sleep__  
><em>_See you in my dreams, __  
><em>_You got me spinning round and round__  
><em>_Turning upside-down__  
><em>_But I only hear you breathe__  
><em>_Somewhere in my sleep, __  
><em>_Got me spinning round and round__  
><em>_Turning upside-down_  
><em>But its only when I sleep<em>_  
><em>_It's only when I sleep_

The Corrs – Only When I sleep


	10. The OrangeHeaded Pillock

"Captain, your squad is waiting." There was a sharp knock at the door and Ichigo sat up in bed, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. Standing up and grabbing his robe, he strode towards the door.

Stepping outside, he joined Rukia's side and a silence fell upon them as they made their way to the barracks.

The Lieutenant couldn't help but notice how flustered her Captain was that morning. He seemed so distracted.

Not to mention he looked awful.

She bit down on her lip, refraining from asking about his health and he entered the barracks, a glare upon his face.

Picking up on the fact that the Captain was evidently not in a good mood, the squad straightened up and saluted.

"Yesterday, I couldn't help but notice a few clumsy mistakes. Don't get me wrong, you did well. But, I need to tell you the importance of not letting your guard down. When you think you have an advantage against the enemy, I can see you relax. I've made the mistake of doing it a few times before–"

"–Several times before." Rukia cut in much to Ichigo's annoyance.

"Okay, so I made a few mistakes... Big deal. We all do. Nobody's perfect. Well, except me, of course..." He smirked and the squad laughed.

However, when Rukia snorted, mockingly, "Yeah. Right."

"How about you just shut up?" Rounding on her, Ichigo folded his arms, "You're making me look less respectable."

"What more than you already are?" She returned, cocking an eyebrow.

"My apologies for being such... an orange-headed pillock." He replied, quietly, staring her dead in the face, watching as every trace of defiance leaked from her expression.

Then, realising what he'd done, he snapped his head up and addressed the squad, "Don't mind us today. We're just both... a little excitable... what with my return and all. But – less about us and more about you. When you fight an enemy, it is important to analyse their weaknesses. If you look hard enough, you'll find them. There is only so many strong or fatal attacks they can do in a row before pausing to allow their strength to return. It is important to understand this when fighting your opponent. Map out their strong points and weak points. However, I wish I could go into more detail, but it is difficult to explain as every individual is different and has different fighting moves. However, the secret to a good, successful attack is surprise. I find that when I do the unexpected, it throws the enemy off-guard. Don't always head straight on and rush into things – try and find the Achilles' heel and attack. I'm going to take you down to Earth in a couple of days and we'll try again after we've had some practise at fighting each other. Try and work out how to determine what your partner will be doing. But remember, keep the element of surprise. Go and pair up and I'll assess you all along with the help of my _beloved _Lieutenant.."

There was a short silence an Ichigo clapped his hands together, "Hurry up. We haven't got all day."

"Actually – we have." One squad member chuckled and Ichigo laughed in return.

"True. Well, get on with it, anyway, smart-ass."

He watched as the members paired up and then he could hear a knock at his door.

"Be right back. Rukia... do your stuff." He went to the door and opened it. A small child stood at the entrance, his eyes wide and frightened.

"Hey, Hiro. Is everything alright?" Ichigo asked, crouching down to level himself with the boy.

Hiro shrugged, "I couldn't find Bya so I went to Uki but Mama wasn't there. Someone took me here and I still can't find her."

"Unfortunately, I can't bring you in here as it's dangerous – but I'll go get her for you."

The boy nodded and rubbed his eyes, "Thanks."

"Lieutenant, you have a visitor."

Rukia swivelled around, glaring at Ichigo until she saw her son at the door and her expression softened.

"Oh." She walked quickly towards Hiro and picked him up in he arms, her eyes and tone of voice conveying nothing but concern for her child, "What is it, baby?"

Turning away from the beautiful sight, Ichigo proceeded to scold one of the squad members about one thing or another.

He wasn't too sure what.

"I got lost... Bya was taking me to his meeting but then I didn't know where he'd gone and – and I didn't know what to do."

"Well, I'll have a word with naughty old Uncle Byakuya when I see him. Unfortunately, he'll probably be in his meeting, now... Either that or he's looking for you."

"What will I do?"

"You'll spend the day with your Mama" Ichigo couldn't block out their conversation, and he blurted the sentence out before he could think about what he was saying. The two turned to look at him and he just glanced away, "I think you both deserve a day with each other."

He could feel those violet eyes staring into him, tearing his soul apart and he wafted his hands, "Are you deaf? Go on – get out of here."

"Thank you, Ichi!" Hiro grinned and Ichigo smiled.

"No problem, kiddo."

Rukia didn't speak but tilted her head to one side, her eyes conveying an unreadable message before her son tugged on her hand and pulled her out the door.

It was only when the two had left that he noticed his squad staring at him.

"What're you gits looking at? Get back to your fights!"

…

In no rush to get back to his cold, nasty office, Ichigo decided to walk along the extended route, thoughts of Rukia plaguing his mind once again. He couldn't help but admire the way she was with her son. It was clear to see that they both doted on the other and nothing was more attractive than a woman (who was admittedly very beautiful and not to mention very sexy too) who treated her children (or child in her case) with such love.

Damn, he was such a fool for her. And there was no way he could turn back now.

It was hopeless.

He had fallen for her and he knew it.

In fact, he'd known it for a long time.

His whole body ached even when her name passed through his mind for a split second.

"Hey! Mr Ichi! Wait up!"

The Captain stopped and turned to see Hiro running towards him.

"Oh, hey there, Hiro. How's it going, bud?" Ichigo smiled and stooped to the ground.

"Good, thanks! Only... I lost my Mama." He admitted, sheepishly.

"What're you like, huh? Did you run off?"

"We were playing hide and seek but I got a bit lost, then I saw your hair and knew that you could help me find her because you're so tall."

"You just want me to get in trouble, don't you?" He joked to which Hiro widened his eyes and shook his head.

"Of course not – if it's any trouble, don't worry. I'll go and find her."

"Don't you worry, kiddo. I can cope with an angry Mama."

"So... you'll help me?"

"I expect I could, you know." He grinned at Hiro and opened his arms, "How about a ride on my shoulders?"

Rukia's son's eyes widened, "Really? You'd let me go on your shoulders?"

"Sure. Here." Standing up, the Captain took hold of Hiro and lifted him over his head onto his shoulders, "How's that?"

"It's so high up here!" He exclaimed, "I think you're really cool, Mr! But... Mama says I can't talk to you. She says you're mean."

"Well, Mama sometimes deserves to be mean to – if that makes sense... But I'm nice to you because you're nice to me."

Hiro sighed, "I wish she would be happy."

"So do I."

It was silent for a moment until Hiro spoke, "You know, my middle name has Ichi in it."

"It does, huh? What's your full name?"

"Hiro Ichirou Kuchiki."

"Well, your Mama knows how to pick good names, doesn't she? That's for sure."

"Yeah. How old are you, Ichi? You're so tall that you must be at least a thousand years old!"

"Well... actually, I'm nearly eighteen."

"Eighteen hundred?"

"Nope. Just nearly eighteen years old."

"Wow." Hiro was silent again and Ichigo chuckled.

"Anyway, how about you? You must be at least... what... five, six, seven?"

"Nope." Hiro giggled, "Guess again."

"One hundred?"

"No, I'm much younger than that!"

"Oh, I don't know... sixteen?"

"You're rubbish at this game, Ichi!"

He laughed in response, "Go on, tell me."

"I'm not even one yet."

Ichigo stopped walking.

Not... even one?

"Oh? So how come you're so big and stuff?" He attempted to keep his voice indifferent and Hiro shrugged.

"Mama hasn't really explained it properly. She said that all Shinigami babies grow up differently. I was really quick. I learned most things when I was in her inner world. Then when she was ready, she gave birth to me and I was a baby. But she says the reason why I seem older than I am is because I have to be like this to control spiritual pressure."

"It sounds very complicated." Ichigo forced his legs to move again and then he stopped outside the barracks, making a mental note to interrogate his Lieutenant about the matter later on, "We'll wait here for her." He hoisted Hiro from his shoulders and set him down on the floor.

"Can I see your sword, Ichi?"

"Sure you can." Ichigo reached out behind him and unravelled the sword on his back.

Hiro's eyes were staring in awe at his zanpakuto and he exclaimed, "It's huge!"

"I know. This is its original form. The only way I could get it smaller would be if I went Ban–"

WAP.

Ichigo found his face pressing into the street floor and he grunted, "Dammit."

"Ichigo, I've told you to stay away from my son." Rukia yelled and Ichigo lifted his face up to look at her.

"You know, it isn't like we meet on purpose... We just keep bumping into each other – sometimes literally. And besides, Lieutenant, I trust that you don't forget who you're speaking to."

"I trust you remember that he's my _son _and I couldn't care less how I spoke to you when he is involved."

"Would you be saying that in front of Ukitake?" He asked, looking up at the furious lieutenant.

Rukia's face fell and she turned to Hiro, ignoring Ichigo's question, "Where did you get to?"

"I – I got lost, Mama. Please don't be angry!" His eyes were frightened and Rukia's expression softened.

"No – I'm sorry, baby. Mama just got worried, that's all. Come here."

Ichigo picked himself up, "Don't mind me," and watched Rukia pull Hiro close.

He clicked his tongue, grumpily, and turned to leave.

"Thank you, Ichi! I hope to see you soon."

He glanced over his shoulder and grinned at Hiro, walking away, "Yeah – me too."

"Hiro – I've told you to keep away from him." Rukia scolded, quietly.

"I know, but Mama you don't understand! Ichi is the only one who helps me when I get lost. He is really nice, too."

Eat that, Rukia Kuchiki.

Eat that.

"He's only nice because he's scared of _me_." Rukia retorted – Ichigo could just see her roll her eyes, self-righteously.

What crap was she selling the poor boy?

"But he's your Captain. Shouldn't you be scared of him?" Hiro asked, persistently.

"Maybe, but I'm not."

"But wouldn't you be more angry if he just left me to find you by myself where I could get into all kinds of danger?"

"Now that's enough – let's get you home. Sorry that you got lost, Hiro. But try to stick in the area next time, okay?"

"Yes, Mama." Hiro replied, obediently, taking his Mother's outstretched hand.

Ichigo couldn't help but keep watching over his shoulder at the two as he made his way, reluctantly, to his office.

Admittedly, they were adorable.

As if feeling his stare, Rukia looked up and saw Ichigo returning her gaze.

They both blushed and quickly averted their eyes.

Focus on the road, Ichigo, focus on the road.

Damn, what time as it anyway?

Seven... Eight?

Who the hell knew...?

Suddenly, Ichigo found himself walking smack into a solid object. Pulling away, he saw Renji rubbing his shoulder, angrily.

"Hey – watch it!" Then his eyes rested on Ichigo, and the anger was replaced with reproach, "Kurosaki. You're... You're back. I guess this means that you know about..."

The confusion in Ichigo's face was enough to tell Lieutenant Abarai that he had no idea what he was on about.

Trailing off, Renji scratched his neck, "So... when did you get back?"

"Just a couple of days ago."

"Ah..." There was an awkward silence and Renji looked as though he would very much like to say something else.

"Well, spit it out, then." Ichigo prompted, rolling his eyes.

Renji's eyes dropped to the floor, "Listen... about you and Rukia... I – look... I don't know how to say this."

"Me and Rukia? What do you mean?"

Renji hesitated and shifted his feet, "Look... it was hard to accept at first – but I just want her and Hiro to be happy, okay?"

"Right." Ichigo nodded, "And you're telling me this because...?"

"Because it's all your fault, dammit!" Renji spluttered, annoyed.

"What? If you think there's something going on between us then you're wrong. She hates me and I don't know why."

Renji nodded, his cheeks burning, "You can be really dim at times, Kurosaki. Think about it, okay? But when you finally understand – don't go all smug on me, okay? Just... treat her right. Treat them both right." Giving Ichigo a brief glare, Abarai turned and left before throwing one final glare over his shoulder, "And if you don't know what I'm talking about – you had better find out soon or you'll feel some serious pain from both me and my Bankai. Get that?"

Ichigo nodded, completely and utterly bemused.

Treat her right?

So, did that mean...

What – had they broken up?

"_Moron..._"

"Hey, shut up, you!" Ichigo grumbled, storming towards his office.

"Captain Kurosaki – I heard rumours that you were back."

What was with him running into everyone today?

"Hey, Rangiku. How's it going?"

"Pretty good." She eyed him, apprehensively, "Uh, so how come you're back, anyway?"

"Real long story. Involves a lot of arguments with family and Yamamoto wanting me back."

"So, nothing to do with... Rukia?"

"No." Ichigo replied – too quickly.

"Right. Well... is she your Lieutenant? If so... good luck with that. I can only imagine what horrors she has in store for you."

"I wish I could say I've only been imagining them, too. Unfortunately, she's already been a little pain in the ass. Ah, well, what can you do, eh?" He shrugged and grinned at Rangiku who nodded, confusion crossing her features.

"Right..."

"What is with everyone today? They're all looking at me like I'm the Anti-Christ or something."

"The... what?" Rangiku's expression deepened and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Forget it. Good night, Lieutenant."

"Yeah... Good night, Captain."

Jeez, what was with everyone?

What was all the fuss about Rukia, suddenly, huh?

"_You still don't know?_"

"Do you think I'd still be asking myself these questions if I already knew?" Ichigo replied, angrily, "Now, who's being the moron?"

"_I imagine you're really smug about turning my own insult against me. But you'll be kicking yourself when you know exactly why everyone is so shocked to see you here for a completely different reason as to why you should actually be here._"

"You make no sense."

An aggravated growl reverberated in Ichigo's mind, "_You still don't get it, do you? Damn, even _I_ understand what everyone's going on about._"

"Well, wanna enlighten me instead of being a selfish douche and keeping the knowledge all to yourself?"

His Hollow sniggered, coldly, "_You must be having a laugh. You really think I would sort out your love life? Ha. You should just give up your position as King and let me call the shots for a while. I would make you so, so, _so _hot that every single lady to lay eyes on you would literally fall at your feet. _That's _what a King should be. A lady-puller._"

"You? A lady-puller? Get real. And besides – who said my love life has anything to do with all this?" Ichigo stopped outside his office and closed his eyes in frustration.

Another sneer from his Hollow made Ichigo feel pretty intimidated by what was going on around him, "_You poor, misguided fool... It has _everything _to do with it._"

"Oh, get out of my head, freak." Ichigo murmured, closing his office door behind him.

Dropping to his knees, he felt the same sensation he experienced back in his body on Earth slice through his chest, "Dammit! What's going on?"

Racking his brains, he felt something tell him there was trouble back at home – if he could call it _that _anymore.

It was something to do with...

Karin.

…

"I can't believe my own son would do something like this." Isshin Kurosaki was staring down at Yuzu, nothing but exposed fear and vulnerability on his face, "Oh, Masaki, what do I do?"

"Dad – I'm fine." Yuzu muttered, weakly, her tear-stained cheeks blotching with red patches, "Something tells me that it wasn't Ichigo's fault."

"What a fine daughter I have! Even after that... that... pathetic excuse for a human being tried to kill his own sister … you... I–" Isshin attempted to grin, broadly, but his eyes were hollow and empty.

"Dad – I'm fine. It's not me you should worry about. It's yourself." She told him, shifting on the couch, her broken leg propped up on several cushions, already a splint attached to it.

Her Father scratched his head, "It's not me... I'm not worried about myself. But – but I just can't understand it. Why would my own son...? Maybe he was still under the influence of drugs... I don't know. Surely he can't be of the same family as you and – Shit!" Suddenly, Isshin realised his blunder and clamped a hand over his mouth, "Whoops – that just slipped out. Shit, sorry. Shit! I did it again! Shit! Oh, sh–"

"–Dad – it's fine. What were you going to say? Besides from sh–"

"–Don't _you _start with that language, missy! Ah, yes. No, I was just wondering where Karin had got to. Did she go out?"

"She went to look for..." Yuzu trailed off as realisation struck her Father's face.

"She... didn't... did she? Does that girl have a death wish?"

"No. I don't." Karin slammed the door closed and stared at the two, her eyes free from any and every emotion.

Isshin stood up and looked down at his daughter, wondering what to say.

As if reading his thoughts, Karin held up a hand, "Don't even bother trying to sell your crap to me, Isshin."

"Isshin? It's Dad, to you, missy!"

"Whatever. What sort of a Dad would do that to his own son?" She glared hard at her Father, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"What kind of a son would do this to his own family?"

"Do what exactly? Save your pathetic backside? You don't get it. I'd explain, but seeing as though it's a touchy subject for you right now, I don't think you'd believe me. But you have no idea just how lucky you were that Ichigo was there when he was. I'll let that stew in your thoughts for a while before I next see you. Who knows when it could be?" She turned to leave but Isshin grabbed her shoulder.

"I've already lost one child tonight, Karin. Don't let me lose another. Please." His eyes turned from harsh to pleading and desperate.

Karin surveyed the man in front of her for a moment.

It was as if she could hear Ichigo's voice speak in her head, "Karin. Stay. Don't leave on my behalf. I've already broken up this family enough. It's for the best."

She fought inwardly with her brother's plea but the firm, authoritative voice spoke back, "Karin – listen. I'm fine. Just do what you can to pull the family back together. I'm sorry."

Glancing up at her Dad, Karin nodded, "Fine. I'll stay but on one condition."

Isshin hesitated, "What's that?"

"You let me tell you everything."

…

After a moment, Ichigo opened his eyes, his whole body glistened in sweat.

The pain in his chest distinguished and he sat up, thoughts of home slipping from his memory.

What had just happened?

"_You had a mental breakdown. It's hardly surprising with someone as weak as you, though._"

Ichigo didn't even have the strength to argue this time and clambering towards his mattress, he felt his eyes closing...

Closing...

...Closed.

Not a second later did someone knock on his door.

Huh?

What?

Ichigo sat up and rubbed his bleary eyes.

"Time to get up, Captain."

"Already?"

"I woke you up ten minutes early to give you chance to wake up properly." Rukia dead-panned.

"More like ten hours early! What time do you think it is?"

"_Ichigo... get up, prick._"

"I think it's time for you to get up!"

Sure enough, as Ichigo looked outside, the sun was just beginning to rise.

It's funny how quickly sleep goes when you don't want it to.

Which was basically all the time...

"Alright... alright... I'm up..." He mumbled, flopping back down onto his pillow.

There was a short silence before Rukia spoke, "Ichigo – I'm not stupid, you know. Get up – or I'll make you get up."

"I'd like to see you try!" He yelled back, smirking.

That would stump her.

But not a second later, the door flung open and his Lieutenant stormed in, her eyes ablaze and sleeves rolled up.

"Kurosaki. Get up." She growled, her face inches from his.

"I don't see you making me!" His teeth were baring in a wicked grin and she sighed.

"You're right." Her eyes opened wide and innocent, "But... How's this?"

Her arm shot out in front of her and she grabbed Ichigo roughly by the shoulder. Shock flickered across his amber eyes before he knocked her fingers from him and tackled her to the ground. Allowing a small growl to ripple through his body as he landed on top of his Lieutenant, Ichigo smirked.

"I don't know what you're smirking about! I made you get up. I win. But unless you get off me, I will kill you."

He found it awfully odd just how playful Rukia was being with him this morning.

Then when he saw the glare etched into her features – he knew she was being deadly serious.

_That's_ when he got off her.

She stood up and brushed down her robes, "Now get dressed and meet me down there in five minutes. Sharp."

"Yes, Sir." He muttered, sarcastically, ushering her from his office and she was careful to slam the door shut behind her.

"_You had her in prime position! Ichigo! You're a failure!_"

"Yeah? And you're a prick."

"_A prick I might be... but at least I'm a smart prick! Unlike you – you're just a thicket..._"

"What kind of insult was _that_? A thicket? Now who's being stupid?" He mumbled, pulling his captain robes over his shoulders, "Anyway, I don't have time for this. Get outta my head..."

He ran out after Rukia and caught up easily, swinging casually into step beside her, "So, you ready for training today? I'm gonna see if we can go and defeat Hollows with another squad tomorrow or something. What do you reckon?"

Rukia shrugged, indifferently, "Whatever. It's up to you."

Ichigo sighed, "Come on – I need your input."

"You just got it."

Ichigo growled at Rukia's lack of friendly co-operation, "Rukia, I'm trying here." He muttered, quietly.

"Trying what? To just act like nothing is wrong? Because let me tell you something, you're deluded. Something is wrong. And you know it. Look, stop trying to get involved even more! You've done enough already. And you've certainly taken enough too. And you've given me a lot to cope with. I – I just need..."

Ichigo stomped his foot and grabbed Rukia by the arm, "Not that you even bothered to explain it to me, though! I still don't even know exactly what 'it' is. But whatever it is I've done – I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry. And what exactly do you need? Tell me and I'll give it to you. Anything."

"I – I don't know, alright?" She blinked away her frustration.

"Look, I'm sorry. Please... just forgive me. It's killing me, Rukia."

Rukia looked up at him, her jaw set, eyes hard and cold – yet still beautiful.

And it hurt.

It hurt more than anything else in the world.

"How can you be sorry about something you're supposedly ignorant to? And it's killing _you_? Ha. Please. If you wouldn't mind, I'd prefer you to let go of me."

The Captain hesitated, "How about I just take the class and you leave?"

"No. Why would I abandon my duties?"

"Promise me something." He began, surveying the mixed emotions on her face – hate, frustration, vulnerability, concern... longing? "Come see me tonight. I have something I need to show you."

At this point, the worry was plain on her face and he rolled his amber eyes, "Oh, it's not like I'm going to rape you or anything. Calm down..."

She huffed and yanked her arm away from his grasp.

It was this reaction that sparked something within him and his eye twinkled, teasingly, "But it wouldn't be rape if you enjoyed it."

The fury in her eyes glinted and Ichigo _should _have been scared, but when she opened her mouth to retaliate, he clamped his hand down on her lips and leaned down, smirking, "Sorry... but we know it's true."

A blush painted Rukia's cheeks deep red and she shouted something incoherent into his hand.

"I'm guessing you just made a stab at me saying something along the lines of: Who would want to do anything like that with you? Am I right?"

The colour spread to the majority of her face and Ichigo knew he was right. When she tried to pull away, he raised his eyebrows, "Why are you trying to go? Don't you want me to... to stay with you?"

_Does this mean he's remembered? _Rukia felt her body slack as she considered the possibility that it was coming back to him. Then she wondered if he had just been playing innocent the whole time where in actual fact he may have already known what he'd done.

All the more reason to hate him. Finding her energy again, she bit down hard on his fingers and he pulled back, a small yelp escaping his lips.

"Either way..." His voice had dropped a tone or two and his expression was free of humour, "I still need to see you. Tonight. I have something to discuss with you."

"Not a chance." She shook her head.

"But what if I said it was business related?"

She sighed, "Fine. I'll be at your office for seven."

"Excellent. But you won't be funny with me all day, will you?"

"I see nothing funny about the situation."

"Damn, you know what I mean!"

"Do I?"

"Yes, unless you're stupid."

Her mouth dropped open and she flung her hand out towards his face but he caught it easily, "You know what? Forget it. I'm going."

Rukia's eyes widened, "But why?"

"Is it that hard to see?" Ichigo's voice was harsh and angry, "Because I can't take this anymore. So if you won't go – I will. Teach them what you think they'll need to know tomorrow. Kido or something. Whatever – I don't care. I can't work alongside you when you're being like this. It... It hurts me, too."

His lieutenant was taken by surprise at his sudden change in demeanour and she took a step back, gently pulling her arm from his grasp.

He let her. What was the point in keeping her there for longer?

Without another word, the Captain turned and left.

To go where, he didn't know.

He couldn't go home.

He could hardly feel at peace at his office.

So, instead, he went to one place he knew he would feel a glimmer of hope and happiness.

He went to go find Hiro.


	11. Back Scars

**First off, thank you guys so much for all the support and reviews I've had. I really, really appreciate it all! I also apologise for the frustrating chapter and hope that this one will make up for it! **

**Secondly, I wanted to update soon cos I want to get to the most interesting part of the story quicker and because I may not be updating again for a couple of weeks as I've been getting angry emails from readers of other stories who want me to focus more on them... So, I guess Ichigo and Rukia have been hogging my thoughts too much... **

**Quick question... some people have emailed me asking if I can start updating two chapters at once, but I'm not sure whether to do it or not. For one, I wouldn't be updating as often but it would mean you get to read two chapters together... Well, it's up to you. You decide, and let me know what you think! **

**Oh, and also... some of the reviews a couple of chapters ago have been asking me if I'm English, and yes, I'm English.**

**But sorry, I can't record it with my voice and post it to FanFiction... But thanks anyways...**

**Suggested listening track: Torn Apart – Bleach OST. (Particularly for the final part of this chapter. And for the first part, possibly Never Meant To Belong – Bleach OST.**

**Sorry for the long paragraph and well... enjoy!**

He had been running for hours on end and still no sign of Hiro.

Why was it that he felt the desire to see him?

He was kidding himself. He should just give up, right?

Where else could he go to?

Nowhere. He had no home.

Who could he go to?

No-one. He had no friends.

"_True._"

"Get lost."

"_That wasn't very nice..._"

"Neither is your face." Ichigo retorted, childishly, as he paused, out of breath.

"_You have the same face as me. Congratulations on insulting yourself._"

"Thanks. Your praises are appreciated."

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness?" Rangiku's voice spoke from behind the Captain and he swivelled around, red in the face.

"Yeah? So what's the second sign?" He replied, smirking a little.

"Hairs on the palms of your hands..." The Lieutenant replied, maintaining a straight face.

"I see..." Ichigo examined his palms before asking, "And the third sign?"

She laughed, "Looking for them."

"I guess that explains it... I _am_ mad."

"Yeah, but we've known that for a long time now, right? Listen, can we talk?"

"Sure, what's up?" They began walking with no particular destination in mind.

"It's about... Rukia..."

Ichigo gave a bitter laugh, "I should have known. Don't tell me... you're on break, right?"

"Well... yes. I don't mean to pry but I _am _concerned about her and I know with you being her Captain and all, you should have already guessed as much."

"Get to the point, Rangiku. You either came here to tell me how observant I am or what exactly is up with her."

The Lieutenant hesitated, "Well... It isn't my place to say."

"Yeah? Well, nobody else seems to be saying it, either. I've tried getting it out of her but it always results in violence. I've tried to be nice but she decides she'd prefer to be twice as nasty back. She doesn't even want me to have anything to do with her son! I just don't get it."

"Do you have _any _idea what it could be about?"

Ichigo was silent for a moment and he sat down, resting his arms on his knees. Rangiku copied and sat down beside him, "Ichigo?"

"Well... I mean, I had this dream... well, it was sort of a series of dreams and... don't say anything or think I'm a creep... but I was shagging this girl, then by the end of it, it was her."

"I see... So do you think this dream is true?"

"I don't see why else she'd be mad with me after I told her that I'd stay with her. So, I'm guessing they must be true."

"They probably were. But that's not the only reason she's angry."

"Go on." Ichigo tapped his chin, thoughtfully and Rangiku spanned her fingers out, defensively.

"Hey, I didn't say anything. Those of us who know are forbidden to say anything. This might be the biggest hint ever... but I guess it's just a loophole: Why doesn't Rukia want you to see Hiro?"

"Because she thinks I'm a dick?"

Rangiku was silent.

"I dunno? Just cos she's a psycho?"

The lieutenant shrugged and stood up, "Just think about it. Anyway, I'm off now; it's late and I'm tired. I barely got any sleep myself last night."

A smile stretched across her lips and she let out a secretive giggle. Ichigo knew all too well what that meant, "Too much information. Goodnight. And... thanks."

"No problem. And one more word of advice... when you find out... don't rush into telling Rukia you know. Try doing it in a nice way."

"You make less and less sense..."

She laughed and turned away, "Good luck sleeping tonight!"

...Cow.

…

Exactly why didn't Rukia want Ichigo to know Hiro?

What did the dreams have anything to do with it?

It made no sense in his mind.

Maybe she was angry at Ichigo for leaving her and didn't want Hiro to have anything to do with him purely because she was shifting the grudge onto him. But even so... that was a little drastic.

"_Link the two together, idiot._"

"What do you mean?"

"_I mean... what happened on the night you shagged Rukia?"_

"I don't know. I was drunk. I can't remember anything else."

"_Think about it, dumb-ass._"

"Well, if _you're _so clever, why don't you just tell me!"

And the one time Ichigo didn't want silence in his head, his Hollow didn't reply.

Dammit.

Unless...

What was it she said?

She'd said something about...

_'You've done enough already. And you've certainly taken enough too. And you've given me a lot to cope with'. _

What exactly did she mean by that?

He knew (well, 'thought' would be the correct term) that he had probably already had sex with Rukia. That much he could probably deal with.

"_We know you get off to it every night..._"

"Oh, I do _not_!" Ichigo growled, turning over at an attempt to block out his Hollow... again.

But what could it be?

He'd taken enough?

What had he taken from her besides a night with Renji... and possibly her faithfulness to him... But she was more than willing if he remembered correctly!

She couldn't blame it entirely on him!

But... what had he given her to cope with?

Ridicule?

He would have known if she was in a really bad state as he would have been murdered by Byakuya... Then what could it have been?

"_Think about what the hot chick with big boobs said._"

What did Rangiku say?

_'This might be the biggest hint ever... but I guess it's just a loophole. Why doesn't Rukia want you __to see Hiro?'_

Not helpful...

"_Then think about what _I _said!_"

_'Link the two together'._

Oh.

So, Rukia didn't want Hiro to know him because...

Well, if something happened the night he slept with her and the reason she didn't want Hiro to know him was because he was a bad role model?

"_And..._"

And...

He would be a bad role model to Hiro?

But why would that...?

Oh.

_Oh. _

But if he... that night... and then... that would mean...!

"Now, Now, Ichigo, you've scared yourself enough for one night..."

"_Its morning, you prick._"

Ichigo peeked through the curtains and sure enough, there was the sun just rising above the flat top roofs.

"Great. Another sleepless night."

He groaned and stretched out his back. He'd better go down to the squad.

But... Rukia would probably be there.

Things would be so awkward.

Surely she wouldn't mind teaching them for a second day, would she?

"_That wouldn't be very gentleman like._"

"And you're an expert on that."

If he didn't turn up, Rukia would get even more mad, he expected.

Pulling on his robe over his back, he remembered something... Rukia was supposed to see him last night. Well now he'd have even more to discuss. He would just leave it until that night where he could show her those scars on his back and see if she recognised them.

Although he felt weak, he was determined to be assertive, strong and the same captain he always was in front of his squad to avoid arousing suspicion that something actually was wrong.

Making his way down to the barracks, Ichigo paused when he saw Rukia clapping her hands together so the squad would form an orderly line.

"Where's the Captain?" One shinigami asked, folding his arms.

"Not here again?" His friend chimed.

"He's busy." Rukia replied, indifferently.

"Doing what?"

Rukia huffed, "It really isn't any of your business."

"Is something wrong with him? He's been acting really weird since his return. Does it involve the two of you? Is something happening?"

"Again – it's none of your business."

"Actually, it is. We have the right to know if he's not doing his job properly."

"Why don't you just try being a Captain, you ungrateful bastards?" Ichigo felt himself tense as he stormed into the hall, "Huh? Why don't you try it?" Grabbing hold of the Shinigami's robe and backing him roughly against the wall, he locked their eyes together in one frightening motion.

"C-Captain!" He spluttered, gasping for breath.

"What? Is there something else you'd like to say? No? And how dare you treat your Lieutenant so disrespectfully. Don't you know who she is and what she could do to you? Just watch your step, boy, or I'll personally see to it that you won't ever be able to walk again. Do I make myself clear?"

Nodding fervently in reply, the squad-member struggled from his grasp.

"Now apologise to your lieutenant."

"S-sorry." He muttered.

"Sorry, what?" Ichigo roared.

"Sorry, Lieutenant Kuchiki." He mumbled.

"Now, say it like you mean it!"

"Sorry, Lieutenant Kuchiki!" He saluted and ran to join the line.

The Captain strode to stand beside Rukia and he stared evenly at each individual member, "In my one day absence, some of you have begun to slack off. You start to think you have the right to know about my personal life and what's more, you think Lieutenant Kuchiki should be the one to tell you about it! Both she and I are a strong unit and we are trying our best to teach you what we can. If you don't like it, then get the _hell _out. I was hoping that today would be good – but evidently you can't seem to keep your tongues behind your teeth. For those of you too stupid to know what that means – it means shut your mouths before I shut them for you. Now if on occasion I am not here – you will treat your lieutenant respectfully unless you want to have your face permanently ground into the street. If any of you have a problem with that, then walk your little asses right outta this room."

Nobody moved.

"So, if you're still here, then you must be able to accept my terms and conditions. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a silence before Ichigo raised his eyebrows, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Captain Kurosaki!"

"Good. Now, I want you to practice what you've been learning yesterday and apply it to combat with each other okay? Pair off and piss off. I don't want to see you here until before break."

"Yes, Captain Kurosaki!" The squad hurried out of the door, glad to be free of their furious Captain until the afternoon where hopefully, he had cooled down a bit.

Ichigo glanced down at Rukia who was pink in the cheeks but staring ahead of herself, determined not to show any emotion.

Unfortunately, it didn't work.

Ichigo could tell she was feeling some kind of emotional conflict within herself but what these emotions were, he couldn't work out.

Not for the life of him.

He indicated to the bench behind them and silently, she turned to follow him.

As they sat down on the seats, Ichigo was the first to open his mouth after a quiet moment, "Rukia... About yesterday..."

"I'm sorry I didn't turn up. I just assumed you didn't want to speak to me." She replied, her voice strained.

"Huh? Oh, that. No, don't worry. I wasn't even at my office until later on, anyway. I... had other things on my mind..."

Rukia was _about _to ask what was on his mind, when she remembered that she didn't care.

In fact... she couldn't care less.

Well... that's what she told herself, anyway.

"...But I just want to say that I'm sorry for running out. I shouldn't have done it."

"Huh?" She looked up at her Captain and regretted it, immediately. His amber eyes were staring down at her, a soft glimmer was visible just beneath his mop of bright orange hair.

"I shouldn't have done it." He repeated and she looked away, setting her jaw.

"No. You shouldn't."

"It's just... I get so stressed and I just..." He balled his fists and glared at the floor, angrily.

Rukia didn't speak but watched him, cautiously, but when he didn't continue, she quietly cleared her throat.

Admittedly, she was shocked he let so much of his emotions out to her all of a sudden.

But she couldn't let him see how she felt.

She refused point blank.

She couldn't let him see anything.

"...I just didn't know the squad would be so rude." He finished, lamely.

Any vague belief that Ichigo would pour out his heart to her was quickly extinguished at his reply and Rukia spoke, "They weren't too bad yesterday. They were just loud and noisy."

"You have the potential to be scary... very scary. I'm sure you could have petrified them for eternity." He attempted a smile.

"Oh, and you haven't?" She retorted, her voice even and cold.

Ichigo didn't reply and there was another short silence before she spoke up in the same icy tone, "Didn't you say you had something to talk to me about, anyway?"

"Uh... I'll tell you tonight if you could be at my office at seven."

"Why not now?"

Ichigo hesitated for a second before replying, "I need to... organise my thoughts."

Rukia nodded, not speaking.

"How is Hiro?"

Something like anger or resentment flashed through her violet eyes before she answered, "He's fine. He's with Byakuya."

Ichigo sighed, "Go to him. I can take care with the rest of the day."

In disbelief, the lieutenant glanced up to see if he was being serious, "Huh?"

"You heard me. I don't want... I don't want your son to grow up without even knowing his parents properly – I mean, his mother. He'll end up treating Byakuya like a Father or something."

Rukia opened her mouth, angrily, "How da–"

"–Go now. Before I change my mind and decided I'd rather keep you here to sit in silence with me all morning. Besides, you look like you could use a break."

When she opened her mouth to respond angrily, he cut her off, "–No offence, like. But go on, get outta here."

Deliberating for a moment, Lieutenant Kuchiki stood up, nodding her head, "Yes, Captain. I'll see you at seven o' clock tonight."

Ichigo didn't reply but inclined his head in acknowledgement, watching her turn to leave.

Once she'd gone, he exhaled, "I am such a fool for you, Rukia Kuchiki, and you don't even know it."

…

"Hiro – hey, wait up." Rukia called from behind her son and brother. Byakuya remained staring forwards but Hiro turned, dropping his hand from his Uncle's.

"Mama! What are you doing?"

"Yes, Rukia, what _are_ you doing?" Byakuya asked, tilting his head in her direction.

"Ichigo – I mean, Captain Kurosaki told me I should come and be with my son today."

"I see. Why did he say that?" Byakuya asked, his voice suspicious.

Shrugging, Rukia replied, "I don't know. But he seemed to think it was important."

Hiro ran to his Mother, "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye this morning!"

"Well, you were sleeping – I wasn't going to wake you up, was I?" She giggled, leaning down to receive her son in her open arms.

He kissed her cheek, fondly, "Can we go play tag?"

"We can do whatever you want to do." She told him, grinning.

"Really? Ichi should let you have more days off!"

Rukia froze her smile on her face, but all trace of laughter had left her eyes, "No. He shouldn't."

"It was nice of him to give you the day off, wasn't it?" Hiro pressed and Rukia nodded, silently.

"Come on – let's go play tag. Uncle Byakuya's 'it'."

"Oh, wonderful." Byakuya replied, rolling his steel eyes in defeat, "I'll give you a maximum of 3 seconds to disappear."

Hiro squealed loudly, "Run, Mama! _Run_!"

Complying, Rukia scooped up Hiro and fled for both his and her life.

Byakuya was one scary Uncle.

Especially when he was playing tag.

And _that _was a fact.

…

"How did your training go, squad?" Ichigo asked once his squad had returned and they all remained silent but kept in a bang straight line, not looking up.

"Look – I'm not gonna bite your heads off. I was angry this morning, yes, and I had every right to be. But I'm not one to hold grudges. I'm still your Captain, and I still care about you all... and I _still _want to know how your training went. So tell me." He sat back on his bench, easily, "You. Tell me how it went." He pointed to one random member.

"Uh... Good, thank you."

"Did you win?" Ichigo asked.

The girl nodded, "Thanks to the lieutenant's Kido lesson yesterday. We only learnt a few basic spells, but she said she would teach us again soon."

"Excellent. Glad to hear it. So... anybody think they're ready to take me on? I'll give you a clue. I don't know _any _Kido and I won't be using my zanpakuto."

One hand shot up in the air and Ichigo rested his eyes on one stocky looking Shinigami with long, dark hair, "I will."

Ichigo stood up and surveyed the squad member. He looked strong but far too cocky for his own good, "Brilliant. Let's go outside, then. What's your name?"

"Masato Suzuki."

"Suzuki? Like the motorbike?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows in interest but the Shinigami just stared at him, blankly.

"Like the what?"

"Like the motor...bike? That... thing you drive? You know what? Never mind..."

"Oh... okay..." Masato was a little confused but he followed Ichigo out the door along with the rest of the squad.

"I'm not promising to go easy on you, though." Masato smirked and Ichigo laughed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't. But I hope you know that means I'm not planning on going easy on you either, right? Even without my zanpakuto."

"Good." Masato gripped the hilt of his zanpakuto and laughed.

Ichigo waited for him to make the first move and he predicted exactly what he would do.

It was clear the Shinigami would head straight towards him, and when he did, he waited until Masato was almost upon him before he flash-stepped to the side, dodging the blade.

As Masato became confused, he didn't realise that his Captain had pinned him to the ground in one swift move, "Come on. I thought you weren't going to go easy on me."

Masato swiped with his zanpakuto and Ichigo had to duck to stop the blade from slicing his hair right off.

"I'm not." Somehow, Masato managed to wrench his hands free, "Way of binding, number one! Sai!"

Ichigo crumpled to the ground and Masato leapt up, bringing the sword down towards him, yelling triumphantly.

The captain confessed himself impressed with Masato's speed and strength but he just wasn't good enough. He broke the Kido spell with ease and evaded the blow, gripping onto his opponent's ankles. He flipped him over as if he were nothing but a feather and pushed him onto the ground so his arms were locked behind his back, "Enough!" Masato said after three seconds of struggling and Ichigo released him, hoisting him up with his hand.

"That was good. I can see you've improved. But you all still have a lot of work to do. Go off and train some more. I'll see you all tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes, Captain Kurosaki." They left and Ichigo leaned against the wall, folding his arms when a familiar figure came running towards him.

"Ichi!" He squealed in delight, "I'm hiding from Bya and Mama! We're playing tag and I don't know who's 'it', but I lost them by accident."

"Come here then, you." He picked Hiro up, placing him carefully on his shoulders, "Can you see them? And did you say Byakuya is playing?"

No way in hell could Ichigo imagine Byakuya actually playing a real game of tag.

"No and yes."

"Right."

After a moment, Hiro relaxed, "Ichi... How do you know Mama and why does she hate you so much? Every time I talk about you, she goes really red. She's either really angry or..."...Or blushing.

"Well, it's a long story how we met. But the first time I came to the Soul Society was when I rescued her from here once after she risked her life to save me."

"Is it an exciting story full of fights, adventures and tag?"

Ichigo chuckled, "There was a lot of all three of those things."

"Really? Can you tell me?"

"I will one day. Unfortunately, it's a long story and I don't think your Mama will be happy to see you with me at the moment."

"Don't put me down. I like it up here. It makes me feel... safe." Hiro conceded, satisfied.

"Yeah? Me too..." Ichigo replied, quietly, but earnestly. He was about to continue talking to Hiro, but a strong reiatsu suggested that certain Miss Kuchiki was near and she wasn't happy.

"Kurosaki! Put my son down!"

"Yes, ma'am." Ichigo pulled Hiro from his shoulders and set him down, ruffling his hair, "Told you she wouldn't be happy." He proceeded without waiting for a response from Rukia, "Now, behave while Mama and Ichi have a little word." Turning to his lieutenant, he explained, "We might as well just do it now seeing as we're both here. To my office?"

"Hiro, go stand with Byakuya." Rukia indicated behind her to where her brother was standing, silently surveying the scene.

The two made their way towards Ichigo's office and the sun was just beginning to set.

"Did you both have a nice day?" He asked, conversationally to which Rukia just rolled her eyes.

"I appreciate what you did but please – cut the small talk and get to the point. We're here to talk business, right?"

Ichigo mused over this for a moment, tapping his chin, thoughtfully, "Are we?"

"Yes!" Rukia replied, frustratedly.

"When did we make that distinction?" Ichigo questioned, examining his nails.

"You said it would be business related!"

"Did I? I don't ever remember saying that. I remember asking you if you would come if it _was _business related."

"So... so, it isn't business related?"

Ichigo shook his head and Rukia turned towards the door but as she reached it, Ichigo was stood directly in front of her, blocking her path, "Stand aside, Ichigo."

"Wait. I have so much I need to say to you – and it is _so _much more than just business... Didn't you want me to stay with you?" Crap, that came out a bit wrong.

"I don't know what gave you that impression." She replied, coldly, glaring somewhere just above his spiky hair.

"Listen – I made a promise a while back to this girl. She means a lot to me and I..." He trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

Rukia could hardly believe what she was hearing. The Captain had some nerve telling her about some fantasy girl from his past. Didn't he know she had much more pressing priorities to attend to?

"I told her I'd always be there for her every step of the way. I promised her I'd never forget her or what happened that night... Do these words sound familiar?"

_Ah. That would be me he's referring to, _she thought, "Yes. Too familiar. Do you know how many men have said that to me?"

"A lot, I'm sure."

"Correct. And do you know how many men kept those promises?"

"How many?" Ichigo asked, his shoulders slumping.

Rukia made sure to make her point quite clear, "None."

"That's why I'm here. That's why you're here. I _need _to explain this to you. Rukia – please. I'm begging you! Let me explain!"

Rukia watched as her Captain's eyes turned desperately pleading and he even dropped onto his knees, clasping his hands together, shoulders trembling.

"No." She replied, simply.

"No?" Ichigo asked, looking up with saddening eyes.

_Don't do this to me, Ichigo, please_, Rukia thought,biting her lip.

"Rukia. If you let me explain – I promise you can leave straight after. You can quit your job as my lieutenant. You can do what you want. Just let me speak and just listen. Please."

She hesitated for a moment, her eyes lingering on the door, "Fine. But–"

"–Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He sprang to his feet, "Recently... I had these dreams..."

"Ichigo, please..."

"No – listen."

"Just please get to the point. Make it brief."

"...Fine." Ichigo turned away from her and dropped his robe to the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked, unable to peel her eyes away from the moonlight shafts reflecting off Ichigo's muscular back. Scanning the deep contours, she found her eyes resting on four white scars on each side of his shoulders.

"Do you see those marks? The white ones?" He asked, "Because I only discovered them recently. I didn't remember how I got them... But I had this dream... not too long ago..."

"I'm sorry..." Rukia's voice was wavering and broken, "I have to go to my son."

Turning around quickly, Ichigo corrected, quietly, "Our son."

He had said it so softly that Rukia wondered if he'd misheard, "What?" She asked, breathlessly.

"But maybe I'd better keep these scars. I kind of think they look good on me..." He continued, distantly, giving a bitter smile. He snapped his head back to look away, blinking back tears but Rukia saw one fall from his cheek and drop on the floor, catching the moonlight so perfectly, it could have been a dream.

"Ichigo, I–"

That was all he needed.

Spinning around to face her, he took two steps until he had caged her against the wall, one arm above her head, leaning against the stone. His searching eyes probed her face for any give away that she wanted him back.

Anything that suggested she needed him.

But he saw nothing.

Without stopping himself, he allowed his fingers to tuck the loose strand of hair behind her ear and pushed his face ever so close to hers.

Their lips were only a breath apart, but it was too far.

Reflexively, Rukia closed her eyes – whether to ready herself for the kiss, or to block him out.

Either way, Ichigo was brought back to reality. Clenching his fist, he slammed it against the wall, harshly, remembering she hated him.

The sudden movement startled his lieutenant and she looked as though she wanted to do nothing but leave.

Literally.

Her eyes were constantly flying towards the door.

Not literally.

Ichigo pounded his fist against the wall again and glared down at the ground, determined not to allow her to see the tears that were forming in his amber eyes, "Your son will be waiting for you."

She stared at him, torn as to whether she should stay or leave.

But when he said nothing else, she ducked out from beneath his arm and paced quickly towards the door, a sob catching in her throat.

"_You had her in your grasp! You could have got her laid! Damn, what is _wrong _with you?_"

"Shut up."

"_SHUT UP? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"_

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled, angrily, at his inner Hollow, "GIVE ME A BREAK!"

"_That's it! I'm taking over!_"

Ichigo could do nothing but yell as he felt his inner Hollow rip out of his body.

Then everything went black.

**Totally sorry about the cliffhanger, the frustration and tension between Ichigo and Rukia and everything else... But, I couldn't resist. The next chapter won't be a disappointment, I promise!**

**I try to reply to all your reviews and sorry to the anonymous reviews, I don't ignore them, I just can't reply, so thanks again and keep reading and reviewing! ^^**


	12. A Punch In The Face

**I was getting a few angry emails from various people demanding I update sooner... so here it is... I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review at the bottom! :D**

"_Come on, King, what are you waiting for?_" The cold voice of his Hollow cackled, harshly.

Ichigo was helpless as his body shadowed the door.

One destination in mind: Rukia Kuchiki.

A flash of white light. A scream. Nothing.

Rukia was laying on the ground, her face like a corpse.

Emotionless. Dead. Gone.

The Hollow was slamming repeatedly into her empty body as she stared, unblinking, at the sky, Ichigo's name poised at her bloody lips.

The moonlight claimed her every feature and they gleamed with the ghost of the life she could have led with the real Ichigo.

And it was his fault.

Other Shinigami revealed themselves from behind brick buildings and they gathered, screaming at the sight of Ichigo corrupting his lieutenant's dead body.

Byakuya. Ukitake... Renji – who had all placed Rukia into his care believing he could protect her, horror twisted every crease on their faces.

What pathetic creatures, letting emotion get in the way of desires.

But he could take them all out if he wanted.

After a wave of brutal pleasure, he stood up and advanced towards the trembling crowd, baring his glistening teeth.

He lunged towards the remaining Shinigami with one final, malicious cackle.

"_Come on, King, what are you waiting for?_"

A flash of light and they had all disappeared.

Ichigo lay flat out on his back, staring up at the office ceiling, panting for breath.

His hand dropped from the door handle.

"Don't... you... _ever... _try to take control... of my body... again." He picked himself up, traumatised by the vision of what could have happened.

"It's in times of weakness where you find your strength, Ichigo." Zangetsu spoke, quietly.

"So.. you _let _that happen? I could have killed the whole city!"

"But you didn't." He reminded him, "And I didn't let it happen. It just did. I didn't stop it because I knew you could. Remember your place, Ichigo."

"Remember mine? Remember _yours _for once! Don't you know what Rukia is to me? Without her, I am nothing."

There was a brief silence before Zangetsu replied, "I know, Ichigo... I know."

…

Ichigo awoke the next morning in a pool of sweat, his body aching and numb.

"Ichigo! Get up!"

He dragged himself from the bed sheets and made his way to the door, "R-Rukia?"

She was standing outside the door, her hand gripping the hilt of her zanpakuto but before she could speak, Ichigo flung himself at her and wrapped her in his arms.

She tolerated it for a second as she couldn't quite fathom what was going on until she'd had enough of an Ichigo draping over her, smothering her entire body.

Disentangling herself from his embrace, she pulled away, blushing, "Clearly, you're not awake, yet. No matter. That can still be sorted out." She pulled back her hand and slapped him straight across the face, "Job done." Before he could react, she continued, "We have orders."

"Huh?" He asked, clutching his jaw, "What was that f–"

"–Something has happened and now there are three Gillians to take care of..."

"Gillian? That's... That's... What exactly is that?"

"It's a Menos Grande..."

"Oh! One of them big ones?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow to which Rukia nodded, turning away.

"Toshiro is already down there and word has it, they've already taken one out, but they need backup."

"Right." Ichigo grabbed his robe and zanpakuto before following Rukia down to the barracks where their squad was waiting, "Get your stuff and let's go. Today's gonna be a tough day. I'm not gonna lie. Be careful and do your best. Good luck."

…

Unfortunately, on their way down, Ichigo and his squad had a few complications involving a band of Hollows intervening so they never even reached a Gillian until late afternoon which was incredibly annoying seeing as though it was only him doing all the work!

"What even happened here?" Ichigo asked, irritably, once him and his squad had arrived.

"Someone's... been... tampering... with... _frigging hell_!" Rangiku yelled in between dodging the footsteps of the Gillian but she rolled out of the way just in time before a stray Hollow landed where she was standing.

"What?" He replied, calling out over the cloud of dust.

"Can we talk later?" The Lieutenant replied, exasperated.

"Oh... okay. Sure." Ichigo turned to his squad, "It looks like they've mostly got it covered here. We'll pick on the smaller Hollows, okay?"

"Nothing like being cowardly, is there...?" Rukia muttered, pulling out her zanpakuto and following her Captain towards an oncoming group of Hollows.

"What month are we in?" Ichigo asked, ignoring her and examining the snow falling about him.

"November." Rukia responded, raising her sword up high to slam into the face of a Hollow.

She could tell Ichigo wasn't the slightest bit focussed on what he was meant to be doing, so she took the wing, "Spilt up into three groups and come from all sides! Now!"

Ichigo's mind was active... but he was not in the present.

It was about this time of year when he would go sledging with his sisters.

Or go and buy Christmas presents.

Or have snowball fights with his Father which would then turn into real fights and then there would be the neighbours coming outside to see what all the commotion was about.

"Ichigo – watch out!"

He blinked himself back to reality and saw a huge black tail smack him in the stomach sending him thirty feet into the air.

Fortunately, he wielded his zanpakuto mid-air just in time to block the Hollow's next attack – which could have potentially been fatal.

The outstretched claw bounced off his blade and he flash-stepped harmlessly to the ground, plunging Zangetsu deep into its face.

"You ought to watch yourself, Captain." Rukia commented as an almighty howl erupted from somewhere way above their heads.

"Yeah – you're right!" Yelling a reply, Ichigo turned to see the huge Gillian disintegrate.

Damn – he was rather hoping he would be the one to kill that sucker...

"Hey! Talk about me watching myself – you should watch yourself, too!" Ichigo shouted, speeding towards Rukia and knocking her out the way of a swipe from one of the Hollows. He grinned at the blush that painted itself across her cheeks before quickly disposing of the offender, "Do you need a sit out, darling?" He winked and she glared at him, pushing the blade of her zanpakuto into a Hollow that was coming to avenge its brother.

"Shut. Up." She growled, turning away from him.

"Come on, squad – not many left, now!" Ichigo encouraged, leaving Rukia to cool down for a moment before he decided his next attack.

He'd come up with the idea that if he continuously got on her nerves then did something nice – she'd be caught off-guard and realise the reasons why she liked him (if she did...)

It was worth a shot, right?

Maybe not...

Rukia looked like she wanted to do nothing more than run him through with her zanpakuto.

Unfortunately, Ichigo was safely out of her way and too busy defeating Hollows to care.

Or at least that's what he told himself to feel better...

"Take _that_!" Ichigo watched Masato leap up and slice a Hollow directly across the face, and he had to admit, it was a good move.

He would have to remember to congratulate him on it later after all the others had been defeated.

"Captain, we've done!"

That would be now.

"Nice move, Suzuki." He clapped Masato on the back and motioned for his crew to gather, "What do you say we... I dunno... have a snowball fight?"

The squad stared at him as though he was mental.

"What?" Rukia turned to stare at him, "A snowball fight?"

"Don't tell me you've never had a snowball fight."

The truth was – he just wanted to have a relaxing day. After all, the beginning of November was when the snowball fights started in the Kurosaki household.

There were a few blank stares and Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Think of it as target practice, okay? Today's been a shamble and I'm pretty exhausted. All you do is this..." He stooped down and picked up a clump of white, flaky snow. Pressing it into a firm ball, he aimed at Masato and threw. It took the Shinigami a moment before he realised he should dodge and he dragged himself to the side just in time. "See? Always gotta be ready. Go on. Go train."

Hesitantly, they began picking up handfuls of snow and experimentally mashing them into each other. Ichigo thought he'd give them a few examples – and they weren't going to be pleasant ones, either. He scooped an armful of snow into his arms and piled it up until he had a very healthy sized snowball. Managing to throw it, he laughed excitedly when it landed on an unsuspecting group of Shinigami.

They looked up and glared at him, covered in snow before they reacted.

And when they reacted, they didn't react kindly. Swinging their arms into the snow and casting as much of it at their Captain as they could, Ichigo dodged, "You'll have to do better than that!" He sang, mockingly.

"GET HIM." One of them yelled and unfortunately, Ichigo then found himself being pursued by not only every member of his squad (besides Rukia who was perched in a tree, watching uninterestedly) but also Toshiro's squad.

"Hey – no – fair!" He shouted, attempting to pelt snowballs behind him before they eventually had him surrounded and pinned to the ground.

"TURN HIM INTO A SNOWMAN." The same shinigami yelled who's bright idea it was to chase him in the first place.

What a psycho...

Ichigo made a mental note to find out his name and... and throw him into a freezing cold lake... somewhere.

Even Rukia who claimed to herself she would have no interest, no part whatsoever in this activity, couldn't help but smirk at the sight below her of a barely visible Ichigo beneath piles of snow and Shinigami alike.

Then he got angry.

She saw people scattering, snow flying up into the air and raining hard down on the ground as the Captain's reiatsu exploded around him.

He had a sort of manic grin on his face and he began flinging stinging ice balls at whoever he could reach until he had basically cleared the whole field, "_Take that, you gits_!_" _He shouted loudly, followed by distant laughter.

Once he'd successfully scared off both squads, he decided it may be time to retreat into the woods before they came back with better ideas.

He turned and ran into the grove of trees when he heard a sort of war-cry from behind him. He grabbed hold of the nearest tree trunk and clambered up into it, almost colliding with a fairly small object. He glanced to his left and saw Rukia clinging onto the branch for dear life.

"Sorry, Lieu." He panted, leaning back against the trunk, watching the squad return with... more Shinigami?

Holy crap.

She rolled her eyes and was about to hop out of the tree when Ichigo stopped her with his arm, "I wouldn't unless you want to get caught in the crossfire. And believe me, those Shinigami are very cross." He laughed lamely at his own joke before Rukia replied, dryly, "I think I'll take the risk."

"Well, it's your funeral." He shrugged, leaning back.

Rukia was about to remark something witty but every thought popped out of her head as she surveyed the oncoming hoard of Shinigami and she sighed, "I'll just wait until all this is over..."

It was silent in the canopy for a moment before Ichigo spoke, "Rukia... can I ask you something?"

She didn't reply, but gave a half-hearted shrug to which Ichigo assumed meant 'yes'.

"Well, first come sit here so I can see you properly." He patted the empty spot on the branch beside him.

"No, thank you, I think you can see me perfectly fine from where I am."

"What? Speak up. I can't hear you over the angry mob."

"I said: I think you can see me just fine!"

"What?"

"I SAID: I THINK YOU CAN SEE ME FINE FROM WHERE I AM!" She leaned closer towards him, but still he cupped his hand around his ear and shrugged.

_Oh, for goodness sake. _Rukia edged up to where he was sitting and glared, "How about now?"

"Much better." He smirked and huffed in response.

The Captain shifted in his place so that they could both fit on the branch without feeling as though they were going to fall off.

Unfortunately for Rukia, this meant that their bodies were practically touching and wanting nothing more than to leave, she said, "Go on, then. What was your question?"

"Well, to start of with... I want to say that I know why you're angry with me. And my question is... will you forgive me?"

"No." She replied, "Anything else?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No. That was all."

The Lieutenant was shocked at his answer and she spoke, "Do you know why I won't forgive you?"

"I can guess."

"Good. Does this mean you'll stop bothering me?"

Ichigo shook his head and gave her a small, sad smile, "No. I'm going to keep on trying... and trying... until you forgive me. And when you make your mind up to speak to me about it, I'll tell you exactly what happened. But until then..." He tilted his head towards her, his finger inching towards her arm, "I'll have to make do with you being my Lieutenant."

She pulled away and stared into the distance, past the group of Shinigami who had decided to battle each other instead.

"Actually, while you're already mad at me, can you answer one more question?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" She asked, irritably.

"Sure, you do. But I trust you'll make the _right _one." He winked and she looked away, growling softly.

"Fine. Go ahead."

"How... How long have you and Renji been going out?"

Rukia snapped her head around to face Ichigo, "That is none of your business."

He stared steadily at her, not speaking a word until eventually he saw that all too familiar blush creep back into her cheeks. After a silent moment, he spoke again, "Why is it such a big secret? What have you got to hide?" His amber eyes turned from stubborn to pleading, "Rukia... I thought you didn't love him."

"Like I said, idiot, it's none of your business."

"Why not?"

"Because... because it just isn't."

"What's the big deal, huh?"

"Yes – what _is _the big deal?"

"Well, you're making it into one by not telling me!"

Rukia turned and glared at Ichigo, "Oh, yeah? You made it into a big deal by asking me in the first place!"

Their faces were deadly close and they were both breathing heavily, seething.

But her lips were so close.

He found himself leaning forwards ever so slightly – but he couldn't help notice that she was too.

"Looks awfully cosy up there doesn't it?" Rangiku's voice was most unwelcome to both Captain and Lieutenant and they yanked themselves away from the other, painted bright red.

To fill the awkward silence, Rukia decided to shove Ichigo off the branch.

Well, why not, right?

He managed to twist his body around to land on two feet, "RUKIA KUCHIKI! YOU – ARE – IN – BIG –TROUBLE!" He bellowed, slamming his fists against the trunk in an attempt to shake her off the branch.

It wasn't working.

So, the Captain decided he'd take a different approach.

Leaping up to her level, he flung his arms out but she dodged, dropping harmlessly to the ground. She picked up a handful of snow and tossed it at her Captain's head.

Somehow he found himself on his back on the ground, again.

Brilliant.

He waited for her to make her next attack, and sure enough, she paced towards him, smirking. Wrapping his ankles around her feet, he jerked his legs and she tripped and landed on the ground, opposite him.

"You idiot."

They both stood up and advanced.

"Ichigo, I don't think you've had a proper introduction to the ground yet, have you?" She rumbled, slamming her foot into his head, mid-leap.

"Actually... I have... on several occasions... today." He replied, his voice strained.

"Is that so? Well, unfortunately the floor found you rather rude the first few times, so I'd suggest you reacquaint yourselves, yes?"

"No!" He protested, vigorously shaking his whole body out from her foot.

But, that didn't work either.

"Haven't they found a quiet corner to shag, yet?" Toshiro asked, approaching the scene with sceptical, bright blue eyes.

"Ichigo is about to have a quiet corner in his face!" Yelled Rukia, giving an eerie cackle.

Sure enough, Ichigo found his scream muffled by a mound of snow, "This... isn't a corner."

"It'll have to do." She shrugged, beginning to saunter away.

The Captain picked himself up and flash-stepped in front of his lieutenant, successfully tripping her up. Ichigo Kurosaki decided that he would use the most effective weapon against her which was in fact Ichigo Kurosaki, himself.

Halfway back on her feet, Rukia found herself being body tackled to the ground again and when she opened her eyes, Ichigo's face was only a breath away from hers.

She tried to push weakly against his chest and he murmured in a voice so low, only she heard, "You like the feel of my chest?"

"Ichigo... get off me." Hot blood glowed beneath her pale skin, and Ichigo felt his own cheeks colour a little when the low growl she emitted resembled a familiar moan.

A clearing of throats reverted the two back to the present and Ichigo prized himself from off his lieutenant to which Rangiku commented, tactlessly, "You're awfully out of breath."

"Yeah – body tackling can take you out a bit, you know." Ichigo muttered, grabbing hold of Rukia's hand to hoist her up whether she liked it or not!

…

"Rukia, please don't be mad." Ichigo muttered as they made their way out of the woods.

"Why not?"

"Well, why?" Ichigo countered, folding his arms.

"You humiliated me! And yourself!"

"It was just a bit of fun!"

"Okay, do you _really _want to know why I'm mad at you?" She turned, grabbed his robe and backed him against the tree.

This was, unfortunately, the worst thing she could have done to him.

"_Boner alert..._"

_SHUT UP._

"Er – can we discuss this later?"

"I have a son to get back to later."

Dammit.

"Take me with you." He pleaded.

"And why in the hell would I do that?"

"Because... Rukia... I need to tell you something... I – I'm still in love with you." Without a moment to lose, he placed his finger beneath her chin and tilted her head up towards his where his lips waited to welcome hers. Her fingers tightened on his robes and her body was pressing lightly against his.

He could taste the fury burning on her lips and they parted, "Ichigo Kurosaki. Don't you _ever _do that to me _ever again_." She spoke, deadly serious against his mouth. Then, without another word, she turned swiftly on her heels and left her Captain standing vulnerable and alone.

…

He was running again.

Running _somewhere _but he had no sense of awareness.

He flash-stepped quickly through the streets, searching for the place where he felt that he may find happiness.

Byakuya Kuchiki wasn't who he wanted to see at that point.

At all.

"Kurosaki, what are you doing here?"

"This is going to sound really weird... but have you seen Hiro?" He wasn't sure where the words came from, only that they felt right to say.

He realised just how desperately he wanted to see that little boy.

Who was also his son.

His _son_.

"You mean my nephew?" Byakuya raised his eyebrows, suspiciously and Ichigo thought as he nodded, _No, my son!_

"He's at the Soul Academy."

"What?" Ichigo stopped dead, wondering if he misheard what the man said.

"Are you deaf, Kurosaki?"

Grunting in reply, he folded his arms across his chest, "No. I was just shocked. Why is he there already? At such a young age, as well..."

"Surely you cannot deny that he has remarkable potential? It is, of course, inevitable that this is the case. He won't be alone. There will be other souls there who are at the same spiritual level as him. Fair enough, he is the youngest... but no matter. I can't always look after him and Rukia has a lot to be dealing with without a son to weigh her down."

Ichigo bristled, "Surely, she should have priorities."

"I don't see the problem. Rukia gets to work. I get to work. Hiro gets to learn. Now, if you wouldn't mind telling me why you are not with your squad, I would appreciate it."

"I'm sure you would appreciate it. Good day, Byakuya." Kurosaki nodded, curtly, before striding past the noble Kuchiki.

He headed straight towards the Soul Academy where he came across a small boy running from the premises from a tutor who was marching from the large building, wringing her hands, angrily.

"Hiro Kuchiki! Noble or not noble, you can get yourself back in here, right now!" She shouted in Hiro's general direction.

When her beady eyes pinpointed his exact location, she stormed towards him, yelling, "I know you can hear me, young man."

"No!"

The Captain made his way speedily to the familiar figure and without a second thought, the boy ran straight into his arms, tears streaming down his face.

Ichigo picked him up and balanced him on his hip, "Hey, don't cry, kiddo. What's up?"

The boy just leaned his head against Ichigo's shoulder and wept his little heart out.

"Oy, you little meddlesome brat I suggest you unhand that little wretch and give him back! He has been a very naughty boy!"

Something within Ichigo stirred.

Check that, something within Ichigo was banging violently against his chest, rattling his ribcage.

It could have been his heart, but Ichigo's blood was pumping in his ears so hard that he was barely aware of anything.

Standing up, he stared evenly at the woman, "_What_ did you just call me?" His voice adopted the same soft tone Rukia used when she was furious and it seemed to work quite well. Making a mental note to use it more often, he shot his arm out and grabbed her by the collar, "How _dare _you? You are aware that I am a Captain? That means I'm not a brat. I'm almost twice your height, am I not? That means I'm not little."

The woman trembled before him, but still found it in her to reply, "But you are still meddlesome! This boy has been ordered to learn here by Captain Byakuya Nii-sama, himself."

"Ah, so that would be the boy's uncle? Hm, that does present quite an issue."

"Exactly! There's nothing a mere captain can do about it when the boy's uncle is, in fact, a _noble _captain!" The woman's eyes flickered with defiance until Ichigo pressed his face down towards hers.

"Unfortunately, I know the boy's Father. And just so you know, he is also a Captain and he isn't pleased with the way you've been treating his son." Ichigo whispered loud enough so that only she could hear.

"Impossible! How could you know such information? If you are so clever, why don't you _tell _me who the Father is and bring him to me. Then I'll believe you."

The manic expression in Ichigo's face intensified, "He's already here."

"Huh?"

"Hiro Ichirou Kuchiki is _my_ son."

The Sensei's eyes flickered between the two and the likeness was unmistakable and raising her hands up defensively, she stammered, "I – I d-didn't mean to–"

"–Didn't mean to _what_, exactly? Shout at him? Scare him? WHAT IF I DID IT TO YOU, HUH? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL?" Ichigo imitated the woman's high-pitched voice and she flinched, terror filling her eyes.

"I'm... I'm s-sorry, Captain."

"Not as sorry as you will be if I catch you mistreating him again. Do I make myself understood?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Good. Now get the hell outta here. I don't want to see you bothering us again, see?"

"Of course, Captain!"

Ichigo watched as the woman scrambled desperately away and Hiro gave him a tearful smile, "Thank you, Mr."

"Hiro, come here. Do you want to come back to my office for a while?"

Hiro's cheeks were blotchy but he wiped away the tears, "Really?"

"Sure, kiddo. Come on. I'll show you some flash-steps, okay?"

Hiro clambered excitedly onto Ichigo's back and they set off towards the office, Hiro letting out delighted squeals along the way.

Once they'd finally arrived, Ichigo lifted Hiro from his back and sat down on the mattress.

He wondered why Hiro was staring at him, open-mouthed.

And then he wondered why he was advancing towards him.

And then he wondered why –

SMACK.

Ichigo saw a few small stars zooming around his vision and when he looked up, he saw Hiro staring, teary-eyed at him.

"Wh-what was that for?" He demanded, clutching his nose to which the boy just smiled widely.

"I promised my Mama I'd punch my Dad if I ever found out who he was."

"You... You _know_?"

Hiro nodded and spoke, "I made the connection a while ago that Mama hated you and she also hated my Dad and I wondered if it was all men she hated. But that didn't fit because she's nice to her brother. Then just now, I finally realised it must have been you. I heard what you said to Sensei, but it didn't quite click until now."

"You are one intelligent boy." Ichigo remarked, feeling his insides begin to collapse, "You... you should go... I'm... such a terrible Father..."

"Thank you." He replied, smiling, "And why would I go? This is my first day with you as my Dad! I'm not just about to walk away!"

Ichigo glanced up and saw Hiro fling his arms around his neck, "And I'll be the one who decides if you're a terrible Dad or not."

The Captain's body stopped quaking and he returned the boy's embrace, "Damn, I love you so much and I barely even know you!"

"You can teach me Bankai!"

"Course I can!" Ichigo responded, "...Only not just yet."

"So... can you tell me the story of how you rescued Mama now?"

Ichigo positioned Hiro so he was sitting comfortably on his lap, his head leaning against his chest, "Sure I can. It's a long story, though... And I've never actually told stories before. But, I'll give it a shot." The Captain began from the beginning when Rukia turned up in his house and how she risked her life to save his. He skipped the majority of their times at school, but briefly explained that Rukia wasn't really allowed to be on Earth for that long but because she was powerless, she couldn't go back.

Every now and again, Hiro would gasp, or laugh, or make an appropriate comment and Ichigo found it amazing that he had such a mature attention span.

"So, what happened once Uncle Bya took her away?" He asked, wide-eyed.

"Well – I had to recover first. But they all thought I was going to die. And without a man called Kisuke Urahara, or old Mr Hat-and-clogs as we call him, I would have. Then once I was better, I made the decision to go back and kick the asses of everyone who laid so much as a finger on your Mother."

"And did you?"

"Course I did!" Ichigo replied chuckling, "Do you want to know how?"

Hiro nodded, excitedly, "Yes!"

"Well, listen closely – you might be able to use a few of these skills yourself, when you're a bit older."

"Really?"

"Sure. If I can do it – so can you."

…

"Have you seen Hiro?" Rukia asked Rangiku as she paced down the dark streets, "He isn't at the Soul Academy."

"Is he with Byakuya?"

"Byakuya is at a meeting, so I doubt it."

"Have you checked if he's with Ichigo?" Rangiku asked, distancing herself ever so slightly away from Rukia, _just _in case she got angry.

"Damn. I should have checked there first."

Rangiku's voice was soft, "Does he... know?"

"I can't be... sure. I was in his office recently and I could have sworn he corrected me when I said I had to go see my son. It sounded as though he said: Our son. But I can't be sure."

Rangiku nodded, "It's getting late. I should be going. Goodnight."

Rukia smiled, distractedly, "Night."

Waiting until the other lieutenant had disappeared around the corner, Rukia hurried towards her Captain's office, grumbling incoherently under her breath.

When she approached his door, she could hear her name being mentioned and paused, pressing her ear against the door.

"I knew that when I bruised in battle, bled in the sewers and even when I kicked your Uncle Byakuya's ass that Rukia Kuchiki was the only woman I could ever truly love."

"You... love her?" Hiro asked, surprised.

"I love her far more than my own life. And at one point, I believe she loved me too."

"What happened? Why does she hate you now?"

"Well... one night, I wasn't... wasn't myself and when I saw her, I said a few things that I had every intention of keeping. Each word I said was the truth and everything that happened between us that night was real on my part. I think it was on hers as well but I woke up the next morning and I'd forgotten everything that happened."

"Why?"

"Uh... I was ill."

"Ill? In the head?"

"Yeah... ill in the head. I'm okay now, though... I think. At least I hope I am. Though your Mother doesn't help much." Ichigo assured Hiro to which Rukia couldn't help but smirk a little, "Anyway, so I went back to live my life as a human. I did my homework, I did my studies, I looked after my family. I did everything I had to. But then... something happened at home and my Father thought I was doing something I shouldn't be. So we had an argument. Then a Hollow showed up and he thought it was me doing the damage. My sister, Yuzu, got seriously hurt and I got the blame even though it was me who saved her life. My other sister, Karin, was the only one who believed in me. But it wasn't enough. It felt like everyone I cared about hated me. After I got forced out of the house by my Father, I decided to run to the only place I knew I could find peace. Unfortunately, your Mama... wasn't happy with me because I'd forgotten about our promises. I was upset that she never visited. But she wasn't allowed, I imagine. She never told me why she was angry, but it was because of you. I didn't know that you were alive. I didn't know that you were my own flesh and blood – or soul... or whatever you call it here. I didn't know you existed and I should have been there for you. That's why she is angry with me. She didn't tell you about me because she didn't want you to look to me as an example when I had already done so many bad things to her, I guess. Either that, or she didn't want to become attached to me for fear of getting hurt again... But, I managed to work out that you were my son, eventually. In fact... it was only a day or so ago. And then you, clever boy, worked it out by yourself. I'm so glad you got your Mother's brains and not mine."

"You have more than one brain?" He asked, incredulously.

"I'm doubtful that I even have _one_, never mind multiple brains." He gave a soft chuckle.

Rukia heard a giggle from Hiro and he replied, "So... now what?"

Ichigo knew.

Hiro knew.

Now there were no secrets.

How would Hiro react to her keeping it from him?

How would Ichigo act towards her now he knew that Hiro knew?

Oh her head was becoming far too confused.

"Now, I wish your mother knew just how much I care about her. My feelings for her haven't changed – apart from now I want her more than ever. And... I feel terribly about not being there for you. My very own son. How could I do this to you both? Damn, you must hate me..." There was a stressed silence in which Rukia could vaguely hear sniffs and sobs.

"Daddy, don't cry. I don't hate you! You're the best Dad I could ever wish for! I don't think anybody else would go to all that trouble of saving one person."

"It was no trouble..."

"Daddy, you nearly died a million times..." Hiro reminded him sarcastically, to which Ichigo just laughed, bitterly.

"It was worth it. So worth it. But... even though she wants me gone – I won't go anywhere just so long as you don't mind me being here. I want to be a good Father to you, Hiro. I want let that wicked... scary... beautiful Mother of yours stop me... But make sure she knows you love her. She deserves so much more than stupid, old me. Give her hugs. Make her feel special. I can only imagine how alone she feels. Even with Renji."

"Renji? What do you mean?" Hiro asked.

"Well, he's her lover, isn't he?"

"No! Ew, that's gross! They used to be together until..." Hiro trailed off, sadly.

"Until what?"

"...Until I came along."

"Hey... hey, don't look like that, kiddo. Your Mother loves you! And so do I! Between you and me – she's so much better off without that red-headed son of a–"

"–Dad!" Hiro giggled, "But he is weird..." He added, after a second.

"Very weird. Like that stupid bandanna he wears..."

"...And those silly tattoos..."

"...And the creepy eyebrows..."

When the two laughed together, Rukia couldn't help but join in a little, softly.

"You're much cooler than him, anyway."

"But no wonder she got a little... upset when I asked her about him." Ichigo mused to himself.

Hiro continued, "Daddy... Mama said the other day that she wanted you to fall off the edge of the Earth... but Rangiku said that she meant to say: Fall into her bed. Are you tired, or something?"

Ichigo laughed, "I'm very tired, yes. Maybe she wouldn't mind if I fell into her bed, huh? I mean, this place is rotten. I don't know why I even sleep here, anyway."

"Every other captain has a proper building to sleep in, Daddy. I've seen them. Why don't you?" Hiro asked, curiously.

"I have never actually thought about it... maybe I could ask for somewhere to stay."

"Stay with us!" Hiro yelled, excitedly.

Ichigo chuckled, "No. That will be the last thing your Mama wants to happen. I'll sort something out. Don't worry."

"Okay... and one more question... What would you say if Mama said she was sorry?"

Ichigo sighed, "Nothing, probably."

Only Rukia was able to decipher the suggestive tones beneath Ichigo's answer.

"Really?"

"Well, I'd tell her first that she has nothing to apologise about. It should be me. I've caused so much... grief. To everyone. Especially you and your Mama. But talking of that, I'll be lucky if I ever get to reproduce again if she finds out where you are..."

"Why?"

"Uh... I'll explain to you later. When you're older... But, come on, I'll go take you outside."

"Hiro?" Rukia had moved away from the office door and began calling his name as if she had no idea of his whereabouts.

Ichigo slid open the door and Hiro crept out, "Goodnight, Daddy... I love you."

"Goodnight, kiddo. I love you too."

_**I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<strong>_

_**I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<strong>_

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with every day<br>And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away<br>And be the one who catches all your tears  
>That's why I need you to hear <strong>_

_**I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<strong>_

_**And the reason is you  
>And the reason is you<br>And the reason is you**_

_**I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<strong>_

_**I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<strong>_

_**I've found a reason to show  
>A side of me you didn't know<br>A reason for all that I do **_

_**(The Reason – Hoobastank)**_

**So, I hope this chapter has given you all a bit of hope and thanks again for the reviews and if you want to, feel free to leave your ideas and thoughts! Come on, don't be shy ;) **


	13. It Must Be A Dream

**Hey guys – thanks for the love! Oh, but for the exception of "kt fucker". What can I say? Haters gonna hate.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

"Hiro! What were you doing over there?!" Rukia scolded, lightly, once her son came skipping jovially over to her, grinning wider than he'd ever done before.

"First of all..." He leapt up into her arms and squeezed her in his small arms, "I love you, Mama."

Rukia laughed and kissed him on the head, "I love you too... but stop deviating. Why were you in that silly man's office?"

"I got lost...again. And... and he was keeping me safe. Sorry, Mama."

Keeping him safe as he always did.

"Well, come on. Let's get you home, now." She turned away and walked down the street, oblivious to the amber eyes that watched her wistfully from behind.

…

Tossing and turning in the bed, Rukia found herself feeling more alone than ever. It was true, she had not slept alongside anybody in months.

What had happened between her and Renji was... somewhat touchy. Perhaps she should have explained to Ichigo, after all...

There was so much she should have explained to Ichigo.

She should have told him just why she _had _to keep angry with him.

She should have told him just how much she hated to be angry with him, still.

She should have told him everything.

Well, there was nothing she could do about it now.

Or was there?

The thought of Ichigo stirred some long lost forgotten emotions deep down in her chest. She flipped the pillow over and stared ahead.

_'It felt like everyone I cared about hated me.'_

Well, she'd made his burdens a lot heavier. He had come to her for refuge, but instead he found isolation and hatred.

A pang of regret stung her battered conscience.

_Remember what he did to you... _she reminded herself, sternly, _It was a mistake. He was drunk. He didn't want this responsibility._

_'I wish your mother knew just how much I care about her. My feelings for her haven't changed – apart from now I want her more than ever.'_

"_Daddy, don't cry. I don't hate you! You're the best Dad I could ever wish for! I don't think anybody else would go to all that trouble of saving one person."_

Ichigo _never_ cried.

Surely, it must have taken a lot to even produce one tear from him.

Even Rukia hadn't heard the story of how he rescued her before... but by the sounds of things, he had certainly taken a lot of risks.

More than just risks... He had done so much for her.

Stupid boy... What was he thinking in putting his life on the line so many times?

Did he really love her that much?

And that night wasn't just some mistake?

_'I knew that when I bruised in battle, bled in the sewers and even when I kicked your Uncle Byakuya's ass that Rukia Kuchiki was the only woman I could ever truly love.'_

…

Ichigo was slipping in and out of sleep, sighing restlessly every few seconds.

If only he could just...

"_See Rukia_."

_No...!_

Sleep...

"Ichigo, can I come in?"

"Rukia? Is that you? Surely it's not morning already is it?" Ichigo asked, his eyes flicking to the door, dreading the answer.

"No... it's the tooth fairy and... no, it's still late."

"Oh, good. I've always wanted a visit from her." He grumbled, standing up, "Hang on."

He pulled open the door and the 'tooth fairy' stepped inside, trying not to look at her Captain who wasn't wearing anything to cover up his upper half.

Damn her and her stupid hormones!

"So, I'm either dreaming, or Rukia Kuchiki is actually paying me a midnight visit..." He spoke the words quietly, not daring to believe them.

If this was real... he knew there would be some reason she'd come and it would have to be important.

Crap, what if she'd found out that Hiro was at his last night?

But... even so... she wouldn't scold him about it in the middle of the night, right?

So, the reason she was here was probably pretty serious... and Ichigo wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

Rukia hesitated, "You're probably dreaming."

Ichigo closed the door and sighed, "I knew it. But if this was a dream, it shouldn't matter what I did, right?"

"No... I don't suppose it would, would it?"

The two of them began taking small, experimental steps towards the other. Then, Ichigo stopped, fear flickering across his amber eyes. He surveyed his lieutenant, curiously, opening his mouth to speak, "Tell me. Is this really a dream?"

"Why, do you dream about me often?" Rukia asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well... Yeah. Practically every night." He replied, off-handedly, "But... if this really_ is_ a dream... then I can say whatever I want and feel no regret, right?"

Rukia waited a moment before nodding, "I guess so."

"You know, the first vivid dream I had about you was when I was actually in some random setting with this thing. Well, the thing and I seemed to be halfway through flirting with each other, so I thought hey – might as well carry on... Anyway, so this figure and I got pretty well acquainted over the next few dreams I had... But each time I dreamt about it, it would always pick up from where it left off, which was weird. Anyway, so I had no idea who this figure was. All I could see was a womanly shadow. Then in the next dream, I was kissing the most amazing kisser in the world. Then, I dreamt that we took it a step further. And a step further. The final dream I had was us... making love. I know I'm not good at explaining this sort of stuff... but after we'd... finished, the figure spoke out loud to me and I knew who it was. Well, it was you. So, when I woke up, I had this feeling that they weren't just dreams I was having, you know? And I don't care how creepy I sound right now... To be honest, I woke up pretty worried that it was Rangiku, actually... Anyway, when I'd had the final dream I felt so sick with sorrow and I knew why you hated me so much. Only I didn't know it was anything to do with Hiro at this point. But... on the off chance that this isn't a dream, I want you to know that it _wasn't_ a mistake. I had _every_ intention to keep those promises – I just... forgot. It's not an excuse, I know. I was so drunk that night, but I knew what I was doing. And I didn't mean to hurt you... I meant to do the complete opposite."

Rukia nodded, "I know that now."

Then Ichigo set his jaw and took another step forwards, "So, if this is a dream... I can _do_ whatever the hell I want."

"And what exactly do you want?"

His arm reached out towards her, his hand cupping her neck and jaw, gently. He closed the gap between them so their bodies were millimetres apart, "You."

"You're not doing me tonight, Ichigo..." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

Huffing, he replied, "You know I didn't mean it like that."

Leaning into his touch, Rukia responded, "Ichigo, before you wake up, I want you to know something. I was angry with you because I thought you made a mistake – I know you know. I wanted to stay angry because I thought it would stop me from falling back in love with the man who I care about most. I... I didn't want to force the responsibility of a child on you when you're... you're young and I don't mean to sound patronising... I..."

"I know... you're right. At the age of 15 before I met you, and somebody told me: _Hey, Ichigo, in three years time, you'll have a son to a dead girl_... I... I would have never believed them."

Rukia shrugged, "I guess I'd be pretty shocked too."

"Of course you'd be shocked if you got told that you'd have a child with a dead girl. For one, that should be impossible for you seeing as though _you're_ a girl."

"You know what I mean..." She rolled her eyes, "But, Ichigo, there's something else you should know... I ... I saved it for you."

"Saved what for me?"

"Everything." She sighed, "I've never made love with Renji. I've never done it with anyone but you. I was nervous because you've probably done it loads of times, before..."

"But – I don't get it... I heard you talking about it with him."

"Yes, he asked me for it every night but I would always say no." She shrugged, "The truth is, I never loved him the way I loved you. Byakuya arranged for us to be together mainly because he knew Renji would be capable of protecting me. He thought it best a long time ago... and I guess I never told you because to me, we were never together... To me, he was only ever my friend. Though I refused to be with him for a long time up until the point when you left, he saw I was sad and knew that Renji had the power to make me happy. Maybe he made my burdens a little lighter... And I have always cared a great deal about him... but he is nothing compared to you, Ichigo."

"But what about all those other men you told me about? The ones who promised they wouldn't hurt you?"

"They hurt me in a different way. They cast me off once they realised I wasn't going to give them the physical attention they craved. I'm going to admit it wasn't easy to keep myself to myself at all times. I mean... I _have _existed for a long time and compared to Rangiku, I have done very well for myself. I imagine she's slept with over half the male population of the Soul Society..."

"So... you're a virgin?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Idiot. I have a son."

"Oh, yeah... but I mean... you were untouched before then?"

She nodded.

"Wow. I... I had no idea." Ichigo replied, stunned.

"Did you honestly think I was that much of a slut?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Not a slut... but you have been around for a while and... I'm not gonna lie, you have the body of a goddess... and you're such a tease... It just wouldn't have surprised me, that's all."

"Don't be ridiculous." She tossed her hair over her shoulder, flushing, "I wasn't intending on ever doing it, to be honest. I've never been into relationships. To me, it's just a way of getting attached to someone and then being hurt. Don't get me wrong... I have kissed a lot of men before. After my first kiss, they became meaningless and I didn't care who I kissed, really. But... I vowed that I would wait until I found the right person until I gave myself to them. I knew when I met you that you were the only one I could ever really think of as something more than just a friend. Perhaps the way we went about it was unconventional... the only thing I regret is being drunk when it happened..."

"I kind of hope this isn't a dream, now..." Ichigo replied, thoughtfully.

"So do I..." Rukia replied, "But... I did suck Renji's dick once..." She admitted, snickering at Ichigo's open-mouthed expression, "Sorry to spring that on you..." She added, still smirking.

"So... you sucked his dick?" Ichigo asked, wrinkling his nose, "That's... uh... that's kind of gross. Was it small?"

"It was huge." Rukia replied, innocently.

"It was, huh?" He muttered, darkly, unable to free his tones of the jealousy he felt.

"Silly baka... yours is much bigger." She flicked his nose, playfully, "Besides... it was one of the worst mistakes I have ever made."

"Good." He grinned, "But... there's also something you should know." He moved his other hand to the small of her back, "I saved it for you, too."

"You did?" She asked, incredulously, "But I saw you with your girlfriend!"

"You saw us shagging?!" Ichigo wondered how the hell he'd managed to shag her whilst sleeping.

Now, _that _would take skill.

"Well... no... but in the same bed..."

"Just like you and Renji? Believe me... I reserved my purity for you – though I'm not that pure, either. But at least I've never had my dick sucked..." He chuckled, leaning down, "... much."

"So, you have?" Rukia raised her eyebrows and Ichigo just shrugged.

"Well, yes, a couple of times. But I could barely even feel it."

She sighed a breathy laughter, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers knotting into his hair.

"And... Yoruichi got naked for me." He smirked, waiting her reaction.

"I don't doubt it..."

Ichigo laughed, softly, clutching her tighter.

Their baited breaths were the only things that kept them from speaking another word until Ichigo could barely take the tension anymore. He let out a curse, closing his eyes.

"What?" Rukia asked, her body pressing closer to his.

"Damn, I swear... if this is a dream – I want to sleep forever."

His lieutenant laughed, "When you wake up – I want you to... I want you to kiss me like you've never kissed me before, okay?"

"Really? But you're just a figment of my imagination – you'll probably slap me if I do that! You're still really mad at me, remember?"

"Maybe I am – maybe I'm not. But unless you don't, I'll give you a slap free of charge."

"Well... how about we seal this deal with a kiss, now?" Ichigo asked, quietly.

"Because I have to go..." She mumbled.

"But if this is a dream – you can stay as long as you like, right?" His hand clutched her tighter to him but she shook her head, slowly.

"Ichigo... this isn't a dream."

"Well, how do I know that?"

"When I come to wake you up tomorrow, I'll... I'll ask you if you slept well, first thing in the morning, okay? Then you'll know. You'd know then that it wasn't a dream, because a couple of days ago, I wouldn't have ever considering asking if you'd slept well."

Ichigo didn't relinquish her, "I can't let go of you. Not again."

"Ichigo, I have to go."

"Please... stay. Let me just live happily in this fantasy a little while longer..." His head buried into the crook of her neck and she leaned against him for a moment before nudging him off her shoulder.

"As much as I'd love to... I can't."

"But–"

One slender finger pushed against his parted lips, "I'll see you in the morning." She pressed her lips lightly against his cheek and he let her go.

Again.

"You'd better not forget!" He called after her, tentatively, to which she just laughed in such a carefree manner, Ichigo knew he must have been dreaming.

There was no way Rukia would have changed that quickly.

Not just overnight.

There was nothing left to do but ignore the tingling he felt on his cheek where Rukia kissed him and try to sleep the night away.

Unfortunately, he felt like a child trying to sleep on the night before Christmas.

He couldn't do it.

Until...

...His eyes...

...Slowly began to...

...close...

…

A brisk voice woke him up the next morning, "Captain, get up. You're already late as it is."

Ichigo sat up, his head aching from lack of sleep.

Or too much... whichever one it was, his head still hurt.

He opened the door and saw Rukia stride inside, her eyes bleary.

Maybe she hadn't got much sleep, either–

–Hold up.

The dream.

Or the not-dream.

Or whatever it was!

Oh, how could he forget?

He took a careful step towards her and she turned away, pointedly avoiding his bare chest with her cold eyes, "I'll wait with the squad."

"But..." Ichigo muttered, weakly, "Don't you want to know how I slept last night?"

She hesitated at the door, "No. Why would I care?"

Damn, he knew that dream was too good to be true, "Rukia... this might sound really strange, but... was last night a dream?"

She creased her eyebrows, "How the hell would I know if you had a dream last night, or not?"

Recalling the way her body nestled into his so perfectly, he shook his head, "Never mind... I just..."

"Ichigo, did I give you morning wood?"

"Huh?!" He glanced down and saw a healthy sized bump in the crotch of his trousers, "What makes you think this was you, huh? It was just that last night this hot girl was in my office. Don't know who she was or anything. But I was just thinking about the way she was with me, that's all." He said, indignantly, folding his arms, turning his head in another direction to conceal his flush.

That was when Rukia cracked and she dropped to her knees, shaking with laughter.

"What?!" Ichigo shouted, his cheeks burning.

"Did – you – sleep – well?" She asked, between laughs.

"What?"

"I said: Did you sleep well?"

"So... you remember?!"

"Of course I remember, idiot! How could I forget?" She attempted to stand up, but couldn't for laughing so hard – particularly at the way Ichigo's face had changed from scared to proud to confused to pure stupidity in the space of approximately five seconds.

"Oh, you'll pay for that one!" He charged towards her and pushed her back onto the mattress. His hands pinned her shoulders to the blankets, and she bit down on her lip to prevent more laughter.

Ichigo had an awful weakness for this motion and he couldn't stop his hands from creeping towards her stomach as he straddled her hips.

She slacked beneath his touch and her violet eyes widened.

It was at this particular point in time when Byakuya decided he'd pay a visit to Captain Kurosaki as he had recently found out that he had given Hiro the means to skip out on school.

However, as he reached the door, he hesitated, hearing something he didn't quite enjoy hearing.

"Rukia, you're going to scream my name so loud that the whole of Seretei will hear you!" Ichigo threatened.

Then he heard two people breathing heavily, "See, how do you like this? You want more?"

Rukia let out a strained groan that rooted Byakuya to the spot.

"Ichi–"

"Not hard enough?" He laughed.

"–go!"

"Hey – you can't go switching positions on me like that! Hey – that's not fair! I'm totally gonna... ah!"

"See... you'll be the one screaming soon." The low, seductive growl that emitted from Byakuya's little sister's mouth was enough to make him feel faint. When he found his energy, he would personally see to it that Ichigo would be the first Shinigami in history to be killed with one half of him in the Soul Society and one half on Earth.

"Oh really? Well – oh! Rukia – _dammit_! That isn't supposed to bend like that!" There was a pause before Rukia let out a loud groan.

That was it. Byakuya burst through the door, his eyes scanning the room. Papers and blankets were scattered everywhere.

Then his vision rested on the two who were sprawled out on the floor.

Laughing silently.

Wearing the majority of their clothes.

Rukia was sitting on Ichigo's back, his arm twisted up behind his back under her tight grasp. Her other hand was focussing mainly on attacking his sides with violent tickles.

"Rukia! Get off! I just _said_ my arm isn't that flexible!" He managed to reverse the position so he was now pinning Rukia to the floor, his hands on her sides, moving so quickly, they were a blur.

Rukia's face turned red, "Ichi – go! That... tickles!"

"It's supposed to, dumb-ass! It's not called a tickle war for nothing!"

And for the first time in months, Byakuya Kuchiki actually smiled.

Whether it was out of relief or gratitude or he actually found it amusing, was a mystery. Thank the heavens his sister wasn't doing anything untoward with her Captain.

Clearing his throat, softly, he spoke, "Please kindly remove yourself from my sister."

Ichigo glanced up and his face turned pale, "Crap." Standing up, he held his arm out to Rukia. Grabbing hold of his hand, she pulled herself up and they both stood awkwardly side by side like naughty children.

"Can I help?" Ichigo asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"I wondered why you took my nephew away from the academy yesterday."

Rukia glanced sideways at he Captain, tentatively, but he relaxed, "Because the Sensei was being a cow to him and made him cry. So, to make him feel better, I took him on a day out with me. It worked. And I told the Sensei to treat him better and she seemed willing enough to do that after she discovered I was a Captain."

"I see. I don't approve, but if Rukia is fine with it... then I suppose I am too..." The smile had worn from his face and he nodded, "Rukia, I'm going to Rukongai for the next couple of days. There are a few issues that need taking care of. I'll see you soon." He turned to leave and Ichigo exhaled.

"Wow. I wonder why he looked so happy when he came in."

Rukia hesitated, "I think I do..."

"Why?"

"He probably thought we were... doing something else."

"Oh, yeah." Ichigo gave a nervous chuckle, "I bet it sounded like we were, too."

"Yes... probably. Well... I imagine the squad is waiting." Rukia said after a short, awkward silence.

"Yeah... We should..."

"...Go."

…

Nothing particularly eventful happened in training that day.

At all.

The squad didn't seem to notice the change in atmosphere when the Lieutenant and Captain strode through the door, keeping their faces straight, occasionally sending each other death threats as they usually did during practice.

There was no point in making the squad suspicious that something was going on between them.

_Was _there even something going on between them?

Who knew?

Not even _they _knew.

The day flew past in nothing but a vague blur as the Captain found himself actually enjoying himself now that Rukia wasn't angry with him... at least... not angry all the time like she was before.

Occasionally, she'd glare at him when he made an inappropriate comment... but that was about it.

Oh, and she smacked him a couple of times when he made jokes about her being vertically challenged...

But nothing _too _drastic, of course.

But that last kick to the shin did still twinge a little...

"Good work today, squad; dismissed."

"Captain?" Masato raised his hand, "Will it be snowing on Earth?"

"Probably, why?" Ichigo creased his brow in confusion.

"Well... The squad and I were thinking that... you probably won't want to take us down there for a while yet."

"And why not? I'm not afraid of a bit of snow."

The squad were heading towards the door and Suzuki spoke, laughing, "Really? Well, judging by the way you squealed like a girl yesterday, we would say otherwise."

The laughter from the squad was left behind as each member scattered before their Captain could react. Even Rukia found it difficult to keep a straight face.

"Oh, shut up." He grumbled, turning to leave, Rukia following close behind.

"Sorry... Captain..." She smoothed out her expression the second Ichigo swivelled around to glare at her.

"Yeah? Next time we go to Earth, I'll set an entire two squads on you and see what happens, okay?"

"Sure. I'd like to see you do that." She patted his cheek, condescendingly, before continuing onwards.

"Hey, you little brat!" He yelled.

"A little brat, am I? Remember one of the first conversations we ever had together? I think we've already established which one of us is the brat... and it certainly _isn't _me!" She sang, chuckling.

"Glad to see things are back to normal again." Rangiku commented, appearing from nowhere.

"Huh? What are you talking about – and why do you always pop up everywhere?!"

"I'm not the only thing that's 'popping up', right now." She dropped her eyes to Ichigo's midriff, smirking. Ichigo followed her eyes with his, suddenly very worried.

"_Hey!_ I do _not _have _anything _popping up!"

"Yeah, but you had to check first."

The Captain growled, "Oh, shut up."

After a low laugh, Rangiku asked, "So, are you two friends again?"

Ichigo shrugged, watching the retreating figure of his beloved Lieutenant, "You could say that."

"Let me rephrase my question: Have you two shagged, yet?"

"Well, obviously we have done. But... not since... you know..."

"Ah. Well, that's too bad."

"Not really. I like it this way. I mean... we just go at our own pace. If we happen to have sex, then great. But I like it when we're just... being ourselves. Like, when we're alone – we don't feel the need to fill the silence with excessive making out."

"By that you mean you haven't had the chance?"

"Well, sure we've had the chance. I mean... Damn, Byakuya walked in on us when he thought we were having sex... but in actual fact we were... sort of..."

"...Sort of what, exactly?" Rangiku cocked an eyebrow, suspiciously, "Foreplay? Role-play?"

"No... Having a tickle war..."

She burst out laughing, "You're joking! I'll bet he was mad."

"Well, actually, he smiled... in relief, I imagine. But... all I'm saying, is we are still ourselves – a bit of shameless flirting here and a bit of fighting there. You know... same old."

"There's only so much tension you two can take. Believe me. Your relationship is about as turbulent as a cyclone."

"True..."

"Ichigo... please treat her right. She's strong. But she a weakness. And it's you. She's one of the greatest role models the whole of the Soul Society has – so break her heart, I'll break your face."

"I know. But she'd break it first before anybody else got the chance."

"True..."

Ichigo chuckled, lightly, "Anyway... Right now, I need to see where that beautiful woman has got to..." He turned, "Later."

She chuckled to herself, shaking her head, "See you."

She swore they would be crazy if they weren't fucking each other before morning...

…

"Hey – wait up, midget!" Ichigo yelled, speeding behind Rukia. She paused and managed to turn her head just in time to see her Captain fly into her – almost literally.

They tumbled to the dusty ground, Ichigo grinning happily, his body balancing above hers.

"Unacceptable." Rukia told him.

"You think?"

"Yes. Ichigo. We're in public."

"Would you rather I did this in private, then?" He smirked at the blush in her cheeks and he couldn't help but lean down to kiss those oh-so-kissable lips with his. Just at the point when their noses were brushing, there was an exclamation from beside them.

"Oh! Are you okay, Daddy?" Hiro stooped down and almost keeled over backwards when he saw his Mama underneath the bundle of robes and orange hair, "Mama! What's happened? Did you fall?"

Rukia glared pointedly at Ichigo, "I didn't fall. But... your – your Father did. And I would love it if he gotoff me."

"I'm sure you _would_ love it if I got off with you." He murmured into her neck, his lips pressing delicately against her pale skin.

She tensed her whole body to prevent the pleasurable shiver that threatened to creep down her spine, "Ichigo... stop."

After releasing a breathy laugh, Ichigo pulled himself up and grabbed hold of Rukia on his way up, "Come on, Rukia – what you doing on the floor?"

"You are in big trouble."

"I always am." He gave a charming grin to which Rukia rolled her eyes.

"So... so we're all okay with knowing that Ichi is my Daddy, then?" Hiro asked.

Oh. Rukia had forgotten about that, "Yeah... Hiro... You aren't mad, are you?"

He shrugged, indifferently, "No. Why would I be?"

"I should have told you... But..."

"It's fine. I'm just glad he's my Daddy and not Mr weird eyebrows."

Ichigo ruffled his hair and laughed, "Hear hear. Anyway, kiddo, how was school?"

He shrugged, "Easy."

"So... where's your zanpakuto?"

"We leave it there so that it doesn't get lost or broken." Or so you don't kill anybody with it.

"Ah, okay. Well, anyway, I'd better be off, now. I'm pretty tired. Night, Hiro." He leaned down to kiss his son fondly on the forehead, "Goodnight, Rukia." He stood up and Hiro watched through curious eyes as his Father took his Mama lovingly in his arms and she reluctantly wrapped hers around him, "Why? Don't you want to stay at the mansion tonight? Byakuya isn't in and that office can't be comfortable."

"Well, if you insist." He muttered into her hair, "I'm sure he has a few bedrooms to spare."

"And if not... there's always mine..." She trailed off, suggestively.

"Yes, there's always that." He trailed his lips across her jaw and she literally had to tear herself away before she did anything too rash... in public... and in front of her son... who was watching the exchange between his parents, curiously.

"Are you two friends now?" He asked, incredulously.

Ichigo pulled his arms from around Rukia and dropped them to his side, "I guess we are."

"Well, enough of this – let's go." They began walking, Hiro in between his parents, holding one hand each of his parents.

In that moment, everything was perfect.

Well, almost... Hiro tripped over and somehow managed to pull both parents down with him.

Now they were laying in a heap on the floor.

"Well." Ichigo began, picking himself up, followed by laughter from both Rukia and Hiro.

"Well what?"

"Well." Ichigo said again. "I don't know."

They all laughed together before continuing their adventure (because it was a sort of adventure – who knew when Hiro would trip over again?)

…

"So, Dad..." Hiro began, sitting down on his bed, "Can you stay in my room tonight?"

"Sure, I can, kiddo. You get scared?" Ichigo followed his son into his bedroom while Rukia took a short trip to the bathroom.

Hiro hesitated for a moment before shrugging, "Well, it is a very big house."

A pragmatic answer meaning: yes.

"What do you get scared of? Ghosts? Demons?"

"I dunno..." He glanced down and looked at his quilt.

"Well, I can understand why you would be scared of demons... But you do live with one."

"I_ heard _that!" Rukia's sharp voice sounded from somewhere down the corridor.

Hiro giggled but Ichigo shouted back, "I was referring to Byakuya... obviously! Anyway, well... as for ghosts – you are a ghost. Or at least, you're a spirit, anyway. Thinking about it, some people fear you."

"Really?" Hiro was wide-eyed, "But I won't do anything to hurt them!"

"Ah, well, they don't know that, do they? And what about..." Ichigo lowered his voice, "...what about if you went Bankai on them?"

Mirroring his Father's movements, Hiro leaned closer to Ichigo and replied, very seriously, "But I don't know how."

"Ah." Ichigo tapped his nose, secretively, "Well... that's something that could do with being changed, isn't it?"

Rukia pulled off her Shinigami robe and tossed it to the side. Her breathing was shallow as she pulled on her black nightie.

Why?

Because Ichigo Kurosaki was down the corridor.

So?

He was the sexiest being in the world.

And?

"Wow! That was so fast! Can you teach me how to do that?!"

And he just went Bankai on her son.

That was completely unacceptable.

Rukia felt a sort of red mist cloud her vision and before she knew it, she could hear somebody shout, angrily, "ICHIGO KUROSAKI! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE. RIGHT. NOW."

That would be herself...

Back in Hiro's bedroom, the two were staring at the door, intently.

Crap.

"Wow. I think you're in trouble."

"You don't say..." Ichigo muttered to his son, "I don't think I want to leave this room." He edged closer to Hiro who rolled his eyes.

"You'd better go before she–"

"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, KUROSAKI!"

"That's no way to treat your Captain." He replied.

But very quietly.

So only Hiro could hear him.

He laughed, but nudged his Father's arm, "You'd better go, Dad."

"Three... Two..."

"NOW!"

"ALRIGHT!" He yelled in return, standing up, forcing his face to smooth down into a cool, impassive expression. Before leaving, he turned to Hiro, "This may well be the last time I ever see you. Goodbye, son, I love y–"

"–Dad."

"Right."

Opening the door, he stepped out onto the landing and prepared for his death.

"You called?"

"Yes – several times, actually." He felt something grab his ear and drag him down the corridor before he was forced into a huge room consisting of... bedroom things.

So it was probably a bedroom.

"_Clever boy, King!_"

Oh, shut up.

He was pushed roughly down onto a huge, double bed before being bombarded with loud, angry noises.

"YOU SHOWED MY SON BANKAI?! WHAT IN THE _HELL _WERE YOU THINKING?! THAT IS, IF YOU WERE THINKING AT ALL! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!"

"Yeah?" Ichigo stood up and crossed his arms, "Well, _our _son hasn't seen half of what I can do and what he is one day capable of!"

"Genius, Ichigo! Let's not forget, you idiot, _just how old he is_!"

"I haven't! But no kid his age is that advanced – surely it must count for something!"

"Yes, yes, while you're showing him Bankai, why don't you just go in and _blow up the whole room_?! It would be an equally effective way of killing him!"

Ichigo shifted his weight onto one foot, "You know, I never thought of that. Excellent idea – I'll be right back!" He turned towards the door when he was confronted by that small, angry woman.

"Don't. You. Even. Dare." Each word pronounced itself very distinctly and the quiet tone of her velvety voice was enough to make the smirk wipe from the Captain's face.

"Damn you, I was joking!"

"Well, it was really funny."

"Lighten up! You're so damn paranoid!" Ichigo tossed his hair form his amber eyes and glared down at Rukia.

"Maybe you're the one who should be paranoid."

"Oh yeah? Why's that, huh?" He pushed his face testily towards hers.

"Because," She copied his movement, "you strawberry-headed idiot, I'm the one who's about to beat you senseless."

"Why don't you try it?" He knew damn straight he was pushing what little luck he had left, but it was so impossible to stop.

"I'm afraid you'll only go home, crying."

"It sounds to me like you're too scared to do it."

"It sounds to me like you're an idiot." Their faces were at such a close proximity that their noses even brushed.

"Well you _are _an idiot." Ichigo shot back, a sly grin slowly etching its way onto his face.

"If I'm such an idiot, how is it that I got to the position of becoming a Lieutenant?"

"How is it that I became a Captain?"

"Because you're at the top of the idiot hierarchy – therefore the biggest moron ever."

"Oh yeah? That would make you the second biggest of them all – Oh, no wait! My mistake! You're so small I could step right on you and crush your little body."

"Why don't you prove it?"

"Maybe I will." Their eyes locked for a moment longer in a fiery glare before Ichigo reached out and slid his arms quickly onto the small of her back and pulled her into his chest.

Wasting no time in leaning down, The Captain pushed his lips fervently against hers.

His lieutenant was far too shocked to respond before she felt her back press against the wall behind her, "What the _hell _are you doing, you fool?" She growled against his lips, quietly.

"What does it look like?" He murmured, "I'm giving you the kiss you asked for."

Every negative emotion between the two banished in that moment and Rukia was aware that her arms had wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him ever closer to her body. He attempted to rejoin their lips, but Rukia wasn't about to let it happen _that _quickly. Moving her head to the side and smirking just as his lips grazed past her cheek, the lieutenant trailed a finger across his cheek, "Is everything alright, Captain?" Her lips danced against the skin just beneath his jawbone. He tried to speak, but there really was no breath left inside his body. His whole body was leaning into hers and it took every ounce of self-control to force herself to _not _react to the hormones screaming desperately out to her brain.

When he didn't reply, she shrugged, "I guess not." Making an effort to duck out from his cage, Rukia suddenly found herself begin blocked by two arms that had slipped down the wall, preventing her escape.

"Going somewhere, Miss Kuchiki?"

Her retort was lost somewhere in the regions of her chest and she could only emit a couple of syllables.

Knowing he had won her over, Ichigo tilted his head to hers and let his teeth nibble seductively on her earlobe.

"I may be going somewhere, yes."

"Wrong answer. You're not going anywhere."

"Oh?" She adjusted herself so her own lips were level with his ear, "And why's that?"

"Because, Miss Kuchiki..." His mouth dragged tantalisingly along the smooth skin on her jawline, "...You haven't let me kiss you properly."

**So, there we have it! Ichigo and Rukia have finally made up and I admit, I enjoyed writing this chapter but it perhaps wasn't up to all your expectations. I know some of you may have ****preferred more of a dramatic reunion but I figured this is more realistic to how they would act, maybe. I dunno... Anyway, read, review and all the rest of it. Let me know what you think... and keep tuned for the next chapter!**


	14. Interruptions

**Sorry about the mental updates and stuff - I uploaded the wrong chapter and then my computer started glitching up!**

**So I am pretty glad that you're all okay with their little reunion. I wouldn't usually update this soon, but I've received a few reviews and emails begging for the next chapter to be out sooner than planned. And to the anonymous review by 'Please', I'm putting this chapter out today just for you and also .Mine (and the rest of the community, of course) seeing as you asked so nicely. I was going to leave it a bit but you seemed pretty desperate!**

**May not update until next Friday or something (maybe a little earlier if you're all eager) ;)**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and all those who support me just by reading – but I wouldn't mind to hear your thoughts and ideas. I'm open to all suggestions! Thank you and enjoy!**

"Daddy?" Hiro's voice called from further up the corridor.

Ichigo felt his lips hesitate before Rukia's and he cursed softly, forcing himself to pull away. For a moment, they each surveyed the other.

The Captain's hair was messier – and sexier – than usual and its fringe teased the vision of the dilated pupils in his amber eyes. His shoulders and chest rose and dropped quickly but steadily, sending Rukia the message he was just as breathless as she. The tension in his arms remained as he distanced himself, his fists still clenched.

Rukia was supporting herself against the wall, her face paler than ever just as realisation of what could have happened sunk in and her violet eyes glistened with nothing but desire for the man in front of her. Her raven hair was ruffled all the way down to the long black bang strewn down her face.

"I'm on my way, Hiro." His voice broke the thick silence as he straightened up, his eyes still focused on hers. He was about to turn from the room before feeling his feet freeze and force his body to walk towards her, instead. His head dropped level with hers and he pulled her into a tight embrace, "Goodnight... Miss Kuchiki."

Her slender arms wound around his waist, a little reluctant to let him go so soon, "Goodnight, Captain."

Before tearing himself away, he planted a chaste kiss on her forehead, "See you in the morning."

…

"Here, Daddy, I've made a special space for you." Hiro patted the other half of the rather large bed that was piled high with blankets and pillows. Smiling warmly down at his son, Ichigo clambered into the bed and pulled the boy to his chest.

"You're the absolute best kid in the world."

"I know. In return, you should tell me a bedtime story."

"Alright... What do you want to hear?" Ichigo asked, tucking the covers around them.

"Uh... I want to hear about Earth."

"Earth? What do you want to know?"

"What's it like?" Hiro asked, looking up at his father through amber eyes.

"It's... different." He began, weighing descriptions up in his mind, "There's a lot of grass, woods, buildings... and people."

"There are a lot of people here, too. Tell me a funny story."

"Hmm... a funny story? I dunno... My friend Keigo once fell off a bridge – it wasn't particularly high, though – and belly-flopped into the water."

"What water? What's a bridge?"

"Well, a bridge is like a big path that goes across the top of a big pool of water. The water in this case is called a lake. It was a bright summery day and we were taking a stroll through the park to go home with me, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, Orihime and Tatsuki. There was this huge swarm of midges – a kind of irritating little insect that follows you around and bites you – sorta like your Mama. Anyway, Keigo was swatting them with his hands like this..." Ichigo flailed his arms about him, dramatically, pulling comical facial expressions earning a laugh from his son.

"Then what happened?" He asked, grinning.

"One of them bit him on his bottom and it made him jump so much that he practically jumped right off the bridge – realised what he was trying to do and got caught somewhere in between a dive and a bomb."

"A real bomb?"

"No. It's like when you curl up into a ball and jump into the water – it's called a cannonball or a bomb. I'll show you one day in summer on Earth."

"You will?" Hiro's eyes shone with hope and happiness, "You'll show me a real bridge and a cannon bomb?"

"Sure. But hey, it's getting late. You'd better get some sleep, kiddo."

"One more story? Please?"

"If I tell you another tonight, I won't be able to have one to tell you tomorrow night. Come on, Hiro, let's get some sleep."

"Okay... Goodnight, Daddy."

Ichigo leaned his head back against the pillows, "Yeah... Night."

…

He wasn't exactly sure what time he woke up only that it was probably time that he should get ready for the day's work...

Oh, couldn't he just stay in bed for a little while longer?

No.

But... It was so comfortable...

"Kurosaki, get the hell up – I can hear you having your little debate with yourself from down the corridor!" The muffled voice of Rukia sounded from outside the door.

"But I wasn't talking out loud!"

"It's the lack of brain in your head that makes the thoughts echo so loudly – so just get up..."

Ichigo mumbled some unintelligible insult under his breath before pulling the covers from him, almost forgetting the existence of his son and nearly smothering him completely in blankets, "Shit – sorry. I mean... Sorry!"

"Morning, Dad..." Hiro pulled himself up and rubbed his eyes, managing a small smile.

"Hey, you. Did you get a good sleep?"

The boy nodded, "The best sleep I've ever had!"

"Excellent. And probably the same for me too. I should keep you around more often – you're like my lucky charm or something. You off to school today?"

"Yeah... It's so boring."

"I bet it is. Fortunately for me, I never had to go to the academy. I had to go to a school on Earth and I can tell you now – it was pretty damn rubbish. It was so much more endurable when your Mama was there with me – even though she would often beat me up..."

"Yeah – but I bet you only let her do that cos she's a girl."

"Heh..." Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, "...Sometimes, yes. Other times... I couldn't have stopped her even if I'd have wanted to. She's a brilliant fighter – I can tell you that."

"But you're a Captain!"

"I am. Even though I could probably beat her now – I wouldn't dare for fear of her murdering me in my sleep, or something. Anyway... I'm pretty sure she's listening in on our conversation, so I'd better throw in an insult or two or she'll be going all sentimental on me when I leave the room–"

"–Hey!" Rukia interrupted from down the corridor, "I _heard _that!"

Ichigo chuckled, "I told you so." He ruffled Hiro's hair and slid off the bed, "I'd best go get ready, anyway before the demon has my guts."

"I heard _that_ too!"

…

"So, you ready to go, or what?" Ichigo spoke as he entered Rukia's bedroom, spying his Captain robes on her floor – what they were doing there he had no idea...

Well, he may have had a _little_ inkling as to the reason behind it all...

But he barely even got a kiss from her the previous night.

Ah well... he had all the time he wanted. It wasn't like he was wanted anywhere else, right?

"What's with the face?" Rukia asked, turning away from Ichigo's half naked body.

"What face?" He replied, smoothing the creases out of his expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." The hard edge to his voice confirmed to Rukia that there was definitely something up. But she wouldn't succumb to the niggling feeling within her that brought her to the attention of Ichigo's bare chest.

He pulled his arms through the sleeves and strode to stand behind his lieutenant so when she glanced over her shoulder, he was closer than expected.

_For goodness sake, Ichigo! _Rukia thought to herself, inwardly rolling her eyes.

She was purposefully trying to forget what had happened to them the previous day – or she had forgotten that they were friends.

Ichigo saw to it that any tension between them would be broken, hence why he found his arms winding themselves around her stomach, pulling her back to rest against his chest.

"You look... down." She told him, leaning her head back into the crook of his neck, recalling the buried feelings for her Captain.

"I wouldn't mind looking down." He replied, his voice teasing as he dropped his gaze pointedly to her chest.

"Ichigo! Stop being inappropriate." She swatted his face away, irritably.

"You love it." He mumbled into the tender spot beneath her jaw.

"Stop changing the subject. What's wrong?" She placed her own arms on his, clasping his hands with hers.

"Nothing..."

"Don't play dumb with me. Damn, you're like a girl. Whenever someone asks them if they're okay and they say they're fine, or that nothing is wrong – it clearly means that there is."

"Yeah – but I'm not a girl."

"Really?" She shot back, sardonically.

"You can check if you like..." He grinned into her hair and she sighed heavily.

"Regardless of that fact – you're still upset."

"I didn't know you cared so much, Lieu."

"Well.._. _so what if I do?"

His lips pressed gently against the skin on her neck and she took a shaky breath before turning herself around in his arms, "Ichigo – please. I can't... concentrate when you're..."

"When I'm what?" Smirking, the Captain ran his tongue across her jawline and felt her whole body slack.

"I wish you'd stop changing the subject."

"I wish you'd let me kiss you."

"I wish you'd tell me what was wrong."

Ichigo paused for a moment, "I still wish you'd let me kiss you."

"You can kiss me when you've told me what the problem is."

"Can't we just skip to the part when I kiss you?"

"Bakudō number 1! Sai!"

Ichigo could only gasp for breath before dropping to his knees before his Lieutenant. He would break free but he knew it would only piss Rukia off even more... So patiently, he waited for her to speak.

"Now, Ichigo – We both know this is getting silly. Unless you tell me what's bothering you – because I find it difficult to work with a Captain who has something else on his mind – then... you won't be touching me again."

"There's... still hope for me then..." He muttered, his voice strained, "At least I know you've considered letting me touch you again, right?"

Sniffing in obvious disapproval, Rukia placed a foot on his head, "Yes. I have. There – happy? Now tell me what is wrong with you."

"Fine. I was just thinking about..." He hesitated and Rukia's foot pressed harder down on his head.

"Go on." She prompted.

"...My family. Back home. I guess I still haven't come to the reality that they won't ever want to see me again." After a silent moment, Ichigo burst free of the Bakudō and stood up, "Let's go or we'll be late."

Rukia watched her Captain move towards the door, his fists balled and his expression hard.

Perhaps she shouldn't have been so pushy...

But then... why was it that she didn't feel bad?

Following him out the door, she didn't say a word as she slipped her hand into his. He was slightly taken aback at this small, comforting gesture and gripped harder onto her fingers than he expected himself to.

"Daddy, are you trying to break Mama's fingers?" Hiro asked, curiously, spotting his parents walk hand in hand down the stairs.

Ichigo's hand dropped to his side, reflexively, "You ready to go then, big man?"

Hiro ran towards his Father and jumped into his open arms, "I guess so."

"Good. Let's be off then."

…

"Rukia – crap... I... do you think you could teach them some Kido? I sort of... forgot to fill out all the paperwork last night and... in fact – to tell the truth, I haven't done any this week and I just remembered it's all to be in to old man Yamamoto tonight..." Ichigo clutched one side of his head and screwed his face up once they made their way from the academy to the barracks.

"Ichigo... But we both know how bad you are at filling out paperwork... How about you teach them and I'll do the papers?" She replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Really? You'd do that?"

Shrugging, Rukia responded, "Sure. You wouldn't be focused anyway."

"But you hate paperwork more than I do." Ichigo said.

Rukia shrugged, "And? I'm still better at it than you."

The Captain stopped in the middle of the street and grabbed his lieutenant, pulling her into a tight embrace, "Thank you."

A heavy blush tainted her skin and she patted Ichigo on the back, "Everyone will see us."

"Yeah? Then they can see this, too." He placed a light kiss on her lips and pulled away, "Come on then, Lieu. Your paperwork awaits you!"

…

After at least six hours of doing nothing but writing, Rukia threw down the pen onto the desk and rubbed her eyes with her small, cramped hands.

She'd just rest for a moment... that was all.

Examining the office around her, she noticed what shocking conditions Ichigo was living in when he stayed in Seretei. He had a few blankets and a thin, makeshift mattress made from old material. There was a dreadful draft blowing in through cracks in the door and walls.

Yet he did not complain.

He never had.

Guilt washed over her as she considered the cold way she treated him – it wasn't his fault, right? He wasn't to know or to blame. She would speak to Byakuya about asking if he would be allowed a place of his own – or she'd stash him away in her bedroom.

That could prove to be exciting.

Very exciting.

"Rukia. Focus." She told herself, reaching out to get the pen – but it had vanished!

"Now who's talking to themselves, huh? Weren't you always telling me off for doing that?" Ichigo's voice sounded from the doorway and he was twiddling Rukia's pen in his fingers, smirking. Before she could even reply, he raised an eyebrow and walked slowly towards her, "I can see _you're_ hard at work."

"How did you even get that pen without me seeing you do it?" She asked, exasperated.

In an instant, he was by her side, crouching over her frame, his lips at her ear, "It's a little thing called flash-step, darling. But of course you were so concentrated on your work that you didn't see me even open the door."

Giving a flustered sigh, Rukia turned her head so her mouth was against the corner of his, "My mind was otherwise engaged..."

"Can your lips be otherwise engaged too?" Ichigo murmured, a hint of desperation underlying the gentle tones of his voice.

"You tell me."

"But if I'm talking then I won't be able to do much kissing now, can I?"

"It would depend if you could multi-task or not." Their lips were gradually moving to the other's and just as Ichigo was about to retort, the door burst open.

"Ichigo – have you seen Ru–" Renji Abarai's eyes rested on the two in front of him and he looked away, awkwardly, dropping all urgency in his demeanour immediately, "Lieutenant Kuchiki – there... there has been some kind of issue... involving your brother."

"What?" Rukia pulled away from Ichigo, trying to blink away the red stain on her cheeks.

It didn't work.

At all.

"What's this nonsense you are talking about?" Byakuya Kuchiki's voice spoke from behind the red-headed lieutenant.

"Captain – I received a hell butterfly! It said you were... it said you were injured!"

"It did? Why then is it that I'm still in one piece and completely free of injury?"

"But – it was from you." Renji insisted, scratching the back of his head.

"I see. Well – nothing's wrong. I don't know who could have sent that, at all. Goodnight now."

Ichigo stared hard at the two in front of him.

Something wasn't right.

Something didn't connect.

He watched Byakuya turn and leave, his white hand gripping the hilt of Senbonzakura, tightly.

Renji looked about him for a second before nodding and turning to leave, his face contorted in nothing but pain.

Both Ichigo and Rukia were silent.

Each lost in thought.

Rukia was feeling ashamed of showing herself up in front of Renji.

He took it rather well. But he probably assumed that the two were no longer in love considering the way they had been treating each other in public.

"Was it just me, or did you find that all a bit... odd?" Ichigo asked after a moment.

"Yeah... Renji probably doesn't know that we aren't hating each other right now." Rukia closed her eyes, "Well... at least he knows now..." She added, hollowly.

"No, I meant..." Ichigo trailed off, another thought entering his head, "What happened with you and Renji, anyway?"

Rukia sighed, "It's sort of a long story..."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I got time. Isn't Hiro staying later at the academy tonight, anyway?"

The lieutenant nodded, "I suppose I'll have to tell you at some point, anyway."

"Precisely." Ichigo leaned back against the wall, pulling Rukia to his side, "What better time than the present?"

…

"_Captain Kuchiki, your sister requires a word." The Shinigami guarding the door to Byakuya's office spoke._

"_Bring her in." He replied,not looking up to greet Rukia as she entered the room, nervously._

"_Brother, I need to speak to you..." She watched desperately as her brother indicated his head for her to continue, still filling out a few papers on his desk, "...In private."_

_He stopped writing and exhaled, "Very well." Waving his arm in dismissal, the various Shinigami exited the room, obediently, the door closing behind them, "You were saying?" He asked, continuing his work._

_She hesitated before taking a step closer and kneeling before him, "It's about...about..."_

_Byakuya finally came to the conclusion that it was probably something important and his sister was having difficulty expressing herself. Placing down his pen, he flicked his eyes towards her, pain shooting through his whole body at the way she held her posture._

_Why did she have to look so much like Hisana?_

_Determined to maintain eye contact, he motioned for her to continue._

_Perplexed, Rukia clasped her hands together, "Byakuya... I'm... Well, you're going to be an Uncle."_

_He was silent for a moment as the new information sunk in. Unable to answer straight away, he just fixed his steely gaze on his sister, nothing but emptiness presenting itself until he asked, sardonically, "I see. And which of my siblings will be giving me this new addition to the family?"_

"_Well... Ironically enough... that would be your only sibling... Byakuya, I'm sorry, I'm going to be a Mother."_

_For a moment he was very quiet, every emotion leaking from his ever cold eyes._

_Finally, he found the words to speak, and his voice was no louder than a whisper, "Where is Renji?"_

_Rukia looked positively horrified for a moment before pointing a finger towards the door, "You sent him out." Her voice was barely audible, even though there were no other sounds to drown her out._

_She wouldn't have minded that, at all._

"_Well, I shall have to send him back in. Abarai!"_

_The door swung open and Renji strode in, saluting, "Reporting for duty, Captain!" _

_He gestured for Renji to sit beside Rukia and he surveyed them both through hard, grey eyes._

"_Captain?" Renji kneeled before his Captain, not daring to glance at Rukia._

_A flicker of resentment passed through Byakuya's eyes, "Tell me something, Abarai. All those nights I have been away from Seretei... what exactly were you doing with my sister, hm? Discussing __your work? Playing harmless games of... tag? The occasional spot of Sake here and there? Or was there something... else?"_

"_I – I don't know what you mean, Sir." His confused gaze flickered towards Rukia who was watching the exchange through helpless, ashamed eyes._

"_Don't you?" His eye sparkled._

_Renji shook his head, his brow creased._

"_Have you told him, yet?" Byakuya turned to Rukia and she shook her head, a sound escaping her lips._

"_Then you don't know that you are to be a Father to Rukia's child?" _

_Abarai hesitated before letting out a loud laugh, "Surely you can't be – you can't be... be serious?"_

_There was a silence following this outburst and Renji's face fell, "B-but I... we..." He trailed away, his face suddenly changing to vulnerable and lost. He could only stare at Rukia, but her eyes dropped to the floor, her cheeks colouring._

_They both knew exactly what this meant._

_Renji set his jaw, "I'm sorry, Captain. This was not my intention."_

"_Oh? So, you just slipped it in by accident, did you?" He shot back, sarcastically._

"_N-no! I meant, I didn't mean to get her pregnant!"_

"_I see... This is..difficult for me. I have two options. Let Seretei know that two of the most respected Shinigami warriors have done something so reckless and cause them both to lose their positions... Or to keep all this undercover and..." _

"_...And what, Captain?" Renji asked, tentatively._

"_I'm going to give you one day to decide what you're going to do. I need all this to be played down as much as possible. How can I say to the whole of Seretei that my younger, innocent sister got knocked up by my very own Lieutenant? You two will come up with a solution and give it to me by tomorrow. Dismissed."_

_Both Rukia and Renji stood and made their way, numbly, towards the door._

…

"_Renji... I don't know what to say." Rukia confessed as the red-headed man stood before her, his arms folded tightly across his chest._

"_Neither do I." He replied, looking away._

"_Renji – I really am truly sorry."_

"_Really?" He asked, "Should we discuss this somewhere else?"_

_They turned and left to go to Renji's house and once they arrived, they sat down, a heavy tension clinging to their bodies._

"_You want to tell me what happened?"_

"_It was that night... after our victory on Earth and we got drunk..."_

_Renji's eyes widened, "So, you were drunk when you did it? I guess that means you aren't to blame, after all. I do all sorts of things when I'm drunk."_

_That didn't help at all, "It's not an excuse. This isn't just some yodelling or stripping down in a drinking game... This is serious. I knew _exactly _what I was doing, Renji. I got the order of what I was supposed to do all confused and... but... I – I did wrong. I know I did. I have no defence and I don't blame you for hating me... But I really am sorry. I – I didn't want to hurt you." She hugged her arms tightly around her body, trembling._

_How could she do this to him?_

_He had done nothing wrong to her._

"_I understand. It's fine."_

"_It's _not _fine! You don't deserve this!"_

"_Even if the child is not mine, Rukia, I can stay with you and help you raise him or her."_

"_But..."_

"_If it would be what made you happy – I'll do it." His voice was gentle and soothing._

"_I can't do this to you! We have to think of something..."_

_Renji nodded, then a thought entered into his mind, "Rukia... do you remember... do you remember who the Father is?"_

_When she was silent, Renji felt his fists clench, "I should have known it would be that orange-haired prick."_

"_Renji_–_"_

"–_That changes things... I don't know if I can wake up every morning... to look after a child who... __who belongs to the one man I know I could never match up to. Not in a million years."_

"_Match up to him? Renji, you surpass him! _He_ left me!"_

"_But I can't _be _him! Even though I may be a better man, it is still him who you love!"_

"_No, Renji, it's you. I love _you_!"_

_The tables seemed to have turned and now neither one knew where they stood._

_Rukia stared through broken, violet eyes at Renji who looked as though he wasn't sure whether to stay or run away, crying._

"_I love you too... but... if staying with you would make you happier, then I'll do it."_

"_I – I don't know! I don't know what to do." Rukia pulled her knees to her chest, "People will know that... they will know that you aren't the Father and... things will never be the same between us, but..."_

"_...But we can still be friends..." Renji finished, hollowly. _

_Rukia threw her head back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to blink away the tears that threatened to roll._

"_I always knew it was him you loved. I guess I was just...hoping that I could replace him."_

"_But I don't love h–" She cut herself off, realising that somewhere deep down, she did, in fact, still love him._

"_What should we tell Byakuya?" Renji asked, his voice empty. _

"_Renji, I'm sorry!"_

"_What should we tell him?" He repeated, a little louder._

"_I'll tell him that we're... we're going to break up and he can act as the child's Father. He would like that. I'll tell him that you insisted on staying with me even though you would lose all respect. But I couldn't do that to you, so I made you give me up for your job. Then Byakuya will tell Seretei that we had an argument – and I couldn't handle the pressure, so we broke up the night after we got engaged. And Byakuya didn't want you to get distracted by me or the child, so he decided to take responsibility."_

"_I guess that's... fairly feasible. Does it cover everything?"_

"_I don't know... I'm too... exhausted to think about it."_

_Renji stood up and made his way towards Rukia, "Rukia, I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy."_

"_No! You have made me happy! It was me who had to screw everything up. I always do! In every situation! I had to be irresponsible and go to Earth in the first place. If I hadn't have done that then none of this would have ever happened! Or they should have just executed me when they had the chance." She grabbed hold of Renji's robes and he pulled her to her feet._

"_Don't say that, Rukia. It was a good job you were rescued." An awkward silence followed his sentence as they remembered just who had rescued her._

"_Thank you, Renji." She replied, leaning heavily against his chest._

"_For what?"_

"_For covering up for me, though I didn't deserve it. And for always being there... You... you deserve someone so much better than me. I know that for certain."_

"_Come on. Let's go talk to that brother of yours. It'll be fine." Renji could barely stand on two feet, but he forced his legs to walk._

_He couldn't let her see how it affected him._

_He had to be strong._

…

"_Captain... we've made our decision." Renji clutched Rukia tighter, "We have decided to break up and... and you can act as the Father of the child. I told your sister I would stay with her no matter what, but she didn't want me to lose my reputation and refused to let me be with her. She's going to take full accountability for this – against my will. But I only want her happiness."_

"_And exactly how is this going to look good on us?"_

_Rukia wanted to speak._

_She wanted to tell the truth. She wanted everyone to know._

_But her whole body was weak and she could do nothing save it were to utter a syllable or two._

_It didn't matter if it looked bad. Everyone made mistakes._

"_You can tell Seretei that we were going to be married, but when we found out Rukia was pregnant, there were a few issues concerning you. You wanted the child to grow up in your mansion but I didn't want that. So Rukia had to choose between you and me. She chose you because, let's face it, nobody wants to be up against you." There was a bitter tone to Renji's voice and Rukia could tell he __was purposely trying to let Byakuya take some of the punishment, "So, it's either that, or you let everyone know that Rukia and I produced a child under your nose, before marriage. And without your consent, approval or even your knowledge. It's up to you."_

"_Fine. Have it your way. I will announce it tomorrow in the Captain's meeting. You're dismissed, Abarai – but Rukia – I need you to stay here for a moment."_

_Renji squeezed Rukia's hand in what he hoped would be a comforting gesture and he turned to leave. Once he was out the door and well out of earshot, Byakuya turned away, "I am angry, Rukia."_

"_I know."_

"_I thought you were pure."_

"_I know." _

"_Everybody knew you as the noble role-model. You're... you're meant to be clean!"_

"_I... I know." _

"_You have betrayed my confidence. That time when I asked if you and Renji had ever made love, you said you hadn't. But... what I really don't know is if you were telling me the truth."_

"_I did tell the truth, brother. I hadn't done anything more than kiss Renji when you asked."_

"_I see." He sighed, "Rukia... you are innocent. You are young. Please, be mindful of the influences of those around you and should Abarai ever do you wrong again... you will tell me and I will see him hung, drawn and quartered."_

"_Yes, brother." Rukia looked down, shame consuming her whole being, "Although... He didn't do any wrong. It really isn't Renji's fault. He's not to blame, at all."_

"_So, you're telling me that you initiated the whole thing? That it was you who wanted the pleasure and you had no regard for his desires or wants, either? Everything was you? Because the way I see it, you are both equally to blame. If you both did it, you are both responsible for the consequences."_

_Rukia knew better than to argue with Byakuya, so she just bowed her head meekly, hating herself even more with each second that passed._

"_You may go. But tell me, Miss Kuchiki... is it a boy or is it a girl?"_

"_A boy."_

"_Good. Dismissed."_

_Byakuya Kuchiki was relieved within himself._

_He didn't think he could cope with a girl._

_Especially another one that would look like... her._

**Sorry, I know I'm evil for not giving you a lemon like you all hoped for – but I just can't resist keeping you all hanging on the edges of your seats. Let me know what you think... I'm considering doing a chapter later on in the story from Byakuya's point of view... perhaps about him and Hisana or something... anyway, I'd appreciate your thoughts on that. Thanks again!**


	15. Jirou Shihōin

**Okay, so sorry for the mix up with the mental updating last time and I've had a special request from someone that I update 2 chapters because it's their friend's birthday and their other present is late arriving so this is a substitute. So, happy birthday toSarah and hope you have a great birthday (and I'm honoured that my story is being used as a gift)!**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**

"Rukia... I didn't know it was that bad for you. I'm sorry." Ichigo tipped his head back against the wall, his hand clutching Rukia's slender shoulder.

"It's not your fault. You weren't to blame."

Ichigo considered this for am moment before speaking, "To be fair, it was sort of your fault for looking so damn beautiful that night. Every ounce of self-control I had – which was quite a lot, might I add – was all broken with one look and one touch from you. You have no idea what hold you have on me..."

"Excuse me – it wasn't just me! I can't help that your muscles are so... damn... so damn _muscular_!"

"I apologise for having muscular muscles." Ichigo snorted.

"Oh, shut up."

"Admittedly, though, my respect for Renji has increased. He took it all well, didn't he?" Ichigo said, his voice hushed.

"Yes."

"You still love him." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"But not as much as me?" That _was _ a question.

"Not _nearly_ as much as I love you." Rukia confirmed, planting a light kiss on Ichigo's chin, "I love him in a completely different way. He was my childhood best friend. He still is a good man, but I'm not attracted to him. Whereas, _you _are much more to my taste."

"Well, of course I am!" Ichigo chuckled, "What about when you sucked his... you know...? No attraction there?"

Rukia raised her eyebrows suggestively before laughing, "Not at all. To be honest, it's one of the things I regret the most. In fact... I think it happened on the day that we'd both had an argument or something and then we were kissing or something and he just sort of whipped it out... I only did it to keep him happy and because I thought I'd never get the chance with you."

"Well... if that's what you want – I'm completely subject to that."

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Idiot."

"What time is it, anyway?"

"Almost time we picked up Hiro, I think."

"I'll walk you both."

"I could ask Byakuya if you could stay?" Rukia suggested.

"That reminds me... what the hell happened back there? Why was there a hell butterfly saying Byakuya was injured? Then why did he turn up and everything be all fine? Why did he just appear from nowhere? I need to understand this; it's been doing my head in."

"I don't know. Come to mention it, it was slightly strange."

"You know... I'm not sure Byakuya would take kindly to me staying, anyway... I'm guessing he still has no idea I'm Hiro's Daddy..."

"Yeah... that's true..." She leaned her head comfortably on his arm, "We really should pick up Hiro soon..."

"Well... we have a few minutes yet. He doesn't finish until after dark and it's still a little light."

"I wonder what we could possibly do in that time?" Rukia sighed, giving a small smirk.

Ichigo had a brilliant idea, "Well..." He began pulling her on top of his body so she was straddling his hips, "...you could let me kiss you."

She raised her eyebrows, biting down on her lip and almost laughing at the weakness in her Captain's eyes.

She knew _exactly_ how to tease him and she _would _use it to her advantage.

"Well?" He asked, running his hand along her thigh to rest on her hip.

"I _could _let you kiss me, couldn't I?" She replied, her voice soft and suggestive, "_Or_... I could..." She paused, deliberately.

"You could what?"

Laying her body flat against his, she wrapped her arms about his neck, "I could... just..."

"Get on with it! What could you just do?" Ichigo asked, frustratedly.

"...Laugh at you and your boner."

"Hey! It's not my fault you make him so happy!" Ichigo complained, winding his arms about her waist.

"I can definitely think of something else that would make him happy."

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked, his throat drying up.

"Yeah. But... I think I'll leave _that _for another day."

Ichigo smiled, "Good idea. Besides... you still haven't let me kiss you properly!"

Rukia let her forehead fall against his and their lips were no more than a breath apart. Moving his hand up her back and resting it lightly on her neck, Ichigo guided her face ever so slightly closer to his.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Ichigo needed no further encouragement than this. He joined the gap between their mouths and felt nothing but satisfaction flow through his whole body as he parted her delicious lips with his own.

The rise and fall of Ichigo's chest beneath his Lieutenant quickened as she allowed her tongue to dance playfully with his.

After a moment of breathless kissing, Ichigo moved his lips along her jaw as her head dropped to the crook of his neck.

But he didn't stop there.

His lips continued to trail his talented lips all across her smooth, pale skin until he hesitated at the hollow of her neck, "Why is it I can never quite get enough of you?"

Rukia gave a soft laugh, "Don't be ridiculous..."

Raising his head to get a better view of her face, he saw she looked similar as she did the previous night – her hair was messy in such an enticing manner that Ichigo couldn't resist running his hand through the long, black strands. That adorable pink blush painted her white cheeks and her eyes were open just enough for Ichigo to see the violet desire blazing between her long lashes.

"You're so beautiful." He sighed, kissing her cheek.

"You're so silly."

"Hey! If you don't have anything nice to say... don't say anything at all."

Rukia stared blankly at her Captain and he waited for her to retort, but she didn't.

Smugly, he cocked an eyebrow, "I see I caught you out with that one. What's the matter? Can't find anything to say back?"

"Well, you said if I don't have anything nice to say, to not say anything at all."

"Touché. Anyway, isn't it time we picked up Hiro?"

"Yeah, I guess. But first..." Rukia landed her lips on Ichigo's once more before rolling off him, in one surprisingly graceful manoeuvre, "... you need to think some morbid thoughts or Hiro will wonder what you're zanpakuto is doing hiding in your robes..."

Ichigo glanced down and folded his arms, "Look... I've never met someone so irritating but so... so damn... you know."

"It's not going down, Captain."

"I know, dammit." He growled, angrily.

Rukia giggled, "You know... Renji always had difficulty hiding his too."

Instantly, Ichigo felt his bulge shrink, "Thanks for that image."

"Well, it worked, didn't it? Now lets go before it gets too late."

…

Ichigo awoke the next morning in his office to the sound of fluttering by his ear. Turning over, he saw a black butterfly hovering next to him.

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up, holding his hand out to the black butterfly.

It settled on his hand before delivering the message, "All Captains are to report to the head office, immediately."

That was Yamamoto.

Damn...

"Ichigo, are you up?" Rukia's voice drifted through the door.

"Er – yeah. Come in." He pushed the blankets off his body and Rukia entered, blushing at the sight of his bare chest, "Oh, come on – you're still not used to_ this_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ichigo sniggered and reached down to get his robes. Before dressing himself in his uniform, he took two steps towards Rukia, and pulled her into a warm embrace, "Anyway, more importantly... did you sleep well?"

"Mostly, yes. But Hiro had nightmares which kept me up half the night..."

"So, you _didn't _sleep well...?"

Rukia shrugged, "I slept well when I was actually asleep."

Ichigo sighed before asking, "Anyway, what were the nightmares about?"

"He... didn't want to say."

"Really? That's weird..." Ichigo rested his chin on her head and she wrapped her arms about his waist, her fingers tracing the firm contours of his back.

"Yeah... He settled down once he was with me though. So, I guess that's alright."

"You know... you're the perfect Mother, Rukia."

Rukia creased her brow, "I don't know what you mean."

"Why, you stupid?"

"How rude!"

Ichigo shrugged, "You remind me a lot of... how my Mother was."

Rukia was hushed for a moment as Ichigo watched her intently. Ichigo rarely spoke about Masaki unless he _had_ to. But his face was relaxed and calm as she glanced up to survey him.

"When I'm with you... I feel like I'm home. I can't describe it... I've just never felt more... more complete with anyone before."

"Really?"

"Really. It's like..." He looked up to the ceiling once she'd tucked her head back beneath his chin, "I dunno. On the outside, you seem so tough, but you're just a big softy – or a little softy." He chuckled and felt her sigh against his chest, "Most parents would probably just send their kids to bed and tell them to stop overreacting or something, but you stay up half the night with Hiro. It's something my Mother would have done and I know Hiro has definitely got the best Mother he could possibly get."

Rukia felt a soft smile touch her lips, "I don't quite think I _am _all you make me out to be... But it really is the best compliment I have ever received... so... thank you."

Looking down and trying to hide the sentimentality from his eyes, he laughed, "Only the truth. Anyway... I've got a Captains meeting this morning, so can you do Kido, or something?"

"Sure. What's the meeting about?"

"No idea... You'll be alright, yeah?"

"Course. I haven't had any bother from them since you nearly killed them all, last time..."

"Heh. Good." Ichigo dropped his arms from Rukia's body and pulled his robes over himself, "Right. I'll catch you later – give you the updates and crap."

"Yeah, alright. Catch you later."

The two strolled from the room and Ichigo gave her a cheeky pat on her rear before going on his way.

"I'll get you for that!" She called after him, angrily.

"Please do!" He replied, grinning and then he was gone.

Oh, he would be the death of her one of these days.

…

"Captain Kuchiki, I understand you have something you wish to express."

"Yes, I do. Yesterday, I was visiting with a member of the Shihōin clan, as some of you may know."

"You mean... Miss Yoruichi?" Soi Fon asked, arching her eyebrows.

"No." Byakuya deliberated and Ichigo folded his arms.

What the hell was going on?

"Jirou Shihōin."

There was a silence until Yamamoto spoke up, "Jirou Shihōin? But... he was supposed to be dead!"

"He has been in hiding. He wants to take full control of all four noble families. Including the Kuchiki clan. I have accepted this proposition and he didn't want there to be any dispute among you all. He needed me to tell you. He wants full control of Seretei."

"Kuchiki! Can you not see sense? This man... this man was exiled from the Shihōin clan! How can you agree to something like this?"

"I don't know. I just did." Byakuya's eyes were emptier than usual and Ichigo stared hard at the man before him.

This was _not _Byakuya behaviour, at all.

"Sorry... but can someone please explain to me what the hell all this is about?" Ichigo tossed his hair from his eyes and folded his arms.

The Captains turned to face him, "Many, many years ago, Jirou Shihōin was banished from Seretei because he dishonoured his clan. He went against many of his own family members in order to gain power. The stealth squad was sent out to destroy him and they came back, swearing to the fact that they had destroyed him. So, naturally, we assumed he was dead. What I can't understand is why they lied... But aside from that fact... Jirou Shihōin must still be alive and wanting his revenge."

"This place is more messed up than Earth..." Ichigo muttered, clicking his tongue, "How come you sent a message to Lieutenant Abarai that you were injured?"

"I don't know. I just did." Byakuya repeated.

"What rules did he break, Captain?" Soi Fon asked Yamamoto.

"He manipulated the minds of his relatives and superiors. Nobody knows exactly how he did it... But what we do know is that he resulted to violence on more than one occasion."

"What was his background?" She seemed to be working something out in her head, her face creasing up in concentration.

"He was working for Kisuke Urahara in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute for a few years until he one day quit. That was when everything went wrong. I ordered his execution once he almost killed the whole of Division 12. But he managed to escape. Somehow. Nobody knows how he got past the guards."

"So, what happens now? Can we kill him?" Kenpachi raised his voice, a wicked grin spreading on his face.

"We find him." Yamamoto answered, "And then we kill him. Captain Kuchiki – you will take us to where he is, understood?"

Byakuya didn't seem to understand. He just stared at the old man.

"Well, say something."

"He's turned temporarily mute." Soi Fon tapped her chin, "I need to go."

"Captain – wait. We need to sort things out."

"Why else do you think I'm going? I'm going to find Miss Yoruichi."

"Alright. Dismissed. This seems as though it could be a nasty piece of work. Report back here when Miss Shihōin has arrived."

Ichigo watched the other Captains leave.

He knew there was some answer to all this.

It had to be obvious.

It should have been right in front of his nose.

Then why couldn't he see it?

Why was Byakuya so distant? Why didn't he answer Yamamoto?

Maybe he should go with Soi Fon.

He almost keeled over when he felt two hands grab hold of his shoulders, "Kurosaki – go find Rukia and Hiro. Keep them out of this, do you understand? Keep them safe!" He felt his body turn rigid as Byakuya Kuchiki stood before him, his eyes burning with desperation, "Captain Yama–" He dropped to his knees, his hands clawing at his head.

"Kuchiki!" Yamamoto stepped towards the Captain and pulled him to his feet, "What on Earth is going on?"

Byakuya's eyes had glazed over again, "I am going back to my Master. He needs my assistance."

"You'll stay here and explain yourself!"

But he had disappeared from sight and left the other Captains standing in awe.

Ichigo exchanged a concerned glance with Yamamoto, "What do you think has happened to him?"

"I don't know. It's hard to put a finger on. I shall follow him. He's going to Jirou now. I can still trace his spiritual pressure."

"No. Don't." Ichigo told him.

"Excuse me?"

"Clearly, that's the plan, isn't it? That's what he wants you to do. I'll admit Byakuya isn't himself and that he is probably being used in some way against his will – hold up. That's it. Didn't you say Jirou could manipulate the minds of others?"

"What's this? Ichigo stepping out of character for a change and actually being perceptive for once?" The voice of Yoruichi sounded from behind the two Captains and they turned to see both her and Soi Fon standing in the doorway, "I hear you're in a bit of bother with a distant cousin of mine, right?"

"Indeed." Yamamoto squared his shoulders and faced the purple-haired woman before him.

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" She asked.

"Tell us about him."

"He's a twat." She replied, shrugging.

"Yes – we gathered that much." Yamamoto said, stiffly, "But, do you have any idea what he is still doing alive?"

"No. The stealth squad should have destroyed him. Can you be sure that it is actually him who is behind it all? What if Byakuya is lying?"

"That's true. But who else could be behind it?"

"Hey – look! Don't you get it?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, "To say I'm the most unobservant person in this room, you're all being incredibly dimwitted. If he's manipulated minds of people before – don't you think it's possible he's done it to the stealth squad _and _Byakuya?"

There was a silence.

"Well?" Ichigo prompted, "Come on. Don't tell me you haven't considered this."

"He has a point." Soi Fon spoke.

"Yes, he does. But how is this even possible?" Yamamoto demanded.

"Who knows? He worked with Kisuke. It's possible he figured it out there. I'd have to talk to Urahara first, though. He would know about this stuff."

"Bring him to me, immediately." Yamamoto instructed but Yoruichi just tilted her head to the side.

"I think you'd have to be the one to go see him. Urahara is a busy man." She said, a cold edge accompanying her tone, "After all, it's not as though you reached out to him in his times of need, is it... Captain?"

"Fine. Ichigo, are you joining us? You may be of use to us, yet."

"Oh, I am glad to hear it... I thought you'd just brought me to the Soul Society for a joke... But anyway, Byakuya told me to keep Rukia and... her... son safe. So, that's what I'll be doing. I may join you later."

Yoruichi stared hard at Ichigo, "So...do you... know, yet?"

Captain Kurosaki nodded, silently.

"Excellent." She smiled, "Of course. You can join us later."

"Know what?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Yoruichi replied, "Soi Fon, let's go."

"Yes, Miss Yoruichi."

…

"Lieutenant." Ichigo strode into the room, purposefully, attempting to keep his face straight and free of emotion as to not raise alarm, "May I have a word?"

Rukia turned away from the group she was currently working with and nodded, her eyes as impassive as the Captain's.

She knew something was wrong.

"Continue with the good work, squad." She wiped her hands and followed Ichigo out the door. He remained silent still as he placed his hand in hers, making his way to the office.

Once he'd closed the door, he sat down by the table, silently.

Rukia knew he'd speak when he was ready, so resumed to sit by him, her hand still clasping his.

He opened his pursed lips after a moment of thought, "I need you to watch over Hiro, okay?"

She nodded, confused.

"I know you're already doing so... But whatever happens to me – make sure you keep safe and _don't _come after me."

When he didn't continue, Rukia couldn't help but feel a little more than concerned, "What's going on?"

"Uh... Well, it's like this... Remember yesterday and the incident with your brother turning up and stuff? Well, it's sort of serious... I think – _we _think he's been put under some kind of Kido or illusion and his mind has been manipulated in some way or _something_ and he's giving all the power to a man called Jirou Shihōin."

"As in... of the Shihōin clan?" Rukia asked, her eyebrows raised, "I thought there was only Yoruichi left?"

"Apparently so did everyone else..." Ichigo explained what the meeting was about and basically everything he could remember about it. He went on to tell her what Byakuya had said to him after breaking free of the mind-manipulation-thing temporarily.

"If he seemed that desperate – it must be serious." Rukia's voice was distant, "How long will you be gone for, Ichigo?"

Shrugging, he subconsciously tightened his grip on her hand, "Not long, I hope. Probably a few days. I should be back before next week, or something."

The lieutenant glanced away, determined not to let her Captain see the anxiety on her face.

Of course... he saw it, anyway.

"Hey... Hey, come here." He murmured, pulling her to him, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine..." She replied, sullenly.

"Yeah... okay..." Rolling his eyes, Ichigo began to trace patterns on her arm.

"It's just..."

"What?" Ichigo asked, kissing the top of her head.

Rukia was silent for a moment, "I've just got you back... and now you're going again."

"Listen... It'll be okay. I won't be long. We'll get rid of this guy and Byakuya will go back to normal. I'll come home. We'll spend a whole day just kissing the faces of each other and it'll be all good. Okay?"

"What if I don't want to be kissed?" She chuckled, softly, into his robes.

"Who cares what _you_ want?" He smirked and planted a light kiss on her head.

"When are you going, anyway?"

"Round about now." He replied, steadily.

"Now?" She repeated, all life extinguishing from her voice.

"Well, yes."

She nodded, her eyes focusing elsewhere.

Ichigo stood up, pulling her to her feet and walking towards the door, "Tell our son that I love him and I'll see him soon. And as for you..." He dragged her into a tender embrace, "...Take care of yourself. If I happen to be late returning home – don't try to find me. Stay here. And... if you feel concerned – though you shouldn't, then let me give you this to remember me by." He pushed his face towards hers and just as his lips were about to connect with Rukia's, a finger prevented him from getting to his desired destination.

"Hey..." He mumbled, "Why won't you let me kiss you?"

"You'll have to come back for it." She told him, earnestly.

"You make it sound like I wasn't going to come home!" He complained, his eyes burning into hers in a way that almost made her give in.

But she had to make her point clear.

"Then it can be something to look forwards to."

"But I can always kiss you now, _and _look forwards to another one for when I get home."

"Fine..." She removed her finger and leaned towards him, barely brushing his lips with hers before pulling away again, "That's all you're getting. A taster. Finish it off when you come back."

"At least let me have a hug." He asked, his voice child-like and pleading.

Her hands slowly wrapped around his waist, her fingers gripping the material clinging to his skin.

It was suddenly very difficult to let go.

Ichigo's hands smoothed down her hair and ran down to her lower back where they paused, content. Her curves nestled into the firm grooves of his body and he could have stayed there for hours on end, holding the woman he knew he loved more than any other in the whole universe.

Not that he knew many people from other galaxies or anything, though, thinking about it...

"Duty calls..." He growled, lowly.

"Tell her to leave a message." Rukia replied, tucking her head beneath his chin.

"I wish I could. But I have to go... I'll be back before you know it. And I'll be waiting for that kiss."

"Me too..." She was the first to pull away and she managed a smile before watching him turn to leave.

He really had no idea what he was getting himself in to, did he?

…

"Captain Ichigo, is that you?" Ururu opened the door and watched Ichigo step into the shop.

"Yeah... I'm here. Where's the others?"

"They're through here."

The Captain followed the girl into the main room where Yamamoto, Yoruichi, Urahara and Soi-Fon were sitting around the table, grave-faced.

"Sup?" Ichigo took a seat beside Urahara and they turned to him.

"We've been discussing about this Jirou guy and we've come to the conclusion that he must be incredibly good at hypnotism, or his zanpakuto has a certain quality that can manipulate the minds. We've gone with the second option..." Kisuke told him, looking up beneath the rim of his striped hat.

"You sure he couldn't have just discovered something when he was working with you but just didn't tell you?"

"I'm almost a hundred percent sure that didn't happen. Besides, I already know the power of his zanpakuto seeing as though I worked with him for about twenty or so years. It isn't exactly hypnosis, but it's just very... persuasive. If his blade gets one touch on your skin, you're automatically under his power. Fortunately, I have never let him get close enough to me to try it out, but I _have _seen it done to others before. And they do whatever he asks them to do. I'm guessing that in Byakuya Kuchiki's case, he made some vague orders and when the Captain wasn't sure how to answer, he remained silent."

"He tried to break free of its influence and actually managed to speak properly before it took control again." Ichigo told Hat-and-clogs, leaning his chin in his hand.

"The power of the zanpakuto is very strong and I'm surprised he actually managed to break free for that amount of time."

"But it _is _possible..." Ichigo mused to which Kisuke shook his head.

"I know what you're thinking and there's no point going under the influence of it, if you think you can deceive him and kill him last minute or something."

"But I–"

"–We all know you have remarkable strength and a lot of spiritual energy, Ichigo, but you're too valuable to lose to this man. It's bad enough to have Captain Kuchiki against us – but if you were to turn against us too... who knows what could happen."

Distrust.

It was blatant in Kisuke's eyes.

"Fine." Ichigo said, attempting to sound resigned.

"Do you want to stay at Seretei while we do all the work, Ichigo?" Urahara asked.

"No."

"Then stop pretending like you're better than everyone else."

This may have touched a nerve.

"Who said I thought I was better than everyone else?" He stood up and looked hard at Urahara who didn't react.

"Ichigo, sit down." Yoruichi told him and when he turned to glare at her, he saw himself face to face with Soi Fon instead.

He didn't appreciate that at all.

Taking his seat and folding his arms across his chest, he remained silent while the others discussed how they would find out where Jirou was.

"Will we be returning to the Soul Society at all?" Soi Fon asked Yamamoto who shook his head.

"No – I'll send a hell butterfly around the Captains of squad 11 and the Stealth Squad. It wouldn't be wise to have so many Captains away from Seretei and also if there was a lot of us, it would be hard to keep track of everyone who's on our side and who isn't if he gets his blade on them."

Kisuke held up a silent, authoritative hand as a small butterfly landed on his fingertips.

"Who's it from?" Yoruichi asked.

"I believe it's from our dear old friend, Jirou."

"Well, what does it say?" Yamamoto pressed, leaning over.

"'There's no point in me hiding anymore – you need to see the face of your ruler at some point along with the rest of Seretei. Meet me the square where I'll be letting everyone know who I am. Be there by tomorrow noon.'"

"So what are we going to do?" Soi Fon leaned away from the table and crossed her arms.

"I don't know. We could do what he says..."

"Would that be wise?" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Kisuke replied, shrugging, "What do you say, Ichigo?"

The Captain just set his jaw and didn't reply.

Yes, he was still annoyed.

If he said something, they'd only defy him.

He was the youngest, most insignificant member there.

"If we meet him there, we have everyone with us to attack him." Yamamoto pointed out.

But then Ichigo couldn't help but cut in, "And then everyone to turn against us."

Silence.

"What? Don't you think that would be his design? To make us feel secure in our own environment. It would make us feel more comfortable and less on our guard. Then he would use those he has on his side – and let's face it, we don't know how many there are – against us."

Yamamoto sighed, "Ichigo... we know that Byakuya told you to keep Rukia and her son safe... But, please... maybe we would catch him by surprise if we actually did what he said."

Even if he did have a point, Ichigo couldn't help but sit up to face the head Captain, "What? You think... you think I'm protecting her because Byakuya asked me to? You think I don't want to keep her safe, too?"

Both Yoruichi and Urahara knew to be kept quiet.

Ichigo's love for Rukia was as obvious as the sun, but Yamamoto – as wise as he was, seemed to be not only impatient with the orange-haired Captain, but also underestimating of him.

Soi Fon observed the scene through watchful eyes, every so often surveying the expression of her mistress.

"Yes, I understand that as your lieutenant, she is valuable, but we can't just go barging into his base – it will be what he is expecting."

"I don't _fucking _care what the twat is expecting. My job is to protect Rukia and our – and her son because I could never go on living with the knowledge that I could have saved them if by some off chance, they slipped through my fingertips."

"Send her somewhere else then."

"Oh, sure. Brilliant idea, Captain! Launch her on a rocket to the freakin' moon!"

"What?"

"_Never mind_! But, look, the point is, I'm not doing what this mental-case said because that to me, is the first sign of submission."

"In his eyes, yes! But we will have another plan before then."

"That will put the whole of Seretei in danger!"

"It's worth the risk."

Ichigo was vaguely aware that the table had been thrown over and both he and the head Captain were staring each other straight in the face.

He wouldn't back down.

He wouldn't give in.

Just when he felt the power of Yamamoto's spiritual energy pressure him, did he think of Rukia.

Keep her safe.

"No. It isn't. Nothing is worth risking the lives of our people!"

"Of _our _people? Do you mean _my _people? Don't forget your place, Kurosaki."

"Oh, of course. Look down on me because I'm a substitute. Sure. That's a fine way to treat the ones who saved your asses on a number of occasions! But you know what, if you do what this dick-head says, then I'm going. And I'm taking my squad with me. And _that _includes Rukia and her son. Then supposing your little plan works out and Byakuya awakens to the knowledge that you let his sister and nephew out of your protection... you just let me know how that goes, alright? Maybe I'll get an invite to your funeral." Breaking away from the intense stare-down, Ichigo made his way towards the door, "I don't like to be looked upon as insignificant so quit pushing me around. You called on me for my help and I'm trying to give it. Quit telling me to 'remember my place' because the way I see it, you wanted me here in the first place and I'm _not _going to let myself be used by you. And that goes for all of you."

"Kurosaki. Wait. Unless you make a plan that is sensible and will work, then we'll do what the butterfly says, okay?"

Ichigo hesitated as the group watched him tentatively, "Fine."

"Well, get thinking, then."

"I will do when you shut up." Ichigo sat down and glared at the table, urging inspirational thoughts to flood his mind, but nothing came.

Yamamoto growled, "Mind your attitude."

"Mind your own."

"Ichigo..." Yoruichi muttered.

"What? Not you as well!"

"I think you need to learn some respect, young man." Yamamoto warned, irritably.

"Yeah? Well, I think all of you should just _shut the hell up_. I couldn't give a damn about respect right now. I'll give it when I think it's deserved. Now shut your mouths and let me try and work out a plan."

"You have no idea, do you?"

"I'm sorry, I find it difficult to concentrate with your little snide remarks interrupting my thought flow."

"Tell me something, do you have any idea where it even is?"

"Yes." Yoruichi stood up, "I think I know."

"Oh?" Yamamoto turned to her, "Do tell."

"That is..." She tilted her head to one side, "... I can only take you there. Alert Kenpachi and the others. We'll head there straight away."

"Can we bring Hanatarou?" Ichigo asked.

"Who?"

"He's a member of the healing squad. We might have use for him."

"Good idea. Send him and two others just in case. Then I'll take you to his hideout."

"Very well. What are your plans from there?"

"What we do best." She turned to Kisuke and winked, "We'll improvise."

…

"Mama, where's Daddy?" Hiro ran out of the academy to meet his Mother who received him in outstretched arms.

"He's on a business trip. He told me to tell you that he loves you and he'll see you soon." Rukia smiled at Hiro.

He saw straight through her.

"It's bad, isn't it?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

She willed her mouth to tell their son that it would be fine.

It would all be fine and Ichigo would return soon. Jirou would be dead within a few days and Ichigo would come back for them both.

But no such words came out, and instead she remained silent.

Jirou Shihōin was a handful.

Much more than Hiroki ever was.

He didn't have the chance to control the minds of the most powerful Shinigami in the entire universe.

But Jirou did.

"He'll be fine. I know he will." Hiro told her, his face set into a determined expression.

She could see Ichigo's bravery shining through her son, and she knew that he would be fine.

At least...

She hoped he would.


	16. Here Without You

**Just so you know... I'm not big on fighting or action scenes so I'm sort of going to skate over describing them too vividly and I'll just sketch out a general idea of them instead. Plus that, I find them relatively boring to write too and because this is mostly a romance, I'll keep it fairly brief. Thanks, guys! Read and Review!**

**Possible recommended track... Catch 22 – Bleach OST**

"Where the hell are you taking us, Yoruichi?" Urahara asked, in between flash-steps.

"To the family castle. What makes Jirou successful is the fact that he is so obvious about everything. When he says he's been in hiding, it basically means he's been right under our noses the whole time. Then people begin to underestimate him and start thinking he's so stupid and clumsy. _That _is when he becomes difficult to beat because as obvious as he is...he's also incredibly sneaky. Don't think that for a moment he won't attack in the slightest of openings." She replied, her eyes set firmly ahead of her.

They had set up camp in a cave that Yoruichi said was relatively close to their destination although they had been travelling for at least twenty minutes. Hanatarou and the two other members of squad four stayed behind in the cave, preparing makeshift beds just in case there were any injuries.

Which, of course, there likely would be...

"How much longer until we get there?"

"Not long."

"I can sense Kuchiki's reiatsu." Yamamoto spoke, increasing his speed.

"Stop!" Yoruichi halted and pressed herself flat against the floor. Quickly copying her movements, Urahara, Yamamoto, Kenpachi, Ichigo, Soi Fon and the stealth squad all dropped to the ground.

"Did you get tired already?" A deep voice laughed.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked up and saw a huge building in front of them. He had been so distracted he hadn't even noticed where they were.

It looked like a huge palace or castle or mansion or _something_.

"Have you all gone deaf, too? Ha, I was wondering when you'd turn up." The deep voice spoke again.

They all froze in their current positions, shocked.

"Did I take you by surprise? Come now, surely you knew that I would be here to greet you!"

Silence.

"Oh, you've all gone shy!"

"Can we kill him now?" Kenpachi growled.

"But we can't see him." Yoruichi told him.

"We don't need to... I can feel his presence."

"We can't just charge in and take him out without even thinking of a plan. We'll split up. I'll go with Kenpachi to defeat him. Urahara, Yoruichi and Ichigo will distract Byakuya while Soi Fon and the stealth squad take out any others, okay?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Then let's go!"

Ichigo stood up and sprinted towards the castle without even waiting for the others. He would do what he thought was best. Screw the others! They didn't even seem to care what happened to him anyway. They'd barely even acknowledged his presence.

After the meeting the previous day, they had slept in Urahara's shop after an argument about when to set off.

Nobody spoke a word to him or even about him.

They were all far too wrapped up in their own affairs.

"Ichigo! Wait!" Yoruichi shouted after him, but he didn't care. He was going to find Jirou himself.

His feet barely touched the ground as he ghosted towards the entrance to the castle.

"Kurosaki, that's enough." Byakuya Kuchiki himself was standing in the doorway, holding Senbonzakura threateningly in front of his face.

Great. More complications.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Oh, shut up! I'm not interested in fighting you!"

"Scatter."

"Don't even bother, man." Ichigo fled past Byakuya and skated up the corridor.

"You can't escape me that easily, Ichigo."

A million rose petals grouped together and headed towards the orange-haired captain.

"Oh, yeah? Just watch me." He retorted, clutching Zangetsu tighter.

"Over here, Captain Kuchiki!" Yoruichi appeared in front of Ichigo, managing somehow to deflect the rose petals, "Ichigo... I understand you're mad, but... please... we're trying to do what's best."

"Yamamoto doesn't get it, does he? He doesn't know what it's like to only have two people in the world care about your existence. Rukia and Hiro... they're the only ones I have left."

"That's not true." Urahara replied, pulling out his zanpakuto and facing Byakuya.

"Why, who else cares about me, huh?"

"We do." Yoruichi told him, suddenly disappearing from view as Senbonzakura's blade slammed down into the ground where she was standing.

"Yeah, right." Ichigo laughed, hollowly, allowing his spiritual pressure to rise and channelling it into a blow with Zangetsu.

The force of his hit sent a huge crack slicing through the tiled floor and Byakuya Kuchiki stopped it from hitting him with one small flick of his hand.

"Yeah – right." Yoruichi confirmed, "...And your family loves you, Ichigo."

"Is that why they sent me away? Is that why my Father told me he never wanted to see me again? Is that why he called me a son of a bitch, even after I saved his life?"

There was a silence.

"Didn't think so. Anyway – you focus on killing _this_ son of a bitch while I go and find Jirou."

"Ichigo, don't!" Yoruichi yelled after him, "We know you want to prove something to the rest of the world – but please! Just do as Yamamoto says for once!"

"Yoruichi, look out!" Kisuke leapt towards her and she easily flash-stepped from the rose petals.

"I know, dammit..." She shook her head until her expression froze into one of fright.

Urahara grunted and dropped to his knees clutching his side, a sort of smile twisted on his face, "Damn."

"It appears that the blade of Senbonzakura may not quite be fast enough for the Queen of Shunpo, but it's certainly fast enough for Mr Urahara. How does it feel? Painful? Can you feel the blades slicing through your skin? I see no place to heal. Eventually, it is inevitable that you will bleed to dea–"

Whack.

Byakuya found himself skidding across the floor on his feet and hitting the other side of the wall as Ichigo sped past him, smacking him with the edge of his zanpakuto, "– Nothing like being cheerful, is there?" Ichigo skidded towards Byakuya as he advanced towards Yoruichi, "Man, lighten up! Anyway, since Urahara is evidently a goner, I think you'd better start focusing on killing the ones that are really going to cause some damage." He connected his gaze with Yoruichi who looked half desperate and half grateful at Ichigo's attempt to ward the noble Kuchiki off.

But by this point, Byakuya had already made his way towards the injured man on the floor and he paused for a moment, contemplating.

"Come on, man. You scared?" Ichigo taunted, laughing almost hysterically.

Byakuya hesitated by Yoruichi who had flung herself over Kisuke while he tried to push her away, protesting, weakly.

"Scared? Of a runt like you?" Byakuya replied, his eyes narrowing.

"Sure." He chanced a glance over to where Yoruichi and Urahara were crouching, trying to signal discreetly for them to also run like hell, "I know you are."

"Come here, you little brat."

Yoruichi watched as Ichigo turned the corner and presumably fled away from the oncoming, angry Byakuya.

"Kisuke... are you alright?" She turned her lover over so he was laying across her lap as she kneeled on the empty, cold stone corridor.

He gave her a crooked smile and stuck up his thumb, "Smashing."

"Be serious."

"Always am."

She pulled his arm gently over her shoulders and hoisted him up, "I'll take you back to the others at the camp, okay? You'll be better in no time."

"I know. Stop your worrying, Yoruichi."

"I'm not worried." She replied, the tension leaking into her tones.

"And I'm not injured."

"Oh, shut up."

Urahara laughed, "I'd be a lot better if my favourite girl gave me a little kiss, though."

"A little one?" She arched a thin eyebrow.

"Or a big one... I'm flexible."

Yoruichi gave a half-smile, "If you were flexible, you would have dodged Byakuya's attack."

"Shut up and kiss me, Yoruichi." He rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Even when injured, you're still in control." She leaned close and her eyes closed.

"That's not true." He murmured, a centimetre away from her lips, "You've been on top before."

"And I will be on top again. So you'd best get better."

"Don't worry, I will."

Yoruichi pressed her mouth to his and he prised open her lips to intertwine their tongues in one careful motion.

"Enough for today." She pulled back after a moment of passionate but gentle kissing.

"But I–"

"–Have a boner. I know."

"Dammit, Yoruichi... Just get me outta here."

"I've been trying to do that for the past five minutes! But there were some... distractions."

"And there will be some more when we get to the cave."

She stood up and carried him towards the exit, "_If _we get to the cave."

"True... It may be difficult to wait all that time until we get there..." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and managed a small, strangled laugh.

"Oh, shut up and act like you're in pain."

…

Ichigo managed to lose Byakuya _somehow _but also managed to lose himself in the process. He was on the second... third... fourth floor? Panting heavily, he leaned against a wall.

He couldn't even sense the reiatsu of Byakuya anymore.

Or anyone else for that matter.

Where exactly was he, anyway?

Clutching the hilt of his zanpakuto tighter, he sprinted off down the corridor in the direction of where he hoped he would find Jirou.

Perhaps he should consider a reassessment of his tactics.

What tactics?

Exactly.

He leapt out of a window and flash-stepped his way towards the ground thinking it would be a good idea to go back to the cave (and that the other Captains would be fine without his help).

"_Coward. Go back and give yourself to me. I'll show you how to defeat an enemy._"

Ichigo was almost taken by surprise at the sound of his Hollow.

"_Long time, no speak. Anyway... let me have control, King. Let me have control."_

"I'll just pretend you didn't say that." He growled, hurrying towards the hideout, the wind whipping painfully across his cheeks.

Damn, it was getting awfully cold.

Did they even have seasons in the Soul Society?

He didn't care – he just _had _to get back to Urahara and Yoruichi to reassess the situation.

"Ichigo, is that you?" Hanatarou's voice wavered from the mouth of the cave.

"Yeah. I got some stuff to tell you all."

"So, you didn't die. Glad to see that." Yoruichi spoke, bluntly, from behind a green lump of what Ichigo presumed to be Hat-and-clogs.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo launched into his speech, "For starters, I think I was put into the wrong group. Of course if one of you gets injured, the other will be there for their support and then that will only ever leave me on my own." He held up a hand as the other two were about to protest, "Please. I know. I would do the same for Rukia. But, I don't think we can lose members of the team just by having them ward off people like Byakuya when all we'll be doing is defending ourselves. Well what I'm trying to say is I think we approached this mission all wrong. We're supposed to be a team, right? So, why can't we all head off to find Jirou and all look out for each other? Right now we don't know where Kenpachi, Yamamoto or Soi Fon and the stealth squad are. How is this going to benefit us at all?"

There was a short silence before Yoruichi nodded, "I'm surprised at you, Ichigo. Surprised but impressed. What you say makes perfect sense and I don't know why it wasn't considered before. However, now it may be a little too late to be mentioning this as we have already lost track of the others."

"It shouldn't be too difficult to trace them, though." Urahara pointed out, nestling closer into Yoruichi's breast, "But... later. When I'm better. I need some rest."

"You can rest when you're dead." Ichigo told him through gritted teeth.

"And if I don't get some rest then I will end up dead from lack of health, okay?" He replied, equally as irritated.

"Fine. Well, hurry up and get better because I don't know how long we can afford to wait before Jirou decides to go to Seretei and take control there."

"Ichigo, I don't mean to interrupt, but do you need anything healing?" Hanatarou spoke quickly, attempting to break up the potential argument.

"No, I'm fine." He shook the smaller boy away, impatiently.

"I don't know why you're in such a hurry, Ichigo. We have plenty of time to kill before we go." Urahara shrugged.

"I'm aware of that... I guess there's nothing for me to do except wait, then." He leaned against the wall of the cave, chewing his lower lip.

"...Except wait and get healed." Hanatarou finished, rushing towards the Captain.

"Ugh... fine."

Why couldn't he do something useful to pass the time?

Anything.

Just to keep his thoughts away from... her.

…

"Mama, when is Daddy coming home?" Hiro looked up at Rukia with large, amber eyes.

She smiled and stooped down to pick him up, "Soon, Hiro. He told me he wouldn't be longer than a few days – and knowing your Father, he'll have done the job already."

"I miss him real bad." The boy replied, leaning his head gently on his Mother's shoulder. Kissing his hair fondly, Rukia held him closer.

"So do I. But he won't be long. He's already been gone for five days. Only a couple more, if that."

Carrying her son in her slender but strong arms, Lieutenant Kuchiki allowed her thoughts to stray to her... boyfriend?

She couldn't call him that.

He was more of a... friend with benefits?

That was too casual...

He was the Father of her child, yet they weren't officially an item and they rarely touched at all – aside from fooling around, the occasional kiss here and there.

He had been so reserved when it came to any sort of sexual activity. Well, in actual fact, he was very suggestive in the words he spoke, but he was still careful to respect her body. Which was reasonable, she supposed, but she wondered if he just didn't want to or was there another reason?

What if he was only with her because he felt responsible for Hiro – which he was, in a way – but what if he didn't care?

He was too noble to abandon her...

She felt her whole frame drop considerably and Hiro leaned back to get a good look into her eyes, "Mama, why are you worrying about Daddy? He will come back for you."

Those few, simple words were enough to bring a sad smile to her face, "I know. Of course he'll come back. But he'll come back for you too." She promised, her sadness quickly diminishing at the prospect of Ichigo's return.

Why she was so sentimental, she had no idea. She had gotten by for so many months without him. Why was a few days going to make such a difference?

Because she was scared that he wouldn't come back.

Jirou wasn't a man to be taken lightly. He had done awful things before, according to old tales often told by Yamamoto after he'd had a few drinks of Sake and Rukia didn't even want to think about what he could do to the Ichigo and the others.

Yet he had not been caught by anybody – as incredible as Ichigo was, did he have what it took to defeat Jirou?

Only time would answer that question.

She hoped.

...

"Hurry up and get better, Hat-and-clogs! You've already been resting for three days! Who knows what could have happened in that time?" Ichigo folded his arms, leaning heavily against the wall of the cave.

"My apologies, your Highness. I'll try hard to recover from these not-so-minor injuries quicker than possible if it would suit you better."

"I wouldn't mind that."

"Neither would I. But unfortunately, it isn't possible. So, you'll just have to belt up and be patient."

"You know what? I'm going to find Soi Fon." He pushed back from the stone and strode towards the exit.

A hand clamped around his neck and he found himself being dragged backwards.

"Hey!" He gasped, clawing at the hand.

"Would you quit it, Ichigo? We're doing our best. Stop being such a prick, already." Yoruichi dropped the orange-haired Captain from her hold and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Ichigo wiped his mouth and picked himself up, "A prick? You think I'm being a _prick_? I'm sorry, but I want to get this over and done with. I have a son and..."

"And Rukia. I know. We all know. We all want this over with. But if you'd give Kisuke a chance, you'd soon realise that he is quite capable of healing much faster than most Shinigami and will probably be ready to fight later on today. We're all doing the best we can. So, unless you want to go and ruin everything by gallivanting off to try and save the world single-handedly, then I'd suggest you stay put. Do I make myself clear, Kurosaki?" Her pale eyes narrowed beneath purple bangs.

Ichigo hesitated and glared somewhere just above her head, "Fine."

"Ichigo... I am trying to get better. But it was a harsh attack and I'm lucky to have survived. And I also know that you miss Rukia and Hiro, but trust me... they'll be fine if you just stay focused on what you're supposed to be doing instead of rushing into things, okay?" Urahara propped himself up against the wall and clutched his side, trying not to wince.

Sighing in defeat, Ichigo turned away, "I know. I'm sorry, alright? I just... I hate not being there to... never mind." He dropped to the floor and rested his head in his hands.

"To protect her. I know the feeling. I often feel like that around Yoruichi. But I know that both girls are perfectly able to fend for themselves without either of our help."

"Yeah... I guess your right. But, I just hope we get this finished soon. I know it'll be hard on her to cope with looking after Hiro, running the squad, keeping my identity as being the boy's Father away from her brother and worrying whether he will even still have a Father by the end of the week, you know? I never realised how hard it was for her to get by when I wasn't... wasn't around." Ichigo had almost forgotten who he was talking to, so lost in his own thoughts.

Yoruichi gave a sentimental smile as Kisuke pulled her to his side, "I can't pretend to know exactly how you feel, Ichigo, but I know that if you keep trying your best, things will work out. They always have for you so far."

"Not always..." Ichigo thought back to his own Father and Yuzu. Damn, if he did get out alive, he'd have to see them all one more time.

Just to know they were safe.

Slouching back onto the ground, he felt his eyes slam closed, slipping into the depths of a deep sleep.

…

"Wake up, Princess."

Ichigo opened his bleary eyes to see Urahara and Yoruichi leaning by the exit, "Huh?"

"Come on, Kurosaki. Weren't you in some kind of a hurry?"

"Very funny." He sat up and pressed his hands to his eyes, attempting to wipe away the sleep.

"You won't be laughing when we lose now will you?"

"Do I look like I'm laughing now?" He growled, irritably, picking himself up to stand unsteadily on his feet, "Let's just go."

"Well, duh, we've been trying for the past–"

"–Not in the mood right now." Ichigo cut in, marching towards the exit of the cave.

"Uh, good luck, Ichigo!" Hanatarou called from behind them.

Ichigo didn't reply but strode purposefully from the cave with Yoruichi and Urahara at his heels.

"So, where do we go?" Urahara asked, stifling a yawn.

"To find Soi Fon, I think." Yoruichi replied, "Ichigo?"

He just nodded, silently.

"Lighten up, will ya?" Kisuke nudged his arm, playfully to which Ichigo turned, grabbed his wrist and twisted it sharply behind his back.

There was a short gasp from old Hat-and-clogs before Ichigo let go and took a step backwards.

"What the hell was that for?"

Yoruichi moved towards the two men who had distanced themselves from the other, "Ichigo, are you–"

"–Look, I – I'm sorry. I'm just so... uptight. I didn't mean to snap, man."

"It's alright. You can go back to Seretei and everything will be good again once you've kicked the crap out of–"

"–Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" The calm voice of Byakuya Kuchiki prevented any further conversation between the three travellers.

Ichigo yelled something that sounded like "Gyyyyyaaaaaaahhhhh!" before charging at the Captain.

"Ichigo! Don't kill him!" Urahara called just as the temporary Captain sped past Byakuya, heading towards the castle.

"What are you waiting for?" His voice was distant but clear, "Get your freakin' asses movin'!"

Observing Byakuya in front of them, his eyes steely and empty of emotion, Yoruichi and Urahara decided that pursuing the retreating figure of a certain orange-haired captain would be their best bet seeing as the former was raising Senbonzakura high in the air.

So before they were scattered upon, they flash-stepped towards Ichigo, dust flying out behind them.

They would be lucky if they _ever _got out alive.

...

"And where do you think _you're _escaping off to?"

Ichigo spun around and saw Yamamoto standing before him.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find Soi Fon... I know I'm going against what you were telling me to do but–"

Yamamoto struck his arms out ahead of him and Ichigo was forced backwards several feet from the power of his spiritual pressure.

"Holy crap, what are you...?"

The old Captain began advancing quickly towards Ichigo and he had no choice but to run.

He was brave, yes. But not stupid.

"_Debatable._"

Well, alright, he wasn't stupid _enough _to try and fight Yamamoto.

Especially when he was being controlled by Jirou.

Damn.

Though he had no idea how someone like Yamamoto could be so easily affected, he knew that it was definitely time to get the hell away from him.

As he flash-stepped down the corridor, he was very aware that the Captain was pursuing.

"Ichigo, what are you–"

"–No time to explain!" Ichigo yelled to Yoruichi and Urahara, "Run!"

It took them a moment to realise exactly why, by which point the old Captain was nearly upon them.

"!" Kisuke grabbed hold of Yoruichi and pulled her round a corner where they knocked head first into Soi Fon.

"Urahara, how dare you–"

"–Run!" He shoved the bewildered Captain onwards before she noticed Yoruichi was well ahead.

"Miss Yoruichi! Are you alright? What's happening?" Soi Fon held her arm out to stop the Stealth Squad from running after the two retreating figures.

"Yamamoto." Yoruichi replied, unable to offer a better explanation before disappearing into the air, "Now hurry!"

Soi Fon turned and ran towards the oncoming Captain, her zanpakuto clutched tightly in her hand, "Go on ahead, I'll stay back and–"

"–and what, exactly?" Ichigo interrupted, suddenly appearing from nowhere, "Get the hell away from him. There's no way you'll be able to beat him and even if you did, it would be a capital offence!"

Soi Fon stared at him, stupidly.

"What's wrong with you?" He demanded.

"Nothing, I just–" She cut her sentence short, letting out an ear-splitting scream.

Glancing down, Ichigo watched as Yamamoto plunged his zanpakuto deep into her right shoulder.

Soi Fon dropped to the ground as the stealth squad flung themselves at the old Captain.

"Don't – kill – him!" She told them, desperately, "But don't – let – him – win."

Ichigo heard the commotion and he swivelled around to run back. Why hadn't she run?

"Dammit, Soi Fon! Now what?"

"Nothing, I'll be fine." She told him, somewhat faintly.

"Yeah. Right. I'll get you back to Hanatarou. Hold tight."

"No! Ichigo, don't be ridiculous." She raised her arm, "Look, it's fine."

"And also bleeding. Listen, Yoruichi would never forgive me if I didn't take you somewhere to be healed. We're decreasing in power. I think if we see Kenpachi, it's time to rethink our strategy. Again."

"But, I–" She groaned in pain as Ichigo draped her over his shoulder.

"–Shut up." He advised, leaping from a nearby window out onto the ground. Such was his hurry that he barely even noticed a man leaning casually against the stone wall.

Showing a set of perfect white teeth, the man smirked, "Are we... going somewhere, Kurosaki?"

**A hundred days have made me older  
>Since the last time that I saw your pretty face<br>A thousand lies have made me colder  
>And I don't think I can look at this the same<br>But all the miles that separate  
>Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face<strong>

**I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight it's only you and me**

**The miles just keep rollin'  
>As the people leave their way to say hello<br>I've heard this life is overrated  
>But I hope that it gets better as we go<strong>

**I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>And tonight girl its only you and me**

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
>It gets hard but it wont take away my love<br>And when the last one falls  
>When it's all said and done<br>It gets hard but it wont take away my love**

**I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still on my lonely mind<br>I think about you baby  
>And I dream about you all the time<br>I'm here without you baby  
>But you're still with me in my dreams<br>****And tonight girl its only you and me**

_**Here without you – 3 Doors Down.**_

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to leave a review as it makes me awfully happy :3 and hope you're looking forwards to the next one cos things are really heating up ;) Thank you for your support, guys! **


	17. The Kick Off

The man standing before Ichigo and Soi Fon seemed complacent and relaxed as he smiled warmly at them, "Shall we take this somewhere more... private? It's a bit too open and exposed out here, don't you think?"

Ichigo could neither move or speak, such was the force of the man's spiritual pressure.

If this was Jirou, he was nothing how either of the Captains had anticipated him to be. The laugh lines spanning from his twinkling eyes creased each time he flashed them a winning smile. Two child-like dimples were settled either side of his full lips and a thin layer of stubble blanketed his square jaw. On the whole his entire demeanour appeared nothing like a mass-murderer or even remotely aggressive.

"I'll take your silence as an agreement." In a moment he had reappeared by Ichigo's side and took hold of his arm, gently, "Hold onto your hats, ladies and gentlemen; this is going to be a bumpy ride."

…

"Where the hell did Ichigo and Soi Fon disappear to, anyway?" Urahara asked, panting once he realised they were no longer being followed.

"Oh, crap." Yoruichi sighed, "Today is not our day."

"Honey, it hasn't really been our week."

"Or our year... Maybe we should just screw everything and leave." She said, half-seriously.

"Or, we could just leave everything and screw." He suggested, hopefully.

To his surprise, Yoruichi laughed, "I wouldn't mind that, right now. We haven't had a decent shag in a while, have we?"

"So you're up for it?" His eyes brightened, but Yoruichi shook her head,

"Certainly not. Right in the middle of the battle field? I don't think so, Kisuke. But back to the original point."

"Which was?"

"It was... it was about–"

"–Are you lost or something?"

Recognising Kenpachi's voice was good.

Recognising Kenpachi's voice when he sounded like he was about to kill them was _not _good.

The two turned to face the huge Captain who had his jagged zanpakuto swung over his shoulders, a manic grin stretching across his scarred face.

Most definitely _not _good.

Not good, at all.

"Take it easy. Why you looking at me like I'm about to slice you up?"

"I hope that means you aren't going to." Yoruichi took a cautious step back.

"Course not. Unless you're under the power of that son of a bitch. But you two wouldn't be stupid enough to do that now, would you?" He stepped forwards, a suspicious eyebrow quirked.

"We're not. But we thought you were–" She told him.

"–_Then_ we realised you always sounded like that." Urahara gave a nervous chuckle and pulled his lover backwards as Kenpachi's grin widened.

"So, where are the others?" He asked, his bells jingling.

"_That _was the original point!" Kisuke palmed his forehead, "I knew it was something like that..."

"Oh, yes – you're right. Well, we don't actually know, ourselves. All we know is that the two of us were with Ichigo when we were being chased by Byakuya and Yamamoto who are now both under Jirou's power. We decided we'd find Soi Fon and the stealth squad." Yoruichi folded her arms.

"And then we found them–"

"–But we also lost them along with Ichigo–"

"–A few seconds after."

"It sounds like you've done well for yourselves." The Captain remarked, dryly, "Well, it appears we have two rogue Captains on the loose and Ichigo is likely to be with Soi Fon. As for Jirou, I have no idea where he'll be... I caught a pretty strong scent earlier on, but I figured it was coming from one of you."

"I concealed mine." Kisuke shrugged

"Yeah, me too. It was probably Jirou." Yoruichi spoke, offhandedly, "I expect he did it on purpose though. It'll be some kind of trap, I reckon."

"I could also sense Soi Fon and Ichigo's pressure, though. So I thought you must all be together."

"Crap!" Yoruichi grabbed hold of her head, "I bet he's got them too. Oh, heaven forbid that Ichigo should ever get put under his curse."

"Would it be that bad?" Kenpachi asked, cocking an eyebrow, "Surely it's no worse than Byakuya and Yamamoto."

"Let's not forget Ichigo's a Vizard. I don't know what would happen. Ichigo's Hollow is one _hell_ of a bitch."

"Well, I expect we'd better get on with tracing their scent then, huh?" Urahara gave a lopsided smile, "Unless of course we want to see a half-mental Ichigo Hollow serving the one man who's trying to take over the whole of Seretei ."

"And not doing a bad job, so far..." Yoruichi gritted her teeth, angrily.

"It won't last long – I'll tear his guts out." Kenpachi growled and Urahara gave a pleasant smile in return.

"How lovely."

"It'll be even more lovely when his entrails are nailed to my doorpost."

"There's a reason you never get visitors..." Yoruichi muttered, rolling her yellow eyes, "Anyway, enough of that – we need to get going – and fast, or it'll be _our _guts that'll be nailed to Jirou's doorpost."

…

"Well, here we are. It's not much... but it's... well, it's home, I suppose."

Ichigo must have passed out along with Soi Fon part way through the journey as he awoke in completely unfamiliar surroundings. Both he and Soi Fon were seated at a very long table, their hands strapped to the chair arms.

At the head of the table, Jirou was sitting down, smiling pleasantly, "Ah, so you've come around, at last. Yes, you seemed to take a nasty turn part way through our travels. But no matter, you're alive and that's what counts. Am I Right?"

"You sneaky son of a–" Ichigo tore his hands out from the tight bindings.

"–Now, now. We mustn't forget our places. There is a lady present after all." Jirou tutted and looked over at Soi Fon who was still knocked out, "I'm sure she'd tell me I was right too, if she wasn't half-dead."

It took Ichigo no more than three seconds to reach Jirou who just smiled, "Oh, you managed to break free of those bindings? You must have great strength, Ichigo Kurosaki. It was a very powerful Kido I used on you."

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo felt himself thrown slightly off guard.

Who _was_ this Jirou?

He just laughed, happily as though it was all just a joke, "You really think I like to kill my opponents without even knowing their names?"

"Huh?"

"Bless you, you're not the brightest of Captains are you?"

"How did you–" Ichigo dropped to his knees, his arms locking behind his back. It took every ounce of strength he had to prevent his whole body collapsing completely.

"–Manners! There is _no _need to raise your voice now, is there?" He tutted, his eyes closing briefly, "Now, as I understand it, Ichigo, you're a very powerful Shinigami, are you not? Clearly, this is one of the strongest Kido I've ever had to use and still, you do not break. I wonder..." He tapped his chin, thoughtfully and stood up, "I have a very difficult choice before me. I could kill you and prevent you from doing any damage to me and my plans... or... I could use you against others to my advantage. But, clearly you've shown a great amount of power already. What's his name now... Captain... Kuchiki – that's the one. Both he and the old man had difficulty protecting themselves against the Kido I am now using on you. This could mean you will either submit to my zanpakuto power... or you won't."

"What – are you – talking – about?" Ichigo's whole frame was shaking violently as he attempted to break free of the Kido.

"I mean... you're doing very well Ichigo. Think of this as a sort of test on your ability. As strong as my zanpakuto is, it's not going to work if you're spiritual pressure is higher than mine. As it happens, I think I can probably keep you under control. But I have a lot of people under control right now and it can be quite... taxing at times. It's difficult trying to restrain two of the most powerful captains in existence as well as adding another one to the party. They're _constantly _trying to break free and oh, good heavens, it gets tiresome after a while. Say for example, Byakuya Kuchiki – he managed to break free of my power at least three times before I took control again. Yamamoto is fighting like crazy right now too. But he's also following that large Captain... Kenpachi, is it? And two other stragglers... Kisuke Urahara and my dear baby cousin, Yoruichi Shihōin. Now Byakuya is closing in on them from the other side. I can tell it will be a good show. Yes, But, I suppose you're wondering how I know all this? True strength lies within, Kurosaki. And I have a great deal of that within me. I can sense spiritual pressure from miles away and form a picture in my mind of what's going on. It take a lot of practice – but it's well worth the effort. Let's see how strong you are, shall we?" Jirou pulled back his foot and released it into the orange-haired Captain's face. His neck cracked sideways and Ichigo let out a pained groan.

"Well, you're bleeding. Perhaps you're not as strong as I thought you were. We could either wait until Soi Fon comes around before I take control, or I can do it now. Either way, I can tell I'm going to have a lot of fun with this."

Ichigo glared up at Jirou through a thick fringe of bloody, orange hair.

"Oh... and you may need to wash your hair. Keeping up a clean appearance is a necessity. Why... if I were about to be killed, I believe the most important thing is to look great."

"You shallow bastard." Ichigo couldn't help but think how similar to Yumichika he sounded...

"You can still talk? Surprising as I've already increased the level of spiritual pressure in my Kido."

"Of course I can still talk. You may have bound my body, but not my tongue."

"I can change that, if you like." He gave a good-natured smile and crouched down to Ichigo's level. Taking hold of Ichigo's jaw and forcing his mouth open, Jirou examined his tongue, "Yes, it's no problem to rip that out, at all."

"Get the hell away from him."

Jirou raised his eyebrows and stood up, "Oh, Miss Soi Fon. Nice of you to wake up, finally. Did you have a nice sleep? Good. But unfortunately, there's not a great deal you can do sitting down, is there?" He strolled casually towards her, his hands behind his back, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but is there some kind of romance going on between the two of you?"

"No. Nothing. I just don't want you to hurt him." Soi Fon spat, her voice full of contempt.

"Surely, there's some kind of chemistry going on between you?"

"Just because we don't want to watch each other's tongues get ripped out, it doesn't automatically mean we're an item." Ichigo growled, "It just means we're decent people. Unlike you."

"Oh, ha, I almost forgot you were down there!" Jirou chuckled, "And that was a rather unkind thing to say. How dare you assume I'm not a decent person!" He shook his head, laughing, "You really have a distorted view on reality, don't you?" His smile widened, "Not that it matters. Perhaps I can change the way you look at things as well as the way you talk." He took a few steps towards Ichigo, "Maybe we can lose those eyes of yours as well as your tongue. Does that sound fair? Good. Then let's get to it."

...

"Dammit, we've got not only Yamamoto after us, but Byakuya too." Urahara glanced behind him, "And they're gaining on us. Fast."

Kenpachi widened his grin, "Excellent."

"Don't you get it? That is _not_ good, Kenpachi!"

"Stop whining, Kisuke. Just run."

"I'm still kinda injured, like. It's a bit hard to keep up all this!"

In one simple movement, Urahara found himself slung over the shoulder of the huge Captain, "Come on, princess, let's get moving."

"Are you going somewhere?" The voice of Byakuya Kuchiki stopped them short, "Wait for us."

"Kenpachi! Why are you stopping?" Kisuke yelled.

"Stop being such a girl. I'll hold these guys off while you get finding Ichigo and the others, okay? Take your time." He let out a harsh laugh, as he placed Kisuke back down, "It's show time, boys."

"I was just getting comfortable up there..." Urahara muttered, "Well, try not to die."

"Ha. Thanks. But I don't think I'll have to try hard."

Yoruichi grabbed Kisuke's hand, "We need to go."

He nodded, "Hope to see you soon, Kenpachi..."

"Oh, you will."

…

"So, where the hell do we go, Yoruichi?" Urahara stopped running once they'd gone up a flight of stairs and he leaned heavily against the wall, "I'm absolutely _knackered_."

"I think I know where he's gone. If I know Jirou, and I do, he'll be going to the room where all family councils used to take place. I guess it's where he used to win all his arguments. He'll feel safest there. We'd better hurry. As strong as Ichigo is, I don't know if he can hold out for very long. Not against him. In fact, I'd say he'd be lucky if he's still alive." She answered, grimly.

"Well, let's hope he's got his best lucky charm, then..."

Yoruichi sighed, slowly, "Yes, we can always hope."

…

"Rukia, listen. He'll be fine. I know he will." Renji told her for the thousandth time.

"Yes, but they've already been gone for three and a half weeks, Renji. Ichigo said he'd be done in under one."

"And since when did Ichigo suddenly know everything?" Renji countered, folding his arms as they stood in the orange-haired captain's office.

"I never said he did." She responded, huffily, before continuing cautiously, "But, he might have let me know what was going on if he'd have had the chance."

"So we're either assuming he's too busy kicking Jirou's ass, or he's dead, right?" Renji clarified, calmly.

"Renji!" She scolded, slapping his arm.

Defensively, the red-headed lieutenant took a step back, "What? I'm just saying it how it is, Rukia!"

"I know, it's just... I – I don't want him to be dead."

"Well, duh! Of course you don't. I don't either. But, knowing Ichigo, he'll just be too busy defeating the sucker to bother about letting you know he's okay. Besides, the thought probably never even crossed his empty mind."

Rukia nodded, "You're right. He'll be fine, won't he?"

Renji shrugged, "I couldn't say for certain. But we'll assume that for the time being he's okay. How's the little guy taking it?"

The small Shinigami thought about her son at the academy, "He's been getting into a little more trouble than usual, recently. I think he's a bit concerned, but he's adamant that Ichigo is fine. He says: If my Daddy can kick uncle Byakuya's ass, then he can kick anybody's ass."

"Yeah. He's definitely Ichigo's son..." Renji gave a soft chuckle before an awkward silence settled between the two. After a moment of standing around, Renji decided he'd probably be needed at the squad's barracks, "I guess I've not been working them as hard as I should have been. Talk later, Rukia." He pulled her into a friendly hug, "And the strawberry is fine. Don't worry about it. You'll see him soon. I'm sure he'll be back before the end of the week. Just stop your worrying or you'll be going prematurely grey."

"Very funny."

He laughed, softly, "Chin up, Rukia. He'll be back before you know it."

"Thanks, Renji." She returned his hug before letting go and closing the door behind the lieutenant, "You'd better be right."

…

"Okay, hands off the ginger, Jirou." Kisuke's voice interrupted Jirou's quiet, sarcastic comments he was directing at Ichigo. His hand paused by Ichigo's face.

"How nice of you to join the party. Is your girlfriend here? You know the one with purple hair... what's her name now? That little bitch who stole all my glory?" Ichigo shivered at the calm manner in which Jirou spoke about his cousin.

"If you mean me, Jirou, you might as well cut the crap and say my name." Yoruichi was standing with Soi Fon behind Jirou.

"Yoruichi Shihōin, huh? Nice of you to drop by. I see it didn't take you long to free your bitch did it?"

"My... bitch?" Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the little lesbian that follows you around all the time."

"If you mean Soi Fon, she isn't my lesbian bitch. She's so much better than that. Not that you understand such complex emotions, though. In fact... I don't think you even understand simple ones, do you? Shame you were the one who pulled the short straw in the family."

"So there's more than just friendship going on is there? Oh, what would your boyfriend say? Did you know she was entertaining female lovers behind your back, old man? Either that, or he's all for it. Knowing the creep he is, he'd be filming it, wouldn't you, old man?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that. Besides, there's been far too much talking, already. I think it's time to get rid of this plan of yours to overthrow Seretei, okay?"

"If that's a challenge, then I accept. Three against one. Sounds fair, right?"

"No, I think this fight is mine."

"If you say so. You can make the first move, if you wa–"

"–I just did."

Jirou was flat on his back, staring up at Yoruichi above him, "Oh, how polite and noble you are, Jirou. We all look up to your generosity."

"As always." He smirked before standing up.

Ichigo watched as the two disappeared and reappeared in various parts of the room, different Kido spells flying towards the other.

He rolled over onto his back and push himself to his feet. Though Jirou had relaxed his spell on him ever so slightly, he still found it difficult to move about. He wished Yoruichi the best of luck – she would definitely need it.

"You know, Yoruichi," Jirou began, forcing her up against the wall, "I don't think you've improved at all. How is it I can so easily manipulate you?"

Yoruichi smirked and kicked him between the legs. He stumbled backwards, suddenly finding his whole body trapped against the floor with Yoruichi locking his arms behind his back, "You can't."

"Now, I have a choice to make... I could release Kurosaki from my spell and use all my power to wipe you out once and for all... or I could continue fighting you using only part of my spiritual pressure and face the possibility that I may lose."

"Decisions, decisions." Yoruichi growled, gathering her own spiritual pressure and aiming at the back of Jirou's head, "But I'd advise you to make a decision quickly. You won't be around much longer to choose otherwise."

"Pushy, pushy." He seemed to shimmer for a moment before vanishing from Yoruichi's grasp, "Decision made."

She turned to see where he had gone and sped towards his blurring form.

Ichigo felt his whole body pound as the pressure was lifted from him. He stood up so quickly, it felt as though his head were about to drop off with the relief. Either that or he was just incredibly light-headed from lack of circulation in his body.

"Yoruichi! Look out behind you!" He yelled to which Yoruichi managed to turn just in time to see Jirou slam a fist into her face.

Her vision blurred and as she tried to steady herself, Jirou took another punch at her. Falling back, Yoruichi managed to keep her balance just enough to stay upright.

"If I were you, I'd call for some help. In fact I'm considering it myself." Jirou smirked.

"_Come on, Ichigo, I can take this bastard._"

"Get lost." Ichigo murmured, "It's not your fight."

"_No, but it's about to be yours._"

Ichigo glanced up and saw Jirou advancing towards him, a twisted sort of smirk on his face, "Let's see how powerful you truly are, Kurosaki. I'm bored of my cousin. She's not quite the match for me."

Ichigo pointed to somewhere behind the man before him, "Really?"

Without bothering to turn, Jirou flung his arm out behind him so quickly, Ichigo thought Yoruichi had been hit. But she had easily dodged and grabbed Jirou's arms, kneeing him in the back.

"Fighting dirty, huh? I can play that." Jirou ripped his arms from her hold and swivelled round. Not even bothering to wield his zanpakuto, he elbowed her stomach and she doubled over.

"You've been fighting dirty as long as I can remember."

"Oh, you picked up on that, did you? I guess you're not as stupid as you appear."

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo took a step forwards, his hand flying towards Zangetsu.

"_Don't _get involved, Ichigo!" She warned, "I've got this."

He hesitated but dropped his arms to his side.

The two cousins had vanished again.

He could see their outlines, but Jirou was almost as fast as Yoruichi who was the quickest flash-stepper Ichigo had _ever _seen.

Their voices appeared behind him and the Captain could feel something sharp brush his arm.

"_Come on, Ichigo, you can take these bastards on._" The voice within himself seemed to be getting quieter with each taunt it spoke and he rolled his eyes.

About time!

But, it was time to get back down to business. Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto and headed towards the fighting pair.

"Ichigo, I told you I can handle this." Yoruichi had forced Jirou to the ground and was about to cast what she called the finishing blow.

"Sorry, I must have missed the memo." He replied, coldly, pulling Zangetsu out in front of him.

"Ichigo, what–"

"–Shut your bleeding mouth, bitch." He interrupted Urahara and began making his way towards the orb of blue light Yoruichi was conjuring from her palms.

"You got told, old man." Jirou cackled, "Give me a hand, would you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't reply but swung his weapon out in front of him in the direction of Yoruichi's head.

This time, he would kill her. Why had he waited so long?

That purple haired bitch needed eliminating.

Sensing his direct attack, she took advantage of shun-po and flipped backwards out of harms way, "What are you doing, Ichigo?" She spoke, incredulously.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to kill you." He loomed towards her as everybody watched in horror.

"Do something!" She yelled and Soi Fon leapt immediately into action.

Speeding towards Ichigo with her arms outstretched, she began muttering Kido under her breath, "_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of_–"

"–Shut your freakin' mouth, will ya? Nobody wants to hear what you have to say. After all, you're just an insignificant woman. Nothing more than dirt. But that's what we knew all along, didn't we?" He extended an arm and easily deflected her from moving any further. She skidded along the ground, smashing into the table, such was the force of Ichigo's block.

Jirou laughed, "See? See how he knows his master? Take her out, Ichigo."

Yoruichi flash-stepped from Ichigo's powerful swipe and reappeared behind her cousin. Slamming a fist into the back of his head, he fell forwards.

Ichigo watched the exchange with mild interest, "Is that the best you've got, bitch?"

"Kisuke! Ward him off!"

Ichigo looked up as Hat-and-clogs took hold of his own zanpakuto.

"_Get rid of him, Ichigo. Get rid of him._" His inner Hollow laughed, loudly, "_Or are you too weak to take out the man who trained you? Now is the time to show our true strength._"

Ichigo hesitated in his tracks.

"What are you waiting for, Kurosaki? Kill the man." Jirou instructed.

"_Yes, Ichigo. Kill him._"

He faltered for a moment as Urahara moved closer. But he too stopped. Turning quickly, he ran towards Yoruichi, "Move!" He body tackled the purple-haired woman and a surging yellow wave of pressure streaked past the two who were now laying helplessly on the ground.

"I had it, Kisuke!" She complained, shoving his body off her.

"Sure." He grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her up, "Take care of the big guy, then. I'll go party with the ginger, deal?"

"Deal. But, Kisuke – be careful."

"Always am, Yoruichi."

Ichigo was routed to the spot, his bloody hair shadowing dark, empty, amber eyes.

"Now, you little bitch, it's time to end this." Jirou dropped down onto Yoruichi, his elbow connecting sharply with her temple, "Burn in hell."

A low moan escaped her lips before she fell silent and limp.

"Yoruichi!" Urahara shouted, forgetting Ichigo and running to her aid. Landing on his knees, he clutched her body, "Yoruichi! Soi Fon, take her to safety!"

Soi Fon nodded and hurried towards the couple on the ground.

"Oh, I don't think so." Jirou placed a foot against her chest and kicked her backwards, "No, the bitch stays here. You can go do something useful elsewhere. But, anyway! I'm forgetting about our orange-headed friend over here. Why aren't you moving, Ichigo? Come on. Take out the old guy."

He seemed to sway slightly on the spot for a moment before nodding and walking unsteadily towards Urahara.

"Ichigo, stop! Think about what you're doing."

Instead of replying, Ichigo just held his zanpakuto out in front of him.

"That's right, Ichigo, take him down." Jirou snorted, turning his attention back to Soi Fon, "As for you, pretty lady, I've got something much better in mind planned. How about we take it somewhere else?"

"Get off me, you bastard! _Hado 33!_"

Jirou just shook his head and deflected the burst of blue spiritual energy as if it was nothing but a pesky midge, "No... I _really _think we ought to take this somewhere else."

"Aw, we're neck deep in some serious shit, now." Kisuke complained to himself, "I could take Ichigo out easy. His moves are slow and not entirely his own. But... I don't want to permanently damage him. The real deal is sorting out Jirou. Hold on, Yoruichi. I've got it sorted. You just hang in there, baby." He stooped down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Standing up, forks of glowing spiritual energy surrounded his body. The green robe he wore billowed out behind him, "_Now_, it's show time."

Grabbing his zanpakuto, he fled from Ichigo's attack, "Cry, Benihime!"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold it, guys." The deep voice of Kenpachi interrupted the flow of action, "There's gonna be no party without me. Just give me a second to assess the situation."

Surprised at the new guest, Jirou pushed a hand against Soi Fon's neck, "Nice of you to join us. And you must be Ken–"

"–Kenpachi Zaraki. Well done. What a bright boy you are... Now shut the hell up, bastard, and let me think." He shook his head, bells jingling from side to side, "So we've got Yoruichi unable to fight at the present... Ichigo and Byakuya on the prick's side. And Urahara single-handedly trying to save the day. This could be fun. This scene has got serious potential. Currently, I've left the other two douche bags downstairs, fighting amongst themselves. It turns out Yamamoto has broken free of the spell, by the way and will be on his way up here any moment."

"Well, naturally, I knew it was only a matter of time, right?" Jirou shrugged with one shoulder and Kenpachi nodded.

"Yeah, the head Captain's pretty strong, undeniably. Ichigo doesn't look like he's doing too good on your part though, does he?"

Jirou narrowed his eyes defensively, "He's doing just fine, thank you."

"Good, because I'd hate for you to be at a disadvantage."

"Kind of you to be so considerate."

"I'm nothing but considerate." Kenpachi grinned, stepping towards Jirou, "Glad you understand."

"I'm nothing but understanding." Jirou tightened his hold on Soi Fon's neck and swung her round so her body was in front of his, "Glad we get along."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie, it would be a shame to wipe somebody out as quick-witted as yourself. But, nevertheless, it has to be done."

"I know, I'm practically trembling from the tension. Aren't you, Soi Fon?"

"Get – your – filthy – hands off me." She elbowed is stomach and he just laughed.

"It was a good attempt, darling."

"Quit _your_ sad attempts at charming the lady and let her go before I run you through with my zanpakuto."

"Oh, you mean the one that doesn't have a name?" He shook his head, smirking, "Go right ahead."

"Lose the girl, first." Kenpachi instructed, "Hiding behind another is cowardly and I don't take kindly to cowards."

"I would, but I'm thinking that you've got someone to lose first. Behind you."

Kenpachi didn't turn but shrugged, "Ichigo can do what he likes."

"Technically he can't under my instructions."

"Alright, smart-ass, enough talk, already." He took two steps forwards and grabbed hold of Jirou's arm, "You don't need this arm for anything, do you? Good."

There was a sickening crack and Jirou let out a loud yell.

"Sorry, Soi Fon, but I think it's time for you to go."

"Thanks. I'll take Yoruichi back to Hanatarou."

Urahara flung himself at Ichigo and they both dropped to the ground, "Ichigo, listen to me. You have to listen. Don't do what Jirou tells you to do."

Ichigo's eyes were blank.

"Do you hear me?"

Ichigo stared up at the man caging his body to the ground.

He could easily throw him off.

He hadn't even been trying before.

Something was stopping him.

"_Come on, Ichigo. Why aren't you using Bankai? You could have taken these idiots out ages ago. What's stopping you?_"

"You're stopping me."

"_I'm trying to help you._"

"You've never helped me."

"_I've saved your life! And __I'm trying to save it again. You can either listen to Jirou, or you can listen to me. There are no other options._"

Ichigo tried to retort, but he found he couldn't speak. He was vaguely aware of Kenpachi and Jirou battling and he could tell it was a violent one. The weight of Kisuke on top of him was hardly even noticeable. This strength within him was dying to be free and one part of him wanted to give in and follow Jirou's orders. It would mean he could use all his powers without holding back.

But his Hollow was preventing that from happening.

"_No man can serve two Masters. You either listen to me or Jirou. I'd do what was best for your body. He would do what was best for himself._"

If he was in his right mind, perhaps he would have known it was wrong to listen to his Hollow.

But the voice in his head was beginning to make sense.

"Ichigo, you're stronger than this." Kisuke's voice interrupted his train of thought, "Come back to reality. Don't listen to Jirou. Don't listen to him."

Ichigo sat up suddenly, shoving Urahara from him. Yellow replaced the empty amber eyes and a twisted grin stretched across his face. Accompanied by a high-pitched laugh, he spoke coldly, "_Jirou? Why would I listen to him when I can be my own Master? Now... enough chit chat, it's time for you _all_ to die._"

**So, I hope you're all hanging on the edges of your seats ;) Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	18. Showdown

"A Vizard? It can't be." Jirou stopped in his tracks.

"_You seem shocked. Is something wrong? Did you suddenly realise that nobody can manipulate a Vizard, hm? Ha! Especially one as strong as I._" Letting out yet another manic laugh, the Hollow flash-stepped past Urahara and paused in front of Kenpachi and Jirou, "_So, who am I taking out? The bad guy? Or the good guy? Which would be more fun?_" His eyes settled on Kenpachi, "You_look like a better match._"

"I'm not fighting you, Ichigo." Kenpachi told him, facing Jirou once again.

"Fight him, Hollow. Fight Kenpachi. He's more your style, isn't he?"

"_Shut your mouth._" He spat, beginning to swing Zangetsu around in his hand, "_I_could _take you both on at the same time._"

"Well, I'm not going to pretend that didn't shock me. I should have done a little more research. This _does_over-complicate things a little, I must admit."

"So what happens now?" Kenpachi asked.

"_I kill you both._"

"How about I do you a deal, scum?" Kenpachi folded his arms, "You let _me_ kill Jirou, then I'll give you the chance to try and kill me. So, I fight you one on one after, yeah?"

The Hollow laughed loudly, "_Really, scar face? You think I'll accept that? Who are you kidding?_"

"I don't see what the problem is. If–"

Kenpachi broke off, his body turning rigid, eyes blank.

"Crap, this just gets better. Maybe I should step in." Urahara spoke, quietly.

Jirou withdrew his zanpakuto from Kenpachi's arm, "Dropped your guard. Never mind..."

Without speaking, Kenpachi's arm raised above his head and sliced down towards Ichigo's body.

Stepping away from the sword easily, the Hollow cackled, "_Too slow! You'll pay for that one with your life, Zaraki!_"

A black and red spiral began spinning dangerously around Ichigo's body.

"The black getsuga, hm? Impressive." Jirou smirked.

"_That's right, you fool._"

"Good luck, Zaraki." He shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"_Why are you wishing him good luck? You'll need it too._"

"We'll just have to see about that, I think. _Hado 60!_" Two electric blue jets of fire powered towards Ichigo's Hollow.

"_No, that just won't do._" Without wavering, the Hollow consumed the energy with his spiral and it expanded to about three times the original size, "_Goodbye._"

The threatening getsuga licked both Jirou and Kenpachi, forcing them both to the ground, the heavy strain of its power drawing blood from their bodies.

"This pressure... it..."

"_It's pretty strong, huh? Are you feeling it now? What about you, Hat-and-clogs? I can see you trying to sneak up behind me._"

"'Sneaking'? I would – I would _never_sneak! How could you even suggest something as preposterous as that?"

"_If you weren't sneaking, old man, what were you doing?_"

Indignantly, Urahara replied, "I was simply moving in a relatively calm and shifty manner towards you from behind in order to not draw too much attention to myself."

"_That's sneaking, idiot._"

"Is it? How silly of me…" His fingers were drumming against the hilt of his own zanpakuto, "So, now we've got that clarified... what are you intending to do now?"

"_Watch the life slowly drain from their bodies. You can join them, if you like._" He cackled and stretched the getsuga further towards Urahara.

"You're struggling, aren't you?"

"_Struggling with what, exactly?_"

"Well, you're keeping Kenpachi, Jirou and Ichigo under your control. It's starting to show. Your mask is cracking, already. I thought you were bragging about how strong you were."

"_Ichigo doesn't take much containing. He's as weak as a new-born!_"

"Well, _his_ new-born child is relatively strong... so that's not saying much, is it?" Kisuke shrugged, "But, if I were you, I'd quit while you're still ahead of the game."

"_You're an idiot. Quitting isn't an option. I can easily kill them without_–_"_

"–Disappear." Ichigo's hand flew to his face and he began tearing desperately at the mask on his face.

"_Ichigo, we've nearly done it! Get – your – damn – hands – away – from – the mask!_"

"I said: Disappear!" Ichigo's voice repeated and the getsuga began to reduce.

The sound of the Hollow's scream mingled in with the desperate shouts of Ichigo, "_I'm King now!_I_am!_"

"Did you not hear me the first two times I said it? I said: DISAPPEAR!"

"Well, I – I tried to warn you." Kisuke shrugged as beams of violent yellow energy streamed out from behind the cracking mask. Ichigo's body contorted itself into a painful angle and there was one final scream from the Hollow before Ichigo fell to his knees, gasping. After a moment, he dragged himself back up and held Zangetsu firmly in his hand, "Let's finish this off, Zangetsu. Let's finish this off once and for all."

"Finish what off, exactly?" Jirou grinned, exposing his blood stained teeth, "You're going to kill me, Ichigo? I think your Hollow was doing a pretty good job of that himself, without _your_help. Why, if you had the capability of defeating me, you would have done it already."

"Why don't you just shut that big-ass mouth of yours? You talk too far too much, Jirou. It's time to shut you up for good." Raising his zanpakuto above his head, he paused for a second, gathering the remainder of his spiritual energy left before plunging the glowing blade deep inside Jirou's chest, "Sorry, Yoruichi. It had to be done."

"You know, I don't think she'd mind that much..." Kisuke spoke, moving towards Ichigo, ignoring the broken laughter of Jirou as he began to fade into black.

Kenpachi picked himself up, brushing his shoulders down and grinning, "Damn, you beat me again, Kurosaki. I'll defeat you one day – just remember that."

"Heh... Maybe... later..." Ichigo rocked on the spot for a moment before he crashed to the ground, unconscious.

Urahara rolled his eyes, chuckling, "There's always one, isn't there?"

…

"Lieutenant, there's somebody at the door."

Rukia looked up from her paperwork, eyes drooping and face pale, "Come in." She spoke, wearily, standing up.

A man wearing a green and white striped hat stepped through the door, "Miss Kuchiki. How's it going? I thought I'd come see you personally."

"Can I help–" She cut herself off, realisation hitting her suddenly.

If Kisuke was back, then...

The silence thickened.

"Dismissed." She spoke, barely audible.

Obediently, the squad filed from the barracks, not one of them daring to speak a word.

Her throat was dry as she began to ask, "Is..."

"Yes. Ichigo is back..."

"Where is he?"

"He's being... treated."

Rukia felt herself stiffen, "Treated? For what? Is he alright? Can I see him?"

"Unfortunately, he's not allowed visitors for a few days. I know he'd want to see you... if he was awake."

"What happened?" She asked, tentatively.

"Well, a lot of stuff happened... but let's just say that Ichigo is more or less okay."

Rukia nodded, "Right... thank you."

He was more or less okay. That was better than being more or less _not_okay...

Urahara tipped his hat, politely, "Anyway, I have a bit of recovery to do myself... so I guess I'll see you soon, Miss Kuchiki. Oh, and he's in Room 17."

Rukia watched his eyes twinkle before he left the barracks.

Ichigo.

Back.

Recovering.

Room 17.

No visitors allowed.

Rukia paced up and down the hall.

Screw it.

Visitors or not, she had to see him.

…

"Rukia!" Hanatarou grinned as he saw the Lieutenant step inside. The healing barracks

"Hanatarou, can I see Ichigo, please?"

"Not really at the moment, Rukia. I'm sorry."

"Oh, and why not?" She narrowed her violet eyes at Hanatarou who shuffled nervously on the spot.

"Well, he's not really supposed to have visitors just yet... with him being a bit unwell and such."

"Hanatarou," her voice was sickly sweet as she raised her thin eyebrows, "you know... I'd really, _really_ hate for us to fall out... wouldn't you, hm?"

"Oh! Of course!" He led her down the corridor towards room 17, "and, uh, if anyone asks, you – you sneaked in while I was... out... on break, okay?"

"Thank you, Hanatarou, it's just..." She trailed off, opening the door and stepping into the room to see Ichigo lying flat out on the bed, covered in bloody bandages from head to foot. What on Earth had happened to him?

Hanatarou bowed his head and turned to leave the Lieutenant with her beloved Captain.

Taking a seat beside his sleeping form, she examined the slow rise and fall of his chest.

He was okay.

Yes, he was a bit battered up...

But, he was okay.

He was _okay_?

Okay?

Then he should have sent her a hell butterfly or something!

Four weeks!

Four _painfully_ long weeks!

Silent anger bubbled deep within her as she sat by his bedside.

Yes, she was happy for him still being alive and all – but he could have _died_ and she wouldn't have even known!

She glared at the injured man in front of her.

He didn't even know what he put her through!

And there he was, sleeping blissfully as though he had absolutely no care in the whole. _Damn_. World.

The nerve!

As if hearing her angry thoughts, Ichigo stirred and groaned as his baggy eyelids began to open.

"Crap..." He mumbled, trying to rub his eyes but failing to lift his arm higher than an inch. Forcing his bloodshot eyes to open completely, Ichigo turned to face her, "I must be still dreaming."

"What makes you say that?" Rukia replied, coldly.

"Well... my head hurts... I feel all hazy... and you're here... If I wasn't dreaming, you'd be back in Seretei. And I wouldn't be... I wouldn't be... Why am I asleep?"

"Because you got injured and that's about all I know." Rukia responded, "You know, you could have let me know you were still alive! I have been worried sick!"

Ichigo thought for a moment before realisation enlightened his features, "Oh! Jirou... he's dead! I'm alive!"

"How very observant of you, Ichigo... I don't suppose you would like to explain why you're still alive though, would you?"

"Sorry... I can go back and kill myself, if that suits you better..."

"No, as I'm slightly considering killing you myself."

"What? Why?" Ichigo tried to sit up, wincing at the pain.

Damn, the pain killers in the Soul Society were crap...

"Because you didn't let me know you were alright! Hiro has been worried about you!"

"Hiro?" Ichigo sighed, "Only Hiro?"

Glancing down, Rukia shrugged, "Well, I guess I've been... a little concerned."

"A _little_concerned?" Ichigo repeated, a small smirk playing at his lips.

Flushing red, the small lieutenant growled, "Alright, I've been worried out of my mind about you! I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. There. Happy?"

"But, I promised I'd return, Rukia, and I did."

"Yes... well, you were late." She replied, indignantly.

"Sorry, the next time I'm saving the world, I'll try and do it quicker, should I? Maybe set myself a schedule, or something. How's that suit you, mistress?"

She rolled her eyes, frustrated, "It's just... I was waiting. I was waiting for some indication you were still alive." Her voice was soft and unsteady.

"Well, I'm sorry... Duty called. I answered. And guess what? I won!"

"Yes, but I thought I'd lost... I thought I'd lost... _you_."

Ichigo strained to lift his hand from off the bed. Cupping the back of her neck, he pulled her a little closer, "I didn't know you cared so much."

Dropping her gaze, she spoke, "Yeah? Maybe I just don't want a fatherless son."

"Maybe that's the only reason I came back..."

"Yeah..."

It took every ounce of will power he had to move his other hand to rest on her lower thigh, "Rukia..." He whispered, "I think we both know I came back for you too."

"Well, next time... let me know that you will be coming back!"

"I will, providing I'm not too busy killing the bad guy... saving your brother's ass... being chased by an old, rogue Yamamoto... you know... all that insignificant crap."

She didn't speak, but looked down, her eyes shining ever so slightly.

After a moment's silence, he cleared his throat, "You know... I guess I'm still... I might be still waiting for that, uh... that kiss."

Rukia leaned forwards and positioned her lips over his, "Patience is a virtue. If _I_had to wait... so can you."

Ichigo tried to raise his head, but found he lacked the strength, "Yeah? You know what else is a damn virtue? A great big smack on the lips!"

Quicker than he could fathom, a hand swiped at his face and he received an eye-watering slap, "There. A great big smack on the lips."

"Rukia!" He complained, "I meant a kiss!"

"Should have made it more clear then, shouldn't you?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Her words rang in his ears and a burning passion coursed through his entire body, producing so much energy he could barely contain it. Pulling her head down level with his, he pushed his lips against hers.

Her mouth was already slightly parted from shock and even if she'd have wanted to, she couldn't have closed it.

But as soon as it had happened, it ended.

Ichigo dropped his head back on the pillow, exhausted, "Was that clear enough for you, Lieutenant?"

Attempting to reply with a witty comeback, all Rukia managed was a deep blush, much to her Captain's amusement. Closing her eyes, she lowered her lips over his and rejoined them with his.

It was one way to prevent any further teasing about her blush, anyway...

His hand ran through her hair and stopped on her neck, trying to pull her closer. Her own hand rested lightly on his bandaged chest as they shared one of the most meaningful kisses they had ever shared before.

Though the setting was not particularly ideal, Ichigo found that with one touch of her lips, all his pain was forgotten.

That is... until Unohana happened to open the door.

Dammit.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki!" She exclaimed, shocked.

Rukia broke away and looked up, flushing at the Captain before her.

"H-How did you get in? The Captain cannot have... visitors... just yet."

Unable to reply, Rukia just adopted the expression of a deer caught in the headlights. Ichigo surveyed her widened eyes and snorted into the pillow.

"Well?" Unohana prompted.

Stuttering, Rukia replied, desperately, "I – I, uh, sneaked in while Hanatarou was on a break."

She raised her eyebrows, "I see."

"Well, I _had_to see my Captain. I needed to make sure he was alright."

She nodded, knowingly, "I understand... But he really needs his rest."

"I understand that, but–"

"–Daddy!" A high-pitched squeal erupted from behind Unohana and a small blur shot past the Captain before reappearing at Ichigo's bedside, "You're back! I just _knew_you'd come home! Didn't I tell you he would, Mama? Didn't I tell you?"

She nodded, a small smile placed on her lips.

"You're back!" He shouted again, merrily.

Ichigo looked down to see Hiro standing wide-eyed and excited beside him.

"So, I am. Did you miss me, kiddo?"

"Yes! I'm so glad you're alright! I told you he would be!" Hiro flung himself over his Father's body, giving him an enormous hug.

Letting out a small, painful groan, Ichigo dropped his arm over the boy's back, "I missed you too, kiddo. Glad you looked after your Mama."

Unohana raised her eyebrows, "I see. Well, this explains a lot."

Crap.

Ichigo looked over at Rukia who shrugged.

"Yeah... Hiro... well, he's our son..." She explained, nervously.

"I gathered. Well... as interesting as that is, I _must_implore you to leave right a–"

"–Ichigo, you're back, man! How's it going? You're looking a little rough down there." Renji strode through the door, "Hope you're not too beat up, though."

"Please, no vis–" Unohana began again, frustrated.

"–I'll say! Congratulations on the big win, Ichigo. I heard it was _quite_ a show!" The voice of Rangiku joined the merry party, "How are you feeling after defeating the bad guy? And just out of interest... on a scale of one to ten, how cute was he?"

Ichigo opened his mouth, "Well–"

"–_I'll_say he put on a pretty good show." Kisuke popped his head round the corner, grinning, "Kept a cool head the whole time, didn't you, Ichigo?"

"Oh, shut up..." He attempted to growl in response but it came out as more of a gentle purr.

"Excuse me!" Unohana attempted to interrupt.

"Wow, you look even worse than Captain Zaraki!" Was that... Ikkaku?

Yumichika interjected, "Yes, well, Captain Zaraki has never been particularly beautiful – so I'd say you look a little better than him in_that_ respect."

"Yeah, but have you _seen_Ichigo's injuries? Surely he doesn't look that beautiful with all those bandages on him." Ikkaku reasoned.

"How on _Earth_ are you all getting in here?" Unohana raised her voice above the chatter of the visitors, preventing further discussion of Ichigo's appearance.

"We sneaked in while Hanatarou was on break." Came a chorus of replies from Ichigo's bedside.

"Excuse me a moment..." She turned on her heels and exited the room, "_Hanatarou!_"

There was a brief silence followed by a round of laughter.

"So, by the way I hear it... you're lucky to be alive, right?" Renji spoke.

Ichigo shrugged.

"What happened, Daddy? Tell me!" Hiro squealed.

Ikkaku and Yumichika exchanged significant glances, "_Daddy?_" They repeated.

Oh. They didn't know either.

"Yeah... uh, my bad. Well, since everybody else in here knows... Hiro is my son." Ichigo finished, indifferently, "Anyway, kiddo, you can get Hat-and-clogs to explain what happened..." He replied, "I'll tell you my version later, alright? Well, what I can actually remember of it, anyway." He clutched one side of his head.

"But–"

"–Daddy's tired, baby." Rukia picked her son up and balanced him on her hip.

"Yeah, we'd better go." Renji turned away, "Glad you're okay, buddy."

"Thanks, man." Ichigo replied, weakly.

He watched as everyone began to leave, all muttering excitedly amongst themselves.

"Rukia," He whispered and despite the noise from the others, he knew she'd heard him. She hesitated by the door, "Stay." He asked, quietly.

Hiro was resting his head on her shoulder, almost fast asleep.

She looked unsure and torn for a moment before saying, "Hiro needs to sleep..."

"He looks pretty comfy where he is." Ichigo shrugged, reasonably.

Rukia walked towards Ichigo and sat down on the seat by his bed.

The Captain appraised her for a moment before concluding, "You are the sexiest Mother ever to exist; do you know that?"

She glanced away, a faint blush staining her cheeks, "Oh, shut up."

"What you getting all shy for all of a sudden, huh? You think that beautiful kid was produced from an ugly woman, hm? I didn't think so."

Her blush deepened and she kissed Hiro on the head, "He gets it from his Daddy."

"Seriously... All he's got from me is the eye colour and spiky hair."

"They're his best features."

"With your hair colour, though."

Rukia smirked, "That's what I was saying."

"Is he getting heavy? You can lay him down next to me if you want?"

"I don't want him to squash you..." She replied, cautiously.

"How fat do you think he is?" Ichigo chuckled, his own eyes drooping, "This bed is big enough for at least two. I bet you could fit on too, you know."

"Ichigo... it's getting a little late. I should–"

"–Yeah... yeah, you should go..." He nodded, watching her linger by the door.

Either time had stopped, or Rukia just couldn't move.

Time.

Date.

"Rukia... what's the date, exactly?"

"Twentieth of December. Why do you ask?"

"Damn... Already? It has gone fast, hasn't it? It's nearly Christmas..." Ichigo trailed off, his eyes dropping to the bed sheets.

Rukia examined him for a prolonged moment before concluding, decidedly, "You miss your family."

"Hey, I never said that!"

"You didn't need to."

"Look..." Ichigo tried to sit up faster than his body would allow him, "...Crap! That hurt... No. No, it's not that I... I don't... It's just... I just..."

"...Miss them. I know you do. You think about them all the time." She began, taking slow steps towards him as to not wake Hiro.

"That's not entirely true. The majority of the time I spend thinking about you a-and Hiro."

"And the other portion of time is spent thinking about them." Rukia's voice was soft as she sat down by his bed, shifting Hiro to the other shoulder, "You know you could still get them a present."

"Oh yeah... with all that money I have." He rolled his eyes, turning his head to face her.

Gently, her free hand began combing through his matted hair, "It would be their greatest present ever." She was using the tone of voice that got her anything she wanted – soft, pleading and so damn innocently seductive.

Women...

"What would?"

"By the twenty fifth, I'm sure you'll have recovered and you can give yourself as a present. They'll love it."

He gave a strained laugh, "Ha. Next joke."

"I was being serious, Ichigo." Her fingers stroked down the side of his face so lightly, it could have been his imagination.

Shivering at her touch, he replied, "There's no way I'm returning there. I think I would prefer to go to hell and back than go to my family for Christmas."

"By that you mean that's what you think _they'd_ want."

Ichigo was silent.

"Come on, Ichigo. What about Karin? She misses you. What about Yuzu? She needs you to explain. What about–"

"–My Father?" Ichigo finished bitterly as Rukia's hand paused on his face, "You'd be deluded if you thought he'd ever want to see me again. You didn't hear what he said to me. You didn't see the look on his face when he saw – when he thought he saw... Yuzu and..." Ichigo couldn't hold it back anymore and he let out a strangled sob.

There wasn't a great deal Rukia could do to comfort him unless she put Hiro on the cream, squishy chair in the corner of the room. Standing up and walking towards it, she was careful not to wake him when she placed him down.

She made her way back to Ichigo was glaring tearfully up at the ceiling.

Cautiously, she stretched herself out beside him in the space he'd originally intended for Hiro, "Ichigo... listen to me."

But he wasn't _too_ fussed that she was the one lying beside him instead...

She turned onto her side and propped herself up with her elbow, resting her head on her hand. Delicately running soothing circles around his face and through his hair, she continued, "Your whole family needs you. Without you, there's only Isshin to look after two young daughters who he barely even knows."

"Then he can _get_to know them, can't he? It's about _damn_time he did."

"They all dote on you. You dote on them, too. Your Father would be so pleased to see you. Karin will have already explained, I bet. He would be so grateful that you have the courage to return and accept them back into your life again."

"My life is with you and Hiro..." He mumbled, burying his head closer to her bosom.

"You can come and visit us." As much as she tried to keep her voice steady, it wavered a little on the last word.

Ichigo stopped breathing momentarily and Rukia's hand paused once more.

"You... you think that I wouldn't come back?"

"I'm not saying–"

"–No. Rukia. It will be the family I'm visiting. Not you. I'm staying with you."

"But it's such a big responsibility to look after a child, be a Captain and have to cope with the stresses of–"

"–You heard what I said. I'm sure it's hard for you to look after Hiro alone."

"Well, I'm his Mother."

"And I'm his Father."

"But, I've been managing it just fine–"

"–Exactly. You've done enough alone. Don't pretend like all this is about me and I can just do whatever I please, when I please. I have a new family now and that's the way it's going to stay."

Rukia sighed, "Ichigo... you're still young – without trying to sound patronising – and you're... well, you're still... alive. You have your whole life ahead of you. You can't tie yourself down to us. Not yet."

"And why he hell not? If it's something I want to do, why can't you let me do it? I got myself into this situation and there's nothing more I would want to do than carry on living in it."

Rukia hesitated for a moment and Ichigo seized the opportunity to continue, "Listen, Rukia, since I started knowing you, I couldn't imagine a life without you. Remember the time when... when I was gone? Well, I watched this really crappy horror movie – and it was just like all others... Complete and utter shite until this one part at the end before the murderer killed himself and he said something that really got to me: Family only numbs the pain for a while. Without... without you – I am still nothing. Those words repeat themselves in my head every time I think about living with my family again. Seriously, Rukia, without you I really _am_nothing. I was nothing without you. It's why when I first got here it was so hard to carry on. I didn't have you or my family. So please, let me stay with you."

Rukia didn't speak.

She _couldn't_speak, her jaw was so slack.

"The night I killed Grand Fisher? The doll was you. I never told you. It was so hard for me to do it, but I did it. Rukia, you and Hiro mean more to me than anything in the world. How do you think my family will react when I stick my head round the door and say: Hey, guys, I'm still alive! Anyway, gotta nip off out again – not sure when I'll see you next but hey, have a _great_life!"

"I – I had no idea." Her voice was hushed.

"Course you didn't. You don't know just how much you mean to me and perhaps you never will." Ichigo draped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "Do you see why I now can't go to my family?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"I can see why you can't go alone."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked up at Rukia's face.

"Hiro and I will come with you."

"You'd do that?"

Rukia shrugged, "Sure. Don't you think your sisters have the right to see their nephew?"

Ichigo mulled this over in his thoughts for a moment before replying, "What if they don't like him?"

"Do you not know Hiro at all? He has the charms to get away with murder and you know it."

Ichigo nodded, "True. And besides that, Isshin is always pestering for me to get him a grandchild. Anyone would think they're things you can just go out and buy." Ichigo gave a quiet laugh at the thought.

"See?"

He made a non-committal sound in the back of his throat, "No chance..."

Rukia tilted his chin up so she could access his lips. Planting a teasing kiss on the corner of his mouth, she whispered, "No chance? Are you sure there's absolutely _no_way I can persuade you?"

"Rukia...!" He complained, trying to reach her lips with his.

"We'll visit them on Christmas Eve night, alright?"

"Christmas morning?" Ichigo suggested, hopefully.

"What and just pop out of the Christmas tree? I think if you go at night, you'll have more of a chance of–"

"–Christmas morning it is!" Ichigo confirmed, closing his eyes in triumph.

Rukia sighed, "I suppose you do need to get more rest."

"Exactly." He mumbled into her chest, "And more time staying in one piece."

Rukia gave a soft laugh before kissing his head, "Who says you'll still be in one piece by then?"

"Was that a threat, Miss Kuchiki?" Ichigo challenged, smirking.

"And if it was?"

"Then I'd tell you to bring it on..." He paused, "...Once I'm better."

They chuckled together before Ichigo sighed, "You should go."

"Getting sick of me already?"

Levelling his head with hers, he looked into her eyes, "Yes. Very."

"Well, how rude." She pretended to look offended before smiling, "I'm staying with you."

"Well, as much as I'd love that, I think Hiro will wake up with cramp from sleeping in the chair and Byakuya will start to wonder where you are. He is being treated at home, right?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right." She made to get up but Ichigo held her tighter.

"You owe me a kiss first."

Rukia gave a small smile, "When you're better and more able to function your body properly..."

"Hey... you gonna leave without a little goodnight kiss? Supposing I don't make it to the next morning?"

"You will though, Ichigo..."

"But supposing I don't?"

"Then I'd better go choose a coffin, hadn't I?"

"Well, fine. It's just your loss as much as it is mine... Goodnight, then. Hopefully Hanatarou will be able to let you in tomorrow if Unohana hasn't already kicked him out. Maybe I'll see you after Christmas. Bye, Rukia."

Rukia paused, debating with herself inwardly.

"But by all means, you can leave without one if you really want..." He looked away, indignantly, "Be my g–"

Sighing in defeat, she leaned forwards and left the smallest of kisses on his lips before pulling away, cutting the remainder of his sentence off.

"Not done." Ichigo said, simply, joining their mouths back together. Parting her lips with his own, he ran his tongue teasingly along the inner workings of her mouth. Once he'd begun, he found it was proving rather difficult to stop and though every part of his body screamed in protest at the sudden movements, he didn't falter once.

Lips straying from hers, Ichigo found his mouth dancing along the underline of her jaw, nipping the pale skin, lightly.

Gasping a little, Rukia clutched him tighter, "Ichigo... I have to..."

"...Go, I know..." He finished, breathlessly, "Come back... see me tomorrow, won't you?"

She laughed, "I will. See you tomorrow."

"I love you, Rukia." He told her once she'd reached the floor.

Turning around to smile, she shook her head, "You definitely need some sleep. I think you need to rest that confused head of yours." She was about to leave, but she paused for a moment, looking at the love-struck, injured Ichigo sprawled out awkwardly on the bed, "But... for the record... I... I love you too, strawberry."


	19. Wake Up Surprise

**Lots of IchiRuki fluff in this one. I can't get enough of them both. They're just too good together ^^**

**Thank you so so much for all your support, guys! I love you! And don't forget to leave a review. Thanks again. Oh and also a shout out to all those who I can't reply to – thank you for your comments. Keeps me going :)**

So, Rukia had instructed him to get some sleep. So far, not so good.

He found he had far too much energy within himself to bother laying down.

Exactly what time was it, anyway?

Who the hell knew?

Ichigo sat up, unable to bear it any longer.

He had to see her.

For no particular reason, he just decided that he would give her a little surprise when she awoke the next morning to see him laying down next to her.

"_You're such a creep, King..._"

Ichigo laughed aloud, "Oh, really? _I'm _a creep? Don't tell me you don't want me to do this."

"_No, I don't. All you'll do is just cuddle her and I hate that mushy stuff. You should get down to serious fucking._"

"Yeah? Well, _you _should get down to some serious fucking _off_."

His Hollow was silent for a moment before speaking again, "_Just supposing... Just supposing she did want to shag you... would you do it?_"

"No idea. Now please just leave me alone."

"_That would be a 'yes'._"

Ichigo ignored his Hollow's remark and managed to stand up without falling over.

This was good!

He couldn't even feel any pain.

Oh, apart from that slight twinge in his right arm... and left arm... and a little bit in both legs... but his headache wasn't as bad as it was the previous night... in fact he could barely feel it at all. So, in reality, he was doing pretty well for himself, right?

Right.

Dammit, that last step hurt...

… a lot.

"Psst, Ichigo... where the hell are you going?"

Ichigo looked up to see a purple-haired woman crouching down outside her room.

"Psst, Yoruichi... where the hell are _you _going?" He returned, mimicking her whisper.

She straightened up and folded her arms, wincing a little at the sudden movement, "I'm sneaking off; what about you?"

"Yeah... I'm sneaking off too. Why are _you _sneaking off?"

"Probably _not _for the same reason you are."

"So you aren't going out for a quickie shag?" He quirked an eyebrow and half-laughed, half-grunted.

Her eyes widened, "Why, are _you_?"

"Well, I'm on my way to see Rukia, if that's what you mean."

"_You'd better be being serious._" His Hollow warned, a little gleefully.

"Well, damn, I didn't know you two had progressed so quickly. You at that stage already, then?" She looked in complete disbelief at him.

"Just kidding. No, we aren't." He paused.

"_I hate you!_"

Ignoring his Hollow, Ichigo continued, "I am going to see her though. But... I mean... it isn't like we're completely innocent, right?"

She raised her eyebrows higher towards her hairline, "So, you've... done foreplay?"

"No – I mean... I mean... we've had one night of fun, at least."

"Ah – I see where you're coming from."

"_I can see where you _will _be coming from if you give me the reigns on your body just for one night._" Hollow Ichigo laughed, receiving an inward insult from his King which was something along the lines of: Pervert.

"I guess Hiro is testimony of that, right?" Yoruichi continued, "Anyway, I really am dying for a shag so I'll see you later."

"Yeah. You coming back here after?"

"Possibly. Depends how I feel. I mean it's not like I have to come back or anything."

"Hey, Ichigo, Yoruichi! Where are you both going?" Hanatarou's concerned voice shouted above their whispering and he came puffing and panting towards them.

"_I'm _on my way for a shag. But Ichigo is on his way to... see his lieutenant."

"B-but, in the middle of the night?" He exclaimed.

"Yes. It is when most people start getting horny..."

"You're not well, though! It could cause some serious harm to your body!"

Yoruichi rounded on poor Hanatarou, "Listen, kid. I've not had a shag in weeks and I think I'm going to jump the next person I see. Unless you want to get caught up in all this, then I'd suggest you keep out of it or you'll be the one with some serious damage, okay?"

"But... what if I get in trouble? Unohana will never–"

"–We sneaked out of the window while you were on break, alright?"

He hesitated for a moment before sighing in defeat, "Fine, but if I get in trouble–"

"–Yeah, yeah. See you around, Hanatarou." Ichigo interrupted as both he and Yoruichi left the premises.

…

Okay.

So.

How the _hell _did he get into the mansion?

He had managed to flash-step his way (a little painfully) past the wrought iron gates and into the grounds.

There _had _to be a secret way in otherwise it would be a pathetic excuse for a noble mansion!

They all held deep, dark secrets, right?

Otherwise it would just be a fake!

He paced the perimeter of part of the mansion before concluding that perhaps the mansion's secret passage ways were very secret.

"_Hence why they're called _secret_, you absolute idiot._"

"Well, why don't _you _find us a way in then?"

"_Are you mental? You think I'd help you get in there just so you can be all sentimental with some chick you have no intention of banging?_"

"The later we leave it, the later it will end. And who knows? Maybe Rukia fancies a bit of fun tonight? But it's fine if you'd rather wait for me to give you some... food for thought."

"_Oh, for goodness sake... There's an open window further up the wall. If you were smart, you would have spotted it earlier._"

"I did spot it earlier... But I thought–"

"–_Dammit, King, there are no secret passageways! How old are you? 5? Just use the window!_"

"Fine, fine." He grumbled, moving reluctantly towards the open window. Flash-stepping his way up onto the ledge, he managed to silently slip in through the gap.

"_How hard was that_?"

"Oh, shut up. Don't be bitter just because you didn't win the last battle we had."

"_Don't tempt me to kill you._"

Ignoring the taunts, Ichigo decided he'd go find Rukia's room.

But where was it?

Crap, if he'd have taken notice the last time he'd come to the mansion, maybe he'd have been in a better position...

As it happened, he didn't and he had no idea where he was.

Surrounded by thick, velvety carpets on white marble floor, Ichigo was beginning to feel dizzy. Everywhere looked the exactly the same.

The long, vast, empty corridors were only very dimly lit with white wax candles and Ichigo could barely work out where he was treading.

Come on... think.

Knowing Rukia, she'd prefer to be higher up so she could keep an eye everything and have her privacy.

But Byakuya would probably prefer to keep an eye on Rukia... so she would be closer to his room.

Wherever that may be.

In the darkness, it was so difficult to see where he was going and though he tried to creep around stealthily, it clearly failed as he not only was in pain but also slightly blind.

"Can I help you, Sir?" A raspy female's voice sounded from behind him.

Dammit, he should have been able to sense her reiatsu but he was too busy trying to –

Idiot.

He could have just tried to find Rukia by sensing her spiritual pressure and now he had to hush everything up so he didn't get in trouble with whoever this woman was.

Turning to fact the woman, he saw she was wearing a frumpy white dress, holding a bundle of linen bed sheets in her arms.

What a funny time to change bed sheets.

Well, she did look awfully... odd.

Her piercing blue eyes, as sunken as they were, stared directly at Ichigo as he stood before her clad in nothing but bandages and a pair of ripped trousers. The wisps of grey hair were pulled back into a loose bun at the back of her head.

Though she was short, she looked undeniably powerful (a little like Rukia) and Ichigo backed away a step or two.

Her weather-beaten face was raising its grey eyebrows at Ichigo, "Well?"

"Hello."

"Can I help you?" She repeated, unimpressed.

"Yes... Now the thing is... I need to find Lieutenant Kuchiki – but I can't remember which her room is so I'm a little lost."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes – because I'm supposed to be at squad four healing... place... thing, but they won't let me leave to come and see my own Lieutenant. I mean, after all – I am her Captain. I just need to discuss a few things with her. I know she won't mind."

"Which means that Captain Kuchiki doesn't know you're here, either."

Ichigo feigned shock, "Well, of course he doesn't! I wouldn't want–"

"–Then I must ask you to leave, I'm afraid." The woman cut in, sharply.

"Now, I understand why I should... But with the Captain being unwell, I wouldn't want to disturb him just to say that his sister's Captain requires a private word with her."

"Well, of course not. He wouldn't approve, would he?"

"I wouldn't know. But, I could easily find her room – it would just be even easier if you took me there."

"What's your name... Captain?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Her eyes widened for a moment, "Ah, my apologies, Captain. Rukia speaks very highly of you and I'm sure you wouldn't be doing anything untoward now, would you?" Her blue eyes glittered.

"Untoward? In what way? Surely you don't think..."

"Well, all I'm aware of is that Miss Kuchiki has a strong, handsome and strangely charming midnight visitor. She's a beautiful young lady as I'm sure _you're _aware."

"Well, yes but–"

"–And she has a son. A _fatherless_ son. Byakuya of course is taking full responsibility for him and he often wakes up in the middle of the night with nightmares."

"Who, Byakuya does?" Ichigo smirked.

The maid pursed her lips for a moment before shaking her head, "Very funny. Now providing that the two of you were keeping quiet and _not _banging about too much, then perhaps I would allow you to stay here. If Hiro Kuchiki is upset... So is Byakuya. And we don't want that, do we? Are you aware of the danger you are putting yourself into?"

"Listen–"

"–Ichigo Kurosaki... answer my question."

"Yes. I am. I will take full responsibility for my actions (which, might I add, will not be anything untoward) okay?"

She nodded, "This way, please."

Wow, that took some doing!

As they ascended a couple of staircases, Ichigo triumphantly congratulated himself.

He just _knew _she'd be closer to the top floor.

"_Yes... you're very clever..."_

"In this room. Hiro is down the corridor." She looked sceptically at Ichigo, "No misbehaving. Do not think I won't hesitate to destroy you."

"Oh, I don't doubt it."

But Ichigo was barely listening once he had walked into the room.

Closing the door behind him, his eyes never left Rukia's sleeping form.

She was laying gracefully across the blankets on her back. Her slender arms rested either side of her head as the black curtains allowed a single shaft of moonlight to illuminate her perfect, white skin.

The light purple nightie was hitched around her thighs and her strappy sleeves had slipped down her arms, exposing her slight shoulders.

He watched the way her chest heaved with each slow breath she took.

Whatever she was dreaming about must have been a nice dream for she had never looked so peaceful.

Must have been him, of course.

"_If she was dreaming about you, she'd be having nightmares._"

Har-har...

Thick strands of glossy raven hair was strewn over her face allowing her slightly parted red lips to show along with the long, dark shadows her eyelashes cast across her pale cheeks.

Unable to discipline himself to stand alone any longer, he decided there would definitely be enough room on the huge, soft bed for him to join her.

Ghosting silently towards the still body, he managed to lay beside her without her twitching once.

Ichigo could hardly wait to see her expression the next morning when she woke up.

"_There's pathetic..__. and then there's you._"

Carefully draping his arm over her firm stomach, he wasn't expecting her to reflexively curl into his body, resting the palm of her hand on his bandaged chest and tucking her head beneath his chin.

Her body was pressing so tantalisingly close to his, he found it impossible to not close the gap between their torsos.

He hoped it gave her a fright otherwise his painful journey would have been in vain.

But... perhaps he should have been expecting an entirely different result altogether.

Just as Ichigo felt his eyes begin to drift a couple of minutes after he'd settled, Rukia stirred in his arms, finally sensing a presence close by.

Her violet eyes blinked open, slowly.

A bandaged chest.

She looked up.

A chin.

She pulled away.

A man.

She moved her fist.

A punch.

(And a very hard one at that.)

Ichigo rolled backwards and landed with a thud on the floor.

The maid who was moving around on the floor beneath shook her head. Of course the Captain had 'other' intentions with the adopted Kuchiki. Perhaps she should linger closer to the room just in case Rukia was murdered, or something.

Then again, it would most likely be the Captain who would be murdered. As sweet as Rukia Kuchiki was, she was certainly not one to be trifled with.

"Rukia, that is _not _the reaction I wanted!"

"What the heck are you doing here, Ichigo?"

"I thought I'd – I'd come and give you a little surprise."

She huffed, "Congratulations. It worked. I _am _surprised!"

"Yeah? You are? Well, so am I." He picked himself back up and went to kneel on the bed, "There I was, expecting to get a lovely sleep with the girl of my dreams in my arms so I could wake up to a 'Good morning, Captain! Lovely to see you're better and travelled all the way over here to give me a surprise!' But no. It was more like an 'Argh'; whack; injured-Captain-on-floor surprise instead."

Rukia laughed, "Sorry, Ichigo..." She edged closer towards him, boldly deciding to straddle his upper thighs, "Hold on..." She hesitated once she had started to coil her arms about his neck, "What the hell are you doing here? You should be resting! You're injured! You'll get into trouble with Unohana!"

Ichigo appraised the woman before him, "I'm sure I can deal with that. It's well worth the risk..."

Unable to stop herself from kissing his lips, Rukia mumbled, "Even so... You're still not well..."

"I don't see you complaining." He replied, running his tongue along the edge of her upper lip.

"Mm... neither do I... But once I'm properly awake... you may be in more trouble with me... but currently I'm... otherwise engaged."

"Then I guess... I should make sure... that you remain..." Ichigo spoke between kisses, "... otherwise engaged... lest I be in trouble... with the oh-so-omnipotent... Rukia Kuchiki."

She giggled softly into his lips and he smirked, "Now... how about I lay you in a more comfortable position, hm?"

Before she could respond, Ichigo had pushed her down onto the bed so his body was atop hers. The least she could do was let slip a quiet moan as the obvious bulge in his trousers found its way to the sensitive spot between her spread legs.

Though she had knickers on beneath her nightie, the material was so scarce that she could feel the heat radiating from him as though they had skin on skin contact. Biting down on her lip when Ichigo's hips rolled into hers, she couldn't stop her legs wrapping about his waist.

His lips landed on hers and he delved his tongue deep within her mouth, joining hers in a playful battle for dominance.

Her fingers twisted themselves in his spiky hair as he continued rocking his hips into hers.

Pinning her arms above her head, Ichigo pulled back for a moment to examine her through lust-filled eyes. Her cheeks were tinged with pink and her expression mirrored his – desire buried beneath excitement.

Ichigo gave her a small smile and kissed her beneath the jaw, nipping softly at the skin.

She took a sharp intake of breath at his bite and he dragged his mouth back up to her lips to silence her but paused part way through. Raising his head up, he glanced down at the mark on her neck and felt instant regret wash over him. Rolling off Rukia, he cursed, soundlessly.

"What?" She propped herself up on her elbow and looked over at her Captain, "What's wrong?"

"The mark... If anyone sees – the squad, other squads... your brother; you're dead. Dammit... I'm sorry."

"Is it red?" She asked, her fingers reaching towards the spot.

"Uh... yes?" Anticipating her response, he unconsciously shuffled out of harms away.

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

Ichigo ran thumb along the love-bite, "I... I tainted you again. I'm sorry."

"I'm just glad it's from you..."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow, "You're still half-asleep, right?"

"Probably. I'm debating whether to kill you or give you one back. So far, the latter is winning."

"As much as I would love that to happen...I don't think it would be wise considering people would see us both with love-bites and they'd make a connection between us."

"Who said it would be in a place where people could see it?" She gave a low, breathy laughter and bridged the distance between their bodies.

"Well, if you can access a place where my bandages aren't, then be my guest."

Rukia's eyes automatically wandered to his lower regions and Ichigo defensively placed a hand over his growing bump, "Hey – now, hold up just a minute! Ichigo Junior still needs to be intact for... well, as long as I live."

"Oh, you've even named it Ichigo Junior – how very original." She rolled her eyes, sarcastically.

"Well, what would _you _call it?"

"I'd call it... 'Little Ichi'."

"Oh, you cow." He snorted, "I'd prefer to give it a more realistic name."

"Such as?"

"Oh, I don't know... Brutus Maximus or something."

The two laughed and Ichigo tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I just hope nobody (nobody meaning your brother) finds out that there's something going on between us. I would most definitely lose my head."

Rukia didn't reply and her eyes reverted to his chest.

"What's up?" He tilted her face up to his with his forefinger.

"Ichigo... what exactly _is _going on between us?"

Wasting no time in positioning himself over her body and supporting his weight on his elbows, he cupped her face in his hands before leaving a soft kiss on her lips, "Well, Rukia... all I know is that I am so in love with you that anything you want can be going on between us."

"How would I be introduced to your Father? 'Meet Rukia... She's my... fuck buddy. Funny story actually! We produced this kid under a tree not far from your house while we were drunk, by accident; but hey. Shinigami will be shinigami!' How does that sound?"

Hearing Rukia say the word 'fuck' when describing the two of them was strangely arousing.

"Ichigo... please remain focused." She reminded him, closing her eyes in agitation as something prodded her thigh.

"Huh? I am focusing."

"Yes – on me say the word 'fuck'." She opened her eyes and looked at him, sceptically.

"Hey! How did you know it was that?"

"Intuition. Now stop thinking about me speaking the word '_fuck_'... while you're on top of me."

"You're just doing it on purpose now."

"Am I? I'm only pointing out that you enjoy me saying..." She pressed her lips against his ear, "Fuck."

"Dammit, Rukia... How can I focus with you doing that... that seductive... thing... all in my ear and... a-and being all beautiful and stuff? It's not fair!"

"It's not just hard for you, you know. I have this incredible, muscular..." She ran her slender hands along his back, "... sexy Captain laying on top of me. It's slightly provoking."

"Oh, for goodness sake... _Anyway, _we were discussing... what exactly?"

Rukia looked at him innocently, "Me saying the word 'fuck'."

"Rukia! Stop it! I was trying to be serious!"

She giggled, "I know – I'm sorry. Go on."

"I'll just introduce you as my–"

"–Fuck bud–"

"–As my _girlfriend_! In a minute, Rukia, I swear you're going to make me drop all defences and just take you right here if you don't stop it."

"Okay, I won't say fu–"

"–_Rukia_."

She gave a playful smirk before continuing, "So I'm now your girlfriend to your Father?"

Ichigo lowered his head to level his lips with her ear, "Yes – because technically we've only ever shagged once – so we're not exactly shag buddies, are we?"

It was odd – they had never actually spoken about the two of them making love on that fateful night and it was strange to speak the words out loud. Yet, something about the way he said it ignited a passionate spark within her and her legs resumed their position about his waist, "You can introduce me however you like – just make sure you get it on camera. I want to see your Dad's reaction."

"Well, darling..." He kissed the base of her throat, "... I'll introduce you as my girlfriend..." His lips danced downwards to the low neck of her nightie, "...because that is what you are..." His mouth settled no more than a centimetre above her cleavage, "... if you want to be." Dragging his parted lips back up towards the crook of her creamy neck and gifting a small kiss, Ichigo sighed.

She was too beautiful.

"_So, shag her then! I can't take all this tension, dammit._"

Ichigo cursed inwardly at his Hollow.

Burying his face further into her soft hair, he dotted butterfly kisses along her jawline.

Involuntarily arching her back, Rukia muttered, "Ichigo... are you sure that is what you really want? If you say no, we can continue as we do... shameless flirting when we're alone and even occasionally in public, but never actually admitting our emotions openly. But if you say yes... then I expect your full commitment."

His body stilled for a moment as he considered Rukia's words which seemed to confirm to her that he wasn't willing to take the big leap just quite yet of being officially her lover.

"Rukia..." He began, quietly, "For a start... I can hardly call _this _shameless flirting." He kissed her neck just to prove a point, "Secondly, I have been willing to commit to you from the very beginning. Yes, perhaps I've had Brutus Maximus sucked by a girl who wasn't you, but I didn't want to wait around for someone who seemed so unreachable to me. Naturally, I played the field and I think you did too – though thinking about you sucking Renji's dick kind of makes me want to be _sick_ while we're in this position (in fact it just makes me want to be sick, full stop) – but I doubted and still do doubt that someone as insignificant and weak as myself could ever deserve someone as intelligent..." Ichigo dropped another kiss on her jaw, "...witty..." he moved to the point of her chin, "...beautiful..." then his lips were hovering above hers, "...on occasions, absolutely crazy..." Rukia's fingers stopped twisting his hair and she gave him a sharp slap on the back of his head, "...not to mention highly dangerous and aggressive..." His mouth shadowed hers and they were separated by nothing but a single breath, "... yet so enticing and desirable, so unbelievably perfect..." His lips were almost upon hers so when he spoke his next phrase, he was practically kissing her, "...as you."

She rolled her eyes, pushing him away a little, "Don't be ridiculous. Perfection is unreachable."

After silencing her briefly with his mouth, he continued, "How rude – I hadn't finished. Anyway – so you have all these qualities and you get worried that I'll flit off with some other girl, you can rid your mind of that concern completely. Yes – you make mistakes. Everybody does. What I mean is to me (and I'm sure the majority of the world) you have already reached the unreachable. In my eyes, you are practically as perfect... as me."

She laughed, "Yes, I was waiting for you to say something that would completely kill the moment."

Chucking a little, Ichigo continued, "But, I can assure you that as long as you want it – you have my undivided commitment whether we are officially an item or not. It's just convenient to have a title for our position amongst society to prevent confusion, right? But if you were wondering the extent of my commitment, then I can assure we'd already be married."

"Really?" She arched an eyebrow, dubiously, "So you'd really be willing to give up everything just for me?"

"My darling Lieutenant... I already have."

This caught Rukia momentarily off-guard as she considered the topic from his perspective.

He had left his family (and yes, maybe the row was a contributing factor) but he had come for her. He had come to resume his role as her sole protector. He had no money, no particular prospects for his mortal life besides spending it as a soul with her. Suppose they had a row and split apart – what would he do then? He was willing to put everything he could have had at risk in order to keep her safe.

One part of her shunned herself for being so weak and reliant upon Ichigo.

But the most potent part of her could not refuse him.

He was just too perfect to let go.

Well, he wasn't perfect... life would be far too boring if he was.

Anyway, he had already made his point that it would tear him apart should she decide to leave him.

Perhaps one day in the future, they would change. But what mattered was the here and now.

The Lieutenant was determined to keep Ichigo for _her _here and now.

She knew it was a selfish desire... but it was so close to impossible to want otherwise.

Looking up beneath long lashes, she could see the burning sincerity in his amber eyes was certainly unmistakable – but he was eighteen.

She was old after all, yet she supposed that age in the Soul Society was irrelevant. It wasn't the same as human age. She was probably equivalent of an eighteen year old, herself.

What if he changed? Supposing he one day decided he didn't want to be with her.

She had seen a lot of the human world.

She had lived it in.

She knew all too well just how people changed from one minute to the next.

"To be on the safe side... we'll stick with boyfriend and girlfriend... although the title does seem a little... casual, but I'm sure we'll manage."

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that. I don't know how my Father would react if I burst through the door saying: Hey, Dad! Meet my dead wife!"

Rukia laughed, "I suppose you're right."

"But when you're ready... just remember I'm here for your convenience."

She allowed herself a smirk, "You know, I'm going to tie you to that and never let you live it down."

"Well, yes... but don't forget I am your Captain and entitled to say no _sometimes_."

Just as he leaned in towards her lips, he found himself being promptly flipped onto his back and in a second, Rukia was straddling his hips, "You couldn't say no to that." She gave him a triumphant grin and he raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think anybody would _want_ to say no to that."

"I didn't mean it like that..." She rolled her eyes and looked away, blushing.

Guiding her towards his face with his hands, he gave her a long, gentle kiss. His fingers left her face and crept up her thighs, stopping on her rear. Pushing her hips into his, he met the crook between her legs with his concealed bulge.

She gasped, a small moan slipping from her parted lips. Dropping her head down onto his shoulder, she felt his hands dive underneath her nightie and move to her upper back.

It was an inconvenience wearing that stupid piece of material anyway, Ichigo thought.

Just at the point where he was about to reach round the front of her body to meet her breasts, she grabbed hold of his wrist and yanked it away.

"Hey... it was comfortable there!"

"Sh." Her eyes became distracted and they flickered towards the door.

The maid had been standing guard outside Rukia's bedroom, admittedly listening in on their conversation, laughing a little inwardly. Young love really was the most powerful thing in the world. Although, in truth, she approved of Ichigo. He seemed to say all the right things and even bring out the more hidden part of Rukia's personality (but she didn't care to go into such detail about _that_). She was suddenly aware of the presence of a small boy making his way down the corridor, rubbing his amber eyes, "Mama?"

The croaky voice of the tired child drifted through the door and Rukia promptly shoved Ichigo out from underneath her – which unfortunately was with much unintended vigour that he fell right off the bed (for the _second _time!) – and straightened her nightie out, covering up any – ahem – body parts that may be unsuitable for a child and son to see.

The thump (presumably the Captain) suggested to the maid that the passionate couple had heard the boy too and Rukia had successfully managed to stash the evidence beneath the bed (the evidence being Ichigo...)

"Mama?" The handle turned just in time for Rukia to quickly lay down and pretend to be asleep before a bleary-eyed boy stepped through the door, "Mama?"

Rukia sat up and feigned stifling a yawn, "Yes, Hiro?"

"I... I had a bad dream."

"Oh, come here, baby. Was it the same one as before?" She lifted him up and set him in her lap. Cuddling closer to her and clutching her neck, Hiro made a snuffling sound.

"Yes..."

"The one with the white mask?"

"Yes..."

"Well, don't worry... Mama's here."

The maid gave a sentimental smile and turned away. The Captain had better treat his Lieutenant right – she was one of a kind.

"And Daddy." Hiro whispered so only Rukia and Ichigo could hear, knowing that to give away his Father's identity could produce negative results.

Ichigo stuck his head above the mattress, "You caught me, huh?"

"How did you know he was there?"

"Mama... it's all part of my training." He rolled his eyes and the two parents laughed.

"He knew I was here in the same way that I knew the maid was listening outside the door. I would have said something but I was... otherwise engaged." He locked eyes with Rukia and gave a subtle wink, "But I think she's finally decided to go and do something useful."

"Oh... I wonder how much she heard."

"Well, we whispered mostly – so probably not a great deal."

"Heard what?"

Ichigo didn't speak and Rukia smiled, "Our plans to take you to see your Father's family in a few days."

"Really?" Hiro bounced up and down, ecstatically, "That's amazing!"

"Yeah – but you'll have to keep it down. We don't want Uncle Byakuya to hear us, do we?"

"Daddy, did you sneak out?"

"Well – that is..."

"Yes – he did. Naughty Daddy." Rukia looked sternly at Ichigo.

"I don't think it's naughty. Not everybody would risk themselves to come and see their families in the dead of night."

Ichigo gave a surprised grin, "See? I knew we'd created a smart kid."

Then his eyes focussed on the window and he saw the sun beginning to rise.

"Oh, shi–"

"–Ichigo!" Rukia interrupted him.

"What? I was only going to say: Oh, shinigami!" He rolled his eyes and leaned forwards to kiss Hiro on the forehead, "Gotta go, kiddo. Come visit later on, okay?"

"We will."

As he ruffled Hiro's hair, Ichigo leaned over to give Rukia a quick kiss on the lips, "See you later."

"Yes, you'd better go." She waved to him as he clambered out the window and managed to use his flash-step to reach the floor without sustaining even more injuries.

"You're lucky to have him as a Father, Hiro." Rukia gave an affectionate smile towards the window and kissed the top of her son's head.

"I know. And I'm lucky to have you as my Mama."

"Don't be silly." She tutted, giving Hiro a hug, "But we're lucky to have you as our son."

Grinning, Hiro replied, "Now, that much I _do_ know."


	20. Snow fun being cold

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! Sorry for the delay – studying for exams is a total bitch!** **Please read and review. Oh, and just to answer an anonymous question: I hadn't thought about using a memory modifier, but now I think about it, Ichigo wasn't in the mood to return back to his family and I doubt he would have wanted them to believe it was something else. Besides, I doubt anybody else really cared to do it, seeing as Rukia was mad at the time. Maybe it's time that the Kurosaki household found out the truth. Who knows? ;)**

"Come in."

Rukia Kuchiki opened the door to her brother's room and kneeled on the hard floor, "Sorry to disturb your rest, brother, but I must ask you a favour."

Captain Kuchiki was laying in his bed, for he had still not quite recovered from his long, tiring adventure under Jirou Shihōin's relentless control. He inclined his head, not opening his eyes even for a moment.

"In a couple of days, Ichigo is going to visit his family for Christmas."

Byakuya nodded again.

"And... I'll most likely be going with him."

Once again, Rukia's brother nodded his head.

"And... I'll be taking Hiro, naturally."

Byakuya paused before opening his mouth to speak, "How long will you be going for?"

"I'm not sure. But it's important to Ichigo – as you may know that he and his family aren't exactly simpatico at the moment and he needs support. Being his closest friend and Lieutenant, I would like to go with him. Because I don't know exactly how long I'll be staying, I'm taking my son with me."

"And... Ichigo's house... does it have a place for you to sleep?" _Away from the Captain_, Rukia finished Byakuya's suggestive question in her head.

"I can sleep in his sister's room."

"I'm sure you can..." He was silent for a moment, "But the question is: _Will _you?"

"If they haven't got somewhere else for me to stay, yes."

"I think we're both aware that I _don't _want you to stay in the same room or bed as your Captain. Is that clear?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Will you promise me that you will sleep in a room away from him?"

If they were in the same bed... chances are they wouldn't be doing much sleeping. So there was no harm in agreeing, "I promise, brother."

"And I have one more question. How close are you and Ichigo?"

"Very close."

"How close is that?"

"We are best friends, I suppose you could say."

Byakuya seemed slightly agitated, "Yes, but are you... intimately connected?"

"Just because we are close, it doesn't mean we are intimate!" She spoke, a little too loudly causing her brother to open his eyes, sharply, "Sorry, brother." Rukia amended, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"I'm sure that if there was anything else going on between you that you would tell me. Am I correct?"

Rukia remained silent.

"Rukia?"

"Yes?" She asked, attempting to smooth over the nervousness in her voice.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"I did." She nodded, solemnly.

"Good." He nestled back into the pillows which was Rukia's cue to leave.

Bowing her head – though he couldn't see her – she stood up and left.

Pragmatic answers were definitely the way out of awkward situations.

And _that _you could tie to.

…

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I _can't _believe I'm _doing _this!" Ichigo grumbled for the millionth time, rejoining his soul reluctantly to his body.

"Well, you _are _doing it, so you'd better start believing, buddy." Rukia replied briskly, pulling a thick coat around Hiro's new gigai.

"Mama, this feels really weird." He complained, moving his arms experimentally.

"I know, honey, it will do to start off with. But you get used to it eventually." She replied, pulling a hat over his head and covering up his face, "Where did Hiro disappear to, I wonder?"

He giggled and pulled up the bottom of the hat, "I'm here!"

Ichigo glowered at his son's coat, "Gosh, I wish I'd come better prepared for the weather..."

Rukia looked up and saw her... _boyfriend _(oh, that term was going to take some serious getting used to) wearing a t-shirt, shorts and low-top sneakers that said 'All Star' on the back of the heel. Well, if she had seen shoes that could have been anymore full of themselves, she would have liked to have seen them. All star indeed!

But then again... they did look good on him.

In fact, he would probably look much sexier if he was out in the sun with a golden tan.

As it was, he wasn't in the sun with a golden tan, but rather just frightfully pale and cold...

Shaking her head, she wandered towards him and placed one arm around his neck, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "If we run, we might get to make it in time before you die of frostbite."

"How comforting." He replied, sarcastically, before looking about him, "Where the fu–"

"–Ichigo."

"What? I was only going to say, where the funk is Hat-and-clogs!"

"He went back to bed as soon as he let you in." Rukia replied, letting go of Ichigo's neck and moving over to Hiro, "You ready to go?"

The three had arrived at the old shop as they had previously arranged with Urahara to have new gigais besides Ichigo who was currently complaining about something or other to do with his body.

"Yep, I'm ready!" Hiro grinned, happily. He meandered over to the door, venturing out the bottom window at nothing but white snow.

There was no way he wouldn't get buried alive in that!

"Hey, Hiro, c'mere." His Father beckoned Hiro over to him.

Obediently, he walked towards Ichigo, "Yes, Daddy?"

"Fancy a ride on Daddy's back?"

He nodded, eagerly, "Yes, I _was _just getting a little concerned about... you know... getting lost beneath all that white stuff."

His parents chuckled as Ichigo crouched down for Hiro to clamber onto his broad back.

"That's called snow, Hiro."

"Snow?"

"Snow fun being out here is it?" Ichigo guffawed, receiving a reproving look from his girlfriend.

"Very witty, Ichigo."

"Well, it was to say it's me, right? Now then, Hiro, I need you to hold on very tight cos I'll be running as fast as I can, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy." Hiro replied, obediently.

"Good boy." Turning to Rukia once he'd stood up, Ichigo grabbed her hand, "Now... if you have _any _doubts at _all_, you just let me know and we'll call this thing right off, alri–"

"–Get the fu–"

"–Rukia!"

"What? I was only going to say get the funk outside! You're doing this whether you want to or not, okay?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows, "Fine. But if I die, then–"

"–Yes, I'll arrange a decent funeral now get moving."

Ichigo tutted and skulked towards the door, "Ready, Hiro?"

He nodded, teeth chattering as soon as the door opened.

Ichigo seriously hoped he could make it home alive.

Actually... maybe he'd just let himself die of a cold death so he didn't need to go through with this whole scheme...

"Right, let's go." Ichigo began to move his legs until he was going at a fast enough run without tripping and falling. The snow seeped into his shoes, the wind slapped against every inch of exposed skin and he could barely see through the darkness.

Stupid gigai.

Wait. What?

This wasn't a gigai.

It was his body.

Man, he was seriously starting to lose it...

As Ichigo's feet kicked up clumps of snow behind him, Rukia was managing to dodge them until a particularly large clump smacked her in the face and she tripped over her feet and fell face first into the ground.

Ichigo and Hiro, on the other hand, were completely unaware of this little incident and it was only until Ichigo had stopped outside the house and looked up to see his window was open as if nobody had even bothered to go in and close it just out of regret, that Rukia was not with them.

He squinted through the darkness and could see nothing. Finding her may prove to be quite difficult with a child on his back. Fortunately, he knew exactly how to climb into the open window whilst carrying an object (or child in this case) as he had done so with his zanpakuto many a time.

But he was in human form.

But he _had _left his soul pendant in the pocket of his shorts. Pulling it out, he placed Hiro in the snow and smashed it against his own chest, feeling the familiar sort of 'whoosh' as his soul separated from his body.

"Right," Ichigo flash-stepped both him and Hiro up into his bedroom and whispered, "Be very quiet. Don't make a single sound. Apart from breathing."

"Can I cough?" He whispered back.

"No. You can't sniff, either."

"But if I'm breathing, what if I need to sniff?"

"Do it with your mouth."

"What, sniff?"

"No! Breathe."

"Oh. Okay." Hiro nodded and went to go sit on the bed, "Wow, you have a really small room."

"Yes! I know..." He slapped his forehead, "Now, shush. I'll be back soon."

Turning to clamber out the window back down to his body, he realised with a pang in his stomach just how cold it would be to get back inside himself.

That sounded _so _wrong on _so _many levels.

Once he was successfully reunited with his body, Ichigo set off in search of his missing girlfriend.

Damn, it was _freezing_.

"R-Rukia?" He called through the blizzard, desperation accompanying his shaking tones as he had _still _not found her after at least three minutes (which was a long time to be lost and cold!).

He'd tried retracing his footsteps until he found a second pair but the snow had quickly filled in all open holes.

Brilliant.

Setting off at a run was difficult as the cold night air was rapidly cooling down his throat and lungs which made it much more difficult to call Rukia's name.

Suddenly he collided head first into a small object.

"Ichigo... is that you?" It spoke from beneath him.

He looked down and managed to see Rukia's white figure beneath him. Or it could have been a snowman (or snow-woman, it was difficult to tell in this weather).

"Oh, man. S-sorry." Suddenly, he noticed he had straddled her and his hips were directly on top of hers, "You know... if it wasn't so damn cold, I wouldn't think twice about making love to you right here in the snow. But as it happens, Brutus Maximus has shrunk so badly, I'm worried he's never going to show again!"

"Brutus Maximus, huh? I think in this case, it's more like Brutus Minimus. Come on, let's get back and quickly. I think you're so cold you're beginning to ice over. Where's Hiro?"

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and hoisted up onto his back, "I l-lost him in the snow."

Her legs froze about his waist, "I hope you're joking."

"So do I." He managed to jog on trembling legs back to the house, "You can get yourself up there, right?"

She looked at him sceptically, "I've done it lots of times before, so yes. Just tell me if Hiro is up there because you're beginning to worry me slightly."

Ichigo nodded, a little glumly, "And I'll be up there soon enough too, I guess..."

A warm hand touched his cheek – or at least, it _felt _warm, "Ichigo... you'll be fine."

A reassuring peck on his lips gave him a little extra motivation, "Okay. Be careful getting up there."

Grabbing hold of the window ledge, she climbed up the side of the house and slid in through the open window, "I'm always careful."

Then a light flicked on inside.

"Karin – Karin, get up! Get _up_! It's Christmas!"

"Yeah, well done bright spark. What are you, like five?"

"Do I hear voices?" Isshin's attempt at sounding jovial made Ichigo heart wrench a little. What had he done to the family?

"Merry Christmas, Dad!"

"Merry Christmas, girls! Can Santa sign your cast, Yuzu? Ho ho ho!"

Ichigo's stomach lurched.

"Karin! Merry Christmas! Let's go downstairs. Cheer up!"

"Why should I cheer up?" Footsteps clomped down the stairs and Ichigo pressed his ear to the door.

"It's Christmas. Family day!"

"Family day? So unless that means that my brother will be wrapped up in a gift under the tree, then it's still just another day without a member of our family."

There was a silence before Yuzu piped up, "Karin... He isn't coming back."

"Yeah? That's because some total _idiot_ drove him out."

_She 's got nerve_, Ichigo thought, giving a small smile. At least he wasn't totally forgotten.

"Look!" Yuzu interjected, quickly, "Lots of presents under the tree! Let's go open them!"

Ichigo knocked on the door a little softly before receiving a stern look from the lieutenant in the window. Rolling his eyes, he turned his attention back to the door. This time, he punched his knuckles against the hard wood with more force, barely able to feel his hand as he did so.

"I'll get it!" Isshin stood up, "It might even be Santa! Ho ho ho!"

Unsure of what to do, Ichigo just picked up a pile of snow and mashed it into a ball.

The door clicked and opened.

Ichigo's Father peered out into the darkness until he felt a stinging barrage of ice smash into his face.

Ichigo took the opportunity to steal away into the house leaving Isshin fuming, "I'll get you kids one of these days! You just wait!"

"Who was it, Dad?" Yuzu called from the living room.

"Just some damn kids playing pranks." He replied, stepping into the room, brushing snow from his Santa costume.

Then he looked up and could have sworn he saw a third person sitting down cross-legged.

Doing a sort of double-take, he focussed his watering eyes on a boy with bright orange hair.

Was it possible for snow to give hallucinations?

"You know," the familiar voice began, "I was sort of debating with myself whether I would get any presents this year. But it looks like Santa loves me after all, doesn't it?"

"Ichi–" Isshin cut himself off, too scared to find out if his son really was back or not.

His daughters didn't even seem to notice their brother was there until Karin spoke, "Ichigo, can you just pass me the red present please?"

"Sure." Reaching over, he picked up a small package wrapped in bright scarlet paper, "There you go."

"Thanks."

Had he gone mad? Why did no-one else seem to realise that this wasn't normal?

Ichigo glanced up at his Father who was wiping the water from his eyes, "Hey, Dad, been outside? Did you fall over? You're covered in snow."

The twins snorted into their hands to prevent full-blown laughter at the appearance of their bedraggled Father.

Isshin was too shocked to be seething, "Is this... for real?"

"What? It's just a normal Kurosaki Christmas, right?" Ichigo stood up, folding his arms.

"But you're – you're back."

"Yeah. I guess I am. I'm saving myself an explanation as I'm hoping Karin has already told you what she knows – or if not, then I'm going to be shooting off again before you kill me."

Isshin was stunned.

"Look – I'm sorry for leaving. I didn't mean to break up the fam–"

"–Don't apologise. You've done nothing wrong. If anything, it should be me who apologises. I sent you away. I didn't believe in you. I – I had no idea that you... I didn't know you were–"

"–It's fine. Really."

"No. It's _not _fine! I'm a terrible Father. What would Masaki think?" He dropped to one knee, propping himself up against the wall. Silently, Ichigo grabbed hold of his Father's arm and helped him up.

"Dad. Please. Let's forget it, alright?"

"Thank you, son." He clamped a hand on his shoulder before dragging him into a bone-crunching hug.

Ichigo returned the embrace a little hesitantly.

"I was going to get the police involved but – but you're eighteen and old enough to move out if you want a-and your friends came round every day asking if you'd returned. I laid out all your presents just – just in case. And Ichigo – you're freezing. Have you been out there in only your summer clothes?"

"Well, these are the clothes I left in – but when I was a soul reaper, I had my robe and stuff. But yeah. I'm only just starting to feel my toes again."

Something moved behind Isshin's eyes, "A soul reaper... That's going to take some getting used to. But I'm so proud to be able to call you my son. I'll go and fetch you your dressing gown and a hot water bottle. And... I really am sorry. Be right back!"

"Wait!" Ichigo suddenly remembered just what else was in his room besides his dressing gown. "You know, I didn't actually buy you anything as I had no money..."

"You just being here is the best gift we could wish for. You didn't need to bring anything. Right, I'll just nip upstairs."

"Just a minute! I never said I didn't bring you anything – just that I didn't buy you anything. I'll go up and get my dressing gown and I'll tell you what I've brought after."

"You know it's no problem for me to fetch it." Isshin replied.

"I know – it's cool. I'll be right back." Ichigo wandered up the stairs and into his bedroom where he pulled his dressing gown over him and slid on some slippers, groaning a little at the warmth.

Turning to Rukia and Hiro, he spoke, "Now, I'm going to show them Mama first and I need you to wait outside on the corridor until I give the okay, okay?"

"Okay." Hiro nodded, taking hold of his Daddy's hand.

"Good. Let's do this."

…

"Okay, guys – here's the first surprise." Ichigo led Rukia through the door and smiled, "This is Rukia Kuchiki. You may remember her from a couple of years back."

"Dare I hope...?" Isshin began, feeling his happiness rise.

"Yes, Rukia is... my girlfriend."

Yuzu squealed – oh no, wait. That would be Isshin.

"Oh, my gosh – you really aren't gay, are you? I should send you away more often and maybe you can bring home more girls!"

"Well – Rukia is enough for me." Ichigo gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and his Father practically keeled over, "Right, I'll be back in a minute with the second surprise."

"A second surprise? I don't know if It will be quite able to top this beautiful girl."

Rukia blushed a little.

"Oh, you'll love it."

"Is it another girl?" Isshin asked, a little hopefully.

"Um, no."

"Is it a boy?" He quirked an eyebrow, smirking, and Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Well–"

"–What a good brother you have, girls! He's brought home boys for the two of you! Now you can all get married and give me lots of grandchildren! Oh, bring in the boys, Ichigo!"

"No – he's with us! Not for the girls!"

"What sort of sick relationship are you in, son?" He gave his son a disgusted look and Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"Idiot."

Walking out the room, he crouched down to level himself with Hiro, "Now then," he whispered, "The girl with light brown hair is your Aunty Yuzu. The girl with black hair is your Aunty Karin."

"Why are they both called Aunty?"

"No – it's like a girl version of an Uncle. You know Uncle Byakuya is Mama's brother? Well, Aunty Karin and Yuzu are my sisters, see?"

Comprehension dawned on Hiro's face and he nodded, "I understand!"

"Good!" Ichigo stood up, "...And the big scary looking freak is Grandad."

Hiro didn't know what a 'Grandad' was, but he suddenly felt unsure whether he really wanted to go and leave the comforts of the corridor to go and meet this 'Grandad'.

"What's a Grandad?"

"Ah, well, Grandad is my Daddy."

"You have a Daddy?" Hiro looked positively incredulous.

"Sure, I do."

"How come Mama doesn't have a Daddy? Do you have a Mama?"

"Mama and I both used to have a Mother and she a Daddy, but sometimes they have to leave us to go somewhere else, understand?"

Hiro set his jaw and wrapped his arms around his Daddy's legs, "Just make sure _you _don't go anywhere."

Ichigo ruffled the boy's hair, "I won't. At least not any time soon. Come on, they'll be waiting to meet you."

He picked up his son and stepped through the door, "Surprise number 2 goes by the name of Hiro Ichirou Kuchiki."

Yuzu clapped her hands, "He's adorable! How old is he?"

Ichigo half-smiled, "He's a shinigami baby which means he develops at a different rate to human babies. Hiro isn't actually one years old yet."

Isshin leapt up into the air, "This is Rukia's son? I have an adopted grandchild! This is the best day ever!"

"Well... Dad, the thing is... he's not your adopted grandchild... He's your real grandchild."

If Ichigo's Father's jaw could drop any lower, it'd be sweeping the floor, "I have a grandson. This can't be happening... My son isn't gay and he has produced a child. My son has produced a child. He's finally a man!" His face was so bright it looked as though he could be going through a serious stage of supernova, "Let me get a closer look at him!"

Ichigo held out Hiro to Isshin, "Got a hug for your strange old Grandad?"

Hiro gave a shy smile which triggered a chorus of 'oohs and aahs'.

"Come here you little tyke! Come give Santa a cuddle!"

Hiro flung his arms about Isshin's neck who then proceeded to frolic about the room, singing Christmas songs at the top of his voice between announcing "I have a grandson!" to the rest of the world.

Ichigo tugged on Rukia's hand and they sat down beside Yuzu and Karin.

"I knew it'd be you. I _knew _it." Karin smirked smugly at Rukia who gave a light laugh.

"What?" She smiled.

"Yeah. I guess I know my brother well enough to work out that he loves you from the minute I saw you both together. I sorta knew it would be you he'd go to and I knew it'd be you who would bring him back. You should have seen him when you weren't there. He was such a grouch!"

"Hey! I was _not_!" Ichigo complained.

"You were too!"

"Whatever..." He messed up Karin's hair and gave a smirk identical to hers.

Rukia couldn't help but beam at Ichigo and his family.

"You will be staying, won't you, big brother?" Yuzu asked, hopefully.

Isshin turned to eye his son intently.

Rukia didn't meet his gaze but gave a small smile as if to say: It's up to you.

The orange-haired Captain pulled Rukia to his side and with his free arm, he slung it over Yuzu's shoulder, "I'll be staying for a couple of nights, but I have a new family to look after now. Hey, don't look upset, we'll come visit as often as we can. I'm sure Hiro would like to be babysat sometimes, right, kid?"

"Yes!"

They each laughed at his eager reply before Isshin spoke, "So... where abouts is it you're living exactly?"

Ichigo explained to his family about the Soul Society until something seemed to flicker in his Father's face.

Pain?

Or recognition?

Ichigo shrugged it off, continuing his explanation.

"Tell me... when did you find out you had a son?" His Father asked, switching Hiro over to his other hip.

"Well..." Ichigo laughed, sharing a knowing look with Rukia, "...it's kind of a long story. But I was shocked to find out Rukia had a son... but even more so when I discovered he was mine."

"I don't get it. When did all this happen?"

"Don't say I told you so... but do you remember that night when I came home a bit off-my-face? Well... Hiro is sort of the result of that."

"I told y–"

"–Shut up!"

Isshin glowed with smugness and gave Hiro a squeeze, "What a silly Daddy you have."

"What a silly Daddy Daddy has!" Ichigo mimicked his Father's playful tones receiving a few sniggers from his sisters.

"I first met him when he came running into me. He'd lost his Uncle–"

"–You have a brother, Rukia?"

Rukia nodded, "Yes. His name is Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Well, he must come visit us some time too!"

Ichigo interjected, quickly, "Well, Byakuya's a very busy man and is often occupied with work and–"

"–Of course. I'm sure he'd love to come visit." Rukia nipped Ichigo's side, subtly.

"I bet he was shocked when he found out about you having a kid with Ichigo, right?"

She joined in his laughter and Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly.

"Well, anyway, after a lot of blood sweat and tears from both of us, we finally managed to forgive and forget that I'd broken my promises by accident and it's all good, right?"

"Well, Rukia, you certainly sound like a remarkable young woman raising a child by yourself for the first few months which can often be very trying as I'm sure. But Hiro is bright, intelligent – and not to mention handsome, just like his Grandad, right Hiro?" He chuckled and gave his grandson a quick tickle, "So assuming he didn't get these qualities from his Daddy, then I think you're entirely to blame, Rukia. Congratulations."

"Hey! What are you trying to say?" Ichigo scrunched up some wrapping paper and launched it at Isshin's head, "Now who's intelligent?"

Rukia, Karin and Yuzu observed the scene before them with amused expressions as Isshin and Hiro began chasing Ichigo about the room, firing various objects at each other.

"Rukia..." Yuzu began, "Would you mind if Hiro slept in my room tonight?"

"Hey, what about my room?" Karin interrupted.

Rukia smiled, "Of course he can. Maybe if you wanted to, you could both sleep in the same room and he can stay with both of you?"

"Yeah!" Yuzu grinned and Karin nodded.

"Are you sleeping in Ichigo's room?" Yuzu asked, curiously.

"More like closet." Whispered Karin, smirking at the way a blush sprung to Rukia's cheeks.

"Because if not, you could sleep in my bed and I'll go in Karin's room." Yuzu finished.

"Sure. That would be nice. I'm sure Hiro would love to stay with you both."

"What's that?" Ichigo asked, his voice strained because – well, because his son was pinning him to the ground locking his arms firmly behind his back wearing an expression that clearly said: SUBMISSION.

"Your sisters just wondered if they could stay with Hiro and I could use Yuzu's bedroom if they go in Karin's room."

He shrugged as well as he could with a child on his back, "Sure. Now then, you little monster!" Ichigo pulled his arms from Hiro's grasp, "Hold on tight!"

Hiro grabbed hold of his Dad's neck as he stood up and began spinning around, both laughing.

Once he'd stopped, Ichigo took his son in his arms and gave him a tight bear hug, leaving Hiro giggling and squirming, "Daddy!"

"Hiro!"

The spectators watched with interest at the interaction all coming to terms with just how much Ichigo had changed.

There was no doubt, he was going to be the best Father ever.


	21. Poison Flavoured Pasta

**Just a big thank you to all the reviews I've received so far! Thank you for your continued support and please carry on giving the love :) Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

"You know... you go ahead and sleep in my room, Rukia. I know how much you love being in my bed." Ichigo was leaning against the door post, casually.

The family had all turned in early after a long tiring day of eating, playing and eating.

"Ha, very funny." She returned, striding from the bathroom and making her way towards Yuzu's bedroom, "But my dear brother is under the impression we'll be sleeping separately."

"Hey, hey, wait a bit." Ichigo caught her from behind, winding his strong arms about her waist, "C'mere." He mumbled, burying his face into her neck, "What Byakuya doesn't know can't hurt us."

She paused and raised her hand to rest on the side of his cheek, "Ichigo," she whispered, "We'll be waking the others up."

Silently, he walked her backwards into his bedroom and closed the door behind them.

"Ichigo..." She murmured, "If Byakuya..."

Ichigo turned her to face him with her back pressing against the wall and she suddenly found herself unable to finish what she was bout to say (whatever it was).

"You were saying?" He prompted, kissing the underside of her jaw.

"Something about sitting on your bed because my legs are tired." Rukia replied after a gasp.

"Yes, Milady." Ichigo stooped down and picked Rukia up in the bridal position. Walking across to the bed, he added, "By the way... you're blushing."

Rukia widened her eyes and coloured, "I am not."

"You are now. I just... can't resist you... especially when you're blushing." He placed her gently on the bed and laid down beside her.

Automatically, she nestled her head in the crook of his neck and rested her arm over his bare chest, "I hate you..." She mumbled, snuggling closer to his body.

"Love you too, darling dwarf." He kissed the long midnight strands of hair and began tracing his fingers along her back.

"You know, Ichigo, for what it's worth, I'm really proud of you." She sighed, delicately.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows.

"I guess because not everybody would have done what you did."

Ichigo could feel her shrug against him as she tucked her head beneath his chin, "I didn't do anything to be proud of. I just did what needed doing."

"True. But not everyone has the guts to do it. I know it took you a lot of effort to do."

"I couldn't have done it without you." He reasoned.

Her arm tightened around his chest, "You could have."

He let out a hoarse laugh, "You really have no idea what you mean to me, do you?"

"Well..." Rukia kissed the hard panes of his chest, "...If it's anything close to how I feel about you, then I've got a pretty good idea."

"The first time I met you was the best thing that ever happened to me." The two fell silent and Rukia smiled against his warm skin, "...And by that I mean it was funny to watch you fall over when I kicked you."

She gave him a light slap, laughing despite his comment, "Oh, shut up."

There was a low rumble in his chest and his gentle chuckle began to slowly lull Rukia to close her eyes.

Ichigo looked down after a couple of minutes and realised she had fallen fast asleep. Women...

Carefully, he disentangled himself and stood up to leave.

It would be best that he honoured Rukia's promise to Byakuya and went to go sleep in his sister's room instead if he wanted to keep on her good side...

Besides... he was getting pretty tired himself...

"Hey, son, where you off to? Sneaking off to see Rukia, huh?" Ichigo's Dad walked out the bathroom, shaking his hands dry, a ridiculous smirk plastered on his lips.

"No, idiot. I'm going to bed."

"You're going the wrong way."

"I'm sleeping in Yuzu's bed tonight because Rukia fell asleep in mine." Ichigo replied, quietly.

"I can't believe my son is finally entertaining a girlfriend while the rest of the house is asleep!"

"Besides you, of course..." Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Or could you just not sleep because you were so excited that I have a girlfriend–"

"–Who you were entertaining secretively!"

"She's asleep!" Ichigo took another step towards his room, ignoring his Father's delighted squeals.

"I knew you'd come around one of these days."

"Dad – I have _not _been doing anything of the sort!"

Isshin grinned, "Yeah, yeah. I mean, I remember one night when I was staying over at your Mother's house. Ha, I'll never forget the expression I saw on _her_ Mother's face when she walked into the kitchen and–"

"–Dad! Please. Maybe I can relate to you when I'm old, married, have a whole pack of teenagers charging around with their girlfriends or boyfriends. But for now, picturing you doing my Mum on the kitchen side isn't the best of images I can think of right now!"

"You have a very vivid imagination. I never said we were on the kitchen side." He quirked an eyebrow, mischievously, "It was on top of the tumble drier."

"Dad, _please_!"

"Come on, boy! If you don't wanna hear about my sex life, then at least tell me a bit about yours!"

"You know – you can be a real creep at times." Ichigo shoved past his Dad who went into his own bedroom, laughing silently.

"_You're embarrassed._" That cold, unwelcome voice crept its way back into his mind, again, completely killing his day.

"Of what exactly?" Ichigo dropped onto Yuzu's bed, punching the pillow into a more comfortable shape.

"_You don't want to tell your Dad you've only ever shagged the bitch once_."

"She isn't a bitch."

"_But you've still only shagged her once_ _and you can barely even remember it._"

"I want to treat her respectfully, that's why."

"_No, she just doesn't ever let it get as far as getting totally naked._"

"I could seduce her if I wanted to. But I don't. It's a little thing called _respect_. Now get lost and let me sleep."

"_That wasn't very respectful._"

"I give respect only to those who deserve it. Now _get lost_." With no further ado, Ichigo had dropped asleep, completely and utterly exhausted.

…

"So, Ichigo, I was thinking... you and Rukia should take off and meet up with your friends today." Isshin was leaning against his bedroom door post the next morning.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked, stretching out his arms behind him, his whole spine cracking, "Why's that?"

"Well, for one, I think you should let them know you're safe. For two, I think you should introduce them to Rukia. I'd say you should introduce them to Hiro too but... well, maybe they won't be ready to hear that quite yet and he might want to spend the day with us."

"If I tell them we're together, there'll be questions galore. I think I'll let them know gradually. First introduce Rukia to be my very close friend and – you're right. I should just tell it all at once. But they'll want to see him in person."

"Take a picture... or take him some other time. Come on son, I know what it's like raising kids. It's nice to have a break sometimes. Plus that, I know I won't be able to see him too often. I know you'll be busy doing your... Soul Society stuff."

"Gee, thanks." Ichigo rolled his eyes, "But yeah. That would be nice. Thanks, Dad. Anyway – I'm starving. Let's go eat."

…

"So, what's the plan?" Rukia asked as both she and Ichigo pulled their coats over their bodies.

"Uh... Well, I dunno yet. We'll decide outside."

"Sure. Where's Hiro, anyway?"

"I'm right here!" A small ball of fury in the form of a little boy stampeded at both shinigami parents and tackled Rukia to the ground, "Look! Look, Mama, I've got a dart gun!" He aimed it at his Mother and triggered a small dart with a black sucker on the end.

Such was Rukia's shock, she could not react until Hiro had pulled the small bullet from her forehead, "How d'you like _that_?"

"It's just a good job that Mama isn't in a bad mood right now, Hiro." She replied, sitting up, still feeling a little dazed, "Daddy and I are going out to see some friends. Will you be alright with your Aunties and Grandad?"

He nodded, "Yes! They have lots more dart guns upstairs and we can have a war!"

Rukia transferred him to her hip as she stood to her feet, "Glad to hear it. Now behave yourself, okay?" She dropped a kiss on his forehead before placing him on the ground, "No misbehaving. I mean it, Mr."

Hiro nodded and turned to his Daddy who winked, "Misbehave as much as you can."

"Ichigo!" Rukia swiped at him and he spanned his hands out defensively.

Karin and Yuzu laughed at the exchange before Ichigo stooped down to Hiro's level, "Make sure you get Grandad with that gun, okay?"

"I will do, Daddy." He promised solemnly to which Ichigo chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Good boy. See you later."

"Don't listen to Daddy." Rukia turned Ichigo around and pushed him from the door, "He's naughty."

"Always listen to Daddy!" He shouted behind her shoulder before they disappeared around the corner, "Mama doesn't know what she's talking about – hey! That hurt! Ow! Stop it!" Ichigo's shouts faded away along with the sound of Rukia's light yet manic laughter.

"You know, I seriously hope she succeeds in disciplining that boy..." Isshin chuckled, loading his dart gun.

…

"So, where to first?" Ichigo asked, pulling Rukia along the icy road with his hand, making sure to steady her whenever her foot slipped, "I suppose at some point we should visit Uryu. We might as well get it over with, right?"

Rukia shoved his arm, "Be nice."

"Hey – I _am _being nice! I'm paying him a visit aren't I? Jeez."

She rolled her eyes, "Just... behave, okay?"

"Fine... We're gonna have to pick up the pace a little if we're wanting to visit everybody before sunset."

"You set the pace, then."

Ichigo smirked, "Sure you can keep up?"

"I'll try my best."

He doubled the speed of his feet and the sudden shock nearly made Rukia trip up. But determined to remain on track, she moved her short legs as fast as she could without actually running before Ichigo lengthened his strides _and _moved quicker.

"Come on, Ruke, you can do better than that." He was _still _walking faster.

Sliding her hand up his arm, she gripped onto both his shoulders and leapt onto his back, smiling contentedly.

When he slowed, she dug her heels into his side, "Come on. Mush!"

He let out a soft growl, "Ha, you'll regret that."

Then Ichigo was running.

He was running impossibly fast.

He was running impossibly fast _on the ice_!

"Ichigo! Ichi – you'll kill us!" She yelled, slapping his shoulder.

"How? You're already dead!" He gave an evil cackle before skating along the ice, gleefully, receiving some very concerned looks from passers-by.

"Well, dying the first time wasn't very nice and I'd rather not do it again!" She squealed, slapping his shoulder.

"Are you sure? Because I can go faster if you really want?"

"No! Just stop it! We're there now!"

Ichigo was still laughing as he came to a halt outside the large house.

Rukia slid off his back an stood by Ichigo's side as he knocked on the door.

After a minute, it opened and a man looking scarily identical to Uryu but with white hair appeared at the door, "I see."

"Oh." Ichigo backed away, "Uryu not in?"

"No. He no longer lives here."

"Really?"

"He moved out... he now lives with a classmate."

"Who?"

Uryu's Father scoured the two Soul reapers before him with his cold eyes, "I really don't think that is any of your business. Why should I tell you?"

"Because we're his friends?"

"His friends? Ha. _Soul reapers _are not his friends. They're his enemies. Just like you are mine which is why I can only pray that you get hit by traffic on your way _off _my property."

Before he could go Bankai on the son of a bitch, Ichigo watched the door slam in his face.

"Well, aren't you such a delight? I'll bet your parents had a marvellous time raising you!" He yelled turning away from Uryu's house, "I'm in the right mind to set my squad on you, you old Quincy fart!"

"Ichigo..." Rukia slapped his arm and pulled him away, quickly.

"Well, I am!" He shouted, storming away from the house, moodily.

Then he found himself flat on his back after misjudging his step and slipping on the ice.

He glared grumpily up at the sky for a moment before folding his arms like a sulky child.

Rukia laughed and grabbed hold of his elbow, "Come on, Ichigo. You look ridiculous."

"Oh, shut up! I was trying to make a smooth exit."

"Well, it looked very smooth. You managed to slip and fall very gracefully if that helps the situation."

He growled and picked himself up, "Let's go see Chad, already."

"I thought you said Chad would be in Mexico for Christmas?"

"Did I? Oh... yeah. So, I guess that means Orihime and Tatsuki, then..."

"Don't sound too happy about that." Rukia laughed, jumping onto his back once again, "Now, onwards!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes but complied all the same, "Next time you can travel with _me _on your back and see how It feels..."

"Why, what's wrong with me riding you?" She asked, a little _too _innocently.

Ichigo let out a breath of laughter, "Absolutely nothing at all. You know you can ride me whenever you please."

She leaned forwards and whispered directly in his ear, "Can I give orders on the speed, then?"

"I – I guess so." Ichigo mumbled, turning a little red at the thought of Rukia –

Stop it.

"Then hurry the hell up and get to Orihime's before I freeze to death."

Oh, hilarious.

…

"Ichigo?" A voice sounded from somewhere above Ichigo and Rukia's head, "And... Rukia? Is that you? You're home?"

They looked up to see Orihime leaning out the window, her hair ruffled and cheeks coloured.

"Hey, Orihime! Are you busy?" Rukia smiled up at the ginger haired girl who shook her head, vigorously.

"Of course not! Uh... I'll be right down!"

The window closed and the two could hear clattering within Orihime's bedroom before she came downstairs.

She opened the door and invited them inside, smoothing down her hair, self-consciously.

"You alright?"

"Sure! It's great to see you both! Is everything okay with your family now? I knew he'd go to you, Rukia. I was positive he would be fine." She wrapped her arms about Rukia's neck in a happy hug. Returning her embrace, Rukia smiled, "It's sure nice to see you too!"

"How are you, Ichigo?" She asked, shaking his hand, formally.

He chuckled, "I'm doing really good, actually. How have you been? What have you been up to? Sorry I haven't really been in touch much."

Orihime giggled, "I've been... really good. Come on in and sit down! I've made some pasta!"

Ichigo replied, "That's alright – we've just eaten before we came."

Her face dropped a little and she nodded, "O-okay, that's fine."

"Ignore him. He'd love to have some pasta – he's just being polite." Rukia rolled her eyes and elbowed her boyfriend discreetly in the ribs who winced at the force and attempted to disguise it as a cough.

"Oh, great! I'll – I'll be right back!" She hurried from the room and Ichigo took a seat, pulling Rukia down with him, "I should call Tatsuki! I know she'd want to see you!"

They sat for a moment in silence as Orihime bustled about in the kitchen before Ichigo whispered, "She seems a little on edge, don't you think?"

"Maybe she's just excited to see us."

"Maybe... But she hasn't been smiling as much, has she?"

"She's probably shocked to see us. I mean, it's not like we've been in touch with her, is it?"

"Well, I... haven't been home since..."

"I know." Rukia replied, quickly, "But... all the same, I think she's just surprised."

They stopped their hushed conversation once Orihime had returned, holding two plates full of what liked green mush but was actually pasta coated in spinach and squid sauce with sprinklings of dark chocolate.

Ichigo poked at the dish with his fork and Rukia smiled, taking a large mouthful, "This is great, Orihime."

"Thank you! I'm glad you like it. Ichigo... You're not eating. Are you feeling alright?"

"Sure, I'm just letting it cool."

"It's already cold, Ichigo." Orihime replied.

"Ah, of course." He stabbed a piece of pasta and nibbled it before Rukia cleared her throat.

"You know... I think he's probably just a bit tired. It's been quite a long day for him. He never feels like eating when he's tired."

Orihime took his plate from him, "Oh! Of course, you don't have to finish it off, Ichigo! You should have said!"

Ichigo shot a grateful look at Rukia before turning to thank Orihime.

She placed the plate on the small table and smiled, "So... what's been going on?"

"Nothing much." Ichigo shrugged and Rukia just ate another mouthful of poison.

"Really? I would have thought that you would have been in some kind of adventure!"

"Yeah... heh. You could say that." Ichigo muttered, "We got into a bit of a scrape with some guy who was trying to take over the Soul Society but it's all good now."

"Oh, I see. What happened?"

Ichigo explained in very brief detail about Jirou Shihōin and how he was defeated, leaving out all additional information about his developing relationship with Rukia.

"And what about you, Rukia? How is everything?"

"It's very good thanks. It was nice to get a visit from Ichigo."

"You weren't saying that at first." He smirked and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I wonder why..."

The ginger-haired girl raised her eyebrows, "Did you two have a falling out?"

"Something like that, but we're friends again, right?" Ichigo nudged Rukia's arm, playfully.

"Oh, good! You should both stay over one night."

"Yeah, maybe..." Rukia nodded, knowing it would probably never happen.

"It might be better company for Uryu if there were others here too."

"Uryu?" Ichigo asked, lifting his head up.

"Didn't I tell you? He got kicked out from his house and so I offered for him to stay in the spare bedroom. He's been really helpful too. He's at work right now though."

"Really? Wow. So, are you two... together?"

Orihime coloured, "Of course not! I..."

Rukia watched the way she stared at Ichigo before lowering her gaze, blushing. She knew for a fact that Orihime was still in love with Ichigo.

"I'll clear away the plates." She stood up and took the plate from the table, "Thanks, Orihime."

"Oh, don't worry! I'll do it!" Orihime tried to get to her feet but Rukia shook her head.

"No, I insist. I won't be long." Rukia left the room and placed the plates in the sink, filling up the washing up bowl with hot, soapy water.

Leaning against the counter, she pondered on Orihime and Uryu.

What if there was something going on between them?

But the way she looked at Ichigo was enough to make Rukia's mind up.

Orihime was still definitely in love with Ichigo.

She could hear their voices from the other room and Orihime was talking, "Uh, Ichigo, do you mind me asking something?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you... are you and Rukia... together?"

"Sure. We travelled here together."

"No, I mean... I mean... are you in love?"

There was a short silence.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know... it's just... you're so right for each other and... well, I guess I'd be kidding myself if I thought that there wasn't something going on between you."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo's voice wavered and Rukia was willing to bet she knew what was going to be said next.

"I don't want things to be awkward between us, Ichigo, but I know if I don't tell you how I feel, I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

"Right."

"It's just... I want what makes you happy. I know that Rukia is the one who completes you and not me. I just want you to know that if you ever need anyone and for whatever reason, Rukia isn't around – there's always me."

Bingo.

Ichigo was silent and he was most like wondering how to react to Orihime's hopeful suggestion. Rukia turned the tap off and dipped her hands into the water.

"Orihime... I don't... look, I'm going to be honest. I value you as a very good friend. You've done a lot for me and words can't describe how much I appreciate that. But... the thing is... Rukia and I... we're... well... I'm not sure how to say it."

"You're together. I'd be a fool not to notice that you're in love." Orihime was speaking in gentle tones and Rukia couldn't help but feel ever so slightly jealous. Why did she have to have the harsh, unkind voice when Orihime could speak so... soothingly?

"Huh?"

"Ichigo... I can see you're in love. Maybe you just don't know it yet, I don't know. But, please, I need you to let her know, okay? If she doesn't already know. The only way I can be happy is knowing you are happy."

And she had big boobs... Rukia sighed, splashing soapy water all over her front by mistake.

Dammit.

"Listen... Orihime, I'm not gonna lie. I have a shinigami kid... with Rukia."

Tactful, Ichigo. _Really _tactful... Rukia rolled her eyes and wiped the plates up.

There was a silence before Orihime spoke with a shaking voice, "Really? I – I didn't know that was even possible."

"No, neither did I! It's awesome, right? You should totally meet him!" Ichigo replied, happily.

Orihime laughed, nervously, "I don't know if he'll like me, or not."

"Oh, he will! I know he'll love you."

"Really? You think?"

"I know he will. It'll be great. In fact, I'd suggest you came over for a visit to meet him tomorrow, but we're going back to the Soul Society then."

After stacking the plates up, Rukia decided it would be okay for her to rejoin the group and she made her way back into the main room.

"Oh, hey, Rukia, Ichigo was just telling me about your son. I can't wait to meet him!" She smiled, happily and Rukia gave a small laugh.

"Oh, he told you about him? Well, I know he would love to meet you too! How about we drop by tomorrow before we go back to the Soul Society?"

"That'd be great!" Orihime's smile widened just at the point when the front door opened.

"Orihime, are you home?" Uryu's voice called through from the lobby and Orihime stood up, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll be right back." She bounced joyfully from the room, leaving the two Shinigami to exchange significant glances.

After a moment, they both came back into the room and Uryu dropped his sewing basket at the sight of Ichigo and Rukia sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Ichigo, Rukia!"

"Yes?" They both asked, simultaneously.

"You're back!" He was smiling now, walking towards Ichigo who had stood up, ready to shake his hand.

"Yeah. Not for good though." After the greeting, the three sat down on the floor beside Rukia.

"So, you're going back to Seretei? I can only assume that's where you came from."

"Yes." Ichigo nodded.

"What happened?"

Ichigo explained everything, briefly, not even bothering to pause for a breath.

"So, let me get this straight... you and Rukia... have a son together?" Uryu asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Sure." Ichigo replied, shrugging as if it was the smallest deal in the world.

Uryu burst out laughing – which was a rarity for him, "I am honestly surprised at you, Ichigo."

"What? Why?"

Orihime shot him a warning glance but Uryu just shrugged it off, still chuckling, "I must confess it is slightly shocking that you were able to produce a child."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

Rukia looked down, placing her hand over her mouth to prevent her smirk from showing.

"What? What are you all laughing at?" He slammed his hands down on the floor, "Why does everyone sound so surprised when I say I have a girlfriend and a son?"

"Well... we weren't all expecting it..."

"Not even I was expecting it." Rukia spoke, innocently.

"Rukia!" He complained, miserably.

Only Orihime was remaining completely serious, which sort of made Ichigo _want _to laugh, but instead he just asked, clicking his tongue, "Well, what _did _you expect?"

Uryu pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose with both his middle and index finger, "Oh, I don't know... A gay lover and a handbag chihuahua?"

Even Orihime laughed at this, but regretted it instantly at the glower forming on Ichigo's face.

"Uh, excuse _me_, Mr Handicrafts, but I'm pretty sure you'd have been the one who designed the freakin' handbag." He muttered.

"Anyway, how have you been getting on?" Rukia asked, changing the subject even though she was still giggling at the thought of Ichigo carrying a pink handbag.

"We've been great, haven't we?" Orihime smiled at Uryu who nodded, "Uryu's got a job at the local crafts club and I've volunteered as a chef at a care home. It's all working out just fine for us, isn't it?"

Both Ichigo and Rukia forced congratulating smiles at the two despite feeling completely sorry for the residents at the care home.

Just so long as she didn't cook them any pasta...

"Orihime? I'm here. Is everything alright?" Tatsuki's voice called from the lobby.

"Oh, sure! Come in! I've got visitors."

Tatsuki appeared at the door, her eyes widening at the sight, "Ichigo! Rukia! What're you both doing here?"

"Oh, hey, Tatsuki. We... I came back."

She surveyed Rukia, quickly, "And brought Rukia. Well, it's great to see you both. What happened?"

"Long story. But the ending is that now Rukia and I have a son. His name's Hiro."

Tatsuki paled, "You're kidding, right?"

They both shook their heads, "He's at home with his Grandad right now... but, yeah."

As the group continued making light conversation (once Tatsuki had got over the initial shock), Rukia couldn't help but watch the way Uryu was around Orihime.

He would give her the chance to speak first and if she was unsure of what to say, he would fill in the blanks and laugh at all her jokes – no matter how crap they were.

Unconsciously, Orihime would smooth back her hair every now and again after Uryu would look at her or mention her in passing.

Rukia was adamant they were in love but just didn't realise it yet.

"Hey, Orihime... I was wondering... could you get me a recipe for that pasta you made?"

Ichigo stared at his girlfriend as if she were insane.

"Sure! It should be in the kitchen."

Rukia followed Orihime into the kitchen and leaned against the side, "Hey, Orihime... I was thinking something when we were in there."

"You were?" She grabbed a huge ring-binder labelled: Orihime's Home-made Recipes.

"Yeah... you know, you and Uryu seem pretty close."

"Mm-hmm, we're great friends!"

"Have you ever thought... have you ever thought of him as anything more than just a friend?" She asked, cautiously.

Orihime coloured and flicked through the book, "N-no. Of course not."

"Really?"

"Well... I guess he's a real nice guy."

"And he does seem to care for you a lot."

"He does look out for me... I guess I do like him a lot... but I've just been so caught up thinking about Ichi–" She cut herself off, feigning a cough, "...You know... thinking about other things."

Rukia nodded, "So, you like him?"

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she shrugged, "Even if I did... it wouldn't make a difference."

"What do you mean?"

Orihime sighed, "Rukia... Uryu has a girlfriend."

_What?_

"A girlfriend? Since how long?"

"He's had her for a few weeks. She's a real nice girl, though. We get on really well. She comes over a lot to see him."

"And... she's okay with you living with her boyfriend?"

"Sure... I guess."

"So... if you think about it, do you like Uryu in that way?"

"Well, there was a point earlier on in the week when I saw him after I'd been crying and he was really lovely to hug. He also looked really good on that day, but I don't know. I'm scared of telling him."

"Well, you might not believe me, but judging by the way he is around you... I would definitely say you need to tell him how you feel."

"Listen, Rukia... Uryu thinks I'm in love with Ichi– with someone else."

"Depending on how you feel, I think you should let him know. As soon as you can. Don't leave it for ages. Believe me. I waited three years before I let Ichigo know how I felt."

Orihime nodded, avoiding Rukia's eye, "Well, here's the recipe."

Rukia took it and smiled, "Thanks. Just think about it, Orihime. You're a lovely girl and you deserve someone who will treat you well and I think that Uryu would agree."

"Thanks, Rukia. You're a great friend and I know that you and Ichigo deserve each other."

They made their way back into the living room and Ichigo looked up.

"Well, anyway, it's getting late. We should be off, right Ruke?"

"Right."

Just before Orihime closed the door, Rukia grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, "Think about what I said." She whispered subtly in her ear.

"I will. Thanks."

"I guess we'll drop by tomorrow, alright?" Ichigo asked to which they both nodded.

"Thanks for coming by, Ichigo, it was great to see you both again."

"No problem, Orihime. Catch you later."

Both Orihime and Uryu watched as Ichigo turned from the house, shoving Rukia's arm so she landed in the snow and laughing before speeding off ahead.

"I'll get you for that, Kurosaki!" She yelled, picking herself up and shooting off behind him.

"That's _Captain _Kurosaki to you, shorty!"

"I can't believe it took them three years to finally get their heads round their love for each other." Uryu shook his head and Orihime gave a nervous giggle.

"Listen, Uryu... there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Sure, go ahead. But let's talk inside, it's freezing out here. I don't want you catching a cold and dying of pneumonia or something..."

Orihime smiled before turning to follow Uryu into the house.

…

Covered head to foot in ice cold snow, Ichigo and Rukia stepped through the door, shivering.

"What on Earth have you two been doing?" Isshin asked once they'd trudged through into the living room, water dripping from their bodies, "Wait – don't even tell me!"

"We...had... a fight..." Ichigo spoke between shivers, "And... now we're freezing... a-and we'll be g-going... upstairs to... dry off."

"Don't you just love the excuses youth these days come out with? A 'fight'... going upstairs to 'dry off'."

"Dad... please." Karin rolled her eyes.

"Who won?" Hiro asked, interestedly.

"I think we both _lost_... to be honest." Rukia replied, teeth chattering.

"Well, there has to be a winner."

"If we... had to determine it... it would probably... be the one who squealed less." Rukia shot a smug glance at Ichigo who grumbled something unintelligible and turned out of the room followed by the laughter of his family.

Rukia closed the living room door behind her and moved up the stairs behind Ichigo.

"I say we go dry off... take a hot bath or shower... then get in bed and have hot chocolate... what do you say?" Ichigo asked once they'd reached the top of the stairs.

Rukia managed a smile despite her trembling, "I couldn't agree more."

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review and I'll love you unconditionally forever 3**


	22. Wake Up Surprise Take Two

Ichigo was spread out on his bed, propped up against the pillows, clutching a mug of hot chocolate in one hand and a packet of chocolate chunk cookies in the other. Rukia had just been in the shower and was drying off in the next room before deciding to venture boldly into Ichigo's bedroom.

She wandered in, her hair still slightly damp and her body wrapped up in one of Yuzu's fluffy, purple dressing gowns.

Ichigo budged up and patted the space beside him, "I made you hot chocolate."

Smiling, Rukia joined him on the bed and cuddled against his side, taking the hot chocolate and a cookie from the packet, "You're the best."

"Well, naturally... But we already knew that."

Rukia chuckled and took a sip from her mug to which Ichigo pointed at it, "Hey... you like the mug?"

"Huh?" Rukia looked at it and saw a familiar looking bunny printed on the front, "Chappy! Where did you get this?"

"I picked it up a while back... I was just passing through market when I found it. I was gonna save it for you if you ever came for a visit and I just remembered about it now."

She planted a small kiss on his cheek, "Thank you. I love it."

"Don't mention it." He shrugged and she rested her head against his shoulder, dipping the biscuit into the chocolatey depths of her new mug.

There was distant, eager thudding powering up the stairs and Ichigo looked nervously towards the door as it flung open, "Hey! We're about to play a game! Do you want to play?"

"Sure. We'll be down in a minute." Rukia smiled at Hiro before he grinned and shot off back down the stairs.

Ichigo groaned and dropped his head back against the pillows, placing his mug down on the bedside table to which Rukia dug her elbow into his side, "Let's not forget we came to see your family."

"I don't mind seeing them... it's just movement..."

"It looks like you need some motivation."

Quirking an eyebrow, Ichigo asked, "Why d'you have something in mind?"

Running her white hands along the belt of her dressing gown, she gave a suggestive smirk, "Maybe."

"Oh."

She crawled towards him, sitting on his lap and pulling his face down towards hers, "Get up, Ichigo, or I'll–"

Ichigo didn't even let her finish whatever threat he was sure she was about to give. She was only ever suggestive with her actions when she was about to punch him or something. He'd got her all worked out.

Cutting her short, he placed his lips on hers and pulled her against his chest. She struggled for a moment before realising that actually... she didn't mind a quick kiss or two...

Or a long kiss or two...

...Or three...

She wasn't fussed.

"We'd better go then..." He murmured against her lips before sitting up and she cleared her throat after breaking away from the kiss.

"I wonder what we'll be playing." She mused as he took her hand.

"Oh, if Hiro's deciding the game... who knows what horror he's got in store for us...?"

…

As it happened, the Kurosakis (plus Kuchikis) ended up playing Blind Man's Bluff. It all started out rather innocent. The vote was unanimous that Ichigo should be the one to be blindfolded first. It was going fairly well to begin with. The others would tap him every so often and watch him get confused before lashing out at empty spaces in the air.

Anyway, it was playful enough until he ended up hitting Isshin who didn't escape fast enough and well...

The 'game' ended when it all got a little bit out of hand and Ichigo finished up under a pile of sisters, son, girlfriend and father who thought it'd be a great idea to totally flatten him.

Brilliant.

"Get off!" He yelled, his voice muffled beneath all the people.

"What?" Karin asked.

"Can't hear you!" Isshin laughed.

"This is meant to be a _game _not a freakin' ambush!"

It was Yuzu who decided It would probably be best if they all let him breathe.

However, Ichigo had already decided this and he had managed to force his way through the crowd of family and came out on top, heaving for breath.

"You alright there, Ichigo? You look a little... hot and bothered." Rukia said, innocently.

"I'm hot, alright." He winked, "But, I think all of you are about to be bothered, in a minute. Especially you, young man!" He stood up and began chasing after a squealing Hiro.

But he was then being pursued by an angry mob of relatives.

Why did he consent to play this game, again?

Oh... that was right... he didn't!

"I think it's Grandad's turn to be the blind man now. Or we could just skip to the part where we _kill him_!"

It took the others a moment to weigh this option up in their minds before they finally turned on Isshin instead.

Rukia hung back with Ichigo and watched Hiro, Yuzu and Karin practically impale the head of the Kurosaki household.

"Well, it was certainly an... exciting game." Rukia concluded.

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo grumbled, "We'll see how excited you feel when there's a whole bunch of people all pinning you to the ground..."

Giving a small chuckle, Rukia replied, "We'll see how excited you get when I'm pinning you to the ground."

"Hey, it wasn't just you! There was a whole hoard of you on me!" He complained, completely missing Rukia's point.

Smirking, she expanded, "No... but it can just be me, if you want..."

He was momentarily silenced as her hand brushed his, in an innocent, yet lewd manner.

"Hey, you two best get over here right now!" Isshin yelled, "Come give me a hand already! I got about ten billion rascals pummelling me!"

"That would be three children actually." Ichigo replied, snorting, "Including my son who isn't even one, yet."

Rukia laughed at the sight before feeling a little sorry for poor Isshin and nudging Ichigo, "Come on, let's go give him a hand."

Rolling his amber eyes, Ichigo muttered, "Fine. The quicker we get this over with, the quicker I get to go to sleep... Alright then, you lot! It's the big boys' turn, now!"

"I assume that doesn't include me." Rukia commented.

"Seeing as though you are neither big or a boy, then your assumptions would be correct."

She watched through entertained eyes as Ichigo charged into the pile of children and picked both his sisters up in each arm, shouting mock-heroically, "Run, Dad! Save yourself! I'll be fine!"

Isshin didn't need telling twice. He stood up and ran to the other side of the room, closely followed by a half-mental Hiro.

"Hey, you weren't supposed to run, Dad! You were supposed to stay and help me fight!"

Isshin sent a despairing glance at Hiro who was advancing, menacingly fast towards him, "I'll get you, Grandad!"

"No! Please! Take him instead! Get your Father! He's worth so much more than I am! I'm not even worth killing!"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows at his Father before setting his sisters down, "Okay, go get him, girls."

"Ichigo, how could you?" Isshin shouted, completely betrayed as his offspring pulled him back to the ground again, with Ichigo wiping his hands together, victoriously.

Rukia was laughing at the scene before she glanced up at the clock, "You know, I think it's Hiro's bed time."

Ichigo nodded, wearily, "Yeah. Agreed. Alright then, Hiro, get your ass to bed."

"Ichigo!" Rukia scolded, slapping his arm to which he just shrugged, half-apologetically.

"Yeah, Hiro – bedtime..." Isshin's muffled voice was barely intelligible beneath the mass of children.

"Never!" He squealed, giggling.

There was a rather large commotion that proceeded when Hiro sped off from the room and hid in the kitchen behind the counter and the twins removed themselves from their Father, but accidentally tripped him over when he stood up. Ichigo pursued Hiro and clapped his hands together, "Right, little man, it's time to get you into bed for a story."

"A story?" He asked, cautiously.

"Yeah."

"But I'm not tired!" He protested, backing against the washing machine.

"Yes, you are!"Ichigo countered, taking a step forwards.

Then Hiro decided that he'd feel safer if he climbed into the washing machine.

Ichigo sighed, frustratedly, before speaking in a low, gruff voice, pressing his face against the window to the washing machine, "Alright, kiddo, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. It's your choice."

He considered this proposition seriously before asking, "Okay, which one's the easy way?"

"The easy way is where I grab your ankles and drag you out of the washing machine and then all the way upstairs to bed."

"That doesn't sound very easy." Hiro mused.

Ichigo chuckled, darkly, "Well, if you don't like that, then I can guarantee you won't enjoy the hard way."

The look of pure fright painted itself all across Hiro's face and he widened his amber eyes, "So, what am I going to do?"

Ichigo crouched down and whispered, "Well... if you promised to be on your best behaviour and come out of the washing machine, then Daddy will let you have a cookie and some milk before going to bed for a story – that your Aunties can read, if you want."

"Really?" Hiro asked, suspiciously, "Is there a catch?"

Oh, he was so impossible.

Ichigo frowned, "A catch? The catch is that if you aren't on your best behaviour and don't come out of the washing machine, that Daddy really will take you to bed by your ankles."

"I see. Well, I suppose I'd best get out of this thing." He pushed against the door, then suddenly became terrified, "Daddy, it won't open."

Ichigo stared at the machine in front of him, "Right. Well, leave it to me."

He placed a hand gingerly on the door and tried to open it.

It didn't budge.

"Daddy?" Hiro trembled.

"Don't panic, Hiro." He pulled the door again before realising that he couldn't actually open it, "Okay... you can panic now."

Hiro was about to burst into tears before the helpless Captain when Yuzu wandered into the room followed by Karin and Rukia.

"Clearly, Ichigo has never done any washing..." Karin rolled her eyes, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Well, I would... but Yuzu's always hogging it." Ichigo moved backwards, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, because washing is my absolute favourite thing to do." She remarked, pushing a button above the door and watching it click open, "There."

Hiro tumbled out onto the floor, shaking from head to foot.

"Hiro, are you alright?" Rukia asked, concerned – but still finding it difficult not to find the whole situation a little amusing.

He sat up and mumbled through a shock-filled voice, "Can I still have a cookie?"

…

Ichigo leaned back against Yuzu's pillows. It was currently approximately six in the morning. Rukia had once again fallen asleep in his bed... It was probably just something about his room that made her feel comfortable or something. Like, she had stayed over in his room for a lot of weeks...

Damn, why hadn't he made a move earlier? They were always sleeping so close... yet... they could have been sleeping even closer if Ichigo had have just stopped being such an immature teenage boy...

But hey... Ichigo was now wide awake and fully aware that his girlfriend was probably sleeping so blissfully... and he could easily slip in and give her a wonderful wake up surprise.

"_Oh yeah, because your last wake-up surprise went wonderfully._"

Oh, that irritating, snide voice in his head was so annoying!

"You just wait, Hollow scum, I'll prove you so wrong."

"_Go ahead. It ought to prove to be amusing either way_."

"Fine." Ichigo slid out from beneath the pink quilt and stood up, clad only in his boxer shorts.

"_And that is the definition of morning wood_."

Ignoring this remark, he crept out the room, stealthily and crossed the landing as quietly as he could (but also managing to stub his toe on the corner of the wall and then had to spend the next minute in recovery on the floor).

Pressing his ear to his bedroom, he could hear her slow, steady breathing.

Ever so carefully, he opened the door and nipped inside, closing it softly behind him. He took a moment to appreciate the view of her graceful sleeping position, with a pale hand tucked beneath her head.

Allowing himself a small, tender smile, Ichigo made his way over to her. Stretching out beside her on the soft bedding, he watched her body stir.

He could have just laid there and watched her sleep for hours. Her face seemed to become more and more beautiful with each breath she drew.

As it happened, he didn't watch her sleep for long as she'd sensed his presence and her violet eyes half-opened.

"_And... This is the part where she punches you again_."

"Ichigo?" She mumbled, her voice croaking just enough to make Ichigo tingle with pleasure.

"I didn't mean to wake you..." He pushed a lock of her dark hair behind her ear, his eyes never leaving hers.

She edged closer towards him before freezing, "Wait... did I – did I fall asleep here?"

Ichigo smiled, his fingers moving tantalisingly slow down her cheek, tracing her jaw, "You sure did. But don't worry about the whole promise to your bro – I went to Yuzu's room again."

She expressed a relieved smile, "Thank you and... sorry... I don't know what it is about this room that just makes me so sleepy and relaxed."

"You go ahead off to sleep, again... I'm wide awake, so we won't be breaking any promises..."

She shook her head, "There must have been a reason you sneaked in here."

He shrugged, "Do I need a reason to come in here to watch over you?"

Rukia raised her eyebrows, "Well, it's unlikely that anything dangerous will be occurring and you know it. So there probably was a reason."

Ichigo glided his fingers from her face and to the nape of her neck, "I just thought I'd come in and give you a nice surprise."

"Oh, you did?"

"Mm." he mumbled, his hand finding its way down her back and resting on her hip.

"And what Kind of surprise would this be?"

With his free hand, he rested his two fingers beneath her chin and tilted her head up to get a better look a her, "What ever kind of surprise my lady wants."

"Oh?"

"Just name it and it's yours."

She was suddenly aware of his fingers drumming lightly against her hip and she bit her lip, "Well, I've always sort of... wanted a unicorn."

Chuckling a little, Ichigo responded, "A unicorn, huh? I can get you one of those – but just minus the horse."

"...So... Just the horn?"

"Well, that's only if you're feeling horny."

Rukia creased her brow, at an attempt to be disapproving, but she couldn't keep the smile from her lips.

"Am I getting close to the truth?" He asked, "If so... then _my _horn is all yours."

"Trust you, Ichigo, to be able to make a dirty joke out of just about anything."

"Ha," Ichigo sniffed, nonchalantly, "Just one of my many talents, you know."

"Oh, I don't doubt it." She gave a smile so contagious that Ichigo just had to return it.

"But... You know, Rukia... it doesn't have to be a joke if you don't want it to be."

He delighted severely in the way her breath hitched in her throat as her fingers splayed out across his chest. After a moment she was able to find her bearings once again, "...So, you really can just get me the horn? Because I was sort of hoping for the whole unicorn..."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo pulled her body closer to his.

"I'm just kidding, Captain." She grinned, planting a light kiss on his nose.

"Oh, you're kidding? So you _do _just want the horn?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well... I wouldn't be too opposed to having it."

His lips drifted closer to hers, "I bet you wouldn't be too opposed."

"Well, it depends how big it is, actually. I wouldn't want it taking up all the space in my room."

"That's a shame because I think it'd probably take up the whole of Byakuya's mansion..."

Rukia gave a quizzical smirk, "I... uh, don't think we're talking about unicorns anymore, are we?"

"I don't think so, no." Ichigo swept his amber eyes over her pale face and allowed his hand to take a little wander down to her upper thigh, "You're so... _so _beautiful. Do you know that?"

Clicking her tongue, she replied, combing her slender fingers through his hair, "And you're so... _so _ginger. Do _you _know that?"

"I had no idea." He replied, monotonously, "And now... I'm going to kiss you to prevent further irrelevant statements coming from those divine lips of yours."

He took one final glance at her features, the knowledge of who he was about to kiss bringing a gentle smile to his lips. Then he finally drew them together in a quiet, careful kiss. After a moment, he dragged his lips to the underside of her jaw, finding his favourite place that made her shiver. Moving his mouth against her creamy skin, he was only vaguely aware that her arm had tightened about his neck, slowly moulding their bodies together. Not another word was passed as his fingers danced up her thigh, across her hip and hesitated on her lower waist. There was a silence as the two lay in momentary bliss until a thought flickered briefly through Ichigo's mind.

"_It is actually the only thing that's ever on your mind._"

"Rukia... I gotta know... will we ever... you know..." He trailed away, looking coyly at his girlfriend who smiled, tenderly.

"You mean... will we ever have sex again?"

Raising his head over hers and placing both hands either side of her face, he hovered above her, whispering, "I don't think I can take it much longer."

"There's a time and a place for everything, Ichigo," Her hands rested against his chest, separating his skin from touching her thin nightie, "but I'm thinking that in a house full of family members really isn't the right time or place."

"I know, but it's so difficult to keep myself to myself," Unable to resist, he lowered his lips to linger just beneath her ear, "when all I want is just to be a part of you."

Her mind was still resisting, but her body had other plans and her arms moved from his chest to his back, pulling him completely on top of her, "I know... Ichigo, I know, but I just don't want to make a mistake."

"Right, so you think making love with me is a mistake?" His body stilled for a moment, awaiting her reply.

"Yes." She gave a hushed laugh, "No, you idiot. I just mean that it's likely we'll be heard or caught or walked in on – and... and it's just not an ideal scenario. I don't want this to end up being... you know... crap."

"I know my single bed is rubbish and we can't exactly go all out and go screaming each other's names and all the rest of it... but... trying to keep quiet is all part of the fun."

Although she disagreed verbally, her legs were beginning to tangle themselves with his and Ichigo sighed.

"Well... I mean, if we can't go all the way, can we just..." His evocative sentence was left unfinished and Rukia had a mild idea about what he could be referring to.

"...Go part of the way, you mean?"

Nodding in reply, he breathed against her skin, small goosebumps rising all over her body, "If I can't have all of you tonight... can I not just have a part of you?"

"You make it sound like you're about to tear my arm off or something."

"Well, I want to tear _something _off." He muttered, tugging salaciously at her nightie.

Slapping away his hand, she replied, "I think it would be wise to wait until Byakuya knows about us. Because that way, it won't be like: You know my Captain? Yeah? Well, did you know that we totally bunked off to the world of the living to have sneaky sex without you knowing. Oh, and guess what also happened underneath this random tree... Ichigo got me pregnant with Hiro. How funny is _that_?"

"No... I think it'd be better to say: Hey, man, you'll never guess what I did to your sister last night. Or we could say: Oh, hey, Byakuya! Do you want to know what Rukia's favourite position is? I call it 'the handcuffed Lieutenant!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia couldn't help but allow a giggle to escape her lips, "I just think it would be wiser to wait until he knows before we do anything. Then at least you'll be more likely to survive."

"But when will that be?" He asked, his voice pleading and child-like.

"When we get back." She resounded, firmly.

His hand strayed to her neck and his thumb ran deftly down her jaw line, "And until then?"

She sighed and looked down, "Until then, Ichigo... we wait."

Ichigo grumbled and rolled onto his side, "Fine. Have it your way."

Her hand slid painfully slowly along his bare stomach, "It's not that I don't want to, Ichigo, it's just I don't think it's... wise..."

"No, I understand." Ichigo traced his fingertips along her arms.

"You're not mad are you?"

Shaking his head, he replied, "Not mad. I'm just a little gutted, I guess. I mean... you're right next to me. I know that I've had you before, and I can have you again but just not right now. It's so frustrating."

"It's not just hard for you, you know..."

Bringing one hand to rest on her soft cheek, Ichigo mumbled, "I know... But I just want a taste... Just one."

Rukia caught her breath and remained silent.

"Please, Rukia. Can I not just demonstrate a few of my techniques?"

She did not speak, but her hand came to rest on the side of his neck as if t push him away. But to his pleasant surprise, she just clutched him tighter.

Wasting no time in rolling to lay atop her, Ichigo whispered, "Would that be..." He trailed off, pressing his lips carefully against her jaw, "...a yes?"

Her fingers gripped onto his shoulders as his forehead fell against hers.

"Ouch," She complained, "You have a very hard head."

"It's to protect all those braincells in there."

"Yes – all one of them." She chuckled and he rolled his eyes.

"Right now, it's not the only thing that's hard." He responded, suggestively.

"Yes, as it happens, I am quite aware of that fact..." She shifted beneath him and teasingly, he rolled his hips into hers, provoking a surprised gasp from her lips.

"There." He grinned, "Now you are fully aware."

She gasped and tightened her fingers in his hair.

"Rukia, I'll be downright honest and say that right now, you look so damn sexy that I could just ravish you up right here."

Releasing an unexpected whimper as Ichigo ran his lips along her throat, Rukia turned her face to the side, "Ichigo... we can't."

"Alright, we won't... But _please _can I just give you the smallest amount of pleasure? Just a little bit?"

She sighed, "Look, I don't know..."

"If you want, I can keep Brutus away from you."

"Well, I think he does an excellent job of finding me again."

Ichigo planted a kiss on her cheek, "When have we ever had a whole night to ourselves with no interruptions? When do you think we will _get _a whole night to ourselves with no interruptions?"

Rukia considered this, biting down on her lip in thought, "I suppose you're right. Now, listen, Ichigo, when I say stop – I mean stop. You wanted just one taste? That's all you're getting. Keep Brutus at bay, please."

Silently, Ichigo sent Brutus his condolences before feeling excitement build within his stomach, "Okay, so we'll make a safe word?"

"A what?"

"A safe word is something that we say that means 'stop'."

"What's wrong with the word 'stop'?"

Ichigo smirked, "Usually, when a woman says 'stop', she means 'carry on'. Trust me."

"Well, alright then... what about..."

"...Toenails?"

"Ichigo, that's gross." Rukia made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat.

"Exactly! It'll mean I will immediately think of gross toenails and Brutus will no longer feel like operating and we'll have to stop, right? Plus that, toenails isn't really a word we're likely to shout out during... you know."

She clicked her tongue, "Alright, Ichigo. But no sex, okay?"

Ichigo grinned like a child who had just been offered a great big bowl of sweets as he eagerly kissed Rukia's cheek again, "I really freakin' love you."

"I really freakin' love you too." She replied, shaking her head and letting out a quiet laugh.

His hands pushed her arms above her head and he joined their lips together with a new purpose burning with desire. He knew he wouldn't be able to please Rukia in every way he wanted to, but he was willing to push the boundaries as far as possible.

As their lips intermingled, his fingers travelled down her arms, past her ribcage and along her hips before it curled beneath the bottom of her nightie. Her kiss slowed for a moment as he began to move it upwards and he almost thought she was going to call the whole thing off. Quickly, he raised it over her head and cast it to the side before she could protest. Distracting her with another ferocious kiss, he ran his fingers through her hair. His hands slipped down her side and as he weaved his fingers underneath her smooth back, he attempted to unclasp her bra, "This needs to go."

Suddenly, Rukia tensed beneath him and caught his hand, "No, Ichigo – don't."

"Why not?"

Through the darkness, Ichigo could see a light blush wash her cheeks, "I'm just not comfortable with it off."

Obediently, Ichigo stopped moving his hand, "In what way?"

She shrugged, "Well... I mean... they're not exactly... big, like Orihime's or anything."

Ichigo smirked and nuzzled the tender spot under her jaw, feeling her let loose a pleasurable sigh, "Look, they aren't small – they're fun-size! And I'm wanting some fun, right now... So let's lose this stupid piece of material, yes? Besides, I've already seen them."

"Fine... But don't laugh, will you?"

"Why would I laugh? There's nothing funny about boobs... and so what if they're smaller than average? I'd hate to be doing this with someone with huge boobs in case I got smothered and died or something. Anyway, I'm with you because I love you no matter what your body looks like – but might I add, that you do have an impeccably beautiful body."

She arched her back, consentingly, "Fine."

Happily, Ichigo began fiddling with the clip. After a moment, he grumbled, "Damn – why is women's underwear so awkward?"

"Oh, for goodness sake, I'll do it." Rukia reached her hand behind her back to where Ichigo's fumbling fingers were, "Look, you've got it all twisted now!"

"No. I can do it. Just give me a minute." He stuck his tongue out in concentration.

"Ichigo, you're – making – it – worse!"

"That's because you got all involved!"

"Because you're crap at taking off my bra!"

"Well, if you hadn't joined in, I would've done it by now!"

Rukia hissed, "No, I've just got it back to normal after you'd twisted it all up."

"Look – just turn around." He instructed to which Rukia cursed under her breath and flipped over onto her front. Ichigo managed to finally unsnap it and he let out a sort of victory war-cry, much to Rukia's amusement.

"Proud of yourself, hm?" She asked, clearly entertained.

"Why, yes I am, thank you." He replied, obviously proud of his gallant effort, "By the way..." He looked appreciatively at her rear, "...you have a _really_ amazing ass."

"Well... thanks, I guess... But, just so you know, there are certain parts of my body that will _always _be off limits to Brutus Maximus, okay? And I hate the word ass."

Ichigo laughed and straddled her thighs before managing to turn her onto her back again, "Okay, then you have a _fine_ gluteus maximus."

"I see." She raised her eyebrows, placing her fingers on his upper thighs.

"And believe me, I would much rather see your face when I'm making love to you. Like you, that kind of sex has never taken my fancy. I can admire feminine beauty, but I will also respect it. Now... where was I?"

Rukia smiled, "It's at times like this when I realise just how much I love you."

"Yeah? Well, I think about how much I love you all the time." He settled one hand just beneath her breast before suddenly remembering that his girlfriend was before him, her half-naked form ready for his use, "I don't know what you were talking about when you said your boobs are small. They're perfect."

Sighing in relief, Rukia closed her eyes, briefly.

When she reopened her eyes, she saw Ichigo balanced over her body and his lips far closer than expected. Readjusting to this new position, she placed a kiss on his more than willing lips and her legs wrapped about his waist. His mouth dragged down her neck and didn't stop until it reached her cleavage. As he kissed her soft skin, he delighted in the way she would push her body up against his. His hands ambled down her hips and he tugged at her red lace panties, "Do you need to keep these on?" Straining to kiss her lips one last time before shimmying down the bed, Ichigo smiled.

His mouth brushed her firm stomach and rested on her lower waist, "Hold on..." He propped himself up on his elbows, tracing a thin white scar just above her right hip, "What's this from?"

"What?" She sat up and looked at her hip, "Dammit. It's nothing."

"Yes, it is." He narrowed his eyes, "And there's another one. Where did you get these?"

Sighing, Rukia covered it up with her hand, "I don't know if you remember Hiroki... but they are thanks to him. It was when he tried to... you know. But he never managed to. Byakuya saved me just in time."

Ichigo kissed it, gently, "I'm so glad he's dead."

"Me too." She dropped back down onto the pillows and Ichigo returned his attention back to the offending fabric around Rukia. He could take it off straight away... or he could tease her a little.

Oh, choices, choices.

He placed his thumb just above her centre and began to drag it down, oh so slow. She took a fistful of bedclothes and Ichigo smirked in response. His hands came to rest on her hips and he leaned his head down to kiss her inner thighs. He knew he was driving her crazy with every kiss and every touch against her skin. Then, suddenly, he pulled her lace down, unable to resist catching her by surprise. She gave a small gasp as Ichigo removed the final piece of her underwear and cast it to the side, uncaring. He was far too enraptured by her beauty, that he could only stand to keep his lips to himself for a second longer before lowering them onto her. She dug her feet into the sheets either side of his body as he continued moving his mouth against her. After a prolonged moment of building pleasure, Rukia murmured, "Ichi..."

He looked upwards to see her staring through lust-cloaked eyes directly at him.

"I... think I..."

"You think you what?" He asked, raising his lips off her skin ever so slightly.

She couldn't speak, but sat up and pulled him to his knees. Confused, Ichigo watched as she pointedly pulled down his boxers.

Holy shinigami.

Grabbing hold of his shoulders, she pulled him to lay across her naked body, moving her fingers to the panes of his muscular chest, relishing the way he would shiver beneath her touch.

"Kinky." Ichigo expelled a shaky laugh to which Rukia just raised her eyebrow.

"You like kinky?"

"This kind of kinky, yes." Then he added on as an afterthought, "But being tied to a bedpost by an iron chain while various parts of the body are being tickled with a big, bright pink feather – no."

Tilting her head to the side so her ruffled hair fell across her forehead, Rukia responded, "You sound awfully familiar to that kind of kinky."

"Not nearly as familiar as the girl in the grade below wanted me to be. She threatened me when it was just the two of us in the gym. Holy hell, I've never ran faster in my life. Poor Brutus didn't show himself for weeks."

"Well..." She placed a small kiss on the corner of his lips, "...he's more than welcome to show himself now."

The skin-on-skin contact was almost more than he could take. Since she had initiated this, there was no point him asking her if it was what she really wanted. Her intentions were clear, and Ichigo felt his heart do a little flip in his chest at the prospect of what was about to happen. Taking hold of Brutus (who was also barely able to keep himself from burying himself completely into Rukia's beauty), Ichigo guided himself to his desired destination and groaned as he slowly eased his way into her. Her nails pressed suddenly against the skin on his shoulders as he pulled out again, "Oh, f–"

She cut herself off, clamping her teeth down on her lower lip as Ichigo made to move into her again.

He managed a strained apology to which Rukia just drew in a sharp breath.

"I don't think I remember you being this... big..."

"Neither do I." He admitted as Rukia pulled him tighter, "Do you want me to go faster?"

"Mm."

Ichigo took that as a 'yes' and he managed to pump his hips faster, ever encouraged by Rukia's quiet whimpers. Coaxing her lips into a gentle kiss, Ichigo thrusted deeper into his beloved Lieutenant and she couldn't stop her teeth from closing around his shoulder.

After he'd immersed himself fully within her, her strained moans began to change into ones expressing only pleasure.

"Faster, Ichigo, faster."

Ichigo pinned his hands on the pillow either side of her face and connected his eyes with hers before complying. With each clash of their hips, the couple knew that their bodies were ub

He could barely contain himself as he observed the increasing bliss sweeping over her features. Unaware of just how loud they were being, it was only when he noticed Rukia's lips moving that he realised she was actually saying something.

It turned out it was just his name.

Heh. He should have known...

As their bodies glided in perfect synchronisation, Ichigo knew it was only a matter of time before he totally lost it. After another few gratifying thrusts, he felt Rukia tighten around him and sink her nails into his tender skin, his name leaving her lips one final time.

The look of pure gratification on her face was enough to send him falling into the white hot lapse of seemingly eternal elation. Leaving it a few seconds before he pulled out, Ichigo sighed.

Rukia lay tangled among the bedsheets, guilt etching its way into her features. Ichigo kissed her lips and crashed out beside her, "What's wrong?"

She drew her lower lip to rest under her teeth and shook her head, "We shouldn't have done that."

"Ah... Byakuya..."

She nodded and placed her hand across her forehead, "Oh, I'm such a fool."

Ichigo creased his brow, "Well, I'd apologise, but it was you who undressed me – and I don't feel very sorry, either."

"I know, I know... The sooner we tell Byakuya the better..."

Ichigo replayed back the scene in his head, "Well... despite that fact... did you enjoy it, anyway?"

Sending him a look of sheer disbelief, she rolled her eyes, "I think we both know I enjoyed that rather a lot. Much more than I care to admit, in fact."

"Rukia... I have a question."

"What would that be?" She asked, unable to stop herself from moving to rest her head on Ichigo's chest.

"I know you sucked Renji off, right?"

"I'm surprised you want to think about him during our intimate escapades."

"Now I have disgusting images." Ichigo wrinkled his nose and rested his fingers in her hair, "But did he ever... you know, do anything to you?"

She looked up at him, "Such as?"

"You know..." Ichigo made a suggestive gesture with his tongue and Rukia shuddered.

"Oh, goodness no."

Rolling over onto his side, he rested his hand on her firm, bare stomach, "Just out of curiosity... have you ever experienced an orgasm that _I _haven't given you?"

She glanced away, "How can I if I reserved myself for you?"

Shifting his body to lay closer to hers, he whispered, "So, you've never... you know... like, got off or anything...?"

"What do you mean?" She stared at him, incredulously.

"You know... like pleasured yourself, or something."

Her eyes narrowed, "The answer to _that _is no and if your next question is will I do it for you, then the answer is still no." She sighed, "I suppose that might surprise you seeing as boys probably do it all the time." She added, bitterly.

Smirking, Ichigo leaned his head closer to hers, "Are you... jealous of my right hand?"

"Of course I'm not." She flushed, "Stop putting images into my head!"

Planting a small kiss on her head, he ran his fingers along her skin in light circles, "Are you sure about that?"

Then, it was Rukia's turn to smirk, "Why would I be jealous of your right hand? I'm pretty sure your right hand couldn't make you groan the way_ I _made you groan."

"Mm, how true." He pulled her against his chest before freezing, "Dammit."

"What?"

Ichigo sighed and rolled over, "I've just realised I've got jizz all over the sheets... I guess this is where the real fun begins..."

Taking hold of Rukia's hands, he stood up and took a look at the sheets, "What the hell do I do?"

Rolling her eyes, she began to strip the bed of its clothing and placed it all in a big pile, "In your closet you have more bedding. Go get down a sheet, a duvet cover and a pillowcase."

"Yes, Ma'am." Ichigo complied and Rukia tapped her chin, thoughtfully.

"Whoever does the washing is going to see that stain..."

Ichigo pulled down the sheets and dumped them on the mattress, "Well, you could always turn the sheet over and just wait until somebody else changes them?"

Rukia crossed her arms, "Genius, ginger! Idiot, they'll still see the stain when they come to change it."

"Well, I don't know, do I?" Ichigo replied, defensively.

"I would have thought seeing as you are a Captain, you should have some brains up there!" She retorted to which Ichigo just stuck out his tongue, childishly, "Or we could offer to do some jobs before going... say its a late Christmas present. I could do the laundry, and you could do the pots or ironing or something. Give Yuzu a nice break, right?"

Ichigo hopped over to where Rukia was standing and grabbed the sheets off her, landing a quick kiss on her cheek, "Brilliant! Now... maybe you could redress the bed and I'll... stand around and pretend to be useful."

"Or you could go to bed before you're woken up for breakfast. I think it's nearly morning..."

He nodded, obediently, "But first..." Winding his arms about her waist, he hoisted her up so her legs coiled around his hips, "...I just want to say thank you." He moved so her back was to the wall, "You've been amazing at everything... coming here with me, supporting me, helping out, letting them play with Hiro and... giving me some pretty damn good sex."

Rukia ran her fingers through his hair, "You're welcome to all of those. But... Ichigo... no more sex until we tell Byakuya, alright?"

He nodded, "I know... I'm sorry about that... I really should have done something to stop it."

"Don't bother. I kind of made you do it."

"Really? Since when does a Lieutenant make a Captain do anything?"

"Since the Captain had a boner. Now you'd best put me down before Brutus finds me again."

Ichigo paused, "I think it's too late for that..."

There was a brief silence in which the couple mulled over a few things during this intimate position they were currently in.

Ichigo kissed Rukia's neck, "Well... we've already done it once tonight..."

"And once is enough..."

"And we've already got the sheets dirty enough as it is..."

"We'd better just go back to sleep, right?"

"Right..."

Then, after another moments thought, they both conceded together, "Screw it."

**Sorry, there was a bit of a wait, guys! Thanks for being patient :) Please don't forget to leave a review! Please forgive any errors or whatever, didn't have time to recheck it. **

**_In the morning when I wake__  
><em>_And the sun is coming through,__  
><em>_Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness,__  
><em>_And you fill my head with you.___**

**_Shall I write it in a letter?__  
><em>_Shall I try to get it down?__  
><em>_Oh, you fill my head with pieces__  
><em>_Of a song I can't get out.___**

**_Can I be close to you?__  
><em>_Ooh-oo-oo-ooh, ooh.__  
><em>_Can I be close to you?__  
><em>_Ooh, ooh.__  
><em>_  
><em>_Can I take it to a morning__  
><em>_Where the fields are painted gold__  
><em>_And the trees are filled with memories__  
><em>_Of the feelings never told?___**

**_When the evening pulls the sun down,__  
><em>_And the day is almost through,__  
><em>_Oh, the whole world it is sleeping,__  
><em>_But my world is you.___**

**_Can I be close to you?__  
><em>_ Ooh, ooh.__  
><em>_Can I be close to you?__  
>O<em>_oh, ooh._  
><strong>

**Bloom by The Paper Kites  
><strong>


	23. Last Day On Earth

"Ichigo, come and get your breakfast!" Yuzu's voice called up the stairs and into Ichigo's unwilling ears. Groggily, he lifted his head up from the soft pillows.

Eight a.m.

Why so freakin' early? _Why?_

Before rolling out of bed and pulling on a pair of jogging bottoms and a blue t-shirt, Ichigo stretched out on the bed like a cat and cracked his spine, letting a tired groan leave his lips. Suddenly deciding that Rukia should be woken up too, he shuffled towards where she was sleeping before the door opened and she emerged, a huge yawn forcing her lips to open. He took one look at her ruffled appearance and smirked, "Morning, sexy."

Moodily, she swiped at him and trudged down the stairs, the belt of her dressing gown trailing out behind her. With a chuckle, the Captain followed her down, the scent of a full English breakfast leading the way.

"Just in time, you two!" Yuzu grinned happily as they sat themselves down at the table where Isshin, Karin and Hiro were already seated.

"Morning, Mama. Morning, Daddy." Hiro clapped his hands together, turning his attention to the cooking, "I love Auntie Yuzu's breakfasts!"

"Morning, kiddo." Ichigo replied, stifling a yawn.

"Good morning, Hiro. How did you sleep?" Rukia asked, smiling.

"I slept on my front like always." He creased his eyebrows to which Isshin laughed.

Rukia rolled her eyes, too tired to manage a laugh, "I meant, did you sleep well...?"

"Oh, silly Mama. Yes, I did. Did you?"

Nodding, Rukia stepped on Ichigo's toes as he guffawed, "Yes, thank you."

Placing down plates piled high with bacon, sausage, tomato and eggs in front of everyone, Yuzu sat down opposite Karin. Giving a good natured smile, Isshin rubbed his hands together, "Ooh, this dinner looks so damn tasty, I could just... ravish it right up."

"Well, we can't. Remember your table manners." Karin warned him, wagging her finger.

"But I want a taste. Just one."

Ichigo was far too tired to even listen to what his family was saying and he sure as hell didn't care.

"Hey, just pass the salt, will you, Karin?" Isshin pointed to the salt pot that Karin was currently holding and she handed it over.

"Sure, but you might need to shake it harder and faster. It's coming out a bit slow."

Rukia pricked up her ears, suspicion crossing her features. Isshin and Karin appeared completely oblivious to their seemingly unintentional innuendos, however.

"Yuzu, I'm sure I don't remember these sausages ever being so... big."

Ichigo was shovelling breakfast into his mouth, only subconsciously hearing the disjointed conversation between Isshin and Karin. It was only when Isshin pointed out, "Ichigo, you eat really fast. I'm so jealous of your right hand," that Ichigo began to feel a little uncomfortable with the direction of conversation.

Karin laughed, "I bet his right hand can't do this though." She picked up a chopstick from the centre of the table and spun it around in her fingers.

"Well, I bet you couldn't do that with your toes." Her Father pointed out, cramming another mouthful of food down his throat.

"Sure I could. I could even do it with my... toenails."

Ichigo's ears burned and he grabbed his glass, chugging back the whole contents at once, "Would you two shut up?"

"Sorry... are we making too much noise?"

"Far too much."

"Oh..." Isshin looked put out, "I didn't think you minded excessive amounts of noise so early in a morning."

Angrily, Ichigo attempted to change the subject, "So, Rukia and I were talking last night–"

"–Talking! Ha!" Isshin laughed, delightedly.

"_Anyway... _we thought that we could lend a hand around the house since you've put up with us for so long. Maybe I could do the ironing or the pots and Rukia could do the–"

"–Laundry." Isshin interrupted, giving a teasing grin.

"Yes." Ichigo swallowed his mouthful of food before his Father indicated to Yuzu.

"Yuzu can show you where the stain removal is." Both he and Karin burst into peals of laughter whereas Hiro sat bewildered, eating his bacon.

Tossing his napkin onto the table after wiping his hands, Ichigo stood up and growled, "I'm going out."

"Ichigo, don't take offence!" Yuzu called after him accompanied by the laughter of her twin and Father.

"It's cool. I needed a breather, anyway. Be back later." Turning from the room before slipping on his shoes, Ichigo stalked out the door.

…

Damn, he forgot his coat. But there was absolutely no way in hell he was going back to get it. The nerve of them two!

Had they heard everything that they said? Well, they whispered a lot of things such as their discussion about Byakuya and the amount of times they'd actually had sex... but had they heard all his teasing and light dirty talk?

Oh, it was so _humiliating_!

He'd only just returned for a visit and already his family was –

CRASH.

Ichigo lifted his face up from a pile of snow, finding himself sprawled out on the ground. A little muddled, he pushed himself onto all fours as something light slipped from his back. Turning around, he saw the angelic culprit smiling innocently at him.

"Rukia... what the hell?" He glared grumpily at her, picking himself up. She was standing before him wearing a thick purple duffle coat that had a hood lined with soft fur. He ignored the fact that she looked pretty damn sexy in the blue skinny jeans and dark grey soldier boots.

"I brought your coat." She gave him a saintlike grin and he rolled his eyes, taking it from her, anyway.

"I don't know how you do these things..." He mumbled, putting his arms in through the sleeves.

"Well, I get dressed, see your coat, walk out the door with it, run after you and then jump on your back before–"

"– I didn't mean that! I meant – oh never mind..." He crammed his hands into his pockets, his sigh of breath freezing in the cold air. Rukia moved closer to him, a gentle smile on her lips.

"Oh, don't be upset, Ichigo."

"I'm not upset."

"You have that pissy look." She commented, matter-of-factly.

"Do I? I wonder why that could be."

Placing a hand on his icy cheek, Rukia turned him to face her, "Oh, come on, Ichigo... It's only natural for them to tease you. They're your family. They just want to get things back to normal after... you know... everything that's happened."

"I know..."

"What's up?" Rukia asked, still sensing there was something else on his mind.

Shrugging, he just glanced away, "Nothing."

"Oh, stop being such a girl."

"Doesn't it matter to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The fact that they were making a joke of something that wasn't supposed to be a joke." Ichigo ran a hand frustratedly through his hair, "Wasn't last night special to you or do you still think it was a mistake and regret it? To me, last night was sacred, in a way. It pisses me off to think that they treat it so derogatory when it was something that I hold in high regards. It wasn't just some casual shag. It was making love, for heaven's sake!"

Rukia's eyes twinkled delicately, and she spoke, her voice hushed, "No. I regretted it afterwards because I thought you just wanted me for my body and for the sake of sex. If Byakuya found out that we had done it unplanned and just on the spur of the moment, then he would hate you for it." Her cheeks flushed heavily as she continued, "Last night meant a lot to me too. Maybe I didn't want to admit it in case you thought I was some frigid freak who only wanted to have sex for the emotional side of it, or something..."

Ichigo widened his eyes, "I never thought you were frigid. Maybe I thought you were scared in case I hurt you... But not a frigid freak or somebody obsessed with emotions." He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Because I know for a fact you enjoyed the physical side of it just as much as I did."

He laughed at the way her whole face coloured and pulled her into a hug so she could bury herself into his chest.

"By the way, Ruke, where'd you get those jeans and boots from? I didn't think you ha d any."

Rukia mumbled into his coat, "Yuzu gave them to me. Both your sisters are getting tall, you know. I don't mind that because it means I get all their old clothes."

"Well, I never knew she had such a fashion sense..."

He felt Rukia shrug against him, "She's certainly growing up and becoming quite the beautiful young lady."

Ichigo furrowed his brow, "Yeah... I'm just dreading the day she gets a boyfriend."

"Why's that?"

"Because..." Ichigo sighed, "...it means I'm gonna have to break his face."

"And why would you do that?"

Ichigo sniffed, "Just big brother behaviour, isn't it?

Rukia chuckled, "What if she already has one?"

His whole body turned rigid, "Have you been having heart to heart conversations without me?"

"Maybe."

"What? Now you gotta tell me everything."

"What if she told me not to tell anyone?"

"But I'm her brother!" Ichigo complained, "Tell me if Yuzu has a boyfriend!"

Rukia laughed, "Not to my knowledge. If she had sworn me to secrecy, I wouldn't have encouraged the topic of conversation any further."

"So, why did you encourage it?" Ichigo asked, a little outraged.

Rukia just kissed his neck, "Because you're sexy when you get over-protective."

"Oh." Ichigo relaxed and felt himself swell with pride a little, "Fair enough." His fingers slid down her arm and found her hand, "Come on, let's take a walk."

They walked hand in hand along a random route, not needing to find the words to speak. It was only when their feet crushed the snow covered branches in the forest where the two had once shared a blurry night of passion, that Rukia spoke, "Ichigo... can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"I'm not saying this because I'm insecure or searching for a compliment or whatever... it's just a question out of curiosity. But... honestly, what would you chose at the age of fifteen; either living a life out of your body with a family who is entirely dependent on you – or living on Earth, getting good grades, a good job, maybe marrying a beautiful woman who popped out a couple of kids every so often?"

Ichigo kicked a pile of snow out from beneath his feet and shrugged, "I don't get why you asked that. It doesn't matter either way, just so long as the beautiful woman is you."

"Ichigo, be serious."

"I am! Well, alright... at the age of fifteen, I wouldn't have chosen either of them answers. I would've decided I'd prefer to kill myself instead of getting married and having a family. But.. .things change. I don't mind what happens now, just so long as I stay with you and Hiro."

"I only ask that, because recently, I've noticed just how much you've changed. I just think that a few years ago, I bet you wouldn't have ever imagined to be where you are now."

Ichigo nodded, "You're right. In fact... I've got a question to ask you." he tugged them both down to sit on a snow-covered tree root.

"What's that?"

"Well... will you be angry?"

"Angry? Angry about what?" Rukia asked, a little concerned.

Ichigo looked down, "Just promise me you won't be angry...please?"

"I'm not making any promises, but I'll try my best."

"I just need to tell you something..." He began, taking agitated fistfuls of snow and smashed them all together, "...It's just... you have snow on your face."

The snowball he had so tactfully formed flung straight into Rukia's head and she was momentarily startled. Rubbing the ice from her eyes, she glared at the retreating figure of her boyfriend who was laughing manically, "Ichigo!" She yelled, standing up, furiously.

"Yes?" He called out behind him.

"You – are – in _big –_ trouble."

"I thought you said you wouldn't be angry!" He whined, still laughing.

"Well, I lied! I _am _angry!"

"Don't worry about it. Just take three deep breaths and count to ten!" He shouted before disappearing behind the trees.

Rukia cracked her knuckles and muttered darkly, "You just wait, Ichigo Kurosaki. You just wait."

She debated whether she should run after him or not. He had more stamina than she did (last night proved that statement to be true) and he was also a faster runner. If she snuck up on him, she would be more likely to take him by surprise instead of just chasing him like he wanted her to do.

Darting between the tall trees, Rukia ghosted through the white forest.

It was true, she could be highly dangerous when she wanted to be.

And right now, she wanted nothing more.

Ichigo was so easy to spot with his bright orange hair and long, powerful legs. For a moment, he stopped running, that stupid grin plastered to his face and leaned against a tree. No doubt he intended to throw that snow he was collecting at Rukia when she came speeding round the corner.

At least, that was his plan.

In actual fact, she was currently climbing the tree he was leaning so casually against, suppressing her spiritual pressure from him in order to remain concealed.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and taunted loudly to thin air, "Come on, Rukia! What are you waiting for? Come and get me, midget!"

Rukia had meanwhile been scooping a large snowball up in her arms and he held it over Ichigo's head, "As you wish."

Ichigo looked up and saw nothing except a great big ball of –

"Oh."

SMACK.

The force of the snowball struck him to the ground and he lay in a daze as the sound of girlish laughter surrounded him.

"Oh... you're not angry are you?" Rukia asked, mockingly.

Ichigo considered this for a moment before shaking his head, "No. Just cold."

She dug him out from the huge pile of snow and helped him to his feet, "Come on, let's get back before we both die of frostbite."

"Agreed." They both began walking out of the forest together when Ichigo asked, "When are we going to tell Byakuya?"

"Whenever you feel like being killed." Rukia shrugged.

"I'm serious."

Sighing, she took hold of his hand, "Then whenever you're ready. You don't have to do it soon, if you don't want. It's up to you."

"Well, you already know how I feel about hiding our relationship from everyone. I kind of want the world to know that you're mine. I also want everyone to know that _I _am Hiro's father – not Renji. I also want them to know that _I _have that claim on him and not Byakuya. I don't care how he reacts. I know he's important to you, but I have nothing to be ashamed of and so he'd be unfair if he reacted negatively, wouldn't he?"

"The word 'fair' doesn't exist in Byakuya's vocabulary. He has three rules. The first rule: Byakuya is always right. Second rule: Byakuya gets to do what he wants. If nobody agrees with what he's doing and thinks he's wrong, then the third rule is: Look back at rule number one."

Ichigo had a sudden thought, "You... you _do _want him to know, right? You're not... ashamed of me, are you?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and slid her arm around his waist, "Of course I'm not ashamed of you! I do want him to know... I just don't want him to react badly to it. After all... he thinks I'm shagging Renji."

"Really? Still?" He draped his arm comfortably across her shoulders.

"Well, the other day, he had a word with me and told me to watch my step because if he caught me and Renji doing anything untoward, there'd be trouble. He told me it was up to me what choices I made, but there had to be a limit. For example, I think he meant I could still shag Renji, but only once every blue moon."

"Damn." Ichigo said, simply, "Well, I still think the sooner the better. It isn't like he'd hurt you. You're his wife's sister."

"It isn't me I'm scared about."

"Good." Ichigo resounded, his jaw set, "Then it's settled. There's nothing to worry about."

"It's your funeral. Just so you know."

"Well, I hope you get me a nice coffin."

"Oh, I will. It'll be hot pink and have Chappy the rabbit printed all over it."

Ichigo shuddered, "Maybe... maybe I'll die another day instead. Anything but Chappy."

Smirking, she replied, "Are you sure? I could even engrave: Ichigo 'Chappy' Kurosaki – lover of bunny rabbits forever and always."

"That would be enough to make me turn in my grave."

"Well, if you're wanting to turn, we'll have to get you a bigger coffin."

"How rude!"

"I'm talking about how tall and muscular you are. A small coffin won't give you room to turn otherwise. Damn, you're as bad as a girl."

He ruffled her hair, "I could never be as bad as one of them."

"You're worse." Rukia retorted, chuckling.

"Yeah? I'll show you just how bad I can be." He dropped his arm from her shoulders and stuck his foot out to the side. However, the result was much different than what he originally intended. Acting as if she had no idea his foot was even there, Rukia continued walking and pressed her own foot down on his and slapped the back of his head. Unfortunately, he couldn't move with his toes being stood on and all, and he ended up toppling head-first into the snow.

Raising his head up from the snow for the _second _time that day, he glared at Rukia who was striding off ahead, her hips swinging arrogantly.

Alright, admittedly, she did look good when she walked like that – but that was no excuse!

Pulling himself to his feet, he charged after her, preparing to body tackle her to the ground.

But, of course, the little minx would have another plan in mind...

As he approached her, she waited until she could feel his fingers skim her clothes before sidestepping and watching him crash back down to the ground.

"Rukia!" He complained into the snow, "You were meant to fall too.."

Shaking her head, she dropped down beside him, "There. Happy?"

"Aw, you fell for me." He lifted his face out of the snow (for the freakin' third time that day!) and smiled dopily at the beautiful girl beside him.

"Don't flatter yourself."

Quickly, he swung his leg over her hips and pushed her backwards into the snow, "Still not convinced?"

She shook her head, a small smirk playing at her full lips.

Ichigo cupped the back of her neck in his hand and tilted her face towards his. His lips were only a breath away and just as she was about to kiss him, he spoke, "What about now?"

"Nope."

Gritting his teeth together, he extended his tongue and traced it along her lips, down her chin and neck, pausing at the base of her throat, "Now?"

Her arms wrapped about his neck, "Sure. I just wanted to see how far you'd go to convince me."

"As far as you'd let me." He smirked.

"Ichigo...? Is that you?"

Ah, yes. They were in public.

The couple looked up guiltily to see a flashy, blue sports car pulled up at the side of the road. A tinted black window wound down and Keigo Asano peered over the top of his shades at the two on the floor, "And Rukia Kuchiki. Well, I haven't seen your sexy face in a long time."

Clearly, Keigo still had no idea how to charm a girl. Ichigo pulled Rukia to her feet and they both looked expectantly at Keigo.

"So... what were you guys doing on the ground? Fall over?" He asked, grinning.

"Well, we were just about to make out before you showed up." Rukia spoke, attempting to keep a poker face.

Keigo widened his eyes and took off his shades, "You're kidding me. Are you two together?"

The two exchanged glances before shrugging and replying in unison, "Yeah."

He exploded into excited laughter, "Ichigo!" Opening his car door and carefully closing it, he did a signature happy-Keigo-run towards them before flinging his arms around Ichigo's neck, spinning them both around in a circle, "Ichigo! You're totally not gay!"

Brushing him away, he mirrored Keigo's over-excited grin, mockingly, "And you're totally not gonna be alive for much longer unless you shut the hell up!"

"Heh, you never change." He shook his head, placing his hands in his pockets.

"By the looks of things, neither do you... unless you're not single anymore?"

"I'll have you know I am not single! I'm seeing at least fourteen different ladies right now." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively but Ichigo remained unimpressed.

"I don't suppose they'd include the playboy posters in your bedroom would they?"

"Okay, I'm seeing two..." He admitted, sheepishly.

"Funnily enough, I thought that might be the case... So, who's the girl you're supposedly going to go see?"

Suddenly, Mr Asano didn't seem so confident. In fact, he edged towards the car door, "Oh... uh... don't get mad, okay?"

"O...kay?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows.

"I'm seeing Misaki." He screwed his eyes up, anticipating Ichigo's potentially violent response.

"Oh, nice one." Ichigo replied, completely unaffected.

"You're not... mad?" He asked, nervously.

Rukia cocked an eyebrow, "Why would he be mad?"

"Because he dated her for half a year!" Keigo threw his arms out dramatically and something dawned on Rukia's face, "Ah, she's the one who sucked you off right, Ichigo?"

The expression on Keigo's face was priceless, "Wh-what? You told me you didn't _do_ stuff like that!"

"Did I? Oh... silly me." Ichigo shrugged, indifferently.

"And you're okay with talking about this in front of Rukia?" Keigo asked, completely dumbfounded.

They looked at each other and shared a secretive smirk, which just aggravated Keigo further.

"Don't tell me you've sucked him off too, Rukia!"

She just shrugged, wearing that smug little smile, "Not exactly."

"Ichigo, you sure have changed." He shook his head, in complete awe at Ichigo.

"I thought you said I never changed."

"I think I was wrong..."

"Anyway, where's the car from? Surely you didn't buy it, did you?" Ichigo asked, feeling the need to change the course of conversation, fearing Keigo would end up discussing in great detail both his and Rukia's sex life...

Keigo looked admiringly at the blue car and patted the roof, fondly, "It's my Dad's. I'm actually on my way to see Misaki in it."

"You're totally trying to buy her love in that thing, aren't you?" Ichigo asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Hey, it's working so far." Keigo gave a devilish smirk, "Besides I'm getting desperate. I haven't had a shag in about... two months."

"Seriously?"

"I know! So long!"

"No... I meant seriously as in you've actually had a shag before?"

"Very funny..." He rolled his eyes, "And yes, I've had several."

Ichigo nodded reasonably, "Let's not over-exaggerate, Keigo..."

"Fine! I've shagged three people!"

Ichigo clicked his tongue, "Come on... The truth, please."

"Alright – nearly three. The third girl fell asleep before I got inside."

"And on that detailed note, we'll be off. Enjoy trying to seduce Misaki, man..."

"Oh, I will..." With a final flash of his teeth, he climbed onto the leather car seat and closed the door, "...See you love-birds later."

Then he sped off down the road, leaving Rukia and Ichigo laughing.

After he'd screeched round the corner and out of sight, Ichigo took Rukia's hand, "Anyway... this morning sure has been eventful, but I think it's probably time to be heading back off to Seretei."

"Yeah, you're right. Are we not going to take Hiro to see Orihime first?"

Ichigo nodded, "Come on then. Let's be off."

…

"Alright, you can knock." Ichigo told Hiro who was desperately asking if he could be the one to knock on the door. Excitedly, he rapped his knuckles on the door, but the door pushed open at his touch.

Ichigo poked his head around the door, about to call Orihime's name when he saw a sight he could have quite jubilantly lived on without.

Uryu and Orihime were thrashing violently around on the sofa, ferociously attacking each other's lips with such intimacy, that Ichigo felt it appropriate to throw up.

He turned away from the door, grimacing and Rukia asked, worriedly, "What's wrong, Ichigo? You look a little... green."

Silently, he just pointed to the door and shook his head in disgust.

Not that he minded them making out or anything... it was just... he could have quite happily enjoyed the rest of his day without seeing that particular scene.

"What is she doing?" Rukia asked, her eyes wide.

Leaning towards her ear, Ichigo whispered, "_They _are making out."

"Oh my gosh! Already?"

"What do you mean 'already'?" Ichigo asked a little too loudly, "We should knock a little louder and give them time to sort themselves out before we – where the hell did Hiro go?"

Rukia looked down and saw the empty space where Hiro should have been standing. The door was wide open and he ran in after him, "Hiro, wait! Come back – oh."

Ichigo fell through the door with her to see a blushing Orihime sitting with Hiro on her lap and Uryu awkwardly readjusting his spectacles at the other end of the sofa.

"Uh, hi, Ichigo. Hi, Rukia." Orihime waved them over, excitedly, "He's so big!"

"Details!" Ichigo stuck his fingers in his ears to which Rukia just smacked him.

"She's talking about Hiro, _idiot_."

"Why, what else would I be talking about?" Orihime asked, innocently.

Ichigo shook his head, "Oh. Nothing. Yeah, he is pretty grown up. He's nearly one, though."

"Why is he so... old looking?"

Rukia explained briefly about shinigami babies and the rate which they grew before they came to sit down beside Orihime and Uryu.

"We won't stop for long; we've got a pretty busy schedule today. But this is Hiro Ichirou Kuchiki."

"How come he has Rukia's last name?" Uryu asked, confused.

Ichigo shrugged, "Byakuya has no idea that I'm the Daddy."

"Ah... figures."

"Uh, Rukia... can I talk to you for a minute, please?" Orihime grabbed Rukia's hand and Hiro hopped down to sit on his Daddy's knee.

"Sure." She stood up and followed her into the kitchen as Ichigo just pursed his lips.

Rukia knew something that Ichigo didn't.

Maybe there was a good reason he didn't know whatever it was... if it was anything to do with why Uryu and Orihime were making out, he decided he'd prefer not to know.

"You know... you're buttons are undone, Uryu." Ichigo pointed to Uryu's shirt and he looked down, his cheeks colouring.

"Oh, yeah, I just... got out the bath... and came downstairs in a hurry when I heard Hiro coming in – thought we had a burglar or something."

"Ah, yeah." Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, he's quite an alarming child when he wants to be."

Uryu nodded, "He's a handsome looking kid though – must have got his looks from his Mummy, right?"

Hiro snuggled into his Father's lap, and spoke, indignantly, "No, I look just like my Daddy."

Laughing, the bespectacled Quincy nodded, "Right... Let's hope you turn out more like Mummy though."

Hiro narrowed his eyes, "I want to be just like Daddy. He's a Captain. And there's no way I want to turn out to be like Mama – she is a girl, after all. I quite like being a boy."

Ichigo ruffled Hiro's hair, "That's my boy."

"So... Rukia..." Orihime closed the door and bit down on her nails, nervously, "About yesterday..."

"What about it?"

"You were right. I told Uryu how I felt and he said that he'd already broken up with his girlfriend, but he just didn't tell me because he didn't want to upset me as he knew I liked her. He said he couldn't stay with her because he knew that I was the only one he could ever love. Oh, Rukia, he only was with her to start off with because he thought I was in love with Ichi – with someone else. But, now I think about it... I'm happy with Uryu. I know that he returns my feelings. So, thank you so much."

Rukia pulled Orihime into a friendly hug, "I'm just glad that everything's working out well for you."

"Thanks, Rukia. I don't know what I'd do without you."

_Probably steal my boyfriend_, Rukia thought, and then scolded herself inwardly for being such a cow, "Any time. Well, Ichigo and I had better be going, anyway. Got a lot to do today."

"I hope everything goes well with telling your brother about you both. How do you think he'll take it?"

Rukia bit her lip, releasing Orihime from their embrace, "I honestly don't know."

"Will it be that bad?"

She shrugged, "It could either be one of two extremes. Number one, Byakuya will approve and want us to be married... Number two, Byakuya will kill Ichigo."

Orihime looked positively stunned, "I see. Well... you really will need good luck in that case."

"Yeah," giving a half smile, Rukia followed Orihime from the kitchen and into the living room where Hiro was having a full blown fight with Uryu and yelling profusely.

Ichigo was merely laughing at the whole situation until Rukia picked her son up in both arms, "Hiro Ichirou Kuchiki! What on Earth do you think you're doing?"

He stopped squirming and turned completely rigid for a moment before speaking, "I was telling the one with glasses that soul reapers are better than quincies because they are."

Shaking her head, the lieutenant spoke in a very serious manner, "This is Uryu and Orihime's house. We don't treat hosts in that fashion, ever. I think you should go and apologise to him right now."

Setting him down, she watched through stern, violet eyes as he waddled apologetically towards Uryu and spoke quietly, "I'm sorry for being rude. But I'm not sorry that you suck."

Then he looked proudly up at his Mama, "How was that?"

"We don't insult the person we apologise to."

"Oh." He looked a little bemused before turning to the Quincy, "Sorry for being rude and insulting you."

"That's quite alright, Hiro." Uryu stood up and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

Running back to his mother, Hiro grinned widely, "That was good, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but it would have been better if you weren't rude in the first place. Now come on; we need to be going home now."

"Home as in... Seretei?" Uryu asked.

Rukia nodded, "Well, yes, but first we need to go and say bye to Ichigo's family."

"But I don't want to go home yet!" Hiro complained, his brow furrowing.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to stay longer, but we gotta get back or Byakuya won't be a happy guy."

"He's never really happy anyway though, is he?" Hiro asked, thoughtfully.

"I heard he used to be." Rukia smiled, "Come on. Let's go. Thanks for having us over. Hope to see you soon."

Uryu came to stand behind Orihime as they watched them leave.

"You don't suppose they saw us... you know..." Orihime looked around at Uryu.

Placing a kiss on her cheek, he replied, "I… don't want to think about it."

…

"So... do you really have to go?" Yuzu asked, crouching down to land a fond kiss on Hiro's forehead.

"Yeah, but we'll be back." Ichigo told her, pulling on his shoes, "Before you know it."

Isshin wiped his eyes, "Maybe before we know it, Rukia will have popped out another kid, hm?"

Rukia managed a small smile, "You never know."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo threw the closest object he could reach at his father (which just so happened to be a flower vase).

Fumbling with the fragile pot in his hands, Isshin managed to prevent it from crashing to the ground, "Ichigo! What was that for!"

"I just felt like it. Come on, Ruke, let's go."

"Bye, Ichigo, hope to see you soon." Yuzu ran to her brother and flung herself at him.

"Hey, careful." He laughed, picking her up to practically squeeze her to death, "Take care of that leg. I'm glad it's healing up nicely."

"I will, big brother." He set her down and glanced about, "Where's my other little blister?"

"I assume you mean me..." Karin spoke from behind them, "So... you're taking off. Visit soon. Please."

Giving her a lopsided smile, Ichigo dragged her into a one armed hug, "Yeah. Take care of yourself. We'll come by soon... Sooner than you might think."

"_Not if Byakuya kills you._"

Ignoring this remark, Ichigo released his sister and strode towards his Father, "Thanks, Dad. See you soon, old man."

Isshin appraised his son and grasped his hand, shaking it civilly.

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo pulled on his arm towards himself and received his Dad in a bone-crunching embrace.

Rukia turned to hug both sisters and whispered, "Girls... next time we come over, a fun way to really freak Ichigo out... tell him you both have boyfriends."

They looked sideways at each other, "Doesn't sound like such a bad idea. And hey," Karin nudged Yuzu's shoulder, "Maybe Yuzu here won't have to pretend either."

"What?" Rukia let go of them both and took a step back, "Are you kidding?"

"Relax, she doesn't have one now. But by the way things are looking – especially in Biology class – she just might have one by then."

Yuzu coloured, "_Karin._"

"Hey, it's fine. You know you girls can chat to me about anything you want. I won't tell Ichigo if you don't want me to. But next time I'm over here, you had better fill me in on _all _the details, alright, girls?"

They both nodded, "We're gonna miss you, Rukia."

"Not gonna miss you waking us all up at about four in the morning though." Karin winked, "Just kidding. Now, go on. You'd better get out of here before Ichigo starts to suspect something."

"Are we ready, Kuchikis?" Ichigo asked, taking hold of his son's hand.

Hiro looked at his Grandfather before tugging away from Ichigo, "Just a minute." He sped towards Isshin and leapt into his arms, "I hope I see you soon, Grandad."

It was amusing to behold Isshin's watering eyes as he cuddled Hiro close, "Oh, Hiro – you wonderful boy! Sometimes I wonder if you really are Ichigo's son!"

"You know there's another flower pot here, Dad!" Ichigo pointed to a pot vase, "And I _will _throw it at you."

"Oh, don't!" He hid behind Hiro who creased his brow.

"Hey, don't you hide behind _me_, Grandad, or I'll kick your ass!"

Raising his eyebrows, he looked down at his grandson, "Okay – you're definitely Ichigo's son."

They all laughed as Isshin let Hiro run back to his parents, "Thanks for having us. We'll visit soon. Promise."

On their way out, Isshin waved, "Hope you have a safe journey back."

"That's if they ever do get back..." Karin rolled her eyes as Ichigo pushed Rukia into the snow and ran off, laughing gleefully.

Of course... that was before Rukia body-tackled him to the ground and began covering his face with fistfuls of snow.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Isshin fixed a smile in place and closed the door just after he thought he heard something go 'crunch', "Yep. They'll be just fine."

**Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to review – I'd really appreciate it!**

**Sorry, there was a slight delay! I may be slowing down a little with my updates as these next few weeks are going to be pretty busy for me!**

**But don't worry – I'll definitely still keep going!**

**Also, sorry for errors/ crap parts. I was in a hurry and didn't have time to check it over. **

**Thanks again :)**


	24. Everybody Hates Paperwork!

It felt weird.

Walking down the streets in the Soul Society with Rukia and Hiro but not being allowed to hold their hands.

Ichigo folded his arms and stared moodily ahead.

"What is it?" Rukia asked, quietly, noticing his sudden change in demeanour.

"Nothing." He grumbled, "Just that I think I'll tell Byakuya today."

"And be a dead man tomorrow." Rukia finished, automatically.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "It's just irritating. The fact that you're my girlfriend and Hiro's my son, but I can't let anybody know. Hell, all I want to do right now is hold your hand but I can't. I'm just saying it sucks."

"Yes, I know. It's not just hard for you, you know. But you can't go rushing into it, Ichigo."

"Well, I wish I could just get it over with." Ichigo told her, kicking the dust up off the ground with his sandals.

"Mama, do I have to go to the Soul Academy today?" Hiro tugged on Rukia's hand and she raised her eyebrows.

"Of course you do, Hiro. The holiday is over. It's time to get back to work, alright?" She responded, a little sternly.

Furrowing his brow, Hiro decided he wasn't too happy with his Mama's conclusion. Preferring a different approach to the subject, he turned to his Father, "Daddy, I don't have to go back to the Soul Academy today, do I?"

Ichigo snorted, "Hell no."

"Ichigo!" Rukia slapped his arm and he held his hands up defensively.

"What was that for?!"

"Hiro needs to understand that he can't just ditch school whenever he feels like it!" She scolded, angrily.

"Yeah? Well, we aren't teaching today – we can't. It's already halfway through the day and the squad have no idea we're back."

"Yeah... and there's no possible way we could let them know, is there? Oh, look – there's a hell butterfly!" Rukia replied sarcastically, as she pointed to a black butterfly fluttering past.

"Look, I'm tired, feeling a little irritable and just need time to think."

"So, I don't have to go to the Soul Academy today." Hiro clarified, happily.

"Yes, you do." His Mama replied, quickly.

"But Daddy says–"

"–I don't care what Daddy says." Rukia interrupted, firmly, "Mama says you have to go."

"Yes, but Daddy's the Captain and you're only a–"

"–Lieutenant?" Rukia's eyes flashed, "And maybe one day you'll get to be a Lieutenant too, but that's only if you go to the Soul Academy, do you hear me, young man?"

"I'd prefer to be a Captain."

"I'd prefer you to do as your told."

"Well, it's not a big deal." Ichigo reasoned, "Come on, it's just one afternoon. He'll catch up, right?"

"Do you want to think up of how to talk to Byakuya on your own, or do you need my help? Do you want to discuss a few things first with the girl who actually knows the man you want to talk to? If not, I would have to look after Hiro and you'll be completely on your own. Plus, Hiro really needs to get back into a routine."

"Daddy, please!" Hiro was practically on his knees, begging.

Avoiding his son's amber eyes, Ichigo looked away, "You heard your Mama."

"But, Dad!"

He shook his head, "Sorry, kiddo. You gotta go in today."

A small tear dropped from his eye, "Why?"

"Because we told you to. Bring it up again, Hiro, and there'll be trouble. Am I clear?" Rukia intervened,

Hiro stared at the ground, sighing, "Yes, Mama."

"Good." They continued walking, a chilly silence resting between them until a cheery voice snapped them from their individual reveries.

"Oh, hey, lovebirds!"

Ichigo looked up to see Rangiku smiling cheerily at the three of them.

"Have a nice trip?" She asked, pleasantly.

"Let me guess... you're on break." Ichigo told her, stopping in his tracks.

"Ah, not this time. Actually, I was just waiting for Captain Hitsugaya to catch up. He's a bit slow today... he's just a bit further behind me... and – yes, alright, I'm on break. Anyway, you didn't answer my question. How was your trip? Did you enjoy it, Hiro?"

Hiro jumped at the opportunity to stall his parents from taking him to the dreaded Soul Academy.

_Anything_ but the Soul Academy.

He would even risk a conversation with Rangiku to avoid it.

"Yes, thank you, Rangiku. It was fun. I got stuck in a washing machine though."

She raised her eyebrows, "Is that so? I'm not entirely sure what one of those is, but it sounds awfully frightening, How did you escape?"

"My Aunty Yuzu opened the door – but then I got cookies and milk!" He grinned, excitedly. Talking to Rangiku wasn't as bad as he thought.

"It sounds wonderful!" Rangiku smiled and turned to Rukia, "So, how did you two enjoy it?"

She and Ichigo exchanged a subtle glance before nodding, "It was fine."

Sudden comprehension dawned on her features and she clapped a hand over her mouth, "Oh, my! Oh, you two finally did it! Congratulations!"

The excited exclamation attracted a few concerned stares from the passing shinigami public and Hiro raised his eyebrows, "Did what?"

"I don't know what she's talking about." Rukia folded her arms, indignantly.

"Yes, Rangiku, what are you talking about?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Rangiku, pointedly sending her a glare that suggested she wouldn't be alive for much longer if she continued this conversation, "Anyway, no time for that. Hiro's gotta go to school. Nice talking to you."

"Well, I'll be waiting to hear all about this!"

"Ichigo, maybe you could wait here until I get back. It's just that I need to stop off at the mansion for a few things after taking Hiro. I'll meet you in your office?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, alright. See ya, kiddo."

Hiro gave his Father a brief hug around his leg before shooting off down the street, laughing, "You can't catch me, Mama!"

"Oh, just watch me!"

Ichigo watched his girlfriend run to catch Hiro up and smiled to himself.

He was a pretty lucky guy.

"Anyway, Ichigo, tell me everything!" Rangiku's voice brought him back to reality and he sighed.

"About what?" He asked, distractedly.

"Look, let's just say that Ikkaku now owes me ten bottles of Sake!"

"What?!" He straightened up in shock, "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"The post-sex aura is positively gleaming from your face – it's like you're wearing a halo or something! I was chatting to Ikkaku and told him that you'd only done it once because it happened to crop up in conversation. Alright, he asked what happened between the two of you and I told him. It was kind of him starting a conversation, actually. But anyway – that's another story. So, he initiated a bet and reckoned you wouldn't do it again because you're kind of... you know – a prude."

"What? I am not!"

"Shush. Anyway, I'd seen the way you both acted around each other, and the sexual tension between the two of you was so... tangible! I reckoned you'd end up having some horizontal fun–"

"–Some what?"

"You know..." Rangiku stared at Ichigo, "... you'd end up hitting a home run? Riding the flagpole?"

"Speak English. Please." He told her, setting his jaw.

"Oh, come on. You've never heard of them terms?"

"No."

"Ugh, fine. So, we had a bet whether you and Rukia would shag while you were away or not and he guessed you wouldn't – I guessed you would. The loser buys the winner ten bottles of Sake."

Ichigo wrinkled his nose, "Oh, Rangiku! You had a bet about our...? Oh, that's low. Even for you!"

She opened her mouth, affronted, "What are you trying to say?"

"Can you not find other things to talk to Ikkaku about other than our sex life? Like – if you're hinting for sex from him, just ask him directly!"

"Oh – I never do the asking, Ichigo." Her eyes twinkled and he palmed his forehead.

"Anyway, I have to go. Gotta tell Byakuya the big news..."

"I see." She bit her lip and the two were silent for a moment before Rangiku smiled, "Well, if I don't see you again – have a great death!"

With that, she strode around the corner, leaving Ichigo to himself.

"Brilliant."

…

Leaning back in his chair, Ichigo threw down his pen, sick of trying.

His many attempts at working out a way to tell Byakuya exactly what he'd done to his sister were all screwed up in a pile of papers on the floor.

Running a hand through his orange hair, he let out an exasperated breath and kicked over the table.

Rukia was right. He wasn't going to manage to stay alive for another day.

Check that, an hour!

Each different speech he wrote just seemed to make everything worse.

Standing up and pounding a fist against the wall, he cursed.

Damn Byakuya.

"We'll figure something out, Ichigo." The calm voice of Rukia seemed to tame Ichigo's inner beast immediately and her arms were about his waist.

Resting his chin on her head, he replied, feeling immediate tranquillity, "Yeah?"

"You know, organisation was never your strong point. Maybe you should just... wing it."

"You think?" He asked combing his fingers through her midnight tresses.

"Yeah. I do." Placing a kiss on his chest, she took hold of his hand, "We'll tell him together."

"No. I'm not doing that."

"Why, Ichigo? He'll kill you unless I'm there!"

Ichigo sat down and pulled Rukia to settle in his lap, "Exactly. If I go alone, he won't think I'm trying to hide behind you."

"I don't care what he thinks so long as you stay alive, Ichigo." She told him, seriously.

"You really think he might kill me?" Ichigo asked, disbelievingly.

"It wouldn't surprise me. Although he might seem calm on the outside, believe me, he has a temper worse than mine if you push his buttons."

"Surely not worse than you! That's impossible." He mocked, smirking.

"Don't push it, Kurosaki." She grimaced, bitterly.

"Listen... I want to do this properly. I'll go this evening and tell him everything that's happened. But I can't have you go too. I don't want him to be angry with you."

"Well... it's your choice. I can't stop you going alone. After all, you are my Captain. But I really, _really_ want you to let me come too."

"I don't want to come across as being a coward."

Rukia was silent as she curled into his chest.

"I'll just tell him. Tell him right out. No beating about the bush. Full honesty." He resounded, clenching his fist.

"You're going to tell him that we had sex twice this morning?"

He nodded.

"You're fully aware that he might scatter Senbonzakura on you?"

He nodded again.

"Well, good luck, Ichigo." She kissed his cheek and he sighed.

"I'll need it."

"Look, just don't think about it until later."

"It's hard."

Rukia gave a short laugh, "Do you need distracting?"

"Why?" He looked down at her, "What do you have in mind?"

She smirked, playfully, "Well..."

"Well what?" He asked, feeling himself fill with hope.

"Look at all this paperwork! This ought to distract you for a while. Come on, Ichigo..."

Frowning, the Captain sulkily moved over towards the table and began to shuffle through the papers.

Oh... all this work was making him so exhausted!

Why couldn't it all just be over?

Rolling his eyes, all he could do was persist until it had all disappeared.

…

"Done." Ichigo grinned, obviously pleased with himself. Looking up, he saw Rukia staring tediously at her own pile of papers, "Well, this is a dramatic turn of events. Since when have I ever finished before you?"

Rukia frowned and ignored his suggestive wink, "Since now."

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." She responded, far too quickly.

Tutting, Ichigo moved to sit beside her, "I can read you like a book, Rukia Kuchiki."

"Well, read this: I'm fine."

He slid his fingers down her arms and landed on her hips. Leaning forwards, he placed his lips against her jaw, "Why are you such a terrible liar?"

Gasping against his heaving chest, Rukia half-heartedly attempted to push him away, "Ichigo, please."

"Please what?" He mumbled, moving his hands to settle on her thighs, "Please carry on?"

"No..." She complained, "Please stop."

Lifting one hand up to tuck her dark hair behind her ear, he sighed, "But I just want to feel you."

As he skated his fingertips lithely over her robes, he smiled devilishly and whispered, "Don't you want to feel me too?"

No matter how hard she tried, she could not find it in her to move away. His firm chest was only millimetres away from her body and all she wanted was to be a part of him again.

He was so right. Three times just wasn't enough.

As her hands clasped his robe, she tore it from his shoulders before tossing it to the floor.

Pushing him back into the floorboards, she efficiently removed all clothing in the way of his body and hers. Taking him in her dainty hand, she began to pump her fist, her mouth hanging slightly open as she did so. It was all happening so fast, it was almost too much for him to fathom. The sudden movement and surprise completely turned him on but just before he could finish, she let go and wasted no time at all in in mounting his hips. As she began to rock backwards and forwards, Ichigo screwed his eyes up in pleasure.

Holy shinigami, she was good.

"Oh–" His eyes rolled into the back of his head and Rukia released a soft breath of laughter. As he held her hips, Ichigo guided her movements, a thin layer of sweat glazing his broad chest. Supporting her weight with her palms pressed against his abs, she felt Ichigo meet her thrusts with his own, the ragged breath escaping both their parted lips.

Although they were both clearly experiencing high levels of pleasure, Ichigo's back was admittedly hurting just a little.

Standing up, he made sure her legs were locked securely about his waist and he crashed his lips on hers, enticing her tongue to join his in a playful battle for dominance. Willing she accepted as he swept them both across the room where he could sit her on the edge of the table. Allowing himself a small smile as his forehead dropped against hers, he felt her slender arms wind around his neck. As her fingers clutched his perspiring skin and their moans, Ichigo knew Rukia was close. The heat from her inner thighs surrounded him and he could feel her clenching, a satisfied breath of pleasure leaving her lips.

Speeding his hips up, he was about to join her in her moment of euphoria before he felt her stop moving suddenly, "Okay, that's enough, now."

"But I haven't even–"

"–Ichigo, come on. Time to wake up."

Wait, what?

Oh.

Opening his eyes, he looked beneath his heavy lids at Rukia who was sitting at the desk, as calm as you please, finishing off some paperwork.

"What... what happened?" He asked, feeling extremely muddled up.

"Well..." Rukia turned to face him, her eyes staring at him critically, "You thought it'd be a great idea to let me do all the work and you fell asleep as soon as you sat down. Your paperwork won't do itself, and I've got my own to do, so I'd suggest getting a move on."

"Oh, dammit! I thought I'd finished it..." He grumbled, sitting upright at the table.

"No. You didn't even start."

"Ah..." He placed his elbows on the wood before him, recalling his dream. Edging his way towards Rukia, he sat behind her, his legs propped either side of hers. Leaning forwards so his chest was lightly touching her back, he asked, "So... to clarify something... I didn't just make love with you, did I?"

"No." She replied, monotonously.

"Hm, " He muttered, "Then I just had the hottest... sexiest... dream about you."

Uninterestedly, his lieutenant continued writing, sitting with her back totally straight,

Too straight, in Ichigo's opinion.

He was pretty sure she was trying hard to appear nonchalant.

Well, he could change that.

"Hey... Did you hear me?"

She nodded once, remaining impassive.

"Well... don't you want to know what it was?" He asked, impatiently.

Sighing, Rukia placed down her pen, massaging her temple, "Not particularly."

"Are you sure?" He urged, "I could demonstrate if you wanted?"

"No, that's quite alright." She replied, firmly, "Although... I'll tell you what I do want..."

Feeling his hopes climb at the velvety tone she had adopted, he landed his lips on her creamy neck, "And... what would that be?"

Her hand moved deliberately slow towards his hair and she ran her gentle fingers through his spiky mop, "Well... seeing as though you asked..." She tilted her head backwards ever so slightly, letting it rest on Ichigo's shoulder, "...What I _really _want... is for you... to get some paperwork done."

And like that, she dropped the façade, retracting her fingers from his head and picking up her pen to continue writing once again.

Dammit.

"Rukia..." He mumbled into her hair.

"What?" She responded, a little irritably.

"I don't like it."

"Don't like _what_?"

"You not wanting to make love with me..."

"Oh, for goodness sake! Some people will do anything to get out of paperwork!"

Ichigo placed his hands around the front of her stomach, "Well, I'll admit, I don't really like paperwork either... But the thought of doing it is even worse when I've just woke up from having sex with you..."

"I see. But paperwork is an excellent way to distract your thoughts." She replied, cynically.

"Oh, but I don't want to distract them!" He growled softly into her hair, "I'd rather just act on these thoughts instead..."

His hand crept up her side and twisted into her silky hair, twirling the black locks around his fingertips.

She picked up a pen and handed it to him over her shoulder, "I'm sorry to hear that. Now, if you would just come and sit opposite me, I'd appreciate it."

"Well, I wouldn't..." Moodily, he snatched the pen from her hand and mooched to the other side of the table, glaring at the papers as if it was all their fault and muttering something along the lines of: Oh, the things I do for you...

After a couple of minutes of silence, he cleared his throat, "You know... This is actually how the dream started."

She didn't reply.

Sticking the end of his pen into his mouth, Ichigo chewed on it thoughtfully.

When Rukia looked up to see him not doing any work, she was about to scold him, but she noticed he had already finished.

Well, that was easy enough to change.

Taking a pile of her own papers, she placed them down in front of him, "Here. Some more thought-distracting material."

But before she could pull her hand away, his caught hold of her wrist and tugged it forwards a little, "You actually _tore _my clothes off." He muttered, still utterly amazed, "They were in a pile over there."

Blushing, she yanked her hand out of his, "Just to confirm something, Ichigo, that was a dream. I have never... _ripped_ your clothes off you and I don't..." But she trailed off, the pink in her cheeks turning red.

"You don't what?" Quirking an eyebrow, he continued, "You were going to say... you don't plan to, weren't you? But then, I think you had a little naughty thought about me, didn't you?"

She swallowed, trying to fix her eyes on her paperwork, inwardly cursing her Captain, "Stop being ridiculous, Ichigo."

But he wasn't listening.

He was crawling towards her on all fours across the table, not caring about how many piles of papers he scattered – much to Rukia's chagrin.

Settling himself on the edge of the table, right on top of Rukia's work, he placed his legs either side of her.

Desperately trying to concentrate on the fact that her idiot boyfriend had just ruined a weeks worth of paperwork, she had difficulty keeping her eyes from him. Well, it wasn't her fault he was being a little... disconcerting, "Perhaps you didn't hear me the first time. _Stop _being ridiculous."

"Hm," Leaning forwards, he cocked his head to one side, grinning, "I'm not being ridiculous. I'm being a stereotypical, horny, teenage boy."

Pushing weakly against his legs, she narrowed her eyes, "Get off. Now."

Leaping at the opportunity, he took a hold of her hands and quickly interlinked their fingers and stood up, pulling Rukia with him. In approximately half a second, he had backed up against the wall, his hands moving to hitch her legs around his hips.

Smirking at the way her hair was ruffled, her bright red cheeks and the way her mouth had dropped open into an adorable 'o'. Knowing he couldn't contain himself anymore, he pushed his lips up against hers, kissing her ferociously.

After a few seconds of deliberation as to whether she should let this silly business continue or not, Rukia hesitantly began to kiss him back. One of her hands rested lightly on his jaw and her other clutching his shoulder. His fingers were wrapped around the underside of her thigh and his others were tangled in her raven hair, feeling her pull away for a moment, "It really is astounding the lengths you go to so you don't have to pick up a pen and write on a piece of paper!"

He considered this for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I really don't have anything to say to that."

She shook her head before pulling his lips back to hers.

As their kiss deepened, Rukia could feel her robe slipping from her shoulders and the Captain smiled against her lips, gentle rolling his hips into hers, evoking a gasp from her mouth. Her kiss caught in her throat and he moved against her again, silently delighting in the way her head tipped back against the wall. Finding her white neck with his lips, Ichigo placed open mouthed kisses on every inch of exposed skin he could reach.

"Damn, you're so beautiful." He murmured, lifting his head up, "And as much as I would like to continue this... I know something's wrong."

Sighing, she pulled her head upright and accepted a kiss on her cheek from Ichigo before shrugging, "Nothing. I'm just feeling a little tired and concerned about what my brother will do to you."

There was a sudden knock at the door and Ichigo froze.

"Kurosaki, I have a message from Yamamoto." An unfamiliar voice spoke through the door and Ichigo realised that it was at times like this when he really appreciated flash-step.

Before he moved, he and Rukia stared at each other, their eyes comically widening as the door opened. Placing a quick kiss against her jaw and allowing her to slip from his hips, he pulled her robe back up over her shoulder but couldn't help a small smirk at Rukia's dishevelled, yet oh-so-sexy look she often had when taking part in sudden sexual activity.

"Yeah?" He prompted, not taking his eyes off Rukia's, "A message from Yamamoto?"

A random shinigami wandered into his office and stifled a snigger at the captain and his lieutenant, "Yes, he was too busy to send a hell butterfly. He's currently in a battle on Earth at the moment with a few Menos. And – excuse me... are you even listening?"

Ichigo sighed and sent a glare over his shoulder, "Yeah. Now get the hell on with it."

Rukia placed a hand against his chest and sent him a disproving look. Even though he couldn't see it, she knew he could feel it.

"Anyway, he sent me up to tell all the captains and their lieutenants to come down and assist them, if they can."

"That's not possible right now. I have a lot of business to attend to."

Raising a cold eyebrow, the shinigami retorted, "I can see that."

Ichigo growled, feeling Rukia tense beside him, "You should really learn how to knock and _wait _for someone to open the door."

Nodding his head, a smug smile on his lips, the shinigami turned to leave, "An you should really learn how to close the blinds, Kurosaki. It's just a good job I'm not Captain Kuchiki or his lieutenant."

Vibrant anger flared up within Ichigo and he took two steps towards the shinigami, grabbing his shoulder, roughly. Spinning him around to face him, Ichigo pushed the messenger against the wall, the side of his arm pressing against his throat, "You didn't see anything. Understand?"

"Actually I did. I saw you dry humping the noble Captain's sister."

Oh, the nerve of this guy!

Bringing his leg upwards, Ichigo slammed his knee right in between the idiot's legs. When he tried to double over in pain, Ichigo forced him back against the wall, "You. Didn't. See. Anything."

There was a petrifying moment as the shinigami looked directly into Ichigo's burning glare before realising that actually, messing with Captain Kurosaki wasn't a good idea, after all. His eyes watered in pain and Ichigo raised his eyebrows, "So... If I happen to hear any false rumours going around Seretei that Captain Kurosaki was dry humping his lieutenant, then I'll know _exactly _who to decapitate. Do you understand me?"

Setting his jaw, the shinigami nodded, quickly, "Perfectly."

"You do know I _was _called as a captain for a reason. Mess with me again and I won't be so forgiving. Now get your filthy ass out of my office."

Releasing him, Ichigo watched through blazing eyes as the cocky moron sauntered out the door.

"Ichigo..."

"What?" He turned around to see Rukia still standing, her palms pressed against the wall.

Pushing away from her stance, she moved towards him, "I don't think you needed to be so... harsh. I thought you were going to kill him!"

Shrugging, Ichigo sat down, staring helplessly at the mountains of paperwork he still had left to do, "Yeah, well maybe I would have if he hadn't learned last minute to keep his damn mouth shut."

"This is why I didn't want to do it..." She told him sitting down opposite him, resting her elbows on the table in front of her, her head in her hands.

"Look... the truth of it is... I can't keep myself to myself when I'm around you, Ruke."

"Well, I am not great at disciplining myself either. But for now..."

"...We wait." Ichigo finished, unenthusiastically. Then he flashed his eyes to hers so fast, it caught her a little off guard, "But tonight... tonight will be _so _different."

Flushing heavily, she glanced down, "And... why would that be?"

He angled his head towards hers and gave a suggestive smile, "Because, my dear Lieutenant, I'll be let off the hook! I'll be able to come see you and just make love to you all night long."

Rolling her eyes, she sighed, "Don't get your hopes up."

"They're not just _my _hopes. I don't think you'll mind it either... Me and you... finally free from this secret... Being able to actually have sex without facing the chance of being caught and mutilated. I mean... I would like to produce another child at some point."

"_You _would like to produce a child? Well... that should be amusing." She chuckled, "I don't think being pregnant would suit you very well, Ichigo."

"Are you sure?" He looked down at his stomach, "I think I'd look pretty damn good."

Shaking her head, she stood up, "Well... you'd better go."

Climbing to his feet, Ichigo stared in complete longing at his lieutenant and gave her a small smile, "It's going to be alright."

"Yeah. I know."

He was about to leave until he decided that actually... he wanted just one more taste of those lips in case something bad _did _happen to him, "So... Can I kiss you?"

"No." She moved around the table and stood by the door, waiting for Ichigo to leave.

Talk about feeling wanted.

"Why?" He asked, a little hurt.

"Because I said so."

Folding his arms like a moody child, Ichigo scowled, "I'm not Hiro, you know. You can only ever use that phrase on kids. You need to give me one perfectly good reason why I can't–"

Oh.

Ichigo was brought to the immediate awareness that Rukia's lips were on his, the unmistakable passion burning behind her kiss.

Why was it every time she did something like that, he felt like he was literally going to melt?

Wrapping his strong arms about her, he pulled her as close as she could get, returning her kiss with as much vigour as she would let him.

As the kiss slowed, Rukia sighed and pulled away, "Don't die... Please."

Smiling, Ichigo kissed her cheek, "I'll try my best."

"Well... if I'm not here, I'll be at the barracks. In fact... I'll wait there for you, okay? But first... I'll complete some of that paperwork you pretended you'd finished, alright?"

Tracing his thumb down her soft cheek, he placed one last kiss on her lips, "I freakin' love you, Rukia. I love you so much."

She managed a smile, "I love you too, strawberry. Now go on. Go."

With one final look at her, he headed off out the door to await his destiny...

...Or doom.

...

Ichigo decided that the best thing to do would be to tell Byakuya confidently. Well, there was no point being as timid as a mouse, right?

Right.

Besides, he wasn't even scared.

Well, why should he be?

Everything was going to be fine, right?

Right.

Bracing himself, he rapped on the door to his office, waiting for a reply.

Actually, he kind of half hoped that there wouldn't be a reply and that Byakuya was actually already down battling the Menos.

"Enter."

Or not.

Ichigo strode through the door, an attempt at being casual, "Oh, hey, man."

Byakuya bristled, inwardly.

"Totally sorry for the interrupting whatever it is you're doing, but I was wondering if I could have a word. it's sort of important."

"So you interrupted me for something that's just 'sort of important'? For your sake, Kurosaki, this had better be _very _important."

Right, okay so perhaps things weren't going exactly as planned as of yet. But there was still time! "Well, the thing is–"

"–One moment." Byakuya held up one authoritative hand as a small hell butterfly perched itself gracefully on his fingertips. After a moment, he stood up, "I'm sure whatever you had to say was very important, but currently I have more pressing matters to attend to."

"If you could just wait _one _second, then–"

"–I trust you're not trying to prioritise my time for me, are you?" His face was blank as he stared at Ichigo who nearly blurted it all out in one but decided against it.

"Well, no but–"

"–Good. Glad to hear it."

Ichigo shuffled awkwardly on his feet for a moment before speaking, "Is there anything I can do?"

Byakuya mulled over this for a moment before replying, "Yes. Go to your Lieutenant right now."

"Why? What's the problem?" He asked, a little concerned.

"Just do it, Ichigo."

"Right, no problemo, Cap Kuchiki." He saluted, before confusion creased his brow, "But why?"

"Just listen to me closely, do _not _let her know that there is anything wrong. If anyone tries to convey any kind of message to her... well, just don't let it happen, alright?"

"But–"

"–_Al__right?_" He pressed.

"Look, I would do it, but I have no idea what information I'm trying to stop from reaching her. so if you want to enlighten me, then I might be more likely to comply." He responded, tightly folding his arms over his chest – although he knew he didn't really have a choice.

"You should comply anyway seeing as though you promised you'd look after my sister to the best of your ability. But I suppose you'll find out anyway... It's just that... Lieutenant Abarai is severely injured." Byakuya remained as calm as ever before continuing, "Do not let Rukia find this out. after all, both she and Renji are... very close."

Ichigo was sure that was a trace of defiance lining his tones, but he just nodded in response, "I understand. How bad is it?"

"Bad." captain Kuchiki replied, simply.

Ichigo nodded, "Right. but I really do need to speak with you as soon as possible."

"Mm."

Ichigo flash-stepped from the office and made is way speedily over to the squad barracks where he saw Rukia preparing for the next day. He appeared at the door and waved, "Hey, wanna come back to the office for a bit? I got a mountain of paperwork to do..."

"You survived!" She stood up, happiness lighting up every one of her features.

"Yeah... So, let's go."

...

"So, glad to see everything went okay, anyway." Rukia told him once they'd sat down at the table.

"What?" Ichigo asked, his eyes widening.

"You know, telling my brother everything. Did he take it badly?"

"Oh, heh." He scratched his neck, deciding to suddenly change subject, "How did lesson preparation go?"

She was about to reply before she noticed Ichigo looking distractedly out the window.

"What's up?" Rukia asked, sighing, "Was he mad?"

"Hey, answer my question first."

"Lesson preparation was fine. Now tell me what's up."

Oh, women! They never freakin' quit!

"With what?" He asked, stupidly.

"With you!"

"Nothing. I'm great. Just glad to be back."

"Don't lie to me, Ichigo." She sighed, "I can tell something is wrong. You seem on edge."

"No, I'm just a little tired. But I'm fine."

She leaned towards him, her voice suddenly perking up, "How about we forget the paperwork and go back to mine?"

Ichigo felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips, "I like the sound of that."

Rukia shook her head, chuckling, "I thought you might. Come on. Let's get out of here."

…

Ichigo felt his body collapse flat out onto her soft bed, his head landing face first into the pillows.

When he didn't feel her lay down beside him, he glanced up to see Rukia's hands on her hips.

"Okay, now tell me why you're so uptight." She commanded and Ichigo winced at the authority in her tone.

But he was the Captain! He gave orders. Not her... right?

"Uptight? Who said anything about me being uptight, huh?" He replied, rolling his eyes.

"I can tell you are, Ichigo. I know you inside and out."

"Then you should know that I'm fine."

"Then I should also know you're lying." She shot back, not relenting her persistence.

Ichigo grunted, "What makes you think that?"

"I already told you I know you inside and out. You're stressing out and I can tell something is wrong."

"I'm always like this! Look, I'm sorry for seeming distant with you. I really am just tired."

"Too tired for making love all night like you suggested?"

Oh, she would be so pissed if she found out that Ichigo hadn't told Byakuya but still consented to sex.

It was almost too painful to turn down her offer, but he knew he would save himself a lot of pain later on, "Oh, believe me, I will. But right now... I just need a little rest."

"Right." She sat down on the bed, considering what to say next but Ichigo got there first.

"Lay with me?"

She hesitated for a moment before sliding out onto the bed beside him.

Ichigo rolled onto his side and placed a hand on he waist bringing her body closer to his, "When does Hiro finish today?"

"Not until late." Rukia shrugged, "Anyway, you still haven't told me what happened when you told my brother."

"Told him what?"

"About us. Honestly, Ichigo. I thought you would have been a little different when you returned. Is he really mad, or just taken aback, or is he fine with it?"

"Oh, right. that. Yeah, I have a question actually... did you want me to say that Hiro is our son?"

"I thought you were going to tell him everything." She raised her eyebrows, suspiciously.

"I know, but he seemed to be a little preoccupied with... the other thing... and I wondered whether or not I should." Ichigo was admittedly, an awful liar. He wasn't very talented at deceiving, either.

"Well then, maybe you should eventually once he's sorted the more recent information out in his head."

"Anyway, enough about me. Tell me how you are, Rukia. You look worn out, too." He pulled her closer to his body, exhaling.

"I'm fine, I suppose. I just think today is just one of those days. I can't seem to get rid of this anxious feeling that something's wrong. It's why I was so worried about you as I thought there was something up with you telling Byakuya." She replied, resting her hand against his chest.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about."

"I know... but it got worse when you left. I just felt really... bad."

"You don't like me being apart from you?" He teased, kissing her nose.

"No. I don't." She told him, earnestly.

"Well, I'm here now. I guess I can find a way to take your mind off things, if you want."

"Oh? And just how do you intend to do that, Captain Kurosaki?"

Ichigo smirked, running his tongue suggestively along her jaw, "Well... I have my methods... Lieutenant Kuchiki."

Reflexively, Rukia's arm tightened around his neck as he continued kissing his way down her neck.

"Ichigo..." She mumbled, her breath hitching in her throat.

"Mm?" His lips paused just above the neck of her cloak.

"I thought you were too tired."

Oh, damn.

Ichigo could hardly say no again.

He was too weak!

It was better to beg forgiveness than... ask permission, right?

"_Wrong saying, idiot. That doesn't even make sense._"

Oh, who cared?

"Well... I can make an exception for you, I suppose." He placed a kiss on her neck.

"Good. Because I really want you..." She told him, glancing away, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

Ichigo pushed her midnight tresses back behind her ear so he could see her violet eyes, "And by that you mean...?"

"Oh, you can be so dumb at times." She grumbled.

"Hey, don't judge me. all you said was that you want me. But you want me to do what? You want me... to do a cartwheel? You want me to... eat a bacon sandwich (which I actually wouldn't refuse at this current point in time)? Or you want me and you... to... play cards. I knew it. You're a poker girl at heart, aren't you? OR would you prefer roulette?"

Rukia was laughing softly, "No, you dummy. You know what I want."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows, "I do?"

"Well, now that Byakuya knows and everything, I don't think we need to hold back any longer and I certainly won't feel regret this time."

Ichigo felt a pang of guilt but his hormones soon overrode _that _unnecessary emotion, "So you just want me to... chuck it in or what?" He smirked into her neck as he pulled her into a hug, "Or do you want me to... set the mood?" He attempted a seductive French accent. But he failed.

"And just how do you intend on doing that?" She asked, humour still obvious in her tones.

"Well..." Ichigo dropped all pretences and looked her sincerely in the eye, answering seriously, "... I could... wear some fluffy handcuffs and a hot pink leather corset, if you have one available."

"I believe I've run out of pink ones, actually... sorry to disappoint."

"Dammit. Ah well, I suppose we'll have to settle for something else then, won't we?"

"Aw, really? I was kind of looking forwards to that." She mock-complained.

"Well, you name the next best option and I'll take it."

Rukia swung her leg over his waist and pushed her hips into his, "And what kind of option were you referring to?"

"I'm flexible..." He gasped, his hands automatically flying to her lower waist.

"Well, I guess I could search for the handcuffs..."

Ichigo laughed, "Well, I would say yes, but as it happens, I'm sort of comfortable now."

Rukia lowered her body to hover above her captain's, "Then I'm all out of ideas. I guess it's down to you."

"You want to go down on me? Lovely offer, but like I said – I'm comfortable."

"No, Ichigo, silly boy." She rolled her eyes, "I said it's down to you, and you know it."

"Ah, there's a difference."

"Well spotted..." Their conversation was becoming quieter and quieter by the second as Ichigo moved his hands around the back of her hips.

"Thank you..." He smiled, evocatively, "But anyway... where were we?"

Running her lips along his jaw, she whispered, "Right here."

**Okay, so the next chapter should be a little more exciting. Be prepared!**

**Please review, it would be much appreciated!**

**Hope you preferred this new improved chapter better than my crappy last one!**

**Thanks for reading, guys!**


	25. Trapped

**Apologies for all the errors in my last chapter!** **I will try and replace all mistakes towards the end of this book to get it all nice and perfect for it's completion ;) To make up for it, I wrote an extra three pages than I usually do – so here you go!**

The windows were looking mighty dirty.

It was certainly time to give them a good old polish.

The old maid of the Kuchiki mansion pulled out her rag and began to wipe the dust and grime from the glass.

She was sure she'd already told Asako to sort them out... but that girl always had her head way up in the clouds... But... most young girls did nowadays.

Take Miss Kuchiki for example.

When she wasn't with her beloved Captain, she was usually thinking about him.

The old maid had never seen such passionate love between two people.

There was a loud crash as a small, hurtling bundle charged through the door, breaking her train of thought, "Is my Mama home?" Hiro asked, his eyes landing on the maid.

She looked down at the little boy, "I... believe so. I think I can sense her reiatsu coming from upstairs somewhere." She replied, "You're home early, Sir. Is everything okay at the academy?"

"I was sent home because my tutor found out that Renji was ill and I got told to go home because my Mama would want the family to be together or something. I have no idea what they're talking about – but hey, who am I to refuse that sort of offer? So I set straight off, and here I am!"

The maid shook her head. Of course, the other shinigami still thought that Renji was the boy's father, "Well, she is home, but I'd wait a while before going up to her." The maid knew exactly who Miss Rukia Kuchiki was entertaining up in her quarters and thought better than to let her son walk in on her.

"But I really need to see her though, and tell her what's happening." He insisted.

"Hiro, Mama is in a meeting with her captain and is really quite busy."

"That's alright. They won't mind." Hiro replied, knowing that everything would be fine if he were to sit in on the meeting with his parents.

"Well, it is a very important meeting, and they asked not to be disturbed."

"Yes, but I'm her son. I have rights that others don't. Supposing I'm sick or something? She'd have to know, wouldn't she?"

Of course, the maid wasn't allowed to stop Hiro from seeing his mother, but she wished she could prolong the potentially hazardous event from taking place for as long as possible, "Listen, I don't think Uncle Byakuya would want you to disturb his sister when she's busy. Hasn't he told you that before?"

"Why, is Uncle Bya here?"

"Well, no, but–"

"–See? I'm going in there now and he can't stop me!"

"Well, just give me a hand with this window, will you?"

"That's not my job! Besides, I have much more pressing matters to attend to." He informed her, delicately.

The maid laughed, wondering just how many times Hiro had heard Byakuya use that phrase.

"Well, I can't stop you, dear, but enter at your own risk." She told him, continuing on with her cleaning.

"Sure, that's fine! Thanks!" He fled up the stairs and the maid hoped that the two lovers would recognise the boy's reiatsu so they could make themselves half decent in front of the poor child! Not two moments later, Byakuya strode though the door, looking uncharacteristically perplexed, "Where is my nephew?"

Oh, things just got better and better..."If you please, Sir, he's gone up to his Mama. I should like to go and fetch him down for you, if you wouldn't mind."

"That won't be necessary. It'll be too late by the time _you _get there."

The maid vaguely speculated what would happen if Byakuya discovered the happy couple. Was he even aware what was going on with the Captain and his Lieutenant?

Flash-stepping up the stairs, Byakuya followed Hiro's reiatsu. He paused once he'd reached Hiro and saw him open the door to his Mama's room.

"Hiro, come here this instant!" Byakuya pointed to the space before him.

Hiro looked up, a little guiltily, "Sorry, Uncle Bya. I won't do it again."

"Good. Now come here."

Hiro trailed towards his Uncle and decided that the gloomy cloud hanging over them both should be lifted. To make matters a little lighter, he asked, "Have you ever wrestled without clothes on, Uncle Bya? It looks really fun! I always thought that fighting with clothes was a bit annoying, anyway. They always seem to get in the way of things."

"I – what?" He stared hard at the boy before him.

"I said: Have you ever wrestled without clothes, Uncle Bya? It looks really fun." He repeated, very slowly as though his Uncle was mentally challenged.

"What on Earth makes you ask that?"

"Well, it's just that Mama and Da–" He immediately cut himself short, realising his critical blunder. He almost gave away that the Captain was his Father! To distract the disgruntled Byakuya, he tapped him on the arm, "Tag! You're it!"

Byakuya reached out and grabbed his nephew by the elbow, "Stop charging around, Hiro, and tell me what's going on. Mama and who are what?"

"Nothing!" He replied, cheerfully, "Come on! Catch me if you can! You're such a slow-poke!"

"Hiro," Byakuya asked, quietly, "Who is in that room?"

Confusion crossed his features. But didn't Byakuya already know that Mama and her Captain were having a meeting?

But he'd already _nearly _said 'Daddy' so he couldn't take the risk, could he? After all, Uncle Bya was quite clever and might have been able to work it out.

"Mama." He replied.

"Yes, Mama and...?"

Hiro looked up at Byakuya as innocently as he could, "Mama."

"Yes, I know mama is in there, but who else is in there?" Byakuya was trying to distinguish another reiatsu, but he couldn't work out if there even was one there or not. That alone was very suspicious. Even with skills as advanced as Byakuya's, being confused about whether there was a second reiatsu or not was very disturbing.

"I already told you. Mama."

"Yes, I know _Mama_ is in there. But I want to know who _else_ is." He closed his eyes in aggravation.

"Nobody."

Byakuya sighed and walked towards the door to which Hiro jumped in front of him, and told him in an attempt to sound excited, "I've been learning how to activate Shikai!"

"Yes, you have been doing so for a few days now." Then he was momentarily distracted, "Why are you home? You should still be at the academy."

"They sent me home because of Renji – but I don't know why – and I was going to tell Mama but she's–" Once again, he cut himself short, inwardly kicking himself.

"But she's what?" Byakuya prompted, narrowing his eyes.

"But she's doing work and I don't want to bother her." He recovered, smiling sweetly.

"Just tell me if your Mama knows about Renji."

"No. I haven't told her." Hiro replied.

Closing his eyes in relief, Byakuya nodded, almost satisfied, "Right. Don't tell her, alright? I'm going to get back to work now before–"

Just then, there was a loud thud coming from the regions of Rukia's bedroom.

"Tell me, Hiro, is there somebody else in that room?"Byakuya asked Hiro, his posture rigid.

Shaking his head, Hiro replied, "Not... Not that I know of."

Byakuya walked towards the door and pressed his ear against the hard wood, sick of the silly boy's disjointed explanations.

"–Oh, get inside already."

Byakuya froze the minute he heard his little sister instruct in a low voice to what must have been a second presence in her room.

He didn't want to hear whatever the reply may have been as he stood, completely shell-shocked, "What on Earth do I do?"

...

"Oh, get inside already." Rukia demanded as Ichigo rolled on top of her, Brutus Maximus poised at the ready.

He paused, his body pressing gently against hers, his hand caught in her raven locks.

Something didn't feel right.

He placed his lips by Rukia's ear and whispered very quietly, "Byakuya is outside the door. I'm going to have to run as fast as I can."

"Why? He already knows we're together, doesn't he?"

"I don't want him walking in on something that may possibly scar him for life." Ichigo replied, avoiding her question, "Pretend you're tidying up or something. I have to go or you'll be in a lot of trouble – and so will I for that matter."

Hurriedly he grabbed his cloak and flung it over his body before escaping to the window. Walking brusquely towards him, Rukia grabbed hold of his arm, "Come back soon...please?"

"Of course. I'll come and finish this business tonight. Sorry I never got chance to do it. See you soon. Love you." He pressed his lips to hers before dropping from the window, disappearing instantly and leaving Rukia alone.

...

"You know, I'm getting _really_ bored of waiting for you to move. You're it! I tagged you." Hiro said, gleefully

Byakuya wasn't stupid. If he walked in the room at that particular moment in time, he would _definitely_ see something that he would _definitely _regret. But all the same, he couldn't stand by while his younger sister was being defiled. Extending his hand, he knocked firmly on the door.

"Hello?" Rukia answered, not sounding perturbed in the slightest.

"Are you... decent?" He asked, cautiously.

"Of course I am. Come in."

Byakuya hesitated before pushing the door open. He was completely relieved to see his sister fully clothed... and alone. She was trying to force some of her clothes into her drawer and growling, "Why – won't you – just – get in?!"

Ah, that would explain what she was talking about earlier... and possibly what the loud noise was, too.

Thank goodness.

"Rukia, tell me... what's going on?" Byakuya needed to know exactly how much of the whole Renji situation she was aware of. Clearly, she wasn't fully enlightened, or she might be behaving differently. He had rather expected her to be in tears if she _had_ found out about his injury.

She looked up and sighed, "Listen, Byakuya, I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier but I just didn't know how you'd react."

"It's just that – wait, what?"

"I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier. I guess I was just worried how you'd react." She closed the drawer and stood up to face her brother.

"React... to what exactly?" The smallest flicker of confusion passed across his eyes.

"What?" Ichigo _did _tell him, didn't he?

Oh, for his sake, he had better have told him! Or there would be _serious _trouble.

"What are you talking about?" Byakuya asked, suspiciously.

"Well, what are _you_ talking about?" Rukia cocked her head to one side.

"Renji of course."

Rukia couldn't stop her confusion and she chewed on her lower lip, "What about him?"

"You don't know?" He was sure that somebody had told her. He had that gut feeling she knew _something_.

"Listen, if you're thinking that it was him in here – you're quite mistaken. I don't know where he is. Honestly, I have barely spoken to him since the last time we discussed him."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, distrustfully, "I believe we are both having complete misconceptions about what the other is talking about."

"Oh." Rukia creased her forehead, "You do?"

"I do." He hesitated before taking a step forwards, "Rukia... I really think we need to talk."

"I see..." Utterly bemused, Rukia nodded.

"Let's take this to a more... appropriate setting." Her brother suggested, indicating towards the door.

"Of course. After you."

Byakuya to exited the room first, and when he did, Rukia closed the door behind them, wondering what could possibly be going off and why Ichigo seemed to be on edge all day.

What the hell had he been keeping from her?

Well, she had a feeling she was about to find out just about everything.

"Mama, where are you going?" Rukia glanced in surprise at her son who was standing before her, eyes wide.

"What are you doing here so early?" She returned, raising her eyebrows.

"Never mind that." Byakuya interjected, irritably, "Hiro, go to your room."

He sent a silent plea at his mother who could only crouch down and pull him into a quick hug, "We'll talk soon, okay, baby? You can tell me everything then. I just need to talk to Uncle Byakuya about a few things first, alright?"

"Yes, Mama." Miserably, he turned and trudged off to his room.

"Oh, and Hiro?" Rukia called after him.

"Yes, Mama?"

"Please behave while I'm gone."

Smiling sweetly at his mother, Hiro replied, "Of course, Mama."

She shook her head and turned to follow Byakuya to his office.

They walked in total silence which was broken only when the office door swung shut.

"Take a seat." Byakuya instructed as they entered his office and Rukia complied, suddenly feeling guilt consume her.

Why she felt that, she had no idea. But she felt sure that she would find out soon enough...

"Tell me what you know about Renji."

"Sorry?"

"Tell me what you know about Renji Abarai."

"I see... well..." A look of confusion passed over her face and she hesitated before answering, "He's your Lieutenant?"

"Really? I had no idea." The lack of emotion in Byakuya's voice made it almost painful to hear him talk.

"Please, I really don't know what you're talking about. What's going on with Renji?"

Sighing, Byakuya rolled his eyes, "I suppose I'd better start from the beginning."

…

Dammit, dammit, _dammit_.

Ichigo paced his office backwards and forwards, chewing manically on his lower lip.

Rukia was going to be _so _pissed!

Why was he such an idiot? He could have told her anything? He could have just told her that Byakuya wasn't available and he'd tell him everything later! But no, he had to go and lie to her face!

Okay, he didn't exactly _lie _but – oh, what did it matter?

He promised he'd return later...

It was later now, right?

Everything would be fine...

Just brace yourself, waltz in through the front door and – yeah, that would be a stupid idea.

Okay, sneak in through the window and tell her everything. Who cared what Byakuya told him to do?! Rukia might be unhappy about Renji, but she could cope, right?

"_You really screwed up this time, didn't you?_"

"Not helping." Ichigo grumbled, "Oh, what am I doing with my life?" Rolling his eyes, he marched from the office, slamming the door shut.

Beginning at a fast walk, Ichigo was well aware his legs were speeding up. Charging past other shinigami on his way, Ichigo received hurls of abuse as he carelessly knocked them out of his path. He had to see Rukia. He needed to know she'd be okay.

Of course, it wasn't like she was in any danger or anything...

"Watch where you're – oh, hey, Ichigo!"

Ichigo slowed his feet and turned to see Rangiku tangled in the arms of another man, "Uh... Hi."

"So, where are you off to in such a hurry, hm?" She asked as Ichigo tried to ignore the way her friend was sucking on her neck.

"I'm... going to see my lieutenant. We have some things to sort out."

She winked, a slow smile forming on her lips, "Such as how many items of clothes you will be discarding before midnight?"

"Rangiku!" He exclaimed, indicating to the man she was wrapped around.

Snorting, she responded, "Oh, don't mind him. He's so drunk he doesn't even know where he is!"

"I know exactly where I am..." The man mumbled into her neck but Rangiku just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Shush. I wasn't talking to you." Shaking her head irritably at her companion, she looked back up at Ichigo, "Anyway... have a lovely night, won't you? I know I will. This particular shinigami might not be an official seated member of a squad... but he's sure good with his hands–"

"–Details, Rangiku! Too many details..."

"Oh, you're such a prude, Ichigo. Lighten up. I'm pretty sure you're off to do something similar, anyway." She winked, knowingly, "I haven't offended you, have I?"

"Good night, Rangiku..." Ichigo turned on his heel before he did something he would regret...

"Tell me all about the sex tomorrow!"

Actually... maybe he wouldn't regret throwing Rangiku off a cliff, after all.

…

Staring at the mansion from the grounds was one thing. Getting into the mansion was another.

He could just knock and hope the maid answered, or he could risk using a window.

"Captain Kurosaki?"

He knew that voice!

Glancing up, he saw the old maid poke her head out of an open window.

"I would advise you to leave..." She informed him, her piercing eyes conveying a small but meaningful warning.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Ichigo asked, curiously, "See, I really need to see her."

He knew that the maid would understand 'her' was Rukia.

Sighing, she replied, "It's your choice. But don't say I didn't give you a heads up. She on her balcony."

Ichigo nodded, "Thank you." making his way round the back of the mansion, he saw the beauteous woman herself leaning on the balcony as though she was Juliet or something, her raven hair dancing in the light breeze.

Well, now was his time to be Romeo.

Flash-stepping his way to the balcony, he propped himself up casually against the wall, his arms crossed.

She turned to see the new presence, her violet eyes wide and full of passion.

It was either a good passion, or a bad passion – but judging by the way she was setting her jaw and clenching her fists, it wasn't the good kind.

"What are you doing here?" She growled, stepping towards him.

Shrugging, Ichigo told her, "I promised I'd come back."

"Well, you came back – and now you can go again."

"Why?"

"Because you're in big trouble!"

"Why?" He repeated.

Narrowing her eyes, she snarled, "Because I'm very... annoyed with you."

Obnoxiously, he tipped his head to one side, "Why?"

"For goodness sake, Ichigo! Don't you know any other words?"

He knew he was pushing it but he couldn't help himself, "...Why?"

"I am _not _in the mood for that right now, Ichigo." She said, touchily.

He was _going _to say 'why' again, but the look on her face clearly told him that she would very much like to chuck him over the edge of the balcony, "Alright, alright. What's the problem?"

"Oh – like you don't know!" She exclaimed, "_You _are the problem."

"How come?" He asked, furrowing his brow, obtusely.

Grabbing hold of his collar, she dragged him into her room and shoved him backwards as though he was carrying a disease, "First off – you didn't even tell Byakuya!"

Rubbing his eyes, restlessly, he pointed to the bed, "Sit down, Rukia."

"What? You can't tell me to sit down in my own house!" She shot back, slapping his arm away.

The familiar complaint he often thought of left his lips, "Oh, _women_!"

Utterly appalled at this outburst, Rukia slapped his arm again.

"Hey – don't hit me!" Ichigo shoved her shoulder and she looked positively outraged.

"How dare you poke me?!"

"I'll give you more than just a poke in a minute..." He threatened, pushing his face down to level with hers.

"Yeah? Why don't you just try me, Captain?"

"Maybe I will... Lieutenant." He raised his hand up, with no intention of actually doing anything to his lieutenant, but she leapt at the opportunity and managed to twist his arm to lock behind his back. Forcing him to the floor, she straddled his back.

For a small, petite lady, she was undoubtedly the most lethal being Ichigo had ever met.

She was strong, yes. But Ichigo was stronger.

Rolling onto his side, Rukia fell off him and landed her back on the floorboards. Ichigo swung his leg over her thighs and loomed over her. His confidence wavered however, as Rukia delivered a look only _she _could deliver.

It was an expression of sheer contempt and loathing which she reserved only for those she truly hated – which were only a very small selection of people.

Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, she lifted her hands up and took hold of his wrists. Pushing him backwards, she had successfully reversed their positions, ensuring her Captain's arms were pinned either side of his head.

Shrugging in defeat, he spoke, "I guess you can be on top this time."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Fine. I'll be on top if it bothers you that much." Before she could even think, let alone respond, Ichigo had deposited her on the bed, leaving her sprawled out vulnerably beneath him.

In her weakened state, Ichigo ran a hand through her hair, "Now listen to me. Don't be angry."

She was about to protest, but he held a finger up against her lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I never talked to Byakuya about us. But there was an interruption. He received a message about Renji saying–"

"–I already know about Renji. Byakuya and I had a word about that..."

"What?" Ichigo pulled Rukia to sit upright, his hands moving to rest on the bed, either side of her legs.

Rukia explained the misunderstanding both she and her brother had experienced when he found her tidying in her room. She then went on to say, "Don't be mad with Hiro... but he accidentally gave away that we've... had sex before." She averted her eyes, that familiar blush springing to her cheeks again.

Running the edges of his fingers across her cheekbones, Ichigo creased his eyebrows, "And how did he do that?"

"Well... you know when we were... about to do it, he apparently walked in on us and asked Byakuya if he'd ever wrestled naked just like Mama and Daddy."

"Ah..."

"Well, he realised his mistake and tried to cover it up as best as he could... but anyway... we had a little chat about that... and now Byakuya knows just about everything."

Ichigo exhaled, "Want to tell me what happened?"

Rukia pulled her captain to sit against the headboard beside her – a little forcefully – and clicked her tongue, "Fine... But, I'm going to tell you now... it isn't a happy ending."

"Oh, I hate spoilers..."

…

"_Well, I'll explain about Renji and then we'll get onto you later... So... I received a message about Abarai. He's injured. He'll be fine, I'm sure... but I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would hurt you seeing as though I expect you both still..." He wrinkled his nose in disgust, "...Well, never mind that, but I must implore you to be careful. Particularly around Hiro... You'll never believe what he said he saw you doing. He actually walked in on you and him... He asked me today if I had ever wrestled naked!"_

"_Wait... You think I'm still with Renji?" She asked, confused._

"_It's obvious. I know you are." He replied, coldly._

"_But... Ichigo told you..." She began, creasing her brow._

"_No," Byakuya almost rolled his eyes, "Ichigo didn't tell me. I worked it out on my own..."_

_Shaking her head, Rukia stammered, "No – I meant... Look, what did Ichigo tell you?"_

"_Nothing..." Byakuya raised an eyebrow._

"_There are a few things I think I need to tell you."_

"_Oh, do go on." He told her, his voice monotonous._

"_Okay... right... you know what? I'm just going to say it outright. I have never had sex with Renji."_

_Byakuya blinked in shock at her blunt statement, "So... the Father of my nephew is...?"_

"_The father is... Captain Kurosaki."_

_Rukia could see the silent anger bubble deep within Byakuya and his lip curled, "So... you mean to tell me that my nephew is not actually my lieutenant's son... but your own _Captain's _son?"_

"_Yes." Rukia almost made it sound like a question._

"_I should have known. His mannerisms... his _looks... _everything about him! I can now see the unmistakable resemblance."_

_Letting loose a sigh, she gave a small smile, "So... now you know."_

"_Yes, _I _know. But the question is... who else knows?" _

_Weighing this question out in her mind, Lieutenant Kuchiki replied, quietly, "I'm not entirely sure... Hiro, Ichigo, Rangiku... Ikkaku and Yumichika... Unohana... a few others, perhaps."_

_His eye twitched involuntarily, "I see. And you waited this long to tell me... why?"_

"_Because I was scared. I shouldn't have been. As my brother, I know you should have understood."_

"_How can I understand _this_? Rukia, this is a disgrace! This is an absolute disgrace!" He stood up, suddenly breaking his Kuchiki façade._

_Rukia bowed her head._

_It was rare he ever showed emotion – but when he did, she knew it must have been serious._

_She was in deep trouble and was fully aware of that fact._

"_You've been letting Renji pay for _his _mistake! Have you no morals?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Clearly you're not."_

_Rukia felt her cheeks burn, "I'm sorry about the situation. Everything happened in the wrong order."_

_Byakuya wiped his forehead and sat back down, "Tell me when this started between the two of you."_

"_Well, Hiro was conceived the night Hiroki was defeated...I was drunk. I know this sounds awful. It is. It shouldn't have happened like this."_

"_Like this?" He repeated, "It shouldn't have happened at all. Then of course he left you. You didn't even have the decency to tell Renji about this, did you?"_

_Rukia shook her head, "No."_

"_Renji is an honourable man! I know this now! You never deserved him, Miss Kuchiki."_

"_I know." She replied, weakly._

"_And... this trip you went on to Earth with your Captain...I suppose you made another mistake, did you?"_

_She shook her head, "No. I didn't make any mistakes."_

"_Good. So, this means you've made one slip up with him. I suppose that isn't as bad. Fair enough you were both drunk, I assume. I'm still severely unhappy about that and there will be consequences. But for now... at least we can still manage to cover all this up."_

_Rukia looked at her brother and bit her lip for a moment before speaking, "No. Here's the thing. I don't want it covered up. I didn't make a mistake when I went to Earth. I made two very confident decisions."_

"_And they were?"_

"_I made love with Ichigo twice."_

_Gritting his teeth, Byakuya responded, "You mean you chased after lust on two occasions, breaching your moral standards."_

"_Partially, yes. But I am in love with Ichigo. Although... I am currently a little annoyed at him for not telling you when he said he would."_

"_I don't like him. Rukia, I forbid you to continue seeing him."_

"_That would be impossible seeing as though he is my captain." She told him._

"_Oh, he is?"_

"_Yes." She replied, confidently, "You can't take that responsibility away from him."_

"_No, I can't take it away from him. But I can take _you _away from him. You are no longer his lieutenant or in his squad. I will place you back with Ukitake."_

"_I refuse." _

"_You don't have a choice."_

_Rukia scowled, "You don't have that right!"_

_Byakuya raised his eyebrows, "Don't I? As you superior, I order you to– "_

"– _Oh, you order me?" She stood up, blazing hot fury controlling her every sense, "Guess what? I'm not your servant. I'm sick of you telling me what to do all the time. Is that how you got Hisana to marry you? Did you order her too?"_

_Pain flashed across his eyes and although Rukia knew it was a low blow, she had never felt quite as angry before._

_However, it wasn't _just _pain that she saw. It was something much... deeper – as though he was reliving a certain memory._

_Well, now he knew exactly how she felt._

_Byakuya couldn't take her new family away from her. It was the only thing keeping her going._

_She may have looked strong to others. The perfect soul reaper, they called her. She was the model to Seretei. _

_Would good would a broken mannequin do to the Soul Society?_

_If her and Ichigo were forced apart, she would break._

_She had tried so hard to be solitary. She knew it was the only way to keep herself from heartache._

_Everybody she loved was taken from her._

_Although she never knew her sister, it still hurt._

_Hisana, Kaien, her best friend, Renji... and now Ichigo._

_She couldn't face that again._

_The only time Rukia ever heard Byakuya shout was right then, "How _dare _you bring her into this?! I loved your sister! More than you can ever fathom! I'm trying to keep you from feeling the pain I felt! You don't understand the meaning of the word 'love'. Just because he gave into his carnal side and took your purity away from you – it doesn't make you lovers! You're confused, Rukia. Don't you see?"_

"_How dare you stand there and tell me I am confused?! I think you forget that I lost Hisana too. Before I even got to know her! At least you had the pleasure of knowing her. How dare you suggest I have no idea what it's like to feel love?"_

"_You _don't _know what it's like. Kurosaki is immature. He is irresponsible. You are everything he doesn't deserve. You deserve to be with someone respectable – not that orange-haired clown."_

"_You weren't calling him a clown when he saved your life! And I'm pretty sure you just told me I don't deserve someone like that..."_

"_Look... he's a – a human! You know you're not allowed to talk to the humans, let alone have children with them! Do you not see the offence? You are two completely different classes of beings. He should be bowing to you – not bowing _over _you!"_

_Rukia could see the choice she was faced with._

_Byakuya or Ichigo._

_It was as though her insides were wrenching apart._

_Either way, she had to lose somebody._

_Byakuya stared at her through stone cold eyes, "Rukia – just forget he ever existed. Everything can go back to the way it was. Please."_

"_I don't want it to go back to the way it was. I want to be happy for once in my life! I've been alone for so long..." She could feel what may have been tears threatening to fall, but she blinked them away, determined not to show her weakness._

"_You can be happy – but just without him."_

_She shook her head, "You know something? There are very few differences between you and Ichigo. Besides the fact you are my brother and he is not – you have never stood by me and defended me to the bitter end. Ichigo has and he will. Always. I will also stand by him no matter what you do or say. I respect both of you so much but it hurts me to see you treating him in such a derogative way, when all he's trying to do is care for me. Don't be bitter towards him just because he loves me. I was never once bitter to you for loving my sister."_

"_I've already said to leave her out of this."_

"_That's not fair." Rukia replied, "You can talk however you damn well please about the man I love, but I can't even try and make you see reason by using my sister as an example."_

"_Silence." He instructed, darkly._

"_Listen, whether you like it or not, I am in love with Ichigo Kurosaki and nothing will change my mind."_

_Before he could reply, she turned from the room, angry at everyone._

_Angry at Ichigo for being a coward and lying to her face._

_Angry at Byakuya for reacting the way he did._

_But most of all... angry at herself for acting like an idiot. _

_She should have remained calm and polite – but instead she did the worst thing imaginable._

_And now, she was about to lose everything._

…

Resting his head back against the headboard, Ichigo gave a short laugh, "Well, you really dropped yourself in it, this time."

"Not helpful, Ichigo." Rukia replied, irritably.

"So, what do you think happens now?" He asked, carefully.

Shrugging, she closed her eyes, "I don't know. I really messed up."

"Oh, like I haven't in the past."

"Irrelevant." Rukia told him.

"But still true..." He mused, scratching his chin.

Rukia closed her eyes, exhausted, "Oh, Ichigo, what do I do? He hates me. I can't let that happen. I don't want him to hate me. I just want to keep everyone happy."

"Well... remember what you told me to do? I mean – it's totally something I wouldn't do in this scenario. But I think it'd make you happier."

"I apologise. Right." She twisted her fingers together, distractedly.

"What?"

"It just doesn't feel right. I hardly ever get angry with anyone–"

"–Besides me–" Ichigo interrupted, inclining his head.

"–Yes... besides you. I don't know what came over me. I just got really angry."

"You've bottled it all up for so long. The anger, the sorrow, the sadness, the loneliness. Everything. I think you just snapped. I know how it feels. I snap quite a lot. I'm a bad influence on you, aren't I?"

"Probably. Anyway, I suppose I ought to apologise. I'd feel better afterwards." She concluded, still sounding a little indecisive.

He planted a small kiss on her forehead, "It'll be alright, Ruke."

"It just seems so trivial compared to what Renji must be going through." She sighed, despondently.

"Yeah... but he's facing it knocked out." Ichigo reasoned, managing to smile a little, "So it's easier for him to cope, right?"

"Well... in that case, why can't I be knocked out?"

"I could arrange it, if you wanted." Ichigo told her, smirking.

"Don't be mean."

"But it's fun."

"It'll be fun when you're laying on the floor in pain." Rukia told him.

Cocking an eyebrow, he replied, "It'll be fun when I'm laying on you."

In annoyance, she shook her head, "I already told you I'm not in the mood."

"I already told you, you can be on top if you want."

Although she scolded him and slapped his chest, she made no effort whatsoever to pull away from her Captain.

"Look... I don't know what else to suggest. I can only recommend an apology."

"I'm not... good at them."

Ichigo let loose a long breath, "I'm pretty sure you're much better than me. If you want, I can come with you."

"Yeah... yeah that'd be a good idea... if you want to be beheaded."

"Who knows? It could be fun." Ichigo attempted a smile and Rukia returned it, in spite of herself.

Why was he the only one who could make her smile in situations such as this?

"I had really best just do It alone."

"Well, you know best, Ruke."

"Of course I do." She snuggled closer against him before tilting her head up towards his, "You know... just to be on the safe side, I would suggest we keep our PDA to an absolute minimum."

"I can deal with that..." He told her, "...But what about when we're alone?"

"Also should be kept to a minimum."

"But why? The cat's outta the bag now."

"Yes, but not everything is sorted out. I think we'd better wait just for a few days until all this blows over."

Trailing his lips down her neck, he questioned, "So, not just a little... fun? To take your mind off things?"

"No." She said, firmly, shuddering nonetheless at his gentle touch.

"Well... you give the orders, Lieu."

"I'll remember that one. I thought you were supposed to give the orders seeing as though you are the Captain." She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah? Well, I think we both know I can't do anything without you." Then he cleared his throat, and sang – a little off-key, "Everything I do... I do it just for you."

"What on Earth was that?" She asked, amused.

"Bryan Adams, of course. Didn't being on Earth teach you anything? It's a classic. But it's all true."

"No, I don't think it's _entirely _true, Ichigo." She reasoned.

Leaning his chin against her head, he spoke, "Oh, really? Think of a scenario where it isn't true."

"Fighting a Hollow." She held her hand out and began counting on her fingers the number of scenarios, "Eating your breakfast... brushing your teeth..."

"Well, to the first one – without you, I wouldn't even have any powers to fight Hollows with. As for eating my breakfast... I have to have a reason to keep me alive, don't I?"

"But what about brushing your teeth?"

Smirking, he leaned down and dropped a kiss on her lips, "Now, you wouldn't want me to kiss you if I had smelly breath, would you?"

"I'm sure you don't need me for _everything_, right?"

"Well, keep naming them." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, comfortably.

"Fine. You need me for some things."

"For a lot of things." He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and smiled, "For entertainment, comfort, peace, happiness, excitement... pleasure."

Rukia looked at him sceptically, "I'm sure you don't need me for pleasure. You have your right hand for that."

Quirking an eyebrow suggestively, Ichigo replied, "Oh, I barely even wank. I've only done it a couple of times. Let's just say the second time wouldn't have been half as pleasurable without you."

Exhaling and closing her eyes, she shook her head, "Please don't tell me you pleasured yourself over me..."

"Nope... I pleasured myself under you."

"Oh, you know what I mean!" She rolled her eyes, tediously.

"Look... I'm a boy, alright? I never appreciated what my hand could actually do until I was about sixteen. Sad, I know. I've not had a lot of time to do it to be honest. But alright... I was in the shower once and it was one of the days I'd seen you and I was just thinking about what we did – not in a creepy way. You know... killing Hollows and such, and then I got this sudden boner. I was like, trying to push it down and everything, but it just stayed put. So, I kind of just had to go with it."

"Hmm," she tilted her head to one side, "is that so?"

"Yeah – honest. It was only once. I rarely even do it, anyway..."

"Right." She clicked her tongue, "But, just out of curiosity... did you enjoy it?"

"Well, not at first because it was so unexpected. I couldn't help the fact that every time you popped into my head, it just sprang right back up again. I didn't really want to do it at first... but once I'd started, I sort of..."

"...Got into it,?" Rukia finished, expectantly.

"Well... yeah. Understandable, right?"

"Completely..."

Ichigo shifted position to get a better look at Rukia's face, "Why haven't you ever wanked?"

"Because I don't have a penis." She told him, bluntly.

"That is a disgusting thought." He wrinkled his nose, "But, after all this time of existence, surely you've felt some kind of physical pleasure before I popped into your life. I'm just curious – I mean... I am a guy, after all."

"Well, alright... when I've kissed other shinigami before, I never let it get too intimate. I've been really quite good in the past. Yes, the only pleasure I felt was from you. But... unlike some such as Rangiku, I don't exist purely to feel pleasure. I believe there's something better for me out there... until you came along, of course. Then I knew I had to have you." She gave a wicked smirk before continuing, "But I'd just prefer to fins someone who wants to give it to me and I want to give it to me, rather than resorting to do it myself. For another thing... supposing one of the maids suddenly decides my bed needs changing and they walk in, discovering that I'm laying on the bed, half-naked–"

"–I think I get your point." Ichigo interrupted, hurriedly.

Stretching that diabolical grin, Rukia murmured, "I think I get yours too. But it's hard not to when it's prodding me in the thigh."

"Does it bother you?" He asked, "Because I can prod it somewhere else, if you want."

"Yes... you can prod it downwards." She told him, expressionlessly.

"Aw, but I can think of at least two places I can prod it that are much more productive."

"You can? I'm impressed. But unfortunately, if you happen to be 'prodding' that thing anywhere except away from me and our darling son walks in on us... he'll probably wonder why we're wrestling naked again."

"You know... I've just realised something!" Ichigo exclaimed as if he'd just discovered the meaning of life.

Showing mild interest, she asked, "Really? What's that?"

"Just what a ridiculous word 'prod' is. The more you say it, the more it sounds weird." He shook his head in awe, "Prod. See?"

With a face as blank as a canvas, Rukia replied, "Sometimes, Ichigo, I wonder just why you were called as a captain."

"Sometimes... so do I."

They had drifted closer together, the negativity lifting from around them. Ichigo's hand crept up to rest on her hips and hers landed on his cheek. He kept his mouth away from hers, teasingly burying his face into her neck. She slid her fingers up to rest in his hair, directing him to settle himself between her legs. Obligingly, he pressed his body against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist, contentedly. His lips brushed hers for barely a second before the door flung open and a huge surge of spiritual pressure caused Rukia to freeze in her position.

Ichigo could have moved if he'd had thought about it.

But as it happened, he was taken rather off guard.

"I knew it."

Looking up, he beheld a furious Byakuya standing in his own whirlwind of sudden hatred towards Captain Kurosaki. Sparks flew from his outstretched hands and the anger burned deep into his metallic eyes, "Kurosaki, I sensed your spiritual pressure from a mile away."

He could have leapt up.

He could have denied what Byakuya was just about to witness.

He could have told him it wasn't at all what it looked like.

But he didn't.

He remained still.

He failed.

"Talented." He remarked, awkwardly, unsure of what else to say that would break the thick silence.

"First things first, Kurosaki – get off my sister."

Ichigo complied.

"Now, I really need to speak to you. Please, follow me to my office." He instructed and Ichigo sighed in relief inwardly.

It could have panned out so much worse.

Ichigo was about to take Rukia in his arms to give her a quick hug before meeting his fate, but Byakuya snapped, "Don't touch her."

His fingers were inches away from her robes.

If he was to stay in his good books, he'd better do everything that he was told.

Standing up, he nodded at Rukia, managing a half smile, "See you soon, Ruke."

She could do nothing but stare in total shock at the two men leaving her room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, she collapsed back onto the bed, hoping and praying that Byakuya would be kind to her Captain.

But she had never seen him look so angry.

It wasn't _that _bad! All he did was kiss her – and it was barely even a kiss.

Okay, maybe they were in a little bit of an inappropriate position for a brother to see, but still...

Oh, she sincerely hoped he would be okay.

But judging by the look on Byakuya's face, Ichigo's life expectancy was about 0.37 seconds.

…

"Hold up, this isn't the way to the office. Wait... what's Yamamoto doing? Why have you brought me here?" Ichigo asked, immediately feeling as though he had been set up like an animal being led into a trap.

Byakuya stared evenly at him, "Say goodbye to the Soul Society, Kurosaki. Say goodbye to it... forever."

**Well, there you have it! The end!**

**Nah, just kidding.**

**So, Ichigo's in a mess. Please review and let me know what you think of my chapter! Hope it was better than the last one ;)**

**Thanks again guys, and don't forget to review! You know you want to.**


	26. Torn Apart

**Thank you for all your reviews – and to the anonymous reviews, too. Thanks to all those who favourite and follow!**

**Excuse any errors, if you would – and I also redid Chapter 24 – Everybody Hates Paperwork, so if you guys wanna check it out, I modified it a bit, that'd be great!**

**To the review who wondered how they could send him to the world of the living if he is dead – he isn't actually dead. Urahara is preserving his body, but of course this means he'll have to keep returning to it and relatively soon, he will have to die if he's wanting to live in the Soul Society. However, having said that – it doesn't look as if he can if he's being sent back, does it? ;) Don't worry, with any luck, things will be okay... muhaha.**

Raw realisation hit Ichigo square in the face.

He automatically recoiled from Byakuya's blunt statement.

Goodbye to Seretei.

Goodbye to Hiro.

Goodbye to Rukia.

Forever.

Those words just didn't seem to connect together. It was like a foreign language to him.

Yamamoto was holding Ichigo's zanpakuto and looking grave.

Why did he suddenly feel like a naughty child? He wasn't in the wrong here!

"That's the last time you ever defile my sister's body again. Don't you understand? She's a noble shinigami... not some lowlife substitute shinigami. You're just lucky we aren't taking your powers away from you. But unless you leave now, we will." Byakuya told him, without a single trace of remorse.

Ichigo was about to react, but the noble Kuchiki had already faded away, flash-stepping into the distance.

Oh, hell no. Ichigo was not about to let that son of a bitch get away!

"You coward!" He set off at a run before feeling something tight clamp down on his shoulders, forcing him to kneel on the ground.

Letting loose a pained groan, he looked up to see Yamamoto standing before him, holding out one hand.

Anger welled up within him. Was he really about to let some old man keep him at bay by just using one hand? Hell, no!

"Let me _go_! Get your freakin' hands off me, you traitors!"

"Kurosaki, calm down." Yamamoto told him, firmly, "Be still."

Be still?

Alright.

He'd be still... when he was _dead_.

Ichigo concentrated hard and focused on breaking the cage Yamamoto had locked him in. It reminded him awfully of the binding Kido that Rukia had first used on him – but a much stronger version. A bead of sweat dripped down his face as he suddenly broke free of the hold, allowing his own spiritual pressure to build.

There was a brief expression of shock on the old Captain's face before he signalled with his finger and several shinigami all flung themselves at Ichigo.

Binding his wrists with the handcuffs that prevented him using any spiritual pressure, they pushed him down to the ground.

"Kurosaki, you help has been very much appreciated and we're all truly grateful for the sacrifices you've made to keep us safe." He took two steps towards him, holding out the zanpakuto, "But we can accept your assistance no longer. Rukia will also be punished as we see fit. Relationships between humans and gods or goddesses of death is illegal."

There was a small gathering of people observing the scene through wide eyes and at this sentence, they all gasped, surprised.

"Your zanpakuto will be kept in Seretei away from your grasp. That way you won't cause any damage to those around you. However, if you don't go quietly, it will be destroyed."

That hurt.

That hurt a lot.

But losing Rukia and Hiro hurt a lot more.

"You can't do this to me." He glared ferociously up at Yamamoto through his orange fringe but the look on his face clearly suggested that yes, Yamamoto could do whatever the hell he wanted.

"You will be escorted back to your home and the portal will be closed to you forever. You – take his zanpakuto." The Captain indicated for the elite guards to take him to the portal and to another shinigami who nodded, moving towards him, his hands outstretched for the zanpakuto. As Yamamoto watched Ichigo being taken to the portal, he decided he was in good hands. Sending his final farewell, the old Captain disappeared into the twilight, leaving Ichigo completely surrounded by the powerful guards.

"Do you know something? Do you know _why _I'm being taken away? It's because I have a son here! They're taking me away from my son!"

There was a shocked silence from the crowd.

"That's right! My son is Byakuya Kuchiki's nephew! That's why they're Taking me away! It's such a scandal, right? The temporary Captain knocked up his noble Lieutenant. What a crime! Well, those bastards can suck my balls! The secret is out! Hiro Ichirou Kuchiki is my son and I am the proudest Father in the world! I hope to hell you all heard that! I hope you all see just why I'm being taken away... and one more thing: I could not care less what anybody says because I am in love with Rukia Kuchiki!"

There was a round of applause and a few "Get in there, Ichigo!"s.

But he found his legs moving beneath him.

What was happening?

He was being forced to walk towards the portal.

No.

Ichigo would never be forced to do anything.

He stopped moving his legs.

They could drag him by his orange hair if they really wanted to, but no way in _hell _was he going to go quietly.

"Kurosaki, if you just walk, it'll be a lot less hassle for us and you." One guard told him, slightly apologetically.

The crowd of shinigami had doubled in number and they were all watching Ichigo, intently, anticipating what the substitute soul reaper would do next.

"Oh, okay then. Sorry for being so _inconsiderate_." He pushed his eyebrows together, "But do you know something? I've decided. I'm _not_ going to give you hassle after all..." A huge smirk plastered itself on his lips as he concluded, "...instead, I'm going to give you hell."

To his surprise, a huge cheer erupted from the crowd and he felt the adrenalin course through his body.

Although he couldn't use any spiritual pressure, he would use whatever he could to put up a fight against these suckers. Then suddenly, he noticed a few familiar faces from his squad all watching him through animated eyes.

They were expecting big things from him.

Well, he was about to give them the best show he could.

"I hope you're listening up, squad!" He yelled, "Here's your next lesson. First point – never lose hope. Second point – never give up!"

Oh, the crowd loved it!

They cheered as Ichigo swung his leg to connect with three different guards all standing in a line. They toppled over sideways and pointed at the retreating Ichigo, "Tie his legs!"

"Run, Captain!" The crowd shouted, and Ichigo jumped over the outstretched hands, heading towards the direction of where he knew Rukia would be. He was successfully evading all oncoming attacks before it got really serious. He headed towards the shinigami who was holding his zanpakuto, suddenly changing course, leading the relentless guards off-track. The hopeless shinigami was rooted to the spot as the hurtling ball of orange fury flew towards him, knocking him clean out. Picking up the bandages wrapped around the hilt of Zangetsu with his mouth and standing up, the Captain felt himself suddenly being tied down with their Kido spells, but he still managed to break at least four arms, two legs, a handful of noses and about twelve toes of his opponents. Thrashing violently beneath the angry guards, Ichigo managed to free himself for an extra few seconds before he was body tackled back to the ground.

But it felt so good. It felt good to shout out everything he'd been keeping bottled up inside for days. He wanted the whole of Seretei to know it!

Managing to fight off a couple more shinigami guards before he was wrestled into the strong lapse of overpowering spiritual pressure, Ichigo grinned just before he was pulled towards the portal, "Third and final point," He glanced up, his amber eyes hard, still attempting to wrench his arms free of the guards, "Never go down without putting up a fight!" His voice was a little muffled considering he was still carrying his zanpakuto in his mouth, but the reply was as clear as day.

"Yes, Captain Kurosaki!" Came the unified response of his constant supporters just before he felt himself lurching onto the ground of the Earth in Karakura town once again.

...

"Rangiku... have you seen my idiot Captain?" Rukia asked Matsumoto as she walked past her in the street, "He was having a word with Byakuya, but he's been gone for a while and I can't think what would be taking him so long."

Rangiku shook her head, a clueless smile on her lips, "Nope. But I have seen a very cute shinigami walk past this way! Look out!" She bustled off before calling over her shoulder, sending Rukia a brief wave, "Oh, and let me know if everything's okay."

Rolling her eyes, the small Lieutenant sighed, "I will..."

She continued heading onwards, bumping into an excited babble of voices belonging to several members of her squad.

"Have you seen the Captain?" She asked to which they all nodded, enthusiastically.

"Yes, we saw everything! Oh, Lieutenant, you should have seen him. He put up an excellent fight!"

"_What_?!" Her eyes widened, "A – a good fight for what?"

Blank looks passed each of their faces before one shinigami replied, "Well... for you, of course."

"Yes – we all knew there was something going on between you..."

"Me? What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Don't tell us you have no idea what's going on." One of them said, blatant disbelief on his face.

When she didn't reply, they sighed.

"Well, we'd better tell you everything, hadn't we?"

She couldn't reply, but nodded, mutely.

They explained in great detail everything that had happened near the portal, not missing out a single description of each one of his kicks or punches. They even recited every word he had yelled.

Torn between passionate love for Ichigo and passionate anger for Byakuya, Rukia's expression turned suddenly terrifying.

Her change in demeanour was a little unnerving to the members of her squad – but she was so caught up in thought that she didn't notice them back up a few steps.

Byakuya had lied to her.

He had lied to Ichigo.

He didn't want to talk to Ichigo at all.

He wanted to get rid of him.

And he's considered a _noble_? What kind of noble would betray his own sister?!

"But, if you go now, you might manage to slip through the portal before it's closed up." They told her, "Come on, we'll all go."

"Are you sure?" She asked, raising her eyebrows, "I don't want you all getting into trouble."

"No matter what he'll always be our captain and you will always be our lieutenant. We'll support you every step of the way!"

Despite everything, Rukia still managed a smile, "Thank you, squad, it means a lot."

As they led the way to the portal, Rukia was aware of a familiar reiatsu and she didn't stop to turn around. The portal was so close.

Just another two steps...

She collided head first with something that felt suspiciously like a brick wall. Looking up, she saw her brother standing in front of her destination, his arms folded, "Where are you going?"

"To see the man you tore me apart from!" She told him, her voice so deadly and low that the squad seemed compelled to keep their distance, "Now, get out of my way!"

There wasn't a single flaw in the mask of Byakuya Kuchiki as he remained impassive, but firm, "You will not be seeing that disgrace again."

"But he's my Captain."

Byakuya raised his eyebrows minimally, "Is he? Last time I checked, he was on Earth having his powers ripped from him. You no longer have a squad or a captain. You are no longer a lieutenant, Rukia."

Her cheeks burned as she stared just to the left of Byakuya's ear, unable to hold his steel gaze for longer than two seconds.

"Do you remember when you graduated from the Soul Academy and you were given a set of rules to abide by. One of them was to never talk to the living, if by the off-chance they can see you. You have breached that to begin with, but we understand that has long past. Ichigo has served Seretei well–"

"–Then why did you–"

"–Silence. Another rule was to never be intimate with another human. You obviously breached that rule too. But you became more than just intimate with Kurosaki. You produced a child with him. A child, Rukia! Not just a human child either, but a shinigami child. Do you know what this means? Because not even I know what the future will hold for my nephew, now. There are many punishments you will be faced with, but I can make them all lighter if you just admit you didn't feel anything towards Kurosaki. You must say you acted on impulse. You never felt anything more than mutual respect for your Captain. Although that in itself is a disgrace, we could take it a step further and say Ichigo took advantage of you."

"That would be a lie. I don't _just_ loveIchigo. I am _in _love with him." She told her brother, narrowing her furious eyes, "And you know as well as I do that Ichigo would never take advantage on me! He's my best friend! I trust him – and so should you! What happened to you, Byakuya?"

"You don't know the meaning of the word love or the word trust! We've already discussed this!" His voice raised ever so slightly, but Rukia didn't care. Perhaps once upon a time she would have been shocked, but now – she was so mad, she could barely find the words.

"Ichigo means the world to me! Do what you want – I don't care, anymore. I would _die _for Ichigo if it meant that I didn't have to lie by saying I wasn't in love with him! I would happily sacrifice myself for him and my son – but not for you. Not anymore."

"You will not die, Rukia. Don't be melodramatic. You will, however, be confined to the mansion grounds, at least until Ichigo is dead."

She recoiled from the words as though she had been struck across the face, "So, I'm to be a prisoner? The only way I can be released is if the man I love dies?"

He nodded, "Yes, that's correct. Once Ichigo is dead – which we may need to hurry along, I would happily go as far as to kill him once he reaches the Soul Society again. That way all temptation will be removed. But, if you renounce your love, you will keep all your nobility, your title as a lieutenant, keep your squad, but just have a new captain. It should be easy."

Rukia was silent.

"Also, unless you comply you will have all your nobility stripped from you as well."

"Oh, to hell with my nobility!" Rukia snapped, angrily.

Raising his eyebrows, Byakuya responded, "To hell with your nobility? I thought I had brought you up better than that. Nobility is a gift, a duty and a privilege."

She shook her head, and snarled, "To me, nobility is nothing but a _curse_."

Looking away from her as though her face offended his eyes, Byakuya sniffed, "Then you won't mind it being taken from you."

"I consider it a blessing. But let me tell you something... I think that Ichigo is far more noble than you'll ever be. I think you're scared. I think you're a coward."

Although he was determined not to show it, Rukia could see the anger flash through his grey eyes, "Think what you want. I am doing what's best for society. I am showing my nobility by not stepping down just because you gave into your pathetic lustful desires!"

She didn't speak, but glared through livid, dark eyes at the man standing before her.

"So, now is the time to make your choice." He spoke, interrupting the silence.

"You want me to make a decision? Fine. Here's my first choice: I am taking Hiro and I am leaving. My second choice: I am never coming back. My third and final choice: I am _never _renouncing my love for Ichigo."

She moved to the right, about to stalk past Byakuya, but he held his arm out, firmly, "I think you must have misunderstood me. I said: You will be confined to the mansion grounds. You aren't going anywhere. Will somebody please escort my sister back to the mansion?"

A pair of guards made their way towards Rukia who raised her eyebrows, "'Sister'? I don't know what makes you think that I am any relation of yours. You will _never _be my brother, Byakuya."

Perhaps if she hadn't have been so angry, she would have remembered who she was speaking to – but at that point in time, she couldn't care less.

She felt a glimmer of satisfaction at the way Byakuya's expression hardened.

She was getting to him and she damn well knew it.

As a pair of hands clasped themselves around her arms, she glowered at Byakuya, "How can you live with yourself? Take your hands off me. I said – take your hands off me!"

"That's it, Lieutenant!"

Byakuya turned to face the members of the now non-existent squad, "She is no longer your Lieutenant. Thanks to the mistakes of your role models, you are no longer a part of a squad."

They exchanged significant glances before folding their arms, firmly, "Oh yeah? Well, Kurosaki and Kuchiki will _always _be our role models. They will always be our Captain and Lieutenant – no matter what you say! Don't let them take you, Lieutenant! At least, not without a fight. That's what the Captain did!"

She felt her heart swell with pride at her squad. Narrowing her eyes, she focused on the ground, muttering quietly to herself, "_Ye lord. Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man. Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south._"

All of a sudden, a huge, concentrated sphere of scarlet energy released itself from her fingertips and it flew towards the guards holding her right arm. They leapt back, only just dodging her attack and Byakuya's eyes widened, ever so slightly, "Bind her arms."

"Don't let them do it!" Members of the squad shouted, desperately.

She wasn't as strong as Ichigo was.

She couldn't break their Kido spell as well as he would be able to.

But she would give it her damn best shot.

As she was forced to her knees, Rukia gritted her teeth and pictured Ichigo.

If she wanted to see him again, she _had _to break free of the Kido right now.

"Stop just standing there. Hurry up and take her back to the mansion." Byakuya ordered to which Rukia just felt her whole demeanour weaken.

Sending an apologetic glance at her squad, she called, "I'm sorry I couldn't give you a better show... But just know that I tried my best."

"We don't need a better show! You're showing us to be true to ourselves – even if it means going against everything we've ever known."

She managed a smile as she was dragged – with what was classed as dignity, seeing as though she was a noble (or at least _was_), though she had never felt less dignified – back to the mansion.

At least... at least she tried.

That would have been what Ichigo wanted her to do.

But this was not the end.

...

His feet landed softly on the ground, the wet dew seeping into his sandals as the elite guards landed beside him.

Pulling the zanpakuto from his mouth, one guard held his gaze, steadily, "Kurosaki... we're sorry to have to take away your powers, but no hard feelings, alri–?"

"–Shut your damn mouth, you freakin' bastard." Ichigo slammed his handcuffed fists into the side of the guard's head and watched as he crashed to the ground. Dropping down on the guard's chest, he clamped his elbows either side of his face and glared angrily into his eyes.

"Get him!" The hoard of shinigami threw themselves at Ichigo who did not relent his position, but yelled.

"Touch me and I'll snap his neck."

The guards hesitated as Ichigo managed a sadistic smirk, "But no hard feelings, right?"

The shinigami attempted to force out an intelligible sentence, but all he could manage was a couple of broken stutters.

"I don't think your old wrinkly Captain would be too impressed with you if he discovered you let an unarmed, tied and bound, temporary shinigami, _teenage _boy kill one of your men. The second I feel you increase your spiritual pressure, I'm going to kill you before you can even blink. Do I make myself clear?"

The shinigami narrowed his eyes and Ichigo raised his eyebrows, his elbows twitching dangerously against his head.

"Yes. Perfectly clear."

"Excellent. I need you to unbind my wrists." He demanded, but the shinigami hesitated, "_Now_."

"_Come on, King. What are you doing? Snap his puny neck. Kill them all..._" His Hollow was speaking, quietly.

"Shut your mouth, scum." He spat, his neck twitching.

Nervously, the shinigami in his grasp nodded, sending a significant glance to his comrades. As he raised his arms, he placed his hand against the handcuffs and Ichigo waited.

But nothing happened.

Instead, he felt himself being forced on his back as all the other guards piled on top of him, "Now strip his powers!"

"_You want to do _what_, exactly? Strip me? Oh, I never knew the Soul Society taught you how to gang bang. I always knew that place was useless._" Ichigo felt the sentence rip through his throat and his mind was blinded by pure white.

He arched his back, a yell searing through the night, "Leave me! I can handle it!"

A fragment of a pale mask slid over his jaw, welding itself to his skin. Cursing blindly, Ichigo felt the other guards pin him down.

The pain of the shinigami slowly ripping his powers from him was enough – but to have his Hollow interrupt was almost more than he could take.

The physical pain. The mental strain. The humiliation.

All of it.

Screwing his eyes shut, he tried to break free of it all, but he couldn't.

Slowly, his world was fading to black.

"Zangetsu – help me!" He pleaded, but all he could hear was a bleak silence.

If he could just get these damn handcuffs off him, he'd be able to do something about this mess he was in!

"_You're weak, Ichigo. Admit it._"

"I'm not weak!"

The mask was growing.

It was taking over him like an infectious disease.

The cold laugh escaped his cracked lips before he was pushed into an oblivion of helplessness and pain.

"_Too much for you? Then let _me _take it from here and save your sorry little ass... Well... say goodbye to darling Rukia. Say goodbye to your son. Revenge... here I come._"

Suddenly, the shinigami were thrown from his body and Ichigo could feel his wrists free themselves.

He was soaring upwards! He was flying through the night, treading on thin air!

He was powered by elation.

As he took a moment to revel in his freedom, he pinpointed his dark yellow eyes on the group below him, one thing in his mind, and one thing only.

He wanted to see blood.

He wanted to see blood from them all.

Envisioning the guards torn limb from limb, broken and destroyed, bathing in their own blood was a scene too good to miss out on, "_Oh, somebody fetch me the popcorn. I can tell this is going to be good..._"

Licking his pale lips, smirking, he flash-stepped towards the ground, grasping the hilt of Zangetsu into his icy fingers.

Raising his zanpakuto high above his head, Ichigo's body trembled with manic laughter at the terrified expressions on each of their bruised faces, "_Bye, bye!_"

As he brought his weapon down, he slammed the tip into the wet grass – but his cackle was cut short.

"Enough." A burst of bright, luminous light surged through the night sky, knocking every presence to the muddy ground.

It couldn't be...!

Each face was turned towards the source of the sudden spiritual pressure.

Ichigo sprang at the opportunity to attempt to take control of his body again.

The deep voice that had spoken sounded once more, "I said enough."

A power even greater than his own forced Ichigo and his Hollow to submission. They lay immobile on the ground, drawing shallow breaths inwards with the only ounce of strength he had left.

As Ichigo struggled to retain consciousness, he couldn't help but feel his body slowly drain away every last particle of energy.

He raised his head up from off the ground, trying catch a glimpse at the new addition to the party, but all he saw was a tall, dark shadow before he completely blacked out.

…

She pulled her knees to her heaving chest, a shiver spilling down her hunched spine.

Staring ahead, images of _him _flashed through Rukia's confused mind.

His laugh, his smirk,... even his scowl.

Everything.

Rocking backwards and forwards on her bed, she bit down on her lip, almost drawing blood at the pressure.

Suddenly the door burst open, "Mama! Mama! Where's Daddy?! I have to show him this awesome new move I learned! Oh, Mama, it's amazing! Watch!"

Her small son (who was in fact growing at a remarkably worrying rate and now looked as though he could have been about six or seven) leapt into view of his mother and clasped his hands together, building up his inner energy.

Closing his eyes furiously in concentration, he yelled, "Bakudō number one! _Sai_!"

But nothing happened.

Hiro opened his eyes in confusion, "Hey, Mama, why didn't it get you? I was really good at it today... Hey – are you even listening to me?" He placed his hands on his hips, a scowl crossing his features.

Upon seeing the expression that reminded her – painfully – of Ichigo, Rukia internally slapped herself.

Suddenly, regret flashed by Hiro's eyes and he clambered hurriedly onto the bed, "Mama, are you alright? What's wrong? Where's Daddy?"

She wrapped an arm around his small waist and brought her into his lap, "It's okay, baby. Come on – let's go take a walk."

Hiro didn't move, "Mama, are you okay?"

She straightened out her features, wearing only half the Kuchiki mask she had adopted, "Of course."

Standing up and taking her son's hand in hers, she led him from the mansion.

She needed some air...

As they stepped out into the cool night, Rukia clutched Hiro's hand tighter.

He was all she had left.

_No._ _Rukia, it'll be fine. Byakuya will get over it. He'll come round. He'll understand. Don't upset Hiro._

"So... what's up?" Hiro asked, his amber eyes searching hers, knowing that she was trying to tell him something but she didn't know how, "Just tell me outright, Mama."

"Don't be angry, Hiro." She told him, her tone soft, "Please."

"Well..." He frowned, "I'm not making any promises, but I'll try my best, for you, Mama."

Ducking her head beneath the drooping branches of the cold and empty blossom tree, she sat down on the wooden bench, pulling Hiro into her lap, "Okay, baby... Daddy's gone away for a while. He couldn't tell you because it was an emergency. He had to leave straight away. But he loves you so much, Hiro. We both do. Never forget that, okay, baby?"

Hiro wound his arms around his Mama's neck and sighed, "He'll be back though."

It wasn't a question.

The surety in his voice seemed to bring Rukia a little comfort, yet she knew Hiro had no idea what was actually going on. She could feel a wrenching in her chest where her heart should have been.

But of course, she no longer had hold on her own heart.

It was as if a heavy stone dropped into the pit of her stomach.

It wouldn't be the same without him.

"Mama, don't worry." Hiro placed a small hand against her cheek and stared earnestly at her, "Daddy's tough. He will be fine."

She gave a bitter smile, "Yeah. You're right."

Kissing him on the top of the head, she adjusted him so he was nestled comfortably against her small frame.

All she could do was bite her lip, set her jaw and try not to cry.

…

"He's not ready, Kisuke."

"What on Earth are you talking about? Of course he is! I think you underestimate his strength and power."

"Wait – I think he's waking."

Ichigo's eyes moved behind his closed lids and the first thing he was aware of was how empty he felt.

His whole body was numb and he wasn't entirely sure why, just yet.

As his eyes opened a fraction, he could see himself staring up at daylight spilling out onto a familiar ceiling.

It was one he often observed on many of his sleepless nights.

Ichigo was in his bedroom, sprawled on his back.

Attempting to shift positions, he found he was completely immobile. Groaning a little in pain, he remained exactly where he was, "What the hell happened to me? Why can't I move properly?"

A vision of the previous night played in his mind and determinedly, he clenched his fists, "Where is that man? The one who made me like this? Where's Byakuya? I'm going to kill him when I see him!"

His Father pressed a hand against his shoulder, lightly, "Ichigo, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! What the hell happened to me? Why is Urahara here?"

Isshin gave a firm smile, "Look, don't worry about it."

"I found you passed out on the street, so I brought you home." Kisuke told him, evenly.

This stilled Ichigo for a moment before he recalled hearing the last snippet of what could have been a vital conversation and he tried to shrug his Father's hand from his shoulder, "Tell me the truth. I'm not stupid."

Isshin sighed, "Ichigo, all I know is you got pretty beat up by some... what do you call them? Hollows, is it? Urahara brought you to me and said there was a whole hoard of them or something."

As unobservant as Ichigo was, he knew there was something they were keeping from him, "Hollows. Huh. So, Urahara, tell me what condition I was in when you found me."

Concealing his face behind his open fan, Kisuke shrugged, "Passed out. You had some pretty nasty injuries. But it's a good job your Dad's a doctor. I can only assume it was those Hollows, anyway. There have been some pretty nasty ones roaming around, lately."

"Injuries? What kind? I'll bet I was bleeding a lot, wasn't I? I'm sure I'm covered in bruises."

Urahara held his gaze for another prolonged moment, "We healed you up with Kido – well, that is, _I _did."

Isshin nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly, "Now, listen, Ichigo, you need rest. Otherwise you'll open up your wounds again with all this moving about."

"My wounds are healed, right?" Ichigo quirked an eyebrow, "Or was that another lie?"

The two men exchanged glances before Urahara stood up, "I think it's my cue to leave."

"Are you sure you'll be alright? I'll come see you to the door."

_Of course he'll be alright. He's a fully grown man! _Ichigo thought moodily to himself.

"Actually, yes, there is a little something I really need to tell you. You, Ichigo, get rest. You'll be up and fighting in no time!"

Ichigo stared ahead of him, his jaw set, "Yeah, and Dad... unless you're going to tell me something that'll give me some kind of insight as to what happened to me, I don't want you coming back into my room at all. Get it?"

"Ichigo–"

"–Get it?" He interrupted, his amber eyes glazing over.

Wafting his fan playfully in front of his face, Urahara moved towards the door, "Well, let him have his PMS moment, Isshin. He'll come round soon enough."

"Dammit, you bastard!" Ichigo yelled, much to the disapproval of his chest muscles that ached horribly even when he breathed.

"Ichigo, that's no way to treat Mr Urahara! He just stayed here all night to make sure you were okay!" Isshin looked outraged, "The least you can do is say thank you."

"Don't you get it?! I just lost my son, my girlfriend and my squad!"

Isshin's eyes clouded over and he narrowed his eyebrows, "When you say... you _lost _them... do you mean... they're not–"

"–Oh, they'll still be alive, if they're lucky. But I'm not saying a word more on the subject until you both give me some answers. I know Urahara well enough to realise he knows practically everything. So, I want to know what he's told you and I don't want you to miss out so much as one sentence. Forgive me if I seem like a whiny little bitch, but I think I've already lost enough. You _owe _me this one, Dad."

Bowing his head, Isshin held his son's gaze, "I know I do, son. It's just not the right time."

"Then get out of my room until it is the right time, do you hear me?"

His Father nodded, gravely, "I'm sorry, Ichigo." He closed the door behind him and Urahara, leaving Ichigo practically beside himself.

"Ichigo?"

His heart softened as he heard his younger sisters pad up the stairs towards his room.

"Yeah?"

There was a short silence before Yuzu asked, pausing outside his door, "Can we come in?"

"Yeah." He replied, shortly.

The door opened so both Yuzu and Karin could walk in.

"Is everything alright?" The former asked, as the latter shut the door.

As Yuzu came to sit at his bedside, Karin propped herself up casually against the wall, staring outside the window, her jaw set, aggressively.

Turning his face around to get a better look at them both, he could see the worry and pain flickering behind Karin's brown eyes and he smiled, "'Course. Everything's fine."

With shining, innocent eyes, Yuzu's lower lips quivered as she spoke, quietly, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is I'm in this damned bed when I should be out, kicking some guy's ass."

She clasped her hands together, nervously, "Who's... bottom needs kicking?"

Ichigo's face hardened, automatically, "Byakuya Kuchiki's ass needs kicking and the second I can do so much as move my fingers, I'm getting out of this bed and heading off to the Soul Society."

"Kuchiki? But isn't that Rukia's..." She trailed off and Karin clicked her tongue, her fists balling up.

"Yeah. It's her adopted brother. He's the reason I'm like this."

"B-but... he'll let Rukia and Hiro come to see you, won't he?"

As his lips contorted into a spiteful smile, he spat, "Of course he won't. Byakuya Kuchiki doesn't give a damn about me. He just wants to protect his dignity – which obviously, is non-existent. Who in their right mind would let their dead wife's sister bring up a child by herself? Nobody, that's who. But Byakuya clearly isn't in his right mind, at all. When I see him, I'm going to do so much more than kick his noble ass..."

Slightly taken aback at her brother's threat, Yuzu told him, worriedly, "If he did this to you, you don't know what else he's capable of."

"Yuzu... I kicked his ass once. I'm going to kick it again. Besides, he didn't do this to me... somebody else did and I'm trying to get to the bottom of who exactly. I don't suppose you girls know anything, do you?"

She shook her head, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks, "No, I don't."

Then he looked over at his other sister, "Karin...?"

She shrugged, tapping her foot angrily on the floor, "I heard something. But... I don't want to believe it."

"Karin..." Ichigo pleaded, softly, "Tell me what you know. Please."

She folded her arms tightly across her chest and her eyes flickered to the door, "Alright. I will. But, Ichigo... you can't tell anyone I know, okay?"

He nodded, "I won't."

As Karin made her way towards him, she sat down beside Yuzu, fixing her eyes on the mattress, "And no interruptions..."

Ichigo clenched his teeth, "No interruptions."

**Sorry, it's kind of another cliffhanger... but don't hate me too much!**

**I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

**Anything on your mind?**

**Let me know in the review box and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!**

**Thank you so much for your continued support! Don't stop now when these guys need you more than ever!**

**Thanks again! **


	27. Morning Remembrance

**I'm so sorry (not really) for making you all want to 'wring my neck' ;) But... don't worry guys... It had to be done...**

**A lot of people were expecting more destruction – but just to clarify, he couldn't use any spirit energy what with it being blocked by the handcuffs. But thank you all so much for your (angry) reviews! It gave me some pretty good ideas!**

**Please don't be **_**too **_**mad with me, though... **

Ichigo waited for Karin to speak, but she was busy moving away from the door just in time for it to burst open, causing little damage to anybody except Isshin, who fell into the room, landing smack on his face.

Dammit.

"You damn idiot! You could have _killed_ me!" Karin yelled, glaring lividly down at her Father who looked up, a little sheepish.

"That's probably an overstatement... However, Daddy's sorry, honey, but he had to make sure you weren't terrorising your decrepit brother." He picked himself up, "May I just have a word with him girls?"

Karin and Yuzu nodded reluctantly, before leaving Isshin and Ichigo alone.

Flashing him a jovial smile, Isshin asked, "So... how's my big boy?"

"Annoyed and a little confused... and certainly not decrepit."

"Yes, well drugs do seem to have that effect. But they should wear off soon."

Drugs.

Right.

"No, fool, I was referring to you. You're making me confused and angry." Ichigo told him, still finding himself unable to move anything from his neck down.

"Well, I'll make you happy instead! Watch this!" He keeled over and landed on his hands, kicking his feet up into the air, "See? Daddy can do handstands!"

"That's great! Daddy will also _lose _his hands if he doesn't cut out the dumbass act and start paying attention to what his son needs! I need you to be serious with me, you old fart. I'm losing my patience slowly, but surely... actually that was a lie. It's hanging on by nothing more than a thread."

His father flipped back onto his feet and sat down at his bedside, "Alright. Look, I'm sorry, kid. I'm sure you have a lot of questions. But I can't answer them right now. I'll tell you what I know – but now isn't the right time."

"Well, when will it be? Because you're not leaving until I get some answers." Ichigo threatened, his eyebrows pushing together.

Giving a low laugh, Isshin replied, "Look... you wouldn't be able to stop me from leaving. Your body currently shouldn't be capable of lifting so much as your little finger... and probably won't be able to for another hour or so... if you're lucky."

Ichigo's jaw tightened and he fixed his eyes on the ceiling. Isshin watched with raised eyebrows at his son's evident determination. Then, with great effort, Ichigo's pinky finger flexed upwards and his Dad grinned, "Well... as impressed as I am, there isn't a lot you can do to me with your little finger."

Clearly his Father had never seen Kung-fu panda.

"Stop being such a jackass and just talk to me, Dad. I know there's something you and Urahara are keeping from me. I know it has something to do with the man who nearly destroyed me last night."

"Listen... I really don't know what to say... But... you know, you're eighteen now, Ichigo. You need to accept the fact you can't go back to the Soul Society – or whatever it is you call it – and it's time to start thinking about your career, or you'll miss out on–"

"–What? No way. I'm going back for Rukia and Hiro. End of." He interrupted, slightly annoyed that his Father even suggested he had other plans in mind.

"I hadn't finished, son." Pressing the tips of his fingers together, he continued, "You can either carry on with your normal life... or if you're wanting to return – like I knew you would – then you'll have to get stronger."

"Yeah? Says who? I'm a Captain! Or at least... I _was _a Captain. I'm strong enough..." He replied.

"So, why is it that you're here?"

Lifting three fingers from the mattress, Ichigo continued, "I hadn't finished. But... as it happens, I would like to get stronger so I can kick that son of a bitch's ass right off the face of the Soul Society."

Isshin raised his eyebrows, "Well... you're obviously going to need some help. Urahara's organised somebody to come and train you better than he can – seeing as though you've probably already surpassed him in power... or so he says."

"I don't need help at all. I'll do it on my own." He replied, his brow creasing, "This is my job."

"Well... Urahara insists. At least just humour him for one day and see what you think." His father almost pleaded to which Ichigo rolled his eyes, all five of his fingers sticking up into the air.

"I don't have time to humour people. I have to go as soon as I can."

"One day, Ichigo. That's all he asks. The person he chose really won't take no for an answer."

"Yeah? And who's that?" Ichigo challenged, clicking his tongue.

Isshin shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? Just get some rest. When you wake up, please just pay him a visit. He'd appreciate it. I know this is your mission, your decision and all the rest of it – but it might just help."

Ichigo considered this for a moment before he managed to yank his arm up into the air and punched his father square in the jaw, a smirk on his lips, "There. My threats weren't empty after all."

Isshin let loose an unexpected laugh, momentarily fazed, "That's my boy. Now, just get some rest and then you can head off over to Urahara's. But I gotta go... I have a meeting which I'm already... five minutes late for..."

Ichigo bit down on his lower lip, managing to swing his legs over the side of the bed, "I don't need rest. Yeah... I don't know exactly where I'll be when you get back... but see you around."

Isshin grasped Ichigo's shoulder, firmly, "See you around, kid."

"Not so hard, man!" Ichigo gave a manly squeal, "I'm not even supposed to be lifting my little finger yet!"

Laughing, his father stood up, "You'll be fine."

Rolling his amber eyes, he replied, "Whatever. Just get outta here."

…

"Uh, Mr Tessai, Sir? Captain Kurosaki is here. Is Mr Urahara available?" Ururu was standing, half concealed behind the door, looking intently at the orange haired man before her.

A huge dark man forced the door open and pulled Ichigo inside, bowing his head, "He is down in the training grounds."

Ichigo followed him to the trapdoor and waited for him to open up the trapdoor, "So... I don't suppose you know who this guy is who's training me, do you?"

Mr Tessai just looked at Ichigo, blankly, "They're both waiting for you down there. Instead of wasting time chatting to me, you should just go."

"Uh... right." Although it was struggle to drop down and land without any pain, Ichigo stuck out his chin, picking himself upright, "Kisuke... I hope you have some answers for me."

Urahara just gave a lopsided smile, "That would depend on the questions. But.. .seeing as though you're here, I guess you might as well meet the one who will train you up a bit more, right?"

Feeling his eye twitch a little irritably, Ichigo inclined his head, "It looks that way."

"Okay, you can come out now!" He shouted, pulling out his fan, happily.

Ichigo took a step back as huge cloud of dust billowed around Urahara.

Shielding his eyes from the sudden explosion, Ichigo squinted through his half closed lids to see who the new arrival was.

His eyes settled on a tall, dark figure standing before him, a huge grin plastered on his face, "Well... good to see you showed up, kid."

…

The days were dragging painfully slowly.

It was so painful to feel this alone.

All she wanted was Ichigo just to be with her.

She missed the way he would sit behind her, his legs either side of hers and his arms about her waist.

She missed the little innuendos he would whisper seductively into her ear and the way he would laugh at the way her posture would stiffen.

Rukia was sitting on the roof of her new found prison, staring through glazed eyes out onto Seretei – the place she now loathed.

Maybe if the circumstances were a little different and they didn't have a son, she would have accepted the fact that she broke a few rules and maybe tried to put them right. But, surely... a child's life was the priority – not some ridiculous rule.

Deep down, Rukia knew that somewhere, a higher power or force was taking control of the situation.

Her and Ichigo were _meant_ to be together – considering everything that had happened between them from day one.

Her 'brother' was powerful... but he couldn't beat fate.

Supposing she did what Byakuya told her... what would happen then?

She would have no reason to continue living aside from the fact she had a son and he was now the only thing keeping her head cool.

Over the past few days, she knew Hiro had started to notice something was wrong – but he remained quiet about it all, always trying to make her feel better. He would do everything he could to make her smile or laugh even if it was for a split second.

He was the greatest comfort to her. He never judged her. Not once. He would stand by her side always.

Just like his Daddy.

But there was something she had to tell him.

Something she'd discovered not too long ago.

Something that could possibly change everything.

Had she not realised this, she may have already been fighting the guards to let her go.

But... she couldn't cope with that stress considering her current... issue.

Besides which, she was sick of running.

It was time to sort the problems out head on.

Setting her jaw, Rukia narrowed her eyes.

Growing up as a Kuchiki had really taken its toll on her.

The only person she didn't have to wear a mask for was Ichigo.

She was so sick of pretending – but she had to carry on.

She had to show Byakuya that nothing he did could tear her down. It was probably what he wanted. He might have been trying to break her just so she would finally admit defeat.

But she would never do that – no matter how broken she was inside.

Ichigo had always said she was a good actress, and she was beginning to believe it, herself.

She even had to act as though she was fine around Hiro – but it took a lot to pull the wool over his eyes.

Sighing, Rukia wondered what Ichigo was doing. She had half hoped to have heard something from him by now, but in a way she was glad she hadn't, just because she knew that it meant Ichigo was lying low until he had formed a plan.

...But knowing Ichigo, he didn't have a plan at all. He was probably just causing havoc on Earth somehow... there was one thing for certain, he wouldn't stay put.

She had known him long enough to realise he would always come back for her.

She had a feeling Byakuya knew this too, for she had seen him training harder than usual.

Seretei had changed dramatically ever since Ichigo's departure. It had become quieter. Everybody seemed more subdued.

It hadn't just affected her.

Pushing these thoughts away, Rukia arched her back, feeling her spine crack before she stood up and flash-stepped back down to her balcony.

Closing the black curtains behind her, the petite Kuchiki dropped down onto her bed, adjusting her eyes to stare unseeingly up at the ceiling.

Just then, she heard a small knock on her door, accompanied by a, "Mama, can I come in?"

Snapping her eyes towards the door, she pushed herself up off the bed and slid her nightgown over her shoulders. Opening the door, she saw Hiro trail sadly in to her bedroom, rubbing his bleary eyes.

Every time she looked at him, she could feel her love expand.

Hiro was so much like his father.

Stooping down to pick him up, Rukia groaned a little, "Oh, you're really starting to get heavy now, big guy."

He wrapped his arms about his mother's neck and placed his head comfortably against his chest, "Yeah, I know. One day, I'm going to be as big as Daddy."

Ignoring the stab she felt in her chest, Rukia kissed his hair, "I'm sure you will be. So, what's brought this midnight visit on, then, huh? Fancy paying me a midnight visit, did you?"

Giving a small snuffle, Hiro replied, "Well... I couldn't sleep."

"That makes the two of us." She replied, sitting them both down onto her mattress and leaning back against the headboard, "What's on your mind, baby?"

He shrugged, "Am I a bastard? Do you and Daddy love me?"

Rukia dropped her mouth open in shock, "What?"

Repeating his question with creased eyebrows, Hiro sighed.

"Who on Earth has been saying that to you?" She asked, wholly astounded and a hurt.

"People keep calling me bastard at the academy and a few of the other students pick on me saying my parents don't love me. I don't really know why they're saying it though."

Rukia felt her stomach lurch and she fought back tears, "Don't you dare listen to them, Hiro. You are loved by us and you are not that naughty word that they keep calling you."

"But... not even the teacher stops them from ganging up on me. She's always late to class and pretends she doesn't notice the other people shouting at me. Luckily I can usually get them all off me with one spell, but it's starting to annoy me a little bit."

Furiously, Rukia clamped her teeth together and spat, "Well, Hiro, tomorrow, I'm getting out of this hell hole, and I am coming to the academy with you. You keep fighting back, baby."

Hiro shook his head, "No, you're not allowed to leave."

"I've had enough. I've had enough of everything. I'm going to start making changes and the first one is going to be me coming to the academy tomorrow. Family is much more important than anything in the world. Remember that, Hiro."

"Does that include Uncle Byakuya?" He asked, "He's family."

Narrowing her eyes, Rukia replied, "Not to me, he isn't."

Hiro creased his brow in thought, "What makes you say that? He's always nice to me. He even taught me how to do some Kido!"

Rukia shook her head, "Byakuya has made some mistakes and until he shows a hint of remorse, I am not forgiving him."

"But... if he said he was sorry, you should forgive him, Mama. That's what you always tell me."

She couldn't do it.

Hiro was right.

But he was so wrong at the same time.

"Maybe if he did something to put everything right, I would forgive him... I mean, he has done a lot for me... but, this time, he's done something very bad."

"What did he do?" Hiro asked, widening his eyes.

Rukia pressed her lips together, attempting to figure out what the best way would be to tell her son, but he spoke, quietly, "He's the reason Daddy's gone, isn't he?"

She nodded, "Yes. He wasn't very happy when he found out you were his child."

"Then it's all my fault, isn't it? If it wasn't for me, you two would still be together."

"That's not true, Hiro! It isn't your fault at all. In fact, you are the reason me and your Daddy got back together when we did. You've done more for us than you'll ever know!" She cuddled him closer, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, "It was mostly Byakuya's fault for not understanding the situation we're all in."

"I don't understand why Byakuya would do something like that without good reason. Is Daddy okay?"

"Daddy put up the best fight he could given the circumstances, but it wasn't enough. I know he'll come home though. If I wasn't in the condition I'm in, I'd fight too."

"Why? What condition are you in, Mama?" Hiro asked, concern written all over his features.

Staring steadily ahead of her, she ran her fingers through Hiro's hair, soothingly, "There's... there's something I really need to tell you."

…

He was nearly ready.

Just a few more days of training would be all it took before he'd be able to completely destroy Byakuya.

A smile twisted its way onto his face.

Ichigo looked back on the past couple of weeks.

It had certainly taken a strange turn and there were a lot of questions to be answered, but he could practically taste the revenge on his tongue.

His taste-buds delighted in sweetness at the image of running his zanpakuto through Rukia's brother.

Admittedly, he knew there was no way he would have been able to reach the standard he was at on his own.

He had his trainer to thank for that.

Flicking his mind back to a previous lesson, the ghost of a smile played about his lips.

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, unimpressed, "I don't want you to have to see this."_

_The man standing before Ichigo shrugged, "Well, I'm the one who's going to help train you, Ichigo."_

_Letting loose a laugh, Ichigo shook his head , "Very funny. Now where's the real guy who's going to train me?"_

_He looked over at Urahara who just pointed to the man, "That's him, Ichigo."_

"_This is some kind of joke, right?" He raised his eyebrows, waiting for them to bring out the real trainer and shout "SURPRISE!" or something._

"_Not unless you find it funny." The man told Ichigo, suddenly reappearing behind him, placing a hand around his neck, "But I wouldn't laugh for too long, or you'll get distracted and end up getting hurt."_

"_What the hell? How did you do that?"_

"_It's called flash-step, darling boy. I'm sure you're familiar with it."_

_Disappearing from the man's grasp, Ichigo reappeared behind his trainer – who was unfortunately already two steps ahead and had sent a huge ball of glowing energy towards him. Blocking it with his zanpakuto, Ichigo leapt backwards, "Course I am. But the question is if _you _know about this... Bankai!"_

_The man raised his eyebrows, "Very well done, Ichigo. But what are your plans now?"_

"_Getsuga Tenshou!"_

_The trainer just laughed, avoiding Ichigo's attack, easily, "Impressive... but it's just not enough."_

_Without even speaking the words, the man mirrored Ichigo's attack, and Ichigo managed to evade it, seeing it had at least double the strength of his._

"_Guys – please, try not to totally destroy my training ground..." Kisuke whined, from the sidelines._

_However... he was completely ignored._

"_Wait... this spiritual pressure... It was _you _who overpowered me that night! It was _you _who made me fall unconscious! Why?"_

"_Look... I'll explain in due time..."_

"_I don't even think I know who you are anymore! When were you planning on telling me?" Ichigo yelled, "Or did it just seem convenient now? If all this hadn't have happened, I bet you would have kept it all to yourself, wouldn't you?! I thought I could trust you! Who are you, really? Are you actually who I think you are? Or are you someone else entirely?!"_

"_Look... I know you have a lot of questions. But you want to return to Rukia, don't you? The more time we spend chit-chatting, the longer it'll take."_

"_Fine." Ichigo gripped hold of his zanpakuto tighter, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to give me your best shot?"_

_Quirking a dark eyebrow, the man laughed, "You need to show _me _your best shot."_

_Ichigo shook his head, "You don't want to see me do that... I could easily kill you."_

"_Try it." He taunted, a cocky grin spreading on his face._

_Ichigo shrugged, "Well... last time I did it... I lost my powers. I really don't think I can do it again. Besides... you'll likely die."_

"_Well, you wouldn't have to go _that _far. The final getsuga is probably a little rash. But... do you remember how you learned Dangai, Ichigo?"_

_He cocked his head to one side, "What?"_

_The man sighed, "Never mind. I guess they got to you too. In fact... everything only became clear to me a day or so ago..."_

"_How do you know about Dangai and the final getsuga?" He asked, utterly bemused._

_Shaking his head, Ichigo's new trainer sighed, "Questions... questions... they'll all be answered in time... But, I can teach you a thing or two. I can teach you how to keep your powers this time. You need to learn how to balance it out. I know you're strong. You're stronger than I was at your age – far stronger. But... I don't think your body is ready to take on the form, just yet. First, I'll show you some Kido – I know you're crap at that."_

"_I am not!" Ichigo sulked, balancing his sword over his shoulders, "Anyway, since when did you–"_

"–_Stop with the questions already!" He interrupted, "You might want to move, Ichigo... Hado 96! Itto Kas–"_

"–_Absolutely _not_! Nope!" Urahara held up his arms and waved them frantically, "Hello? This training ground is strong, but not _that _strong! Besides... are you trying to kill yourself?! You know what that Kido does, you idiot!"_

_The trainer stopped speaking and took a step back, "Well, my apologies, Ma'am. But I thought he'd like to see a forbidden Hado spell, you know?"_

"_He wouldn't see it for long before he'd explode and die!"_

"_Forbidden?" Ichigo repeated, an idea forming in his mind, "Teach it me."_

_Kisuke looked despairingly around his underground centre and sighed, "But if this city blows up – don't blame me. Now before I get the wrap for your untimely deaths, I'm going upstairs... Please don't die... finding your remains may be quite a trying task... thank you." With that, old Hat-and-clogs retreated back up to his store, closing the trap door firmly behind him._

_Ichigo stared at the man before him, fire blazing in his eyes, "If I could use a forbidden spell... Oh... I can just picture it now."_

"_So can I." They both shared an identical laugh before Ichigo strolled over to his new trainer, "Unfortunately... I really shouldn't teach that one to you. It's fun just to get Kisuke riled up."_

"_Right... well... can you teach me other Kido?"_

_His instructor nodded._

"_Great... When do I get started?"_

Admittedly, learning Kido wasn't as easy as he'd hoped... but he had never really got on well with it, anyway. It was more Rukia's thing.

He could remember the minute he had it nailed on the head.

His teacher had been working hard on getting him to perform the smallest Kido spells and although he had some kind of mental block when trying to conjure concentrated balls of spirit energy, eventually, he managed to break through and once he'd got past the initial difficulty, he began to absorb everything as though he was a sponge.

_Just hang tight, Rukia, I'll be seeing you in no time_.

"_Just hang tight, Rukia, we'll _both_ be seeing you in no time._" The mocking voice of his Hollow interrupted his thoughts.

"Shut your filthy mouth, asshole. You're keeping out of this. This is _my _fight."

"_Well, we'll just see about that, won't we? You don't think I'd let you have all the fun by yourself, do you? The second I sense your powers wavering after you try doing the final getsuga again... I'm taking over. Then there's going to be some real destruction. Do you get that?_"

"Nope. There's nothing to get. It's just you with your stupid-ass white face stuck up your butt. I'm going to learn how to do this properly. Then Byakuya _will _pay. Yamamoto and all the others who allowed this to happen will pay too."

He could feel the dark elation spread through him at the thought of seeing their bloodied faces helpless at his feet.

"_I can see I'm finally getting through to you..._"

"What? This is _my _decision. It has nothing to do with you." Ichigo spat, "Just keep your stupid nose out of it."

"_Well... I'm no expert on the matter... but, this is a little drastic – even for you, isn't it? Don't get me wrong – it's going to be one hell of an amusing battle... but I just didn't put you down as the sort to get this angry over something that can be put right._"

Growling, Ichigo shook his head, "When _you_ find someone to love and have a kid with them, I think you'll change your mind."

"_You're forgetting... I don't need an excuse to be violent. I kill whenever I please just for the hell of it. I think you're starting to finally listen to my advice because the Ichigo I know would prefer to put things right than spill innocent blood._"

"Dammit, it's not _your _advice! It's my choice. Byakuya's blood is _not _innocent! Nobody's got innocent blood."

"_I guess that means you won't mind me spilling darling Rukia's and Hiro's, then._"

"Fine, I take that back. Now, get the hell out of my head."

Gleefully, the Hollow laughed, "_You get out of mine!_"

"I don't have the patience for this right now."

"_Sorry for raining on your parade, Ichigo..._"

Slamming his eyes closed, he blocked out his inner Hollow.

He was _not _being too drastic. Byakuya deserved to have his noble behind destroyed. So did everybody else.

He wasn't backing out.

He would only be happy when he saw Byakuya laying cold and dead before him.

_That _was when things could be put right.

…

Rukia awoke the next morning with Hiro still nestled in her lap. He was snoring softly against her shoulder, his hand resting on hers.

Sighing, she shook him gently, "It's time to wake up, baby. We need to go to the academy."

He flinched in his sleep before his amber eyes flew open, "Mama!"

"What?" She asked, a little alarmed, "Did you have a bad dream?"

His white face paled even more as he grasped hold of his mother's hand, "It was standing by the door!"

"What was?" She had sit up straight, her eyes flying towards the door.

But there was nothing there.

It took Hiro a moment to settle down and he closed his eyes, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"Hiro, baby, tell me what's wrong. Was it a dream?" She wiped the palm of her hand across his face before she stood up, balancing him on her hip.

He nodded, tucking his head into her shoulder, "It was the one in a white mask again. But it looked like... it looked like me."

Rukia kissed his head, "Don't worry. You're okay. Come on, lets get to the academy. I'll have a word with your tutor and we'll sort things out."

Stretching her senses, Rukia could feel that the guards were at ease.

Still, she wouldn't risk going out the front door.

Heading towards the balcony, Rukia carried Hiro in her arms before switching him onto her back, "Now, hold tight, Hiro. This isn't going to be a smooth ride."

"Why? What are you doing?"

"We're going to do some fun flash-stepping. One day, I'm sure Daddy will teach you how to do it." She told him, holding tightly onto his legs as he rested his arms on her shoulders.

"Okay... go, go!" He squealed, a little over-excitedly.

"Try not to make too much noise. We don't want those mean old guards to hear us, do we?"

"Oops, sorry, Mama." Hiro apologised, glancing nervously about him.

"Don't worry. Just hold on tight." Positioning herself on the edge of the balcony, Rukia fixed her eyes over the high walls surrounding the gardens and disappeared from view.

As she trod through the air, she saw below the guards still laughing and talking with each other, blissfully unaware.

Idiots.

"Mama, you know we could go to the world of the living again. You've escaped the house. We can go to the portal, can't we?"

"No, it's being watched. I don't want to risk damage to myself or you – and you know why, don't you?" She told him, landing two feet on the ground.

Hiro nodded, "Yes – with your secret you told me. Does Daddy know about it?"

Rukia stared ahead, "No. He doesn't. But I hope he will soon."

"_She's getting away_!"

Oh, snap.

Rukia chanced a glance behind her and saw the hoard of guards powering behind her, brandishing their zanpakutos.

Couldn't they see she had a child on her back?!

"Get Captain Kuchiki!"

Rolling her eyes, she felt Hiro let loose an exhilarated laugh, "You can do it, Mama."

The guards were inches away from her, but she evaded their hands, flash-stepping out of harms way.

Speeding past several shinigami, she caught Rangiku's eye who was observing with raised eyebrows, "Oh, you go girl!"

She clapped her hands together, ecstatically, receiving a reproving look from her Captain.

Hurtling through the square, she ignored the cry of the guards behind her, willing her to slow down.

As she approached the academy, she slowed and placed Hiro down, "Go inside. I'll be with you in a minute."

Hiro nodded and ran into the huge building, silently praying that his Mama would be okay.

Rukia narrowed her eyes at the guards who had surrounded her, "Miss Kuchiki – please... we really need you to go back to the mansion, or you'll be in trouble."

"Oh, really? Well, considering I am supposed to be a prisoner there, I'd say I was already in trouble. But do you know something? I don't care. Now, I'd suggest you all left me alone while I go in and have a chat with my son's tutor."

They hesitated, "How do we know you're not going to make a break for it?"

Rolling her violet eyes, Rukia snapped, "Because, idiots, I'm at the academy! If I'd have wanted to go back to the world of the living, I'd have gone to the portal. My patience is running very thin right now... so unless you want to get caught up in my anger, then I'd suggest you just wait for me out here."

"We can't let you do that. We've been given orders."

"To hell with you then." She told them simply, "_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man_–_" _

"–Miss Kuchiki, just wait a min–"

"–_Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws!_Hado 33! _Soukatsui!_"

There wasn't a great deal the shinigami could do as they found themselves caught up in a huge electric blue explosion. Rukia didn't even stop to watch them fly backwards before she turned and ran into the academy after her son.

It was unusually quiet as she moved towards the training hall.

Opening the door, she could see several trainees staring out of the window and her son leaning against the wall opposite, smiling widely.

What were they all looking at?

What was Hiro so happy about?

At the sound of the door being opened, the group of shinigami glanced around, expecting to see the teacher, but they were all faced with a terrible shock as they saw Rukia Kuchiki herself standing before them.

Hiro was the youngest in the class, and also the smallest – but Rukia knew better than anybody that he was by no means the weakest.

"Is your tutor not here, yet?" She asked to which the class all shook their heads, "What were you all looking at out there?"

One young man inclined his head, "Well... you. You just blew up all those shinigami guards. They're in the elite squad, aren't they?"

"Your point being?" She asked, taking a step forwards.

He shrugged, swallowing, "Nothing... it's just..."

"Miss Kuchiki? What are you doing here?"

Rukia turned to see the tutor step through the door.

"Sensei, I'm glad you finally showed up. You're two minutes late." She told her, her famous Kuchiki mask welded to her features, "I guess you should deal your punishments out to yourself later. But enough of that..."

The class had never seen Sensei being spoken to in this way!

Flushing, the Sensei folded her arms, "I don't need to explain myself to you. What are you doing here?"

Moving a step closer, Rukia kept her eyes fixed firmly on the Sensei's, "Funny you should ask. Well... My son came home last night. He wondered what a bastard was and why his parents didn't love him." She took a menacing step towards the Sensei, who pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"I really don't know what that has to do with me."

"Oh, really? Then maybe I'll enlighten you. You do know that bullying shouldn't be tolerated in the Soul Academy – even more be ignored by a Sensei." Rukia was standing directly in front of the woman, her dark purple eyes locked in one terrifying stare, "I don't suppose you've noticed any changes in your class, have you? There hasn't been any... bullying has there?"

She shook her head, trying to unsuccessfully tear her eyes aware from Rukia's, "Not that I'm aware of."

This answer wasn't quite good enough for Miss Kuchiki and she gave a harsh laugh, "Is that so? Well, Hiro says otherwise. He's just a boy! How can you let the class manipulate him in such a way?"

Before Sensei could react, Rukia clicked her neck, "Because... you know... when the occasion calls for it... I can be a hell of a bully myself."

"Well, there isn't a great deal you can do when you're locked up is there?" She squared up to Rukia, a smug smile placed on her lips.

This wasn't exactly the best thing to say to her at that moment in time.

"Do you see me being locked up now? In fact you can ask your class what they saw just a couple of minutes ago – you know at the time when class was supposed to start but didn't because the Sensei was late. It makes me wonder what better things she has to do with her time. Well... if you're looking for a few pointers, I'd suggest starting on a no bullying policy and immediate expulsion to the next lowlife idiot who picks on my son. If I hear of one more occasion where Hiro is bullied, there will be hell for you to pay, you little four-eyed bitch."

There was a ripple of gasps around the room and Rukia turned her head around to stare at each shinigami in turn, "Did any of you not understand what I just said? No? Well, I guess we're all clear then. Hiro – I'll see you after school. You let me know how everything goes, okay? If not, and by the off chance you can't kick your Sensei's ass, then you let me know and I'll be right here."

Hiro nodded, a little scared himself.

Yep, his Mama could be one frightening lady at times.

"As for you, I'll be keeping a close eye on you." She told the tutor before sending a cold smile around the room, "Have a nice day now, won't you?"

Without further ado, she turned on her heel and slammed the door shut.

"Going somewhere, Rukia?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Rukia looked up and her eyes landed on Byakuya's, "Yes, I am. Now get out of my way."

"And you are under the impression I would just let you go because...?"

"I don't have time for this." She told him, her eyes stinging.

Byakuya inclined his head to the side, "I suppose you should be going back."

"Well, you don't miss a thing. That's where I was going. I was just here sorting out an issue with the Sensei. It appears my son has been bullied. I guess things have really changed since you sent Ichigo away. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd prefer to travel alone. Your face is the last one I want to see right now."

"Rukia, I need to talk to you. I didn't mean–"

"–I don't give a damn what you have to say to me." Leaving him to stand in shock, Rukia swept past him, through the door and out into the open.

Come on, Ichigo.

Where are you?

**Thank you so much for being patient and the next chapter is probably the one you'll all be waiting for – so I might make it extra long for you guys. But then again... I may not. More reviews = more story! Total shameless bribery right there.**

**Anyway, I'd love to hear what you're thinking – so just leave me a little review and I'll be more than happy to speed along the process of updating my next chapter as soon as possible! ;)**

**Thanks again!**


	28. See Who I Am

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and to all those who support me! I've decided to upload this sooner because the next few weeks will be school starting up again.**

**Thanks to the anonymous reviews too – to ShiroTaicho, thank you so much for your lovely review! It made my day! Oh, forgive my errors – life is getting busy again!**

**Anyway, enough with the crap – please read on!**

"Yo, shorty, mind if I join you?"

Rukia glanced up, a little taken aback at the unexpected arrival.

Holding his hands up defensively, Renji Abarai gave a good-natured smile, "Hey, didn't mean to startle you. Do you always sit up on the roof here?"

It took her a moment to recover before Rukia smiled slowly, "Renji? You're back?" Although it wasn't the man she wished it was, Rukia was nonetheless very pleased to see him.

"Guess so. Thought you would have been a little more happy to see me, though." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"No – I am pleased... I just... wasn't expecting you."

"So... do I get a hug?" He asked, giving a cheeky grin, "Just kidding. I know you're not in the mood for hugs."

Rukia shook her head, blinking herself out of her momentary reverie, "No, it's not that... I'm just a little dazed. But... I don't really feel like hugs. You're right."

"Course I am." Sitting down beside his oldest friend, Renji placed a bottle of Sake down in front of her, "Thought you could use a drink."

She stared ahead of her, "I'm not really thirsty."

"I don't mean _that _type of drink. I mean the good stuff. You know..." He nudged the bottle closer to her, but she shook her head.

"You know I hate drinking."

"Even when your life has gone from bad to worse to even worser in the space of one measly year?"

"For a start, worser isn't even a word, dumbass..." She smirked, "No, you knock yourself out with that drink."

Renji leaned back and looked out onto Seretei, "Whatever. It's some view you've got here."

She shrugged, indifferently.

"Come on, Kuchiki. Talk to me." He urged her, taking a swig of Sake.

"It's the only place I can pretend I'm free in the Soul Society right now. But it's torture, Renji. I feel like I'm a bird in a cage. I _should _be free, but I'm... I'm just not."

Nodding his head, his face expressed understanding, "Yeah. I guess I kinda know how you feel. I'm not over you, you know. I mean... I know you're in love with carrot-top, but I want you to know I'm here for you. Now he isn't... around." Slinging an arm over her shoulder, he kept his eyes locked on the fading horizon.

Freezing at his touch, Rukia drew a breath inwards and automatically, the red-head retracted his arm.

"Sorry... that... was insensitive of me. But, I'm still in love with you Rukia. It isn't an invitation for you to love me back... it's just something I want you to know. If you ever need somebody to fall back on... somebody to look after you... just, you know, in case strawberry-head doesn't come back."

"Are you drunk?" She asked, rigidly, "Because right now, you sound like an idiot."

"Evidently not enough. But _you_ should be." He told her, wagging a finger warningly at her face.

Shaking her head, she sighed, "No. I'm trying to keep myself together, not fall apart."

Letting loose a quiet belch, Renji slouched forwards, "You know what sucks? Being alone."

"Yeah, I know." She replied, mentally detaching herself from the conversation. She couldn't cope with this right now. As much as she liked Renji, he was too... harsh.

She was used to it... but now, her feelings were too raw to discuss her emotions with someone like him.

The truth is, she didn't want to talk about anything at all.

"I mean... _you're _not alone. You got Hiro, you got Ichigo. I got nobody." He told her, his words sliding into each other.

Twisting her fingers agitatedly into her dark tresses, Rukia chanced a sideways glance at her friend, "That's not true. There's somebody out there for you Renji. There's somebody out there who deserves you. But it isn't me. You just have to keep looking..." She trailed off and grabbed his bottle of Sake before casting it into the gardens, "...and _stop _drinking your existence away, fool."

He managed a half-smile, "I love it when you get like this. Ichigo makes you honest. He's on your mind, Rukia, and I know it won't be long before he gets back. I need you to be happy. Ichigo alive equals Rukia happy. Rukia happy equals Renji content. Renji content... equals... hey! Where the hell did you put my Sake?!"

"In the river." She replied, off-handedly.

"Great. Good job I brought a spare." He pulled out a second bottle and watched in confusion as it sailed over the edge of the roof, landing with a resounding 'splosh'.

"Sorry." Rukia muttered, "My hand slipped."

"If you weren't so moody right now, I'd throw you in that lake."

"And I would chop off your little balls."

Quirking an eyebrow, Renji managed a small smirk, "You know my balls aren't small."

Rolling her eyes in irritation, Rukia responded, "Renji, that was inappropriate. On all levels."

"Oh, it was a joke! I mean... I wasn't joking about them being big... but I was joking about the... you know... thing."

"Listen, Renji, thanks... for visiting me... but I really should go back inside."

He nodded, standing up and wobbling a little, "Need me to come in?"

Was he being serious?!

"You really shouldn't be drinking at this time. But... I know how to sober you up really quickly."

"You do?" He smiled dopily at her and she nodded, mock enthusiastically.

"Yeah, sure." Picking herself up, she placed her hands on his back and shoved him forwards so hard that he fell over the edge. Hearing a satisfying splash, she smirked before flash-stepping back into the mansion.

When Renji resurfaced, his red hair sopping wet and his expression angry, he glared up at the roof but Rukia had gone.

Just like that.

"Well, thank you! I think I'm sober now..." He grumbled, picking himself out of the water, "...Cow."

...

"So... you think you're ready to give 'em hell?"

Ichigo picked himself up, the chain once wrapped around his arm slipping to the ground and landing with a heavy crash.

Staring at his tutor, he nodded, "Yeah."

He folded his arms, tilting his head to one side, "You don't look too sure."

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" He asked, hearing his Hollow scream defiance.

His tutor shrugged, "Well, it's not my place to say. But just remember the reason you're going back is to get Rukia and Hiro. Revenge on Byakuya is just part of the journey. Don't mix up your goals."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, his chest heaving, "But they're two separate goals. I want to complete them both."

His trainer shrugged, "Then the choice is yours, Ichigo. But just don't forget who you are."

Setting his eyes on the ground, Ichigo nodded, "I won't."

"I think the important question is... which goal is more important. Just so you know, I'm going to be deeply disappointed in you if you say they're equal."

"Alright, enough lecturing. Where's Urahara, already? Let's get this damned portal opened."

"Well... I don't think he wanted to stick around when we both started fighting. He said he had somewhere to be. Which means he's likely shagging Yoruichi upstairs."

"Oh, yeah. Probably. Well... I'd better go."

As they headed up past the trapdoor, Ichigo yelled up the stairs, "Urahara, stop fooling around and get down here so you can open the portal already, dammit!"

A grinning head peeped around the corner, "I've always loved your dulcet tones, Ichigo. As it happens, the portal is back down in the training ground as you know. So, come on... chop chop, let's go."

As he ushered them both down the way they came, Kisuke called behind his shoulder, "I'll be just a second, Yoruichi! Don't go anywhere!"

They could hear a muffled reply before Urahara dropped down onto the ground, "Okay, you two go have your little sentimental moment while I get this sorted."

Ichigo shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Idiot."

"But, hey, Ichigo... thanks for putting up with me. I promise when you get back, I'll tell you everything."

Ichigo turned to his tutor and placed a hand on his broad shoulder, "Yeah... I'll tie you to that."

"Good... I'll be waiting here for your return... assuming your plan is to actually kick some ass, grab your family and run, right?"

"Or, it could be to kick some _family_, grab some ass and run..." Urahara offered before receiving a reproving glare from Ichigo.

"I don't really have a plan... I was just going to go with it. But yeah... see you soon."

"Well, hurry up – I haven't got all day, Ichigo!" Urahara called and Ichigo managed a half smile before he turned and walked towards the portal.

…

"Miss Kuchiki, may I come in to change your bedding, Ma'am?"

"Mm." Rukia was sitting on the edge of her balcony, gazing out onto the grounds below.

The place she had once considered beautiful was now just a prison disguised as a home.

She heard the door open and the old maid shuffle into her room, humming contentedly to herself.

The humming stopped and Rukia turned her head around to see the maid staring at her through piercing eyes.

A cold shiver swept through her body before she dropped down from the balcony, "Here, let me help you with those."

The old maid shook her head, "Certainly not."

Rukia watched the maid in silent awe.

How had she continued on through all the many years she'd been in existence without a single friend?

How had she coped? Surely she must have been through some sort of loss before she settled on becoming a maid for a noble household.

"Well, there really is nothing better for me to do around here..." She told her, "At least let me take off the bedding."

"Well, if you're searching for something to do, push Lieutenant Abarai into the water again."

"You saw that?" She asked, a small smile playing at her lips.

The maid just nodded, "Of course. I see a lot more than you think I do. It was a very good push, I must admit. But if you're searching for something to do... just sit down and talk to me. It does get awfully lonely around here sometimes. It's nice to have someone to talk to every once in a while."

Rukia bowed her head and went to sit on the squashy chair by the bed, "I have a question. How do you cope with loneliness?"

The maid didn't reply straight away as she pulled the bedsheets from off Rukia's bed. As she tossed them all into a pile on the floor, she sighed, "Loneliness... it's a funny thing. Some people like their own company, but I personally enjoy people. I like studying them, I like talking to them... I like getting to know them."

Rukia waited for her to continue, pulling her legs up onto the cushions.

"If I cannot talk to them to satisfy my social needs, I study them and get to know them in a different way. For example, you, Miss Rukia Kuchiki, I know you very well." She looked through the grey wisps of hair before her blue eyes and gave a small smile, "The way I cope with loneliness is to remember the past when I was happy with others, recreate it in my mind and try and find that same happiness with others around me. I've had a lot of time to learn to deal with the many trials I've faced. I've learned to laugh about them, instead. I think you'll find it's easier to pinpoint a source of light in a pitch black room. It's easier to find strength in moments of weakness. You are somebody who I look up to very much."

Rukia raised her eyebrows, "Me? How? I'm nothing special." She seemed a little surprised at the old maid's remark.

Her thin lips pulled up into a genuine smile and she shook her head, laughing, "Nothing special, indeed. You are many people's source of light. I've seen your trials. I've seen a lot more than you may think I have... For you to still be here right now is an accomplishment. You've been through a lot, Miss Kuchiki, but you still power through life, finding every reason you can to continue. Not many people are as strong as you. I know Captain Kurosaki needs you. I know Hiro needs you. I know Byakuya needs you, too."

At the sound of her brother's name, Rukia flinched, "Byakuya doesn't need anything except a good smack."

The maid chuckled, "True. But he struggles too. He regrets what he's done to you."

"Is that so?" She asked, in total disbelief.

She nodded, spreading the linen sheet over the thick mattress, "I hear a lot of things. I hear him praying to his sister each night. I'm not trying to make you forgive him. But I often made the mistake of becoming blinded by hatred. Sometimes, when the people we love make mistakes, we get angry and seek revenge. However... all you feel inside afterwards is cold and emptiness. You start to remember everything that person has done for you. It took you a long time to forgive Captain Kurosaki too, didn't it?"

Rukia cocked her head to one side, "Just how much _do _you know about me?"

Her eye twinkled, mischievously, "Is that a question you really want to hear the answer to?"

Nodding in reply, Miss Kuchiki replied, "I already know a lot about myself. I doubt I'll be shocked by anything you say."

"I know a lot. I know what you keep bottled up inside. I know that you're close to breaking point. I know that your emotions are all over the place. Your anger for Byakuya... your love for Hiro... your intense passion for Ichigo... they're tearing you up inside."

Rukia gave a harsh laugh, "You're good. Tell me about Byakuya. What is he thinking?"

"Byakuya – like you – is difficult to read at first. But now, I understand more about him. Perhaps I know more about him than I know about you. After all, I have known him the longest. For a start, he's finding it difficult to let you go, but he's coming to terms with it."

"Well, he wouldn't have minded letting me go to Renji." She replied, her mouth tugged down into a faint frown.

"That's because he trusts Renji. He just uses you breaking rules as an excuse because he's scared to think that somebody who looked so much like his wife is falling in love with another man. He knows Renji far better than he knows Ichigo... although I know he wasn't happy when he thought it was Renji who was the Father of your child."

"Well, he preferred it to be Renji instead of Ichigo – even though he must know deep down inside that I don't love them in the same way! The other thing I don't understand is the way he went against so many rules to marry my sister, yet he is unwilling to let me do the same – and he's in the power to let me do so. It's hypocritical, it's unfair and it's wrong."

"It may just take him time to readjust."

"Well, it isn't about him. It's about me and Ichigo. It's about what's best for our son. His emotions need to stay out of it."

The maid nodded, "Yes, you're right. Byakuya is in the wrong. But you must come to understand something. If someone you loved very dearly was keeping secrets from you, breaking rules and acting what you perceived to be reckless before they actually announced that their child's Father wasn't who you thought it was, any trust you may have had for the Father may waver a little. It's just probably the fact you lied to him beforehand. Yes, that was wrong, what Byakuya did was worse, too. But sometimes you have to look at it from each other's perspective. He is trying to protect you, but he's doing it in the wrong way. You know the Captain doesn't want to see you sad, but he doesn't want to see you hurt, either. Captain Kurosaki is a very strong man. Even stronger than your brother. At least he has control over Renji, but he has no control whatsoever over Ichigo. That may be what scares him the most." The maid plumped up the pillows on Rukia's bed and kept her eyes on her, anticipating her reaction.

As she had predicted, Rukia didn't speak straight away.

She showed no sign of emotion, but just clasped her hands together.

The maid smiled, "Byakuya knows how you feel. He's felt it."

Rukia hated the way she was beginning to understand Byakuya's point of view.

She hated what he had done, but she hated the fact that she would probably forgive him eventually _if _and only if, he put everything right, "I sometimes forget he knows what its like to be in love."

"You have your head screwed on straight, Miss Kuchiki. You know what your desires are. I think Captain Kurosaki is exactly the same. He knows that he wants you and he will go to whatever length it takes to get you. I believe on some occasions... he already has, has he not?"

Rukia nodded, silently.

"I also know what _other _lengths he goes to, as well..." Her crystal eyes glistened, humorously and Rukia raised her eyebrows, cheeks colouring.

"I beg your pardon!"

"Surely you don't think I'm completely ignorant of what goes on in the dead of night, do you? I may be old, but I am not deaf, or blind... Let's just leave it at the fact that I've had to replace a few springs on more than one occasion."

Rukia glanced away, feeling the back of her neck heat up as to what the old maid was insinuating.

"I wouldn't worry yourself, though. The servants are much worse than you."

"Oh, dear. I don't think I even want to know." The petite shinigami wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I would have to agree with you there..." The maid picked up the old bedding and folded the sheets over her arms, "I must confess, I was a little shocked at you when I first heard you entertaining the young Captain in your quarters. That was one thing about you I was not entirely expecting. Anyway, it's been a pleasure talking with you. If there's anything you need, just tell me. I'd be happy to oblige."

Rukia smiled up at the maid and nodded, "It's been nice to talk to somebody who understands. Thank you."

She watched the old maid bustle from the room and close the door firmly behind her.

Had she really been that obvious to others?

She had thought she had her mask perfected. Even at home.

But, the maid had eyes to see through anybody.

Leaning back in her chair, Rukia closed her eyes, feeling more confused than ever.

Why couldn't all this just be over?

She wanted Ichigo back.

She wanted Byakuya to feel remorse, apologise, put things right and to forget everything that had happened.

Rukia had coped with more than her fair share of drama.

It was time for a change and the time was now.

Before her thought process could continue, Rukia found herself slipping into an exhausted slumber, only to awake to the sound of her son bouncing excitably on her bed.

Wiping the back of her hand over her eyes, Rukia stared at Hiro, a little bewildered, "What are you doing home so early?" She asked, her voice still thick with sleep, "And why are you bouncing on my bed?"

"I've been home for ages, Mama! It's nearly time for bed and you've only just woken up!"

She sat up, her neck aching from the uncomfortable position she had apparently fallen asleep in, "I see... But that still doesn't answer my question as to why you're bouncing on my bed."

Hiro grinned, bouncing so high, he could have touched the ceiling!

Rukia watched in horror as he successfully performed a back-flip before landing neatly on two feet, "Well, obviously your bed is much springier."

Yes, Rukia was aware that her bed was relatively springy...

Her and Ichigo had discovered _that _much...

"Do you want to break those springs?" She asked, sternly.

"Do you want to see another trick?" Hiro asked, evading her question, placing a sweet smile on his lips.

Without waiting for an answer, he leapt up into the air, flipping himself over twice, landing for a brief second before he bounced up into the air, proudly showing his Mama another clever twist backwards.

On his way down, Rukia wasn't entirely sure what he was doing until he dropped onto his back, his hands resting behind his head – which had skilfully managed to fall on top of her pillow. Glancing over to look at her, he smirked, "Are you impressed, Mama?"

She gave a short laugh before walking towards him, "I must admit... that was very clever. Although, I don't think the maid would be very happy. She's just changed that bedding."

Hiro didn't look in the slightest bit concerned about hearing this information. Instead he patted the space beside him, "Come on, Mama. Can you bounce higher than me? I bet you can't. Oh, don't look at me like that... I've already messed the bedding up now. You might as well give it a go, Mama."

Quirking an eyebrow, Rukia folded her arms, "It sounds like a challenge."

Hiro had tried so hard to be a good son.

The least she could do was humour him and spend some quality time showing him her slightly reckless side.

"Oh, it is. I'm an expert on jumping." He replied, keeping his cool.

"And what's made you such a pro, hm?" She asked, sitting beside him on the bed and running a hand through his hair.

"Well... I've had a lot of practice when you weren't home. Why else do you think the maid spends so much time replacing the springs on your bed?"

Averting her eyes, Rukia folded her hands into her lap.

Well... maybe Hiro bouncing on the bed at least contributed...

Straightening up, Rukia took a hold of Hiro's hands, "Come on then you. Lets see what you got."

"Challenge accepted."

Standing up with identical determination set in their features, the two stared at each other, grinning.

"Are you sure you want to do this, little man?" Rukia asked, feeling excitement build within her for the first time in weeks.

"Are _you _sure you want to do this, little woman?" He quipped, cheekily.

Raising both eyebrows, Rukia let loose an unexpected laugh, "Oh, bring it on."

"Wait... is... it okay for you to do this? You know..."

She nodded, "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Good." Hiro replied, "In that case, I expect you to not go easy on me."

She began to jump up and down, escalating higher and higher.

Hiro watched, clearly not impressed yet.

It was only when she did a double back-flip and landed daintily on her feet that Hiro nodded, his eyebrows lifting upwards, "Yeah. Not bad, Mama. But you're going to have to do a lot better than that, I'm afraid."

"Well, go on then, Mr. Show Mama how its done."

Hiro flashed his white teeth in a confident grin before he vaulted himself over Rukia's head, doing a somersault on his way, "I'm just getting started!"

As she turned to face him, she had to admit... he was pretty good.

As he continued prancing about on the bed, he turned two sidewards flips before his feet hit the mattress.

Not only had he broken the springs, but it sounded like the bed was about to crash through the floor and through the ceiling into the room below.

The whole room seemed to shake violently and both Kuchikis stopped what they were doing, nervous expression crossing their faces.

Hiro was looking tentatively at his Mama who seemed at a loss as to what she should do.

If Byakuya found out they'd broken his house... he wouldn't be the happiest man alive.

Not that she cared what he thought, of course.

"Mama, I swear I didn't know I was that heavy." Hiro told her, hurriedly.

But she didn't seem to be listening. Her eyes were focused afar off out through the window and into the distance.

There was something else out there.

Something big.

...

"Oh, goodness me! Not so hard, you bully!" Rangiku pushed the shinigami who was currently laying atop her body away, "There was no need to be so rough!"

The said man raised his eyebrows, pulling away from her, "What? That wasn't me! I thought it was you."

"Uh, hello? You're on top! I can't get that much power from down here!" She complained, angrily.

"I didn't even do it that hard!" He told her, insistently.

"Oh, I've had enough of you, already. You've been nothing but pushy ever since I made eyes with you. Ugh, go and find some other shinigami to do..." Standing up and adjusting her robes, she tossed her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder and strode around the corner.

"I'm telling you, Lieutenant, it wasn't me! I felt it too!"

"Talk to the hand, loser!" She swanked from the scene and huffed, moodily. Where were all the nice guys at?

"Hey, Rangiku, is everything okay?"

She looked up noticing Renji looking at her, a little bemused.

"Renji! You're okay! I'm so glad to see you're back to normal."

Shrugging, he replied, "Yeah... I've been out of recovery for about a week now and I think I'm finally starting to get my strength back. Hey... did you feel that huge earthquake?"

"Oh, he really must have given a good push if you felt it too!" The busty lieutenant muttered to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Uh... what?"

Waving her hands about, Rangiku pointed in the general direction of an alleyway, "Well, I was just having a quickie with some random shinigami and he gave this awful thrust! Oh, I swear it could have torn out my insides and – are you okay? You look a little ill."

Renji had paled at the other lieutenant's words and he shook his head, a hand placed over his mouth, "I'm... fine... just so long as you skip out the minor details..."

"Oh, sure. Well, anyway... So, I was just saying he must have powerful hips if you felt it too!"

"Right... I don't quite think it was that what I felt... I thought it was coming in that sort of direction."

The red-haired lieutenant pointed behind him where a huge mass of grey dust mixed with what looked like with jet black spirit energy surged into the darkening sky.

Sending each other significant glances, the two concluded, together, "Ichigo."

…

A foot, a knee and a hand touched down on the despised, dusty ground of Seretei.

Looking up beneath tangled orange hair, a pair of glowing amber eyes flashed, conveying purposeful desire.

A satisfied grin formed on Ichigo's face.

He had landed with a bit more than just a bump.

He'd blown through the side of the wall with no problem whatsoever. He barely even needed to sniff.

Knowing that this little explosion would have been felt throughout Seretei, Ichigo's grin turned to a smirk.

He wanted as much attention to be on him as possible.

He was going to publicly humiliate Byakuya and Yamamoto as much as he could.

As he lifted himself up from his crouched position, Ichigo glanced about him.

So far, the streets seemed deserted.

Until...

"Ichigo! We knew it was you! What are you – oh. Ichigo? Uh... What are you doing?" Rangiku had sped around the corner, stopping suddenly in front of the new arrival.

Keeping his mouth closed for a moment, he turned to face her and his eyes widened minimally as he noticed Renji leaning against Zabima`ru, his expression unreadable.

He had already vowed to himself to wipe out anybody who stood in his way.

If that meant taking out Renji and Rangiku, so be it.

"_I love it when you're in this mood, King. I didn't know you were so easily influenced by me._"

"Shut your damn mouth. I'm doing this because I choose to." He snapped, clenching the hilt of his zanpakuto tighter.

Renji straightened up, "Hey, man, we didn't mean it like that. Just relax. We aren't here to cause any damage to you."

Quirking an eyebrow, Ichigo replied, "I wasn't talking to you guys. But you know why I'm here. Stand in my way and prepare to get caught in the crossfire."

They both stood closer together, nervously, "Look, Ichigo, we came here because we're your friends."

"And? I didn't see you fighting by my side when I was being taken away. Of course, you were injured, Renji. Good to see you've made a full recovery. It'll make you more of an exciting battle."

Widening his eyes, Renji held his hands up, defensively, "Hey, I haven't done anything wrong to you. What is with you? All this power isn't getting to your head, is it? I came here to support you, idiot."

Rangiku looked about them and scratched the back of her head, "What happened to you, Ichigo? We know you want to kill Byakuya and Yamamoto. But why are you bringing us into this and turning yourself against your friends?"

Ichigo cracked his neck, raising his arm, "Guess I just realised I don't care about anything anymore. I was on my own back there. The only ones who stood by me were Rukia, Hiro and my squad. Since you fit none of the above categories, I'm inclined to push you away."

Renji placed his hand on Rangiku's shoulder, "He's serious. You know there's nothing we can do to stop him. Let's stand aside."

"Duh, I was going to!" Rangiku rolled her eyes and folded her arms beneath her breasts, "But Ichigo here had to go and over-complicate things."

"It doesn't seem like my breaking through the wall was very popular. Maybe I should try something a little more... attention grabbing. You might want to stand back, if you want to keep your lives."

Flash-stepping up into the air, Ichigo concentrated his mind and hands, using every technique he knew as he watched the two lieutenants flee beneath his feet and run as far as they could.

"_Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens._Hado 63! _Souren Soukatsui_!"

Ichigo felt a sense of pride as he watched two huge beams of bright blue spiritual pressure streak down towards the ground, causing another great detonation, "Come on, Byakuya Kuchiki. Where the hell are you?"

…

Rukia took a hold of Hiro's arm as she saw yet another colossal explosion, "I need you to go to your room and stay there."

"But why, Mama? What's going on?"

"I don't know myself, yet. All I know is I have to go. Please promise Mama you'll be a good boy."

Rukia began to move towards the balcony but Hiro ran after her, "No, Mama. You're not leaving. You can't put yourself in danger like that!"

Rukia's eyes softened at her son. Crouching down, she pulled him into a tight embrace, "Trust me, baby, I'll be fine."

Hiro hesitantly wrapped his arms about her neck, "You'd better be. I'm not going to be happy if you aren't okay."

She gave small laugh and kissed his forehead, "I'll be fine. Promise. Be good now, Hiro. Try and get some sleep, okay?"

He nodded, pulling away, "Alright. You're just lucky I like you, Mama..."

She shook her head, "I know I am. Now go on, off you go."

She watched Hiro head off to his room, her jaw flexing.

Could it be...?

She didn't dare hope that all this disruption was him.

But there was only one way to find out.

Treading towards the rails outside her room, Rukia braced herself and picked up her zanpakuto.

She only prayed she wouldn't need to to use it.

…

"Ichigo! Please, think about what you're doing!" Renji yelled as Ichigo descended back down from the sky, "Look... you're going to end up losing your powers all over again if you aren't careful!"

Touching back down onto the ground, Ichigo tilted his head to the side, "Says who? Things change. One way or another – I know I'll always still have my powers. It might just take time to reawaken them. But, I don't care about that. I have no use for my powers after I'm done with you precious Captain. Besides... I'm not even in the Mugetsu form yet."

Renji shook his head, "You know something? I have no idea who you are anymore. I thought you protected people!"

"Yeah, I am protecting. I'm protecting my family from Byakuya. He tore us apart and it's time to let him see his blunder. He can either fight or just take the beating like a man. Either way... he _will _pay."

Rangiku glanced about her and clutched the hilt of her zanpakuto. There was no point in fighting him. She knew he could kill her with a flick of his wrist.

But it was a natural reaction for her hand to fly to her weapon when faced with threat, "So, now what, Ichigo? What will you do when you've killed everybody? What then? What will you accomplish?"

"I will prove my point!" He told them, stubbornly, his blazing eyes pinpointing on a new arrival at the party, "Nice of you to join us, Yamamoto. Is there something you'd like to say?"

Yamamoto took several steps towards Ichigo, his face remaining free of all emotion, "Kurosaki, I understand why you're angry. But, rules are rules."

Ichigo laughed out loud, "You're seriously justifying what you did to me even after you know you're in the wrong?"

Yamamoto did not react, but stared steadily at Ichigo, "All of this can be put right."

"Yeah, damn straight it can! If Byakuya's too scared to show up right now, then I guess I can start by taking you out, can't I?"

"Makes him sound like he wants to take him on a date or something." Rangiku chuckled to Renji who shot her a sideways warning glance.

"Not the right time, Rangiku." He muttered as Ichigo raised Zangetsu above his head, advancing towards the old Captain.

"Don't force us to make something worse of the situation, Ichigo. Remember, we can put this right. Let's talk about it."

Ichigo paused.

Yamamoto looked momentarily relieved at the hesitation.

"I don't know why you're looking at me as though you've won. I'm taking a break because I know I have all the time in the world." As his blade rested across his shoulders, Ichigo's eyes glazed over, "I don't suppose you thought I'd be back here, did you? I suppose you thought you'd get away with pulling off that little stunt of taking away my powers. But even when I'm totally tied and bound, I guess I can still manage to injure several of those so called elite guards _and_ get to keep my powers. It's funny... you never thought you'd see me here again. Alive. Well, guess what? You've _had _your chance to talk to me, haven't you? You could have talked to me _before _you sent me away. We _could _have sorted it all out. But I guess you stupid soul reapers are _so _stuck up your own asses, you don't see the world as it is! HOW WOULD _YOU _LIKE IT IF I TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING DEAR TO YOU? WOULD YOU WANT TO SIT DOWN AND HAVE A NICE LITTLE CHAT ABOUT IT AFTER GETTING STABBED IN THE BACK? NO? SO WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK I'D GIVE YOU THAT CHANCE?"

Before giving Yamamoto a chance, Ichigo slammed his blade into the ground, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

Luminous blue spirit energy powered through the ground so fast, Yamamoto barely had time to flash-step out the way.

"Ichigo, I'm giving you a chance to stop risking yourself and others!"

"Oh, yeah because you're wonderful at doing that." He spat, darkly, turning to see the old Captain clutching his heaving chest, "You're getting on a bit, aren't you, old man?"

Yamamoto bowed his head, "You leave me no choice but to fight back."

"You left _me _no choice!" Ichigo screamed, "Hado 58! _Tenran_!"

This time, the Captain was led backwards and slammed into a stone building at least four miles away by a massive white tornado.

As the building crumbled and Yamamoto was concealed by the debris, Ichigo sighed and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, "I would have thought he'd have shown up by now..."

"I have."

He felt a smirk spread itself on his face, "Oh, I was wondering when you'd decide to show your face."

Turning around to face Byakuya, Ichigo raised his eyebrows, "And how long have you been standing there, just letting the old Captain get beat up, huh?"

Byakuya didn't speak.

"What's the matter? Surprised I'm still alive and fighting?"

"No. On the contrary, I'm glad of it."

"I see. Still planning on trying to kill me, are you?" He sneered, taking a step forwards.

Byakuya's eyes rested on a figure who had suddenly appeared beside Ichigo, "Yamamoto, stay out of this."

"Yeah. Stay out of it." Ichigo threw his hand out to the side, the force of his sudden spiritual pressure causing the old man to stumble backwards several steps, "Anyway, since when did _you _give orders to other Captains?"

"Never. I merely discuss situations with them and let the head Captain decide what's to be done. However, in this case, he knows this is between me and you. He only carried out the punishments I suggested he should do. Since he is a law-abiding man, he had no choice but to act. However, I realise I did wrong."

"Oh, you did? Did you realise that before or after you found out I was going to kick your sorry ass?"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "Ichigo, I'm not asking you to stop. I'm just asking you to think. You've come here to destroy me. Please... just keep it at that. Leave everybody else out of it. They've done nothing wrong."

"I'm a little confused. After all this... you're just going to let me kill you?" Ichigo clarified, taking a step forwards.

"Yes. Why would I fight back?"

"To make it more interesting for me. Because that's the kind of man you are. You fight your point to the bitter end!"

Byakuya shook his head, "You're right. I do. If I believe in the point I am fighting for. But I realise I've done wrong. Now, please – just get on with it. I don't want to have to stand around just waiting for you to make a decision. If you're going to kill me, do it."

"There you are, ordering people around again." Ichigo growled, "But as it happens, I see no reason to hang around."

His eyes swept the proximity and he noticed several new crowds of shinigami had gathered, all watching intently.

They knew that to interfere would surely cost them their lives.

But, was it worth all this?

Something that could be put right to end up in murder?

Kicking his leg forwards and hearing a satisfying crunch, Ichigo beat Byakuya to the ground.

True to his word, the noble Captain didn't even bother trying to get up.

He just lay on the ground, blood seeping from his broken ribs.

But yet, Byakuya seemed to be smiling.

"What's the joke?" Ichigo asked, tossing his hair out of his burning amber eyes.

"I'm just glad Rukia finally found her joy. You will protect her well. I now see the love and devotion you have for each other and I can die mostly feeling at peace knowing I am no longer getting in the way of your happiness."

"Damn straight. Glad you finally opened your eyes to the truth. But nothing you say will make me forgive you. So, if this is your attempt at self-pity or making me want to change my mind about killing you, then it's pointless. I will never forget your cowardice and betrayal. It still burns in the back of my mind. I have no regrets in doing this... Just so you know."

"Thank you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Raising his leg upwards, Ichigo stepped forwards and slammed his foot down on Byakuya's right arm.

As he watched the noble Captain's arm snap, he inclined his head, "Farewell, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Nobody moved as Ichigo brought down his blade.

Nobody made a sound.

Not even Byakuya.

As his overpowering reiatsu clung to his zanpakuto, Ichigo knew the blow would be fatal.

It was all far too easy for him.

Revenge was seconds away from his fingertips.

But then the silence shattered.

The sound of metal on metal reverberated through the city.

_What?!_

"You said you wouldn't fight back! You liar! Not that it matters – but I thought you would have had the decency to actually keep your word! Guess it's my mistake again!" The huge plumes of bright blue energy dispersed and Ichigo peered over his black sword, his eyes resting on a silver, delicate, slim blade.

But instead of seeing Byakuya staring up at him, he saw the one person he least expected to see.

His mouth dropped open in shock as a pair of wide, violet eyes met his.

Rukia.

**Gah, I bet most of you are very mad with me right now! But... please don't go Dangai on me.**

**So, this song was playing itself in my head while I was writing this and I thought it seemed pretty fitting – so if you wanna listen to it, it goes kinda well.**

**Within Temptation – See Who I Am**

**Is it true what they say,  
>Are we too blind to find a way?<br>Fear of the unknown cloud our hearts today.  
>Come into my world,<br>See through my eyes.  
>Try to understand,<br>Don't want to lose what we have**

**We've been dreaming  
>But who can deny,<br>It's the best way of living  
>Between the truth and the lies<strong>

**See who I am,  
>Break through the surface.<br>Reach for my hand,  
>Let's show them that we can<br>Free our minds and find a way.  
>The world is in our hands,<br>This is not the end.**

**Fear is withering the soul  
>At the point of no return.<br>We must be the change  
>We wish to see.<br>I'll come into your world,  
>See through your eyes.<br>I'll try to understand,  
>Before we lose what we have.<strong>

**We just can't stop believing  
>Cause we have to try.<br>We can rise above  
>Their truth and their lies.<strong>

**See who I am,  
>Break through the surface.<br>Reach for my hand,  
>Let's show them that we can<br>Free our minds and find a way.  
>The world is in our hands,<strong>

**See who I am,  
>Break through the surface.<br>Reach for my hand,  
>Let's show them that we can<br>Free our minds and find a way.  
>The world is in our hands,<br>This is not the end.**

**I hear the silence  
>Preaching my blame.<br>Will our strength remain  
>If their power reigns?<strong>

**See who I am,  
>Break through the surface.<br>Reach for my hand,  
>Let's show them that we can<br>Free our minds and  
>Find a way.<br>The world is in our hands,**

**See who I am,  
>Break through the surface.<br>Reach for my hand,  
>Let's show them that we can<br>Free our minds and  
>Find a way.<br>The world is in our hands,**

**This is not the end.**

**How about throwing some old reviews around, I seem to be getting less and less feedback – I'm just hoping you haven't all deserted me!**

**Thank you!**


	29. Getting By

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I know I totally begged it, but I felt like I needed some love – and I got it (mostly) however, some people gave me some reviews that weren't so full of love – which of course, I deserved haha. Some of you feel that Ichigo should carry out his plan and destroy Byakuya, but others want him to step it down a notch. I think that personally, Ichigo was a little OOC, but then I realised that I would be furious if someone did that to me and my boyfriend, so I guess he has a pretty good point. But, still, Ichigo needs to think about what he's doing as you've all let me know. Also, I made Ichigo seem so violent just to highlight the fact that he will stop at nothing to ensure Rukia and Hiro's safety and he wouldn't give them up for anything. Perhaps he was a little too violent, but everybody makes mistakes. Even Ichigo has to make some.**

**One more thing, one review told me that Ichigo would never fight a man who wouldn't fight back, but in Ichigo's opinion, Byakuya has already made the first strike, so Ichigo's getting his revenge – I think he'd be even more annoyed if Byakuya fought back because it would make him seem as though he still thought he was justified in splitting the two of them up. **

**Sorry for the long paragraphs and thank you all for your support! I know many of you wanna kill me right now, but just stick with it, I've got it under control! Please don't hate me forever :(**

**Enjoy!**

She seemed just as shocked as he was.

Gasps and exclamations erupted from around the square as realisation kicked in.

Ichigo couldn't move.

His blade was baring down on hers, and although she seemed surprised at her own actions, Rukia did not pull away but focused her eyes on her lover's.

"Rukia... Rukia, please. Step aside." Byakuya murmured, but she just seemed to ignore him.

As silence regained the square once more, every eye was upon the two connected blades.

It took Ichigo a moment to get his head round what was going on before he muttered, "Rukia..."

"Ichigo, I'm sorry." She told him, her eyes glazing over.

If she was sorry, why wasn't she pulling away?

"What... what are you doing?" He asked, his voice wavering slightly.

She shook her head, her jaw set, "I cannot let you do this."

Taking a step backwards, he lowered his zanpakuto, feeling his insides rip apart a little more.

Both his goals that had seemed to coincide so perfectly now were so far apart, it was as if Ichigo had to choose between the two.

If he killed Byakuya, would Rukia stay with him?

Would she forgive him?

But if he let Byakuya go, would he forgive himself?

Either way, he lost something.

But how was it possible that she could put her own life before _his_? _He _had done absolutely nothing for her! He hadn't changed. He hadn't apologised.

He had done nothing.

But to see her face again was almost like a bullet to the heart.

This wasn't how they were supposed to be reunited.

She was supposed to be with him – not against him!

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, hurt searing across his face.

She did not lower her zanpakuto, but just moved forwards, resting her other hand against his chest. As she slowly pushed him back a few paces, Rukia sighed, "Because he's my brother."

Ignoring the childish flutters he felt in his stomach at her touch, he stared at her, "You really think _he's _your brother? After everything he's put you through? Does it not bother you that he's stabbed you in the back over and over? Think about what he did to you! To us... To our son!"

Pain flickered behind her mask and she shook her head, "I know. But what good will killing him do? It'll only give you temporary satisfaction but as the years go by, you'll begin to feel cold and empty. You'll never forgive yourself. Yes – Byakuya did wrong. I know he did. But cold-blooded murder isn't going to change things. As much as you think it won't... it'll only make things worse. Please, Ichigo..."

Clicking his tongue behind his teeth, Ichigo fixed his eyes just above Rukia's head, "You don't want him to pay for his mistake? You don't want him to feel the pain he put us all through?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, Ichigo, my life has never been about what I want!" She quipped, hotly.

"Well, now it can be! Now you can let me put an end to all opposition! He's the only thing standing in our way for a happy future and he knows it! He said it himself! He is willing to die! Who am I to refuse him?"

"Rukia, please..." Byakuya muttered, attempting to stand, but Rukia silenced him with her hand.

"Be quiet, Byakuya." Turning back to Ichigo, she continued, "He is willing because he's sorry! He doesn't _want _to die. It is just his form of an apology! He knows words do nothing for you! He wishes to die with a little honour still left in him."

"You care about his honour?" Ichigo asked, blatantly disbelieving.

"Being a soul reaper, I understand that honour is important, myself... and so should you. Even if you don't believe he deserves honour, I do. I know I'm not the only one, either. He has led a remarkable existence and this is _one_ mistake. If you cared about honour, you'd understand that and just let it go... even if it's just for my sake."

As if somehow prompted, a huge roll of thunder reverberated through the black clouds and Ichigo found himself laughing a little bitterly to himself.

Talk about pathetic fallacy...

Those present heard the gentle patter of rain against the stone and Ichigo frowned, "I can't have this conversation here. Rukia..." He lowered his tone to become quietly endearing, "Can we talk? Away from everybody?"

Closing her eyes, Rukia shook her head, her black hair slipping over her shoulders, "Not until you promise me you won't hurt Byakuya."

The rain began to fall faster and Ichigo was staring at Rukia, the way her hair was plastered to her face and her full pink lips were moist and oh-so-kissable.

"Ichigo... I can't let you continue to be blinded by your hatred. You're taking this too far. I can't let you do this because it isn't what my sister would have wanted."

"Blinded by hatred?" He repeated, "I think you're pointing the finger at the wrong man! It was _him _blinded by hatred, and _you're_ too blind to see that! Am I the only one seeing clearly, here? All I did was fall in love with you! What is such a crime about that? We were doing nothing wrong! Nothing! So what does he do? Tears us apart! He almost had me killed! Do you not think I have a reason to be angry?!"

"It wouldn't have been a crime if you were already dead and a shinigami. The point is, we can't face the possibility of you hurting her and leaving her with things that will affect her duties." The strained voice of the old Head Captain interjected.

Swivelling his head around, Ichigo bellowed, "OH, WOULD YOU JUST SHUT YOUR WRINKLY MOUTH, OLD MAN? I didn't _ask _for your input! You think I don't know you don't care about feelings? You're not interested in protecting her emotions at all! All you're bothered about is her work as a soul reaper. That's what sickens me about you people. You're scared of the hate I feel because you know I am right! I would kill you both on the spot right now unless Rukia was here protecting your pathetic backsides. You say you care about honour and respect, but to what lengths are you willing to go to just to protect your titles? You need to learn what really matters in life – or in your case, what matters in death. I know where my priorities lie and they are with my family and my squad. Even if I am only a substitute, do not pretend to think I do not know what honour is."

Yamamoto bowed his head, "I have nothing but respect for you, Kurosaki, and although you have broken several rules and very much desire to kill me... I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition? Are you... insane... or something?" He asked, a frown pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Quite possibly. But first, I need you to know that things in Seretei work much differently than they do in the world of the living. If you accept my proposition, you must also accept this."

Ichigo shook his head, "Now really isn't the right time to start negotiating with me. I think I need time alone. I'm still not sure whether I want to spare your lives or not... I guess... I guess I'll see you later. I need take care of a few things." His dulled amber eyes rested on Rukia and she felt her chest clench deep within herself.

She couldn't speak as she watched the chain fall from his arm and land with a clatter on the ground, spraying droplets of water up into the sky.

"_I'll say you have a few things to take care of, alright. You're going nowhere until you fulfil your promise._"

"No. Leave me alone. Leave us all alone." Ichigo muttered.

"_No. You leave _me _alone. It's cruel to get a guy's hopes up and then just dash them like that._" The voice of Ichigo's hollow left his lips.

Ichigo's body hunched forwards and he landed on his hands and knees, his face becoming concealed by the full mask of his Hollow.

"No – leave – me!" His hand clutched his chest and he took in several deep breaths as he felt every ounce of self control slip away.

Rukia watched in horror as his hair lengthened and became completely soaked by the unceasing rain. From his lower back, a tail began to grow and his whole body seemed to be undergoing a lot of stress as he attempted to fight away his inner beast.

"You monster!"

"_You'll be thanking me, King._"

"I will not! Leave me!"

As his clawed hands grabbed Zangetsu, Ichigo's transformed body straightened up and he towered above the ground, casting forwards a powerful reiatsu towards his new opponents.

"Rukia, you need to go." Byakuya instructed, "That was not a suggestion."

"_Oh, don't go, Ruke! It won't be as exciting without you here._" Ichigo's body flash-stepped towards her and he tilted his head to one side, "_You think I'd hurt her? Your ideas are incredulous, King._"

Rukia stayed exactly where she was, but Byakuya moved to stand before her, "Rukia, I'm not telling you again. You need to go."

She shook her head, "You really think you have what it takes to coax Ichigo back out of his inner world? You know that he doesn't particularly want to spare your life right now. You aren't the motivation he needs."

"So, you're just willing to offer yourself up as live bait? Rukia, I made a mistake already. I don't want to make another one. We can handle him. I don't want to lose you again."

"No," she shook her head, "you can't. You don't know him like I do. You don't know how hard it was for him to walk away. Pure strength and power alone will not beat his Hollow. Only Ichigo can defeat it. But if I'm gone, he has no real need to stop his Hollow from killing you."

"_Having a nice little chat, are we? Oh, do let me join in. Your sister is right, jackass. You don't know how long poor Ichigo stayed awake each night. You don't know how long he spent getting stronger. You don't know how many times he nearly cried. You hurt him so bad, and you're going to pay whether he likes it or not._" Advancing forwards, the Hollow focused his yellow eyes on Byakuya and raised his zanpakuto above his head, "_We'll start with you, shall we?_"

"Like you care about Ichigo's feelings! You encouraged his negativity until it festered inside him! You're the reason he won't ever be truly happy!" Rukia pushed her brother aside and stared the Hollow dead in the eyes, committing herself not to look away.

"_Shut up, bitch. I'll deal with you later. But for now... Getsuga Tenshou!_"

As the blade smashed into the ground, Byakuya dived in front of his sister, pushed her roughly so she fell to the side, and held Senbonzakura up against the upsurge. Rukia could do nothing as her brother was flung backwards and fell into the broken remains of the building Yamamoto had caused previously.

"Ichigo, listen to me!" She picked herself up and ran towards the Hollow who didn't even turn his head before striking her across the face, without a moment's thought. As a groan slipped from her lips, she landed on the ground with a gentle thud. Her body was trembling as she tried to pick herself up, but the Hollow just shook his head, crouching down beside her.

"_Ichigo's right...you really are beautiful._" Running his claws through her hair, he cackled, "_It's just such a shame that Ichigo isn't here right now to witness what I'm about to do to you._"

Rukia knocked back his hands and rolled to the side, muttering the familiar Kido spell under her breath.

"_You're really willing to harm this body?_" He asked, crawling towards her, "_Your little Hado 33 won't do much against me, bitch._"

She focused her eyes on his mask and stared evenly at him, "Hado 73. _Souren Soukatsui._"

As the beams of blue clashed against the Hollow's mask, he seemed to just absorb the attack before he laughed, loudly, hitting her on the other side of the face, "_How lovely. Identical bruises. Ichigo will love to see those. It was a cute attempt at trying to fend me off, Miss Kuchiki, but it was also a pointless one._"

"Just leave him alone..." She bit her lip and glared at him through swollen eyes, "Ichigo... please... come back."

Without doing so much as raising his little finger, Ichigo's Hollow watched his silent binding spell wrap itself around Rukia's body and she was forced to submit to the ground. Placing his foot on her hip, he rolled her over until she was onto her back.

Pressing the tip of his zanpakuto against her neck, he lowered his masked face towards hers, "_Don't worry, __King. I won't kill your precious little girlfriend. That would be boring. She's more fun alive than she is dead. At least for now. But... I must say she's a temptation even I find difficult to resist...However... Maybe if she's __still here when I'm finished with Byakuya and the others present... maybe I'll sample that delectable body of hers. It's not fair you keeping her all to yourself all the time. I know she's good in bed just as much as you do... but I don't experience half as much pleasure inside your inner world than I would if I was in your body, would I, King?_"

"Keep your mouth shut." Rukia scowled, jerking her head away from his blade and attempting to break the Kido.

But Ichigo's Hollow was strong.

Far stronger than anybody else here.

Everybody except Ichigo.

"_Then again... talking of being inside bodies... I wonder if your brother would mind me going inside yours, Rukia. How does it sound, Byakuya?"_

Just then a wall of delicate cherry blossoms drifted deftly down upon Ichigo's body, completely untouched and unharmedby the gushing water.

"_Oh, how pretty._" The Hollow held out a finger and allowed one fragment to settle on his claw. Pressing his thumb against it, the petal crushed and fell to the floor, harmlessly, "_You like playing games, Byakuya?_"

He left Rukia laying in the rain, unable to move her limbs.

"_If you're looking for an extra player, I'm a good match. I always get a six on the first roll of the die._"

"Byakuya – don't do this..." Rukia pleaded, quietly.

"I don't have a choice. The only way Ichigo will succeed his Hollow is if I'm dead."

Sauntering towards the noble Kuchiki, the said Hollow rested the blade across his shoulders, "_Damn __straight. I can hear Ichigo having his little internal conflict in my mind. Sure, he doesn't have the strength to overcome me just yet... but I don't really care just so long as I get to kill someone and drink their blood. After all... it's been a while. If I happen to make it past you, big guy, I'll consider the old man. But I don't really want to drink _his _blood. But do you know what concerns me right now? The fact that nobody is moving. Am I really that intimidating?_"

"No. We just don't want to cause damage to Ichigo's body. I've accepted the fact that you can kill me, but I will not let you harm Rukia. So... If anybody's going to kill me, I want it to be Ichigo."

"_You actually _want _it to be Ichigo? Huh... This is going on for far too long... I'd better just get started... Sorry, King, we're about to break darling Rukia's heart._"

…

"Ichigo, what are you doing?"

Opening his eyes, Ichigo found himself staring up at a bleak, grey sky. Light droplets of rain bounced off his face and he felt his back pressed against a cold surface.

"Ichigo... what are you doing?"

As he sat up, Ichigo rubbed his face with his palm and glanced about him, his eyes resting on his zanpakuto balancing serenely on his usual pole, "Guess I'm just sitting here."

"Why? It's raining. I'm cold, wet and a little annoyed." Zangetsu told him, his long hair breezing before his shadowed eyes.

"Why are _you _annoyed? I'm the one who's being treated like the bad guy here!" Resting the flats of his hands against the side of the building, he sighed, "What's the point in trying to regain power? I don't even care if Byakuya lives or dies. I don't know what I'm doing here. I thought I had a purpose but now by some uncanny event, it turns out I was in the wrong... apparently. Though I still don't see it that way."

Zangetsu bowed his head, "It's not always about the way you see things. It's about the way the people you care about see things, sometimes. Rukia cares for her brother. You care for Rukia. You have to work things out and stop bringing these damn storm clouds into our life."

A growl rumbled deep within Ichigo's chest and he ran a hand through his hair, "It just feels so annoying. Rukia will think so little of me... She's siding with Byakuya even though I am perfectly justified in doing what I was going to do."

"Are you perfectly justified in letting your Hollow do it?"

"Huh?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"See for yourself. He wants to hurt Rukia as much as possible because he knows it'll hurt you. He wants to break you. But by doing so, he needs to first break Rukia."

"Dammit... I can't... I'm mad. I'm mad with everything right now. I can't keep control! I just... I need time alone... with me and my thoughts... I need to think... but there's no damn time. I have to act now."

"I think you know deep down what is right, Ichigo. You are angry. You have every right to be. You will be angry for a long time. But it is not up to you to deliver justice. If something bad is meant to happen to him, it will. Do you not believe in a higher power?"

"Fate?" Ichigo asked, wryly, "Destiny? God?"

"Call it what you will. But with what you and Rukia have been through, it is a miracle you're both still together and more or less in tact. Don't ruin what you have, Ichigo."

"Alright. I get it! I won't kill the guy!"

Zangetsu was silent for a moment before he murmured, "You might want to regain control. Rukia's hurt."

"What?"

"Ichigo... don't let your judgement be clouded by your hatred. You'll never forgive yourself if she dies."

That was all it took.

If that bastard Hollow was hurting Rukia, there'd be hell to pay.

…

Staring at the pooling blood at his feet, Ichigo's Hollow smirked.

"_The darker the blood, the tastier._" He grinned behind his mask at Byakuya's paling body, "_At least in my opinion._"

"Byakuya!" Rukia screamed, running towards her brother, only to find herself forced backwards onto the soaking ground.

"_Your brother's just taking a little nap. He'll be awake soon. Not to worry._" He crouched down over Rukia, clasping a clawed hand about her slender throat, "_Oh, the fragility of you... it makes me want to go back on __my word and snap your divine neck._"

"Unhand me. You are _not _going to be doing anything." She began to mutter a Kido incantation under her breath before the Hollow pressed his fingers over her mouth.

"_Hush, pretty girl._"

Rukia tried to push against him, but his manipulating strength prevented her from being able to move so much as her toes. He sniggered manically, lowering his face towards hers before deciding to tighten the grip on her neck.

"Bankai." The quiet voice of Byakuya travelled across the ground toward the Hollow who did not move.

There was no chance he'd be able to use his Bankai in the state he was in.

Besides... he would deal with _him _later.

His spiritual pressure would not relent, and he had got the entire audience held in a possessive lock.

Nobody was going anywhere.

Not any time soon.

Not until _he _said the words.

Wondering just what he could do with himself to pass the time of Byakuya's slow death, he decided it would be fun to torment Ichigo with his girlfriend, "_You know, King... I knew Rukia was a little devil in the bedroom, but she's even more of one on the ground outside. But you'd know all about that, wouldn't you? What about you, Rukia? What do you say to all this? Not a lot? Oh... of course... you can't breathe._"

His cruel laugh suddenly cut itself short and was replaced by a strangled cry as a thousand blades gouged deep into his white skin. As a disturbed silence fell among the crowds, even the rain slowed and every eyes was upon the glowing body of Ichigo's Hollow. The light grew and intensified and before long, it dispersed into small, white shards, reflecting off Ichigo's morphing body.

A shatter snapped the silence in two and a muffled yell echoed through the streets.

Rukia picked herself up, the trauma twisted into each one of her features as her darkening eyes landed on the bloodied body of her lover.

Ichigo was kneeling on the ground, his wounds gushing out onto the stone floor. Rukia flinched as she heard a pained groan escape his lips before his body shook violently. Ignoring every nerve ending in her whole being protesting against her movement, she forced herself to move towards him, her aching arm outstretched.

"Ichi..." She murmured, struggling to maintain consciousness.

His body convulsed before he threw up a pool of blood.

"Somebody help him." A quiet voice from the crowd spoke through the silence, "Somebody _help _him!"

"No!" The tremor in Ichigo's voice rang through the darkened sky, "No... It's... over."

He crawled along the street and heaved against the wall as Rukia stumbled towards him, but he held a hand out, "Rukia... give me time. Please."

"Ichigo... I'm sorry... but... Please don't be ... mad... dammit!" She clutched her stomach and fell forwards, worry contorting her expression, "Ichi... don't let this... change anything... between us... please..."

He spat another mouthful of blood onto the floor and leaned his head down, "Stay, Rukia... Get better... please... But I... I need time..." He trailed off, an agonised grunt leaving his mouth before he shook his head, "I love you, Rukia..."

And then he went.

He used what little energy he had left to disappear from sight.

But, the flash-step wasn't what almost killed him.

It wasn't just leaving Rukia again, either.

It was knowing she chose Byakuya over him.

It was knowing somehow... he was _always _going to be second best.

…

"Mama?"

What sounded like a million fists knocking on a million doors in her head drowned out the quiet voice of a small boy.

"Mama?" The voice repeated and black slowly faded into grey and then the darkness subsided, "I'm sorry for waking you."

Attempting to push away the drums in her head, Rukia tried to prop herself up on the pillows to see a small crowd of people at her bedside. Her eyes first focused on her son, and that was all she needed to see.

She didn't care who else was there; she wanted to see a familiar face.

When she looked at Hiro, she saw two.

Him, and the almost identical image of his father.

Feeling a pang of guilt pound in her chest, she exhaled, "I... I really appreciate you all... being here... but..."

"...She needs some time. Alone." The voice of Renji finished off her sentence, "Come on, guys. Let's go."

She nodded at him, gratefully, and every other member stood up and made to leave.

As Hiro gave one more fleeting glance at his Mama, he too stood up.

"Hiro," She muttered, quietly, "Wait."

Sending her a smile, he remained standing at her bedside, placing his small hand on hers.

As the visitors filed out of the room, Renji was left standing at the door, and he turned to face her, a grave expression on his face, "Rukia... I'm sorry about what happened. Truly. I didn't think it'd all end up like this."

She sighed, closing her eyes, briefly, "None of us did. Thank you, Renji."

He inclined his head, "Hope you feel better soon."

Then he too followed the others out of her room.

"Mama... what happened?" Hiro asked, once the door had closed and they were left alone.

Extending her arm and placing her hand on his soft cheek, she sent him a smile, "I don't remember much of what happened, and I don't know what's going to happen either. But what I do know is that this whole thing isn't over. But, I know that we're going to make it through it all, okay, baby?"

He looked down, fixing his burning amber eyes on the bed, "What about Daddy? Is his going to be okay?"

She nodded, "Daddy's going to be fine. He's a fighter, just like you. He'll pull through."

Hiro set his jaw and clambered onto the mattress, sitting down beside his Mother, "And what about... you know... is everything going to be okay with..." He could barely bring himself to speak, but Rukia kissed the top of his head.

"Don't worry, baby, everything's going to be fine."

...

"Son, everything's going to be fine. I'll take your questions later. Just stay with me, just for a moment. Please."

Opening his heavy eyelids, the only thing Ichigo could see was a group of blurry shadows surrounding his limp body.

He didn't _think _he was bleeding anymore, but it was hard to tell.

Every sense he possessed was numbed and desensitized. All he could do was stay in the same position he woke up in.

Slowly, his sight began to return and he could define a few of the silhouettes to be people he knew.

Urahara and Yoruichi, Orihime and Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, his two sisters... and his Father.

His head span and he fell backwards onto the pillow.

Evidently, he'd just tried – and failed – to sit up.

"Just sit back and rest, son. You'll be fine. Miss Inoue, Urahara and myself, of course, are all working on your wounds. Your friends have been wonderful... shall I tell them to come back later?"

Ichigo couldn't reply. His tongue was stuck. His head was in a thousand different places at once. He felt totally overwhelmed.

His father held up a hand, "We'll come back later for you. I'll leave you with Orihime and she can finish off my job. I think she's... more capable than I am at this."

He tried to shake his head, but found his neck wouldn't allow it.

Staying exactly where he was as the rest of his friends and family left, he could feel his body gradually de-numb (if that wasn't a real word, then it was now!) itself.

His eyes landed on Orihime's face and he made a gallant effort to smile at her, despite the fact his cheeks were beginning to burn.

Along with the rest of his body.

His smile faltered as she bit her lip, "I'm sorry about what happened, Ichigo."

"Don'... be. Not... your... fault, righ'?" He murmured, pushing away the vague, disjointed memories his mind was forming. She let loose a sigh and positioned her hands over his wounds.

"No. But... I'm still sorry. I know it's hard for you to talk... but, is everything okay with Rukia?" He appreciated the genuine concern in her tone, but he could not bring himself to reply.

Was everything okay with Rukia?

No.

He gently shook his head, "Dunno."

"You love each other. That's plain to see. And I really want her to be happy... After all... she made me happy."

So, there was something he was missing, right?

"Yeah?" He prompted.

She nodded, thoughtfully, "You know... me and Uryu... we're together now."

When he didn't respond, she shrugged, "I guess you don't seem too surprised, huh?"

He shook his head, "No... Not really. The thing is... I saw you two... uh... I..."

A heavy blush crept onto her cheeks and she glanced away, "You saw us... what? You saw us... have.. s–"

"–_No_. No... I... now have some... really disturbing images in my head. No, I just saw you both... kissing on the sofa in your house." Then he creased his eyebrows, "Wait... so you and Uryu have actually... had... s–"

"–_No_." She interrupted, shaking her head, before colouring once again, "That is... yes. We have. Not many times, though... only about four or something."

Ichigo wheezed a chuckle, "That's more times than me and Rukia have done it..." Bringing up her name seemed to reawaken buried emotions within his chest and he winced – partially because of the stabbing headache he had acquired, but also because of everything that had happened between him and the shinigami.

"Wow, Ichigo, I'm surprised. I imagined you two probably would have had a pretty passionate relationship..."

Perhaps this was completely uncharacteristic for the two of them to be so open, but Ichigo felt that right now, he needed somebody to talk to. Orihime had been a great friend to him. Since he now knew she had moved on from him, he knew he could trust her, "Yeah... we do." He shared a significant look... with himself, "But... considering certain circumstances... we didn't get many opportunities... Anyway... so the reason I got banished from the Soul Society was because Byakuya walked in on us just before we... were about to... Sorry... probably too much information."

"No – don't worry about it... weirdly... I don't feel as uncomfortable talking to you about this stuff... as I would, usually. I mean, ever since I've got with Uryu – don't take this the wrong way – but I realised that yes, I still love you, but not in the way I used to. I don't mind talking to you about things I would tell close friends like Tatsuki... do you know what I mean?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I do. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

She smiled – not a typical, nervous Orihime smile – but a genuine, warm smile, "You didn't. I'm glad you were honest with me."

They were both quiet before Orihime straightened up, "Well, just get some rest, and you'll be better in no time." As she walked towards the door, Ichigo blurted an unintelligible sentence of gratitude – and although it wasn't very clear, she got the message.

"You're welcome." As she paused by the door, Ichigo knew she had something else to say. He also knew he wouldn't like it. As if thinking better of it, the ginger girl gave a tight smile before making to move away.

"Wait. Whatever it is you have to say about her... just say it." He told her, a pleading gleam in his eyes.

She nodded, slowly, "Well, alright. I don't want Rukia to become your enemy. I know that will never happen. But just because she protected her brother, it does not mean she loves him more than you. She just wants to keep the peace. She loves you so much, Ichigo. Don't let her love go to waste. See her as soon as you can. Please."

Before he could respond, she had edged from the room and closed the door firmly behind her.

Well Orihime could say what she liked, but she did not see the expression on Rukia's face just before he was about to kill Byakuya.

She hated him.

She hated him for what he was going to do to Byakuya.

She hated him for what he did to her.

Feeling his insides crumble, Ichigo screwed his eyes shut, "Dammit."

"Hey, son, is everything okay?"

Ichigo opened his eyes to see his Father sitting by his bedside, "Hey, Mr Trainer..."

Isshin gave half a smile in return, "So, if you're wanting to ask me questions, now is the time to do it."

Ichigo weighed his thoughts carefully out in his mind before he nodded, "Alright, first question. Why didn't you tell me you were a Shinigami before? No wait – why is it that you have been pretending for so long? Like the time you kicked me out... did you know I was telling the truth, or what?"

His father shook his head, "Like I said before, nothing came clear to me until a few days ago. I haven't always been a Shinigami. I mean... I was before... It's just... Where's Urahara? He's got the antidote..."

"What? What antidote? What're you talking about?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"A few years back... after the winter war and Aizen, the Soul Society wiped my memory. They were scared I was going to reach my full potential again amongst other things... Besides from the fact I broke a fair few rules myself... Anyway, so they stripped me of my powers and wiped my memory. But... remember when I told you about Dangai?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No. I don't remember anything about that day... all I remember is knowing how to do it."

Isshin nodded, expectantly, "My guess is that they wiped your memory of me being a Shinigami."

"Why would they do that?"

Giving a wry smile, the head of the Kurosaki house shrugged, "They were scared you'd rebel and bring my memory back. But Urahara has been working on an antidote and I finally got one made to perfection that didn't involve... awkward side effects."

"Awkward side effects? Such as what?" Ichigo asked, his brow furrowing deeper.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. It's fine. But, anyway, so this antidote takes about a week to restore your complete memory back. At least, it did with me. So, I had no idea when I kicked you out what was happening. I guess some things you said rung certain bells, but I couldn't understand why. It's taken some time for me to get my head around it all, but I'm getting there."

That was a lot to process for an injured Ichigo.

He just inclined his head, a little dazed, "Right..."

Isshin laughed and ruffled his hair, "Get some more rest, kid. I gotta go out. See you later."

"Wait – why did you knock me out when all the elite guards tried to kill me?"

"Ah, because I didn't want you to kill me. If I'd have come and saved your butt and you'd have known who I was – you would have stopped at nothing to try and kill me. You needed a time out. Besides... it was a little difficult for me to keep a leash on my powers... Guess I got a little carried away."

"You did not... you liar. You just wanted to see if you were stronger than me, yet." Ichigo rolled his eyes as he saw his father grin mischievously at him.

"Anyway, I really do have to go."

"Yeah, okay, got more training to do?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Isshin laughed as he shook his head, "Not this time. See you later, kid."

His Father really was an idiot sometimes...

…

"Mama, when are you going to tell Daddy?"

Rukia was in her bed, where she had been instructed to stay until her injuries had healed by Unohana. Her loyal son had not left the house once. He vowed he would keep her safe until she was well enough to take care of herself – despite her protests.

"Tell Daddy what?" She asked, watching her son pad softly into her bedroom.

"Everything." He replied, clambering onto the bed to sit beside her.

Sighing, she shrugged her tender shoulders, "When he's ready to hear it."

Curling up by her legs and resting his head on her thighs, Hiro looked up at his Mama, "I miss him."

She nodded, slowly, "Yes. So do I. But I should be better in no time. When I'm better, I'll go and see him. I just hope he's cooled down by then and be ready to forgive me."

"You did nothing wrong. I can understand why Daddy was mad with Byakuya, but I can understand why you saved him. Daddy isn't stupid. I think he'll know it's only right to forgive you – and I think he'll want to. Daddy loves you a lot, Mama."

She glanced away, biting down on her lip.

Running a soothing hand through her son's hair, she exhaled, "I don't want to pressure him. But, don't you worry, Hiro. Things will turn out alright in the end. Sometimes, we just have to wait."

"Well, waiting is boring, Mama! Daddy doesn't like waiting, either." Hiro narrowed his amber eyes at Rukia, willing her to see his point of view. Both he and his father were incredibly similar in that sense...

"That's why Daddy is always getting himself into trouble. Sometimes, you _need _to sit back and wait."

"But other times you don't need to. Now is one of those times. He's been waiting for you for long enough, Mama."

Why did Hiro have to be right all the time?

That was _her _job!

Grumpily, Rukia rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright, if I feel better tomorrow, I'll think about it. But if I go, you'll have to stay here."

Hiro considered this for a moment before he nodded, "Fine. But you make sure you tell Daddy to get his ass back to Seretei as soon as he can, or I'll have to drag him back here by his orange hair."

Blinking in mild shock, Miss Kuchiki raised her thin eyebrows, "I beg your pardon."

Replying with a grin, Hiro sat up, "You heard me. Make sure to pass it on. Anyway, it's getting late. I should be going to bed now. Unless... you need me to stay?"

Giving a short, unexpected laugh, Rukia shook her head, "No, you go off to bed, young man. And watch your language. But thank you for everything, Hiro."

Planting a fleeting kiss on her cheek, he hopped lithely off the bed, "Goodnight, Mama. Sleep tight!"

Shaking her head, still chuckling a little to herself, Rukia leaned back against the pillows.

That boy would be the death of her one day...

**So, the lyrics underneath this paragraph are from a song called You by Switchfoot. I kind of think they're relatable to Ichigo and how he's currently feeling about Rukia. It's a really beautiful song, and I'd suggest listening to it. Anyway, thank you all so, so much for your reviews and just to give you all a little heads up, this fanfic is finally coming to a close. There'll be a few more chapters, but that doesn't mean it has to be the end of the story if you guys don't want it to be. If you want me to do a sequel, please let me know! Thanks again! Oh, and forgive the errors/ rushed parts. I tried my best on this chapter considering I've had hardly any time to write it in.**

_There's always something  
>in the way<br>There's always something  
>getting through<br>but it's not me  
>it's You, it's You<em>

_Sometimes ignorance  
>Rings true<br>But hope is not in  
>What I know<br>It's not in me..me  
>It's in You, it's in You<em>

_It's all I know  
>It's all I know<br>It's all I know_

_I find peace when  
>I'm confused<br>I find hope when  
>I'm let down<br>Not in me ... me  
>In You<br>It's in you_

_I hope to lose myself  
>For good<br>I hope to find it in the end  
>Not in me ... me<br>In You  
>In You<br>In You_

_It's all I know  
>It's all I know<br>It's all I know_

_In You  
>In You<br>Its in You  
>Its in You<em>

_There's always something in the way  
>There's always something getting through<br>But it's not me  
>It's You<br>It's You  
>It's You ... <em>


	30. Special Delivery

**Thank you so, so much guys! All your reviews are so good and supportive – and I love hearing all your ideas, thoughts and loves/hates about my story. This story is for you guys (and partially for me) but there's no way I would have got this far without the support I've received. So, as a thank you, I'm putting this chapter up earlier than I was going to. Hope you enjoy!**

"Good morning, Ichigo, are you feeling better today?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows at Yuzu, who smiled happily up at him, piling breakfast into his dish. He wore only a pair of grey boxers under his dressing gown – he was still far too lazy to change.

"I am now." He told her, sampling a piece of buttered toast, "This tastes really good, Yuzu."

He knew his sister loved feedback on her cooking, and she had been working so hard to help Ichigo's recovery that little bit easier to cope with. That was the good thing about Yuzu – she was so selfless. The least he could do was pay her a well-deserved compliment.

"Thank you, Ichigo! Although... it's only toast."

"Well, I've always said your toast is the best."

Her beam suggested to him he'd said the right words, but concern overtook the gratitude on her features, "But really, how are you feeling?"

He shrugged as Karin and their Father entered the room.

"Yeah, son, how's it going?" Isshin asked, sitting down and opening his newspaper up, "What's new?"

"Well... I can finally walk without tripping over every few steps. I'm going to be fine. But... I am kinda wondering why I'm taking so long to heal."

Isshin peered over the top of his paper and scratched the thin blanket of stubble on his chin, "I'm guessing that it isn't just physical wounds that need healing. Because you were already drained from energy once your Hollow left you, from the sounds of it, Byakuya's Bankai wasn't particularly helpful, either. But, you were feeling emotionally raw and confused, which is often the reason why patients find it so difficult to heal their physical wounds. Health isn't just physical. It's mental, social and emotional as well."

"What he said." Karin waved a hand disinterestedly at her Dad and took a mouthful of breakfast.

Looking a little blank, Ichigo blinked at Isshin, "Sure."

"So..." Isshin fixed his eyes on his paper and took a sip of orange juice before continuing, conversationally, "...You thought about what you're going to do with yourself in the next few days?"

That _clearly _meant... 'When are you going to see Rukia?'

"Oh... I'd almost forgotten how good food tasted... Man, I'm starved!" Ichigo crammed a whole piece of toast into his mouth, preventing any further conversation from his part.

"Steady on, Ichigo, you'll choke if you're not careful!" Yuzu exclaimed, staring incredulously at her brother. What had got into him all of a sudden?

"Whu? M'ungry." Came the muffled reply of Ichigo as he forced another bite into his mouth.

"I think he's trying to communicate with us somehow..." Karin remarked, a little sardonically.

Believing that the topic of conversation his Father attempted to begin had now fizzled out and died, Ichigo decided it was fine to continue eating like a regular human being and swallowed his current mouthful with a sip of juice.

"Just before you go ahead and eat the whole table, Ichigo, just answer something for me, will you?" Isshin was looking pointedly at his son as he closed his paper, placing it down beside his breakfast, "Have you even given any thoughts to when you'll next be seeing–"

"–No." He snapped, his fingers tightening on his glass, "I haven't. I highly doubt she's thought about it either."

"I'm sure that's not true." Isshin reasoned, leaning back in his chair, intently watching him through dark eyes.

Standing up, causing the chair to scrape along the laminate floor, Ichigo popped his shoulder in and out of its socket, irritably, "You didn't see the look on her face, Dad."

"Ichigo..."

"Don't bother. Whatever it is you're going to say – I don't wanna hear it." He picked up his pots and took them to the sink, dropping them in the water.

Copying his son's movements, the head of the Kurosaki household stood up and made his way towards Ichigo, "I know you don't wanna hear it, kid. But sometimes... you gotta hear stuff you don't wanna hear."

Sloshing the soapy water over his dish, Ichigo shrugged, "And sometimes, you don't."

"You miss them. You miss them both. You think about her every second of the day – you want to see your son again. You need to be a good Dad. Do you not think you should go back?"

Releasing a bitter laugh, he shook his head, "Not unless I want to be killed."

"I really don't think Yamamoto would allow that after what happened. I think they finally know they're in the wrong."

Ichigo clicked his tongue, "I was talking about Rukia and Hiro. They're the ones likely to murder me..."

"Why's that?" His father asked, leaning against the counter.

"Because – because I tried to kill her brother while he was defenceless! I don't know... She was willing to die for him! She was willing for me – her Captain – to kill her. That's not right."

"You're not just her Captain, Ichigo. You're her future! Don't you want to see her?"

"No!" He punched his hand into the water and when it sprayed his face, he flinched, "Wait – yes. Yes, I do wanna see her. But..."

"But nothing! You want to see her – then make an effort."

"It's not about whether _I _want to see her. It's about whether she's ready to let her and Hiro see me or not. But she isn't here. It's been a month! A whole damned month! Her brother won't be stopping her from coming, since he finally admitted he made a mistake. What else am I supposed to think?"

Isshin considered this for a moment before shrugging, "Maybe she's still in recovery."

"Yeah right. Rukia's never in recovery for this long. She didn't even get _that _injured. Just a few... minor... things." He lowered his gaze and stared angrily at the bubbles floating happily on top of the water.

Stupid bubbles.

They didn't have a single care in the world.

Why?

Because they were freakin' bubbles!

Damn, if he was a bubble he'd be satisfied with life. Just float around and then 'pop', they were gone. Simple as. But no – he had to get stuck with a stupid-ass Hollow, who –

"_Ichigo, I hate to say this to you... But I think you're losing it._"

After the battle, Ichigo and his Hollow had come to a sort of agreement. When he was fighting, he'd allow the Hollow to merge his powers with his own, in order for them both to become as one. But the condition was that they agreed on one goal and stuck to it. There would be no betrayal to the other. The Hollow had a little difficulty accepting these terms at first, until Ichigo said it was that or nothing.

So, he took it.

Since then, they seemed to cool down their arguments and even on the very odd occasion, get along.

Even though it was strange, it made Ichigo feel much better about himself.

A laugh escaped his lips and he shook his head. His Hollow was right.

He was jealous of a freakin' bubble, for goodness sake...

"Maybe she got hurt worse than you thought." Isshin snapped his son out of his disturbed reverie.

"Or..." Ichigo ran the hot tap into the bowl and scowled, "...Maybe she just _doesn't_ want to see me. I mean... I _did _try to kill her brother, after all. I'd be pretty pissed too if she tried to brutally murder one of my sister's if they'd made a mistake like that."

"So, you're saying you're sorry?"

"No. I'm not sorry for wanting to kill him. I'm just sorry for acting on my anger. I'm sorry for hurting Rukia, that's all." Twisting the tap off, he dabbled his fingers in the tub of hot water, drawing in deep, measure breaths, "What do you suggest I do, Dad?"

"Well... if she doesn't come here in the next day or two – go to her. Maybe she thinks you're still mad with her."

"I'm not mad with her as such... I'm mostly mad with myself. I guess I'm a little cheesed off that she loves him more than me, but I can't really expect anything different, can I? After all.. she's known him longer..."

Isshin popped his lips, "She might be scared if she thinks you won't forgive her."

"Well, I guess I asked for some time, and I got it. Can you not just send her a black butterfly and tell her to come over, or something?"

Creasing his face up in half-amusement and half-confusion, Ichigo's father shook his head, "Don't be stupid. It'll happen sooner or later... trust me. If she loves you, she'll want to see you. She just may be facing the same dilemma as you and one of you needs to break it before your worlds fall apart. Just... don't let her go again."

"Fine!" Ichigo stomped his foot on the floor – before realising that it wasn't a good idea – and winced in pain, "Alright... I'll wait for no less than two days. If she isn't here by then, I'll send her a butterfly and... damn..."

"What is it?" Isshin asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't think I can wait two days... All this talk is... making me miss her more. But she needs the opportunity to decide whether she wants to see me or not. I'll wait for one day, and if she isn't here, then I'll go to her."

Isshin looked satisfied, and he nodded, "Good. Well, me and the girls are off shopping."

"Since when do you like shopping?" Ichigo returned, his eyebrow quirking.

"Since when do you wash the pots?" His father smirked, pushing his pots into the bowl, "But while you're at it... you can do mine too. Are you ready, girls? Oh, and Ichigo, I'm expecting a delivery – listen out for the door, please."

"Sure..."

"We'll probably be back in about... four hours or so... you know how Yuzu gets when she sees Chappy!"

Chappy...

"Hey... Yuzu, do me a favour, will you? I'd come with you... but I need to wait in for the delivery. I'd go upstairs and get it but I'm all crippled and stuff. On my set of drawers, there's a wallet with some money in it – also, right next to it is a Chappy magazine. It isn't mine, so don't give me that look, alright?! But there's a special edition Chappy Rabbit hat and mittens circled in red... do me a favour and pick it up, will you?"

She tilted her head to one side and nodded, "Don't tell me you're starting to get in touch with your feminine side, are you?"

"Idiot, Yuzu, it's for Rukia." Karin tutted and enlightenment dawned on her sister's features.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" She squealed, causing the back of Ichigo's neck to colour.

"Oh, shut up, and go and get my money."

The twins stood up and slid their dishes into the water, "Thanks, Ichi! We know you love washing up."

He watched them all exit the room, all wearing identical grins and he set his jaw.

Sometimes his family were the most aggravating people in the world...

…

Well, the dishes were finally done... he'd even swept up the kitchen floor.

What was wrong with him? He never cleaned the house.

Maybe he was just trying to do _something _that would detract his mind away from her.

Leaning against the broom, he wiped his head with the back of his hand, staring out the window.

What else could he do to keep himself busy?

Dropping onto his knees, he leaned forwards onto his knuckles and attempted to push up from the floor.

However, this didn't go quite to plan, and instead he ended up falling flat on his face.

"Ouch..."

He really wanted some sleep, but he had to wait for the frigging delivery man to arrive.

_Come on, deliver your crap already!_

But then, as if prompted, there was a sudden knock on the door.

Finally!

Propping the broom up against the kitchen counter, he arched his back, feeling his spine crack. Mooching towards the door, he wondered what his Father had ordered.

Probably some new medical equipment or something...

As he opened the door, his eyes met a familiar looking delivery girl.

But then his amber eyes widened comically; it wasn't a delivery girl at all.

A strikingly attractive, beautiful – yet petite form stood before him, her pale cheeks flushed and glossy raven hair catching the rays of golden sun. Yet, as perfect as she looked, her violet eyes were blank and empty.

There was very little that scared him more than that expression.

Give him a thousand Menos Grande – he would much rather face a hoard of them instead.

She was wearing a floaty, pale blue dress that looked modest enough, but was tempting enough for Ichigo to want to rip it right off to reveal the rest of those smooth, white legs of hers.

As it happened, he was a little unnerved by her sudden appearance. She wasn't wearing that dress because she was here on business. She wore it because it was comfortably casual. She didn't come here to start an argument. She was here to talk. Or here to yell... or something.

"R-Rukia..." Was all he could manage to stutter, his eyebrows climbing towards his hairline.

She inclined her head, her chin jutted minimally outwards, unintentionally showing Ichigo just how hard she was trying to keep it together.

He wanted desperately to just reach out to her, but she held her hand up as his arms raised, "Please... Just give me a moment."

Nodding, he took a step back a little resentfully, gesturing his arm to the side, "Uh... Maybe we should do this inside..."

She deliberated for a second before striding into the house.

It hurt that she was wearing the mask for him.

He knew it was a mask, because only _he_ could see the flaws.

If she was as calm inside as she seemed on the outside, she wouldn't be so rigid and uptight. He knew inside she was falling apart. But if he told her so, he knew he'd only crush what little pride she had left.

Leading her into the living room, he pointed to the sofa and obediently, she sat down. Dropping down opposite her on the chair, he waited for her to speak.

It felt so wrong.

They were alone together, yet neither one was making the effort to touch the other. If this was another scenario, they would either be cuddled up together, his hands in her hair and on her waist, or they would be making fervent love on the living room floor...

His insides ached at this possibility... Rukia really was so damn good in bed... or against the wall... or under a tree... or wherever they happened to be at the time...

Wearily, he examined her features. Would this be the last time he got to see them?

After another moment of thick silence, Rukia sighed, "Look, I'm sorry okay?"

"What?" If he was expecting something, it wasn't that.

"I'm sorry." She repeated, twisting her fingers together, uncomfortably.

Crossing one leg over the other, Ichigo clasped his hands together, "And what are you sorry for exactly?"

She lowered her gaze to land on her lap and she shrugged, timidly, "I don't know. Everything."

"Define 'everything'." He demanded, his brows creasing.

Folding her arms across her chest and resting one leg over the other, she replied, "I'm sorry you were put in that position."

"Right... so you were sorry you had to make it difficult for yourself?"

"What?" She looked up meeting his gaze with hers, "No. I'm sorry that I..."

"...That you chose him over me? You're sorry that you hurt me? Or you're sorry you didn't come visit sooner or let me know you want to see me? You're sorry for what exactly? Please, tell me, because I have no idea." He knew he was overreacting, but seeing her really dug up every passionate emotion he had ever felt around her. He knew she wouldn't appreciate him kissing the face off her right then, because there were things she had to say. But he had to react somehow – and because anger was the next easiest emotion to cope with, he let go.

She shook her head, slowly, "Yes, I'm sorry for all those things except the first one."

"I knew it!" He growled, suddenly standing up, his fists clenched, "There's no need to explain. He's family, isn't he? I get it."

Mirroring his actions, she squared up to him, her old fierce nature roaring back to life, "Are you suggesting... You... think I chose him over you? Are you serious?"

"I don't know!" He threw his arms out to the side, "The way you looked at me back there – I thought you were gonna slice my heart into a million pieces!"

"The way I looked at you?" She repeated, confused.

"Yes! The kind of empty, death glare you'd see a predator sending it's prey!"

"Well, I'm sorry for being upset! But I never meant that look for you! I was angry at myself and the situation and at the Soul Society and everything! It wasn't a look intended for you!" She replied, her face slowly reddening.

"Then, when you didn't turn up to see me, I thought you were going to stay mad with me forever! Alright, I made a mistake; I let the anger fester inside me! Whatever, I'm sorry for that! But... I know he's always the one you suck up to – though I don't know why!"

"I do not suck up to him!" She protested, glaring at him through furious eyes, "How dare you say that?"

"It's what you've always done! It's always him who has to be the one who comes between us! Your – your execution a-and, now this! It's just so frustrating!"

"So, while you were back here busy recovering or doing whatever the hell it was you were doing, you think I was having a lovely, easy life back there, do you?"

"I was training! I was getting stronger for _you_! You have no idea what I did for you!" He spat, furiously, and when she blinked in shock, he continued, "I bet your life was easier than my life back here. After all... you're a precious noble. You have to be waited on hand and foot – hey! That hurt!"

Rukia glared lividly at him and kicked him as hard as she could in the shin.

"How _dare _you imply that I was enjoying my time away from you? Idon't care about nobility. Byakuya saw to it that I was no longer a noble, a lieutenant, or even allowed out of the house! I was kept prisoner in that mansion for weeks!"

Regaining his balance, Ichigo launched himself at her, tackling her to the ground. Shock passed across her features. She couldn't get into a fight right then. That wasn't acceptable.

"So, why did you save him?!" Ichigo bellowed, pinning her arms either side of her head.

"Because he's my brother! I've already _told_ you! Are you honestly _that _dimwitted?!" Clearly, she wasn't impressed, "And yes, his opinion matters to me! It matters to me like your sisters' opinions matter to you! I was protecting him because I knew you might end up regretting killing him. Although he made a mistake, he's still my brother! I still love him! But, I never chose him over you!" Wrenching her arms from under his grasp, she swung her fist and connected it with Ichigo's jaw. Raising her feet upwards, she pushed them against his chest and he fell onto his back only to find Rukia suddenly straddling his stomach, her violet eyes burning with hatred.

"Oof..." He groaned as he crashed to the floor, "Oh, really? Is that so? Well, if that's the case why did you wait so long to come see me?" He asked, trying to ignore the fact that he was a little helpless against her when she adopted this position on top of him.

Maintaining that expressionless façade on her features, she leaned forwards and placed a foot on each of his wrists, pushing them back against the floor either side of his orange head, "You asked for time and I gave it to you."

"Well, you should have known that time away from you doesn't mean a whole month! It means a few days! Even then, it's hard for me to continue on without you!" He whined, only half-heartedly trying to free himself from her hold.

Her glare narrowed, "Well, maybe when you took the commitment of becoming my boyfriend, you should have added that into the contract!"

"This is a freakin' relationship, not a business deal! Damn, you're even starting to sound like your brother!"

"Ichigo, I'm sick of this! I _missed _you! I wanted to come see you, but in case it escaped your notice, I was under house arrest!" The slender fingers splayed out on his firm chest twitched towards his throat.

"Well, you're not a weakling! You could have escaped!"

"Why would I have done that? I'm _sick _of running! But, in fact, I did escape once – that was because our son was being bullied at the Soul Academy and I went to go sort it out! If I'd have come to you, I would have. But I couldn't!"

"He was being bullied? Why?" Ichigo asked, momentarily side-tracked.

"Never mind that! We aren't discussing him right now. We have to sort out ourselves."

Narrowing his eyes at the lethal woman on top of him, he snapped, "And how do you expect us to sort ourselves out with you pinning me to the ground?"

Pushing her face testily towards his, she replied, venomously, "If you weren't being such a damn _idiot_, then I wouldn't _have _to put you in this position."

"Well, if you weren't being so violent, you would have discovered that words could sort this problem out!" He retorted, angrily.

"I know you hate talking about problems. That's why you went after my brother with a blade, and not a speech."

"So, now it's my fault, huh?!" Ichigo roared, the colour flooding to his cheeks.

"Mr Kurosaki? Hello?" A voice from around the corner drifted into the room, and Ichigo tore his eyes away from hers.

She was surprised at how easily he pulled his hands from her and placed them on her waist. She was a little annoyed at how nonchalant he was when he stood up and set her down gently on the floor. Was he just humouring her? Was he just letting her pin him down? Of course, she knew he was strong, but she thought he might have struggled just a little.

Rukia knew she was very strong for a female – and even for a shinigami. But for him to just _let _her pin him like a father might pretend to let his child win in a fight was humiliating.

"I'll be back in a moment." Striding purposefully from the room, he approached the door where a man stood, clutching a large parcel in his arms.

"Oh, hey, you left the door open... your Dad not in?" He asked, placing it on the floor.

Ichigo shook his head, "No. Need me to sign that?" He pointed to the slip of paper on top of the huge box and the delivery man nodded, hurriedly taking out a pen and handing it over.

"Look, I'm sorry for interrupting..."

"Forget it. It's fine."

"She sounds a lot like my wife when she's angry... Completely terrifying, aren't they?"

Giving a tight smile, Ichigo nodded his head, "They sure are." He finished scratching his signature down on the paper, and gave the pen back to him, "Later."

He dismissed the delivery man away and dragged the box into the lobby before exhaling. Who knew what was about to happen?

He needed to calm down.

He didn't want to lose her.

Not again.

Turning on his heel, he headed back to the living room where Rukia was standing, with her back to him.

Except the way she was holding her posture was exactly the way he was feeling. He could see she was subdued and regretful.

He was too.

Sighing, he took three steps towards her so his front was barely touching her back. Just another inch and they'd be connected again.

Having her mount his chest in that way reawakened the powerful emotions he felt when she touched him. He knew he could not live another day without her touch. Whether it be beating each other up, or making love, he knew he _had _to have her physically and not just emotionally.

"I lied." The small sentence left her lips in a broken whisper.

"What?" He asked, his voice soft.

She bowed her head forwards, and sighed, "Before when I said I gave you time... I lied. I didn't give you time. At least not on purpose... I wanted to see you earlier. I did, honestly... but..." She trailed off, her shoulders slacking.

Rukia was strong.

She would never show weakness unless there was something big getting her down. Even then, she'd only let a small percentage of her hurt show... and that was to him. But, he could sense something was troubling her.

Something big.

He was going to ask what she was talking about, but he knew she would tell him when she was ready. Instead, he wound his strong arms about her waist and drew her back against his chest, sighing at the immediate comfort he felt. Placing his lips in her hair, he took a whiff of that divine smell she carried with her wherever she went.

It wasn't a smell he could describe. It was delicate, yet completely dangerous at the same time – like a solvent. It was addictive, but if you inhaled too much, it could knock you dead in an instant.

It really suited her personality...

But, he couldn't give a damn. Death by Rukia... possibly _the _best way to go.

Relaxing in his arms, she felt him pick her up easily and bring her to nestle comfortably into his lap on the armchair. That was all it took. His warmth. His touch.

She melted against him, her head finding its favourite spot on his shoulder. Curling her fingers around the side of his neck, she whispered, "I really missed you... I've hardly been able to breathe without you, Ichigo. I can't... _ever _do that again."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he dropped his jaw on the top of her head and sighed, "I know how you feel. So... you were saying earlier? About not being able to visit?"

He felt her tense, "Oh... it's just... I tried to come earlier, but Urahara had difficulty getting me a gigai."

"That's out of character for him." Ichigo commented, resting his other hand on her upper thigh, "Did he say why?"

"Well... that's the thing. It was difficult because I... he couldn't get one for me... Well, he could, but it took a lot of preparation... it's just..."

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern lining his tone.

When she didn't reply, he felt his worry increase. Pulling away, he moved his hand from her thigh to cup her cheek. Tilting her head towards his, he looked meaningfully into her eyes, "What's wrong?"

All she could do was just look at him.

"Rukia?" He ran his thumb along her cheek, "What is it? Is there something wrong? Are you sick?"

Drawing her lower lip under her teeth, she closed her eyes, "I don't entirely know how to tell you, but– "

"– You _are _sick, aren't you? Oh, I knew something like this was going to happen! The second things start to work out, something else goes wrong. It's so damn typical, isn't it?!" Taking his hand from her cheek, he ran it through his unruly mop the way he did when he was too stressed to sit still. She opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off, "It's all my fault! I should have come back for you! But no, I let you worry yourself sick! Literally! And now, you're ill and... and... it's not... fatal, is it? Oh, gods above, please tell me it's not fatal. I could never forgive myself if I– "

"– Ichigo, shut up. It's not your fault. It's– "

"– Of course it's my fault!" He sighed, feeling fairly close to tears. How could she just sit there so cool and under control while he was a nervous wreck?!

"Listen to me!" When she was sue she had his full attention, she opened her mouth to continue, "It's not that, Ichigo, it's– "

"– Ichigo? We're home!" The voice of his father bellowed through the entire house, and Ichigo's eyes swept Rukia's one last time before their father bounded into the room.

"Tell me later." He mouthed and she nodded, silently.

"Is that... Rukia?" Ichigo didn't have to look to know that his father was currently dancing about the room like an over-excited schoolgirl. Rukia swung her legs over Ichigo and stood up, pulling him up with her. Standing behind her, he placed his hands on her waist, subtly pressing his stomach against her back as he met his father's steady gaze.

"No, it's her twin." Ichigo rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue.

"Well..." Isshin smirked, "if it was Rukia, I would have expected to see the house up in flames. Or have you two got past that stage and cooled off?"

"What made you think we would be fighting?" Ichigo asked, quirking an eyebrow.

He raised his eyebrows, "So... you weren't fighting?"

"We weren't _fighting _as such." Ichigo told him, indignantly.

Amusedly, his father nodded, "I see. So, how did that fist-shaped bruise appear on your face?"

"It was just a lucky punch..." He replied, feeling Rukia's body shake in concealed laughter, "Look, mind if we do this reunion thing later, Dad? It's just we still have some things we need to– "

"– Ichigo?" Yuzu poked her head around the corner, "I left the Chap– " She cut herself off, suddenly seeing Rukia herself standing in living room, "Oh... hey, Rukia. Good to see you again."

Smiling good-naturedly, the said shinigami replied, "It's great to see you, too!"

"How come you're all back so early?"

"Well," Isshin looked out the window at a black sheet of clouds covering the sky, "It's a bit wet."

"A bit wet? Are you kidding me, old man? Yuzu nearly drowned in that puddle!" Karin trudged into the living room, squeezing her sopping wet hair onto the carpet.

"Hey, that carpet's new, young lady!"

"Oh, it'll dry..." She replied, suddenly noticing a new presence in the room, "Hey... Rukia... You came back."

She didn't sound surprised, which Rukia felt a little grateful for. At least Ichigo's family hadn't totally lost faith in her returning.

Tightening his hold on her hips, Ichigo ushered her forwards, "We'll all catch up later... But my girlfriend and I need to have a chat about a few things. See you later."

"You're not going out in this." Isshin told them, his eyebrows raised.

"No... We're just going upstairs." Ichigo lied, leading Rukia up towards his room.

He knew exactly where the best shelter was.

But it wasn't inside.

He needed some air.

He needed to think clearly.

Stopping outside his door, he turned around and faced her, a small smile forming on his lips. He almost felt as if he were dreaming.

Standing before him was the most beautiful girl both inside and out. He reached out to her and took her hand in his, backing into his bedroom door. As they wandered into his room, still facing each other, Ichigo glanced to the side and stopped walking, "Just hang on a minute. Kon? Where the hell are you?"

"Oh, so you finally remembered about me, did you?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Here we go..."

The small stuffed lion toppled out of the cupboard and Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, he insisted he slept in there... not sure why."

"Not sure why?" Kon shouted, outraged, "Because my beautiful Rukia slept among those blankets and – R-Rukia? Is it really you? You returned for me? Oh, Rukia!"

As he flew through the air, his tiny arms outstretched and rivers of tears streamed down his furry cheeks, he felt a foot collide with his face and force him back to the floor.

"Yes... it _is _my Rukia! No doubt about that..." He mumbled into Ichigo's floor before Rukia lifted her foot and picked him up with her fingers, "So, what exactly do you want to do with him?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

Snatching the lion off her, he pushed his hand into it's mouth and plucked out the pill, "Let's just get one thing straight, Kon. She is _not _your Rukia. She's mine. If you have a problem with that, you take it out with me. Get that?"

"You look kind of stupid talking to a pill." Rukia snorted, watching Ichigo huff before tossing it into his mouth. As his body separated from his soul, he removed his zanpakuto and robes, noticing Rukia's expression suddenly change from amused, to awed.

"Hey, don't freak out, I'm about to put more clothes on... don't worry."

She raised her eyebrows and shook her head, "I wasn't the slightest bit worried. I was actually just admiring the view."

Strolling towards her in only his underwear, he gave half a smirk, "Is that so? Well, you can admire the view later. Chappy's in the cupboard. Get her and then we can go."

She allowed her eyes one last roam over his half naked body before turning towards the closet.

"I think I still have some of your spare clothes in there as well..."

"Hey, Ichigo..." Kon sat up, rubbing his – or rather, Ichigo's – ginger hair, "Don't you know how to dress yourself? You're half naked in soul _and _body form."

Ichigo watched Rukia pause at the door and turn her head to glance over her shoulder, "Hm. Two half naked men. Both Ichigo. Today's a good day."

"Hey, wanna take a closer look?" Kon took a step forwards, wiggling his eyebrows, before feeling a rather large smack in the face from Ichigo.

"I already told you, she's mine. Back off." Rukia seemed a little shocked at the possessiveness in Ichigo's orders, but she was still flattered, nonetheless.

"Oh, calm down, Ichigo. Anyway, what's this brilliant plan of yours?" She asked, picking up Chappy and swallowing the pill, quickly.

"Well..." Ichigo began, routing around in his drawers for a shirt, but he got sidetracked, "Hey, look. I haven't seen this shirt in a while."

Rukia was standing before him, her arms folded, "Nice Vibe? That was your favourite shirt all those years ago."

"You remember it, then?" He smiled affectionately down at the material and sighed, reminiscently, "Isn't it the sexiest top in the world?"

Giving a small chuckle, Rukia took a hold of it and held it out in front of her, "Of course I remember it, fool. Although, I think it's a little small now... don't you?"

"Still be too big for you, though..." He told her, grinning.

"But yes, I did very much like this top." She told him, ignoring his jab, and folding it up, "But I regret to inform you that I think it's time to get rid of it."

"No!" He flung his arms out towards it, a nasty scowl etching into his features, "The t-shirt is not going anywhere! You'll have to kill me first!"

Shaking her head, she laughed, quietly, "I was just kidding, carrot-top. And who's saying it's too big for me? I have grown at least two inches since the last time you wore that shirt!"

Snatching it out of her grasp, he held it to his chest, "I say it's too big for you."

Grabbing another shirt and a pair of shorts, he placed his favourite article of clothing on the bed and pulled on his clothes.

"Ichi!"

Oh, crap.

Chappy was awake...

"Hey, I need you to be quiet for a few minutes, okay?" He told her, moving over towards Rukia.

Looking a little confused, Chappy asked, "Why?"

"Because... I have... this thing... I need to do – but it needs to be quiet in order for me to concentrate." He lied, vaguely, "But first, I just need you to take off that dress and give it to Rukia, please."

Both Chappy and Rukia widened their eyes and shouted, simultaneously, "_What_?!"

However, Kon seemed to like that idea, "Two naked Ru–"

"–Shut up, Kon. Close your eyes while she gets undressed. I'm serious. Nobody gets to see her except me." He instructed, glaring at his body.

Reluctantly, Kon turned away, "Fine..."

"In fact, so I don't get tempted, Rukia please put that dress on in the closet and Chappy... wear this for the time being." He threw the Nice Vibe t-shirt at her and she caught it, easily, "Be sure to take care of that. It's my most treasured item, after all."

The closet door closed and Ichigo tried to kick the image of both of Rukia's forms getting changed in the closet together.

Damn...

Hurry the hell up, Rukia!

Soon, the door reopened and the two hopped out; Chappy was now wearing a pair of old short shorts and Ichigo's favourite shirt.

He needed to stop lusting after his girlfriend's body when she wasn't even in it. However, Rukia was wearing her pale blue dress, and he nodded at her in approval.

"You look... really good." Taking hold of her hand, he pulled her towards the window, "Oh... and you two... I swear down, if you do any funny business when we're away I'm going to flush you both down the toilet. Clear?"

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try!" Chappy took a step forwards, but Kon held out his arm to stop her. Leaning over, he whispered a quiet sentence into her ear and she paused, giggling, "Yeah... you're right. Okay – bye, Ichi! Bye Rukia!"

"So... where are you taking us, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, as Ichigo pushed open the window and clambered onto the desk.

Smirking, he pulled her up to stand beside him, "Get on my back. We're going on a little flash-step trip."

"Are you sure you can manage?" She asked, a little cautiously, "After all... you're still supposed to be in recovery, right?"

Shrugging indifferently, he crouched down, "Just get on my back. I'll take us to a place we can be alone and free to talk."

Hesitantly, she jumped lightly onto his back, her dress hitching up around her thighs as she did so. Trying to ignore this fact, Ichigo focused his eyes ahead of him, "Hold on tight."

Her legs clenched around his hips as she tightened her hands on his broad shoulders – which was fine by her, because she loved feeling his strong muscles beneath her fingertips.

Kicking off from the ledge, he shot off into the rain.

It felt good to have Rukia back, again.

It felt _really_ good.

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope it was up to your expectations and please let me know about whether you want a sequel! Thanks so much for your continued support. It means so much to me.**

_**Cold - Crossfade**_

**_Looking back at me I see__  
><em>_That I never really got it right__  
><em>_I never stopped to think of you__  
><em>_I'm always wrapped up in__  
><em>_Things I cannot win__  
><em>_You are the antidote that gets me by__  
><em>_Something strong__  
><em>_Like a drug that gets me high___**

**_What I really meant to say__  
><em>_Is I'm sorry for the way I am__  
><em>_I never meant to be so cold___**

**_To you I'm sorry about all the lies__  
><em>_Maybe in a different light__  
><em>_You could see me stand on my own again__  
><em>_Cause now I can see__  
><em>_You were the antidote that got me by__  
><em>_Something strong like a drug that got me high___**

**_I never meant to be so cold___**

**_I never really wanted you to see__  
><em>_The screwed up side of me that I keep__  
><em>_Locked inside of me so deep__  
><em>_It always seems to get to me__  
><em>_I never really wanted you to go__  
><em>_So many things you should have known__  
><em>_I guess for me there's just no hope__  
><em>_I never meant to be so cold_**


	31. How To Open A Wound

**I hope to be able to clear up a few possible misunderstandings in this chapter. Some of you believe Rukia was being cold towards Ichigo etc. which I get why, but hopefully your ideas will change throughout the remaining few chapters. And just be patient; I left a few questions unanswered purposefully, but if there's anything that you guys aren't sure about, just let me know and I'll reply to you as soon as possible! Thank you!**

"Where exactly are we?" A small shinigami leapt from her boyfriend's back and landed gracefully on a soft, mossy ground.

Turning around to face her, a tall, orange-haired boy took hold of both her dainty hands, "We're in a place that I call: alone. It doesn't matter what location we're in, just so long as we're by ourselves. I don't entirely know where we are; I kind of found it by accident while practising my flash-step a few weeks ago. It's kind of like a forest – but in a cave. See, there's the trees, the moss, but there's the big stone roof thingy. When I wasn't training at Urahara's, I trained here."

"I like it." Rukia released Ichigo's hands and wandered barefoot (as Ichigo forgot to tell her to put on shoes... idiot) along the springy, dried up moss ground, her delicate fingers tracing the side of the cave wall, "It's secluded, comfortable and sheltered."

"You make it sound like an ideal setting for a murder." He told her, finding a particularly thick spot of moss and sitting contentedly down on it, leaning his back against the rock behind him.

Flashing a wicked grin at him, Rukia's hands slid from the wall, "Scared yet?"

"Terrified." He replied, returning her smirk, "You know... you kind of look like a goddess."

A little shocked, Rukia tilted her head to the side, "What?"

Admiring her form pointedly with his amber eyes, Ichigo shrugged, "Well, for one – you look beautiful with your white skin, but black hair, uniquely violet eyes, floaty dress and also just how graceful you are and stuff..."

He knew she didn't take kindly to compliments, but he couldn't just keep silent. Besides, the way he described her didn't do her half as much justice as she deserved.

Ignoring him, she walked towards him, slightly swaying her hips, unconsciously, "Well, if you lose the shirt, you might look a little like a god. But... we'll leave that for later. First we need to talk."

The absent, dreamy expression on Ichigo's face as he looked at his beloved tormentor vanished when he remembered just why they needed to talk. Straightening up, he looked intently into her eyes, "Sit with me."

Crouching down beside him, she sat at his side, lacing her fingers in his and placing her head against his shoulder. She could feel the tension practically radiate from his body with each breath he took. Leaning the side of his jaw on top of her head, he sighed, "Rukia... if you're sick... tell me how bad it is."

With her free hand, she began to trace light patterns on his tanned arm, "Look, it's nothing to worry about."

"I hate it when you say things like that. It's like you're trying to play it all down when it's actually really bad..." He murmured, sighing softly at her touch.

"Oh, for goodness sake, I'm not sick, Ichigo."

"What? You're not?" He asked, pulling his head away from hers to get a better look at her face, "So, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant..." She glanced away, her cheeks colouring, "...With Renji's baby."

"_WHAT?!" _He yanked his hand away from hers and stared at her, appalled.

She just smirked and shook her head, "I'm kidding, Ichigo. Calm down. You know I wouldn't do that to you."

It took a moment for him to settle again before he took her hand back in his, "So... you're not really pregnant... with that pineapple-head's baby?"

She chuckled, teasingly, "Of course not."

"Gods above, Rukia!" He exclaimed, angrily, "Don't _do _that to me again, woman! You scared the hell outta me!" His eyes were still wide and his pulse a little irregular, but he soon relaxed once Rukia resumed her soothing pattern-tracing on his arm and wrist, chuckling to herself, "But... were you kidding about... the other thing?"

"The other thing? What other thing?" She asked, edging closer to his side.

"Being pregnant."

"How would you react if I wasn't kidding?" She queried.

Ichigo considered this for a moment before raising his eyebrows, "Why? Aren't you kidding?"

"Well... No. I'm not."

Unable to stop himself, Ichigo felt a huge beam stretch across his lips, "Then I'd be overjoyed! Hell, I _am _overjoyed! And this time, I'll actually get to be with you when the baby's born! At least, I say I'm overjoyed... but of course that's if the baby is actually mine..."

"Of course the baby's yours, you idiot! What do you take me for? But... your reaction was brilliant. Better than I expected. I really wish I'd have got a snapshot of that expression. I would carry it around with me at all times so if ever I got upset, I'd take one look at it and instantly feel better."

"You are such a cow, Rukia..." He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, you love it."

Smirking, he kissed her forehead, "I never said I didn't."

"In honesty, Ichigo, I'm a little surprised you believed me..." She told him, pressing her cheek against his shoulder.

"Hey – I only quarter-believed you. But I was ready to decapitate him... Nobody touches you in that way except me, right?"

"Right." She confirmed.

"You have to be the most fertile woman I have ever met. Good heavens, if we keep this up, we'll be housing ten kids before I'm thirty!"

"It's not just me! If I remember correctly, it was your fruit this baby was produced with!" She retorted, receiving a kiss on her cheek.

"I never said it was a bad thing..." He replied, smiling softly.

"Yeah?" She raised her eyebrows, "Try giving birth that many times and then we'll see how bad you think it is..."

After a moment of laughter, Ichigo asked, "How far pregnant are you, anyway?"

"Well, baby was conceived at Christmas and it's now March; so, three months-ish. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, of course. Well, it's just you're not showing." He shrugged.

Knitting her slim eyebrows, she repeated, confused, "Showing...?"

"Yeah, you know... you don't have a bump."

"Ah, I see. Well, no, that's because shinigami babies develop in the inner world and only when they're properly ready to be born do they begin to develop in my body. So... they grow pretty fast... about three months before they're born, they start to show. Some babies are born sooner than others. Like, if they have a lot of spiritual pressure, then they may have to wait longer if they can't control it – they'll learn how to do it in the inner world. But, Hiro for example, he was relatively average time because yes, he had a lot of spirit energy, but also he had the capability of being able to contain or control it."

"Damn, I miss Hiro..." Ichigo murmured, vacantly, "When can I see him? I doubt I'll be welcomed back to the Soul Society after what I've done..." He spoke the words as if they had a bitter taste, "And I don't think it's fair to pull him away from his home and force him to live in a gigai on Earth. But, I can't _not _see him, you know?"

Exhaling, Rukia replied, "Maybe I could talk to Bya–"

"–No." Ichigo resounded, "Absolutely not."

"Ichigo, I know that you don't want me to–"

"–When I said 'no', I meant it. You're not talking to him alone. I have a few things I'd like to say to him, myself. Don't worry, I promise I won't hurt him again. I just need to talk to him. We need to sort this out like civilised men. I realise I acted wrong. I'm sorry for hurting you and him... really, I am. Well, mostly sorry for hurting you..." He bit down on his lip and stared out onto the hammering rain, "Will you forgive me?"

Feeling her heart soften at his humility and regret, she placed a hand on his cheek and directed his face to look at hers, "Ichigo, I can never angry at you. You know that. I hope you'll forgive me too. In fairness, you have nothing to apologise for."

Leaning into her touch, his eyes warmed to a liquid gold tint and he smiled, tenderly, "I love you so much, midget, it's unreal."

Dropping a kiss on his lips, she returned his smile, "I love you too, strawberry."

"Oh, and by the way... I left it until now to mention because I didn't think it appropriate earlier, but I have to tell you how very tempting you look in that dress – which happens to be wet and slightly transparent..." Releasing her hands, he wound his arm about her waist and pulled her so she was straddling his legs, placing both his hands on her upper thighs, "I hope you don't mind if I kiss y–"

She didn't give him chance to finish his request before her slender arms were about his neck and her moist lips welded with his. Her hands clutched tightly at his shoulders, twisting the orange hair at the nape of his neck around her elegant fingertips. As he parted her lips with his own, he cautiously ran his tongue over her lower lip, sliding his fingers beneath the hem of her dress. Untangling her arms from his neck, she brought her palms to rest on his firm chest and edged her hips to sit squarely on his midriff. Trailing his fingers along her smooth, bare skin, he could feel her cool lips restrict his oxygen supply. Pulling away for a moment, he chanced a glance at the woman on top of him, suddenly experiencing a surge of desire at the way her eyes were cloaked in nothing but lust and love for him, and only him. She tilted her head forwards and attached her soft mouth to the burning skin on his jaw. The passion between the two increased and they both knew one taste of each other simply wasn't enough. Perhaps once, just a kiss would quell the desire they had for each other, but not now. Not anymore. He hadn't touched her in weeks and words could not describe just how much he had missed her. As for her, her whole body yearned for his. A quiet, needy whimper left her lips as he hitched her dress up around her hips, exposing her lace panties.

Raising his head up to appraise her through ardent amber eyes, he didn't even need to tell her how much he wanted her, for she understood just by reading his expression. Giving a small, encouraging smile, she ran her fingers through his hair and he decided there was no use in waiting any longer. Placing butterfly kisses along her neck and towards her lips, he felt the buttons on the front of his shirt slowly unclasp – and he didn't realise until the bottom one hand been unfastened that Rukia had done it all with one hand.

She was getting good...

Scarily good.

Skimming the hard panes of his chest with her hands, she found his lips and they reunited once again. This time, a distinct fervour burned behind their kisses.

There wasn't enough time for seduction.

They didn't have the energy or the patience for deliberation.

All they knew is they needed each other right then.

Which is why Rukia later wondered at what point Ichigo had actually backed her up against the side of the stone wall and literally tore off her knickers. But what she did know was that he hadn't bothered to undress her completely, or even himself. His fly was down and the bulge in his boxers was pressing against the bare skin of her centre. Clenching her thighs about his hips, her hand slid down between them and she hurriedly pulled him out of his underwear. There would be plenty of time for fondling and foreplay later... But they both knew there was only one way to tame the fire blazing between their bodies. Pressing his chest against hers, he supported her legs with his hands and hips, and breathed, huskily, "Ready?"

She could only nod in reply and grip his shoulders when he slowly eased his way inside her.

Resting her head back against the rock and exposing her white neck, she felt Ichigo's lips dance skilfully across her pale skin. He hesitated his kisses as her warmth enveloped him and with a careful roll of his hips, he grunted, lowly.

Lifting his head up enough so he could watch her expression mirror his as he gradually increased the speed of his thrusts feeling the perspiration collect on his temples and chest.

Rukia was biting down hard on her lower lip to prevent her moans. Her eyes were screwed shut at the way her lover was moving in her harder and faster with each pump of his powerful hips.

Blood flowed so hard through Ichigo's ears, that he couldn't even hear his own depraved growls, let alone her soft mewls. Staring hard at her, as if trying to memorise each expression she wore as he increased the force of his thrusts, Ichigo couldn't help but groan raggedly, "R-Ru...kia..."

Rukia knew Ichigo was being rougher than usual, but right then, she _needed _him to be. She wouldn't have been able to cope if he'd have been gentle. The overpowering necessity for him to be a part of her overrode all feelings of tenderness. Sometimes, this kind of passion was the best.

Digging her nails into his skin, Rukia could feel the heat build between her thighs. His animalistic groans only magnified the intense gratification he was giving her. A small, sharp, pleasurable pain from her neck caused her to open her eyes, only to see a huge mop of orange hair before her. Recognising the pain to be coming from his teeth, she let loose a large satisfied sigh and held on to him tighter. She knew that hickey would bruise, but she didn't care. He could give her as many as she wanted. Her head was full of him and only him.

As he pounded into her over and over, she knew it was only a matter of time before –

"F-Fu–"

...Before _that _happened.

Ichigo felt her tighten around him and the sudden pressure increase pushed him over the edge of sanity. Emitting a loud groan, Ichigo continued his movements, desperate to prolong the hot waves of pleasure sweeping through his body. Pulling back the lids of his eyes, he felt his face begin to relax, but the euphoria continued as he appreciated Rukia's countenance. That gentle glow coating her features, her heaving breast and the way her mouth was slightly agape was a sight he knew he'd play over and over in his mind. His name was poised on her lips as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, kissing her skin, gently. They remained exactly where they were for a few minutes, waiting for the elation to subside before Ichigo helped her down onto the ground, a goofy grin plastered onto his lips, "You are so damn beautiful, I don't think I deserve you."

"Oh, shut up, fool." She told him, unable to conceal the smile formed on her lips as she pressed them against his. Once they'd pulled away and disentangled themselves, Ichigo zipped up his fly and began to button his shirt, ignoring a slight twinge he felt in his side. His amber eyes flickered over to Rukia, who was bending over to pick up the remnants of her panties. Gathering up the lace, she shot a brief glare over her shoulder, "And how do you expect me to wear these? Look! They're totally ruined..."

"Yeah, they are." Ichigo agreed, "I'd apologise... but I'm totally not sorry."

"Thanks..." She rolled her eyes and straightened up, "What am I supposed to do with them now?"

Taking a step towards her and wincing a little at the pain in his side, Ichigo shrugged, "Well, darling, I doubt there's a great deal you _can _do with them... I guess you could floss with his one." He smirked, taking a piece of elastic from her fingers and dangling it before her eyes, "I'll buy you some new ones later. But my Dad will never let me live it down if you take them home and he sees them in the rubbish bin or something..."

Snatching the elastic back from his hands, blushing a little, she sighed, "Right... so do I just leave them here, or what?"

Wrapping his arms about her slim waist and pulling her against his chest, he replied, "You do whatever you please with them. But I still don't regret ripping them off you. Besides..." He pressed his lips chastely against hers before pulling away, "...I didn't even like the colour."

"What? I always thought pink was your favourite. I should have worn my hot pink Chappy matching bra and panties."

"No..." He turned a little green at the thought, "No, you shouldn't."

Laughing merrily at the disgusted look on his face, she flicked the end of his nose, "Idiot."

"Wait... do you actually own a pair of hot pink Chappy underwear?"

She smirked, "No. I don't own hot pink underwear."

"But you do own Chappy?" He asked, still a little grossed out.

She shrugged one shoulder, "Maybe. You'll have to find out, won't you?"

He chuckled, "I don't think I want to... Anyway, you pregnant lady, it's time to be heading off. I have a son to see at some point. So, climb aboard. Plus that... I'm slightly concerned about what those two stupid mod souls are doing to our bodies..."

Slapping his arm lightly, she released him and he turned around so she could hop gracefully onto his back, "Okay, now mush, slave."

"You're going to regret saying that." He told her, earnestly, gathering up as much of the little energy he had left in his body and using it to flash-step as fast as he could out into the rain.

"Why will I re– _Ichigo!_"

…

On their arrival, Ichigo could no longer push away the slicing pain of his side and once Rukia had taken a seat on his bed, he closed his eyes, tentatively, "Where are those two clowns?"

Just then, the closet door slid open and both mod souls toppled out, Chappy's hands around Kon's neck, "You idiot!"

They slammed down onto the ground and began rolling around, violently lunging at each other's necks.

"I leave you both alone for what? An hour?! Please, guys!" Ichigo shouted, "Hey! Are you even listening to me? Hey... _Hey_!" He crouched down and grabbed Kon who was currently being pummelled by Chappy and pulled him out from underneath her, "Time to say goodbye to Chappy for now. You guys can play later... Whoa, Kon! What the hell have you two been up to?!" His eyes rested on the sizeable lump between his legs, "If I find out you two have been... Oh, you'll be in so much trouble, Kon."

"Why d'you have to pick on _me_? She was the one beating the crap outta me, not the other way round!"

"Rukia's body is far too valuable to destroy. Now shut up and let me have my body back... and _stop getting so horny in it_!" Ichigo demanded, not waiting for a reply and stepping back into his body, "Rukia... be careful... I have a sneaky suspicion that these two morons have been acting a little... inappropriately..."

She sent him a smirk, "Like we weren't..."

He was about to remark with something witty, when suddenly, the world about him span and he found himself staring blankly up at the ceiling instead.

"Ichigo? Ichigo, are you alright?" Rukia's panicking voice was fading, and so was the room, "damn...bleeding! I'll... Isshin..."

His mind was annoyingly blocking out some of her words and he tried to do all he could to tell her it was okay, but he had difficulty opening his mouth, "Ruke... I'm... fine..." He forced out, but she was having none of it.

"No, you idiot! This is a gash – not a paper-cut! Hang tight... you'll be okay."

…

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Of course he will be. This boy's been through hell and back... a silly wound like this won't keep him down for long. See... he's coming round now." The voice of Ichigo's father reached his ears, and he could feel a hand combing carefully through his hair.

He was willing to bet that wasn't his father...

Forcing his eyes to open, he found himself staring straight up at his Father who was peering curiously back at him.

His head was resting on a rather peculiar – yet wonderful – pillow. Glancing up, he saw Rukia's face above him and he presumed the pillow he was resting on wasn't actually a pillow, but her lap. No wonder it felt so safe and secure.

"So, son, how did you acquire the wound?" Isshin asked, dabbing away at the raw gash with some thick cotton swabs.

"I guess... I guess I did it earlier when... we were fighting." He lied, feeling Rukia's fingers pause in his hair.

Raising his eyebrows, Ichigo's Father frowned, "I think it reopened after that, or you would have noticed something, right? Hey... were you out? What are all these grass stains on your trousers?"

Attempting to shrug, Ichigo sighed, "We ended up taking a walk..."

Snorting a little, Isshin shook his head, "More like, taking a slide... Did you fall, or something?"

Turning his head to the left, Ichigo set his jaw, feeling Rukia's hands continue their comforting motion. Right then, his pride was about to be burst, and he was in pain. All he wanted was Rukia's touch. She knew how to rid him of all his discomfort with one smile. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking at her lips, so her gentle strokes on his head seemed had to suffice.

"Hey, Ichigo, I'm not going to laugh if you _did _fall... I just need to know in case it's infected or something. Okay, that was a total lie – I'd laugh my ass off if you fell."

"I didn't fall..." He muttered, tersely, wanting to sink further and further into Rukia's lap. There was something undeniably safe about laying there, with her dainty hands in his hair. He needed to make a point of laying there more often. He could have fallen asleep to the steady rhythm of the pulse in her thighs.

"So, what happened?"

What? Oh, yeah... "I did it whilst flash-stepping."

"Huh. Curious..." He scratched his stubbly chin, "Why has it not opened the wound in your back? If you were doing flash-step, it probably would have opened both wounds..." Gathering up a bundle of bandages, he continued, business-like, "Here, let me take a look."

Feeling sick to his stomach, Ichigo looked up at Rukia who gave him a tentative smile in return and helped him sit up. Ichigo tried to peel the shirt from his back, but the pain from his side prevented him from lifting his arm up. Seeing him struggle, Rukia slid her cool fingers behind the material and pulled it back from his broad shoulders, catching his burning skin under her touch.

Well, _she _could cut that out right this instant! The way she was so inadvertently seductive almost killed him.

Once his shirt had dropped to the bed, Isshin inspected his back, "Well, your back seems fine – except... what are these?" He leaned closer and his dark eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

Dammit.

The shinigami couple froze.

They had better not be the –

"–Are these... are these nail wounds?" Ichigo's father asked, tilting his head to one side.

Damn Rukia and her damn nails!

His eyes settled on Rukia's abashed expression and he nodded once, "Ah. And... that would explain how the side wound was reopened... right."

"Can you put my shirt back on, please?" Ichigo asked, irritably, "I'm getting chilly."

Smirking, but complying, Isshin replied, "Of course, son."

A heavy silence rested among the three shinigami until Rukia cleared her throat, "So... are you alright to bandage him up? He'll probably need some rest."

With that ridiculous grin still plastered on his lips, Isshin nodded, "Sure thing, Rukia." Unravelling the bandages and proceeding to wrap them around Ichigo's wound, he said, "Take these off in about an hour. These are Mr Urahara's special bandages. They'll heal your wound up in almost no time at all." Standing up once he'd finished, he wiped his hands on his trousers and smiled kindly at Rukia, "You'll take good care of him, I'm sure. Oh, and... I'd put some toothpaste on that... mark on your neck. Always worked for me." With one final wink, he swept from the room, leaving the two to wallow in their own shame.

"You know full well I won't be able to rest, Rukia. I have too much on my mind right now." Ichigo grumbled, once his father had vacated the room, "For one... this damn pain isn't leaving... for two, I'm embarrassed that my father now knows that we've just had sex. Believe me, I'll never live this down... Besides which, I'm not even tired."

"And he's just seen the hickey you so lovingly placed on my neck in plain view of everyone to see..." She added, speaking as though she had a nasty taste on her tongue.

"Hey – I never caught _you _complaining!" Ichigo retorted, "In fact, if I remember rightly, you seemed to be giving me a few marks of your own. You know, with those nails of yours."

Raising her eyebrows, she replied, "Well, I didn't catch you complaining about them, either. If they bother you that much, I can cut them." Teasingly, she ran them along his jawline, watching his body shiver, involuntarily.

"Don't bother..." He murmured, "They're just fine as they are... But either way... I still can't sleep."

Rukia chuckled, lightly, continuing smoothing down his unruly mane of orange hair, "Then don't sleep. Just lay down for a bit."

"Rukia..." Ichigo began his eyebrows, creasing, "When should we tell them about the baby?"

She released a breath of air and diverted her gaze, shrugging, "I don't know."

"What about this dinner time?" He suggested, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied, a little distractedly.

Exhaling, Ichigo managed to sit himself up, and he edged up the bed to where Rukia was sitting, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She turned to him and smiled, "I'm fine."

Cupping her soft cheek with his hand, he caught her gaze, "Look, if there's something troubling you, I want to know what it is, alright?"

Rolling her violet eyes, she landed a kiss on his wrist, "I'm fine. We'll tell them at dinner, okay?"

Holding her stare for a moment longer, Ichigo nodded, "Alright. Just... please... if there's something worrying you, I want you to tell me. Don't hesitate. I don't want you to start... you know, freaking out, or whatever. Just let–"

"–Ichigo. Slow down. Take a breath. Everything's going to be alright." She leaned forwards and placed a lingering kiss on his parted lips.

Propping himself up against the pillows, he wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her back against his chest so she was settled comfortably between his legs. Resting her elbows on his knees, she tipped her head back to tuck beneath his chin.

"Rukia? How are you... honestly?" Ichigo asked, pressing his lips against the top of her head, "We didn't really get the chance to talk properly before... you know..."

"Yes, we did seem to get a little sidetracked..." She chuckled, her violet eyes closing, automatically, "I'm fine. I just... really, _really_ missed you when you were gone. It was harder than before. How about you?"

Pulling one hand from her waist, he brought it to her shoulder and began to gently comb through her raven hair, "I know. Well, you should have heard Zangetsu. He wouldn't shut up about the rain... And I even think my darling Hollow missed you too... though he'll never admit it. But hey... you said Hiro was getting bullied. What happened?"

Exhaling, she explained what happened, not missing out a single detail and by the end of her tale, Ichigo was in a mixture of fury and pride, "How dare she let that happen?" He growled, "But... nice going, Rukes. I bet the stupid Sensei didn't stand a chance against you. I would have paid to see her expression! You know... I had a bit of bother with her before. I don't think I ever told you... it was before we got back together again. It was also kind of how Hiro found out I was his Father, actually... Well, anyway, I saw the bitch picking on him, so I went straight up to her and I swear... I nearly tore her head off."

"Well, you should have." She replied, "If that woman does anything else to him, I will makes sure she can never walk again..."

"That's the Rukia I love." Ichigo laughed.

"Speaking of Hiro... he wanted me to pass a message onto you and I quote him directly: Tell Daddy to get his ass back to Seretei as soon as he can, or I'll have to drag him here by his orange hair."

A deep rumble in Ichigo's chest vibrated Rukia's back and that sentimental laugh leaving his lips was one of her favourite sounds in the world, "That's my boy, alright." He concluded, grinning.

His hand shifted from her midnight tresses and the way he slipped it beneath her cap-sleeve and began to trace her shoulder with his fingertips was enough to make her sigh. Every touch was like heaven.

But it was then that she remembered she wasn't wearing any underwear. Pulling away from him, she swung her legs over the bed and headed towards the closet before things got too out of hand...

"Hey, is everything alright?" He asked, concerned, "What're you doing?"

"Getting some underwear..." She replied, rummaging in her closet for a pair, but it was then when she felt a presence behind her and a pair of hands curl about her hips, "And how the hell did you stand up so quickly?"

"Adrenaline rush..." Ichigo replied, smirking, "...Don't put on your underwear... Get out of that dress and change into something else."

She was crouched forwards, her hands pressed against the makeshift mattress, fully aware that Ichigo's crotch was pressing intimately against her behind. Hearing him let loose a low moan at the contact, she straightened up immediately, colour springing to her cheeks, "And... and why don't you want me to wear my underwear?"

His hands were creeping stealthily towards the hem of her dress as he murmured, "Because... you only have pink ones left in there. And I can't allow that. Your dress is wet... partially because of the rain... and partially because I turn you on so much."

Her head span as his breath hit the side of her slender neck, "I..."

"You, what?" Brushing his lips against her jaw, he buried his nose into her hair.

"I think you're getting a little big-headed." She replied, breathlessly, "And just what would you suggest I do?"

She had hardly even noticed the fact that her dress was now hitched around her hips and Ichigo's fingers were hovering tantalisingly close to the bare skin of her core, "I suggest you lose the dress..." He ran his finger gently along the slit, immediately feeling her tense and grip his wrists.

"Ichigo, this isn't a good idea. Y-you're injured... a-and... and–"

"–And nothing. Shut up and stop killing the mood." He breathed into her ear, provoking a pleasurable shiver to creep down her spine. Working his finger along the entrance to his beloved, he kissed her neck, gently, "I was saying you should lose the dress and wear something of mine..."

Wondering vaguely if he was attempting to make a dirty joke, she made a noise in the back of her throat, hoping she still sounded like she was paying attention to what he was saying, instead of what he was _doing_ with those devilish fingers of his. Already, he had begun to run his fingertips deftly into her crevice, catching her swelling nub with each stroke.

One hand left his wrist and moved up to rest on his neck, "Ichi... look... it'll be no good... doing this... or we won't be able to stop a-and you're not well... and – oh." She broke off, her body automatically jerking upwards as he pushed two fingers up inside her. Biting down on her lip, she arched her back against his bare chest as the friction of his fingers only increased the climbing heat between her thighs. She knew this time, she wouldn't be able to last too long. She'd already experienced a mind-blowing orgasm today, and the way her boyfriend was surrounding her with his warmth and his touch, was almost too much to handle. He was pumping his fingers at a rapid rate, small, concentrated groans leaving his lips as he picked up the pace, "Sometimes I can't believe I get away with these things..." He gave a short laugh and she slammed her eyes shut.

"Ichi... go... I'm – I'm going to... I'm going to c–"

"–Come for dinner, kids!"

At the sound of his Father's voice, Ichigo's fingers slowed, and Rukia opened her eyes, irritation taking control of her body.

"Dammit." He grumbled, removing his hand from between her legs, "Guess we'd better go."

"Ironically, he took the first word right from my mouth..." As her body recovered from her near orgasm, Rukia took several breaths to steady herself, "And I can't believe I let you get away with that either." Grabbing a pair of pink panties from her closet, she was about to put them on, but found herself being forced up against the door to Ichigo's bedroom.

She had no time to react to this sudden occurrence, but that was because Ichigo didn't give her chance. His hands yanked her dress upwards and he angled his head towards hers, pushing his fingers back up inside her, "Rukia, you deserve some pleasure. That was terrible timing from my Father."

She could not move away, tell him to stop or even blink as a surging pleasure spread from her thighs to her toes and fingers. Clutching his neck with her hands, she locked her eyes with his and the way his burning ambers scorched her soul was enough to push her into the abyss of sheer bliss. Still feeling surprised, yet completely filled with elation, Rukia was unable to hold back her loud groan, and as her core clenched around his moving fingers, his name left her parted lips.

Dropping a kiss on her neck, he smirked, finally removing his hand from her, "I think I'd better wash my hands before we eat. Anyway... you should change. You can't go to dinner in that stained dress, can you?"

Leaving her to stand speechless in nothing but her lace bra, Ichigo turned away and scrounged in his drawer for a few spare clothes, before he raised his eyebrows.

Moving away from his drawers, he tossed her a large black t-shirt with a red strawberry printed in the centre, "What is this?"

A smirk spread itself on her lips as she pulled it on over her head, and she replied, breathlessly, "I smuggled it into your drawer ages ago... how is it you only just noticed it?!"

He was not impressed. Folding his arms across his broad chest, he scowled, "A strawberry?"

"Yes. A strawberry t-shirt for a strawberry boy." She replied, sweetly, as the hem of the shirt fell about her lower thighs, "Got any trousers?"

"Yeah, like my trousers would fit you." He rolled his amber eyes and reached blindly into his closet, and grabbing a pair of old boxers, "Put these on too. They'll probably look just like white leggings on you, or something."

As the male's underwear was tossed at her head, Rukia easily caught them and leaned back against the door, unaware that Ichigo had his eyes fixed on her form, "You look better in my stuff better than I do..."

Blushing a little at his comment, she eased her way into his boxer shorts and snorted, "Well... they're not exactly leggings..." Although they did not show beneath the black t-shirt, they were rather baggy around her thighs, "...But they're pretty comfy... and they're yours. So, they'll do."

"Do me a favour please and just take off my shirt; I can't lift my arm up that high." He told her, and obligingly, she stepped forwards and tugged the material off his back, her cool fingers running along his skin. Once the shirt was deposited onto the floor, Rukia wandered over to his closet and pulled out a black hoody, "Put this on. I'm not having you eat at the dinner table without your t-shirt on. At least... at least not while your family is there."

"Why? They don't care." He wrinkled his nose, as Rukia wrapped the jacket about his bare torso.

"They might start caring when I decide I want to jump your bones halfway through dessert... if I even make it _that _far..."

Chuckling, a little unsteadily as she pulled up his zip, Ichigo replied, "At least they'd get dinner and a show. By the way... did you actually just say 'jump your bones'?"

Her cheeks coloured faintly, "I might have done."

A surprised laugh from his lips reached her ears, "Rukia Kuchiki! Aren't _you_ a little kinky devil today?"

Straightening out the hoody, Rukia kept her eyes focused on the zip as her cheeks burned, "Yes, well, it's been a while since I've seen you. I think I'm entitled to at least one day of hormones."

Once she'd finished with his jacket, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, "I love you so much, you little she-devil."

Reflexively tightening her arms about his neck, she murmured into his lips, "Of course you do. But wash your hands and then we'll go to dinner."

As they released the other, Ichigo and Rukia walked towards the door, "Oh... and Ichigo... it's your turn when we've eaten."

"My turn?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, "My turn for what?"

Her violet eyes twinkled, as she opened the door, "Your turn for some pleasure – Yuzu! Hello!"

Oh, snap...

Yuzu's hand was positioned on the door and she was just about to knock to remind her brother and Rukia that dinner was going cold before her sensitive ears heard their... ahem... conversation.

"I – I'm sorry, Rukia, Ichigo! I didn't mean to eavesdrop! I was just coming to tell you that dinner is going cold!" She was flapping her hands about her, flustered.

Both Ichigo and Rukia froze, before he managed to speak, "Eavesdropping... so, you heard what we were saying?"

Yuzu nodded, flushing, "I – I didn't mean to."

"She's heard much worse. In fact... we all have. Now get yourselves downstairs! We're all hungry!" Karin yelled from the bottom of the stairs, and Yuzu took this as an opportunity to sidle away, "We'll be waiting for you at the table. Take your time."

"No! Don't take your time!" Karin's voice sounded again, "Hurry the hell up!"

"Uh, right... sorry you had to hear that, Yuzu." Rukia called after Ichigo's sister.

"Don't worry about it." She called back, hurrying along the corridor. Once she'd disappeared down the stairs, Rukia literally had to drag Ichigo from his room towards the bathroom, since he seemed incapable of moving himself.

"I think we should tell them this evening about the baby, Ichigo." His beloved midget told him, ushering him into the bathroom.

Nodding vaguely as Rukia forced his hands under the tap, he muttered, "Suddenly I'm not very hungry anymore..."

"No..." she replied, "Neither am I..."

…

"So, kids, what are your plans for this evening?" Isshin asked, innocently, chewing on his rice, "Anything nice?"

"Shut up, Dad." Ichigo ordered, "In fact... there's a couple of things we'd like to talk to you about..."

"If it's anything like what you were talking about up there, we don't want to know." Karin interjected, moodily pouring herself a drink of juice.

"If you want a slap, Karin, you'll keep talking." Ichigo sent her a death glare to which she just smirked, "Ouch! What the hell was that for?!"

"What?" Karin straightened up, "I didn't do anything."

Creasing his expression up, her brother retorted, "Yeah right! I just felt you kick me!"

"That was me, Ichigo." Rukia told him, delicately.

Turning to stare at her in confusion, he blinked a couple of times, "But... but why?"

"Why not?" She just shrugged, and took a dainty sip from her glass.

He'd get her back later... "Anyway... so... I don't really know how to approach this subject... uh..." He scratched the back of his head and sent a nervous glance to his girlfriend, who just raised her eyebrows, expectantly. Oh, did he have to do _everything _on his own?!

"Alright..." Ichigo tried again, staring at his sushi in concentration, "Well... uh... Rukia's sort of pregnant again."

There was a silence.

Why was nobody talking?

Looking up, Ichigo saw his Father's chair was vacated. What the hell? Turning around to look over his shoulder, he saw Isshin cartwheeling joyfully on the floor, "I'm going to have a second grandchild! Oh, Masaki! Did you hear that?!" He leapt up and bounded gleefully over to the huge poster, pressing his palms against the image of his wife, "Our boy has managed to produce a second grandchild already! His seed really knows where its destination is at!"

"Dad – please!" Ichigo yelled, his mouth crammed full of dinner.

"Congratulations, Ichigo!" Yuzu squealed, happily, "I hope it's a girl!"

Rukia smiled, gently, and clutched Ichigo's hand under the table. However, he was the only one to notice that the smile did not reach her eyes.

"What?" He mouthed to her, but she just shook her head.

"Later."

Nodding, he looked at Karin who was trying her best not to smile widely, but she was failing, "Congrats, bro. I'm happy for you both."

"Does Hiro know?" Isshin asked, the beam still etched onto his lips.

Rukia nodded, "Yes, he does know. He's very excited about it."

"That reminds me, son, what are you planning to do? Are you bringing Hiro to the world of the living?"

"Please talk like a normal human being, Dad..." Karin rolled her eyes, "It's Earth, you idiot."

"Sorry... habit... So, what are you doing?" He asked.

Squeezing Rukia's hand, Ichigo replied, "We haven't discussed it properly yet, so I can't say for certain what we'll be doing."

He could feel her hands grip his tighter as he stared at the table in deep thought. She knew he was getting a little upset and stressed about the whole situation, and she would do whatever she could to lighten his burdens...

But...

There was something else she should tell him.

But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I think we'll eventually live in Seretei once everything's blown over." Ichigo knew that would be best for them all. If they were to live on Earth, he'd have to get a job... and it would be utterly complicated and stupid. Besides which, he knew that Rukia wanted to live in Seretei. After all, it was where she belonged – no matter what she told everyone else, or herself, "It'll be better for Hiro to grow up with others who are similar to him. I know that there's no way we can get anywhere by living here. After all, I couldn't do that to Rukia or Hiro... or baby-to-be."

Isshin smiled proudly at his son, "Of course, Ichigo. It'd make more sense to do that."

Sending him a grateful glance, Rukia felt Ichigo's hand release hers and grip her thigh, lightly. She knew that was code for: Can we get the hell out of here?

Standing up, she took the empty bowls of those who had finished and took them over to the sink, "Thank you for the dinner, Yuzu."

"Oh, you're very welcome! Do you want any more?" She asked, smiling happily.

Shaking her head, Rukia replied, "Oh, no, thank you. I'm full."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks, Yuzu." Ichigo stood up and waited until Rukia returned to his side before he took hold of her small hand, "We'll probably be downstairs in a bit." He told the others who were all watching, with smirks on their lips.

Deciding that he didn't care, Ichigo pulled his girlfriend up the stairs and into his bedroom. Directing her towards his bed, he instructed, "Sit. Tell me what's wrong. You've been on edge for ages."

Seeing that Ichigo also had a few worries of his own, she shook her head, perching on his mattress, "No. I'm fine. You tell me what's wrong first."

Folding his arms tightly across his broad chest, he raised his eyebrows, "You want to know what's bothering me? You are. I can't stand to see you looking so lost. There's something on your mind, and I want to know what it is. I want to know _right _now. What are you so scared about?"

He felt hurt pierce his heart as he watched her mask crumble, her shoulders slouch, and her eyes moisten, "Oh, Ichigo... I'm scared about everything."

Without waiting a moment longer, he closed the proximity between them and pulled back the blankets, laying down on the sheets. Drawing her body to rest beside his, he wrapped one arm around her lower back, "You will not go through this alone, Rukia. Do you understand me? We're together now. Nothing will ever separate us again."

As she buried her face into his shoulder, he kissed the top of her hair, "Now, talk to me. Tell me what's on the top of your concern list..."

"Well..." She mumbled into his jacket, before pulling away. It was as if she was going to say something, but changed her mind last minute, deciding to tell him something else, "...I guess I'm worried that we'll never find peace in our lives. I mean... I just want one full day free of worry when I'm with you, just so we can do whatever we want... with no interruptions." The way her lustful eyes scanned his face made him feel a little warm, and he tilted her chin up, smiling gently, "I find peace whenever I'm with you. Okay... maybe not so much peace when we're tearing each other's throats out... But... hey, everyone has those moments." He chuckled, watching the edges of her lips tug upwards, minimally.

"There's just too much drama for me to cope with. I guess that's what worries me. I mean... I'm scared it's affecting the baby."

"What?" The smile on Ichigo's mouth disappeared, "You think there's something wrong with the baby?"

She avoided his gaze, and bit her lip, shrugging.

"Rukia?" His voice was soft, and lowly panicked, "Answer me."

"Look..." She began, her petite shoulders straining to keep still, "...I just..."

Through gritted teeth, Ichigo placed his fingers against her cheek, and spoke, worriedly, "Is the baby okay?!"

Rukia sighed, "Ichigo–"

"–Yes or no!"

"I don't _know_!" She shouted back, alien tears threatening to fall from her violet eyes, "I'm sorry, Ichigo... I just... I don't know... It's why I've been a little off since returning here. Because I'm scared of how you'll react... "

Unable to breathe, let alone speak, Ichigo remained totally still. The thought of something harming his unborn child made him feel physically sick. This baby was so important to him. Anything that was Rukia's and his meant more than the world to him. Seeing the regret in her features, he forced himself to utter a maximum of one word, "Explain."

Nodding, slowly, Rukia replied, steadily, "Alright. Just please... no interruptions."

**So, the aim of this chapter was to make you feel a little mixed up and have questions and stuff. That was my intention but please feel free to review your thoughts – I would really appreciate them. Thanks so far for all your awesome reviews and everything. I love reading them – they give me ideas, encouragement and sometimes even amusement. So, don't be shy! Also, I'm still wanting a bit more feedback about whether you all want a sequel and if you'd read it if I did one – if that's okay. Thank you so much for sticking with me! Sorry for errors etc. And well done to all those smart asses who knew about the baby ;)**


	32. Bath Cookie Sleep

**So, excuse the fluff in this one... and thanks for all the reviews :) Also, for those of you who don't like Ichigo's and Rukia's romancing, you may want to skip out a part of this. I'll let you know when the sketchy scene is coming up. Thanks guys :) **

Ichigo was laying very still, waiting edgily to hear what Rukia had to say.

After a few minutes of collecting herself together, she placed a hand on his chest, "Please don't be angry... but I've been noticing something hasn't been quite right for a while–"

"–And it didn't cross your mind to tell me?" Ichigo roared, before receiving a hard, silencing stare from his girlfriend.

"What part of 'no interruptions' and 'please don't be angry' do you not understand?" She growled, "This is hard enough for me to say as it is, Ichigo. I didn't tell you because I thought it was just something stupid and I'd be overreacting if I made a big deal about it. I thought this feeling I've been getting was just nerves... stress... like, _really _missing you... and then, I just felt this... overwhelming, powerful darkness within me... It was almost like a second presence was there." Her eyes were not seeing Ichigo at all. They were lost in the memory of the awful overpowering sensation she had experienced.

"A second presence?" Ichigo asked, "Like... like twins?"

Rukia shook her head, "No... I wondered that at first, but the presence was too dark and... empty."

"You mean dark like... like a..." Ichigo couldn't bring himself to say the word on the tip of his tongue. He didn't even want to think about it.

"I don't know... the thought did cross my mind. But I guess we could see Urahara about it. I know he's not a doctor or anything, but he might be able to answer a few questions about it all." Rukia fixed her eyes on Ichigo's jacket zip, wondering how long it would take before she broke down and wept.

"We're going now." Ichigo sat up, his hand closing around her arm, "Come on. We need to go to Urahara's and we need to go now."

Shaking her head, Rukia sighed, wearily, "Please can we go tomorrow, Ichigo?"

"Why not now?" He demanded, his brow creasing, "Don't you want to know what's going on? I mean this is all my fault after all."

Pushing herself to sit upright, Rukia curled her fingers about his neck, causing his forehead to fall against hers, "That's not true, Ichigo. It's a part of who she is–"

"–_She_?" Despair curtained his features, and he closed his eyes, "Our baby is a girl? And she has to go through all this alone? Oh... that really breaks my heart... Rukia, what am I going to do?"

"There's nothing you _can_ do except be there for her. She'll get through it. She's your daughter after all. If she's anything like you and Hiro, I know she'll cope with it. Just don't blame yourself. Please."

Ichigo felt his heart wrench. His baby was a girl. A poor, defenceless baby girl. Nobody should have to carry a burden such as this at that young age, "I need to see Urahara now."

"No. Please... I can't deal with that right now. Can we go tomorrow? I don't feel... well."

Flexing his jaw, Ichigo pulled away from Rukia and unzipped his jacket before tossing it onto his bedroom floor. Unbuttoning his trousers and shuffling his way out of them, he kicked them off the bed and threw himself backwards, landing his head on the pillow, "Do you know what she looks like?"

Shaking her head, Rukia replied, "No. She's just a spirit. She's still developing. I'm sorry... I should have told you she was a girl earlier, but I knew I had to tell you after I confided in you about the darker presence. If you found out she was a girl first, it would have made hearing it harder on you."

"You're right." He mumbled, absently staring up at his ceiling.

His baby girl... she _had _to be strong. She didn't have a damn choice. If she was going to get through all this, she would have to have the strength of her Mother. Rukia was the strongest person he knew. She was stronger than he was. She always had been. He had more physical strength, perhaps, but Rukia's will and patience and love and just every damn thing about her was strong. Their daughter _had _to be like her. She _had _to be.

His head was in a mess. Unable to continue his thought process, he slammed his eyes shut; this couldn't be happening to his daughter.

He wouldn't allow it.

It was then when he felt cool fingers trace circles on his muscular stomach. Opening one eye, he noticed Rukia had tucked her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on top of her knees, with one of her hands resting on his abdomen. Her eyes were locked in a trance on his bedroom floor as she took slow, steadying breaths.

He couldn't help but admire the delicacy of her frame... the beauty of her soul... and the absolute sexiness of her whole being. His girlfriend was carrying his baby. She was struggling more than he could fathom, yet she still did not break. She allowed all the attention to be on him, while she silently battled with her own internal conflict. Pulling himself to sit beside her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You know... you really do look good in this shirt."

She barely reacted.

"Rukia, I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I shouldn't have lost my temper so easily." Placing his lips against her cheek, he pulled back a lock of her black hair, running his fingertips along the pale skin on her neck, "Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

Snapping out of her trance, she turned to face her boyfriend, "What?"

"Oh, forget it..."

"Ichigo... I'm sorry... I'm just... not with it. I don't mean to seem distant."

"You know what it's time for?" Ichigo asked, clicking his fingers together, "I've got it. I'll be right back, Ruke."

Leaping from the bed, Ichigo scooped Rukia up in his arms, bridal style, and pressed his lips to hers once, "Now, you'll be laying on this bed... I'll be up in a second... don't move anywhere."

Feeling a little bewildered as Ichigo deposited her face down onto the bed, she heard him scurry from the room – oh, no, wait. He _attempted _to scurry from the room. But judging by the loud crash she heard, he must have tripped over something.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" He mumbled into the carpet, "I got something for you, Rukes!" Picking himself up and running back to where she was laying, he dropped the Chappy merchandise he had told Yuzu to bring him, onto the mattress, "Hat and mittens. Keep warm. I'll be right back."

Did he just... trip up on them?

Rukia found herself smiling at how silly Ichigo could be, sometimes.

But a soft smile touched her lips as she received the gift from him.

Words could never express the love she felt for that boy...

As the door closed, Ichigo bounded down the stairs, knowing he had to make her feel better. It wasn't his job to be moody or upset. It was his job to make her feel happy.

Wandering into the kitchen, he rummaged around in the cupboards for some popcorn or some snacks he could whip up for her, when Yuzu's voice asked, "Uh... Ichigo? What are you doing?"

Turning his head to look at her, he rolled his eyes, "I got a pregnant girlfriend up there... she needs some comfort food. Any suggestions?"

But Yuzu seemed a little distracted and she glanced away, "I have some cookies, but can you please put some clothes on, or something?"

Scanning his appearance briefly, he nodded, "Ah, sorry, sis."

Yuzu watched in horror as he moved over to the table and decided to use the tablecloth as a makeshift gown around his midriff, "We have to eat off that cloth, Ichigo!"

"Oh, never mind that! I don't have time to care about hygiene! I have a hormonal woman to take care of! Get me the cookies! I'll get some juice boxes... we do have juice boxes, right?" He asked, trying to ward off the potential hyperventilation threatening to break free.

"Ichigo, slow down. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Got any Chappy movies?" He asked, grabbing a bowl and filling it with a mountain of cookies.

Concerned, Yuzu raised her eyebrows, "Yes. They're under the TV, and don't you think putting them on plates would be a better idea?"

Shrugging, he replied, "Not really. The plates are all the way over there. Besides... you can fit more in a bowl. Please will you go and choose a fun Chappy movie?"

Shaking her head to herself, Yuzu wandered towards the TV and began searching for her favourite Chappy film as Ichigo continued leaping about the kitchen, collecting various food items and juice boxes.

"Uh, Ichigo, please be careful." Yuzu placed the movie on the kitchen side, and Ichigo turned around, his hair even spikier than usual, before he leaned his head forwards and picked the film up with his teeth and mumbled something along the lines of: Why weren't we born with three hands, instead?

"Do you need some help taking that up, Ichigo?"

"Nnnmmph!" Came the disgruntled reply, as his sister watched him stumble up the stairs to his bedroom. She hoped everything was okay... for Rukia's sake...

…

"Ichigo? Is that you clattering about out there?" Rukia lifted her head up from off his beautifully scented pillow and creased her brow. Whatever was going on... it sounded a little dangerous...

"Dammit!" He cursed as something dropped to the floor with a thud, "Just close your eyes, Rukia. Only open them when I tell you to!"

"A-alright." Complying, Rukia heard the door open, and Ichigo's heavy footsteps clomp into the bedroom. What on Earth was he doing?

Soon, a weight dropped onto the mattress beside her, and she heard the TV remote click, and something that felt suspiciously like a small box being pushed into her hand, "Okay... you can open your eyes now."

Slowly, she pulled back her lids and gasped at the sight before her eyes. Her all time favourite Chappy movie was playing on Ichigo's TV, two bowls full of cookies and popcorn lay either side of her and in her hand, she clutched a small juice box. Don't get her wrong, she loved juice boxes... and cookies... and popcorn... and hell, she loved Chappy... but what she loved most was that faint blush on Ichigo's tanned cheeks, and the way he was watching her, apprehensively.

"I thought you could use a little pamper–" The rest of his sentence was drowned out in his throat as a pair of soft lips threw themselves at his. As a petite body forced his backwards onto the bed, his eyes widened and he threw his hands out in front of him, involuntarily. As he landed with a gentle thud on the bed, his arms wrapped about Rukia's slim waist and her legs straddled his stomach. Raising her head up from his, she peeked at his shocked expression through eyes coated with devotion, "I don't think I could ever describe how much I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki. You are the best, hottest, sexiest, cutest idiot in the world."

Narrowing his amber eyes, he grumbled, "And who are you calling idiot, shorty?"

Flicking him affectionately on the nose, she smirked, "You."

The happy – annoying – voices coming from the TV were soon silenced as Rukia reached blindly out behind her and her finger fumbled about to find the mute button. Unfortunately, all she managed to do was change the channel and an ear-splitting scream emitting from the speakers literally jolted the two lovers apart.

"Damn horror channel!" Ichigo glared at the screen and grabbed the remote, clicking the power button, furiously, before he sighed, "Do you want a cookie?" He asked, a little lamely, still recovering from the surprise.

Tilting her head to one side, she gave a slow smile, "Later... But right now... there's something I want so much more." Crawling on all fours so she was positioned over his front, she quirked an eyebrow, suggestively.

"Is that so?" Ichigo mused, "Well... you can have popcorn, if that's what you want."

"No... I think we both know that's not what I want." She told him, her eyes brightly playful.

"Well, I'm glad to see you've perked up, anyway."

Pushing him backwards so his head hit the pillows, she smiled, "Listen... I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm sorry that you felt so awful for everything you went through while we were apart. I'm sorry that it seemed like I chose Byakuya over you. I'm sorry that I hurt you... I really am. I'm sorry I left it this long to say... I couldn't apologise until I'd told you about our baby because then I'd have something _else _to apologise about after... I never got the chance to thank you for everything you've done for me, either... I know I'm cold-hearted and sometimes a total bitch... I know I don't really express my emotions outwardly, but I want you to know that you are what keeps me going – not only do you keep me going, but you make _everything _worthwhile."

Touched at the sincerity of her words, Ichigo sighed, "Don't apologise. Just forget about it. Please... And you're not a cold-hearted bitch... well... you _can _be... but that's different."

Placing the palms of her hands on his chest, she angled her lips towards his. He felt incredibly vulnerable laying in this position, with her straddling his waist, that frighteningly sexy glint in her eye. Dropping a teasingly light kiss on his lips, she dragged her fingers down his chest and as her mouth pulled away from his, she quirked and eyebrow, "Oh... and you are aware that you're wearing a tablecloth, aren't you?"

A laugh rumbled deep within his chest and he rolled his eyes, "Oh, I knew there was something not right... But you gotta admit, it's a good look for me, right?"

**-Sketchy scene from about here-**

Chuckling in response, she slid further down, so her hands were resting on the tablecloth, "It'd look much better _off_..." Before he could react, she had successfully whipped the cloth right off his midriff and cast it onto the floor to join the rest of his clothes.

Well... there really wasn't much for him to say, except, "oh" as she slid her fingers under the elastic of his boxer shorts, and eased them slowly down his thighs. Staring at his wonderful lover through wide, surprised eyes, he drew in a sharp breath once she took the length of him in her hand.

Knowing that it was her touching him made everything so... _so _much better...

Dropping his head back onto the pillow as she began working her hand, Ichigo sighed.

Rukia smirked to herself as she watched him become putty in her slight hands. She knew exactly how to provoke those soft, pleasurable groans of satisfaction to escape his lips. Continuing to jerk her hand, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his firm, lower abdomen. Dotting several light kisses along his stomach, she rested one hand on his thigh and trailed her nails along his skin, knowing that nothing drove him crazier.

Sure enough, he bit down on his lip and closed his eyes at her talented touch. Rukia exhaled, giving a small smile upon seeing the beautifully helpless demeanour of her Captain.

She had never really given up the hope that they could work side by side once again.

Ichigo was the perfect Captain – especially to her. For one, he showed undying loyalty towards his squad (even if sometimes he _was_ a little ridiculous about it...) and for two, he was such a sight for her eyes when he was in the authoritative mode. His masculinity was almost too unbearably attractive...

But, to see him like this was a little bit of an ego boost for the petite shinigami. She knew she was quite easily the only one who could bring this strong, steadfast, powerful man down just with a simple touch – and seeing the way his usual scowl had faded and been replaced with such an angelic countenance was enough to confirm Rukia's belief that it wasn't a mistake in returning. She knew that Ichigo really did want her back and nothing brought her more happiness than this.

Things had been so messed up, what with the separation, the fight, the minor break up, the baby, the stress, and everything else was more than enough to take on board for both of them. Ichigo had already given her some unexpected excitement, which she had enjoyed a little more than she let on... so, not only did she think it fair to return the favour, she knew she really wanted to. Seeing him in such a weak state just made her feel better about herself.

Lately, she hadn't been very open with how she felt with anyone. Not being with Ichigo made it hard for her to be herself. Nobody understood her like he did – and nobody loved her like he did, either. And she was as sure as hell, that nobody loved _him _the way she did – and if that wasn't the case, she'd be having some very serious words...

Feeling him tremble beneath her lips and fingers, Rukia focused on moving her hand with more intensity and power as he grabbed fistfuls of the creased bedsheets, the prominent veins bulging in his herculean arms. Dragging her lips towards the tip, she enclosed her mouth carefully around him, and tried not to smirk at the way his amber eyes rolled back into his head. Picking up the speed once more, she felt his body tense for a few moments, "F-Fu..." He arched his perspiring back against the mattress and released the bedclothes from his grasp, dropping open his mouth, "Ruk...ia..." The animalistic groan he emitted from the back of his throat was enough to make Rukia shiver as she pumped her fist one last time – and dodged skilfully out of the way of his... 'seed'... as Isshin had so wonderfully put it.

His head hit the pillow and his body shook from the surge of euphoria, as a large sigh left his parted lips. Pulling herself up, Rukia kneeled on the mattress and primly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and proceeded to clasp both hands together in her lap, watching her boyfriend's broad chest rise and fall, heavily. A soft smile touched her lips and she shuffled closer to him. His arm rested in her lap as she leaned back against the headboard, pulling her fingers gently through his hair.

"You... are... so... amazing." He breathed, his body still shuddering from the after-effects.

Chuckling lightly at his remark, Rukia replied, "You aren't too bad, yourself."

Managing to roll his eyes, Ichigo shook his head, "Typical..."

**-End sketchy scene-**

Bending over his face, she placed a kiss on his lips. As she moved her head backwards, Ichigo's arm left her lap and he caught her neck with his hand, tangling his fingers into her raven locks. As he pulled her back down to his lips, he sat up so he was able to rest against the headboard beside Rukia. Tracing her cheek with his thumb, he could feel her skin burn beneath his touch and he knew she was blushing. Breaking away from her lips for a moment, he surveyed her through warm, amber eyes, "What's with the blush, hm?"

She glanced away and shrugged, "Sorry..."

Raising his eyebrows, Ichigo laughed aloud, "I don't know why you're apologising. I love it when you blush. I was just wondering why, that's all." He angled his lips towards her cheek and pressed them against it, smiling.

Placing a hand on his thigh, she shook her head, slowly, "I – I guess I was just thinking, that's all."

"Don't be coy with me, Rukes..." Ichigo landed his hand on hers and brushed his fingertips along her arm, "What were you just thinking?"

"About us." She told him, burying her head into his shoulder to hide her tinged cheeks, "I was just thinking that I would never _ever _have thought I'd have done this about three or four years ago... I was thinking how much you've brought out the real me."

Laying a kiss lovingly on her head, he replied, "Well, I like the real you... it's very... sexy. Well, you always were, really. But, I love everything about the real you. Everything from the way you are so beautiful – inside and out, and the way you pretend you're not checking me out when you totally are..." He watched her curl up tighter against his side and he would have done anything to have seen the blush on her face right then. Chuckling, he continued, "...and to the way you love me. I couldn't ask for anything more – and I don't want anything more... except perhaps... more babies."

She chuckled into his shoulder and mumbled, "Well, I guess you're in luck..." Patting her stomach, she grinned, "And you are unbelievably adorable when you get fatherly, Ichigo. Just saying..."

"And I love it when you're open with me." He told her, earnestly, "It's not something I see all that often. But I know that when you're being sentimental – even if you deny it – you're being the real you." Before she could protest, he placed his finger under her chin and directed her lips towards his. Momentarily distracted, she gripped his thigh tighter as his lips parted hers. Curving his fingers around her elbow, Ichigo sighed and pulled away, glancing down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rukia asked, sliding her hand up to rest on his bare chest, "Is everything okay?"

He nodded, weakly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Rolling her violet eyes, she responded, "Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

"You'll laugh..."

"Oh, I won't... Not unless it's something hilarious." She assured him – only he didn't feel very assured at her words, "Come on."

"Post-orgasm depression..." He mumbled, moodily.

"What?" Rukia asked, raising an eyebrow, "What the hell is that?"

"Well..." Ichigo began, "It's like... everything's great while I'm still feeling pleasure, and then once the happiness subsides, I'm left feeling the way I did before the orgasm... kind of like when you drink away your sorrows, and then they all come back to you when you sober up... Ever felt it?"

Shaking her head, Rukia replied, "Can't say that I have. Well, how can we cheer you up?"

"Bath. Cookie. Sleep." He replied, simply.

Smirking, Rukia leaned back and nodded, "Go for your bath. I'll wait here for you."

Shaking his head as he stood up, Ichigo laced his fingers in hers, "Nope. You're taking the bath with me."

"Oh..."

"Go to my wardrobe and grab the two dressing gowns, will you?" Ichigo wafted his hand out behind him and Rukia obediently wandered towards the desired destination.

After fetching the gowns, she turned to follow Ichigo (who had done a little 'naked run') into the bathroom and closed the door firmly behind them. Once he'd started the tap running, he faced Rukia and smirked, "Don't look so scared... I'm not going to rape you, you know..."

The dressing gowns landed in a pile on the floor and she rolled her eyes, "I know..."

Swaggering towards her, he cocked an eyebrow, "Let's get you out of those clothes, shall we?"

Taking an automatic step back, she felt Ichigo's fingers gently tug down the boxer shorts and fling them to the other side of the bathroom before he placed both hands on her hips. Bending his neck down, he planted a kiss on her lips and smoothly whipped off the strawberry t-shirt, "I still can_not _believe you bought me this..."

Unclasping her bra as Ichigo tipped in a spot of bubble bath – which happened to be one of Rukia's favourite things in the world – Rukia watched him, warmly.

She was so damn lucky to have him.

"Well, we just have a couple of minutes to kill while the water runs..." He straightened up as he felt a pair of arms wind themselves around his waist from behind and two lips press against his tense back.

"You really need to relax, 'berry." She murmured into his hot skin. Tipping his head backwards, he exhaled.

"Yeah? Well... that's what I think we both need. Tomorrow isn't going to be the laziest of days."

"Shush, just think about that later." She instructed, moving her hands to knead out the knots in his shoulders, "Just focus on feeling good right now."

Oh... damn, she was good at this.

After a few minutes of her working at the muscles in his back, the orange-haired young man suddenly realised the bath was threatening to overflow.

Diving towards the tap, he twisted it off as fast as he could and Rukia blinked in mild shock before watching through amused eyes as he gingerly dipped his toes into the water to check the temperature.

"Well, it's safe." He told her, clambering into the depths of the white, frothy bubbles, indicating for his wonderful, personal masseuse to join him.

Leaning back against the wall of the tub, Ichigo pulled the shower curtain around them and watched as Rukia sat down with her back to him. Drawing her to his chest, the water sloshed upwards and hit him right in the face.

"Oh, perfect." He growled, feeling Rukia's body shake with quiet laughter, "They make this look so much easier in films!"

As her head rested against the familiar crook between his shoulder and chest, she closed her eyes, allowing the warm, soapy water to overwhelm her, "Yes, but it's not as funny in films."

Wiping the soap out of his eyes, he squinted, "I don't find anything funny about this situation, either."

Resting her arms on his knees, she chuckled, "No, but I do."

"...Cow."

…

The happy couple _were _intending to stay in that bath tub until the water went cold – except, a voice spoke outside the door, interrupting their relaxation session, "Hey, uh, Ichigo, is that you in there?"

Sighing, he answered, "Yeah, what do you want, Karin?"

"Well... I've only been sitting out here for about _two freakin' hours_! Hurry up, or I'm going to piss myself!"

Wrinkling his nose, Ichigo replied, "Thanks for the visual... really did not wanna hear that."

"Then hurry the hell up, or youwon't _just _be getting a visual! You've been in the bath for ages! Isn't Rukia missing you, already?"

She turned around and glanced at him, arching an eyebrow.

"Alright, I'll hurry up!" He yelled back, pulling the curtain open and placing his hands on Rukia's waist to help her stand up.

Once she was out and comfortably wrapped up in the fluffy, brown dressing gown, she held his matching robe out and waited for him to step into it. Shrugging it over his shoulders, he tied the belt around his front and turned towards the door, taking Rukia by the hand. Unlocking and opening the door, they both stepped out together.

"It's about frigging _time_! I've been – oh..." Her eyes rested on Rukia, and silently, she just sidled past the two and quickly closed the door.

They both looked at each other and laughed, simultaneously, "Poor Karin..."

Directing her towards his bedroom, Ichigo's eyes fixed on the pile of cookies on the bed, "Yes... they look like a very good idea."

"I beg your pardon?" Rukia asked, as they wandered back into the bedroom.

"Cookies." He pointed to the bowl and she laughed, knowingly.

"Ah, them." Pulling him down onto the bed, she reached for the cookies and handed them to him. Happily, he took one and just popped it in whole... Well, that was moderately impressive.

Pulling back the bed blankets, he slid in between the sheets and let loose a satisfied sigh. Copying his movements, Rukia joined him, and rested her head against his shoulder, munching contentedly on her own cookie.

It didn't take long for half of the chocolate chip cookies to disappear, and by the end of it, all that was left at the bottom of the bowl was a few crumbs. His head spinning, Ichigo fell back onto the pillows and dragged Rukia down with him. She was far too tired to protest, and not two minutes after the snacks had been devoured did the two crash into exhausted slumber.

…

"Good morning, sleepy-head." Rukia had wandered into the bedroom wrapped up in one of his dressing gowns, drying her hair with a fluffy white towel.

Sighing into the pillows, he rolled onto his back and stared blankly up at the ceiling, waiting to become fully conscious of the world around him. The blankets were situated around his lower half, leaving his defined chest on perfect show for Rukia. She would never get tired of that sight...

"Morning..." He mumbled, after a moment, before realising that today would be a very busy day, indeed, "When did you get up?"

Shrugging as the towel slipped from her hair and into her hands, she replied, "About half an hour ago. I just fancied a shower while I was waiting for you to wake up. I think Yuzu's cooking breakfast though. So... you may want to get up soon if we're to go and see Urahara."

This took a moment to settle in Ichigo's mind, and eventually, he gave a slow nod, "Yeah..."

Rolling her eyes and laughing, softly, she walked towards the bed and sat down beside him. Leaning her face down and placing her hands flat against his chest, she placed a kiss on his lips, "Come on, Ichigo. Up and at 'em."

Once she'd pulled away, she stood up and Ichigo watched her through drooping, amber eyes, "You smell nice.. It's like... what is that smell?"

"I would have thought you'd have recognised it, of all people. It's strawberry shampoo." She replied, moving towards the cupboard and grabbing one of Ichigo's hoodies and a pair of his work-out shorts (which actually almost looked like trousers on her...).

"I don't use strawberry shampoo..." He responded, a little confused. Rukia just chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"You don't need to. You're already strawberry enough..." She smirked and opened the door, "I'll be downstairs."

Rubbing his eyes, he yawned, "Yeah... whatever..." Damn, why was he so freakin' tired?

Stretching out on the mattress, he sighed as his bones crunched and creaked.

Well... he should get up...

As he mooched down the stairs, clad in his dressing gown, he ran a hand through his hair. Okay... the smell of breakfast was beginning to wake him up... As he entered the kitchen, he saw Rukia and Yuzu standing at the cooker, adding the final touches to that morning's meal. He leaned against the counter and watched them through half-closed eyes.

"Morning, Ichigo." Yuzu glanced over her shoulder and widened her eyes, "You look... rough."

Rukia snorted and began serving out breakfast, much to Ichigo's chagrin.

Grumbling, he pushed back from the counter and moved to sit at the table, "Where's the old goat?"

Karin chose that moment to join the merry party, and she trailed into the kitchen, seating herself at the table, "He's at a meeting."

"Snap... You know when he'll be back? It's just, Rukia and I are planning on going back to Seretei today, and we'll be going to see Mr Hat-and-clogs first. Just thought he should know before we take off..." Ichigo replied, reaching forwards and pouring himself a drink.

Rukia came to sit beside him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek as she set his plate before him, "We can wait until he gets back before we leave. But... we can go to Urahara this morning while he's out."

"What're you going there for?" Yuzu asked, interestedly, sitting down at the table.

Ichigo sent a sideways glance to Rukia, and although she remained cool and impassive, he could see she was trembling inside. Sliding his hand under the table, he rested his palm on her thigh, giving it a comforting pat, "We just wanna talk about a few things. Nothing interesting, really. It's why we wanna get it out of the way, right, Rukes?" He replied, off-handedly.

Yuzu nodded and resumed her breakfast, but Karin stared hard at her brother.

Why did she always have to be so perceptive?

Briefly meeting her gaze, he tilted his head questioningly to one side, and she quirked an eyebrow. Breaking away from her inquisitive look, he shovelled his breakfast down in only a few gulps, and with his mouth full, he attempted to speak, "I'm off to take a quick shower. Then we go, 'kay?"

Without waiting for a response, he stood up and threw his plate into the bowl of hot water and headed off to the bathroom.

...

"Ichigo...?"

He could hear the door open and close quietly as a smooth voice spoke on the other side of the curtain.

"Yeah?" He replied, a little deadpan.

"Are you alright? You've been in the shower for almost forty minutes... you usually only take about five." Rukia's voice was full of soft concern and he heard her sit down on the floor.

Allowing the hot water to pound into his back, he muttered, "I'm fine."

She let loose a bitter laugh, "I can tell. Listen, everything will be fine. No matter what Urahara says, she'll still be our daughter and we will love her. Yes, things will be hard for us all, but she'll get through it... She's a Kurosaki after all."

A Kurosaki... But... "A Kurosaki? You sure you don't want her to be a Kuchiki?"

"I'm positive. The thought had never crossed my mind." She replied, seeing Ichigo's stiff silhouette through the curtain. The shadow of his arm began to move towards the curtain and he pulled it back, stepping out and grabbing a towel. Glancing away from him, Rukia coloured. She should have gotten used to the sight of Ichigo's naked body by now...

After all, she had slept with it enough times...

The thick muscles in his tanned arms rippled as he rubbed the white towel over his face and hair. Moving forwards, he pulled the towel to sit snugly around his trim hips, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." She nodded, picking herself up to face her boyfriend, "I've had longer to come to terms with it than you, though." Running her fingers through his damp hair, she pressed her lips to his chest, feeling the droplets of water moisten his smooth skin. He sighed at her touch and rested his chin on the top of her head, wrapping his strong arms about her.

Neither one spoke for a good few minutes; they just stood, locked in a tight embrace until Ichigo had finally dried off. Peeling himself away from her, he took her hand and they walked slowly into the bedroom.

Not really bothering to look at what he was wearing, he threw on a black t-shirt and blue jeans before turning to Rukia, "Shall we head off then?"

She nodded and gave him a reassuring smile, "Yes. Everything's going to be fine, Ichigo. Don't you worry."

**I hope this chapter was better for you guys and thank you all for supporting my idea about doing a sequel! You're all fabulous ;) I've got a few ideas about what I'm going to do, but I'm open to suggestions! So, they'll only be maybe one or two more chapters left after this one. Thank you all so much!**


	33. Returning

**Thank you for your reviews, guys! Okay so... sorry about the delay and stuff. But as an apology, I made it extra long! This is the second to last chapter until the end of this fanfic – but my next chapter will not be so long and then I'll give details about the sequel then! Also, before I get going with this sequel, I will need some ideas and also I'll be writing another IchiRuki story about their life as normal people and not shinigami. So, I'll let you know what that's called also in my next chapter! Thanks :)**

"So, you think it could be possible?" Ichigo asked, once he'd finished explaining to Urahara their dilemma, barely even pausing for a breath.

"Well, it didn't take long for that to happen..." He mused, pulling out his fan and spreading it before his face.

"Just answer the question." Ichigo instructed, his fists clenching.

Rukia edged a little closer to him and placed her fingers on the top of his hand, "Ichigo..."

Growling, he rolled his eyes and waited for Urahara to respond, "From what it sounds like, it is possible... though I have never heard of it happening before, there's always a first for everything, right? I don't think it'll be easy. Especially not for her. Control is something she'll have to learn, and she'll have to learn it for herself."

Nodding his head, gravely, Ichigo slid his hand to rest on Rukia's upper thigh, "I just don't understand how she can be born with it. I didn't think that was possible."

Shrugging in response, Kisuke wafted his fan, playfully in front of his mouth, "Maybe you just have corrupted sperm."

Turning rigid at his words, the orange-haired boy pushed his head forwards, "Maybe I'll corrupt your face."

"Ichigo, please, he's trying to help." Rukia pleaded, softly, running her fingers soothingly up and down his arm.

"Ugh, well I don't feel very helped... It's just hard for me to get my head around this. What are we going to tell everyone?"

Kisuke intervened and raised his hand, "This is just a suggestion, but maybe you don't have to tell anyone. I mean, nothing's for certain is it? You might end up feeling a little... overwhelmed if everybody knows. Not that it changes who she is – undoubtedly, she'll still be a remarkable child – but why don't you wait until she's old enough to decide who to tell. If you think about it, Ichigo, it's not that much of a big deal." Then, upon seeing the look on Ichigo's face, he hurriedly added, "I – I mean, it is a big deal... but only to you and Rukia. If you make it seem like a big deal to everyone else, it'll only make it worse for you. Unless you feel like you'd be more relieved, I don't know." He finished, uncertainly, "Just a suggestion..."

Ichigo sighed and bowed his head forwards, "Man, I don't know..."

"Maybe he's right. Perhaps we should have time to bond with her before we go telling everyone she's potentially dangerous. We wouldn't want to knock her self-esteem." Rukia reasoned, but Ichigo just remained silent.

"Once you get accustomed to the idea, it'll be easier to cope with. Just try not to think about it until it happens. If anyone's capable of getting through this, it'll be your daughter." Kisuke smiled, gently.

Wow. That was uncharacteristically sentimental...

"So there's absolutely nothing you can do for her?" Ichigo asked, his voice straining to keep even.

Urahara shrugged, "Nothing as of the moment, but I'll try and work something out. But, Ichigo, you should know this is a part of her soul. It's unlikely that you'll be able to take it away from her. But you of all people know that." He held Ichigo's glare steadily, and sighed, "I'm sorry."

He shifted his glare from Kisuke's eyes and fixed them firmly on the table, barely aware that Rukia was linking her fingers with his.

"Right... well... we should probably be getting back. We have to talk to Byakuya about a few things. Thank you for your help, Urahara. I'm sure you'll be seeing us again soon." Rukia spoke, softly, standing up with Ichigo, "Come on, your Dad will probably be home now."

"Take care, now." Kisuke nodded at them both as they turned to leave, hand in hand – although Ichigo was almost crushing Rukia's and she had to nudge him in the side.

"Hey, I don't want broken fingers, you know..."

Blinking, he looked down at her, "Oh... sorry, I didn't realise." Loosening his grip, he shook his head, "She'll be alright, won't she?"

Rukia nodded, "Of course she will be. It's not hard for a Kurosaki to overcome difficulties such as this." She replied, smiling, "She has a very scary potential, Ichigo... I hope she's not got your temper."

"_My _temper?!" He stared down at her, incredulously, "If she had _your _temper, midget, the whole of Seretei would last about ten seconds!"

"Well, who's the one shouting?" She smirked, bumping against his thigh with her hip, teasingly, "By the way... nice t-shirt."

"Huh?" Ichigo glanced down, and his eyes rested on a familiar looking strawberry. His mouth dropped open in utter horror and he gasped, "Rukia! How could you let me wear this?!"

She smirked, shrugging, "I assumed you wanted to... but if you didn't, you shouldn't have picked it out, should you?"

Ichigo just threw his arms about him, dramatically, "It's your damn fault for putting this t-shirt in my drawer!"

"Temper, temper." She tutted, and shook her head, still grinning, a little diabolically.

Narrowing his amber eyes, he grumbled, "Your temper's still worse." He countered, "At least I've never threatened to kill you in the presence of our son!"

"Yes, but at least I wasn't about to show him _Bankai_!" She scoffed, as they continued heading back towards Ichigo's house, "Besides, he wasn't actually _there_ when I threatened you."

"He didn't need to be!" He returned, his voice raising, "I'm pretty sure the whole of Seretei could hear your shrill screeching, woman."

"If we're going to get technical, I didn't threaten to kill you either – only beat you senseless." Rukia was thoroughly enjoying tormenting her boyfriend. Even if she _did _have the worst temper out of both of them, it was still highly amusing to watch him get so worked up... "And you deserved it."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and shoved her shoulder, "Whatever... you still have the worst temper out of both of us." He gave her a small smirk and slung his arm over her shoulders, "And you know it."

Winding her own arm about his waist she laughed, softly, "That's not true."

He was unusually quiet for a moment before he stuck his foot out in front of hers and it was only when she found herself on her hands and knees that she realised just what that boy had done.

Watching him flee through mildly surprised violet eyes, she set her jaw.

That was a dirty trick...

Standing upright, she balled her fists up and yelled after him, "ICHIGO, I'M PREGNANT, DAMMIT!"

"And you've also lost your temper!" Came his reply, accompanied by loud laughter before he disappeared around the corner.

That boy would most definitely get what was coming to him one day...

…

"So... when are you going, son?" Isshin asked, as he leaned against the kitchen counter upon hearing that Ichigo was to be leaving for Seretei with Rukia that day.

Rukia was currently upstairs with the twins, chatting about... girly things, while Ichigo delivered the news, "In a few minutes." He shrugged, absently cracking his knuckles, "I mean, you'll see us again at some point."

His father shook his head, chuckling, "Yes, I should certainly hope so. I definitely want to be there for the baby's birth... I think."

Ichigo chuckled, lightly, "Are you sure about that?"

Smirking in reply, Isshin shook his head, "Second thoughts... just let me know when it's already here and all the mess has been cleaned up."

"Sure... if I'm not too busy, you know, _supporting my wife and new child_." He retorted, clicking his tongue, suddenly wondering why his Father had tilted his head and started to laugh, rather loudly ,"What's your problem?" He folded his arms tightly across his chest, moodily staring at Isshin through a pair of dark amber eyes.

Still grinning widely, he shrugged, "Can I be the best man?"

"Best man? For what?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Well, I thought seeing as you referred to your beloved as your wife that it meant you were going to be married... unless... of course you're already married and there's something you're not telling me."

As if being struck by lightening, Ichigo straightened up, quickly, "What? I said that? Must have just been a slip of the tongue... And... if we ever got to that stage, you'd definitely be the maid of honour. I'm sure you'd look beautiful in a dress..."

Highly amused by the surge of colour rushing to Ichigo's cheeks, Isshin shook his head, laughing heartily, "So, you haven't asked her to marry you then?"

"Well... No. Not yet." Ichigo replied, his ears burning. His father would never let him live this down... Just play it cool, Ichigo. Play it cool...

"Are you considering it?" He pressed, taking a step closer to his son, thoroughly enjoying the sight of him becoming more and more agitated by the second.

"No – of course not!" Ichigo replied, just a little too quickly, "I'm too young to be thinking about marriage."

Tapping his chin, thoughtfully, Isshin shook his head, "No, you've definitely been considering it. It's not a shameful thing to do, son. Marriage is good. I remember when I married your Mother–"

"–Oh, here we go with the ancient history lesson again..." He interrupted, grumbling to himself.

"Oh, come on, Ichigo... It's nothing to be embarrassed about! All I was going to say is when I married your Mother, it made life so much better. Sure, marriage is hard, but it's worth it. I swear you two already act like you're already married, but all you need is the official ceremony and hey, you're bonded for eternity – and if that doesn't scare you, then I don't know what will."

"Why would the idea of spending an eternity with Rukia scare me?" Ichigo wondered to himself more than to his father, suddenly feeling a huge clap on his back. Looking up beneath his fringe, he scowled, "Hey, what was that for?!"

"Nothing, nothing. Just proud of you, that's all... So, when are you leaving?" Isshin asked, smiling in a fatherly manner at his son, "Any time soon?"

"Like I said... As soon as I can – no offence – but I got a son to see, you know? It makes me angry to know that the noble asshole is seeing him more than I am..." Ichigo ground his teeth, slightly, irritably narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, that kid really needs a punch in the face..." He nodded, much to Ichigo's confusion.

"Who, Hiro?"

"No, idiot, I'm talking about Byakuya, of course." His father rolled his eyes as if Ichigo was a total dumbass.

"Byakuya? A kid?" Ichigo's eyebrows climbed towards his hairline, "I'm not even going to ask you how old you are."

"Good. I'm not even sure I know myself..." Isshin replied, giving his son a goofy smile, "Anyway, not that I'm trying to get rid of you, but you really should get going."

Ichigo nodded and pushed away from the counter, turning to head out the room. He yelled Rukia's name from the bottom of the stairs, but when he didn't hear a reply, he grumbled to himself. Was she deaf or something?

Sighing and clomping up the steps, he paused outside the twins' bedroom, hearing hushed voices. It wasn't that he wanted to hear what they were talking about, but he just wondered if Rukia was still in there. It wasn't his fault... he just happened to overhear a small snippet of conversation that seriously disturbed him.

"...worried about how Ichigo would react." A small voice whispered.

"Well, don't be... He doesn't have to know, does he? I'm not going to tell him." That was definitely Rukia's hushed tone. He'd heard it often enough... "Besides, even if he did find out, it's not as though he could do anything. Is it?"

"Debatable. He'd likely go round to his house and rip his arms off, or something like that."

Rip _who's _arms off?

"Yes, possibly." Rukia confirmed, "But the thing to remember is that you should never pass up the opportunity of being with someone you like just because one person doesn't agree."

Good point. Ichigo nodded to himself. Rukia was evidently using their own experiences and – hey! That made _him _seem like the bad guy!

He was all but ready to burst through the door, but decided against it. If Rukia was going to have heart to heart conversations with Yuzu about boys, then so be it. He certainly didn't want to get involved.

"Hey, Ichigo, when are you going?"

_What_?!

"Yuzu... I thought... I thought you were in there..." Ichigo looked up to see Yuzu walking up the stairs, shaking her head.

"No, I have been watching television for the past hour." She informed him, a little confused as to why her brother had paled so quickly, "Are you alright? You look a bit..."

"...Fine... Thanks." He turned awkwardly from Yuzu's concerned stare and strode purposefully into his bedroom and dropped down onto the bed.

So, that was _Karin _in there?! That was mental! Insane!

She was interested in someone... in a guy! But yet, she was scared about his reaction.

None of that even made sense. For a start, Karin had never fancied anybody! She was too busy... playing football or – or fighting other kids to notice boys! Or at least the only boys she noticed later got a black eye or two... Then she was actually worried about his reaction? She was his little sister for crying out loud! She couldn't... she didn't _get _these types of feelings. It was unnatural. How was he supposed to leave the house knowing that Karin's heart was beating for a boy somewhere in the world?

She was right though.

He would rip his arms off.

...As soon as he found out who it was.

…

Karin was sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing Rukia, "Seriously... I knew I could talk to you, Rukia. You're like... this amazing... thing..."

Rukia chuckled lightly at Karin's attempted compliment, "Thank you... I think."

The younger girl sighed, deeply, "I've just been so angry for so long about so many things and then he comes along and... and he takes me by surprise. He's actually nice to me... and I guess he's sorta cute. I mean... Yuzu kind of has a boyfriend of her own. Most kids in our year at school have them and I don't want to follow the crowd, but I think I really like him. I know I'm young and blah blah blah... but I can't help how I feel."

Rukia listened patiently to Karin and smiled – not patronisingly in the slightest, "You remind me a lot of myself, Karin. I also get very angry about things and it's easy to just... snap. But then... say Ichigo, for example, he was kind of like my own... sun... I guess. He seemed to make everything easier. He also made some things harder..." She laughed, before seeing Karin wrinkle her nose.

"That's gross, Rukia."

The shinigami raised her eyebrows, suddenly catching onto what she meant, "Oh – I didn't mean that, Karin!"

Smirking a little, the younger girl replied, "Oh, you didn't? That's a surprise seeing as you two don't seem to do anything else..."

Shaking her head, still giggling a little to herself, Rukia continued, "Oh, that's not true... entirely. Anyway, enough of that – I think I heard Ichigo out there, so I'd best go see what he wants. Though... I can't pretend to know exactly how it feels for you, but I know I've been through similar experiences. When everybody thinks you're the strong one, they actually have no idea how hard it is to keep up that appearance. It can be very taxing. Maybe this boy is a good idea... maybe he's not. But there's only one way to find out. If you're a risk taker, then I think you already know what decision you're going to make."

Karin nodded her head and glanced up, "Thanks. You're such an awesome sister. But yeah, you'd better go."

Rukia stood up and smiled, warmly, "So are you." She didn't hug Karin because she knew that was not how the girl worked. It wasn't that she wouldn't have, but she knew it was something the younger girl was a little opposed to. She didn't generally like physical contact – similar to how Rukia often felt.

Of course... Ichigo was the exception to those feelings...

Most of the time...

But, moving on...

She closed the door behind her and made her way towards Ichigo's bedroom, adjusting her top along the way. She slipped into the room and saw him laying on the bed, a very distressed expression on his features. Moving closer to him, she sat down at the bottom of the mattress and placed her hand on his ankle, "Hey, what's got you in a bad mood?" She teased, gently.

Snapping out of his trance, Ichigo sat up bolt straight and shook his head, "What? Nothing."

Blinking a little at his sudden movements, Rukia raised her eyebrows, "Hm? Are you sure about that? You have a face like a slapped bottom." She commented, a little bluntly.

His face hardened, "I'm fine."

Fluttering her eyelashes, she slid her hand up his shin and rested it on his thigh. Leaning forwards, she placed an arm around his neck and brought his head down towards her lips, and spoke, her tone softly endearing, "Ichigo... Tell me what's on your mind, please."

He growled, lowly, winding his arms about her waist and pulling her against his chest, "Stop that."

Rukia knew she'd get him to crack sooner or later – and she was willing to bet it wouldn't be the latter. Swinging one leg over his, she straddled his thighs and placed her lips against the crook beneath his jaw, "Stop what?"

He tried to remain firm; but his body was oh-so-weak... Slipping backwards, he landed with his head on the pillow and Rukia sprawled across him, her hands splayed on his chest, "You _know_ what..." He replied, narrowing his eyes as he ran his fingers down her back.

She dotted light kisses along his jawline, smiling to herself, "Come on... out with it, Ichigo."

Craning his neck to reach her lips, he tried to sit up, but she would have none of it; her hands were pressed firmly against his shoulders and she shook her head, pulling her head up to hover above his, "No. You're not moving until you tell me what's got you so bothered."

"Fine..." He glanced to the side, irritably, "It's just that... I didn't mean to earwig or anything – but it's just that... I accidentally overheard something about... something's happening... Or... something..." He sighed and fixed his eyes on Rukia's, "Look... does Karin have a boyfriend, or not?"

Rukia closed her eyes briefly before she dropped a kiss on his lips, "No, why? Would it matter if she did?"

Ichigo scowled, "Yes."

"And why's that?" She asked, lifting her head back up to look at her boyfriend.

"Because..." He mumbled, "...it just does."

She exhaled and ran her fingers along his jawline, "Ichigo... Karin doesn't have a boyfriend. I don't know what you heard, but she's smart and strong. I'm not going to say anything else except that it's up to her what she does. You don't want to end up being like Byakuya..." She smirked, prodding his nose, playfully.

"Don't insult me, woman..."

"And why would I ever want to do that?" She asked, leaning her lips closer to his and as he automatically puckered up to kiss her, she laughed and pulled away, "Come on, you have a son to see."

Ichigo watched Rukia sit up and hop off the bed, landing on her feet, and he complained, "Well, I did have a girlfriend to kiss, but never mind..."

She smiled pleasantly at him and grabbed his hand to assist him to his feet, "We can save that for later..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll hold you to that." He told her, sending her a small grin as he straightened up beside her.

Turning to face him, still keeping their fingers interlinked, she took hold of his other hand and tilted her head to one side, "Are you sure you want to do this? Are you sure you want to talk to my brother?"

Ichigo nodded without hesitation, "Yes. You're right; the sooner the better. Now, mush."

…

They were congregated once again at the door, Ichigo, Rukia, Isshin, Karin and Yuzu.

"Well, so long, kids." Isshin spoke, smiling proudly at Ichigo and Rukia, "Let us know when the baby's arriving – if you can."

They nodded in return, tightening their grips on each other's hands, "We will – if we can."

"Unless, of course, Rukia's too busy giving birth at the time..." Ichigo added, sarcastically, "But... we'll see you soon."

"Bye, Ichi." Yuzu smiled a little sadly, "And bye, Rukia. We'll miss you." She moved towards them both and threw her arms about Rukia's neck, "Hope everything goes okay with you guys–"

"–Yes, pop out more babies soon, third daughter!" Isshin interjected, grinning widely.

As Rukia returned the embrace, she laughed, softly, "Thank you, Yuzu, see you soon – and I'll see just how many more I want to 'pop out' after this one." As she released the affectionate twin, she turned to Karin and bowed her head, "Take care, Karin."

"Yeah... yeah, you too." She smiled, half-heartedly

"Okay, enough with the goodbyes, already... let's get going, midget..." Ichigo rolled his eyes and began to usher Rukia away, "See you later, guys."

Isshin shook his head as they watched Ichigo and Rukia leave, "Sometimes, it's a wonder she puts up with him."

…

Ichigo wasn't sure what felt weirder.

The fact that he was back in Seretei after he had pretty much sworn to himself he wouldn't return, or the fact that everybody was staring at him.

Everybody.

Pulling back his shoulders, he set his jaw and clutched firmly onto Rukia's hand, refusing point blank to let her stray any further from his side than (at the most) an inch.

The mutterings and whisperings were off-putting enough, but the finger pointing was taking it a little too far. Rukia held her posture as straight as Ichigo's and tilted her chin upwards – but no so much that she looked arrogant – just self-confident.

...Though she didn't feel particularly confident right then...

He could pick up on a few words such as his name, her name and Byakuya's name and a couple of other odd words that related to the battle he'd caused.

But yet, as they strode through the centre of the gathering crowds – why they'd come to stare at him was a complete mystery; it wasn't as if they'd never seen him before – the murmuring ceased and an odd sort of silence followed. The other shinigami began to bow their heads as Ichigo and Rukia passed through.

"The hell is their problem?" He asked her from the corner of his lips, and in reply, he felt her shrug slightly.

As they moved past the nosy onlookers, the couple were heading towards the academy – Ichigo wanted to see Hiro more than anything else right then.

"You think he'll be there?" He asked, ignoring more stares from other shinigami.

Rukia nodded, "Yes, he'd better be, or there'll be trouble. Big trouble."

"You sound like such a mother..." Rolling his eyes, Ichigo nudged her arm with his elbow.

"I wonder why that could possibly be." She returned, sardonically, "And for the record, you sound like such an idiot."

"Love you too, Ruke." He laughed as they entered the academy, following the corridor down to where Hiro would be training. Rukia released Ichigo's hand and pointed to the janitor's closet, authoritatively.

"There until further notice." She ordered, simply, and watched as Ichigo smirked, bowing his head, in mock-respect.

"Yes, Captain." He turned to climb into the closet, almost tripping up on a mop stacked up against the wall behind him.

Rukia closed the door and turned to the hall, striding in without even bothering to knock.

The Sensei looked up, angry as to who could possibly have the gall to interrupt her lesson, when her eyes rested on the dreaded Kuchiki. Avoiding her stare, she asked, quietly, "Can I help you, Miss?"

"Where is my son?" Rukia asked, upon discovering that Hiro was not, in fact, present. Attempting to conceal her slight discomfort at the prospect of Miss Kuchiki losing her temper, Sensei shrugged, timidly, "He left for a quick breather an hour ago, but he hasn't come back yet."

Rukia was ever so tempted to scare this woman a little more, but she really didn't have time to be sending death threats right then. Instead, she just nodded, "Did he say where he was going?"

"He – uh, he said he was going to... where was it?"

"You... don't remember?" Miss Kuchiki asked, raising her eyebrows a little.

"No, I do... I just... I think he said he was going to–"

"–Mama?" A small voice saved Sensei the bother of trying to recall her thoughts, "What are you doing here?"

Turning at the sound of Hiro's voice, she felt her heart melt and regret pound in its place. He looked paler and sightly thinner than usual; she shouldn't have left him at such short notice. He hadn't seen much of her in the past few weeks, and he hadn't seen his father at all. Walking towards him, she took him quickly by the hand and pulled him out of the hall, closing the door shut behind her, "Where have you been?"

He shrugged, not looking up, "Just out."

"Didn't you feel well?" Rukia asked, highly concerned to Hiro's appearance and behaviour.

He shrugged again, "Not really."

Crouching down, she pulled him into a gentle embrace, the sadness tightening in her chest, "Hiro, I'm sorry for neglecting you."

His arms wound about her neck and he gave a small smile, "You haven't been neglecting me. I know you've had a lot of things to sort out." It was as if he wanted to continue speaking, but fear prevented him from doing so.

Pulling away, Rukia looked at him, combing his unruly black hair from his amber eyes, "What is it, baby? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

He sighed, nodding, "It's just that... Well, I don't... don't suppose Daddy's coming home... is he?" He asked, quietly afraid of hearing the answer. Rukia was just about to respond, when Ichigo burst from the closet, swearing blindly at the mop that clattered to the floor at his feet.

It was then when he realised that a small woman was sending him a look of pure despair (presumably at his tactless language) and an even smaller boy was staring wide-eyed up at him. A wide grin cracked out on his face as he recognised the disgruntled man to be his father and he ran towards him, his arms outstretched, "Daddy!"

Mirroring the boy's smile, Ichigo stooped down and swept Hiro up into his strong arms, "Hiro!"

He held him tightly against his chest for a moment, remembering how damn good it felt to be hugging his son again.

"I missed you, Daddy." Hiro spoke into his father's shoulder before he lifted up his head, "I missed you a lot."

Kissing him on the forehead, Ichigo replied, "I missed you a lot too. I'm so sorry, kiddo."

Hiro shook his head, firmly, "Don't be sorry, Daddy."

Standing up, Rukia felt a soft smile touch her lips as she watched the scene. Ichigo was unbelievably attractive when he was being fatherly.

"How are you doing, son?"

Hiro curled his fingers around his father's shoulders and he kept the grin in place, "A lot better now you and Mama are here again. What about you?"

Clutching him a little tighter, Ichigo smiled, "Much better for seeing you, kiddo. So, tell me what you've been learning about." He asked, winking at his son, "You learned Bankai yet?"

Slouching his shoulders a little, Hiro shook his head, "No... Not just yet. But soon you can teach me!"

Glancing nervously at Rukia, Ichigo raised his eyebrows, "Well... _I _would love to... but I imagine your wonderful mother would have other ideas..."

She folded her arms and rolled her eyes, unable to keep the fond smile from her lips as she leaned her shoulder against the wall, "Maybe when Mama's given you a new sibling, she'll think about it. But right now, she doesn't think she could cope with that notion..."

"Alright..." Hiro sighed, "Just for you, Mama."

Ichigo laughed and placed Hiro back down, ruffling his hair, "Now, kiddo, I know we've just come back, but we have to go speak to Mama's brother. So, if you could just stick this boring old class out until we're finished, then Daddy would be very pleased and spend a whole day with you tomorrow, okay?"

Thinking about this for a moment before nodding, Hiro wrapped his arms about his Father's leg and glanced up at him, "Okay. So, I don't need to come here?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Absolutely not."

That was good enough for Hiro. He grinned and released his Daddy's limb and moved back towards the hall, smiling at Rukia on his way. Just as he was about to step inside, he turned to Ichigo and asked, carefully, "You... you are staying, aren't you... Daddy?"

Chuckling lightly, he nodded, "Of course. I'm not going anywhere."

Leaping upwards in excitement, Hiro clapped his hands together, "Oh, I was scared for a minute, then. See you soon, Daddy, Mama."

The two watched as their son skipped merrily back to class before turning to look at each other. Rukia smiled and held her hand out for Ichigo to take, and he willingly obliged, lacing his fingers with hers, "So, are you looking forwards to tomorrow?" She asked, as they set off towards Byakuya's office

He nodded, "Yes, I'm so glad he's not upset with me. I was worried that he wouldn't be happy about me turning up so late..."

Rukia gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "You know Hiro isn't one to hold grudges. Especially against his Daddy." Smiling, she bumped against his hip with hers, "Anyway... can we flash-step?"

"It depends on whether you can keep up." He asked, looking down at her with a grin on his lips.

Quirking a slender eyebrow, she released his hand and smirked, "Want to test it?"

Mirroring her movements, he nodded, "Love to."

Without warning, the two set off at precisely the same second and sped through the the narrow alleyways, both letting loose short, exhilarated laughs every so often. It had been a while since they'd competed in Shunpo...

"You keeping up, midget?" Ichigo taunted as they disappeared around the corner, ignoring the gasps of other shinigami as the two weaved in and out of the crowds.

Rukia narrowed her eyes and smirked, reappearing in front of Ichigo's eyes before she vanished again, her melodic laugh ringing in his ears.

Oh, she was playing like that, was she?

Picking up his pace, he knew he'd overtaken her when he heard her laugh fade behind him.

As Byakuya's office came into sight, the two slowed down, their eyes resting on a nervous looking Renji leaving the premises.

"Wonder what his problem is." Ichigo muttered as they moved towards him.

Rukia took a hold of Ichigo's hand and together they approached Abarai, who snapped his head up in their direction upon sensing the familiar reiatsu. His worried demeanour faded to deep concern as he beheld Kurosaki looking as healthy as ever.

That was slightly unnerving considering he should have taken a lot longer to heal. His body had undergone an enormous amount of stress and a high number of injuries.

He nodded his head at the two, averting his eyes again, quickly. Ichigo took a step forwards and placed his free hand on Renji's shoulder, "Hey, man... look, I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you and Rangiku."

Renji studied the orange-haired young man before him and inclined his head, "No worries, Kurosaki. I get it. Rukia's worth fighting anybody for, right?" He asked, a little bitterly.

Ichigo tightened his fingers on Renji's shoulder, fixing his smile in place, "She certainly is. But I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that coming from your lips."

Nodding hurriedly, Abarai glanced briefly at Rukia, who hadn't reacted at all, "Yeah, I know, I just meant... you know... because she's my friend and all."

"Right." Ichigo removed his hand from the Lieutenant's shoulder and dropped it to his side, "Course you did."

"So... we're cool?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Sure. We're cool."

Rukia chose this moment to interrupt the two men from talking, "Hey, Renji, is my brother in there?"

Scratching the back of his neck, awkwardly, Renji nodded his head, "Yeah... but... he's not in the best of moods. Though I think he'll be a little better once he sees you. Anyway, guys, I really need to head off. Catch you later. It's good to see you both."

"You sure you still want to do this, Ichigo?" Rukia asked as Renji strode off.

Extending his fist, Ichigo rapped his knuckles on the door and replied, "Too late to do otherwise now."

"Enter." The steely tones of Byakuya sounded from behind the door and Ichigo carefully pushed it open to reveal Rukia's brother who was sitting with his back to the entrance.

"Brother, may we speak to you?" The quiet, yet firm tones of Rukia reached Byakuya's ears and he turned, a slight expression of shock upon his features.

"Rukia... I... didn't expect you to be home so soon – and Ichigo... I wasn't sure you'd ever return." He replied, indicating for them to sit before him.

In doing so, Ichigo fixed his eyes on Byakuya's, "You think I'd never want to see my son again?" He knew it could have been potentially risky to bring that subject up, but he didn't care.

"Right, of course..." He nodded, folding his hands in his lap and landing his gaze on Rukia, "I am aware I acted completely irrationally and unfairly. I know that you both must believe I am cold, unfeeling, and horrible."

"Sounds about right." Ichigo commented, before receiving a slap on the leg from Rukia.

"We're here to make things right." Rukia told her brother, evenly, "We know you have a different opinion about us, but you need to choose. Either you accept us, and allow us to be together, or we're taking Hiro and leaving for good. Your opinion matters to me, Byakuya, but I cannot let him go."

Nodding, slowly, Captain Kuchiki sighed, "I know I seem hard to relate to and just a bitter shell to you – and I have found it hard to get over the death of your sister – but I need you to know that I was in the wrong. After all... you both remind me of myself and Hisana."

"In what way?" Rukia asked, raising an eyebrow. She found it incredibly difficult to believe that her brother had any idea what he had put them both through.

"Well... perhaps I should tell you our story." He spoke, "Would you like to hear it?"

She bowed her head, "If it doesn't bring back too many bad memories."

Byakuya gave a soft smile, "On the contrary... it would be nice to talk about her to someone who is connected in such a way as you."

Rukia and Ichigo sat back, quiet settling between them as they waited for Byakuya to speak.

When he did, the tones in which he spoke were lined with such reverence, it helped the couple listen more attentively than perhaps they would have otherwise.

"I won't bore you with every detail, of course, but it all began with a visit... or... an intrusion, as many may say..."

…

"_Lord Kuchiki, we have an intruder!" The brusque tenors of one shinigami guard shouted through the doors to where Byakuya was seated, finishing off the day's paperwork. Not bothering to glance up or even place down his pen, the noble continued writing, completely unaffected by the news._

"_Oh?" He answered, lazily, "Who is he? Bring him in."_

_The door opened and the two guards entered, however Lord Kuchiki still did not look up until the guard announced that the intruder was, in fact, a woman from the slums. Deciding it was probably time for him to show a little interest, he shifted his gaze from his papers and onto the guards. They had forced the woman to her knees, her head bowed to the ground. He attempted to catch a glimpse of her face behind her long, black tresses, but was unsuccessful. She was clothed in nothing but dirty, ripped rags._

"_Identify yourself to the Captain!" The guards pressed firmly down on her shoulders and she responded __with a quiet mumble. This, apparently, was an unacceptable answer and she was promptly thrown to the ground, landing flat out on her front._

_Letting out a quiet expression of pain, the intruder picked herself up so she was kneeling before the Captain, her arms placed neatly in her lap._

"_Tell the Captain your name, woman!" The guard yelled, ready to bind her arms with his Kido, until he noticed Byakuya had held out an authoritative hand. He stood up and moved gracefully towards her, not bothering to look away, even for a second._

"_Captain?" The guard took a step back, straightening up, "Is something wrong?"_

_Pointing in the direction of the door, he instructed, quietly, "Get out."_

_A little confused, the two guards bowed and swept from his office without another word. _

_Who was this woman? He hadn't even seen her face, yet something about her drew him in. Perhaps it was the quelled desperation screaming to reveal itself in each of her limbs._

"_Get up." He ordered, his voice low, but at the sound, he saw her flinch. Crouching down to level himself to her, he offered her his hand, "I'm not going to hurt you, Miss."_

_Her trembling frame stilled for a moment and she glanced up beneath her black bangs, hurt, regret and shame prominent behind her eyes, "Miss?"_

_A gentle smile graced his lips and he let loose a soft chuckle, "No, I'm not a Miss. I believe that's you."_

_Vigorously, she shook her head, "Oh, no, Captain Kuchiki – my name is Hisana."_

_With his hand still extended towards her, he gestured for her to take it, and after a moment's hesitation, she complied. Assisting her to her feet, Byakuya stood up beside her, his eyes showing nothing except compassion towards her, "Hisana? What brings you here, Miss Hisana?"_

_A faint blush settled on her cheeks and she glanced away, pulling her hand from his, "I – I don't know, Captain."_

"_I hear you aren't from this district." He commented, easily allowing his hand to drop to his side as she inclined her head, quickly._

"_Follow me, Miss Hisana." He told her, indicating towards the door. Her eyes widened in fear as he led her out to the guards, but he sent her a small, reassuring smile before he faced the guards, all traces of kindness disappearing, "Would you please escort Miss Hisana to the mansion and find her the best guest room I have there?"_

"_What?" The guards looked at each other, laughing a little, "Is this a joke? For a start, we aren't maids..."_

_Remaining utterly serious, Byakuya raised his eyebrows, a little challengingly, "Is that a no?"_

_When the guard didn't reply, he nodded his head, "Good. I'll be in my office if there are any problems." He spared her one brief glance before he stepped back into his office, closing the door behind him._

…

"_Miss Hisana, may I request that you come eat with me?" _

_Hisana was leaning against the balcony, staring out onto Seretei, deep in thought and she barely recognised his presence until he came to stand beside her, placing his hands on the railing._

"_Miss Hisana?"_

_Jolting a little at his sudden arrival, she replied, quietly, "Please, Captain, I would much prefer you to just call me Hisana."_

"_Why?" He asked, creasing his eyebrows._

_A little shocked that he even asked why, she shifted her gaze back onto the horizon and sighed, "Because I'm not worthy of such respect." He could see she wasn't putting on a charade just to win his affection._

"_Fine – then call me Byakuya." He told her, in reply._

"_But, Captain, I–"_

"–_What did I just say?" He interrupted, a little amused._

"_Well, it's just that I wouldn't feel right calling you by your first name." Hisana responded, lightly drumming her fingers against the railing._

"_Why?" The captain challenged, "Are we not equals?"_

_She laughed, surprised at his question, "I am from the slums, as you already know! You are from the noble house of Kuchiki! We are as opposite as you can get!"_

"_I never said we weren't opposite. What I said was that we are equal." His lips expanded into a full, rare smile, "Now, Hisana, would you care to join me on a walk before dinner?"_

_She stared at him, incredulously, before nodding her head and placing her fingers in his palm, noticing his __contented smile was still fixed in place._

…

"_Is it true?"_

"_Is what true?"_

_Byakuya was kneeling before his Grandfather, his head bowed respectfully as he had been brought up to do so. _

"_That you have brought a commoner – no, a street rat – into the noble house of Kuchiki?" The old man asked, his voice cold and free of all emotion._

"_No." Byakuya replied, simply._

"_No?" His grandfather tilted his head to one side, "So, the rumours I heard that a 'Miss Hisana' was staying in the mansion were lies, were they?"_

"_No." Came the honest response._

"_Then answer me this: Why do you have a street rat in the house? Are you not aware she is lower than the low?"_

_Byakuya repeated his answer again, "No."_

"_Can you speak any other words, Byakuya?" His grandfather spat, his voice raising, marginally._

"_Of course I can."_

_He stood up, his fingers twitching, slightly, "How is it possible for you to accept someone such as her? You understand that she isn't equal to you?"_

_Byakuya was silent for a moment before he spoke, "Yes, I understand that now."_

"_And you understand she does not deserve the same treatment as you?" He asked, his shoulders beginning to relax._

"_Yes, Sir."_

"_And you understand she is worth nothing more than a slave?"_

_Said young lady was waiting outside the door, and when she heard the exchange, she could feel grief set in her whole body._

_She had to leave._

_Forcing her legs to move, she set off at a run – again, ignoring the huge commotion firing up from where Byakuya and his grandfather were talking._

_After several minutes of running, she could hear a voice calling behind her, "Hisana – where are you going?"_

"_I'm leaving and I'm never coming back!" She yelled in reply, tears clouding up her vision._

"_Wait! Hisana, please, stay!" He flash-stepped his way towards her and she stopped in her tracks, turning to glare at him over her shoulder._

"_Was that an order... Captain?"_

_Shocked, Byakuya stared down at her, "What?"_

"_I heard what you said in there. I knew it was too good to be true that I could ever be as equal as you. I guess there was something about you that made me believe I was better than what I am." Her small hands had balled up into furious fists and the man behind her took a step towards her._

"_Hisana, please..." He extended his hand and placed it cautiously on her shoulder, "... do you know why I said why you're not equal to me and why you don't deserve the same treatment as me?" _

"_Yes. Because I don't." Her body had tensed beneath his touch but she could barely find it in herself to move again._

"_No... you don't." He confirmed._

"_But, I wish the things you had told me about how special you thought I was and how strong and everything weren't just lies. Now, if you would be so kind, would you just let me go?"_

"_Was that an order, Miss?" Byakuya asked, keeping his hand exactly where it was._

"_What? Are you mocking me?" She demanded, angrily._

_Shaking his head, he moved closer to her, a soft smile on his lips, "Only superiors give orders that can be obeyed."_

_She closed her eyes, highly aggravated. What was his game?_

_He continued, "You don't deserve the same treatment as me – you deserve far better. You aren't equal to me and I realise that. You are worth so much more. You can give me the orders because you are far superior than I'll ever be." He allowed his fingers to fall down her arm and land in her hand, "Hisana, do you not see __the divine potential you have? I have never met someone with such integrity, virtue and courage as you. I can only ask you to stay, and hope you will."_

_Exhaling a measured breath, Hisana blinked away the tears threatening to fall, but they began to slide down her pale cheeks. Biting down on her trembling lower lip, she felt Byakuya take her into his arms._

"_Let me help you find her. Let me help you find your sister. Please."_

_Her body began to shake and she buried her face weakly into his chest, "But, I'm not worth the trouble..."_

_Tilting her chin up so he could meet her eyes with his, he smiled, gently, "You are worth all the trouble in the world."_

…

_Byakuya fell back onto the mattress, pulling his new bride against his heaving chest. _

_He was true to his word. Byakuya went through every trouble imaginable for this moment. Facing threats from his family and betrayal from his 'friends' weren't easy for him. But his mind was set on her. That was all the motivation he needed._

_Neither one spoke for a moment before Hisana whispered through ragged breath, "I don't think I've ever had a night as perfect as this."_

_She rolled over to press her front against his, planting a small kiss on his chin, and Byakuya smiled, "This night is the fist of many perfect ones to come."_

_He could feel her sigh contentedly before she paused, her muscles tensed._

_Lifting his head to get a better look at her, he asked, "What is it?"_

"_Nothing, nothing." She replied, far too quickly, tucking her head beneath his jaw as his fingers danced lightly on her back._

"_No secrets, Hisana... remember the promises we made?" _

"_It's not a secret, Byakuya... it's just a thought." She told him, quietly._

_He brought his other hand to take a hold of hers, "Do you want to share it with me? Maybe I can help."_

"_It's just that... I can't help feeling guilty." She breathed against him, the sadness clear in her tones._

"_About what?"_

"_My sister." She answered, shortly._

_He exhaled and kissed her hair, waiting for her to continue when she was ready._

"_I just can't help but feel so awful that I'm unbelievably happy with you, but she's alone and maybe even d-dead – it's all my fault."_

"_Hisana, listen to me. We will find her. I promise." He assured her, "She'll understand. It's hard taking care of yourself in that district without having to cope with a baby as well."_

"_I could have brought her with me... I could have stayed... I could have done _something_. I don't deserve any of this... this happiness I feel when I'm with you." Her shoulders fell slack and Byakuya held her closer to him. _

"_You've been through so much, Hisana, and if anyone deserves happiness – it's you." _

"_I just... hope she's alright. I won't give up looking for her... and when I find her, I'm going to tell her how sorry I am and I would completely understand if she hated me... I'm sure I'd be upset if I had a sister who abandoned me if I was a baby... There was so much I could have done... Oh, I wish I could just turn back time... In a way I don't regret it because it means I wouldn't have met you... I just wish that I could have brought her with me." She began to sob softly into his shoulder, feeling his hand rub against her back, rhythmically._

"_No matter what mistakes you've made, nobody is perfect. Everybody has regrets. Hisana, I know you're a good person and I have never met anybody so pure-hearted, innocent and fair as you... or as beautiful." He smiled, kissing the top of her hair._

_She gave a shaky laugh, pressing her lips against the marble panes of his chest, "I only wish it were true."_

"_I only wish you saw the truth as it is from not only my eyes, but also from all those who have met and love you."_

_Her fingers curled around his waist and she sighed, "I can't believe I'm lucky enough to be with someone such as you, Byakuya."_

"_On the contrary, my love, I believe it was a stroke of luck, or fate, or call it whatever you will, that you fell into my lapse on that day; for it had been years since I smiled. You brought the meaning back into my life and I can never repay you enough."_

_She closed her eyes, a small smile upon her lips, "Thank you."_

"_What for?"_

"_Everything."_

**Apologies for any errors! You know how life is. So, not sure if you guys appreciated the flashback or not. But either way, you got it, so there we go ;)**

**Please review me your ideas; I'd really appreciate it!**


	34. Amethyst

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, GUYS!**

**Okay, so here it is! Final chapter! Eeeeeeee! If anybody artistic fancies drawing/ producing a front cover image for this book, let me know! But first off, ****thanks for sticking with me for so long! It means a lot!**** (Oh and please forgive my flaws…)**

The silence in the air was almost palpable.

Sneaking a sideways glance at Rukia, Ichigo noticed she appeared reserved, keeping her eyes fixed on her brother and her thoughts to herself. Byakuya, although the emotion in his expression was highly limited, Ichigo could tell he was awaiting their reaction with minimal anticipation – which in his case, was a lot.

Ichigo, of course, was the first to break it. Folding his arms tightly, he raised his eyebrows, "Listen, man, I'm appreciative of the fact you chose to share that with us, but there are a couple of things I don't get."

Byakuya inclined his head, willing Ichigo to continue.

"Well," He obliged, leaning forwards slightly, "The thing I'm having most difficulty understanding is what your story has to do with us."

Taking a measured breath, the noble Kuchiki explained, "I recounted my story in order for you to be able to realise that I have empathy with your situation. Except, in this case, I was my Grandfather, and you are Hisana and myself."

"Okay, fair enough." Ichigo responded, "But, if you really had empathy, you wouldn't have put us through that in the first place."

Byakuya bowed his head and focused his eyes on the table before him, "I know. It takes a great deal for me to apologise, and this is hard for me, but I understand that what I put you through was so much harder. Rukia..." His voice lowered to almost a whisper, "...You remind me so much of her... I couldn't let you go. Not when you meant so much to her. I was scared that I would have broken my promise to her if you'd have got hurt. I admit that I had difficulty when you were with Renji, but I'm not going to lie... he is a little more controlled than Ichigo. I couldn't face letting you go to someone who is more powerful than me because if you ever did get hurt, I would have an issue getting satisfactory revenge."

"I think what you're trying to say is that you're sorry. Let's not beat about the bush, Byakuya." Ichigo tossed his orange hair from his eyes and began drumming his fingers against his thigh, irritably. He couldn't be bothered to argue anymore. He just needed to get this out the way of. He had something very important to do that evening.

Very important, indeed.

Rukia, who hadn't said a word, exhaled slightly and Ichigo knew she was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"Fine." His gaze landed on his sister for a moment before he bowed his head, "Rukia, Ichigo, I'm sorry."

Then, breaking the tense silence that followed, Rukia nodded and opened her mouth to speak, "Ichigo, it's time for us to go."

"Yeah, yeah, you go on ahead. I just gotta quickly speak to Byakuya about some stuff first." He muttered, scratching the back of his neck, and not even bothering to look at either of them. He could feel Rukia's suspicious eyes burning a gaping hole into the side of his cheek, and he just shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll meet you later…" She replied, meaningfully, slowly standing up to leave.

Ichigo nodded and waited until the door had closed behind him before he poised himself for a moment, "Okay, first things first…" He snapped his fist backwards before lunging forwards and punching Byakuya square in the jaw, "That is for being an asshole."

A little too surprised to even react openly, Byakuya just blinked as a slow, purple bruise blossomed on his jaw.

After a moment, he inclined his head, "Is that everything?"

Pushing his shoulders back, satisfied, Ichigo shook his head, "Nope. Sorry, I've needed to do that for a long time now. Okay… right… so… I haven't really told anybody about this, and I don't even know if I'm making the right choice in asking you this, considering I don't even like you and you don't like me either. But Rukia… she still respects you even after everything. I know she still holds you in the highest regards and none of this would be the same for her unless I had your permission or whatever." He began to ramble, "It's not like it'll be any time soon; it's just sort of… you know… Kind of something I want to keep quiet until we're both ready. But it's respectable and gives her a little bit of the class you stripped from her–"

"–To the point, Kurosaki." Byakuya interrupted, sighing and brushing his fingers across his jaw. That was going to be painful tomorrow…

"Okay… here's the deal, man, I'm going to do this with or without your permission, but it would mean more to her if you consented. You don't even need to approve or… or anything, really. Just… I don't even know what I'm saying right now, as this is all very alien to me – but, yes. To the point. Byakuya, I'm going to ask your sister to marry me." He took a deep breath and relaxed his frame, slightly slouching forwards.

Byakuya's expression remained straight and inexpressive.

"Well? Do I get your consent, or what?" Ichigo asked, a little irritably.

Then, to his utmost surprise, a small smile spread across the noble's lips and he gave a short laugh, "You really just asked me my permission?"

Blinking a little in shock, Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, I… I guess so. What's so funny?"

"I know that no matter what I say, you will still go ahead and ask her, but… I just wasn't expecting you to ask me after everything I put you through."

"Just answer me, dammit." Ichigo pressed, grinding his teeth at Byakuya.

Shaking his head, still smiling a little, Captain Kuchiki replied, "Of course you may have my permission – and my blessing; though not that you want that either."

Standing up, hurriedly, Ichigo held out a hand, "No, your consent was fine – but I'm sure Rukia will be… slightly pleased to hear the last part. Okay, now before my brain implodes with severe awkwardness, I'll be leaving…"

Byakuya bowed his head and watched Ichigo sprint from his office, his ears burning as bright as his hair.

…

The late night sky cloaked Seretei completely in darkness, yet Rukia did not feel tired. She was waiting up for her boyfriend to return, standing on the balcony. Suddenly, she realised that he might not actually have a clue where she was.

But, he wasn't an idiot; he'd find her.

At least he wasn't an idiot all the time…

Catching herself smiling fondly, Rukia rolled her eyes as the breeze danced through her raven hair.

She had a good idea why she felt so serene that night; it was likely because after so much stress, conflict and confusion, things were finally beginning to settle into place. Maybe they could even get their old squad back and start building up their life again.

Maybe Byakuya would even let them live together in the mansion.

…Or maybe she was being a little unrealistic there.

He'd probably get Ichigo a house of his own, eventually. He wasn't the kind of guy who agreed with living together before marriage.

In that case, they'd probably never live together… Rukia gave a small laugh at the thought of Ichigo actually proposing. Not that she wouldn't mind getting married – in fact, she loved the idea of having a husband, except… Ichigo probably wasn't too keen. He was a young man, after all…

Why were all these thoughts coming into her head now, though?

_Not that you haven't thought about it before..._

Well, perhaps similar thoughts had entered into her mind a couple of times before. But she was a female – it was only natural.

"Kinda warm out tonight, don't you think?"

Rukia's smile stayed comfortably in place and she turned to see the man himself leaning against her door post, sending her a crooked grin.

"Hey, I was beginning to think you got lost." Resting her back against the railings, she folded her arms, "What did you talk to Byakuya about?" She asked, feeling that rush of emotions she often experienced when Ichigo was near.

Pushing back from the doorway, Ichigo headed towards Rukia and placed his hands on her hips, "Walk with me?"

Immediately, her expression turned suspicious, and she slid her hands up to rest on his chest, "You didn't tell him I'm pregnant again, did you?"

"Oh, no… hell no." Tilting his head forwards, he kissed her cheek and leapt off the balcony, holding her against his side. After flash-stepping his way to the ground, he set Rukia down beside him and took her hand in his, "Well, there's something I ought to tell you… or well, I want to tell you, in fact…"

Smirking a little, she raised an eyebrow, "You're pregnant too, aren't you?"

"Dammit, how did you guess?" He returned, sighing in defeat.

With her free hand, she teasingly patted his stomach, "I think you're starting to show."

He laughed, lightly, "Ouch. That burned."

"I'm sorry…" She smirked, not sounding the least bit apologetic, "But go on, you were saying."

"Ah, yes…" Ichigo began, not sure if he had the courage to speak or not. Picking up the pace, just as a method to distract himself, he stared in anticipation at the ground, "Okay… Well, I just hung behind to have a very quick chat with your bro… and stuff… just to make sure he's cool with it and he is… he's totally fine about it all… I mean… I know maybe I should have spoken to you about it first but I hope I only do this once and dammit, Rukia – I will make sure it's done properly!" He stopped walking, and turned to face her, taking both her hands in his.

"Ichigo, what on Earth are you talking about?" She asked, creasing her eyebrows, "What did–"

"–I'll explain in a minute." He told her, glancing to the side, collecting himself. Exhaling deeply, he shifted his gaze to her eyes.

That was all he needed.

He knew this was what he wanted; waking up every morning to see those eyes.

Once he'd allowed himself to picture this inviting image of being bonded to Rukia for eternity, he knew he was ready.

Swallowing, he crouched down on one knee, keeping his eyes fixed on hers.

She waited for him – though he had no idea that frantic thoughts were currently powering through her mind.

What – why was he kneeling down?

Surely, he wasn't planning on… He wouldn't do that, would he?

"Rukia Kuchiki…" He began, his voice softer than a sigh.

Well, maybe he was – she'd been wrong before…

"We don't have to decide when or how right away, because none of that matters at this moment. All that matters is you… and me. So… What I'm really trying to say is…" He broke away for a moment, cursing under his breath, "…Sorry, I'm not very good at this…" Nervously, he swallowed again, "It's just you're the most amazing… being I have ever met and I would be nothing without you. Look, I want to be with you forever, so… Rukia Kuchiki, will you do me the pronour – I mean, the hivilege – no, wait… Rukia, will you… do me the honour and the privilege of becoming my wife?" He released a breath of relief and let one of her hands go as he delved into his pocket, pulling out a small box, slightly clumsily.

In the box was his mother's ring.

Before they left, Isshin had slipped the box into Ichigo's pocket unbeknownst to the young man. However, upon discovering it, he knew that it was what he wanted.

He wanted to see that ring on Rukia's finger.

But he hesitated, the fear and doubt suddenly creeping into his mind.

What if after all this time she didn't want him?

What if he had spoken too soon?

What if – "It's beautiful, Ichigo." She told him, earnestly, hardly daring to touch it, "And of course. I would love to have the pronour and hivilege of becoming your wife." She spoke, her deep violet eyes shimmering slightly with tears of (what Ichigo hoped to be) happiness. But judging by the wide beam on her lips, she was pretty damn happy.

"Really?" He asked, in slight disbelief.

She tilted her head to one side, "No. I was just joking."

Oh.

Ichigo's face fell, "Right… I guess that's fair enough. I mean–"

"– Of course I will, you dummy!" She pulled him to his feet and slid her dainty hands along his powerful arms and clutched onto his robes.

He laughed, a slightly exhilarated or bordering on hysteria laugh, but a laugh none the same and returned her embrace, dazedly, "Do you want to try the ring on?" He asked, "It was my mother's, but it's been resized for you."

(At least that's what his father had told him in the note he'd left in the box)...

She nodded, and pulled her left hand away, holding it cautiously out to Ichigo, her eyes still brimming with tears.

He gently took the ring out of the box and slid it gently onto her fourth finger.

It couldn't have looked more perfect on anybody else's finger.

Her breath caught in her throat, "Ichigo… It's… It's beautiful."

The white gold was woven with intricate patterns and designs; sitting deftly in the band was a petite, delicate amethyst.

Ichigo loved it because it was precisely the same colour as Rukia's eyes when she was happy.

He'd done it.

Maybe a little messily, but he'd still done it and he was damn proud of himself!

"Do you have a ring?" She asked, to which he shrugged, "Not yet. But I guess it's no hurry, right? I'll just get one next time we go to Earth."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm going to get you one and it will be of my choosing."

"But–"

"–Sh. I don't care if you don't like it or not. You will wear it because I chose it for you." She muttered, in a failed attempt to be stern.

Ichigo sighed, "Well, if you choose it, I'm sure I'll love it."

Placing a kiss on his chest, Rukia murmured, "Of course you will. Oh… and did you really ask Byakuya's permission?"

He nodded, resting his chin on her head, "Yes."

"How did you get out alive?" She teased, feeling the joy and elation still rising in her body.

She and Ichigo were to be married.

She didn't know when and she wasn't too bothered – but the fact that they were going to be was all that mattered in that moment.

"I ran, screaming." He answered, softly, "But you know… I punched him first… so maybe he was scared to say no. Except, he also said that he knew we probably wouldn't want it, but not only does he give his consent, but also his blessing."

Rukia stilled. Fair enough, she was still angry at her brother, but she could see from what Ichigo – her new fiancé – had told her, that he truly was repentant. Even if it would take time, she would find it in her heart to fully forgive him – because nothing else mattered anymore. She had Ichigo back in her arms and she didn't want anything else.

"Rukia…?" Ichigo murmured, leaning down to press his lips to her head.

"Yes, Ichigo?" She asked, her eyes closing.

He took a deep breath and asked, quietly, "Are you… happy?"

Lifting her head up to look at him, she partially closed her eyes, a gentle smile forming on her lips, "Yes, Ichigo. I have never been happier." She told him, honestly.

Cupping the back of her neck with his hand, he angled his lips towards hers, hovering them only millimetres apart. Just as he was about to close the distance, he murmured, "You know… I'd really, _really _hate to ruin your happiness right now… but this opportunity is far too good to miss."

Rukia could only find the time to open her mouth in question before she felt herself being pushed backwards and her entire body being consumed by a moderately cold, wet substance.

What?!

Treading the water to keep her head above the surface, Rukia could see through her wet tresses of black hair a retreating figure, which happened to be releasing manic laughs as it disappeared into the distance.

Splashing angrily about in the pool in an attempt to climb out, but through her seething rage, she could not see where she was heading.

Although, eventually, once she'd hoisted herself up onto the bank, shaking the clear water from her shivering frame, she yelled, shrilly, "I-ICHIGO KUROSAKI! YOU A-ARE IN – SO – MUCH – TROUBLE! I THINK YOU'RE _FORGETTING_ THAT I'M PREGNANT, YOU _ORANGE-HEADED… IMBECILE_!" Narrowing her furious eyes, she sped off after her idiot husband-to-be, the adrenalin powering through her entire body.

"What was that? Could you please just say that a little bit louder? I don't think the citizens of Rukongai _quite_ heard you!"

"ICHIGO! YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU – YOU ARE SO DEAD! AND I AM SO – VERY – WET!" She could feel herself gaining on him, but he quickly changed direction, suddenly feeling very much like her prey.

…Which is exactly what he deserved to be right then.

"Well, I always said I was good at getting you wet!" He returned, his wicked laughter echoing through the gardens.

Oh, he was so, _so _dead.

"WHAT?! YOU GET BACK HERE _RIGHT _NOW! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

He didn't doubt it.

And neither did Byakuya…

He was surveying the scene from his balcony, raising his eyebrows at the exchange between the couple.

So, Rukia was pregnant again, hm?

Well… that was… interesting news.

But the real question to ask was… would Ichigo even still be alive for this oh-so-joyous day?

Only time could answer that, he concluded.

Check that…

…Only Rukia could.

**AHHHH! It's finished! **

**Sorry it was only a relatively short chapter – but hey; better than none at all (I hope).**

**Thank you, thank you, **_**thank you**_** all so much for being there for me and supporting this story – it wouldn't have made it this far without you guys!**

**So, look out for the sequel which I will upload when I get writing it – please leave me your thoughts, views and ideas on whatever you want :D**

**The sequel will be called (and this is a total spoiler, but never mind) The Girl With The White Mask. For those of you following me, you'll be notified when it is published.**

**Also, I've uploaded the first chapter of the story I mentioned in my last chapter and I would really appreciate it if you guys took the time to give it a quick read, and a little review! It's called Trying Not To Love You (Kind of nicked the title from Nickelback's song because I love it…)**

**But anyway, please review my darlings!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

** .Cythera **

**X**


End file.
